The Other Tailed Beast
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: Ketto, a host of a tailed beast. Only select few know about her demon and she doesn't have many people that care for her. We will follow her through her life starting with the Chunin exams where she'll hopefully make a friend or two despite her harsh upbringing.
1. Chunin Exams!

After some traveling, my temporary team and I arrived at Konohagakure along with our team leader for the Chunin exams. We are the only team from Kirigakure to be competing this year. I didn't think I would have to take the chunin exams seeing as my uncle, the Mizukage Yagura Karatachi has been having me go on A rank and even S rank missions previously. He hasn't told me why I was competing only saying that he will tell me when I make it to the finals, which he was certain I would do. I wish I was able to compete by myself, but he decided against it. He didn't think it would be the best idea if I was to compete by myself with my brother having just died. I loved him knowing of the horror he partook in, but I'm really no different, my graduation to genin had the same results as his graduation.

My brother and I were raised by our uncle. Our father died on a mission, he committed suicide when he was captured by ninja from an unallied village that wanted information on ours. As for our mother, she died several hours after I was born. Yagura took us in because he didn't have an heir of his own. My brother was always distant from our uncle, but he still acted like a loving older brother to me. As loving at a Mist ninja could get anyway. I still loved him despite the fact he became a rogue ninja and left me by myself with uncle Yagura.

Ever since he left I've been doing whatever I could to become stronger, I didn't want to disappoint him by being weak. Now that he is no longer alive it renews my resolve to get even stronger so that if he were watching me from wherever he is now, he would be proud.

Our team leader, Shozouki brought us to the apartment we will be staying at so that we could drop off our things before we went exploring the village. I managed to get my own room being that I'm the only girl in the team. That and there is also the fact that my two teammates and even Shozouki are uneasy around me. We were just recently placed on a team together, but none of them have bothered to try and get to know me. I feel as if the reputation of my brother and my own are enough for no one to want to have anything to do with me. I guess I don't blame them, it's just life has been lonely. Ever since my early graduation to genin and my acceptance into the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, people have been referring to me as a demon of the mist, just like my brother. If only the villagers knew the truth behind those words. Shortly after my uncle gained custody of me he took the three tailed turtle, Isobu, that was sealed in his body and sealed it into my newborn self. The only people alive to know of this switch of hosts is myself and my uncle. He has been training me all my life to be stronger and to gain control of Isobu like he did. He never told me why he sealed the beast inside of me, and I never had the nerve to ask him. All I know is that even with his reputation of keeping Kirigakure the Bloody Mist, he still loves me and that's all I really want from him.

I placed my things on my bed, not caring to put anything away at the moment. I wanted to explore the village, I've never been to Konohagakure before and I was going to make sure it was worthwhile. I made sure my sword, Kukoshibyo was securely attached to my belt and resting against my back before I made my way out of the hotel room. The black sword was the same size as my brothers executioner's blade for the sole purpose of conditioning me to one day wield that sword. It was before my brother left our village that it was discovered I had the same potential he did to wield it. Along with my sword I was also wearing the same attire as a swordsman from the Mist, a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants. Honestly, that's all my attire was when I was living with my brother. I didn't wear the same leg warmers around my ankles or wrists, instead I used bandages as a way to indicate a newer generation than my brother, and to hide the seals placed there.

Just as I rested my hand on the doorknob Shozouki called out to me. "Ketto, behave yourself out there. We represent Kirigakure and your actions will reflect on the village."

"I know they do. I won't do anything to jeopardize our alliance with the Leaf village." I said it with no emotion, it's tiresome that people from your own village can't trust you. I didn't even turn to face him. I'm sick of how people look at me, with fear and uncertainty. "Besides, I wouldn't want uncle to be unhappy with me."

"As long as you understand," he said. "Also, I would like you back before dark." I sighed recognizing this means of monitoring me. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't kill anyone in the night. My uncle and brother raised me to be an assassin, but that didn't mean I used those abilities whenever I felt like it.

"Fine, I'll be back later," I replied. I left without sparing a glance to any of them. I could sense all three of them, Shozouki, and my teammates, Jiro, and Mitsuru watching me as I left. None of them dared to follow me.

On the streets of Konohagakure, I was mildly surprised that I blended in with the crowd. Or at least enough to where people didn't look at me as if I was a monster. If anything I probably gained their attention with my Kirigakure forehead protector, which I wore sideways like how my brother wore his.

I sighed at the thought of him. Now that he's dead what reason do I have to stay in Kirigakure? I hoped that one day he would come back to me, but now that's not possible. He was the only reason I stayed. I thought of uncle Yagura. I couldn't leave him alone either. Even if something were to happen to him, I would probably still remain in Kirigakure as a way of remembering him. I shook my head trying to dispel these thoughts, whatever, I must become stronger. It's the least I could do for myself, become the greatest ninja, I'll be even greater than my brother. Maybe even greater than uncle Yagura himself.

I stopped walking when I heard a yell, "Konohamaru!" the voice belonged to a boy and he seemed to be worried about this Konohamaru person. I shrugged my shoulders, I might as well check it out, it's not like I'm doing anything interesting.

"So does this hurt punk?" I heard another voice say, this one sounded like it belonged to someone older than the first voice. Could it be an older kid picking on a younger kid?

"Put him down Kankuro," a girl said. "Or you know you'll pay for it later."

"Hey, I'm sorry the whole thing was my fault," another girl apologized.

"You better take your hands off of him right now!" the first voice demanded. I scaled a tree so that I would be able to see the scene, my chakra was masked so that it wouldn't alert any of them to my position.

I saw an older boy in a catsuit holding up a much smaller boy who looked to be an academy student. The younger boy must be Konohamaru and the one holding him must be Kankuro. Otherwise there was a blonde girl that had her hair fashioned into four ponytails that was standing off to the side of Kankuro. There was the loud boy with hair more blonde than the girl and next to him was a girl with pink hair, the one who attempted to apologize. Behind the two of them were two more academy students, a boy with glasses and a girl with her light orange hair in pigtails.

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks huh?" Kankuro suggested.

The child he was holding up by the scarf around his neck started to kick him. "Let go of me you jerk!"

"You're feisty, but not for long," he taunted.

"Put him down!" the blonde boy yelled. He then ran at Kankuro with the intent to save his small friend. He had massive amounts of chakra, which made me wonder who he was exactly. Genin don't possess that amount of chakra. I watched as Kankuro used his free hand to trip him. Could that have been a chakra string? The boy fell onto his back, he lifted his head, "What the- What was that?!"

"You're a Leaf genin too? It looks like your village is full of wimps." Kankuro voiced in a nonchalant way. I observed the symbol on the hood of his suit, Sunagakure. What is a genin from Sunagakure doing threatening a ninja from an allied village?

"Konohamaru," the blonde said. The small girl yelled his name too with the other small boy following suit.

"Hey, cut it out, it hurts!" Konohamaru grit out.

The blonde boy jumped up from his place on the floor declaring, "All right drop him now before I take you apart, you got that fool!"

The pink haired girl grabbed him in a chokehold. "You're the fool, making threats isn't going to help Naruto!" she scolded. It looks like his name is Naruto. What kind of friend is she? Naruto was the only one willing to do anything to save Konohamaru.

Kankuro smirked, "You're annoying, all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth I just want to break him in half." _That's_ the reason he was terrorizing these kids? I don't think I've met anyone more idiotic than this Kankuro person.

The two children were crying. The blonde girl sighed, "Fine, but I'm not involved in any of this okay."

"First I'll waste this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one." Kankuro drew back his free hand and clenched it into a fist before swinging towards Konohamaru. I didn't think as I pulled out my Kirigakure standardized kunai, the first weapon my brother trained me to use, and swiftly threw it. Blood spattered and Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to scream out and clutch the hand that was recently fisted with my kunai lodged into the back of it. Kankuro just missed a rock that embedded itself into the wooden fence behind him. After his initial scream, Kankuro grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming again.

The girl next to him started to fuss over him, "K-Kankuro?! Hold still." she took hold of his hand to examine the kunai. "What is this?"

I jumped out of my tree to join the Leaf genin. The one who threw the rock also descended from his tree. "That is a kunai from my village. The extra protrusion on the side turns the kunai's primary uses into thrusting and stabbing. If you pull it straight out he will bleed even more than if it was a regular kunai." I explained.

The boy who threw the rock looked at our forehead protectors. "None of you are from this village, you're a long way from home."

"Look it's Sasuke!" the pink haired girl cheered with a blush on her cheeks. Hmm, she must have a crush on him. I can see how that behavior could get annoying fast. I wonder if they are in a team together? I looked back to the Sunagakure ninja and I noticed the blonde girl also blushed, could she also have feelings for him despite just meeting him?

"It looks like this brat here wants a challenge." Kankuro ignored Sasuke and smirked to me. Despite my warning he ripped my kunai out of his hand, wincing as he did it. Blood fell from his hand. He pulled the bandaged object off of his back and set it down in front of him. I didn't know what it was, but I stood my ground anyway. Uncle Yagura didn't raise me to run from a fight. Besides, judging by his chakra, Kankuro isn't even on my level. I didn't even bother to take on a defensive stance.

"Wait, you're going to use the Crow for this?" the blonde girl worried.

"Kankuro," a voice spoke from behind us. "Back off." Kankuro's eyes wided. We all looked to see a boy my age with bright red hair and ringed eyes standing upside down on a tree branch of the same tree Sasuke was in earlier. Despite his small stature he had a large gord on his back and was able to carry it without difficulty. Like me with my sword he must be strong. If it wasn't for his chakra I might have thought he was attractive. It was massive like Naruto's, but it was also heavy and dark. It was something more experienced ninja would notice in Kirigakure, it was the feeling of blood lust. "You're an embarrassment to our village," he continued.

"Uh, hey there Gaara." Kankuro said a bit sheepishly.

"Have you forgotten the reason we have come all the way here?" Gaara asked.

"I know, I-I mean they challenged us." Kankuro stuttered. I wonder why he seems so afraid of Gaara? I doubt he can feel Gaara's chakra if he couldn't feel Naruto's. I wonder if Gaara acts on his feeling of blood lust, could that be why Kankuro is afraid of him? "They started the whole thing really, you see here's what happened-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." he stated. Would he really kill his own teammate? Actually, why am I asking that, of course he would. I find it hard to believe Gaara could actually resist his blood lust.

"Uh, right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara." Kankuro said with his hands up in surrender.

Gaara turned to us to say, "I'm sorry for any trouble that he may have caused." Gaara's body dissolved into sand and he reappeared in front of his two teammates, to them he said, "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games."

"Alright, sure, I get it." Kankuro picked up the bandaged object and placed it back in its spot on his back. The three sand ninja started to leave. I made to pick up my kunai that Kankuro discarded to the side.

"Wait a minute," the pink haired girl shouted. "Hey, I can tell you come from the village hidden in the sand." She then directed her voice to me. "And you from the village hidden in the mist. Of course we are allies, but no shinobi from another village can enter another without permission, so state your purpose and it better be good."

The sand ninja turned to look at her. I wiped Kankuro's blood off my kunai onto the leg of my pants and also looked to her. The blonde ninja from the sand responded, "Really, have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you? We have permission." She pulled out her travel card showing it to the leaf ninja. "You are correct, we are hidden sand genin. Our home is the land of the wind and we're here for the chunin exams. Get the picture?"

"The chunin exams?" Naruto questioned. "What's that?" he thought for a moment. "Well I've never heard of any chunin exams, believe it."

I remained silent, what kind of ninja doesn't know how ninja are ranked? Is this really a genin from the hidden leaf village? Even I know how ninja are ranked and we don't rank ninja in the land of water.

"I believe it alright, that you're totally clueless," the blonde said.

"Hey boss," Konohamaru started. "Those are the exams every genin has to take to become a chunin." I gazed at him, how did this child know but the genin didn't?

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Naruto exclaimed.

The sand ninja began walking away again. I thought it would be best for me to leave too, I partook in enough conflict for today. I really wanted to thrash that Kankuro for thinking he could waste a child because he wasn't strong enough. Or for even thinking he could do that to whoever he pleased. He is a poor excuse for a ninja if that is how he sees people that are weaker than him. I'll just have to wait and see if I'll have the chance of going up against him in the Chunin exams.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke called. I stopped for a moment thinking he was talking to me. "Identify yourself."

"Hmm, you mean me?" the blonde girl said. Not me then, I continued to leave.

"No him, the guy with the gord on his back." he spoke. "And you, the blue haired girl with the giant sword on her back." I sighed, but turned to face Sasuke nonetheless.

"My name is Gaara of the desert." Gaara replied.

Everyone turned to me next. "Ketto Momochi of the mist."

Gaara spoke again, "I'm also curious about you."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." he stated. Uchiha? I think I've heard of them. In the land of water those with kekkei genkai are hunted and killed for their power, it's seen as unnatural and and most with kekkei genkai abuse their abilities. That's why they are killed, so they wouldn't have the chance to misuse their power. My uncle would teach me the kekkei genkai of all of the families within the elemental nations, mainly those in the land of water and notable ones from other nations, Uchiha was one of them. I wonder how advance Sasuke's sharingan abilities are? I don't think I would mind a fight with him either.

Naruto butt in, "I bet you're wondering who I am aren't ya?" with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara replied. I wanted to chuckle, but didn't think the timing was appropriate. Gaara and his teammates chose that time to teleport away. Not wanting to be left alone with the leaf genin, I also decided to teleport away leaving traces of black coral dust in my wake.

I went to a shop and helped myself to a serving of ramen before I headed back to my hotel room. The last thing I need is for Shozouki to have another reason not to trust me, so I think getting back on time is probably for the best.

I was in the middle of my bowl of ramen when I heard Naruto's voice. "Hey, you're that girl from the mist, Ketto right?"

"Yeah, and you're Naruto." I glanced to him only to see him seat himself next to me.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe it!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Why would you want to be a kage?" I asked. I kept a look of indifference on my face, but really, I was curious.

"Huh? So I can protect people I care about and prove to all of the villagers that I am better than what they thought I was gonna turn out to be." he was quiet for a minute before calling, "Teuchi, I'll have a bowl of miso pork ramen!"

"When you put it that way, I wouldn't mind being the Mizukage one day either." I voiced. I used my chopsticks to feed myself some more noodles. I suppose Naruto's reason for wanting to become a kage is the same reason I would want to become one. I've never thought about becoming the Mizukage before. I always just assumed uncle Yagura would be the Mizukage until he reached an old age where he couldn't be anymore. He would probably give the title of Mizukage to my very distant cousin, Mei.

"Oh, yeah?"

""Yeah, I'm an orphan, the only people I've ever cared about were my brother, who recently passed away and my uncle, who took me in when I was a baby." I swallowed the mouthful of noodles I had in my mouth before continuing, "I've made quite the name for myself in my village already, none of them see me as a person. They all think I'm some kind of monster. It's not like my uncle is the best role model either, the same of my brother for that matter. All of the people of the land of water think I'll end up worse than the two of them."

"I understand." he replied. I looked to him curiously. "I'm an orphan too, and the people of this village also see me as a monster, all because of what's inside of me." Hmm, could it be? Could Naruto also be a jinchuuriki? It would explain his story and the enormous amounts of chakra I can sense coming from him.

"I see, we are alike." I stated, I didn't worry about him thinking I was also a jinchuuriki. My words were vague enough that he probably won't even suspect.

"Ketto," Naruto called, "Would you like to be my friend?"

I could feel my eyes widening slightly in shock, "What? Why would you like to be my friend?"

He started chuckling. "Hehe, it's nice to see you not as serious."

"We've just met, you hardly know me." I said. Naruto is bold, I'll give him that, but to befriend someone who you literally just met from another village? Do people even do that? Kirigakure ninja usually keep to themselves, they'll accept missions from other nations but they don't befriend anyone on their journeys.

"It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done in the past, I don't care. Will you be my friend so that we each have at least one person outside of their village they can count on?" He held out his hand to me willing me to take it.

"It's just… I've never had a friend before." I muttered not looking at him.

"That's all the more reason to agree." he beamed.

Slowly I placed my hand in his, "I guess you have a point. Let this be the start to a long friendship."

"Hehe, yeah!" he cheered. I wonder what uncle would say to this, would he be proud of me for making a friend? Or would he disapprove? Surely it's good to have an ally right?

I turned back to my ramen, trying to forget about what uncle Yagura might think. I decided that for now I don't care about what he thinks. I wonder what having a friend will be like? I really have never had one before, all of the people of Kirigakure are afraid of me, so having a friend among them is next to impossible. I remember a long time ago my brothers comrades in the seven ninja swordsmen were somewhat friendly to me. However, that might have been the doings of my uncle, he commanded them to teach me the ways of their respective swords. They might have only been tolerant of my because of uncle and my brother, but I don't think I'll ever know the truth to that with all of them missing.

Together we finished our ramen. After, Naruto literally dragged me around the village posing as my tour guide. Konohagakure is different than Kirigakure in the way that there is so much more color here. Back at home there is always a thick mist covering everything in sight, the sky is overcast, and the geography is mountainous. Here everything is clear and open, it all feels very refreshing.

You know it's strange, having a friend, but I think I'll definitely like visiting here in the future.


	2. Chunin Exams: Phase One

We had a week before the first stage of the chunin exams would start. Nearly everyday I would disappear in the morning to spend time with Naruto and his friends that he has introduced me to. They all treat me better than anyone from Kirigakure has, which at first made me uncomfortable, actually it's still awkward. I've gone nearly my whole life being rejected by my own village, it's going to take some time before I get used to people being nice to me. I guess there is Sasuke, he doesn't trust me, but I'm under the impression that he doesn't trust anyone really. He's also rude to everyone, maybe it's because of the fact his brother killed their entire clan and then defected from the village. I wouldn't trust easily if I was him either if that was the reason for his actions.

There were some opportunities this last week for me to get to know my temporary team, I'm really just talking about my observations of them because I know that none of them want to have anything to do with me. Our team leader Shozouki is in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and lavender eyes. I know he is part of the Hozuki clan and he has mastered their Water Gun Technique. Other than that, I have no idea how strong he is being that we don't rank our ninja in Kirigakure. I have a feeling that we will start ranking everyone officially after this years chunin exams. Uncle Yagura hasn't said anything about it to me, but I'm almost certain that my team is some kind of trail run. I don't know what it could be for exactly, but it's the only thing I could think of. Uncle did say he would tell me when I made it to the final round though, so I'll find out then.

My teammate, Jiro, has dark brown hair with eyes to match. One day I was observing him and Mitsuru training together. I learned that Jiro can absorb others chakra, but he doesn't rely on that alone, he also fights with a katana. I'm not sure what his range is for absorbing others chakra, I do know that he is light on his feet and he looks to be proficient with his blade. For a ninja from Kirigakure he is really supportive of helping his team mate advance their skills, which I just find odd.

My last teammate, Mitsuru, has black hair and blue eyes. He utilizes a water dragon as his main defence and offence. I'm not sure what any of his and Jiro's other abilities are, honestly I didn't care to learn what I did. It looks like I might have some useful information to give to uncle Yagura. Having us work together in squads of three might actually be beneficial to getting missions done faster and more efficiently. First I'll have to see how my team performs together before I suggest all Kirigakure ninjas be put in teams. I still believe this may fail all because of their fear of me.

Together the three of us left the apartment to go to the location of the first test, at the ninja academy in room three-hundred-one. We walked with myself in the lead and Jiro and Mitsuru following behind me on either side. They didn't say anything and I didn't think they would say anything either, so I decided to speak up. "Listen, I don't want either of you getting in my way of passing this okay? I'm still not sure why the Mizukage wants us to be here, but I will succeed just as he wants me to whether or not you help me. Just stay out of my way and there won't be any problems."

Jiro was the one to reply, "Mitsuru and I are here because we want to be chunin, we're not sure why you're here but we'll make sure not to get in your way." It seems like they are some of the very few to care about their ninja rank. Almost nobody cares anymore, maybe I was wrong about them.

"Actually," Mitsuru spoke up. "I think we should try doing this as a team. Neither of us has ever been on a team before, because that's not the way ninja of the land of water do things. If we just work together towards this common goal this one time I'm sure we'll succeed."

"That doesn't seem too bad and once this is over we can go our separate ways," Jiro agreed. "What do you think Ketto?"

"I suppose I would be willing to work as a team." Even though I've never actually been on a team before. I've always only went on solo missions. "I watched the two of you training the other day. It seems as if we are all offensive types."

"You were watching us?" Jiro asked seeming a bit anxious.

"Of course I was, how else was I supposed to be able to gauge your abilities? I wouldn't have wanted to have been placed on a team of weak ninja that I would have needed to protect throughout the whole of the chunin exams." I explained.

"That's harsh." he muttered.

"Actually, Jiro, I was wondering something." I said.

"Hmm?"

"I've seen that you can absorb your opponents chakra, is it possible for you to give that absorbed chakra to a teammate to resupply what they have already used?" I know how to transfer some of my chakra to another person, but I would rather not have them wonder where all of that chakra is coming from. I've taken too many precautions to keep it hidden.

"I don't do it often, but I could. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Mitsuru's water dragon takes up a lot of chakra and it seems as if that is his preferred method of fighting."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I could help out." he said.

"Also, this isn't our graduation to be genin, we're on the same team so relax." I said. That graduation exam was eliminated the year after I took it. I was the second child to kill their entire class, that was when the elders finally deemed the exam too ancient and barbaric to continue. Together, they overruled uncle Yagura's decision to continue it.

"Heh, sorry about that." Mitsuru said sheepishly.

"I could care less. I just don't want your feelings for me to dictate your actions in the exam."

"Got it." he replied quickly.

"Look, it's the academy." Jiro pointed out. "Room three-hundred-one is probably on the third floor right?"

"It seems to make sense. Let's go." I lead them into the building and up a flight of stairs. We were unable to continue to the third floor due to the commotion happening around room two-hundred-one. I could sense a genjutsu being used and concluded that the number on the door was switched to what our testing room should be. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the next stairwell thinking that my other two teammates were following me.

That is until I heard Jiro. "What the hell man! Let us in we have a test to take!"

I stopped in my tracks and sighed, "So he's weak against genjutsu, huh?"

"It looks like it." Mitsuru also sighed.

"I've got this." I said leaving Mitsuru to go after Jiro.

"Wait,"

I didn't listen to whatever else it was Mitsuru had to say. Knowing that my hardened skin could cause some damage to Jiro, I proceeded to punch his face into the ground. There were some gasps from the other genin and even a few whispers.

Jiro groaned while lifting himself off of the floor, a red welt already forming on the right side of his face. "You idiot." I started. "You said you wouldn't cause trouble for the team and right after that you get tricked by the genjutsu placed in this hallway? You were the one that said we needed to go to the third floor, this is the second."

"Hehe, S-Sorry Ketto." he said sheepishly while holding the right side of his face. "It looks like I got caught up in the moment."

"You did." I turned around to walk away from this gathering of ninja and continued to the third floor. All of the other genin were staring at us, watching our encounter. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Got it." Jiro groaned.

The two of us joined up with Mitsuru again and proceeded to the correct room on the next floor. When we got to the real room we were met with Shozouki, which surprised us a bit. We thought he would be waiting for us after the first phase of the exam.

"I see you've all made it here together." he stated looking impressed.

"What are you doing here Sensei?" Jiro questioned confused. He was still rubbing his cheek were I punched him.

"I'm here to make sure all three of you came." Shozouki replied. Upon seeing the confused looks on Jiro and Mitsuru's faces he continued, "The chunin exams can only be taken in squads of three, so if one of you decided to not be a part of the squad then all three of you would have been disqualified."

"On the way here we've come to the mutual understanding that we would work together to pass the chunin exams and then we would go our separate ways. If anything we are just using each other." I said.

"Be that as it may, you will still have to get along." he said. "I must admit that most other ninja from the Mist don't make it this far. It's the sole reason why we don't rank our ninja anymore." he changed topics, "Anyway, good luck in the exams." he stepped aside to let us pass.

Upon entering the classroom all of the ninja occupying the room turned to stare at us. They were probably scoping out the competition as they came. I walked to a side of the room where there would be space for us, Jiro and Mitsuru following. All around the room we heard whispers of 'Bloody Mist' and 'Demon of the Mist', which I mostly ignored. I settled myself on the top of one of the desks, I took my sword off of my back and placed it in front of me, my teammates were still standing around me.

Sometime later and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made an appearance. That was when all of the newer genin from the Leaf started drawing more attention to themselves. It all started with a blonde girl jumping on Sasuke from behind and it escalated from there.

"What do you think of the newbies?" Mitsuru questioned while observing them.

"Not much of a challenge, I wouldn't worry about them." Jiro shrugged.

"I don't know about that." I said. I still suspected Naruto of being a jinchuuriki, but I didn't have any real proof other than the chakra I can sense coming from him. "The loud blonde one, Naruto, he seems to have a strong resolve. He could be a challenge. Maybe not so much for us, I think he's more concerned with showing up the other Leaf genin." I didn't bother telling Jiro and Mitsuru that Naruto was my friend. They wouldn't have believed me anyway.

Naruto and the other genin that started a spat were silenced by someone with their grey hair in a low ponytail, he also had glasses on his face. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offence, but you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?!" the blonde girl that was just hanging on Sasuke snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you." Kabuto said. The rookies turned to see that all of the other ninja in the room were staring them down. I was only watching them because I thought there would be some entertainment value, but Kabuto stepped in before a fight could break out. "You've made quite an impression. You see these exams leave everyone a bit tense, so I would tread carefully if I were you, but then you wouldn't have known that because you're rookies."

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's my seventh." At the confused faces of the rookies he added, "Well they're held twice a year and this will be my fourth year." To the right of me Jiro scoffed, he must have continued to listen too. I must admit it is pretty pathetic that Kabuto failed that many times yet he still won't give up. I suppose that could also be admirable, what would I know about people taking the chunin exams? Kirigakure hasn't participated in years, so I have no idea how long it takes someone to become chunin.

"Wow, a veteran, you must really be an expert by now." Sakura said in awe. That's one way to look at it.

"Yeah, sort of." Kabuto replied.

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips." Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, some expert, he's never passed." a lazy looking rookie stated. "So that means the rumors about the exams being tough are true, oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Wait, don't give up hope yet, maybe I could help you kids out a little," Kabuto suggested while pulling a stack of cards from his pocket. "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, these cards are chakra encoded with information I've gathered the last four years. I have more than two hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They actually appear blank until I add some of my chakra."

There was a poof and Sakura exclaimed, "Cool! It's a map, of what exactly?"

"This shows a map of the elemental nations and how many ninja are participating in the chunin exams from each nation." he explained.

"Do those cards of yours have any info on any of the other candidates individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might." Kabuto said. "Do you have someone special in mind?"

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course, so which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the desert." Sasuke said, honestly I'm curious about Gaara too. He's not normal, and he strikes fear in his teammates, which makes me wonder why that would be, I wonder if he's killed in front of them before? "There's also Rock Lee of the Leaf and Ketto Momochi of the Mist while you're at it." Why would Sasuke be interested in me? We only really met the one time, could he already see me as a threat? Then again, I was willing to fight Kankuro to save that Konohamaru child without knowing either of them.

"Man that's no fun, you even know their names, that makes it easy." Kabuto sighed, almost as if he was looking forward to the challenge of finding each name. He pulled out three cards declaring, "Here they are."

"Show them to me." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, first is Rock Lee." I didn't know who that was, so I decided to scope out some more of the competition. None of them really seemed to be a threat to me or my team. I tuned back in to what Kabuto was saying when he said, "Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission experience eight C ranks and, get this, one B rank as a genin. There's not much more information on this guy, he was a rookie from another land originally, but there is this, he survived every mission without a scratch."

"As a genin, how is that possible?!" the lazy boy exclaimed.

"Just wait until you see the next one." He took out the last of the three cards, mine. "Ketto Momochi, eight C rank, twenty-two B rank, three A rank and three S rank. I don't have any information on her strengths, but she's never been injured either. Oh, she's also the only one here to be listed in the bingo book."

"What do you mean, what for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You are aware that up until the last several years the village hidden in the Mist was known as the Bloody Mist?" Kabuto started.

"Hmm." Sasuke voiced.

"As a way of dispelling any trace of emotions so that their combat efficiency may go up, the academy students would be pitted against each other, whoever survived was able to become a genin. I heard that the Fourth Mizukage had Ketto graduate when she was seven and without any academy experience. Much like her older brother, she killed every last participant." The rookies all gasped. "Her own village is responsible for her name being in the bingo book. They all call her 'The Demon of the Mist.'"

I scoffed and turned around in my seat. I didn't want to see any of the looks on their faces. Or the faces of all the other ninja around that were also eavesdropping. It's not like I would change the past. The goal of the exam was to kill at least one classmate. My brother, Zabuza, was the one who told me to just kill them all. My results were already predetermined with both my uncle and my brother along with the other swordsmen of the Mist training me. Zabuza and uncle Yagura have always had an interest in training me when it was discovered that I was able to wield all seven of the swords of the Mist, the swordsmen all became interested in training me too. I was destined to be a ruthless ninja from the start.

"That was the last year they had that for a graduation exam, right?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, the Mizukage wanted me to go through that exam because he was curious. He wondered if I was going to complete it in a similar way my brother did." I replied.

Offhandedly Jiro said, "I knew someone that participated in the graduation that year."

"Everyone knew someone who participated that year." Mitsuru mumbled. "It was the biggest graduating class in decades."

"Hey!" I heard Naruto shout from behind me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat everyone of you!" Did he not listen to anything that was just said. He could potentially be killed.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura grabbed him in a headlock from behind. She calmed down suddenly, noticing that everyone was staring, as if they stopped staring before."Sorry about him. He's mental and should probably be on some medication or something."

I noticed the three ninja from the Sound village plotting something and then they took off. I sighed, "Normally I would let this go, but there is nothing I hate more than a bunch of nobodies trying to one up someone. Jiro, watch my sword." Then I also started moving at a fast pace, due to Isobu allowing me to swim at very high speeds that also correlates to my time spent on land. I was able to move faster than the three Sound ninja and shove them into the wall. I maintained my stance with my right elbow buried deep in the one boys abdomen, behind him was the girl and behind her was the other boy. The boy who faced my elbow coughed up blood while the other two were groaning. "Kabuto was right you know, you are newer and you may not have much experience as ninja."

"What the-" someone started, but was cut off by another.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates, listen up!" I backed away from the Sound ninja and they all fell to the ground. "I am your proctor, Ibiki Morino, and from this moment, your worst enemy." he smirked. "First off, you Sound nin there is no fighting. Do you want to fail before we've begun?! And you Mist nin, I'll let it go this once because you stopped the Sound nin from fighting."

"Understood." I said nonchalantly.

"Good, now to begin. You will each turn in you paperwork and in return you'll each receive a number, this will determine where you sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated." Ibiki informed us.

I walked back to my teammates to collect my sword. "You two better not fail." I said.

"Of course not, heheh." Jiro said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll be fine." Mitsuru assured me. He looked far more confident than Jiro did. For a second I wondered about their test taking abilities. If Jiro's response is anything to go off, I would say that he's not very good at taking tests. He could also just be afraid of me still, so I shouldn't worry about it now.

Together we handed in our papers and recieved our numbers. I sat down at my assigned seat and detached my sword from my belt to have it lean against the desk. I looked for the other two to see that we were all farther away from each other than I expected. I did notice Gaara was sitting to the right of me. He was already looking at me, his teal eyes watching. I wondered why he had a kanji for love on his forehead. It was a curious thing to do to yourself.

"Everyone, eyes front." Ibiki called. Breaking eye contact with Gaara I looked up to the chalkboard Ibiki was gesturing to. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around." No one said anything so he continued, "Alright so rule number one is this, for every question you get wrong you will be deducted one point. Everyone will start with a perfect score of ten, so if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members." I really hope Jiro and Mitsuru don't drag me down. If I have a perfect score we'll at least have a chance.

"Wait a second, so you're saying we all get scored as a team?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Silence, I have my reasons so shut up and listen. Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. For every incident that they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score. If they catch you five times before the test is up, they will dismiss you before the test is even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you are. One more thing, if any of you have a score of zero then the entire team fails." I've decided that I won't even worry about Mitsuru and Jiro until one of us actually is disqualified, which I hope doesn't happen. "The tenth question will be given out fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period, you'll have one hour total, begin!"

I flipped over my sheet of paper to start. I read through all nine questions before I realized I didn't know any of this. Why should I care to know the trajectory of a shuriken thrown from the top of a tree at a ninja in three different locations? Who attacks like that? In Kirigakure that is seen as cowardly, if you are going to engage in combat it is face to face. A lot of ninja from there train in weaponry, but the shuriken is a weapon most don't use anymore. We all focus on close ranged combat as an assurance that we will take down our opponent and have less chance of them escaping with information that could be detrimental to our village.

All of these questions seem ridiculously hard for a bunch of genin. Then there was also that thing Ibiki said earlier, 'only those fool enough to be caught don't deserve to be here,' but what kind of real ninja gets caught? Back home it's a disgrace. Actually if ninja from Kirigakure are ever caught while on a mission, especially infiltration missions, they would rather commit suicide than have someone manipulate their minds to get the information they need. I see the logic in that decision, I wonder why we wouldn't be kicked out for being caught cheating the one time… Unless that's what they are grading us on, that's the real test.

But for that to be the case means someone taking the test must have the answers. I looked around, trying to spot someone who was writing with confidence until I found one. He was seated several rows in front of me. I should have sensed him sooner, his chakra does not match one of a genin, but I could tell he was trying to suppress it.

I observed my surroundings one more time to make sure none of the sentinels were watching me before I started. I didn't need to perform any hand signs, I was just worried that if I was caught focusing in one spot for too long that I would get caught. I'm not too worried though, I think they are focused more on the genin that are more obvious in their efforts. It's not like they would be able to tell that I'm doing anything out of the ordinary anyway. I could just be contemplating the answers, obviously I'm not.

I started condensing the water particles in the air that was above my target slowly making it soak into the paper just enough to absorb some of the lead of the pencil being used. Then I drew that water out of the paper into a mist and had it float back to me and settle onto my paper. It was faint, but still legible and that was fine by me. Once the paper was a bit more dry I could rewrite over the answers.

I looked to my teammates to see if they were struggling, only they didn't seem to be. Hopefully that means they figured out this test is about information gathering. Next to me Gaara had his finger over his left eye. Hovering in the air next to him was an eye made of sand. I was impressed by his ability, knowing that I would never be able to do that even if I was to use the coral Isobu gifted to me. I did wonder how it was possible though. Is it his actual eye that is being transformed into sand outside of his body? Or could it be something else?

A kunai whistled through the air and pierced itself through the test of a ninja four rows in front of me. "You're disqualified! Leave along with your teammates."

"Huh?!" the guy ended up being dragged out of the room by either arm. His teammates walked themselves out. Looks like Jiro and Mitsuru are doing better than I gave them credit for.

The time ticked away and one by one many teams were asked to leave. Eventually we only had fifteen minutes left, which means we would be given the tenth question.

"Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question." Finally, observing other people was becoming boring. "First there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Kankuro came back from the bathroom with his fake sentinel, it was easy to spot because it didn't have any chakra. "Ah, I hope the trip to the bathroom was enlightening. Well, take your seat." Kankuro slowly walked to his seat, Ibiki continued after Kankuro sat down. "These rules are unique to question ten, try not to let them frighten you. Rule number one, each of you has the decision to not be given the final question. It's your decision."

"So what's the catch?!" demanded the blonde Sand nin. "Let's say we don't want to do it, what happens then?!"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine you'll get a zero." Upon hearing that I sighed. What are the odds of my teammates choosing not to take the tenth question? Actually, they might just take it anyway knowing that I'll probably do something to them if they don't.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jiro start to raise his hand, maybe the pressure did get to him. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I closed my eyes and sighed silently, uncle Yagura expected me to get to the final round, but I'm stopped in my tracks in the first stage.

Suddenly there was a sound of a fist coming into contact with something solid. I opened my eyes to see Jiro punched the desk in front of him. He was now standing and his head was tilted forward so that his dark brown hair was covering his face. "You think I would risk something like this? She'll kill me if I don't continue," he growled, he looked to the proctor with determination, "so give out the question already old man!"

I should have known that his fear of me would be his reason to keep moving forward. We may have agreed to work as a team, but that didn't mean we had to trust or respect one another. Hell, we didn't even have to protect one another. In Kirigakure it's every ninja for himself, if you're not strong enough to protect yourself then you didn't deserve to be a ninja. It doesn't matter if we are on a temporary team together, Jiro is doing what he thinks will keep him alive in this moment. I smirked at Jiro's determination to continue. He has his mind set on continuing with this exam and nothing will get in his way.

Ibiki raised his brows at Jiro's exclamation. Even I'll admit that Jiro will make a good ninja, with a resolve like that how could he not be? Everyone started at Jiro even as Ibiki called, "Well? Those of you that don't wish to answer the question may leave and those of you willing to stake your life on a pass or fail question like this Mist nin may stay."

Many people left, not willing to give up what Jiro was willing to. I was not surprised to see that all of the rookie ninja from the land of Fire remained. If they have the same will as Naruto I bet they'll all make it far, not only in this exam but in their careers as ninja as well.

When all of the ninja that chose to drop out left Ibiki spoke again, "You, what is your name?"

"Jiro Matsuo, sir." he said confidently.

"And Jiro, could you share with us why you are willing to put your life on the line for your team?" Ibiki asked.

"That is what it is to call yourself a ninja. You put your life on the line for your team all the time. As ninja our lives also belong to our country." Jiro responded.

"How about the rest of you? Is that also how you feel?" Ibiki asked everyone.

"You better believe it!" Naruto shouted, he also rose from his seat determined. "I'll never give up on being a ninja!"

"That means there's only one thing left for me to do." Ibiki said. "You all pass the first exam." My eyes widened a bit at that, we're done already?

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean we passed?! Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki started chuckling, "Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second, so the other nine questions were just a waste of time, is that what you're saying!" the blonde sand nin yelled.

"No not at all, quite the opposite. Their purpose was for you to strategically gather intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." Ibiki responded.

"Oh, well that explains everything." the blonde said.

"Let me explain, my goal was to not only test you as individuals but also as a team and of how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. You would know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure. As you know the first nine questions were ones that no genin would know, so you would have to cheat and not cheat clumsily." Ibiki raised his hands to untie the cloth on his head revealing several deep scars. "Information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather it can determine if a missions a failure or a success. There will be times you have to risk your life to get it." He started wrapping the cloth around his head again. "Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not always accurate. Bare this in mind, disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or a loss of a village. There is also the protection of information, if you are ever captured you will most likely have to endure torture which will also result in what you have just seen. However, there is one village participating in the exams that deals with that differently, will one of you Mist nin explain?"

Mitsuru slightly raised his hand to direct the attention over to him. "If ever caught by enemy ninja, a Mist nin has orders to take their own life."

Sakura and a few other people gasped at the thought. Little do they know that there is more to that. I decided to inform them all, "However," everyone turned to listen to my voice, "Sometimes a captured ninja will forget their duties and not take their life. In that case one of his or her comrades will take it for them so as to keep the villages secrets hidden." More people gasped at that.

The blonde sand nin exclaimed, "You would kill your own teammate?!"

"If it's to protect the integrity of the village, then yes." I replied. "Ninja of Kirigakure are proud and honorable, we care more about the village than we do for ourselves."

"So either way you look at it a ninja has to sacrifice something in order to keep their villages secrets." Ibiki informed. "For this first exam, you all pass. Good luck on the others."

I could sense a ball of chakra coming for us. I glanced to the window only to see something come crashing through. Glass shards flew everywhere and a couple of kunai were lodged in the ceiling and floor to hold up a tapestry saying 'exam 2'. There was a woman standing in front of it wearing a mesh bodysuit and a brown skirt with a tan trench coat. Her hair was black and was thrown up in a messy ponytail.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." she said. I have the feeling that she's early, we literally were just told that we passed the first exam and here she is for the second? "Are you ready for the second test? Good, then follow me!" she threw her fist into the air trying to get us pumped up. I'm not all that excited about the second test, but I guess I can be ready to take it now.

Ibiki popped out from behind the tapestry, "You're early, again."

Anko blushed, "Wait, how many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy! You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hmm." she hummed. "They sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them more than half will be eliminated. This is gonna be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far. Things are going to be different first thing in the morning, I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."

I stood out of my seat and grabbed my sword to reattach it to my belt on my back. Then without waiting for my teammates I left. I made it as far as the academy entrance before a voice called out to me, "Ketto wait!" I almost didn't stop, but it was Naruto, he was probably going to say that he didn't need a friend like me. I might as well get it over with.

"What do you want?" I stood still, not turning to face him. I just wanted him to say it, to say that he didn't want to be friends with a killer like me. I could always hear him say it and feign nonchalance before walking away.

"I want you to know that I don't care that you're a known as a Demon of the Mist, I've met one before and he was one of the best ninja that I know. He died protecting his friend and trying to bring peace to the land of Waves. I bet that you're going to be just as great of a ninja as him! So don't go thinking I don't want to be your friend!"

I wasn't expecting him to say anything like that. He still wanted to be friends with me? He knew Zabuza? It was quiet for a moment before I said, "You knew Zabuza? You were there when he died?"

"Huh? How did you know I was talking about him?" he questioned.

I turned to face Naruto before saying, "There are only two that are known as the Demon of the Mist, he was my older brother."

"Now I know for sure you're going to be a great ninja just like him!" he exclaimed. "So, you'll still be my friend?" He looked at me expectantly. I could tell that he wanted me to say yes. It's like he really wanted to be my friend.

"Uh-" I hesitated, but decided there was nothing wrong with having a friend. "Yeah, I'll still be your friend." For some reason, I felt as if a weight was lifted off of me. I didn't realize that having a friend was something that I wanted. Not having any didn't seem to bother me, but when I thought Naruto didn't want to be my friend I felt like I've lost something valuable. I think I'm going to try and hold onto my friendship with him. He seems to understand what it feels like to be alone. I don't really think any of his friends see him as a friend, they only interact with him because they have too. Or at least I felt as if they saw him as an inconvenience.

"Great, let's go do something!" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me, which surprised me a bit. "How about some ramen?"

"Sure, Naruto?"

He looked back to me, "What?"

"Could you tell me more about my brother?" I asked. I hadn't seen Zabuza in about six years, I would just like to hear more about him even if Naruto doesn't have much to tell.

"No problem, you can even talk to Kakashi sensei if you want. He knows Zabuza better than I do." he had a big smile on his face, which I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face too. "Now let's go get some ramen!"


	3. Chunin Exams: Phase Two

The next morning Shozouki brought us to what is known as the forty-fourth battle training zone, otherwise called The Forest of Death. The area was fenced off and there were a few seals placed on the chain link fence. It looked like it could live up to its name. I could sense an eerie aura surrounding the forest, but I've felt worse aura's so I wasn't too worried about it.

I was standing with my team, Jiro was slightly behind me and to the right while Mitsuru held the same position on my left. We watched Anko tell the other ninja about the Forest of Death. When everyone's attention was focused on her there was a cardboard box painted to look like a pile of rocks shuffling towards them. Obviously it's someone's attempt at camouflage, judging by their chakra signatures it was a group of three kids. Something felt familiar about them though.

Naruto noticed the box and pretended to walk around without a clue about the box, which I thought was weird, why encourage bad skills like that? Then again they are just kids, maybe Naruto didn't want to be too harsh to them.

He ran back and forth for awhile with the kids following him. Everyone watched him make a fool out of himself. None of us knew why he tried to keep up the charade for as long as he did.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. He pointed at the box declaring, "That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing as square rocks, it's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick boss. That's just what I would expect from my greatest rival." a light surrounded the box and a pink and yellow smoke bomb went off. When the smoke cleared the three children from the alley were there coughing. "I think we used a little too much gunpowder guys."

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in preschool. Check me out!" the little girl said. She posed with one hand on her hip, she really did seem sassy.

"I love algebra, call me Udon!" said the little boy also in a pose.

Lastly, Konohamaru, "And I'm the number one ninja in the village Konohamaru. When we're all together we're the Konohamaru ninja squad." They all posed together. You know, I bet they get the posing from Naruto…

"Yeah, I knew it was you, what do you want? I'm getting ready to take the second phase of the chunin exam and you're interrupting me. I don't have any time to be playing around with you guys now." Naruto looked like he could care less about seeing them. He had both hands behind his head and looked very relaxed.

"We're not here for you boss!" Konohamaru shouted. "We're on official business!"

"Yeah, that's right." agreed Moegi. "We came here for an exclusive interview."

"An interview huh?" Naruto asked.

"We're here on assignment." said Konohamaru. "To write an article for the academy newspaper. There's gonna be a big time feature story all about the chunin selection examinations."

"Hey, you over there." Anko called looking annoyed. "What are you doing? You're holding up the exams."

"Sorry, but Konohamaru was telling me about an interview for the academy newspaper." Naruto said.

Anko gasped and started blushing. "Yeah, I forgot all about it." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. I wonder if she's always this forgetful, first she comes early to announce the second exam and now she forgets about an exclusive interview? "That's right, Lord Hokage mentioned someone coming to interview me. Everyone take a ten minute break, we'll commence after that. For those scheduled to be interviewed please be courteous to the reporters from the academy newspaper."

Everyone seemed to get comfortable, some even sitting on the ground to wait for the exam. I took my sword off of my belt on my back and stuck it in the ground so I could sit down and lean against a tree. Who knows how long this exam will take, I might not get to rest for awhile. I really just want to get this part done as soon as possible. The final round is really what I'm looking forward to.

Sitting at the base of the tree I stretched my legs out in front of me and then crossed them. Jiro and Mitsuru remained standing, they were far enough away were I couldn't touch them but close enough to make it look like we were a structurally sound team.

I saw Konohamaru look around until his eyes landed on me. He smiled big showing all of his teeth and walked over. "Hey Ketto, would it be okay if I interviewed you?"

"I don't think that's-" started Mitsuru, he stepped toward Konohamaru to try and stop him but I cut him off saying, "Sure, have a seat." I patted the ground across from me and sat up a bit straighter.

Konohamaru sat cross legged in front of me with a notebook in his lap. "Before we start I want to say thank you." he said. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me from that sand ninja the other day. I probably would have ended up in the hospital if it wasn't for you."

"Wait a minute," Jiro butt in. He was kneeling in front of Konohamaru really close to his face. "Are you sure it was Ketto?"

Konohamaru leaned back. "Yes, I'm sure it was her. You're too close!" Konohamaru tried pushing Jiro back and away from him, only Jiro held his ground.

Jiro seemed to realize his closeness and leaned back, he stared at me for a moment and then looked to Mitsuru. I didn't bother looking to Mitsuru to see their facial expressions. They are both probably going through some kind of shock right now.

I scoffed at them, turning back to Konohamaru, I said, "You're welcome. It bothers me that people who are not as strong as others are treated differently. To be a good ninja you have to start somewhere. Everyone starts out weak and they have to grow on their own."

"Those are good words, I'm gonna use that!" he quickly wrote it down in his notebook and then looked back up. "Okay, team Ketto from Kirigakure, why after over a decade of Kirigakure not participating in the ninja selection exams have they decided to start attending?"

I'm not sure why that could be exactly, but I do have a theory. "I believe that the Mizukage plans to start ranking his ninja and we are the 'test run' so to speak."

"You mean ninja from Kirigakure are not ranked, you're all just known as ninja?" he asked seeming a bit shocked.

"That's right," Mitsuru said. "In the past they didn't care about a ranking system, so they didn't use one. I'll admit that it does seem like it would be difficult to determine which ninja would be better suited for each mission. In that case it would make more sense for us to go back to the ranking system. I just think everyone cares more about what they can do for the village rather than caring about a ranking system."

"Also, I think the Mizukage wants to have better relations with our allies by having us attend the chunin exams." I added. "Right now we seem more distant from everyone, which I guess in a way is true. We are not exactly the best with showing our emotions, especially those of us that come from the time of the Bloody Mist."

"I've heard about that!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "Could you explain that a bit more for our readers?" He was poised to write down what we had to say.

I looked to Jiro and Mitsuru seeing their solemn looks deciding against it. "I don't think that would be best. Some of us don't want to be remembered as the Bloody Mist even though we can't escape from what we are."

"Okay then, next question." he casually brushed off our unwillingness to talk about the Bloody Mist. "Being that you are the first team from Kirigakure in over a decade why do you personally want to be a part of the chunin selection exams?"

Jiro looked to me asking for permission, I gave him a nod and he answered Konohamaru's question. "My name is Jiro Matsuo, I decided to participate in the chunin exams because the Mizukage said Ketto needed a team and I wanted to become the first ninja in my family to officially be given a rank. I want to be known as the stronger one so that maybe they will respect me more instead of pushing me around."

It seemed like Jiro was finished, "Mitsuru you can go next." I said choosing to go last.

"Alright," he replied. "I'm Mitsuru Onishi, I'm also here because Ketto needed a teammate, other than that I think it's important for the land of Water to progress as an allied country we need to have some organization and good relations with the other allied countries. Mainly I'm here because my generation is the future of the Mist and I want to make a difference."

Konohamaru finished scribbling and looked to me, "And you Ketto? These two are only here because of you. This must be your first time working together if you were only placed on a team for the exams."

I nodded my head to show that was the case. "I am Ketto Momichi, I am participating in the chunin exams because it is one step of many to me becoming the next Mizukage. I want to show the people of the land of Water that I am not a demon and that I am someone worth caring for. I also want my uncle to be proud of me, he raised me since I was a newborn and I want him to know that I am grateful to him for raising me as his own child even though he hardly has any time for himself."

"That's amazing!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "Can I include your uncles name for a more heartwarming affect on the readers?" he was poised with his pencil hovering over the paper.

"I guess so," I shrugged my shoulders. "He is the current Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi."

"You're part of a kage family? Me too!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly. "My grandpa is the Third Hokage!"

"Ketto you're the Mizukages niece!" Jiro shouted. No one was around us to hear Jiro shouting. They gave us some space when they saw we were going to be interviewed. Jiro looked shocked, his dark brown eyes were widened and there was a look of disbelief on his face.

"We knew the Mizukage had a niece, we just didn't know it was you." Mitsuru added. He also looked shocked, only he was doing a much better job at containing his shock. Seeming to realize something he also said, "We should have been calling you Lady Ketto this whole time."

"Oh my gosh, you're right Mitsuru!" Jiro agreed. He bowed forward on his knees, his arms stretched out in front of him with his brown hair falling into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ketto, we've been so distant and cold towards you for being the Demon of the Mist, but you're part of the kage family! We should have showed you some respect because of that. We'll call you Lady Ketto from now on, I promise!"

"Uh.. That won't be necessary. You can just call me Ketto." I didn't quite know what to do, I've never had anyone bow down to me before, it kind of made me feel uncomfortable. I shifted in my place a bit as if that would get Jiro and Mitsuru to stop staring at me.

"No, as being part of the kage family you deserve our respect." Mitsuru said. "We'll call you Lady Ketto because that's your title." It was said as a finality, this isn't going to be up for debate.

I sighed knowing there is probably no way I'll be able to get them to change their minds, they both seem settled on calling me Lady Ketto from now on. I suppose in Kirigakure the kage family is a big deal. The kages have all come from the same family, while some may have different last names they are all of the same bloodline. The first Mizukage, Byakuren was a Karatachi. The second was Gengetsu Hozuki, whose mother was a Karatachi. The third, Shojuro was deceased by the time uncle Yagura became Mizukage, he was uncle Yagura's great uncle or something like that. I remember reading somewhere that he had black sclera and no pupils. It was never really explained why that was, though I wonder if it had something to do with his abilities. I'm not certain of his abilities either, I just know that he was strong enough to be named Mizukage and before that he was an anbu that worked close with the first Mizukage.

In Kirigakure, as a way of keeping the Mizukage's in line and preventing the jinchuriki from going against the village the host would be of the kage family. They were also seen as the only ones strong enough to contain the tailed beast, so the Mizukage would be the jinchuriki or a member of their family would be.

All of Kirigakure believes uncle Yagura is still the three tails jinchuriki, mainly because he still possesses some of Isobu's chakra, but that is just fragments of Isobu's chakra. Being that uncle was the host for several years that chakra fused with his own, so everyone would still believe he is the jinchuriki. All of my chakra is sealed away with seals placed on each of my forearms and shins. I keep them covered with bandages at all times. To everyone it would appear that I have absolutely no chakra, as far as they know I have excellent concealing abilities or they'll just believe that I don't have any.

"Is that all of your questions?" I asked Konohamaru.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself. "Yup, thank you Lady Ketto." he bowed and rushed off to his friends.

"Great, another person calling me a lady." I crossed my arms and threw my head back against the tree trunk. "Only uncle's closest advisors call me Lady Ketto."

"Alright everyone, time to get started!" Anko shouted. I pushed myself off of the tree and grabbed my sword to reattach it to my belt. Jiro got off the ground and Mitsuru stopped leaning on the tree. "As I said, this is the Forest of Death and this is where your second exam will be."

"Forest of Death, whatever, I'm not scared. Bring it!" yelled Naruto.

"So, it looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." with her eyes narrowed and a smile on her face, Anko threw a kunai at him just missing his cheek. Then she appeared behind him. "Are you tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." Anko grabbed another kunai and turned to block another one that was coming at her from behind, this other kunai was gripped with a tongue that was elongated to stretch over to her. The two kunai never clashed, there was no hostile intent coming from the girl that held it. The act itself was kind of creepy, but she wasn't threatening Anko.

"I was just returning your knife." the girl said. Her voice was more raspy than anything I've ever heard from a girl.

"Why thank you Grass ninja." They stared at each other for a moment before Anko added, "You know, I only recommend you stand this close if you wish to reach a premature end."

Anko took the offered kunai and the tongue retracted into the girls mouth. "My pardon." she said. "With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair I'm afraid I've just become a little bit excited. I meant you no harm."

"Likewise." Anko replied. The girl walked away from Anko to rejoin her other teammates. The whole encounter was weird. "It seems like everyone here today is quick tempered, I wonder if there's something in the air. This is gonna be fun." Anko walked back to the front of our group and turned to face us. "Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." She withdrew a pile of papers from her trench coat. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk, otherwise it would be my responsibility." she started laughing. She didn't say it, but she must be expecting some of us to either meet an end by the creatures in the forest or kill each other. "Now, I'll be explaining what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out." she handed the consent forms to Naruto. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will test every one of your survival skills. First, I'll give you a description of what you're going to see on the practice field. The forty-fourth battle training zone has forty-four logged entrance gates, there's a river and a full forest inside. In the center there's a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll under go the survival test. The test consists of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." She produced two scrolls from within her trench coat.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you'll be fighting to get both, a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. All together twenty-six teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams will be going after the Heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, that's what you'll be vying for."

"She's implying that if we want, we can kill each other to get the other scroll." I said quietly, only my teammates would be able to hear me.

"We are not going to kill anyone." Mitsuru said, he didn't even look to me.

"I didn't mean that as a suggestion, I was just shocked that someone who is not from Kirigakure would suggest that."

"Your entire squad must bring both a Heaven and an Earth scroll to the tower." Anko said, "Oh, one more thing. The test has a time limit, complete the task within five days."

"Five days?!" exclaimed the loud blonde girl from the first exam.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" shouted her teammate. He looked a bit bigger than most of the other ninja here. I honestly doubted he could make it.

"Look around, the forest is full of things to eat." Anko encouraged. "There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of," Kabuto said. "There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Aw man!" whined the fatter kid.

"Stop it, this is why they call it survival you know." the blonde said to him.

Seeming to remember Anko said, "Right, this also tests your endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

A lazy looking boy with spiked hair in a ponytail raised his hand. "Say we take the exam, can we quit?"

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry I quit'. Well I guess you could, but it's probably only going to get you killed." Anko said with a smile.

"Great, this is gonna be a drag." he moaned.

"There are also some ways you could be disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls in five days. Number two, if the team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and can not continue. But most importantly, none of you, absolutely none of you can look at the content of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it this way little man, you don't want to know." Anko emphasized the last part of her sentence. "Sometimes you will be asked to transport confidential documents, the sole purpose is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scroll." she pointed to a wooden stand placed by one of the entrances to the training grounds. "After that each team pick a gate to be let inside. One more word of advice, just don't die!"

With everything having been said, all of the teams distanced themselves from each other to start strategizing. Mitsuru, Jiro and I stayed by our tree to fill out our consent forms and talk.

"I'll carry the scroll." I declared.

"Fine by me." Mitsuru said, "I was going to suggest that you carry it anyway, but where are you going to hide it?"

"I wasn't planning on concealing it. I was thinking about just tucking it into the waistband of my leggings, everyone will be able to see it, but no one will get close enough to actually get it. As if they could get close enough. " I said.

"You want everyone to be able to see it?" Jiro asked with uncertainty.

"Do you really think anyone will be able to get it from her?" Mitsuru questioned him.

"Fair point." he replied. "So any ideas on what we are going to do once we get inside the battle ground?"

"I have an idea." I started, the two boys looked to me to continue. "I can perform the Hiding in the Mist technique to surround the whole battle ground. I can make the mist so that it causes everyone to hallucinate and get lost. The mist already exists, so it won't take too long for me to fuse my chakra with the water particles and make the mist thicker."

"How will we not get lost?" Mitsuru pointed to himself and Jiro.

"Just stay close to me. We can get the other scroll right away from the nearest group to us and go straight to the tower at the center without any problems."

"This should be easy!" Jiro exclaimed, "How long do you think it will take us?"

"With that plan it shouldn't take more than a day." Mitsuru said. "Let's sign these and trade them in for our scroll." he waved the consent form in the air.

None of us had anything to write with so we thought we should go straight to the registration booth, I knew they would have something for us to use. The people manning the booth put up a curtain around the front so that after you had in your consent forms you can conceal your scroll right away. I did exactly as I said I would do, as soon as I got our Heaven scroll I tucked it into the waistband of my high-waisted leggings. The ninja that were at the booth were looking at me with uncertainty, but I didn't really care about what they thought.

As we walked out from behind the curtain I had an idea. We planned to just go after the group that was closest to us and take their scroll, which would have worked out either way but we wouldn't have known what scroll that team had until we already ran into them. I know how we can save time and guarantee that they will have a Earth scroll. I pulled out the scroll and held it in the air, "Attention everyone!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Mitsuru whisper shouted to me. This is new, usually he is always calm and collected. I can tell that he's anxious just by looking into his crystal blue eyes.

I brushed him off and continued speaking to the audience I now had. The group of ninja now at the registration booth stepped out from behind the curtain to see what was going on. "We are team Ketto from Kirigakure and we have a Heaven scroll, those of you with Earth scrolls can find us at gate twenty-seven to the north-west. Happy hunting." I finished with a smirk. I tucked the scroll back into the top of my leggings making sure everyone saw. Everyone had varying degrees of disbelief on their faces. My favorite was Kankuro's face, his eyes were so wide I thought they would pop out of his head and his mouth was hanging open. The blonde girl in his group smacked him and looked to be telling him something. Gaara watched me like he did during the first exam, like he was curious. I had to turn away because he wouldn't stop watching me. I started to lead us to our gate.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jiro mumbled. He's never been this put out before.

"I think we need an explanation." Mitsuru demanded. "We weren't planning on hiding the scroll, but why did you announce what scroll we had to everyone? Now we have a large target painted on our backs."

"I just guaranteed that the first group we encounter will have an Earth scroll so we can cut more time off of this exam." I explained with a nonchalant air. I don't care if we have a target placed on us, it will just make this part of the exam more interesting.

"Or we'll be stuck at the same amount of time because we have to face just as many if not more teams." he said.

"I'm not worried about it." I said. "Are you two ready for a battle?" I could feel the growing excitement just at the thought of a battle.

"We're going to have to be." Jiro said, "But yeah, let's show them what we've got!" he raised a fist to the air showing his excitement.

"This will be our chance to show them all what Kirigakure ninja can do." Mitsuru agreed. Together the three of us went to our respective gate. We had an hour before the exam started, but we wanted to make sure we could try and get a feel for the land in our area from what we can see on our side of the fence.

The gate we were waiting in front of opened inviting us to start the exam. When Mitsuru and Jiro didn't move to enter the battle ground I took it upon myself to take the first step. I should have realized sooner that they would only ever follow behind me and never to the side or in front of me. They gave me the leader position so that they could always keep an eye on me. Either that or uncle Yagura told them, including Shozouki that I was to be the leader. I'll probably never ask them though, neither option seems very appealing. They could fear me, which is likely or they could fear uncle, also likely.

Once we entered the battle ground the gate closed behind us. I did the appropriate hand signs for my jutsu, "Hiding in the mist". My chakra started saturating the preexisting mist, making it thicker and harder to see to everyone but me. As the user the jutsu doesn't affect me, but it will affect Jiro and Mitsuru, that's why I told them to stay close to me.

It will take some time for my chakra to spread all across the battleground, meaning that the effects will not be instantaneous. However, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes for everyone to be affected. That also means that people outside of the gate will be affected. I am the epicenter so the mist will span as far as I push it in either direction of me. I really hope this mist makes everything more interesting for everyone.

I heard a kunai whistling through the air coming in my direction. Instead of letting it bounce off my skin that's as hard as a turtles shell, I took a step forward and slightly readjusted my body so that I could grab the hilt of the kunai and swiftly throw it back to the one that threw it. I heard a grunt as the kunai connected with something fleshy.

"What was that!?" Jiro yelled looking around hurriedly. "How did you move that fast?"

"We've just encountered our first enemy." I said.

Out of the mist came a girl from Sunagakure though she wasn't the girl from Gaara's team. She was clutching her right shoulder where the kunai was lodged. It looked to be buried deep and was bleeding through her fingers. At the position of the kunai I would say that's a serious break in her bone.

Following her were two boys, her teammates. They both had brown hair and shared the same face. I would say they are either twins or just siblings that look similar. "Air Bullets!" one of them shouted.

Jiro unsheathed his katana and sliced through the hurtling balls of air coming for him. I deflected with my sword because the blade was big enough to redirect the air back at them. Mitsuru created his water dragon and used the air bullets to freeze parts of it. I've never dealt with ice before, I wonder if it uses more chakra to move it?

Mitsuru's partially frozen water dragon collided with one of the boys effectively knocking him out. Jiro engaged in combat with the other boy who was now using an air blade, it was only the size of a sabre probably due to his limited chakra control.

The girl charged at me with her good hand raised, "Hardliner Gale Fist!" her fist was surrounded in light chakra. Before she could hit me, I grabbed her wrist and threw her down to the ground and then positioned my sword over her neck.

"Give us your scroll." I demanded resting my left foot on her stomach. I moved the blade to the wound in her shoulder slightly digging it in.

She gave a blood curdling scream at the pain.

"Akari!" her conscious teammate yelled.

"Fine! It's- It's in my right sleeve!" she shouted. "Just please take your blade out!" I reached down to grab it seeing that it was exactly what I planned for, an Earth scroll. I tucked it into the waistband of my leggings along with the Heaven scroll.

I could sense another team very nearby and slowly coming in our direction. "Mitsuru, don't dispel your water dragon yet, there's another team coming in this direction."

"Where?" he asked trying to squint into the mist.

"That way." I pointed to the opposite direction this team of Sunagakure ninja came from. "You should surprise them, no doubt they were probably planning on jumping us too. Jiro and I will join you in a moment."

Mitsuru looked to us for a moment and then nodded his head before he ran off.

I got off of the girl, Akari and let her teammate run to her. "What are we going to do with them?" Jiro asked.

"I need you to absorb their chakra." I said.

"All of it?!" he exclaimed.

The two ninja in question gasped at that. "No, not all of it. Just enough so that they won't be able to follow us. Then I'll need you to give some chakra to Mitsuru after, from watching the two of you practice I know Mitsuru can hold his dragon up to fifteen minutes, but now that it's iced he'll be running out of chakra faster."

"That's a good plan." he said. He walked over to the two Sand ninja and touched each of their shoulders. It took a minute or two, but they struggled to keep their eyes open and then slumped to the ground. Jiro let go of them, straightening himself.

"Him too." I pointed my sword at the unconscious one.

"He's already knocked out. Can't we just leave him?" he asked.

"We can't let him come after us." I pointed out. "What if he wakes up?"

"Alright, but just a bit." he said. He walked over to the other guy and took some of his chakra too.

"That should be good here, let's go help Mitsuru." I jogged to where Mitsuru was to see that he created two water clones that all had a partially frozen water dragon and he was also using a whip made out of water. The dragons were all bombarding the other team of ninja who were also wearing forehead protectors from Sunagakure while Mitsuru wrapped his whip around one of the boys and threw his body into a tree trunk. This can't be a coincidence, can it? Why would the Sunagakure ninjas target us specifically?

Mitsuru was doing a good job tiring them out, but I noticed that his breathing was also slightly labored. I threw my sword into the fray to separate the other boy from the girl. I lunged forward to retrieve my sword and slash it at the boy. He tried jumping out of the way but he was too slow and the blade cut through his abdomen a little bit. It's not deep enough to kill him, but my sword is actually black coral that I created, there are toxins in it that once it enters the bloodstream it will slowly shut down your organs. It's more immediate effect is that it sucks up all of your chakra. I vaguely wondered if this boy and that Akari would survive the poison long enough to get help.

He tried forming hand signs to perform a ninjutsu but was unable to use his chakra. "What-What did you do to me?!"

"Look at your cut." I said. He looked at it through the cut cloth to see that inside of the cut there was a thin line of black poison that already started to branch off into his veins. "My blade is poisoned. It can take anywhere to a few hours to a couple of days for it to completely shut down your organs."

He stood there gritting his teeth unsure of what to do. It looks like he doesn't have any other weapon, he relied solely on his jutsu. He fell to his knees in shock. I took pity on him and reattached my sword to my back deciding to just let him be. "I'm going to die in here?"

"Not exactly, if you don't move around to much it'll take longer for it to spread."

"Lady Ketto, we're ready to move on." Jiro called. Him and Mitsuru appeared in their positions behind me. "Should I take some of his chakra too?"

"No, leave him." I said. I looked behind me to see the other two Sunagakure ninja are unconscious, Jiro must have taken their chakra already.

"What?" Mitsuru questioned sounding confused. "Why would you let him go?"

"Because he needs whatever chakra he has left. He was cut by my blade and was poisoned." I turned to Mitsuru, "It was another Earth scroll right?"

"Yeah." he said holding it up.

"Just as I thought, either way we would have gotten an Earth scroll. Let's go." I started running at a pace that would be easy for both Mitsuru and Jiro to keep up with so they wouldn't get lost in the mist. Together we ran to the center of the forest where the tower is located without any other disturbances. It still took us some time to get to there but we were there within the first day which is about how long we thought it would take.

"You should toss out that extra scroll before we go in the tower." Mitsuru said. "We don't need it."

"Fine." I pulled the extra scroll out of my leggings and wound up to throw it. I spun and threw it with all of my strength. We watched it disappear into the mist, I wonder who will end up with it? "I should probably dispel the mist too." I did some hand signs and a burst of air spanned out from my body clearing the area of my chakra. "I wonder how long it will take for the next team to finish."

"Not sure, we'll see I guess." Jiro said.

I turned back to the tower, there were several doors around the base and all of them had paper seals on them. I picked one and opened the door for us to enter. It was really just a big empty room that looked like it connected to other rooms within the tower.

"There's nothing here." Jiro looked around the room.

"Up there." Mitsuru pointed up at a message on the wall.

"If qualities of Heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack train you body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together the perilous path will become righteous forever. This, and then there is a missing word here, is the secret way that leads us to today." I read.

"Umm, I'm not good with riddles." Jiro said sheepishly.

"Something about you tells me you wouldn't be." I muttered.

"Let's open both of the scrolls together." Mitsuru suggested.

"Well, we have both and it looks like that will make everything better for the future, so yeah, let's open them." I pulled both scrolls out of the waistband of my leggings. I gripped the edge of each scroll in either of my hands. I'll be the one to open them just in case anything happens then I'll get hit with it first. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted Jiro.

"I'm ready." agreed Mitsuru.

I tossed the scrolls away from me while still gripping the edges causing them to unroll and then let them gently waft to the ground where I kneeled to put the ends I was holding. At first nothing happened and I was a bit disappointed that we had to get these useless scrolls, but then the scrolls started emitting smoke for a summoning. "Be on your guard!" I stood and grabbed my sword. When the smoke cleared it revealed a ninja with light brown hair and lavender eyes, Shozouki.

"Shozouki!" Jiro shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"It's a tradition of the Leaf village that once the second exam of the chunin exams is finished the test takers are greeted by a higher level ninja." he explained. He narrowed his lavender eyes at me, "It just so happens that no one else wanted to greet you because of the six unconscious Sunagakure ninja you left behind. They think you live up to the name of the Bloody Mist."

"Technically, I didn't knock anyone unconscious." I said. "I left two poisoned, but the one was definitely conscious."

Mitsuru and Jiro shifted uncomfortably, "Those were us." Jiro said quietly. "I took just enough chakra from some so they wouldn't follow us."

"And I knocked two out with my water dragon." Mitsuru added.

"See, it was a collective effort and we had reason for knocking them out." I said meeting Shozouki's lavender eyes with my grey ones. "We could have just killed them all."

"Nevermind, I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second test. The Mizukage will be proud." I smiled softly at those words, all I want is to make him proud. "Also, your time for completion was," he looked to a stopwatch that he pulled out of his pants pocket, "Forty-five minutes, that's the fastest time ever recorded. The three of you are doing an amazing job of representing Kirigakure."

"Forty-five minutes!" Jiro shouted, "It feels longer than that." he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Probably because of all the adrenaline with fighting and then racing to get here." Mitsuru said.

"I'm sorry to say this," Shozouki started, "but you have to stay here until the exam is over for all of the other participants."

"What?!" Jiro and Mitsuru shouted.

I sighed, "Of course we would." Five days alone with my team, what could happen?

"I'll see you in five days." he said. He performed the hand signs for a transportation jutsu and disappeared in a mist.

I set my sword on the floor and sat down with my legs crossed, I intended to meditate and talk to Isobu. It's calming talking to him, if I ask he will teach me jutsus that I can use with his abilities. Jiro flopped on the floor on his back near me, while Mitsuru went to go explore the rest of the tower.

I calmed my thoughts and my body before I started to meditate. Slowly, I could feel myself falling deep into consciousness to a place that I keep Isobu sealed away. Uncle Yagura said that I'm always supposed to keep Isobu sealed away, that I'm not supposed to give him any freedom. He thinks that if I give Isobu even the slightest bit of freedom that he'll try to escape the seal in place keeping him in my body. After having known Isobu for many years, I know that he is really quite peaceful. He doesn't ever experience blood lust, the only blood lust ever experienced is my own. I won't go out of my way to make someone bleed, but I don't seem to care if I do make them bleed. It's probably from spending so much time around uncle Yagura and Zabuza.

I appeared in front of Isobu's cage. It was really dark in here because Isobu prefers to hide away. All I could see of him through the bars was his one opened eye. In the darkness it looked gray with thin rings of black circling the iris which was glowing red with a ring of yellow gold around the pupil.

"You've come to visit." he stated, his voice sounded rough and harsh, just like his appearance.

"I've wanted to ask again if you will teach me that technique." I said. Recently, I've been wanting to know more about the tailed beast sealed inside of me. Uncle Yagura can only tell me what he has learned over the years of being Isobu's host, so I took to the ancient scrolls of the Mist. Usually access to them is strictly classified, but I gained permission from my uncle. This technique was only ever revealed to the first Mizukage's son, Kuroba, though at some point of his life he started to misuse that power causing Isobu to break through his seal effectively killing Kuroba.

"The first and last time I ever taught that technique to someone he started a war." he rumbled. "I will not make the same mistake twice."

"I will not make the same decisions as he did, I plan on someday becoming allies with other nations more than we are now. It's time we reached a point that all of the nations harmonized with one another. That's what you would like isn't it, peace?"

"I do not believe this technique will help you reach a state of peace." he said. "You can do so with other means."

"I will, it's just that if there happens to be a stronger force than me I would like to have a backup plan." I said. "I wouldn't use it unless if I didn't have a choice."

"No, I don't think you are ready." he said.

A curious look passed over my face. "Does that mean you will teach me when you deem I am ready?"

"You are persistent." he didn't say anything else about the topic.

"I will be patient. Whenever you think you can trust me with that technique, I'll be waiting." I said. I think this is the most I'll be able to get out of him today. It might take him some time to become less tense after the topic I brought up, I'll just have to accept that it will be a slow process getting him to share that with me. "I'll go for today, but I'll try to visit soon." He only grunted in response and closed his eye. I was right, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore today.

Over the next few days we mostly kept to ourselves, Jiro was trying to get us all to interact with each other many different times, which is admirable for him. I thought we were honestly going to just use each other to make it to the final round but he seemed to want us to actually come together as a team. At first I was very unsure about it, then after Jiro's constant attempts at conversation I decided to give a reply here or there. Those were opportunities Jiro jumped at, he was constantly trying to keep the conversation going. I was never really good at conversations, the only people I've ever had to talk to were uncle Yagura and the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist and they are not all that talkative either.

One day Jiro collected some berries and bugs for us to eat, but I didn't have any plans on eating until we got out of this forest. I kept remembering that there were poisonous things in here, but as long as I stay hydrated I'll be fine. I've been on a couple of missions were I wouldn't eat for days and I functioned just fine, only slight dizziness when I would move too fast. So, I was prepared to wait out our time in this tower without food. However, Jiro showed concern for my well being and I didn't know what to do so I ate the food he collected for us everyday, even if it was against my better judgement. As much as it bothered me, I wasn't used to people actually worrying about my well being, and that is the sole reason I ate the food Jiro got for us.

The day before the second stage was going to be over I tried talking to Isobu again. I felt as if I gave him enough time to calm down over my last question. This time I won't even bother asking, I'll try again in a month or so. I don't want to nag him too much about it. Or make him feel as if that's all I care about. He already has difficulties trusting humans.

I appeared outside of his cage, I didn't even say anything to him before he said, "I already told you, I'm not teaching you that technique. If that's why you're here, leave."

"Actually, I came to see you." I said. "I thought you might be lonely being that you're sealed in here by yourself." Sometimes, I felt bad for Isobu. He's only sealed inside of me because he's too powerful to roam about on his own. He's very peaceful, I remember when I was younger and uncle Yagura would have me kill people for him Isobu wouldn't lend me his chakra. I had to rely on my own, unless if I suffered from chakra depletion, then he would give me some of his chakra. It wasn't because he approved of what I was doing, it was only for the purpose of keeping me alive.

"You know child, out of all of my previous hosts you have talked with me the most." he said. "Everyone else thought they could gain my power by force so they would only come to this sealed place with weapons and try to get me to submit to them."

"Even my uncle Yagura?" I asked. I wasn't surprised that he would do such a thing. I've overheard other people talk about the things my uncle has done. While I'm shocked that he would do those kinds of things I understand that he acts like a different person around me.

"Yes, he once brought his staff, the one with a hook on each side. He threatened to destroy my left eye if I didn't let him use my chakra freely." he said. "However, I'm a peaceful creature and all he needed to do was ask to use my power and I would have let him."

"So, if I asked to use your chakra freely?" I questioned.

"I would let you, but your chakra is great on it's own." he said. "All of your years of training has helped to build your chakra. Though if you need some of my chakra, I will give it to you."

I thought for a moment, this whole time I've been relying on my own chakra? I've had a feeling, but I never considered it to be true. I thought if you were a jinchuuriki you automatically gained access to a whole other store of chakra to use as your own. That both chakra signatures somehow combined to become one. I voiced those thoughts to Isobu.

"That could happen over time, it requires the host to be in harmony with their demon." he said. "Our chakra signatures did slightly merge together in the past. Remember the time of your graduation exam to genin?" I nodded my head remembering when I killed all of those other participants in cold blood. "Sometime after your graduation Yagura placed those seals on your forearms and ankles to conceal our chakra. Those seals also reinforce the primary seal that was placed on your stomach from when I was first sealed inside of you."

"Wait, we only slightly merged back then? What would happen if we were to continue to merge?" I asked.

"Your chakra will be sensed again." he said. "I believe if that were to happen then Yagura would place more seals on you to protect you from those that would hunt us for our power."

"What do I have to do for our chakra signatures to merge? I don't remember what I did back then." I confessed. The last time it just happened, I really can't remember what I did for that to happen.

"You must balance the two."

I was stuck, I'm not sure how I balanced the two before. What are the odds it will happen on it's own again? How will I even know I'm doing it right? "Thank you for sharing that information with me. I should be going now, to try and figure that out." I said.

"Wait just a moment, there's something else I want to say." he said.

"What is it?"

"Make many allies, with only allies you will not have any enemies. I would like that very much. I will finally be able to obtain a more relaxed state." he said.

I wondered how this giant turtle demon could reach an even more relaxed state than he is already. Then I realized, he might open both eyes instead of just his left. I glanced around the dark space we usually meet in seeing nothing but darkness and his one eye. I might be able to actually see him one day. I've never actually seen what his body looks like, I only know that he resembles a turtle from the ancient scrolls. I don't even know if uncle Yagura has seen Isobu's form.

"I will remember that." I said, "Until next time."

When I opened my eyes appearing back in the tower in the Forest of Death, Jiro was leaning close to my face. His brown eyes looked a bit worried. "What happened? I've been trying to get your attention, but you were unconscious or something. This is the second time this has happened."

"Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my meditation." I replied.

"Oh, I see." he donned a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jiro," Mitsuru called to him, "Back off of Lady Ketto would you? You're closer than what would be appropriate."

"Hmm?" Jiro looked confused for a minute then scrambled away from me with a blush on his face. "I'm so sorry Lady Ketto! Please don't hurt me!"

"You're fine." I said.

I decided I wouldn't visit with Isobu again unless if I was alone. I don't want anyone else worrying about me or even piecing together it was Isobu I was talking to.

"That blonde Sunagakure ninja came by earlier, we didn't know what to tell her when she asked about you in your meditative state." Mitsuru said. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "She thought it was strange that we couldn't pull you out of it."

"Why did she come by here?" I asked. I shifted in my position, my limbs felt stiff from sitting this way for awhile. I leaned back on my arms and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"She was bored and wanted to walk around." Jiro said. "It is really boring in here, there's nothing to do." Jiro fell to the ground dramatically, face planting the floor.

"If we don't think about it I'm sure our time here will be fast." I said. I moved myself to stand. "Actually, I'm going to throw some kunai. Give me a few characters on the riddle to use as targets." I looked to the riddle on the wall that we first read when we entered the room. It was the only previously marked place in the whole room, I couldn't think of anything else to use as targets.

Mitsuru moved his head to look at the wall. "Um, wisdom, path, forever, and secret."

I nodded my head and walked to a better position with Jiro and Mitsuru out of the way. I reached into my kunai pouch on my left thigh and grabbed four kunai for the places Mitsuru marked. First I separated the kunai between my fingers before I drew my arm across my chest and then swung my arm in front of me, releasing the kunai just before my arm stopped moving. I held my position just in case my movement would have shifted the course of the kunai.

The sound of the kunai hitting the wall is what alerted me that it was okay to move my arm back to my side. The kunai all hit their respective targets, only the one aimed for path was slightly farther to the left than I would like it so I'll try again and build up the difficulty. "Jiro, come here for a second." I said. I had an idea on how to make this more difficult.

"Uh, sure." he replied. I could sense the hesitation in his steps as he came closer to me.

"Lace your fingers together and stand right here." I pointed to a place and he moved there. "I need you to project me up into the air to make this more challenging."

He nodded his head and braced himself. I backed away from him so that I could get a little bit of a running start. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mitsuru move into a seated position to watch. I took out four more kunai then broke out into a run. I used my left leg to push off of Jiro's hand. With our combined momentum I rose into the air much higher than I expected, so I did a front flip with the extra air and then launched the kunai. I didn't really look at were the kunai landed until my feet settled on the ground again. That was when I looked up and saw the kunai has strayed a bit more from their intended targets, but they were still on the very edge of the characters. All except for wisdom, that one flew higher missing the riddle completely. Instead that kunai was right above the balcony.

"That's pretty cool!" Jiro yelled excitedly. "You almost got them all."

"It's not good enough." I said. I grabbed four more kunai. "Let's try again. You threw me up higher than I thought you would so I had to adjust."

"Oh, sorry about that. I do some extra strength training, I've been wanting to learn to dual wield and my strength isn't where it needs to be yet." Jiro said.

"It's fine, like I said, I had to adjust but that's fine. It's a more realistic battle situation." I said.

"If you want I can conjure up my water dragon." Mitsuru called to us. "We could spar with each other while we're waiting for this part of the exam to finish."

"To make it fair it should be one on one fights." Jiro added. "But yeah, that sounds like a good way to pass time."

"I guess we could do that." I agreed. "The two of you can start."

"Actually Ketto," Mitsuru started as he stood up. "Jiro and I have already trained with each other. I would like to spar with you."

"Alright, we can spar." I turned to him already setting it in my mind to not go all out. I don't need to scare them when they were slowly opening up to me. I took another kunai out of my pouch and took up a defensive position with my left arm in front of me and the kunai in that hand. Mitsuru also took a defensive position, but he had both hands outstretched in front of him. Jiro moved to get out of our way and then we began. Mitsuru did a few hand signs and his water whip appeared. He swung it in my direction. I dodged out of the way and moved closer to Mitsuru. He dispelled his whip, because I was too close for him to use it effectively. He pulled a kunai out of his kunai pouch and blocked my jab at his chest. We struggled to gain control of the other, it was difficult to pull away everytime our kunai clashed. Sometimes one of us would pressure the other and others we would go in for the fast jabs. I cut Mitsuru a few times on his arms but he wasn't able to cut me. We fought like this for awhile before I decided I had enough playing around, so I sidestepped one of his jabs and spun to bring myself behind him and then raised the kunai to his neck. He froze, his breathing came as pants while I was slightly out of breath. "Not bad, have you ever thought of taking up a blade? You have the stamina for it."

"I wasn't really thinking about it. I'm better with ranged attacks." slowly his breathing evened out. I noticed his black bangs were sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

"Jiro, did you want to spar with me too?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh sure." Jiro grabbed his katana and took Mitsuru's place. Mitsuru moved out of the way and then our sparring session started.

The three of us ended up sparring together a lot in our time waiting for the second phase of the exams to finish. It passed the time and I like to believe I helped the two of them work on their abilities. Whenever someone would walk by our room they would peek in to see us fighting each other. Sometimes they would stay to watch but more often than not they would leave just as soon as they came once they knew what the racket was.

During the time we spent together both Jiro and Mitsuru seem to be warming up to me, or at least Jiro is for sure. Mitsuru doesn't really seem like the kind of person to show that he cares for anyone. He did seem to try to open up though. Mitsuru's distance from us didn't bother me, maybe in his own way he was getting used to me too? Jiro did most of the talking for all of us, he is such a talker. When the exam commenced on day five I didn't seem to mind them much either.


	4. Chunin Exams: Preliminaries

When the last team finally completed the second exam on the fifth day my team was relieved. We were bored out of our minds with nothing to do but wait patiently. Jiro's constant chatter was also driving me crazy, I mean it was nice that he wasn't afraid of me anymore, or at least I don't think he is but he can definitely talk a lot.

We were all directed to a large arena like room with a walkway overhead on the walls. Each team was lined up in front of the Hokage. The proctors and other shinobi stood on either side of him while the sensei's stood lined up behind him. Shozouki was standing next to Kakashi to the far right. Gaara's team was lined up next to mine, Mitsuru said that they finished the last exam almost an hour after we did, which apparently would have broken a record if we didn't do it first.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam!" Anko announced. "Now listen up, the third Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you, you maggots." Turning to the Hokage she said, "Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

He walked forward and cleared his throat, "First, before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you suppose our country holds this exam in conjunction with our allies? It's to raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship levels with our allies for sure, but it's important you understand it's true meaning. The exams are, so to speak, they are the representation between battle between allied nations. If we look at our history all the countries that we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each others military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle of behalf of their countries in a mutually selected location. That's how the chunin selection exams originally began."

"Why are we doing the exams them?" Naruto asked. "It's not like we're picking ninja to go fight."

"Well actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming chunin that's just not the whole story. This is also a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives. Many leaders and people of prominence are invited to attend this exam as guests and also to possibly seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly those rulers watch your battles and take note the strengths each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja and conversely the job request to the countries deemed weak decline, therefore the stronger our nation is the better our position is when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries, so it's important to show how much military strength our village has. The third exam is a fight with your own villages pride at stake."

"Any test is fine." Gaara said indifferently, "Just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Very well then, now listen closely. I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the third exam." the Hokage started.

A ninja wearing a green flack jacket appeared in front of the Hokage on a knee, interrupting what he was going to say. "Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me, Hayate Gekko as proctor of the third exam to speak first."

"So be it."

"It's nice to meet you all." Hayate said, he turned to us and coughed a bit. "There is something I would like all of you to do before the third exam." he coughed some more, for longer this time. "Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

"Preliminary?! Just what do you mean by that?!" the lazy ninja from the second exam shouted.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?!" I heard Jiro shout from behind me.

I didn't bother to turn around as I said his name slowly, "Jiro."

"Sorry!" he yelled, with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Sensei, sorry, but I really don't see the point." Sakura said. "What's this preliminary all about, why can't we just move on to the third exam?"

"You see, the fact is that the first and second exams might have been too easy. We didn't expect this many of you to make it this far." Hayate said. "According to the rules of the Chunin exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But is that fair?" she asked seeming distressed.

I spoke up, "Who cares about it being fair. There isn't even a guarantee that if we pass the third stage we'll become Chunin. That decision lays with the kages in attendance." I didn't know the specifics, but I did know that. I'm not counting on uncle Yagura promoting me just because I'm his niece. I know that if he thinks I'm unworthy he won't hesitate to tell me.

"Are they among the important guests?" someone asked.

The Hokage answered us this time. "Yes, among these special guests will be lords of the allied nations and three kages; myself, the Kazekage, and the Mizukage." he also added. "The final round will be held as a tournament with passing ninja of today. Keep in mind, like Miss Momochi said, that even if you do win your round the final decision may be that you are not suited to be a Chunin."

"Now that the Hokage has explained that, if there are any of you that don't think you're cut out for this kind of thing you can back out now. Our guests deserve to watch only the best." Hayate ended with another round of coughing. "Sorry about that, like I was saying, if any of you don't feel up to this now is the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"Come on! You mean right now!?" a boy with a dog hiding in his sweater said.

"We just finished barely surviving the last exam, don't we get a break?" the blonde haired leaf ninja asked.

"Man, what a drag." the lazy boy complained.

"The winners will be determined by one on one combat, sudden death." Hayate said. "So like I said, if there's anyone that doesn't feel up to it now's the time to raise your hand."

I looked around at the other ninja participating, looking to see who would back out. My money was on the lazy one and the fat one from the leaf village leaving the preliminaries. I noticed that Sakura was whispering to Sasuke about something. Then Sakura was trying to wipe tears out of her eyes. I wonder what that could be about?

I could sense something was happening over by the sensei's, it was Anko, she was arguing with Kakashi about something. Shozouki was standing near them, when he felt my gaze on him he looked to me inclining his head a bit to show that he acknowledged me. If I asked him later I'm sure he would tell me. He might not want too, but I know he will.

There was a gasp heard, I turned back to the other candidates to see Kabuto had raised his hand. "Okay, you got me. I'm out." he said this all with a smile on his face.

Hayate flipped a few pages on his clipboard before saying, "Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Gottchya." Kabuto said. He turned around and started walking to the back of the room.

"Wait a second Kabuto! You can't quit!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't get this, what's going on!?"

Before he got too far Kabuto said, "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry, but my body is just too beat up. I can't hack it. This is too much fighting without a break, I can't do it." Kabuto waved goodbye and walked away.

"Now then, does anyone else want to quit?" Hayate asked. No one else moved to raise their hands. "Very well, we will begin."

Anko touched the headset she was wearing saying, "Open the panel."

A section of the wall behind the sensei's opened to show a black screen. "The names of each opponent is chosen completely at random. Before each match these names will appear on the screen behind us. As there is nothing more to say, let us begin. In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear."

I watched along with everyone else as names quickly flashed across the screen. There was one name presented above the other with 'vs' separating them. Names randomized a little bit longer before stopping on Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado

"Those whose names have been drawn please come forward." Hayate said. The two boys walked forward towards him. "The two of you have been chosen as opponents for the first match. Are there any interjections?"

"None here." responded Sasuke.

"No," Yoroi said.

"Uh, alright then." Hayate said. "Let's begin the first match." he raised his hand to cough once, "Okay, everyone other than the two participating in this match will now clear the area and move to the upper level." he gestured towards the balcony I noticed earlier.

We all started clearing the battleground for Sasuke and Yoroi's fight. I would have liked to fight Sasuke, but I noticed that he's been grabbing his shoulder a lot in the time we were in this room, I wonder if something happened?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and harshly brushed passed someone. I glanced to see it was Gaara, but I didn't care enough to apologize, so I kept walking. I could hear Jiro and Mitsuru apologizing for me.

"Sorry about her." Mitsuru said. "I just think she's eager for her fight."

"Again, we are very very sorry." Jiro said sheepishly. He laughed nervously and I could hear him moving again.

Up on the balcony I nodded in Shozouki's direction before I leaned against the railing to watch the matches. I softly sighed, I just want to get this part of the exam done with too. What is up with all of this waiting? At least my team is at full strength for these preliminaries all thanks to our fast run through the last exam. I'm sure Jiro and Mitsuru are grateful for that.

"Then if you're ready, let the match begin." Hayate said. He stepped aside just as Yoroi threw his ninja stars and Sasuke threw a few kunai. Sasuke managed to dodge the ninja stars by falling to the ground, but I have a feeling that it's because of his shoulder.

He struggled to get up, once he did he wasted no time in getting Yoroi in a hold on the ground. Why is Sasuke not using any jutsu? Could it have something to do with his shoulder? If he is arrogant enough to think he can win this match with skill alone then I wouldn't mind throwing him down a peg or two if he does happen to win.

Yoroi's hand clutched the material of Sasuke's shirt, you could see the light blue hue of his chakra surrounding his fist. I didn't know what Yoroi's purpose for doing this was, but it looked to be even more difficult for Sasuke to move so it must have been working. Suddenly, Yoroi got out of Sasuke's hold and he had ahold of Sasuke's hair, his hand slammed Sasuke backwards into the ground.

"My chakra, you're stealing it from me!" Sasuke ground out.

Oh, is that what is happening? I rested my cheek on my hand, propping it up. I probably looked bored, as if I could care less when really that's exactly how I feel. I've never cared to learn how to steal another's chakra because I've never needed the chakra. If I ever run out of my own chakra that I have been working to expand for years I only need to tap into Isobu's chakra. I've never really needed his help though. Uncle Yagura has helped me train extensively so that I wouldn't ever need to do that. Sometimes when I'm meditating uncle Yagura would want me to try and blend some of my chakra with Isobu's so that it would make me stronger. He thinks that if I'm constantly exposed to a higher chakra signature that my body will adjust to it, especially if I've been trying to merge that chakra with my own.

I am curious about Yoroi's ability though, is it as effective as Jiro's? Jiro was able to render several ninja unconscious in a matter of minutes when we were in the Forest of Death. If Yoroi's ability is like Jiro's then I know Sasuke doesn't have much time left before his body fails him in favor of unconsciousness. Though it does look like Yoroi's ability is not as advanced as Jiro's, Sasuke only seems to be displaying discomfort and awareness of losing his chakra at this stage.

Yoroi continued to hold Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke's body seemed to be losing energy. Maybe Yoroi's ability is nearly as efficient as Jiro's, because now it looks as if Sasuke's fight will be over soon.

Huh, that's disappointing. Here I thought Sasuke could be a worthy opponent, but from what I've seen there isn't really anything special about him. One of those all talk types. Why did I want to fight him again?

Sasuke fisted his right hand before shouting, "Get off of me." he quickly used his right leg to kick Yoroi away from himself. There it is, the fire that people of the land of fire seem to possess. Sasuke won't be giving up easily, that's why I wanted to fight him. I was in need of a challenge.

Sasuke struggled to stand, but he made it to his feet.

"I see you have some strength left, don't worry. I'll make this short and sweet." Yoroi said. He charged at Sasuke with the chakra still glowing in his right hand. Sasuke managed to doged each punch. Sasuke ducked under Yoroi's fist and got behind him to throw a kick in his direction, but Yoroi dodged out of the way. Sasuke stood in place panting heavily.

"Hey Sasuke, you're letting this guy walk all over you and you call yourself an Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. I looked over to him to see him leaning over the railing to yell down to Sasuke. "Come on! Stop messing around and get it in gear!"

Yoroi approached Sasuke again, but Sasuke seemed to have a plan now. Sasuke dodged all of Yoroi's advances and then sent a kick of his own to Yoroi's jaw. It looks as if he's utilizing some taijutsu from another genin, I heard the boy with the bowl cut exclaim such.

Sasuke was caught with one of Yoroi's punches and was sent flying back. They were both sent flying. When he was in the air I noticed markings moving across his skin as if it was flames. I couldn't see exactly what the source was, but it seemed to be coming from somewhere on his shoulder. The flames covered half of his face before they recede back to his shoulder. Sasuke kicked Yoroi again and then punched him down into the floor. Sasuke followed and kicked him one more time into the floor. Yoroi's back connected, he screamed out and then seemed to lose consciousness. Sasuke was left panting, barely able to hold himself up.

Hayate approached the two, first going to Yoroi. "Alright, this one is spent." he looked to Sasuke to see him struggle to stand. "The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke reading his book looking as if he couldn't care less about the outcome of the match.

"Sasuke, you won but in a very uncool way. It looks like you got your butt beat!" Naruto yelled down to his teammate while laughing.

Sasuke walked out with Kakashi while clutching his shoulder. "I wonder what he is like at full power." I mused.

"What do you mean by that?" I looked to my right to see the blonde sand nin standing next to me. Her sensei was standing behind her and to the right. Now that I was looking around I saw that Kankuro was leaning on the railing to my left and Gaara was to the left of him with his arms crossed. They all seemed to be listening to what I was going to say.

"You mean you haven't noticed that throughout the whole fight Sasuke has been paying extra attention to his left shoulder?" I questioned. The next match must have started because there was a blast that went off in front of us. I didn't pay it any mind.

"His shoulder?" Kankuro asked. "I think I did see him grab it once."

"That time when he was in the air there were markings that were spreading across the left side of his body. Something must have happened to him in the Forest of Death." I said airily. "Right now he's probably experiencing an imbalance of chakra in his body."

I glanced down to the current match to see that Shino Aburame from the leaf village seemed to have bugs crawling out of his body. Overall the fight didn't seem to last too long, Shino was deemed the winner.

I looked to the screen to see who was next, "Well Kankuro, it looks like you are next. Though I was hoping I would be the one to give you a thrashing for the other day."

"What do you mean, I said I was sorry!" he quickly glanced to Gaara, "Right Gaara, I said I was sorry."

"You already forgot, you were the one to challenge me." I looked to him, "I wasn't raised to run away. Your chakra levels are not all that high either, I feel as if I can take you without much of a fight on your part."

"What did you say brat?" he grit his teeth, glaring at me.

I ignored him, "You should go before you're forced to forfeit, it looks like your opponent is waiting for you."

"Don't bash my chakra! You don't even have any!" he ground out. He turned to go down to the battleground.

Nonchalantly, as if it was the most well known piece of information I said, "Never reveal your chakra to your prey otherwise they will sense you coming to kill them."

Kankuro froze in place and I could see his body tense. "Is that a threat?" he growled.

"On no, of course not." I turned back to the battlefield no longer paying attention to Kankuro. "Consider it a warning, someone has to put you in your place." I could hear him walk away to go participate in his match.

It was quiet up here for a moment before the girl said something, "Would you really kill him?"

"Probably not, I only kill who the Mizukage tells me to kill." I said. I turned to her, "I don't believe I know your name."

"Temari of the sand." she said. "Kankuro and Gaara are my younger brothers."

"The sand siblings?" I raised a brow. I wondered how they ended up on the same team together.

"It's kind of a long story." she said. "What about your teammates, are you friends with those guys? The one with brown hair is uh, energetic? The one with black hair seems attractive enough."

"I only met them days before we were to leave Kirigakure to come here." I said. "The energetic one is Jiro, and the other is Mitsuru."

"So you don't even know them at all?!" she exclaimed.

"Not really." I responded.

"And you're okay with that?! You trusted them to have your back in the Forest of Death?!"

"I'm okay with not knowing them, that way I won't get attached to them. As for trusting them, I suppose I trust them enough to not get me killed." I replied.

I looked down to see Kankuro take the thing off of his back. He didn't even get to throw an attack when his opponent literally wrapped his limbs around Kankuro's body. His arms and legs stretched in a way that was inhuman. There was a snap and I knew Kankuro's head had snapped. However, I noticed something. The chakra coming from Kankuro was faint, so I didn't say anything. Kankuro's face started to crack and crumble away to show a puppets face.

"Now it's my turn." the smile on the puppet looked off. The head twisted around other parts of the puppet following. In no time at all Kankuro moved the puppet in a way that left the other ninja unconscious on the floor. At the end of it Kankuro revealed himself from the bandaged object on the floor with chakra strings coming from his hand.

So he's a puppet master huh? Interesting. It reminds me of the technique I've been wanting Isobu to teach me. I think I will be able to convince him that I am worthy of being taught.

The next match was Sakura Haruno against Ino Yamanaka. When the match started it was easy to tell that they were both throwing their punches. This looked to be a fight not worth watching.

"What kind of fight is this?" I asked. I didn't want to watch anymore, the whole match was pathetic.

"They're rivals." Shozouki said. I looked around for him noticing that him and Jiro along with Mitsuru joined me by the sand ninjas.

"If they're rivals they wouldn't be holding their punches." I said to him.

His light brown hair swayed as he shook his head, "They are still friends and they care for each other, that's why they are throwing their punches."

"I'll take your word for it, I guess. I've never had a rival before." I brushed off the notion of rivals. I've never been able to have one because I was always isolated from the other people of the land of water. Uncle Yagura either always had me out on missions or had me stay in the kage tower.

"I've never had a rival either." Temari sighed. "I'm always stuck with these two." she pointed to her brothers.

"There is no winner of the fourth match due to a double knockout." Hayate announced. I looked to the two girls bodies on the floor, Ino cut her hair short like how I noticed Sakura's was after the Forest of Death. "The next match is Tenten and Mitsuru Onishi."

Mitsuru turned to walk himself down to the battlefield.

"Mitsuru." I said, he stopped to listen, "Don't lose."

"I wasn't planning on it. Don't worry." he continued walking down.

His opponent, Tenten, is a girl with dark brown hair in two buns atop her head. She had a forehead protector with a blue ribbon on her forehead like a true ninja. She wore a light pink kimono top without sleeves and blue pants. Mitsuru faced her, his crystal blues eyes showing indifference.

The two ninja that were similar to each other in looks with the bowl cut hairstyles started cheering for Tenten. It was getting annoying, I tried blocking them out but when I heard the younger one say that Tenten should send Mitsuru back to our village on a stretcher I couldn't help but scoff. Any ninja from the land of water would be sure to give any fight their all. I'm expecting Mitsuru to either win or lose by knockout. He said that he was a part of the future of the land of water, that our generation would have to be great if our nation was going to amount to anything in the future. I wonder who it is exactly he thinks he needs to prove himself to? Maybe the council of elders to show he's better than any regular ninja. What if he just wants everyone to respect him like Jiro wants? Either way, I know Jiro will give this fight his all.

"The match can begin." Hayate said.

Tenten stood there analysing Mitsuru. Waiting for him to make the first move.

"Ladies first." Mitsuru smirked.

"If you're sure." she said. She threw a bunch of ninja stars towards Mitsuru. He made a slight movement and missed all of the stars.

"That's it?" he said. "Try again."

She leapt up into the air and unwound a scroll around her body. Many weapons flew out flying towards Mitsuru, but he dodged those too. He did some hand signs before water jetted from his mouth creating his water dragon. I suppose that makes sense, he has to have a pre existing water source. Otherwise he has to create his own water source. He launched his water dragon at her connecting full force. She was slammed into the wall with the water dragon dissipating into a puddle on the floor around her. Mitsuru move both of his hands together in an upward movement recreating his water dragon.

Tenten pushed herself off of the wall trying to regain her composure over the shock of Mitsuru's water dragon. When Mitsuru sent his water dragon toward her again she was able to dodge it. Being that it is a larger mass he wasn't able to move the dragon in time to catch her before it smashed into the wall.

Mitsuru rose his arms again while Tenten summoned a ball and chain and ran towards Mitsuru. This time instead of attacking her, Mitsuru exhaled a deep breath and moved the dragon in front of himself for protection. The dragon crystalized into ice, shielding himself from the weapon, of which got stuck. Tenten tried pulling it free but gave up on it. She tried dodging out of the way when the dragon reared up to hit her but she didn't move in time and was knocked unconscious.

Hayate went to check on Tenten, he stood from his crouched position by Tenten and declared, "Mitsuru Onishi is the winner of this match."

Mitsuru let his ice dragon disappear in a flurry of shattered ice crystals before he silently walked his way up to the balcony while Tenten's sensei and teammate fussed over her body. They really seem to care about her. Mitsuru joined us on the balcony and didn't say a word. I never would have guessed that he was part of the Yuki clan, they are the only ones who can use ice release. I'm not going to say anything about it though, those with a kekkei genkai are hunted in the land of water. The Yuki clan no longer exists in an organized manner, they are all over the place, hiding because they fear they will also be killed for their abilities.

Instead, I glanced up to the screen to see my name along with Temari's. I turned to walk down to the battlefield without a word to anyone. I stood waiting for Temari to appear across from me.

"Come on Ketto! You got this!" Naruto shouted. I looked up to him to see he had a big goofy smile on his face and his thumbs were raised. I've never had someone cheer me on before so this is kind of odd.

I detached my sword from the belt I used to keep it in place on my held it in my hand. For a moment I wondered if I should try and challenge myself and try to win with only taijutsu. I gazed at my sword, Kukoshibyo, and made the decision to not use it. I lodged Kukoshibyo into the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Temari asked confused.

I adopted a defencive stance, my right leg was placed in front of my left. My bandaged hands were fisted, my right arm in place to defend if I need to with my left ready to strike. "I'm preparing to win." I said. I nodded to her, "The fan on your back only is effective for ranged attacks, isn't it." I didn't state it as a question, because I felt I already knew the answer.

"As if you could get close enough to test your little theory." she glared as she took the fan off of her back to prepare for when Hayate would declare we could start. She was far enough away from me where her ranged attack would work, but I was confident I could get to her before she could use her fan.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"It's your funeral." she said.

Hayate stood in between us. First he looked to Temari, "Suna nin, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said.

He turned to look to me, "Kiri nin, are you ready?"

"Absolutely." I could feel the excitement rising in my chest, the same excitement I get before and during each fight. Every fight is a way to prove yourself to others, I will not let my uncle down with a defeat. Now, I am also fighting to prove Kirigakure's strength. Mitsuru already won his round, now it's up to me and Jiro to win ours.

"Alright, you may begin your match." he said. He stepped out of the way just in time for me to dash passed him with Isobu's speed. I punched Temari in the abdomen which sent her flying into the wall. I stayed in the spot that I punched her, my left fist still raised. I was giving her time to pull herself off the wall. She lifted her head and coughed out blood.

"I-I didn't even see you move!" she cried out. "How is that possible?!"

I ignored her question, "Get up and fight."

She pulled herself from the wall, her grip on her fan again. This time I let her use the fan. She opened it until three purple circles were revealed. Then she fanned it across herself causing high winds to rush towards me. The winds caused a cyclone, it looked like I was going to be stuck in it but I wasn't afraid. I knew I had to move before she threw something in here with me, that would make getting out more difficult.

I closed my right eye to protect it from the cutting winds, like Isobu the only part of my body that isn't protected by my thick skin is my eyes. I used my left arm to shield that eye, I still needed to see but I didn't want it getting damaged by the winds. I braced myself, first pouring some of my chakra into my feet so I wouldn't be lifted away and then started to push my way through the gale of wind. My thigh length hair that I wear in a high ponytail was weightless, it was twirling nearly straight up into the air. I could feel it moving all around, tugging at my scalp. I was right, I would have been blown away if I didn't concentrate chakra into my feet.

Temari saw me walking out of her cyclone and started to freak out. "How are you able to move?! How are you not being blown away right now?!"

I made it out of the cyclone feeling thankful for uncle Yagura's ruthless training. My strength and stamina is nearly on the same level as uncle Yagura's himself. I lowered my left arm that was shielding my eye and opened my other eye, I didn't want anyone else knowing about my eyes.

"Is that all?" I asked. "I was hoping you would give me more of a challenge." I got back in my defensive stance from earlier and charged at her again. I threw punch after punch, even adding a kick here and there.

I kicked her across the room causing her to land on her back. I used my speed to rush over to her, landing on a knee, I noticed that she was still conscious but she was having difficulty moving. I used my left fist to give her one last punch to her abdomen. She coughed up blood again and lost consciousness. She had blood on her face along with a bruise that was forming on her right cheek. I didn't notice until now, but there was also some of her blood that soaked into the bandages on my hands.

I slowly got up from my kneeled position, not even waiting for Hayate's judgement on the match, grabbed Kukoshibyo and walked back up to my space on the balcony. Before I could reach my place by the railing I was stopped by Gaara. He didn't say anything, he just stood in my way a little unsteady. His breathing was abnormal, he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. He stared at me, his seafoam green eyes locked onto my grey. If I couldn't feel his blood lust I would think he was furious with me for beating his sister unconscious. I only stood there, not wanting to cause an unsanctioned fight. I still need to make it to the final round for uncle Yagura and I wasn't going to jeopardise that by participating in this kind of fight.

"U-uh, G-Gaara?" Kankuro asked. I broke eye contact with Gaara to look over at him. He looked very uneasy, as if he thought Gaara was going to do something.

Gaara didn't seem to acknowledge Kankuro, he remained in place staring at me. I put one hand on each of his shoulders and said, "Deep breathes, slow down your heartbeat." I breathed in and out slowly to show him what to do. He started to copy me, his body relaxed and I let go of him. "There you go, just remember to try and keep that blood lust of yours in check."

"Thanks." he said. He looked a bit confused.

"How did you know?" Kankuro asked. I moved to take my place by the railing so I could watch the remaining matches.

"Really?" questioned Jiro. "I suck at sensing other people's chakra and I could still feel his blood lust."

"In Kirigakure most people can't control their blood lust." Mitsuru added, "You learn at a very young age to sense another's blood lust so that you can avoid them. Otherwise you could end up dead if you get in their way."

"That's harsh." Kankuro muttered.

"Well, we come from a place that was known as the Bloody Mist." I said. "It's not uncommon for us to experience our own blood lust. In Kirigakure we have a separate academy specifically for weapons training. We get a little excited when wielding a blade."

"Guilty as charged." Jiro smiled at his confession. I never would have thought he of all people experienced such a thing. He seems so happy all the time. Like he would have more in life to look forward to than some bloodshed.

The screen changed and showed one of the names I've been waiting for, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. "I've been waiting for this match." I said.

"Huh?" Jiro looked to the screen, "Which one are you talking about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have a feeling that knucklehead is one to watch out for." I said.

"Uh, if you think so…" Jiro seemed unsure, but I didn't care. He didn't suspect what I did.

Naruto and Kiba met up on the battlefield and immediately started trash talking each other. Kiba took a small white dog out of his jacket which confused Naruto. The dogs name was Akamaru and apparently he is apart of Kiba as his ninkin. It reminds me of a family from the north that bonded with bears.

Naruto took one hit from Kiba and was on the ground. It seemed as if he was already down for the count, but I knew better. His dream of becoming Hokage is greater than giving up this early in the round.

He slowly stood up, "Don't ever, don't ever underestimate me!"

Kiba used smoke bombs to attack Naruto. Kiba hit Naruto from the edges of the smoke cloud. When Naruto burst out of the cloud Akamaru landed in his face pushing him back in. When the smoke cloud cleared Naruto was on the ground. Akamaru ran back to Kiba. I could sense the chakra of both Naruto and Akamaru were the same. Naruto must have used a shadow clone and a transformation jutsu to alter his appearance.

"This will be interesting." I muttered. I adopted the position I did before, leaning over the railing with my chin resting on my open palm.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jiro asked, looking over from the fight.

"Just wait a second."

Instead of leaping into Kiba's arms like expected Akamaru latched his teeth onto Kiba's arm. Akamaru transformed back into Naruto. Who started taunting Kiba. Honestly, I was a bit surprised when I found out Naruto could do a shadow clone and transformation jutsu at the same time. That's something that is more advanced for a genin to be able to do.

"Where's Akamaru?!" Kiba yelled.

"Right here." Naruto pulled Akamaru out from who knows where, holding him up by each of his front paws.

"Akamaru!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto swayed Akamaru back and forth teasingly. "It was too easy."

Kiba tossed Akamaru a pill before taking one himself. "If I were you I would let Akamaru go." he growled.

Akamaru's fur turned red, which must have startled Naruto because he dropped him. Akamaru ran over to Kiba and jumped on his back. He transformed into Kiba, together they started to bombard Naruto with punches. More smoke bombs were used, when the smoke cleared this time there were three Kiba's.

I could still tell which one was Naruto and it seemed as if Kiba could too. He punched Naruto sending him flying. When Naruto landed on the ground he transformed into Akamaru. Kiba was confused and furious causing him to lose his senses and punch the real Akamaru.

"That's not even the best of it, wanna try out my super secret move?!" Naruto shouted. Kiba ran at him throwing kunai and ninja stars. Naruto was knocked down but he didn't give up. He picked himself up after he was thrown down every time. It was admirable to watch. Knowing he was doing this all for his dream touched my heart.

"Come on, I don't even care who wins. I just want this match to be over with already." Kankuro complained.

"My money's on Naruto." I said. After I said that I witnessed Naruto fart in Kiba's face. I guess that's one way to stall your opponent. I could hear Jiro chuckling uncontrollably to my right.

Naruto made five shadow clones. All of them converged on Kiba at the same time, all taking turns kicking him in the head. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba was left on the floor unconscious leaving Naruto the winner.

Hayate checked over Kiba's body before announcing, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of this match."

"I knew he would win." I said. "That jutsu at the end was quite a surprise."

"Yeah, who would have thought the kid could pull that off." Mitsuru added.

Naruto walked back up to the balcony. "Did you see me Sakura?! I did good right?"

"You idiot, who farts in someones face?!" she yelled back. "You're disgusting!" she turned her back on him causing him to pout.

"Sakura, why are you always so mean!" he whined.

"Hey, Jiro." Started Mitsuru. "It's your turn."

I diverted my attention away from Naruto's dramatics to look at the screen that said Jiro Matsuo and Dosu Kinuta. "Huh?" Jiro also looked to the screen. "Finally, I was wondering if it was ever going to be my turn." A large smile appeared on his face, a sparkle shining in his dark brown eyes. A sparkle that remained even as his smile slipped from his face when his eyes met my grey. I didn't say anything to him, he just nodded his head and turned to go down to the battlefield.

"That was weird." Kankuro muttered. He turned back to the railing waiting for the match to start.

Jiro stood across from Dosu, one of the ninja from the sound village. There didn't look to be anything special about him. He was slouched over with his legs spread apart. He had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long spacious sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, something made of what looked like straw was sticking out from the back of his scarf,

Jiro unsheathed his katana from the holster that is laying on his back diagonally from the right with that hand. "A sword, you think you can beat me with kenjutsu? I think my sound would be faster than you." Dosu said smugly.

"Shut up, there is no way I'm going to lose this fight! I have a lot on the line, you don't know what I could lose!" Jiro shouted.

"I think I do, you're the kid that shouted out during the second exam that you needed to continue or else she'll kill you." Dosu pointed out. "I was curious as to who you could be talking about. Some woman, maybe your mother, would be angry enough at you to roughen you up a bit, I know my mother would if I failed. I realized that wasn't the case when I started keeping an eye on you." Jiro was quiet, I could see his jaw clenched. Dosu smirked, "It's that girl on your team, isn't it? She played with that sand ninja during their match, I wonder what she could really do if she went all out. Something tells me that you know and that is what terrifies you."

Jiro raised his katana, pointing it at Dosu. "I said shut up, you don't know anything."

It looked as if Jiro's gaze could kill, but it only made Dosu chuckle. "If I were her I would kill you. You're nothing but a weakling, you think you can beat me with a sword?! If that's all you've got you should forfeit now. Then maybe they'll give me a real opponent."

"You'll pay for that." Jiro growled.

"Sound nin are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, this'll be over quick." Dosu taunted.

"Mist nin are you ready?" Hayate looked to Jiro, he was still glaring across the space from himself to Dosu. His only reply was a single nod while maintaining eye contact with Dosu. "Then you may begin your match."

Hayate got out of the way. Jiro ran at Dosu with his katana raised, he jumped and was going to land a hit on Dosu when Dosu blocked with his right arm. Jiro's blade met with some resistance and there was also a muffled clash with metal. Jiro jumped back with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Stumped are you?" Dosu pulled up the long sleeve covering his left arm to reveal a metal object with holes in it. The object reminded me of some kind of gauntlet. "This is my speaker to transmit sound waves." Dosu waved his arm which caused a wave of sound to fly towards Jiro. "I told you this would be over fast."

Jiro tried using his katana as a support to try and jump over the sound wave, but was knocked down. Jiro tried to sit up, but it looked as if he couldn't gain his balance back.

"I wonder how severe your dizziness is? Can you still see fine, or is your vision blurred too?" Dosu questioned. Knowing what Jiro was experiencing and seeing him struggle I knew he wouldn't be continuing to the last stage of the Chunin exams. It looks like Dosu is at a greater advantage than Jiro is right now. I was surprised to see Jiro managed to push himself into a kneeling position, he was kneeling on one knee with the other in place to lift himself the rest of the way off of the floor. "You should be puking because of the nausea with being dizzy. Maybe I should amp up my sound waves."

Dosu waved his arm again sending an even stronger sound wave towards Jiro, instead of trying to dodge this one like he did last time he stuck his katana into the ground to use as a support. When the sound wave passed Jiro coughed blood and I could see a river of blood coming from his ears too. He stood still propped against his sword.

"How are you still standing?!" Dosu yelled. Jiro didn't acknowledge that Dosu said anything, probably because the blood trailing from his ears is from burst eardrums. I doubt Jiro can hear anything right now.

Jiro pushed himself off of his katana trying to steady himself without the aid of his sword. He pulled the sword from the ground holding it at his side. "I told you, I'm not going to lose this fight. I don't care about any ability you may have, I will defeat you." Jiro said lowly. I could feel Jiro's bloodlust from here. I know he said that he also experienced it but witnessing Jiro, the boy that's just as goofy as Naruto, with the intent to kill in his eyes is a bit shocking.

Jiro lifted his katana, the blade glowing blue, and charged at Dosu. This time he tried to move faster than Dosu to land hits on Dosu's chest and legs. Jiro's movements were sluggish at first but with every attempted blow the roles reversed. Jiro's speed was picking up while Dosu was becoming more sluggish. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, I was able to tell right away that the blue glow was Jiro taking chakra. It took me a little bit longer after that realization to figure out Jiro was transferring the chakra to himself. I've never seen anything like this before. I mean Kisame's Samehada devoured the chakra of it's opponents, but it never gave the chakra to Kisame. The chakra was always absorbed into the sword. I didn't even know that Jiro could transfer chakra to himself. I knew he could take it and transfer it to other people, but usually people that absorb chakra can't take it in themselves.

Jiro plunged his katana into Dosu's abdomen causing him to scream loudly in pain before slouching forward against Jiro unconscious. Jiro shoved Dosu off the end of his sword as he wrenched it free. Dosu's body fell to the ground, Jiro flicked his katana to the side causing blood to fly off the blade.

Hayate checked over Dosu's body as Jiro stood there. "The winner of this match is Jiro Matsuo."

Medic's rushed onto the battlefield to collect Dosu's body. One of them approached Jiro and directed him away too, probably to take a look at his ears.

"I'm going to go check on him." Shozouki said. "Would the two of you like to come with me?" the brown haired man stopped on his way to see Jiro to look to the two of us, his lavender eyes questioning.

"I'll come with," Mitsuru said. "What about you?" he asked me.

"I'll stay here, I still want to watch the fights." I said. He nodded to me before walking away with Shozouki. Not wanting to be by myself with Kankuro and Gaara, I walked over to where Naruto was watching the battles. "Hey Naruto, do you mind if I watch the remaining battles with you?"

Sakura was standing with Naruto, she replied before Naruto could. "Yes, it would be nice to have another girl over here!"

"Hey, Ketto, you did good in your match." Naruto said.

"You did pretty good too Naruto." I said. A boy with a bowl cut appeared next to Naruto.

"Hi my name is Rock Lee! I'm a genin of the Leaf village too!" the boy shouted.

"Uh, hi?" I was a little unsure of his character, but he seemed harmless enough.

"The next match is Hinata and Neji Hyuga." Lee said. The two in question appeared on the battlefield.

"Hello, brother." Hinata greeted.

"So they are siblings?" I questioned. I suppose they do look similar enough.

"No," Lee said. "Hinata is from the main branch, Neji is from a side branch, but they call each other brother and sister out of respect of being from the same family."

Neji started calling Hinata weak and telling her to give up the match saying that she would always be a failure. "Your Byakugan will never be as strong as mine." he said.

"Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"Like the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan, the Hyuga clan has Byakugan. It is said that the Sharingan is derived from the Byakugan and that the Byakugan is stronger in comparison." Kakashi explained.

While Kakashi was talking I saw Neji degrade Hinata. If they were family why would he say these things to her? Not even my brother would say things like that to me and he is considered a Demon of the Mist, a cold blooded killer.

"Stop it! Who are you to tell Hinata what she can or can't be?! Come on Hinata show him what you can do!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata activated her own Byakugan, the veins in her pupiless eyes enlarging along with the ones surrounding her eyes. She began delivering blows to Neji that he would only deflect and send his own her way, she would also deflect.

"That is Hyuga taijutsu, the most advanced form of taijutsu in the hidden Leaf village." Lee said with admiration shining through both his eyes and his voice. He stopped watching the fight for a minute to turn to me. "Ketto what style of taijutsu do you use? That is one of the most advanced taijutsu styles I've ever seen."

"I never thought of it being a style of taijutsu." I said. "In Kirigakure I received training from all of the seven ninja swordsmen before they defected and they all adapted the same fighting style. However, I have noticed that other ninja of Kirigakure do not have the same fighting style."

"Did you say the seven ninja swordsmen?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah she did, what's the big deal?" Naruto asked looking confused as he looked from me to Lee.

"Naruto, remember how Zabuza was a ninja swordsman of the Mist?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded his head. "There are six more people that hold that title in Kirigakure. They are considered the seven strongest ninja in the land of water. It is said that they are all nearly kage level and that all of their fighting styles are more advanced than anyone else's in the nation."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. He turned to me with sparkles in his eyes, Lee joining him. "Will you teach me your taijutsu?!" they both yelled.

"Uh, maybe someday?" I said it like a question because I had never had someone want me to teach them how to fight before. "Let's go back to the match."

We all turned to lean against the railing to watch the rest of the fight.

"Hey did you see that? Did Hinata hit Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I think it was only a graze." Sakura said.

"Still, a hit that close could do some damage." Lee said.

His sensei whose name I discovered was Gai started to explain. "Their taijustu is different than ours, we focus on external damage. We use crushing blows to raise contusions to the glands to bring damage to the body. The Hyuga's attack their enemies internal organs through the chakra network where the chakra flows. They're way subtle. Perhaps that is thrilling to watch, but it slowly takes effect with devastating results."

"They attack the chakra network? That's amazing." Sakura said.

"How does your taijustu work?" Naruto asked me.

"Hmm?" I looked over to him, "Oh, it's mainly just physical strength and speed, but with each punch or kick there is added chakra to intensify the blow. It's pretty barbaric if you watch it."

"I thought it was beautiful!" Lee exclaimed. I've never had anyone think my fighting was beautiful. Good form, yes, but beautiful?

We turned back to the match to see Neji strike Hinata's chest causing her to cough up blood. Hinata moved to strike Neji's face only for Neji to strike her arms first. "He was able to strike her chakra points halting her chakra flow. That is why Hinata's blows haven't caused any damage to Neji." Kakashi explained. "I can't even see chakra points with my Sharingan."

"The Byakugan seems to be a really advanced gekkei genkai." I muttered.

Hinata coughed up more blood, but she got back in her defensive stance and started throwing more punches Neji's way. She looked so fierce, she wasn't going to give up. She was doing good before Neji grabbed her arm and used his flat hand to land an upwards blow to her chin. She fell back a few steps, coughed, and regained her balance before rushing towards Neji again. Neji side stepped Hinata and landed another blow to Hinata's chest. She fell face first to the ground.

Hayate stepped out on the battlefield. "Since Hinata is unable to continue this match-"

Naruto was going to lean over the railing to shout when I stopped him. "Ketto what are you-"

"She's not unconscious!" I called out. I could feel Hinata's chakra, I couldn't see it like someone with the Byakugan could but I could still feel it and I know what I'm feeling right now. "I believe you all have underestimated Hinata, am I right Hinata?"

The girl moved and slowly brought herself to her knees. "Right!" she yelled. She pulled herself up to her feet with a bit of struggle.

"What are you doing?!" Neji yelled. "I can tell you can barely stand. You should just accept your defeat."

"I know you are suffering more than me. You care more about the main and side branches than I do." she said. Hinata should quit, I don't think her body can take another hit. The fact that she was able to last this long is admirable though.

Neji was furious, running towards Hinata. I believed he was going to deliver a killing blow to Hinata. Before he could reach Hinata, Gai put an arm around Neji's neck from behind, Kakashi had ahold of his right arm that was extended out towards Hinata, Kurenai who I found out was Hinata's sensei had ahold of Neji's left arm. I was also in this jumble of sensei's, I was in front of Neji with my arms wrapped around his waist, I was in a semi crouched position to brace myself to hold him in place. When I didn't have to, that was when I noticed the other sensei's.

"Neji, get ahold of yourself. You promised me that you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up." Gai said.

"Why are you and the other Jounin butting in, and you Ketto was it? This doesn't concern you. The head family gets special treatment huh?! Even foreigners are wanting to protect you." Neji growled.

"I don't know anything about your family." I started, my voice was low and had a darkness to it. "But what I do know is that my brother, a cold hearted rogue ninja from the hidden Mist village, wanted for the hundreds of people he murdered and his other crimes against the village. The one who taught me to be a ninja, he always came at me with the intent to kill but despite that he never would actually kill me." I paused for a second before looking up to Neji. "You are beneath even him, you are worse than trash, filth." My glare was so intense that he soon looked away.

Hinata gasped and coughed several times before falling to her back. She soon lost consciousness. Now Naruto was at her side. I let go of Neji, the other Jounin doing the same.

"Naruto, I have some advice for you." Neji called. Naruto looked to him wondering what he would have to say. "First, stop your cheering it's disgraceful of a shinobi. Second, once a failure always a failure."

Naruto rushed at him but was stopped by Lee. "I know Naruto, but remember there can not be any unsanctioned fights. Wait to see if you will face him in the finals."

"Alright, fine." Naruto grumbled.

Hinata coughed up blood while unconcious. Kurenai opened Hinata's sweatshirt to feel her chest. I don't know what she felt, but I could feel Hinata's remaining chakra was nearly gone. Kurenai looked to Neji.

"Don't glare at me, you should be trying to save her." Neji said.

Medical ninja rushed out with a stretcher. "I can't find a pulse. Quick, we have to get her to the emergency room!" They rushed Hinata to the emergency room leaving most of us in a state of shock.

Naruto turned to Neji. He held out his fist with some blood on it, I wasn't sure if it was his or some of Hinata's, but with the small pool of Hinata's blood on the floor I assumed it was hers, "I vow to win." It was directed to Neji as a promise, but even I doubted Naruto's ability to win that fight.

I was still close to Neji so he was the only one to hear me when I said, "If you happen to face off with me in the final round, I will beat you within an inch of your life like you have done to Hinata. That is a promise." I turned to go back up to the balcony, we still have another fight, Gaara and Lee's.

Lee stayed down on the battlefield and waited for Gaara to come down. It took Gaara no time at all, he quickly appeared across from Lee.

Up on the balcony I was next to Naruto, it was just the two of us. That is until Kankuro walked over, "Why are the two of you alone?" he asked.

"Hn," I looked over to him. He was trying to act all cool with his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. "Does it matter?"

"Well no, I just thought the two of you would like some company is all." he said.

"I guess you could watch with us." I said nonchalantly.

We watched Lee prepare himself for his fight with Gaara. "You know, I don't know what kind of moves the guy with the dumb haircut has got but it won't be enough to take down Gaara, not in this lifetime." Kankuro said.

"Wrong." Naruto said suddenly. "Lee's stronger than you think. You have no idea."

The cork on Gaara's gourd popped off. "Alright, if you are both ready, you may begin." Hayate said.

Lee ran towards Gaara jumping when he got closer to land a kick, "Leaf Hurricane!" The kick never landed, instead a wall of sand protected Gaara. The sand moved in front of Gaara and moved to fall on Lee like a wave of water would. Lee flipped backwards to give himself some distance. The sand started pouring back into Gaara's gourd.

Lee ran towards Gaara again this time sticking with punches. Only each punch was blocked by Gaara's sand too. Gaara sent his sand towards Lee, who pulled out a kunai to block.

"Hey he's using the sand as a shield!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's not doing it, the sand is doing it of its own accord." Kankuro said. "It's almost like a living thing, it'll come to Gaara's defence without his doing anything. That's why Gaara's never been injured. No one can even get at him, no one's ever been able to touch him."

Lee took on a defensive stance. "Well, is that all?" Gaara asked. "I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough blood." Gaara's sand rushed to Lee grabbing him by his right leg and throwing him around in the air before tossing him into a wall. Gaara's sand went to strike Lee, but Lee dodged and ran to Gaara throwing punches and kicks at him, each one was deflected by sand.

Lee slipped on some sand and fell. The sand converged on him making everyone believe he was hit, but he was rolling through the air in a ball. Then he landed on the top of a statue.

"Alright Lee, take them off!" Gai called to him.

"But sensei, you said that was only as a last resort when the lives of very important people were at stake!" Lee yelled back.

Gai raised a thumb up, "That's right I did, but this is an exception!"

"Really? Really?!" Lee sat down on top of the statue to pull off the orange leg warmers around his ankles to reveal some weights. He took them off and stood up again. "Much better now I am able to move freely." He let go of the weights causing them to fall. They connected with the ground leaving craters and lots of smoke.

"What?" I didn't mean it as a question, I just didn't see that coming.

Lee jumped down from his place on top of the statue and started attacking Gaara once again. This time he moved very fast, I would dare say he ran as fast as I do when I'm using Isobu's speed. Gaara's sand was doing it's best to protect him. Gaara didn't know where to look. Lee threw a kick down atop Gaara's head causing him to lose his balance.

"Woah, that's scary and I thought he was quick before. He's been that fast all this time?" Naruto said in awe.

Lee continued attacking leaving no time for Gaara to defend himself. Soon he had Gaara on the floor. Gaara pushed himself up, his sand continued to pour out of his gourd. As he stood Gaara kept his head down, I notice a big chunk of sand fall from his face.

"Wait a minute," I started, "Something's not right."

Gaara lifted his head showing that most of his body was covered in sand that was cracking. There was a creepy smile on his face showing that he was going to start losing control of his blood lust.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy, his face is falling off!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't get it, is he made of sand or something? All of those blows and kicks Lee hit him with, did any of them get through?"

"No." Kankuro said. "It's like he's wearing a suit of armor. Ordinarily those shifting clouds of sand are enough to shield him, but in the event the shield is penetrated Gaara can also wear the sand as armor as a last line of defence."

"Really, does this guy have any weaknesses?!" Naruto shouted.

"I would say he has quite a few." I muttered.

"What do you mean by that Ketto?" Naruto asked. I could feel both him and Kankuro staring at me, so I looked to them.

"Think of the wasted chakra to hold the sand armor in place." I said. "Mitsuru's water dragon works the same way. He can only hold that mass for up to fifteen minutes, and it's less when it's frozen."

"Well is that all?" Gaara asked Lee. He stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Lee to make a move.

Lee started to unbind his bandages that were wound around his hands and forearms. He raised both arms and then started running in circles around Gaara. All that was seen was a ring of wind circulating around Gaara. Then Lee was throwing an uppercut under Gaara's chin, causing him to fly into the air. Lee followed throwing one kick after another to Gaara's stomach making Gaara fly further and further into the air. Lee's loosened bandaged wrapped around Gaara's body several times encasing his whole body. Lee took ahold of Gaara and started spinning then so that they would gain more momentum as they descended. "Primary Lotus!" They crashed into the ground leaving a large crater, when the smoke cleared Lee was kneeling outside of the crater and Gaara's body was in the center of it.

Gaara's body was unresponsive. Hayate walked closer to investigate to see pieces of Gaara's face falling away revealing a hollowed mass.

"Oh, it was a substitution jutsu." I said.

Gaara's form rose out of the surrounding sand, his sand armor cracked and I swear I heard a low chuckle. Gaara sent sand towards Lee that Lee dodged, but he wasn't able to block the second attack. Lee was sent to the floor. As he picked himself up Gaara was forming a large wave of sand to send towards Lee. Lee braced for it, the most he could do was block the attacks which kept coming at him. He didn't have the strength to continue. I thought he was done, I didn't really believe he would be conscious for much longer.

Then he started moving faster as if he wasn't sluggish before. I overheard Kakashi and Gai talking about the eight inner gates, something I've never heard of before. It sounded like if Lee opened anymore gates he would die.

Lee crossed his arms and the pressure increased around him, chakra was building rapidly. Lee put his arms to his side shouting, "The third gate, the gate of life, open!" Lee's face was red, the veins in his face enlarged. "The fourth gate, the gate of pain, open!" Lee ran at Gaara, the ground of the battlefield ripping out of place in chunks. Lee sent an uppercut to Gaara's chin with his foot. Wind and other debris fell on us. I closed my right eye and covered my left with my arm.

Lee ran at Gaara again punching him from place to place at supersonic speeds. Gaara couldn't keep up his defenses. I honestly didn't know if his sand armor would be able to withstand what it was going through. "The fifth gate, the gate of closing, open!" Lee punched Gaara in his abdomen with seemingly the same strength when I was punching Temari around. Though, before Gaara could touch the ground, Lee caught him with a piece of cloth that was wrapped around Gaara. He pulled Gaara back up and punched him again, "Hidden Lotus!"

There was an even bigger cloud of dust than before. I was able to make out Gaara's gourd cracking away and turning into sand. When the dust settled Gaara's body was cradled in sand. He couldn't move much, but he was able to raise his right arm. Sand followed it, Gaara directed the sands towards Lee that latched onto his left arm and leg. Lee was stuck and couldn't move from the energy he just used. Gaara clenched his fist, "Sand Coffin."

The sand that encased Lee's arm and leg looked to be crushed by the sand. Gaara let go and then sent all of his sand towards Lee, but it was deflected by Gai. I didn't understand why he would interfere.

"But why, he failed." Gaara said. "Why save him."

"Because he's my student and also because he is precious to me." Gai said.

Gaara turned and started walking away, "I quit."

"The winner is-" Hayate started, only what was happening behind Gai shocked even him. Lee was standing in a fighting stance. Blood was dripping from his injured arm and leg, but when I saw his eyes I noticed that he was unconscious.

"The winner is Gaara." Hayate declared.

Gai laid Lee down and waited for the medics to arrive. Before I could do anything, Naruto jumped over the railing and ran to Lee.

"Do you see that? Gaara can't comprehend how someone could care for another that much." Kankuro said. He looked to me with a serious face. "Our village has always seen him as a monster, no one was even able to get close to him. I'll admit that even I'm afraid of my own brother."

Gaara used his sand to appear next to me and Kankuro. It was quiet for a moment before I said anything. "I understand."

"Hn?" I heard come from Gaara.

"I understand how you feel. I've never witnessed someone care for another like how Gai cares for Lee. I've also never had someone care for me like that." I said. "The thing is that I can't even begin to understand a love like that." I care for my brother and uncle, but I could never imagine them in Lee's situation where they end up wanting to fight while they were unconscious so I would never be left with the decision to step in. "I honestly can't even recall a time that I've ever been hugged either. In Kirigakure everyone is standoffish, we don't display our emotions easily if at all."

"What are you saying?" Kankuro asked.

"We are no longer known to nations as the Bloody Mist, but in the land of water that is exactly what we are. We just changed our outward actions to other nations to uphold a better image." I explained. "The truth is that Gaara wouldn't cut it in the land of water." I turned to Gaara. "You felt something while witnessing that display of affection, I saw it. In Kirigakure if anyone were to see that they would call you weak."

"Hey now, wait just a minute." Kankuro butt in. Stepping in front of Gaara. "You just saw him fight, he's not weak. He's not even injured."

"At least you care about him enough to defend him even after you admitted you were terrified of him. I've never had that. My own brother was the one to pit me against killers to build up my strength. He never did know how to care for anyone but himself." I said this all with a nonchalant air about me. "Also, incase if you haven't noticed. I walked myself out of your sisters cyclone and I don't have a single scratch either."

Kankuro seemed to realize what I just said, "You shouldn't have been able to walk out of it. How did you do it?"

"Extensive training with the seven ninja swordsmen for the majority of my life." I replied. "It's pretty intense." I looked away from him until I remembered. "Oh, I send you my condolences."

"What for?" Kankuro growled.

"For Temari, I may have broken several of her ribs." I touched the blood soaked into the bandages on my right hand. "If the medics didn't get her to the operating room right away her chest cavity would have collapsed in on itself. She's probably fighting for her life right now." I averted my eyes from the blood. As an afterthought I added, "I suppose that condolences can extend to the two sand ninja that are either already dead or dying in the infirmary from an unknown source. I believe the girls name is Akari."

"What the hell did you do to them." Kankuro grit his teeth. "Not even Gaara would do that, he would just kill someone outright."

"So I was right, Gaara is a killer." I muttered. "I suppose it's a bad habit of my brothers that I picked up on, he always like to play around with his victims." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sure I'll get out of that habit at some point."

"And with that the preliminaries are over." Hayate announced. "I commend all of those who will be proceeding to the final round of the Chunin exams. Well there's a few people missing, but still."

"And now I will begin the explanation of the final rounds." the Hokage announced. "In the final round each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the control you have obtained through your respective , the final battles will commence on month from now."

"Wait, you mean we're not doing them now?" Naruto asked.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation." the Hokage responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Simply this, in order to present the conclusion of the exams to each leader we must also prepare and distribute the summons for the final examination. You also need time to prepare." the Hokage said.

"I still don't understand." Kankuro said.

"To prepare yourselves you'll need time. Now that you know what each other is capable of we are giving you the month to learn more tricks and to rest. But there is one more matter we must take care of first. Anko has a box with slips of paper in it containing your names, she'll come around for you to pick one." the Hokage gestured to Anko.

"I'll come around to you, only take one." Anko announced. She stopped in front of me and I pick a paper. I opened it to see the number six. "You should choose one for each of your teammates too but don't open them until we tell you." I picked two more and held them.

When we all had one Ibiki stepped up, "Going from left to right tell us your number."

We all revealed our numbers, "And for Mitsuru Onishi?" Ibiki asked.

I opened one of them to see, "Nine."

"Jiro Matsuo?"

"Ten." I said.

"Alright, everyone has their lots. The only missing one is number four for Sasuke." the Hokage said. "Now to explain the final round, Ibiki." Ibiki turned the clipboard he was holding around. "One will go against two, three and four, excetera. These are your lots for the final matches."

Number five is Kankuro. I looked to see him with his mouth hanging open and a look of slight fear in his eyes. That match should be easy enough.

"I have a question." Shikamaru said.

"Go on." the Hokage urged.

"If this is going to be a tournament does that mean only one person can win and become a Chunin?" he asked. I was a good question I suppose, I wasn't all that concerned about it though.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary. There will be several judges including myself, the Kazekage, the Mizukage and the leaders of our lands. Through this tournament your abilities will be tested, even if you lose you could still become Chunin, but it could also go the other way around. Now we will depart until next month, you may now go." the Hokage dismissed us.

I went straight back to the apartment that I stayed at with my team. I went straight to my room on my own. I didn't bother to go to the hospital to see Jiro, anything that I would want to say to him he wouldn't hear anyway. It will have to wait for when I see him in the morning.

Upon entering my room I removed Kukoshibyo from my belt on my back and face planted into my bed. I didn't get any sleep in the five days I spent in the Forest of Death. I couldn't really find it in myself to care to change clothes or my bandages, I'll just do that in the morning too. I fell into a dreamless sleep right away, not even caring that it was only midday. I told myself I wouldn't worry about anything until morning.


	5. Righting the Wrongs

The next day I woke to the sound of knocking at the door to my room. I rolled out of bed and walked straight to the door to see who would wake me up. I opened the door to see Shozouki, his light brown hair was neat and his lavender eyes looked dull like they usually are whenever they look at me.

"Did I just wake you?" he looked confused at my attire. I was still wearing my clothes from the Forest of Death and there was still blood on my bandages that are wrapped around my hands and forearms.

"I didn't sleep in the Forest of Death so I came straight here and went to sleep after the preliminaries yesterday." I said. I looked around in the hallway looking for my teammates, Jiro and Mitsuru only to see that Shozouki was alone.

As if sensing my unasked question Shozouki said, "They kept Jiro at the hospital overnight. They wanted to be able to monitor his ears incase there was any drainage that could cause an infection. Mitsuru is with him now. You should get cleaned up and head over there too. He asked about you last night."

"Why?" I could feel my brow furrowing, why would Jiro care about where I was?

"He just said he had something to tell you, I'm not sure what it's about." he said.

"I'll take a shower and be right over, what time is it?" I asked curious about how long I slept for.

"It's midday, you slept for a whole day." Shozouki said. "Well, are you feeling refreshed?"

I nodded to him. "I'll see you at the hospital." I shut the door, not waiting for him to say anything else. Then I turned and pulled off my shoes and taking the belt off from its place wrapped around my body and resting on my left shoulder before going straight to the adjoined bathroom. First, I found a scissors in one of the drawers by the sink to cut off my bandages. There was blood on all of them, less on the bandages wrapped from my ankles up until just before my knees, but enough for me to quickly cut them off and throw them in the trash. Then I moved onto the ones on my hands that were wrapped up my forearms until my elbows. I cut those off and they followed the others into the trash bin.

I observed each forearm noting how the blood from the bandages soaked through to my skin. Temari's blood stained my pale skin. Other than that my seals stood prominent with their black color. They were intricate tribal designs that stretched all around my forearms including the palms and the backs of my hands. These seals have been in the Karatachi family for generation after generation. They are only known and used by a Karatachi, the seals require the blood of a Karatachi to work. So, if for some reason I needed my seals removed only uncle Yagura or myself can do it. I suppose there is also my distant cousin Mei, but I'm not really sure where she is right now.

I took my hair down from it's high ponytail, letting the blue locks fall to my knees. I turned the shower on, setting it to a neutral temperature. I don't care what the water temperature is, I can't feel it through my thick skin so it doesn't matter to me. Then I started taking off my sleeveless black top with a slightly deep v neckline, after I took off my high waisted leggings. Finally, I unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around my abdomen covering my first seal that I received the day I was born and had Isobu sealed inside of me. This seal circled around my belly button and like the others it wasn't fully completed, uncle Yagura said that it was so my chakra could mix freely with Isobu's. At first I was worried about it, but he assured me that the seal was in place and was working accordingly. The additional seals are to conceal any traces of our chakra.

Once I threw those bandages into the trash I stepped into the shower and started scrubbing the blood off of my body the best I could before moving onto my hair. I stayed in the shower long after that contemplating what I should do in the month I've been given to do training. I could always work on my bond with Isobu, but I feel as if there is something that's more important.

I should go to the land of Waves, the place Kakashi and Naruto said Zabuza was buried. I don't really know how I felt about going there and seeing his burial place, though I knew it was something I needed to do. Right now I don't feel anything about his death. Uncle Yagura thought I would possibly have a break down and that my emotions would become unstable, but I haven't experienced any of that. My emotions have been mostly cut off since my graduation to Genin all those years ago.

I got out of the shower with my mind made up, I was going to the land of Waves. After drying off my body I wrapped clean bandages around my abdomen before putting on a clean set of the same outfit I just took off. I also wrapped my hands up to my elbows and the same with my ankles to knees. I slipped my shoes on and then returned to the bathroom to brush through my knee length blue hair and pull it back up into it's high ponytail. I didn't care that it was still wet, it'll dry sometime today.

I knew I wouldn't need my Kukoshibyo sword in the village, but I didn't plan on coming back to this room before I left for the land of Waves. I buckled my belt around my body and over my left shoulder before attaching my large sword. I made sure I had extra bandages in my bag and my other pair of clothes along with my hair brush before I left the room and made my way to the hospital to see Jiro.

First I went to the front gates, I wanted to drop off my bag in the treeline. I didn't want any of my team knowing I was leaving the Leaf village right away, I probably won't tell them at all honestly. At the gate the two standing guard were the two that were disguised as Genin during the first part of the exam.

"Hello, I was going to be leaving the village in an hour or two. Is it okay if I leave my bag in the treeline until I leave?" I asked.

"If you want we can always hold it for you here." the guy with a bandage across his nose patted the counter he was seated behind. "I'm Kotetsu and this is Izumo."

I handed my bag over to him, "Thanks for holding onto my bag, my name is Ketto Momochi. Like I said I'll be back in a few hours. There's a few things I have to do first."

"Alright, we'll be here with your things." Kotetsu waved me off. I turned and walked back into the village. I walked all over until I stopped to ask a random civilian where the hospital was.

She pointed me in the right direction and I was faced with a big white building. I walked in to see a check in desk. I walked over to the woman seated there. When she noticed me I said, "I'm here to see Jiro Matsuo, I was wondering which room he was in."

"Just give me a second." she looked through some files before she looked up to me. "He is currently in room two-hundred-seven on the second floor."

"Thank you, I'll be going up now." I said. I left her at her desk and found myself a flight of stairs to take up to the second floor. Room two-hundred-seven was easy enough to find. Mitsuru and Shozouki were here visiting, it still baffled me how they cared enough to see Jiro in the hospital.

Jiro was the first to notice me. His dark brown hair was mused from laying in bed, otherwise his brown eyes had a lightness to them. "Ketto you came." he said.

Mitsuru and Shozouki turned to see me in the doorway. "Shozouki said you wanted to talk to me?"

Jiro's head snapped to Shozouki who sighed and said, "You should tell her." Shozouki walked to the door dragging Mitsuru with him from their spots by Jiro's bedside. "You can't progress as a ninja if you are terrified of your teammates, fix it."

Those two left leaving me and Jiro alone. "I already knew you were afraid of me." I said. "It kind of confuses me that you try to befriend me and then go back to being afraid."

"I've been trying to get used to you, I'll be fine and then I'll remember that day." he said.

It made sense now, he knew someone that participated in the Genin graduation exam. I killed someone he cared about. That is the only day that could have any significance linking both him and me together. I don't regret taking those lives, as soon as the exam started I was targeted for being the youngest. I was seven at the time while everyone else was twelve or thirteen. The goal of the exam was to kill at least one of your classmates. Another reason I was targeted was the fact that I never went to the academy. The other participants thought I didn't have any ninja experience because of that fact, but they didn't know the Mizukage Yagura trained me himself.

"A sibling? Cousin? Friend? Who was it?" I asked. I crossed my arms and watched the emotions run across his face. I supposed I could have said it less harshly than I did, maybe if I said it with a more gentle tone it would make me seem like a caring teammate and diffuse some of the tension.

"My older brother, Shiro." he said. "It's kind of sad actually, in the Mist you don't really care about anyone and your emotions are cut off at a young age. When I found out Shiro was dead I didn't really care all that much. I was mad that I wouldn't be able to surpass him but I wasn't sad."

Since that exam has been banished children in the Mist become emotionally detached because their parents don't know how to display emotions. It's been like that in the Mist long before the exam was banished which is probably why Jiro reacted that way when he was younger.

"It's not uncommon to feel that way." I said. "That still doesn't explain why you are afraid of me."

"I thought that if I could defeat the one that killed Shiro then in a way I would be surpassing him." he started. "But then we were presented his body. It wasn't like anything I've seen before, you could see his veins through his skin and they were black. His skin looked like it was a grayish color and there was black blood coming out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. The cause of death was listed as an unknown toxin. So when I decided I was going to defeat you to surpass my brother minutes later I knew I would never be able to do that. Instead, I've dedicated myself to training to one day be able to aid you."

"Aid me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you didn't really think you were going to do everything on your own did you?" he raised a brow at me. I didn't respond, because that's exactly what I thought. "I guess that would be your mindset as a Demon of the Mist."

"That's how it's always been." I said. "I've never needed to rely on anyone other than myself."

Uncle Yagura came to mind, I can always count on him being there. I really only care that he's in my life, I would never ask him to make time for me, I respect that he has his Mizukage duties. Whenever he finds the time to train with me, I never question it. No matter what I'm doing I find a way to push that off until later just so I could spend time with him. I always crave his attention. As my only parental figure I'm always trying to please him, I finish missions fast, I try harder when we're training and try not to mess up, I even try to progress my own training by going off to the South Sea that's South of the main island in the land of water.

I discovered this place a few years ago, I disappear for days at a time just to be there. The area has what looks to be a mountain range passed a few smaller islands of the land of Water where the area is more unknown. I thought that being the area is isolated no one would be able to witness me practicing jutsu's I have because of Isobu. I did some training there for a few days a couple years ago when I discovered the supposed mountain range was actually a giant water creature. It was an extremely large lizard like creature with dark gray scales. It's hindlegs were larger than it's forelegs and its tail was long enough for it to use as a whip. Along the ridge of its spine and along its tail there were sharp protruding spikes that gave it the look of a mountain range.

At first it watched me train on the water, after a few days it revealed itself to me. I'll admit that I was terrified of it, I've never seen a creature that big. It introduced itself as Kokaku, he apparently could sense the three tails chakra in my mist and wanted to battle me. I agreed because I didn't see any other option, I didn't think he would just let me go. I used my Kukoshibyo sword and quickly found out I couldn't pierce through his rock like scales. Then I relied on my tidal waves and shock waves to disorient him and knock him over, but that didn't seem to work either. I remember that he used his tail to bat me aside and I fell under the water, hitting a rock with my head and was dazed. When I swam to the surface Kokaku told me that he was intrigued by me. He offered to engage in a summoning contract with me and I agreed. So along with uncle Yagura, I also look to Kokaku to be there for me. I've never attempted to summon him though. I was a curious if I had enough chakra to summon him, but I've never needed to yet.

"You can rely on me and Mitsuru now." Jiro said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I've never had someone tell me that before. "I'll try to remember that." I said, even though it will probably take me some time to actually remember. I didn't want to dwell on the idea of trusting in someone like that, at least not in full anyway. I'm sure it will probably float around in my head for some time. Instead, I managed to change the subject. "Will you be released from the hospital soon?"

He sighed as he slumped into his pillows, "They want to keep me here for another night to make sure there isn't anymore fluid draining into my ears, so they'll release me tomorrow."

"Then you'll start training right away?" I asked.

"Maybe not right away." he said. "Mitsuru said he was going to train with me, do you want to train with us too?"

"No, I'll be training on my own." I said. Jiro looked a bit disappointed so I added, "It's nothing against the two of you, it's just better if I train alone. I won't have to worry about accidentally…" I trailed off. "You know."

He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Oh! Right, that." Jiro has the worst memory, still, I'm not surprised that he forgot about the state of his brothers body already. I've known him for long enough to know he has a terrible memory.

I uncrossed my arms and moved to leave the hospital room. "I'll leave you to continue healing. I need to go and do something, I'll be back."

"Huh? Oh, okay." he said. "I believe you can get stronger!" he exclaimed after me.

I didn't turn around, I just kept walking. I didn't want to see Jiro's face as I left, I would feel a little bit guilty about leaving the village after everything he said then. I opened the door that Mitsuru and Shozouki closed behind themselves earlier, I saw that they were waiting in the hallway to give me and Jiro some space.

"The two of you can go back in now." I said.

"Did he tell you about his brother?" Shozouki asked. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest much like I was earlier. The difference between the two of us is that Shozouki is genuinely curious about my answer while I could hardly care about what anyone thinks. I don't try to let any emotion cross my face.

I nodded, "He told me about Shiro and his plans for the future. It's hard for me to understand that he would want to- I'm not sure, protect me? Fight by my side? Whatever the case, I'll have to get used to either idea."

"At least he told you. Now you know why his attitude changes constantly around you." Mitsuru said. He was leaning against the wall to support his body and relax.

"The two of you should know that I don't care if anyone fears me." I said. "I've gone nearly my whole life alone. People were either afraid of my uncle or of what I could do, so it doesn't bother me that Jiro acts the way he does. I trust in my ability to protect myself, I don't ever place my trust in anyone so there is never a moment for them to disappoint me."

Mitsuru and Shozouki frowned. Shozouki was the one to respond, "I can't fault your logic."

"I'll be going now." I didn't say anything more than that because I didn't want to accidentally give away the fact that I'll be leaving the village this afternoon.

Shozouki nodded and reentered Jiro's hospital room with Mitsuru following. I walked down the hall working my way to the stairwell that I used to get up here when I noticed one of the rooms that I passed earlier now had their door open. I was curious and decided to figure out who was staying in the room.

The room belonged to Temari, she lay on her hospital bed in a white hospital gown that seemed to be loosely tied in the front instead of the back. In between the spaces where the gown was tied I could see that she had bandages wrapped up and down her torso, they looked to stop at her waist where the blanket she had ended. Her right wrist was wrapped from when I grabbed her and threw her across the arena, that snap that I felt as I was doing it must have been some kind of fracture maybe a sprain. There were scratches all over the visible skin on her arms and face. The bruise on her right cheek was a deep purple color, I'll admit I didn't hit her as hard there as I did on the rest of her body, I didn't want to cause permanent damage to her face so I held back a bit on that punch. It still looked terrible.

Temari didn't have her hair in her pigtails, I was surprised to find out she was actually prettier with her hair down. Her golden locks fell just passed her shoulders, it was a bit unruly, which is why she probably wears it in pigtails, but I thought it looked nice. Temari didn't look as confident as she did when I first met her and Kankuro in the village about a week ago. Instead, she looked a bit lost and defeated.

I noticed that she was by herself, I know I should have just kept walking and left her to be alone with her thoughts but she went out of her way to talk to me during the preliminaries, I should at least check and see how she's doing.

I knocked on the open door to get her attention, she seemed to be deep in thought about something. I wonder what was running through her head? She blinked a few times before looking over to me, still in the doorway. I didn't plan on staying for long, just long enough to see how she is doing.

"I see that the medics got to you in time and you are recovering, how bad was it?" I asked.

"Uh, internal bleeding, a punctured lung, six broken ribs, and minor cuts and bruising." she said. She furrowed her brows, her face forming a frown. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"I was just leaving, Jiro is down the hall." I pointed in the direction Jiro's room was. "I saw you were also here as I was leaving and decided to see how you were doing."

"I thought we would be enemies after our fight?" Temari asked confused.

"I suppose it would be easier that way, if circumstances were different I think I would like to be your friend." I said. It seems that Naruto, Jiro, and Isobu have me thinking about friends lately. Or at least ally's, which I'll admit it would be better if they were friends too, it definitely would strengthen bonds.

"That would be nice, I guess." she agreed. "Wait, what circumstances?"

"I'm not quite certain yet, but I do feel there is something big that is going to happen and I believe one of the Genin of the Leaf is a target." I didn't mention that I was also a target, I wonder if Temari knew her village wanted me to be defeated before our match.

"I don't know what you mean, but I think something is going to happen too." she said. She must not have known then.

We were quiet for a minute before I asked, "How long will it take for you to fully recover?"

"Six to eight weeks, maybe." she grumbled. I could tell that she didn't really like being stuck in a hospital bed. I still didn't regret being the one to put her in here, I do need to get to the final round afterall. "I'll be stuck in this bed for most of that time."

"At least you have a good view." I stated. The window that took up most of the left side of the room showed the village from in front of the building. You could see the many shops and their colorful overhangs, villagers walked from one to another buying the products that each store has to offer, everyone looked happy. I'll admit that this sight is much different than what would be seen in Kirigakure. It was now that I noticed the window was open letting in a nice breeze. The coldness of the breeze did remind me of Kirigakure, but that was about it.

"I guess I do," she said off handedly. "Ketto, can you come here for a minute?" It was my turn to be confused but I didn't question it, I didn't think she would try to hurt me. I walked closer to her bedside, stopping to her left. She reached for my right hand, which I moved further away from her. "I just want to see something, I promise I won't do anything to you." I wasn't worried about that, I didn't want her to see what was underneath the bandages that covered my hands. I reluctantly gave her my hand, preparing myself to snatch it away if she so much as touched the edges of my bandages. Instead, Temari squeezed my hand several times furrowing her brow. She moved down to my fingers before she said anything, "You're so cold, and your skin feels like rock?"

"My body temperature is always lower, I don't feel the cold. Not like anyone else would anyway." I completely ignored her comment about my skin feeling like rock, then I would have to come up with an excuse so that she wouldn't know why it was really like that. I can't exactly tell her that it's from my fused chakra with Isobu and that its a way his shell manifests on me.

She continued playing with my fingers, squeezing them and flexing them. She seemed so fascinated with them, I didn't feel like pulling my hand away. Thankfully, she seemed to realize what she was doing and let go sheepishly. "Sorry about that." she said. "It was just something I've been wondering about since our match."

I understood, if I was being pummeled by seemingly rock hard fists I would be curious too. Since we were talking about things we were curious about, I decided to ask about the person who's chakra I could feel above us, Gaara. My eyes flicked to the window but it didn't feel like he was going to move to come in, so he must be sitting on the roof. I briefly wondered if he could hear us, but I decided I didn't care. I could always ask, but that doesn't mean Temari would respond to my question. "Gaara's bloodlust isn't his own, is it?" I've experienced other people's bloodlust, until now I've never met someone who let it consume them like how Gaara does.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, there was a blush on her cheeks and she wouldn't meet my gaze. It was as if I asked about something that I shouldn't have known about. I remembered Temari wasn't there after our match to see me calm Gaara down from his urge to kill.

"I grew up in the Bloody Mist, I know bloodlust when I see it and I've never seen someone be so consumed before." I said. I also added, "After our match he almost lost his control over it. He didn't even react to Kankuro when he talked to him."

Temari sighed and closed her eyes, "Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the one tailed demon, Shukaku."

I already had a feeling that he was a jinchuuriki, but it is nice to have it confirmed rather than just assuming. Now his vast amounts of chakra, and bloodlust make sense. "I see, that would explain some things."

"You mean you're not afraid?" Temari asked looking confused.

"No," I said. In an off handed way I added, "I was raised by the jinchuuriki of the three tailed demon, Isobu. He is the only one that has ever cared for me." As much as I want to say Zabuza cared for me, I know that he was only ever using me as a weapon. That's how he treated everything and everyone, so I shouldn't be too offended by the thought. "So, there wouldn't be a reason for me to feel intimidated by Gaara. The only thing anyone should fear about him is that no one helped him try to control his demon. He's had to try and figure that out on his own."

"You were raised by a jinchuuriki? And you weren't afraid of them?" she looked shocked. Her dark turquoise colored eyes widened.

"He was all I've ever known, I didn't know I was supposed to be afraid of him so I wasn't." I started, "Even when I was told by other people what kind of person he was when I wasn't around I still didn't care. All I knew as a child was that he raised me as his own child when my parents died and I love him as if he was my father." Temari looked down at her lap looking guilty. "Something tells me that like Kankuro, you are also afraid of Gaara."

Temari looked up to me, "How do you know that?"

"He told me yesterday, and it's pretty easy to tell with how the two of you act around Gaara." I said. "You can still be the sister he needs, everyone is susceptible to change."

"What are you doing here? Get away from her." a voice growled by the doorway. I looked to see Kankuro seething in anger, his hands were at his side clenched into fists.

"It's okay Kankuro, I called her over to me." Temari said. "She was just walking by when she checked to see how I was recovering, she was going to leave right away but I called her over here and we've been talking for a while, right Ketto?"

"Yeah, Temari is really nice to talk to." I said.

"Temari, we didn't come here to make friends." Kankuro reprimanded.

"I know, it would be nice though." Temari said dejectedly.

"I think I should go now." I believed Suna was planning something, I don't know what it is or who the primary target is, but even I'll admit that it is strange Suna ninja's came after my team in the Forest of Death and in the preliminaries I was pitted against Temari. It's almost like it was planned in a way that the Suna ninja's were supposed to defeat the Kiri ninja's. Or maybe I'm reading into it too much. Either way it doesn't seem to be a coincidence anymore now that I'm slated to fight Kankuro in the final round.

I left my place at Temari's bedside and walked across the room. I brushed passed Kankuro as I passed him. "Use your time wisely this month. I look forward to our fight." I said. I continued walking out of the room and down the hallway to the stairwell. I've had enough of hospitals today, I can't stand the smell. I can handle the smell of blood, it's just the smell of disinfectant is too overpowering.

I walked passed the check in desk and out the front doors to the hospital. When I was on the street I ignored the urge to look back and meet the eyes of the one staring at me, but I already knew who it was. On second thought, he should know that I am aware of him. I don't want him thinking he has some kind of upper hand over me.

I looked up and met Gaara's curious gaze before I fully disappeared in with the crowd of shoppers. I vaguely wondered if I would need anything for my trip to the land of Waves. I had a few snacks in my bag, I don't eat much so I'm not worried about getting hungry. It should be okay if I ate something before I left, that ramen place I went to with Naruto was pretty good. I think it was called Ichiraku Ramen.

I started to make my way in that direction, or at least what I thought was that direction, I didn't quite remember where it was. I was only there one time about a week ago so it's understandable that I wouldn't know where it was. It seemed I didn't have to worry about finding it though when I heard an excited shout, "Ketto, Ketto over here!"

It was Naruto, he was waving at me with a big smile stretched across his face. I walked to him saying, "I was on my way to Ichiraku Ramen, but I don't remember my way there."

"That's okay, I'll take you there. I'm kind of hungry too." he said. He started walking, I kept pace with him, keeping him to my right. "Hey, when we're done eating do you think you can teach me some of your taijutsu? Or maybe some other cool trick or something?"

"I don't think I'll be able to. When I was done eating I was going to leave the village for a little while." I said. Naruto's face fell and I felt the need to add, "If I come back early enough I might be able to teach you something?"

"Really? That would be so cool!" he exclaimed. We approached Ichiraku Ramen pretty fast, so I must have been close before. "You know, when we're done eating I should find Kakashi sensei and ask him to train me. I want to get a head start on my training."

We each took a seat at the counter and ordered our food. "You mean you're going to train the whole month that we were given?" I asked.

"Well yeah," he turned to look at me, "Aren't you leaving the village to do some training?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Why not, aren't you worried about making it to the final round?" he asked.

"No, Kankuro's chakra is weaker than Temari's so I'm not at all worried that I'll be able to defeat him." I said. "Why, are you worried that we won't be able to face off in the final round?" From what the tournament sheet shows my half of the matches has an extra match and that is Jiro and Mitsuru's, whoever wins that one gets a free pass to go against whoever wins from the second round between either me and Kankuro or Shino and Shikamaru. So at some point I'll probably have to go against one of my teammates., I wonder how that would go?

"I'm not really all that worried about it, you're pretty strong. I don't doubt you'll make it to the final round." he said. "It's just, if you're not training during that month you'll be gone from the village then what are you doing?"

We were given our ramen and I separated my chopsticks before picking at the noodles. "I was thinking about going to the land of waves to pay my respects, maybe arrange to have him taken back to Kirigakure." I said softly. "You know, so he can rest at home where he belongs."

"You mean Zabuza?" he asked. I nodded. "I almost forgot he was your brother."

"That's okay, I don't expect you to remember." I said.

"Are you going by yourself?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother anyone with this kind of thing, so I decided to just go myself." I lifted a big bunch of noodles to my lips, blowing on them a bit before biting.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked looking to me. "Because I can, I can show you where he was buried too."

"No, I don't want to interfere with your training. Didn't you want Kakashi to train you?" I questioned.

"That's right!" he exclaimed as if just remembering. "But if you want me to go with you I will."

"I can go by myself, it's probably better that way." I took some more noodles from my bowl. "Hey Naruto, if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell me what you thought about him? Everyone thinks he lives up to his name of being the heartless demon from the Mist, only I knew a different Zabuza." He didn't show that he cared about anything, but in his own way I felt that he cared about me. I'll admit that sometimes I doubted even that.

"Well, he was definitely strong, I even think he was stronger than Kakashi sensei. I know that if Zabuza continued fighting against us we wouldn't stand a chance, honestly he could have killed us at anytime." Naruto said. He was sobered up from his normally cheerful attitude. "I was actually pretty scared of him, I didn't know if we would be able to defeat him and I thought that I wouldn't survive the mission to become a stronger ninja. But then Haku was killed in front of him and he seemed to not care about his death. I yelled at him, saying that Haku cared for him and was loyal to him and that he didn't care." Naruto looked to me. His blue eyes shown with an emotion that confused me though I was able to recognize it as heartbreak. I thought that Naruto may start to cry, but not a single tear fell from his eyes. "Why would he not care? If someone cared for me like that I would have fought harder, or been crying, something! He was emotionless. Why would he act that way Ketto?"

"I'm not sure how much you know about the the land of Water, but at a young age we are taught to dismiss emotion in order to become an effective ninja. When Haku died Zabuza reacted the way that he always has, emotionless." I said. I can't recall a time Zabuza ever cried or showed any emotion other than anger. Even the night that he defected from the village, I never suspected a thing. He even attempted to kill uncle Yagura the night he defected. The two of them never got along, but Zabuza never thought about killing him. Or at least I didn't think he did.

"I think something I said triggered something in him. That was when he started crying and reacting the way he should have when Haku died." Naruto said. "He could barely move, his arms were broken and he had various weapons sticking out of his body. He asked me for a kunai and I threw him one, I believed he could avenge Haku's death and I was proven right when he leapt into the air and caught the kunai with his teeth. He fought his way through Gato's men, with his progress towards Gato he had more and more weapons lodged into his body. He somehow managed to kill Gato and that was when the rest of Gato's men fled and Zabuza collapsed."

"That's how I pictured he would fall. He never knew when to give up. I'll admit that I'm the same way. It was part of our training. We were taught to push our bodies to the limit and then keep pushing it. I'm not surprised with his actions." I said.

"Just wait, I'm not finished. There was something I remembered. I forgot about it until now because when I first heard it I was a bit confused by his request." Naruto said. I stayed quite and he continued, "He asked us to carry him over to Haku, so we did. We stayed by his side until he took his last breaths. He way crying uncontrollably and kept saying 'she's not safe, I've failed her. Tell Ketto that I tried to go back to her, tell her that I love her."

I was quiet, I didn't know what to say. Of course I'm not safe, I'm the three tails jinchuuriki but the only people that know that are me, uncle Yagura and maybe Zabuza himself. I never knew if he actually knew the truth of that or if he just suspected. Either way I should be safe right now, there was no way for that information to be leaked to anyone hostile. Unless Zabuza knew something that made him believe I was in danger. Maybe that's why he thinks he's failed me?

"He said he loved me?" I questioned, it felt like something was stuck in my throat. I tried clearing my throat which seemed to work but I still felt it, whatever that feeling was.

"Yeah, does that shock you?" he asked curiously.

"He's never said that to me before. The first and last time he says he loves me is when he's dying." I said. "Honestly, I didn't know he felt that way. He's always kept himself distanced from me, well everyone really."

"It sounds like you've had a hard life. I've never really had someone care about me before, but I still crave attention." he said. "I really just want someone to notice me. How do you not let that bother you?"

"I only ever wanted my uncles attention. He trains with me and has helped me grow stronger." I said. "To me, no one else matters. I rely on my own strength to progress as a ninja because I know there won't be anyone that I could trust to have my back."

"Well, you've got me!" he beamed. "I'm your friend, you can always count on me to have your back. Even if our villages are far from each other, if you need me I'll come."

I didn't know how to feel, but I felt happy? I could feel a soft smile spread across my face for Naruto's promise. I can't remember the last time I gave a genuine smile. I didn't mind Naruto's words it was just a different feeling from earlier when Jiro said something along the same lines. Jiro didn't know much about me, but he did know more than Naruto. He knew about my graduation, and throughout the years he knew about my position as the Mizukage's right hand. I've killed off whole clans, hunted enemy ninja, and even infiltrated enemy nations for the Mizukage.

Despite knowing all of that Jiro chose to get stronger to be of assistance to me. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought of Jiro knowing all of that about me but still deciding he wanted to help me. It was a little easier for me to accept Naruto's words because he didn't know nearly as much as Jiro did about me and Naruto has never shown me any fear.

Still with the smile on my face I said, "The same will apply with me. If you ever need my help while I'm in Kirigakure just send word and I'll come."

Naruto grinned wide, "You know Ketto, you have a nice smile. You should smile more often."

"I'll try." I supposed it's better than nothing, right? "Naruto, where exactly was my brother buried?"

"We buried him right next to Haku overlooking the Great Naruto bridge. We used his sword as a grave marker for the two of them." he said.

I looked to Naruto curiously. "You have a bridge named after you?"

"Yeah, old man Tazuna named the bridge after me." he smiled again. "He's the master bridge builder we had to escort down there. At first he was annoying and he kept doubting our abilities, but he's not that bad of a person."

I was still a bit shocked that Naruto had a bridge named after him. He is going to be a ninja loved by all in the future, I can feel it. He's going to change the world one day for the better. I'm glad that he's my friend. I'll have to tell my uncle to maintain alliances with the land of Fire, I don't know what I would do if I had to extinguish my friendship with my first friend.

While thinking of my uncle, I had a thought. "Naruto, If I gave you a letter would you send it for me? I'm not sure where to go for that kind of thing here."

"Sure, what's it about?" he asked.

"I was going to write to the Mizukage so that he could send someone to meet me in the land of Waves to retrieve Zabuza's body." I explained.

Naruto turned to the owner of the stand asking for paper and a pen. When he got them he handed them over to me. "Here you go, write what you need to and I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks." I took both the pen and paper from him and started to write my letter. I wrote what I knew about the location of Zabuza's body. I even added that there was a second body that is buried next to his that will also be taken back to Kirigakure. When I asked Kakashi a week ago about the two he said that Haku was a Yuki, I also wrote that down so that there would be a name for his grave marker. I also added that I was going to the land of Waves and that whoever he sent to collect the bodies should either look for me or this Tazuna person Naruto mentioned. When I was finished, I folded up the letter and wrote Mizukage on the top of it before handing it over to Naruto. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Don't mention it." he grinned wide. It's like he's always happy. I wonder how he stays that happy?

The two of us finished our ramen and paid the owner. Naruto offered to walk me to the front gates to see me off. Before we could get there we saw Kakashi. Naruto darted off towards him. "Kakashi sensei, can you train me for the finals?!"

Naruto's smile disappeared when Kakashi said, "About that, I was going to ask one of my Jounin friends if he would train with you." he said sheepishly.

"Why can't you train me?"

"I was going to train with Sasuke. He needs a little extra… help." Kakashi said.

"Is is because of his shoulder?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi looked to me curiously.

"During his fight I noticed there was something wrong with his shoulder. He kept grabbing it and at one point there were markings that were coming out of it." I said. "It's an imbalance of chakra, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right." he said. He continued to watch me with his one good eye. "You're pretty perceptive."

"I've been trained by the best. I always pay attention to my surroundings." I replied. Naruto still looked sad over the fact that Kakashi won't be able to train him. "Actually Kakashi, would it be alright if I train with Naruto?"

"But Ketto, I thought you said you were going to be leaving the village to see Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"I'll still go, but I can leave you with something to work on in the meantime." I said. I turned back to Kakashi, "Well Kakashi? You wouldn't have to ask your friend to teach him anymore."

"I guess, but you're from a different village. Why would you want to help Naruto beat you?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not helping Naruto to beat me. I'm helping a friend get to the last round of the finals so that we could battle each other." I said. "We made a promise to each other to make it to the final round."

"Then you can." Kakashi said. "See you around." he lifted his hand to wave at us and used the transportation jutsu to disappear.

"You're going to train me!?" Naruto exclaimed. He was excited, it was easy to tell.

"Yes, I'll train you. Is there a place we can go that has lots of water?" I asked.

"The hot springs, would that work?"

"It will do just fine. We should go deliver that letter first and then we can go to the hot springs." I suggested.

"Okay, this way!" I followed Naruto. He brought us to a place that held many birds. There were mostly pigeons and falcons, but I thought I saw an owl in the mix. Naruto rolled up my letter and put it in a small container that was tied to a falcons leg. He picked up the falcon and said, "To Kirigakure." Then he released the bird. "There we go, it should make it to Kirigakure in no time."

"Good, now let's go to the hot springs." I suggested. "I have an hour or two before I should be leaving. That should be enough time to teach you something."

Together we walked to the hot springs, with Naruto directing me on where to go. When we reached the hot springs we wove around the buildings to get to the water. The air over here was hot and steamy, I'm not sure I liked the feeling being that I'm used to the cold, but I think it might have been nice to relax in. Maybe I'll have to come back some other time to relax, we don't have any hot springs in the land of water.

Standing on the bridge by the hot springs I said, "I suppose I should have asked you if you could walk on water."

"Walk on water?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is it possible to walk on water?"

I took his response as his answer of not knowing how. "I'll teach you how to do that then."

"Are you sure you know how to walk on water?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't suggest teaching you if I didn't know how." I said. "Here, I'll show you." I walked off of the bridge we were standing on and turned to start walking on the water of the small river. Before my feet could touch the water I focused some chakra into my feet. As I walked I adjusted the chakra to match the current to keep myself upright. Once I got to the middle of the river I stopped and turned to Naruto.

"You've been able to walk across water this whole time?!" Naruto was amazed. "What do I have to do!"

"Have you ever walked up a tree before by only using the chakra in your feet?" I asked. I've never had to do the exercise, for sword training they jump straight to walking on water. That's the first step in mastering how to handle a sword anyway. You have to know how to walk on water before the instructor would even give you a sword, so that's what I focused on.

"Oh yeah, is it like that?"he questioned. He stepped towards the water's surface wanting to give it a try.

"It's similar but there's a bit more too it. In the exercise where you walk up a tree you focus your chakra at a constant rate of output. For this you have to constantly change your chakra output to match the waters current." I explained.

He nodded his head, "I think I've got it." He tried to walk on the water by doing what I said. He took one step onto the water and as he was moving the other foot for a step he fell forward and into the water. It took a couple of moments for Naruto surface and spit some water out of his mouth. "It's so hot!"

"Think of it as motivation to not fall in again." I said. "Here, let me help you." I held my hand out for him to grab onto. He took hold of my hand and I pulled him up out of the water without too much difficulty. He wrapped his arms around my side and put most of his weight on me so that he wouldn't be in to water. "Try again, remember the current is constantly changing so your chakra must too."

"Alright, I'll try again." He let go of me. He only lasted a couple of seconds before falling again.

I spent the next hour pulling him out of the water before he started to get the hang of it. His feet were still under the water but his ankles were above the water. It's progress.

"Ketto, look I'm doing it!" he cheered. I couldn't tell if he was looking at his reflection or if he was staring at his submerged feet.

"In no time at all you'll be as good as me." I said. I only just noticed that my clothes were wet from helping Naruto out of the water all of those times. I didn't mind, I just wish there was a breeze to cool me off, but I think that might be asking too much at a hot spring.

"Once I have this water walking thing down what will we do?" He asked still focusing on his feet.

"Then you will learn to perform other jutsu like your shadow clone jutsu while on the water." I said. "In Kirigakure we would teach you how to wield a blade, but I believe you should focus on what you already know."

He nodded in understanding. "Hey Ketto, do you see what I see?" Naruto's eyes were narrowed at something behind me.

I turned around to see an older man with long white hair kneeling over by the partition leading to what sounded like the woman's side from the giggles I could hear. He also seemed to be giggling. It seems we have ourselves a pervert.

I gestured to Naruto to follow me. I walked off of the water and over to the perverted man without him noticing me or Naruto. I knelt next to the giggling man on his left side and casually said, "Look Naruto, it's a random pervert. What should we do to him?"

Naruto was on the man's right side and said, "I think we should teach him a lesson." He smirked, then flexed his fist.

We each grabbed one of the older mans shoulders and punched him in the face causing his body to fly backwards a few feet. The man landed on his back. He grunted before sitting up. "You little punks are interfering with my research."

"Research?" I questioned. I rose to my feet and placed my hands on my hips, looking down at the man expectantly.

"What kind of sick twisted research is this?!" Naruto shouted disgustedly.

"It's none of your business." the man said darkly. His head was tilted forward casting a dark shadow across his face. He did a series of fast hand signs, wait, is that? The man placed his palm flat on the ground, "Summoning jutsu!"

A larger than average toad appeared under the man's hand. It was red with orange spots on it. The toads tongue darted out of its mouth and was coming toward me. I could have dodged, but I'm not really one for running away from a fight. I stood my ground and raised my left left arm. The toads tongue wrapped around my forearm and I braced myself for what was to come. There was a tug on my forearm, I held my ground the best I could but my feet were still dragged a foot or so before I managed to maintain my position.

"Hey! Let go of Ketto old man!" Naruto yelled. He charged towards the man while making two shadow clones of himself. They each had a kunai pulled out and it looked like they were going to converge on the old man at the same time.

I pried the toads tongue off of my forearm so that I could help Naruto. I ran forward pulling out my own specialized kunai. While Naruto ran at the man from the front and sides, I used a bit of Isobu's speed to appear behind him. Naruto's shadow clones were beaten and Naruto was tossed to the side. I rested my kunai against the man's neck as he stepped to go after Naruto.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." I said. I tilted my kunai so the protrusion near the top was slightly digging into the skin of his neck.

"Huh? You're a fast one." he muttered. "What do you want?"

"We were only trying to stop you from peeking on those ladies. It's indecent." I said.

"Yeah, What kind of research was it that you were doing?!" Naruto yelled. He picked himself off the ground and approached us. I slowly took my kunai away from the man's neck and put it back into my kunai pouch.

"I'm a writer, I'm the author of the Icha Icha series." He said while rubbing his neck absently. "I'm also the Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He went into a pose.

I looked at him confused, "Legendary?" I questioned. I crossed my arms. "I've never heard of you."

"Those are the pervy books Kakashi senses reads!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at the man.

"Ah, so you do know of me." Jiraiya stayed seemingly proud of himself.

"Hardly, those books are trashy." Naruto said indifferent.

"W-what?!" Jiraiya was shocked. He seemed so distraught that we didn't know who he was. Suddenly, his face turned serious and he turned to me. "I believe I know of you."

"Do you?" I questioned. "If that's the case then I apologize for not knowing who you are." After hearing about who he was I still didn't recognize him. The only people worth keeping an eye on were in the land of water, because most of them defected. Like the Demon Brothers, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, and the Demon's of the Mist. I was still affiliated with the land of water, but of course I meant my brother.

"You're one of the Demon's of the Mist, the only one now from what I've heard." Jiraiya said. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here for the Chunin exams pervy sage." Naruto said. "She's moving on to the final round, just like me!" Naruto's smile was plastered on his face once again.

"Is she now?" Jiraiya looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why is a Kirigakure ninja participating in the Chunin exams? They haven't participated in over a decade."

"The Mizukage decided it was time for change." I said. Though I'm still not sure if that's the reasoning behind him sending me here. He didn't exactly get the chance to explain, he just said that he would when it was a better time.

"I see." Jiraiya said. "Well, I need to get back to my research." He turned away to go back to the partition only for Naruto to step in his way.

"I don't think so." Naruto crosses his arms.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I asked.

"Not really, now if you'll get out of the way." he said to Naruto.

I thought for a moment, if he was really a legendary sage then maybe he could help Naruto prepare for the finals. That way Naruto won't have to do his training on his own.

"Jiraiya," I started, he turned to me from glaring at Naruto, "would you be willing to train with Naruto this month? His sensei is focusing on another student leaving him with no one to train him."

"What?! Ketto, what do you mean?" Naruto shouted, "You think this pervy sage can teach me anything? He gets distracted by ladies, I bet he wouldn't stand a chance against my sexy jutsu!"

Together Jiraiya and I said, "Sexy jutsu?"

Naruto did a hand sign and transformed himself into a naked blonde woman with clouds of smoke covering the chest and butt. Naruto had his hands clenched together. "I'm Naruko, can I help you?" Naruto's voice was more feminine and wispy sounding.

"That's a pretty impressive transformation, but it's still indecent." I said.

Jiraiya was pulled out of his trance by my voice. "How about this kid, you do your jutsu for me a few times and I'll teach you a trick or two."

I didn't know if I should be creeped out by Jiraiya's smile and blush combination at Naruto's transformation. I mean I've seen worse, so I shouldn't let any of this bother me.

"Why would I do that?!" Naruto yelled while still in his transformed state.

"Naruto, it may not be ideal, but I have to leave for the land of waves and you won't have anyone else to train with you." I said to him. He looked as if he was going to argue against it when I added, "You did say you wanted to go against me in the final match didn't you? Jiraiya could help you get there."

Naruto looked away from us as he transformed back into himself. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Wait don't turn back yet!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I'll transform back once you teach me something you perv." Naruto snapped.

"Then I can leave you to Jiraiya, I'll see you when I come back from the land of waves." I said. "I'll be leaving now, I've already spent too much extra time in the village."

"I'll get stronger so I can face you in the final round, believe it!" he shouted.

I casually waved to him and sent a soft smile before turning to leave. There was still much of the day left, but I had planned on leaving earlier than this. I walked to the villages front gates without anymore distractions. I collected my bag from Izumo and Kotetsu and then I was on my way to the land of Waves.


	6. Demon of the Mist

I stood in amazement at the bridge that spanned over a vast amount of water. I've never seen anything like it, in the land of water we use boats to travel from one island to the next. Up until recently, there was no such thing as bridges connecting to the mainland. If it wasn't for my brothers sacrifice and his killing Gato this bridge probably wouldn't exist right now.

I started my trek across the bridge wondering how long it would take me to reach the island. I suppose it didn't matter how long it takes me, I've been dragging my feet and enjoying the scenery the whole way here as a way to stall for time. I hope a ninja from Kirigakure will be on their way to the land of Waves, that was the main reason I've been dragging my feet. Other than that the thought of me visiting my brother hasn't quite settled yet.

It took me five days to travel this far, like I said I was taking my time. I spent a lot of time talking with Isobu. I convinced him that I was no longer interested in that technique I've been wanting him to teach me, but I don't think I'll ever not be interested. Instead, I decided that if he thinks I'm ready for it then he can teach me. I'm getting tired of his silent treatment everytime I ask about it, so now I've left the decision to him on when he would want to teach me. That is if he would ever want to teach me.

Other than that, we've been talking more. Isobu seems to look forward to my daily visits, which may have to come to an end once I get back to the Leaf village.

It took a solid hour for me to cross the bridge. I know it would have been faster if I wasn't walking, but I didn't care. I was here now.

I looked around at the surroundings. I remember Naruto said Zabuza and Haku were buried within view of the bridge, honestly though, that could be anywhere. The bridge was very large and there was lots of land overlooking the bridge. I'm sure I'll find the right spot though. The executioner's blade is very large, it would be easy to find as a grave marker. Or at least it would be in theory. From what I could tell, I'll definitely have my work cut out for me. I don't even know where to begin looking.

Upon entering the village I received several stares. It took me a little while to realize these people don't really deal with ninja. At least from what I could tell there weren't any here. This must just be a village of normal civilians then. A thoughtful look overcame my face, what would my life have been like if I wasn't from a family of ninja? I stopped walking and mentally shook myself from that thought, I would probably be weak.

"Excuse me Miss?" voiced a child. I looked down to see a small boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes, he looked to be at least eight or nine years old.

"Hn?" I gave the child my attention wondering what he could want.

"You're a ninja right?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. "Are you from the land of Fire like Naruto?" his eyes gleamed in admiration either from the fact that I was a ninja or that I could possibly know Naruto.

"I'm actually a ninja of the land of Water." I turned my head slightly so that he would be able to see the land of water symbol on my side ways forehead protector. The child's smile faded from his face. "Don't worry, the lands of Fire and Water are allied, so I won't hurt you. I'm also friends with Naruto."

"Huh? You are friends with him?!" the gleam of happiness in his eyes returned at the mention of Naruto. I want someone to admire me like that, it's heartwarming.

"I am, he wanted to come with me on my visit here, but he had to train for the Chunin exams." I said.

"Do you have someplace to stay? You can stay with us while you're here." he said.

"I just got here, I only got to look around."

He grabbed my forearm and started to pull me. I didn't want to come off as a jerk so I let him. "Come with me. It's almost supper time anyway."

"Wait, I don't even know your name." I said. The child just kept pulling me along behind him.

"My name is Inari." he didn't stop pulling, so I continued to follow.

"I'm Ketto Momochi from Kirigakure." I said.

Inari brought the two of us to a house built on stilts over the water. He pushed open the door while still maintaining his grip on me. "I'm home! I brought a friend!" he called into the house.

"Hn? Who do you have with you?" Inari pulled me into a dining area. The voice belonged to an older man with graying hair. Glasses adorned his face and his tanned body was quite muscular for someone of his age. There was also a younger woman who was setting food on the table.

"This is Ketto, she's a friend of Naruto." Inari finally let go of me to show me to the man. "Ketto, this is my grandpa, Tazuna."

"Tazuna?" I questioned. "The bridge builder Tazuna?"

"Yeah, you've heard of me?" he asked curiously.

"Naruto said you could help me find someone." I said.

"Oh," he raised a brow, "and who would that be?"

"His name is Zabuza."

"I see." he said. "You are aware of his condition, right?"

"I am, I've actually come to arrange for him to be taken to Kirigakure along with Haku." I said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you know Zabuza?" the woman asked.

"I don't mind." I replied. "I'm Zabuza's younger sister."

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Tsunami. Please have a seat and help yourself to some food."

"That's okay, I can always eat in the village or go fishing." I said. I slowly backed up. "I don't want to intrude on your family time."

"It's okay, we don't mind." Tsunami said with a smile.

"Yeah, just sit down." Tazuna agreed, "You should take off that sword first, it looks heavy."

I detached my sword from my belt that loops over my left shoulder. I held it for a moment not sure where to put it so that no one would accidentally touch it and poison themselves. I looked around and decided to lean it against the wall behind the chair I chose to sit in. I think as long as I keep Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari within sight I can keep an eye out for them and make sure they don't get too close to my sword.

I sat down in the spare chair for me, "Actually, I've been carrying that sword for so long I hardly even realize I'm carrying it anymore." I said. I accepted the plate of food Tsunami offered me. "It's really helped build my strength over the years. Now I feel like I can lift almost anything." Being stronger than people my age shocks most people, but if you've had extensive training it would make sense.

"It looks similar to the one your brother carried." Tazuna observed it behind me as it lay against the wall.

"That's because this one was meant to condition me to one day wield my brothers sword. This sword has the same dimensions as his sword." I explained. Or at least my Kukushibyo was mostly similar, it doesn't have any missing sections of the blade like the executioner's blade does for decapitating people.

"I see, I'll take you to him in the morning." Tazuna said. "In the meantime, we have an extra room you can stay in for the night if you don't have anywhere to stay."

At first I was going to say no, because I didn't want to intrude more than I was but then I decided to accept their kindness. It saves me the trouble of having to find somewhere else to stay and I doubt these people would let me stay anywhere else that wasn't with them. "Thank you, that would be nice."

When we were done eating Tsunami showed me to the room I could stay in. I carried my sword with me, being mindful of Tsunami as she opened a door to a room for me. There wasn't much in the room, just a single bed placed in the middle of the room, but that was more than enough. I never really cared much for material items, so it didn't bother me that this room didn't look like it was lived in.

"You can stay here." Tsunami said.

"Thank you, it's more than enough." I replied.

"Sleep well, Ketto."

I placed my sword against the wall by the left side of the bed, then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next day Tsunami made us all breakfast. When we were done eating Tazuna and I left the house for him to bring me to Zabuza's grave. I was more than ready to see him. I feel as if I waited too long before coming here, I should have come right away.

Tazuna brought me to an open area that overlooked the new bridge. The ground looked like it had been untouched for awhile, which was a good thing. At least I won't have to worry about anyone disturbing the grave. There wasn't a marker signifying my brother was here, instead his executioner's blade was planted in the ground between the two places the Earth was dug when they were buried. "Here you go, I'll leave you to yourself now." he left me. Now, I was by myself with my brother and Haku.

I stood there facing Zabuza's executioner's blade for a while not quite knowing what to do with myself. I didn't know how I should feel or what it was that I was feeling. I did know that I didn't care as much about his death as I should have. Zabuza defected from the village years ago, he tried to kill uncle Yagura and attempted to take me with him. Or at least I heard from uncle Yagura that Zabuza planned on taking me with him, but that night I wasn't in the Kage tower, I was out late that night in one of the training grounds wanting to get stronger. I haven't seen Zabuza since that morning and nothing seemed off to me. I never would have thought that he would do what he did.

Before he left he always included me in his training. He didn't see me as a weak kid sister like he should have, he acted as if I was his equal. That's why I was out training my myself that night, I wanted to try and become stronger than him. I wanted him to see me as someone worthy of be a challenge to fight instead of us being evenly matched. All of the fighting techniques that I knew before he left were the things he taught me. After he left was when uncle Yagura took over my training and started spending more time with me.

I think Zabuza trained with me until I was at his level because he wanted a sparring partner he could rely on. Of all of the other seven ninja swordsmen I remember Zabuza always took his training more seriously than they did, which I didn't seem to mind as a kid, I was just happy my brother wanted to spend some time with me. It really was the only way we could bond as siblings, otherwise, I'm not sure Zabuza could have connected with a sister at all. He wasn't really prone to talking to women in general, so he must have used fighting as a medium for us to get closer, it was the only thing he was really certain about. He must have been relieved that I took to fighting as well as I did.

Zabuza knew the truth about me being the host of the three tails. There was only going to be a limited time until he found out. He would want to know why his sisters skin can't be pierced with any blade. When he found out he only wanted to train me harder.

Sometimes I wonder if he actually cared for me. Thinking back, I remember Kisame was always the one to ask me if I was alright after a mission. He would check me over for injuries that I knew wouldn't be there and he would pat my head everytime I did a good job. I suppose that once you think about it Kisame cared more for me than Zabuza did. I didn't mind that much either, I can't imagine what my life would have been like if Zabuza cared about me, that thought is too far from my reach.

I can't even imagine what my life would have been like if I was part of a normal family. The kind of family where the parents would be alive and the older brother would be protective of his younger sister. The brother would take on life's challenges so that the younger sister wouldn't have too. What if that was Zabuza? I can't really imagine that either.

I took my sword off of my belt, resting it across my legs as I folded them underneath me. I think I'll be here for awhile so I might as well get more comfortable. I sighed and realized that something was wrong with my throat. It was hard to take in breaths and exhale without shaking, it was almost as if something was stuck in my throat. My hand went up to my neck to discover nothing was there. My neck felt physically fine, but why do I feel this way?

My eyes burned and tears started to fall. The last time I cried was when I was five. I remember that Zabuza came at me with his executioner's blade for the first time. I was doing just fine until I focused too much on his eyes, for a moment I believed he was trying to kill me and that scared me. I remember he told me that being we were both born into the life of a ninja that I should expect everyone will try to kill me, even my brother. He said that as long as I fought with everything I had and kept a calm mind I would grow as a ninja. Since then I haven't cried. Somehow this feels different, my throat didn't hurt that time. It was just a few tears, but now I can't seen to make them stop.

I tried to control my breathing, but my breaths seemed to come out in pants because my throat hurt. Why couldn't Zabuza still be alive? At least then I could foolishly believe he would someday come back for me. It would be something for me to hope for. I could dream that he would come back to me, he would resolve his differences with uncle Yagura and we would all live together in Kirigakure. But I'm not stupid, I know that never would have happened, still it would have been a nice thought.

Would he have fought for me the way he did for Haku? I like to believe he would but honestly I'm not sure if that would be the case. The doubt saddens me, but maybe I'm overreacting. He told Naruto he loved me and when I think about it I love him too. I wish I could have seen him one more time while he was alive, but life is cruel. I'll never be able to tell him that I loved him too, that despite everything we've been through together that he was my brother, someone I would fight for, someone I might even kill for if it came down to it. My loyalty to the my uncle as the Mizukage is what drives me to kill for him, but if someone were to threaten Zabuza's life then I wouldn't hesitate to go after them if Zabuza hadn't taken care of them already.

I bowed my head to the executioner's blade and continued to cry not carrying if anyone happened across me. Time passed while I contemplated the 'what if's' of my life. The sun started to set, I didn't care much, I was going to stay in my position until I decided my grieving became pitiful.

The tears stopped falling some time ago, but I stayed in place, not moving. A shadow cast over me, curious I looked up to see a member of Kirigakure's anbu. A glance at the muscular body and his mask with the purple slashes cutting across the white porcelain over his left eye told me all I needed to know about who it was, Emon. I don't know his real name, I've never had the need to learn it. I don't know much about him, but I do know his hair is a sandy blonde color that is always mused and his eyes are a light green. To me he seems as if he could be close to uncle Yagura's age, but that's hard to determine without getting to see ones face. I also know that Emon is an elite ninja, like me, he also takes his orders directly from the Mizukage. As far as I know, he has never partnered with anyone before, the Mizukage doesn't even order him to partner with anyone. Emon is literally a solitary shadow with the sole purpose of serving the Mizukage.

He looked down to me in my kneeled position. "Lady Ketto, the Mizukage has sent me to retrieve the body of your brother." his voice was void of any emotion, like a ninja of the Mist should be.

"Right," I said. I stood up, pulling my Kukoshibyo with me and attaching it to the belt on my back once more. "There is another, his name was Haku Yuki. He was precious to my brother."

"From the Yuki clan?" he questioned.

"Yes, he had the kekkei genkai of his clan that manifested itself as ice mirrors." I explained. I looked to the place Haku was buried. "If it's possible, I would like for Haku to be buried next to my brother in Kirigakure."

Emon was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'll make arrangements, you have nothing to worry about Lady Ketto." He didn't move, he stood there a bit longer. "What should we do about the executioner's blade?" His concern could have been about his ability to wield it. The seven ninja swords of the Mist pick their wielder and not the other way around, so only select few can become one of the seven ninja swordsmen. They are ninja with higher concentrations of chakra than a normal ninja. Ninja who have survived a graduation exam have a higher probability of being a wielder, in essence Emon shouldn't have worried about it. Maybe he knew that I wanted it for myself? As Zabuza's sister and with my compatibility with the blade I am designated to be the next wielder of the blade as it has been long before Zabuza defected.

"I'll take care of it." I reached forward and gripped the hilt of the executioner's blade pausing only to feel the thrum of chakra coming from the blade. I detected some of Zabuza's chakra, which is likely due to the fact that he was the longest wielder of the blade and it's last. I tugged the sword up and out of its place in the ground. I was a bit surprised to feel that it was actually lighter than my Kukoshibyo. I suppose black coral would be more dense than iron. "It's lighter than I thought it would be." I mused.

"I'm not surprised." Emon voiced. "I watched you grow up and have seen you train. The Mizukage puts you through some serious strength training for you being a girl."

"He has, but I don't mind." I said. I swung the blade in the air, trying to get a feel for it. Then I managed to attach the sword across my Kukoshibyo. I must be a sight, a teenage girl with not one but two giant swords on her back, one with a silver blade and the other with a black blade. "I'll take the executioner's blade with me back to the Leaf village, the Mizukage should be there soon for the Chunin finals."

"The Mizukage will be in the Leaf village a week before the finals as a diplomatic figure." Emon said. That means I'll be seeing uncle Yagura sooner than I thought.

"Did he ask you to report my behavior?" I asked curiously.

"He did." he replied. It's like uncle Yagura is patiently waiting for me to have a break down. I understand why he's doing it, normally he wouldn't bother keeping an eye on my mental state after I kill someone for him but this time someone else took my brothers life. This is something that could greatly affect me and yet I somehow feel ashamed that I didn't quite react the way I should have. The second I found out Zabuza was dead I should have bursted into tears. Instead, I didn't shed a tear until I was in front of his resting place and even then I feel as if I prompted myself to cry.

"And your report?" I pressed.

"Besides your eyes being red there is no sign of crying or distress. If your eyes weren't red I would have thought Zabuza's death didn't affect you at all." he said.

"It almost didn't." I admitted. "Zabuza was the one to teach me that tears were a weakness. No matter how much pain I feel physically or mentally I don't cry. I tried not too, but I seemed to have lost my composure for awhile today. It wasn't because of the loss of Zabuza, but the fact that I didn't seem to care that he was gone."

"I'll tell the Mizukage that you remain unaffected." he said.

I nodded and turned to face him fully. "Would you like some help digging?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll take care of it." he said.

"Right, well I'll leave you to it." I walked back to Tazuna's having already decided that I would stay here for a couple of days. I would be able to spend a day or two in peace and I can connect with Isobu before I go back to the Leaf village.

Once I walked myself to Tazuna's the setting sun was fully over the horizon. I knocked on the door not wanting to be rude and barge into their home. Tsunami was the one to answer the door.

"Ketto? It's late." she said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have been back sooner." I said. "Would it be okay if I stay here with you for the next couple of days? I want to clear my head a bit before I have to make my way back."

She opened the door all the way, gesturing me to come in. "Stay as long as you need to." I entered the home and she closed the door behind me. "You must be starving, you've been out all day."

I didn't feel hungry, but I didn't want to be rude. "I am a bit hungry."

"Good, I'll heat up some food for you. Go put your sword away." she stopped for a moment. "You have another sword with you."

"It's my brothers, its mine now." I said.

"Well, go put those away and I'll get some food for you." she said. Tsunami was so caring, it was kind of refreshing.

I went to the room they said I could stay in and took both swords off of my belt, leaning them both against the wall by the bed before I went to the dining room. There, Tazuna was seated at the table with a newspaper folded open in front of him.

"You were gone for quite awhile, I thought you had maybe left the land of Waves." Tazuna said, he didn't look up from his newspaper.

"I just needed some time alone." I replied. I took a seat in the same place as the night before. Tsunami placed a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you, Tsunami."

"How was it, being out there?" Tazuna asked.

"Dad, you can't ask her that." Tsunami scolded. She nudged Tazuna's shoulder and frowned at him.

"It's okay." I said. "It was depressing. I kept remembering things that lead to his death. He may not have been a good person, but I can't help caring for him."

"Of course you can't help it, he's your brother for Christs sake." Tazuna grumbled. The newspaper rustled as he folded it up. "Look, I'll tell you this, in the end your brother turned out to be a very honorable man. He worked to right his wrongs and killed Gato. He was so moved by his own actions that I don't think he cared too much about dying. Too him, as long as Gato didn't succeed then at least he served a purpose."

It was quiet for a moment, I honestly thought Tsunami was going to yell at him again. "Thank you for your words. I'll always remember him in those moments." I mustered up a small smile for him.

"Good," he said. He relaxed in his chair more, almost as if he was waiting for my reaction. "That's a good image to remember someone as. Everytime you think of him just remember that he helped liberate the people of the Land of Waves. Know that all of our progress from here on out is thanks to him. You should be proud."

"I am, I just wish he could still be here so that I could see him one last time. I know that won't be possible, but I'll have to settle with watching the people he saved from a tyrant excel at life." I said. I started picking away at some of the food on the plate Tsunami gave to me.

"Eat up, then you should get some rest." Tsunami encouraged. "You look exhausted."

"Now that you say it, I do feel tired." I had a few more bites before I couldn't handle eating anymore. "I'm not really all that hungry, I'm sorry Tsunami."

"Are you sure you don't want to try taking another bite?" she asked.

"Tsunami, leave the girl alone. She's too upset to eat." Tazuna reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry Tsunami, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." I got up from my seat and went to the room they're letting me use. I crawled into the bed just wanting to sleep.

I ended up staying in the land of Waves for another six days, making my overall stay a week long. Tazuna and Tsunami were very nice about letting me stay with them for as long as I did. I really just wanted to enjoy my time with them. Honestly, I wouldn't mind coming back to visit sometime, but I know that I might not get to.

Inari took me into the village a few days to show me off to his friends. It seems as if the other children in the village used to think Inari was a compulsive liar, so that would explain why he felt the need to prove himself. Inari also said there are not many ninja that pass through the land of Waves, maybe that's part of the reason the other kids didn't believe him.

I spent some days helping Tsunami around the house. I went with her into the village and carried her groceries back to the house so she wouldn't have to. I helped her clean the house spotless. I swept the floors and then scrubbed them. I helped her with laundry, cleaned the dining table and all of the counters in the kitchen. I even made supper a few nights, they were dishes that were typically made in Kirigakure but they were slightly similar to what they eat here in the land of Waves. In Kirigakure we use a lot more spices and herbs to give our dishes flavor, the first night I made supper Inari couldn't stand the spice of the food but he said it was still delicious so he kept eating.

A couple of days I even went with Tazuna and helped carry some of the heavy lumber for his projects. The men were really impressed with the heavy loads I could carry. Tazuna always kept me busy when I went with him, I think he was trying to keep my mind off of the reason of why I was there in the land of Waves, which I appreciate.

When I left them I was content with my visit.

When I left, I remember waving at Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami as I started across the bridge back into the land of Fire. I didn't plan on going straight back to the Leaf village yet, I decided that while I was near a large source of water that I would do some training because I am supposed to be preparing for the final exam to becoming a Chunin. I wasn't worried about not being strong enough to succeed, but I haven't been training lately and that bothered me. I've always trained, everyday for as long as I can remember and while I was in the land of Waves I stopped for awhile. The most I did was meditate, I didn't even get to talk with Isobu because I didn't want Inari, Tazuna, or Tsunami finding out.

The plan I had come up with was for me to travel down the coast to a non populated area and work on some water justus. I wanted to see if I could do the water dragon jutsu like Mitsuru and Zabuza, because up until now I only ever focused on my swordplay and the hiding in the mist technique. I once was able to form a giant tidal wave, but I feel like that's not as practical as other water jutsu's.

I stopped walking on the shoreline of the land of Fire when the bridge leading to the land of Waves became faint. I took both swords off of my belt and stuck them into the sand crossing each other, I didn't want their weight to distract me from my training with the water dragon jutsu. I also tossed my bag down into the sand. Then I walked forward so that I was closer to the edge of the water and stopped. I remember when Zabuza first taught me how to do this jutsu, he was so proud that he could do it. That was when he first became an anbu when he was nineteen. It was the strongest jutsu that he could perform and he was so happy. I didn't want to take that away from him so I didn't bother to remember the hand signs, but after he defected from the village uncle Yagura took over my training and that was one of the things he taught me. The hand signs were clear to me in my head, all forty-four of them.

My fingers started moving rapidly as I moved through each one, at some point in my training I focused on the speed and efficiency of delivering these hand signs. Despite that, it still felt like it took too long to complete them. It's one of the flaws of this jutsu. I'll acknowledge that it's still a powerful jutsu in it's own right. The force behind the thrust of the dragons head is damaging, but while in battle some ninja may not have the time for all forty-four hand signs.

In front of me the water rose, the spiked serpentine body emerged as the dragon I was trying to conjure. I almost expected it to roar at me, but I knew that it wouldn't. I was curious to see if I could manage to form and maintain another water dragon. I know Zabuza used to be able to, maybe I can too.

I focused on the image of another dragon in my mind. Slowly, the water to the right of the dragon already present moved to take shape. When it finished moving it appeared as the first did, only this one was half the size of the first. My brow furrowed as I felt the use of chakra, it was more draining with two dragons even if the second one was half the size. I knew it would take more chakra but I didn't think it would be this noticeable. I think that if I worked on it I wouldn't feel the difference as much.

Staring at the smaller dragon, I wondered if it would have the same force behind its attack as the bigger one or if it would be weaker. I spun around and used my arms to direct the smaller dragon into the treeline. It crashed against a tree, all of the water converged on one spot. The water from the dragon fell to the ground after it hit its mark leaving behind a bare spot on the tree where the bark was completely chipped off. It didn't seem to be as powerful as the bigger one was, the bigger one would have cut through the tree and left a mark on the one behind it. I wasn't dissatisfied with the results, I had a feeling that would be the case. There is less water mass, so it only makes sense that it wouldn't have the same impact.

"Damn it Kakuzu, I told you she knew we were following her!" a voice yelled by the tree I hit. I could sense their chakra, but I hoped they were just travelers. Why would they be following me?

I watched as a man about Zabuza's age stepped out from the treeline. He had silver hair that was slicked back and his eyes were magenta. Something that was strange about him was his attire. He had on a black cloak decorated with red clouds, I've never seen anyone wear something like that before. This man also had a three pointed scythe on his back, making me rethink what their intentions could be.

Behind him stepped a man that looked older than the first did, apparently his name is Kakuzu. Most of his head was covered by a gray cloth, he also wore a navy mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The only thing visible was his eyes, which as he came closer I realized were not normal. They had red sclera instead of white, and the iris was a lime green color, he didn't seem to have a pupil.

"You're an idiot." Kakuzu spat at the young man. "If she knew we were following don't you think she would have confronted us earlier?"

"Shut up!" the man with silver hair yelled. "I don't understand why you have to be an ass Kakuzu!" he got up in Kakuzu's face.

I was a bit confused, they planned on ambushing me but gave up their position. To top it off now they are fighting with each other? This is ridiculous. I should just walk away while they're fighting with each other, but I want to know why they're after me. I haven't had someone try to confront me like this in at least a year.

"I was hoping you two were travelers." I said. I still had my first water dragon formed and I knew that if I needed to I could get to one of my dispatched swords if I needed it. I had little doubt that their wouldn't be some kind of conflict, but if I didn't have to engage then I can just continue on my way. "What do you want?"

"Your head." Kakuzu said. I narrowed my eyes at him. There was no emotion in his voice, if anything he seemed indifferent.

I didn't make a move, not yet. "That's a curious thing to want, I'm afraid I can't give it to you."

"You're the only living Demon of the Mist, because of that the bounty on your head has doubled. I want that money. We are not asking," Kakuzu turned to the younger man, "Hidan." Hidan reached over his shoulder to get a grip on his scythe. Then he brought it in front of himself with a smirk. "I would prefer it if her body was in one piece, but if you must then just the head will do."

"Got it," Hidan ran forward with his scythe gripped in his hand.

I pushed my arms forward, directing the water dragon towards the two hoping to knock at least Hidan down so that I would have more time to grab a sword. I was surprised when Kakuzu darted in front of Hidan standing his ground with his arms stretched out. What I saw shocked me, he skidded a few feet backwards but otherwise he was able to stop the water dragon in its tracks. I've never seen a person do that before, but I didn't hesitate. The dragon still retained its shape so I pushed forward trying to give the dragon more power to push Kakuzu far enough away so I won't have to worry about him while I fought Hidan.

However, Hidan didn't wait. While Kakuzu was holding off my water dragon Hidan ran around the obstruction as he yelled at Kakuzu. "Why did you get in my way for?! Damn it Kakuzu, you said I could kill this one. I want her sacrifice so stay out of it!"

Hidan was closer now. I was able to push Kakuzu back some more, but Hidan was more of a threat at the moment. I let go of my hold on the water dragon and dodged out of the way as Hidan threw his scythe at me. It didn't land a hit though it was close to my right arm. If I hadn't moved, it would have struck me in the chest.

I didn't make it to either of the swords, instead I was halted in my tracks as a shadowy looking creature with a white mask appeared in my path. The mask was white and beaked with some light blue paint under the eyes. I didn't know what it was or what it would do, but being that they're here to kill me I doubt it matters. I can't let that thing touch me, at least not until I know what it can do.

"Fuck you Kakazu!" Hidan yelled. He was behind me retrieving his scythe.

"The bounty is too high for me to trust you with it." Kakuzu replied. I wonder if my bounty is really that high. I mean, I've had people come after me before, but it was all for some revenge for a loved one that I killed. This would be the first someone wanted me dead for my bounty.

I quickly reformed the water dragon and launched it at the masked creature. Before it could hit the creature there was a wall of earth in front of it that stopped the water. The water from the dragon fell and absorbed into the sand. Then a spear of earth was flying at me too fast for me to dodge. It impacted on my stomach, crumbling away as it continued its journey. It left clumps of earth on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Hidan shouted. I glanced back at him to see him smirk, "I'll make you bleed." He ran at me with his scythe raised.

I ran forward to avoid him and dodged the shadowed creature as I ran passed. I quickly grabbed the hilt of the executioner's blade, because that one was easiest to get to. I lifted it out of the sand and spun to face my opponents. With the sword raised in front of me I said, "What if I make you bleed first, what kind of bounty hunter would that make you?"

Hidan stopped running towards me and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Girl, if you're trying to be brave you should know that they all end up screaming, even the men." Kakuzu said. He took a step forward so that he was standing beside Hidan. "It's best if you accept that you're going to die."

"I think you underestimate me, I'm truly not afraid." I said. "I'm not called the Demon of the Mist for nothing. Did you see that earth spear? It didn't even scratch me. What makes you think you can kill me?"

"To me it looks like I'll just have to keep hacking until I get lucky." Hidan smiled wide. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I don't know about that." I said. I shifted my stance so that my knees wouldn't lock in place. "Who sent you?"

"No one sent us. We collect bounties to fund our organization." Kakuzu said.

"What organization is that?" I wondered. I still couldn't place their odd cloaks. I haven't seen anyone with a black cloak and red clouds before, so they must not be from the land of Water, otherwise, I would have known about them. Besides, a cloak like that would have been recognizable anyway.

"The Akatsuki, maybe you've heard of us." Hidan said. He seemed full of himself, as if I should know who they are.

"No, never heard of you." I replied indifferently.

"That's not surprising." Kakuzu said. "Our organization isn't based in the land of Water or Fire, so you wouldn't have known about us until we decided to pursue you. Now, we'll be needing you for that bounty."

My grip tightened on the hilt of the executioner's blade and my muscles tensed in preparation to attack. "I'd like to see that. Just try and take me." I surged forward with my blade. The shadowed creature moved to block any attack that I would throw towards them, only I wasn't planning on hitting them yet. I was hoping the shadowed creature would make a move. It looks like this will be Kakuzu's main defense for now, so if I don't get rid of it right away I may regret it later.

Before the creature could move its arms to conjure some earth, I launched myself into the air to meet the only solid piece it had other than its shadows, it's mask. Drawing the executioner's blade to my left side, I used the momentum of my swing to hit the center of the mask. The blade cracked the mask causing it to start to crumble away. I used my strength to continue the blades journey through the mask splitting it in two. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was satisfied when the shadows dispersed as I fell to the ground with my executioner's blade in hand.

Through the dispersing shadows Hidan's triple scythe came flying at me. I sensed it coming because it possessed a little bit of Hidan's chakra, but I'll admit that the chakra of the shadow beast concealed most of Hidann's. I barely blocked the hit of the scythe with the executioner's blade, having it bounce off in another direction.

The moment my feet settled in the sand I charged forward once again, knowing that it will take Hidan longer to retrieve his scythe, I ran to Kakuzu. I came at him hard and fast, I was surprised when he lifted his hands palms flat as he held the blade of my sword in between his hands much like the water dragon he stopped. I used more of my strength to try and surprise him into losing his grip on my blade so that I could recover it. His arms shook in effort to hold me back, but he didn't lose his grip.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hidan coming up on my left fast. I glanced back at Kakuzu to see him focusing on the blade in between his hands and my movements. Without giving away my next move, I quickly yanked my blade from between Kakuzu's palms and spun to face Hidan. He tried swiping his scythe at my legs, but I jumped over his blades and used my own to send his scythe flying out of his hands again. The second my feet were back on the sand, I used my movement to spin once another time and end up behind him. I let go of the executioner's blade with my right hand so my left could swing it up and in front of Hidan's neck, my right hand found a grip on the blade. I settled behind him, the executioner's blade pressed to his neck.

It was quiet for a moment before Hidan started laughing maniacally. I don't think I've ever met someone that reacted this way to their apparent death before, but I wasn't going to let this shock me. That's how people die in situations like this.

"What are you laughing at, surprised the younger Demon of the Mist will be the one to kill you?" I taunted.

"You couldn't kill me." he cackled.

I pressed the blade into his neck a little harder, just enough to draw some blood. "Would you like to bet on that?" I looked to Kakuzu, who was standing across from us just far enough away where he couldn't save Hidan if I did decide to kill him. "What about you, Kakuzu was it? How about we make a deal, I won't kill your friend if you agree to let me walk."

"You assume that we are friends, I don't like Hidan even a little bit." Kakuzu said. "Go ahead, kill him and I'll still collect your bounty. Honestly, you would be doing me a favor if you killed him."

"Damn it Kakuzu, you fucker, we're partners! So many times I could have used you as a sacrifice for Jashin and I didn't!" Hidan shouted. I was confused on who Jashin is, but if he was mentioned in the same sentence as a sacrifice then he must be some kind of godly power. Not that I would know anything about that, no god has ever done me any favors in my lifetime.

"Hear that Hidan, it looks like you get to die today." I stated. With my gip on the hilt and blade of the sword, I used it as a support against Hidan's neck as first my right leg followed by my left were placed against Hidan's back. Once in position, I used the strength in both my arms and legs to use the executioner's blade for its intended purpose, decapitation.

When Hidan's head was free of the muscles and tendons of his neck it rolled over my shoulder with blood spewing into the air. As his body fell forward into the sand, I followed. My right hand let go of the blade as my left swung the sword out to the side for a more comfortable landing. I got off of Hidan's headless body, immediately getting into a fighting stance to face Kakuzu. I stuck the sword into the sand as I raised my fists ready to strike. I thought to reduce the extended period of our battle by cutting out time that he could have stopped my blade again. I can hit him hard and fast with my fist just as I did with Temari in the second stage of the chunin exams. Only this time, I won't hold my punches like I tried to do with Temari.

I rushed over the sand to throw my first punch only to be blocked by his forearm. I kept moving, never staying in one place for too long. My punches always aimed at a different part of his body; wrists, neck, abdomen, inner elbows. He would block many, but there were a few that I managed to connect. I focused on the spots that I've already hit, wanting to weaken him. It's a slow process but at least it should pay off.

After I managed to use my legs to get Kakuzu to lose his balance I heard something that didn't seem possible to me, Hidan's laughter. "Haha, Kakuzu, why are you letting a girl beat you up!? Hurry this up and sew my head back on!"

This kind of thing shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. I wasn't expecting a decapitated man to act as if he wasn't just decapitated. I'll admit that this distracted me for a moment, in which Kakuzu managed to get one of his hands wrapped around my ankle to pull me down into the sand with him. I kicked at him, but that didn't seem to have effected him. He crawled closer towards me with his grip still on my ankle. I quickly sat up and punched his face with a left hook causing him to pause as his face jerked to the side. I used this moment to pull my ankle free and get some distance between me and Kakuzu.

I darted to the executioner's blade and yanked it causing sand to fly as I pulled it out of its resting position. I rushed back over to Kakuzu intending to impale him through the chest as he was still in the sand. Only his arm seemed to detach itself from his arm from visible stitching and flew to me. Instead of implaling him like I planned, I slashed at the appendage. The stitches that seemed to hold him together stretched and dodged the blade of the sword. I moved my position so that Kakuzu's hand would miss my throat and rotated to follow the movement of his appendage.

Kakuzu was breathing heavily in the sand, but managed to push himself up. He pulled at the stitches on his arm to pull his forearm back to the rest of his body. "Damn Kakuzu, you're getting old." Hidan taunted.

"Shut up Hidan, or I won't stitch you back together." Kakuzu said calmly.

I once again raised my executioner's blade in front of me. A small part of my conscious knew that if I used my Kukoshibyo from the start I wouldn't have the issue of Hidan still being alive and I would only have to scratch Kakuzu for the poison in the black coral to take effect. Though right now I would have to do this the hard way. Who knows what I would do to Hidan, maybe dismember the rest of his body and bury him all over the elemental nations? What would I do with his head? He is far too talkative for me to want to keep it. I guess I could always bury his head at sea…

My only real threat right now was Kakuzu, he is on a very short list of people that can battle me for as long as he has without dying. So in a way I respected him even though he was here to kill me and collect my bounty. I can admire his honesty, he knows what he wants and he isn't afraid to let everyone know it.

"You're not going anywhere with this battle." I said. "I think it would be in your best interest if we resumed at a later date."

"We'll finish this now." he said. He moved his body in a defensive position. "I'm not going to let a little girl take me down."

"But you see, I've grown bored of this fight." I lowered the executioner's blade. "I need to be on my way, I have somewhere I should be."

"I can't let you get away, we need this bounty. It'll support us for sometime." he said. He lifted his arms and they detached from his body as they flew towards me. I dodged and ran across the sand to get my Kukoshibyo and my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and attached both swords to my belt before I turned and dashed for the water.

Sand kicked up as I ran to the shoreline. Normally, I would have stayed and killed him so that I wouldn't have to deal with him later, but something tells me it will be difficult to kill him just as it is to kill Hidan. The last thing I need is another opponent that I can't kill. For now, it would probably be best for me to retreat until I know more about their abilities. I wonder if Hidan gets his immortality from his god? Who is Jashin anyway?

Water splashed up my legs as I ran into the ocean. I told myself I wasn't going to look back, but once I got to my waist I turned around to see another masked creature, this one looked to be smiling with a blue wave on each cheek. If the other one was earth then this one must be water. How many of these masks does he have?

The masked creature raised its hands and summoned a tsunami like wave. I turned and dove under water before the wave could reach me. Using Isobu's ability to swim extremely fast in water, I swam out into the ocean.

When I was far enough away where I was sure Kakuzu couldn't see me I started swimming underwater to the shoreline in the distance at a more normal pace. Isobu once taught me how to breath air through water from the bubbles of the water, but to me it feels strange. I don't prefer swimming underwater, I just know that if I'm underwater it's harder or nearly impossible for people to track me.

I swam close to the ocean floor thinking that I could at least admire the view being that I'm completely submerged. The sun reflected through the water making everything seem lighter than it should for being the bottom of the ocean. There were many large rocks that the sealife have utilized as their homes along with clusters of yellow coral. Everything was covered with algae making it look green, yet it made everything look more lively. At least it seems more lively when you realize that with all of the algae the fish are living comfortably.

A school of orange cichlids swam around me causing me to stop. I was fascinated with fish and their ability to swim with humans as if I wasn't invading their habitat. Sometimes, I'll get fish that are skittish and they dart away before you get near them, but these fish didn't seem to care. I stretched out my arms and a few of the cichlids swam around my arms, one of them brushed their fin against me. Others swam in between my legs as I lightly kicked to stay in my place.

My attention was diverted from the cichlids when I saw an angel fish swim by. South of the land of water I can find tropical fish like the cichlids, but I've never actually seen an angel fish before. The environment must be better suited to them here. The angelfish was black with light yellow stripes, the elongated dorsal and anal fins making the fish stand out among the other cichlids of its family.

I watched the angelfish interact with the other cichlids for a while longer before I started swimming to the shore again. When I was closer, I swam up to the surface of the water with my head breaking through the surf to the fresh air. I took a few deep breaths even though I wasn't in dire need of air, I always overreact a bit when I'm in a more stable environment than the one underwater.

As I tread water I thought about my next course of action. Should I get out of the water or stay in? If I stay in the water I couldn't swim at night and the sun was currently going down, but if I continued back to the Leaf village on land then I wouldn't be able to sleep while I traveled. I didn't ever trust stopping and making a camp for the night, if gives others the opportunity to ambush you if you're not careful. You never really get to sleep peacefully either, always having to keep an ear on the environment and wake yourself everytime you hear something that doesn't belong.

To me it looked as if I was going to stay in the water, but I can't swim at night, it's even darker down there at night then it is above water. I've also never tried sleeping under water before, I don't even know if it's possible. Breathing underwater comes somewhat naturally to me with the help of Isobu's teaching through the years, I still don't know if I want to try it. I'll admit that it's worth a try, it's definitely better than getting no sleep at all.

I dove back underwater and swam for a little while before I found a large enough rock that I could lay on. I unfastened the belt that's wrapped around my shoulder to hold the swords and dropped it to the ocean floor, they drifted to the ground and lodged themselves blade first in the sand. I kicked myself forward to the rock and sat on it cross legged. I thought that it would be nice to talk to Isobu before I went to sleep or attempted to sleep. I haven't spoken to him in awhile, I've never really been alone to talk to him.

With my legs crossed, I raised my arms gently with the palms facing up. I calmed my thoughts and focused on Isobu. It only took moments for me to appear in front of his cage.

"It's been awhile since we've had a chance to talk." I started.

"It has," he responded with his gravelly voice, "this is also the first time you've been underwater while you summoned me."

"You can sense that I'm underwater?" I asked, I never thought he would have any idea where I was while I appear here. I didn't think he could sense anything outside of his cage.

"Of course, it's a faint feeling, but it's a feeling nonetheless." he said. He was silent for awhile and I didn't know if I should ask about that technique I've been wanting him to teach me or if I should leave it alone for a while longer. "I've done some thinking." he started. I gave him my full attention to show respect and made eye contact with his one exposed eye. It's unusual for him to start a conversation. "About that advanced technique you want me to teach you. I still won't teach it to you, but I'll teach you something similar."

"Oh?" I was even more curious now.

"A technique to allow you to control the water in the environment around you." he said. It's not the same as the blood bending I've been wanting him to teach me, but it's a step closer. "You can create a mist by using your chakra to envelope an area. This technique will allow you to draw water out of plant life, the air, and even other objects that contain water."

"Where do I start?" I asked. I was eager to learn more and evolve into a stronger ninja.

"First you will need to learn to sense water." he said.

"I already know how to do that." I said. "I can sense the water in my water dragon."

"Not fully, for the water dragon you don't have to have as strong of a feel for the water. You already know what you want to do with it and your chakra responds to your wants. You need to listen and feel the water." he explained.

"Okay, what exactly does that mean though? To listen and feel the water?" I asked.

"It will be easy for you to do where you are right now. You can physically feel the water but you need to sense the water and connect with it. Don't be discouraged if you can't connect right away, it takes ages for someone to achieve harmony with an element as free spirited as water." he answered.

"Then what comes after sensing the water." I wondered. I planned on at least grasping this technique, so I would need more information to move forward.

"After sensing you will learn to command the water. Once you can sense the water commanding it will be easier, but it will still take some time." he warned. "This could take you years to accomplish."

"We'll see." I said. "I'm going to try it now. Thank you for your wisdom, Isobu." I bowed to him before leaving.

My eyes opened underwater with the sunlight almost completely gone. I decided to try and feel for the water like Isobu said to do before giving up. I understand the way in which he want me to feel for the water, but I can't seem to do it. He did say that it would take some time, maybe even years and yet I would beg to differ. He told me that it would take months to master the hallucinogenic hiding in the mist technique when it only took me weeks. I plan on mastering this as soon as possible. Though it looks like I won't be getting anywhere today. I lay down on the surface of the rock and use my bag as a makeshift pillow. I close my eyes without any worry of accidentally forgetting how to breathe underwater, I've been getting more used to it with the time that I spend down here and now I'm confident I'll be fine in the morning.


	7. Surprises

Every muscle in my body felt heavy, the two swords on my back not helping my predicament. I had swam up the coast of the land of Fire, only leaving the serene atmosphere of the ocean once I reach the land of Whirlpools. Then, I left the relative safety of the water to travel the land to get back to the Leaf village, which I was now close to. I could have been back in the village days ago, but for some reason I decided to travel from one village to another all around the land of Fire on the off chance Hidan and Kakuzu managed to find me. Kakuzu seemed serious about collecting my bounty, I still wonder how much that is exactly, but I'm not curious enough to figure it out. In my need to stay on the move and not risk being found by the two Akatsuki members, I haven't slept. I never sleep when I travel by myself anyway, and I'll admit that I could have taken a nap in a tree somewhere just for a little bit of rest, only like I said I didn't want to risk it. My journey up the coast was four days while my journey on land was another seven days. It's hard for me to keep my eyes open or to keep moving, but I'm so close, I can see the gates to the village up ahead.

I quickened my pace so that I could get back to the apartment I'm sharing with the rest of my team and sleep. The check in desk then came into view and that was when I realized my identification papers got wet a week ago when I evaded Hidan and Kakuzu. I was disheartened until I saw the ninja's at the desk were the ones that were keeping watch when I left, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hi guys," I started, I took my bag off and looked through it for the papers. "I have my identification papers and my pass, but I kind of got them all wet…"

"Normally we wouldn't let you through, but I remember you, you're here for the chunin exams." Kotetsu said.

"Right, I am." I said.

"You can go right on in." Izumo continued.

"Thanks guys, I promise my papers won't be damaged the next time I come through." I began to walk towards the gates, I was still within hearing distance of Izumo and Kotetsu when they started whispering to each other.

"Is that really the girl from a week ago?" Kotetsu wondered. "Her chakra is different."

"It's still the same chakra though, don't you feel that?" Izumo said. I was tired and didn't think about what that could mean as I walked through the village.

Many people stared me down as I walked passed. Some even shied away from me with looks of fear in their eyes. This was definitely a different reception from the first time I walked through this village and no one seemed to care that I was here. I didn't even think any of them realized I was from a different village, but now they all seemed to notice me.

I was occupied with my thoughts of the villagers behavior so when Emon appeared on the path in front of me it took me a moment to realize uncle Yagura must be here, Emon always accompanies him when he goes to other nations. I continued walking towards him, now ignoring the stares of the villagers.

"You took longer than expected to get back to the village, the Mizukage thought we would arrive after you returned." Emon said.

"There was an unexpected deterrent." I said. "I had to take extra measures to ensure I wasn't followed."

"I assume you were successful?" he questioned.

"I think so." I said. I couldn't think of a way that they would have been able to keep up with my random travels across the land of Fire. I also might have been a bit excessive in my evasion of them too.

"Then come with me, the Mizukage is waiting for you." Emon turned and started leading me to my uncle.

"How does he know I'm here already?" I wondered.

"You mean you can't tell?" he questioned, though he didn't turn to face me.

"Tell what?" I fell into step beside him even though my muscles were screaming at me to walk slower.

"Your chakra." he said.

I stumbled a little bit, surprised that he could sense my chakra through the seals placed on my body. That must mean my bond with Isobu is stronger. "Oh, I see."

Emon took me to the Hokage tower, where I assumed my uncle was staying during his visit. I was escorted through the building and brought to a more residential area of the tower much like the Mizukage's tower back in Kirigakure. Emon stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard my uncles voice through the door.

"Emon, I have Lady Ketto with me." the anbu said.

"Send her in."

Emon opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I walked through the doorway to have Emon close the door behind me. I looked around the room to see my uncle out of his Mizukage's robes. Despite him being significantly younger than the other kages and currently being in his early thirties, uncle Yagura is very mature in his position. He always wears his kage robes when in public, he only wears his normal attire when he's alone with me. Right now, instead of his robes he was wearing the green scarf around his neck and wrap around his waist over his black ninja attire. His wheat colored hair wasn't covered like it would be when he is wearing his robes. It's as if we were back in Kirigakure in the Mizukages tower were we live.

Uncle Yagura's light pink purple eyes watched me from across the room, I couldn't place the look he had, but his muscular arms were crossed over his chest. Now that I actually look at him, he seems to be angry.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just concerned. I could feel your chakra before you entered the village." he face softened like when he is usually around me. "We'll need to place another seal and quickly before someone discovers this development."

"Where would we put it? I already have one on my stomach, forearms, hands, shins."

His arms fell to his sides and he circled around me once before placing his hands on my biceps. "The most available skin left is on your back and your biceps, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to cover seals if they were on your back, so we'll do your biceps. Take a seat."

I sat on ground with my knees to my chest able to finally rest for a moment. Uncle Yagura grabbed a kunai and sliced his left palm open, blood pooled for him to use. He dipped his finger into the blood and got down on one knee to start drawing symbols on me with the blood. He drew the symbols on my biceps and down to the floor. Then he kneeled behind me forming several hand signs for the sealing jutsu before he placed a hand on either bicep.

I could feel something moving over my skin and I knew the sealing jutsu was working. When uncle Yagura took his hands off of my biceps I glanced to see new black tribal markings that match the ones already placed on my body. Uncle Yagura got up from his kneeling position and gave me a hand up.

"You seem tired." he said. "Does it have anything to do with why it took you longer to get back here?"

"Yes, I had a run in with the Akatsuki and I didn't want to be followed so I went all over the land of Fire to try and lose them." I said. My eyes started to become harder to keep open. "It's been awhile since I've been able to sleep."

"How did you come about the Akatsuki?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Two of them were tracking me, Hidan and Kakuzu. They said they wanted me for my bounty."

"For your bounty?" he muttered. "I don't want you to worry about them. You can stay here and rest."

"Are you sure? I can go find my team." I said.

"You'll stay here where I can watch over you and you look like you're struggling to stay awake as it is. Just lay down and sleep." he pointed over to the bed that looked inviting and comfortable.

"Okay." I yawned. He didn't have to tell me twice. I shrugged my bag off of my shoulder and unlatched my belt for my swords. My arms felt heavy as I lifted them to take my hair out of its ponytail, the blue hair was wavy and floated around me, it wasn't washed properly after I was swimming in the ocean so it was all over the place.

"Sleep well." uncle said.

I didn't respond, sleep was already creeping up on me before my head fully hit the pillow.

My eyes opened to a semi dark room, uncle Yagura was seated in a cozy looking chair reading a book with the light on. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, dried salt fell from my face reminding me that I'm still filthy.

"You've been asleep for two days." uncle said casually without looking up from his book. "It's about midday."

"Two days, why didn't you wake me?" I asked. I was shocked that I slept for two days, but I was exhausted and I felt so relaxed now.

"You seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up." he said. He flipped a page of the book and looked up to me. "The Hokage asked me about the uncharacteristically large chakra. He wouldn't leave to topic alone, so I told him my niece has come back stronger from her time away training but I believe he is still suspicious. He may have people watching you now so be careful of what abilities you use."

I nodded my understanding. "I will, you don't have to worry."

"Also your teammates have been wondering about you. It seems that Naruto saw you the day you came back into the village, but you disappeared with Emon before he could get close to you." he added.

Naruto saw me? "My team?" I asked. I was a bit surprised, why would they care to ask about me? I guess I did leave without telling them, but I shouldn't have to. It's not like I'm required to tell them where I'm going and what I'm doing all the time.

"Yes, Shozouki Hozuki was the one to request an audience with me to confirm that you were back in the village and that you were well." he said. "You should get cleaned up and then go and see them. You can use the bathroom."

"I don't have anything to change into." I said. Everything that I brought with me was dirty from my trip back from the land of Waves. Mainly from the time I spent in the ocean, I bet there's dried salt on all of it.

"You can wear my clothes, they may be a bit big but they'll stay on you." he placed a bookmark on the page he left off on before he got up and rifled around his things for a pair of his clothes. I got out of the bed to take the black ninja pants and black top with mesh on the shoulders from him. He also handed me a fresh roll of bandages. "I always carry some with me just incase."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I walked into the adjoining bathroom and got to work on removing the bandages. Then, I turned on the water to the shower and got in. I scrubbed hard with lots of soap to make sure I got all of the salt off my skin. When I was sure I got all of it I moved to my hair. I scrubbed with shampoo and rinsed twice before adding conditioner and getting out of the shower. I dried off before wrapping my abdomen, and my hands up my forearms and stopping at the top of my biceps so the skin on my shoulders was still showing. I pulled on uncle Yagura's clothes, the top was a bit flowy but I kind of liked it. The pants didn't quite fit in the waist, so I took an extra length of bandages to tie around my waist a few times like a belt, the legs of the pants were baggy too but I wrapped bandages around my feet and up to just below my knees so no one would risk seeing the seals on my shins. I put my kunai pouch back on my left thigh before deeming myself ready. I was finally finished getting dressed and I felt good because I was clean. I decided to leave my blue hair down from it's ponytail so it could dry. As I walked out of the bathroom and into uncle Yagura's room I could feel my hair brushing against the backs of my shins, once its dry I know it won't touch that far and it will probably go to my knees without it up in a ponytail.

"There, does it feel good to be clean?" uncle asked. He was pulling on his Mizukage's robes. He must be needed somewhere.

"It does," I said.

He turned to me and paused before grabbing his veil. "It's been awhile since I've seen you with your hair down." Usually I'm always training so it's always up, I only ever have it down when I don't intend on using my swords. I was always afraid that I would accidentally cut it one day.

"Yeah, I thought I would relax a bit leading up to the final exam." I said.

" _Hn_ , good idea. You don't want to over work yourself." he said. He picked up his veil and placed it over his wheat colored hair. Now only his face was visible, his pink purple eyes and scar on his left eye are his most striking features.

"Can I leave my swords here?" I asked, I didn't have any intention of needing them. If I do for some reason get into a fight I can always use a kunai.

"Of course." he said. "Now let's go, you have to see your teammates and I have a meeting with the Hokage." He walked over to the door and waited for me to join him.

Together, we walked through the Hokage tower before we had to go separate ways. Uncle Yagura went deeper into the building while I left it. I went straight to the apartment I shared with Shozouki, Jiro and Mitsuru when we first arrived in the Leaf village. On the way there I didn't have to worry about people staring at me and reacting the way they did when I came back two days ago, so my walk was pleasant.

Eventually, I appeared outside of the apartment door. I raised my left arm and knocked my knuckles against the wood of the door. There wasn't any noise on the other side of the door but I recognized the chakra, it was Shozouki's.

He opened the door, a look of shock crossing his features."You've finally come." he said. He looked me up and down. "What happened to your clothes?"

"They were dirty." I said nonchalantly. "My uncle says you were worried about me."

"Come in, you have some explaining to do." he said. Then he called out into the room, "Lady Ketto's back!"

I could hear someone scrambling around and in came Jiro. His dark brown hair was mused and his eyes were hard. Mitsuru came into the room more subtly. "You!" Jiro shouted. He pointed a finger at me. "How could you leave after everything I said! I told you we were a team!" He dashed to me and raised his fist. I let him hit me on the top of my head, I figured it's the least I could do for making them worry about me, so I took the hit. Jiro clutched his hand and slouched over. "Why do you have such a hard head!?"

"Jiro you can't go hitting Lady Ketto!" Mitsuru grabbed Jiro by the front of his shirt. "I know that she shouldn't have left us without saying anything, but she doesn't owe us anything." Shozouki leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched us choosing to let us settle things.

"I thought about telling you I was going." I said. Both Jiro and Mitsuru turned to me, Mitsuru's grip loosening. "I just didn't want any of you coming with me. It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh yeah? Where did you go then?" Jiro asked. He was rubbing the fist he punched me with.

"I went to the land of Waves and made arrangements to have my brothers body moved to Kirigakure to be buried along with his friend." I explained. Jiro's eyes softened, but before he could say anything I added. "It was just like when your brother died, I didn't feel anything about his death. I only felt as if I should have cared more. I didn't want any of you to think of me as being less human than I am." I didn't mention that I did cry, it just wasn't for the right reason so I would rather they didn't know.

"Still you shouldn't have been alone." Jiro muttered. "How can we learn to trust you if you don't trust us?"

"Honestly, I don't care if you trust me. I trust in my ability to read your personalities so that I can predict your actions. I don't trust anyone that isn't myself or the Mizukage." I said. Once I think about it though, I also trust Emon even though there isn't a reason for me too. I trust that he will help keep my uncle safe when I can't.

"I told you about that too! You can rely on me and Mitsuru, right Mitsuru?" he turned to the black haired boy for his response.

"Yeah, Ketto, we want to get to know you as teammates. We're putting in effort to try and get closer to you, slowly but we have to get used to you after knowing you as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. You can at least understand that can't you?" Mitsuru said.

"I understand." I replied. "I promise I'll try to be a better teammate. I'm not used to people not being terrified of me."

"As long as we're all trying." Mitsuru said. He turned to Shozouki who was still watching us. "That goes for you too Shozouki sensei. Stop being so distant."

"It's hard for me too, Ketto is basically Kirigakure's weapon of mass destruction. It'll take me some time to get used to her as a normal person rather than hear about her missions." Shozouki said.

"If it helps at all, I never kill for pleasure. I only kill who the Mizukage tells me too." I said. I was getting looks of disbelief from everyone so I continued, "I'll admit that my bloodlust gets out of hand sometimes, but I don't intentionally kill people."

"I guess I can accept that." Jiro said. "Sometimes when I'm fighting with my katana my need to spill blood is so great that I do it." It seems as if he understands to some extent.

"So, how has everything been here?" I wondered about all of the people in the hospital, mainly Temari because I was the one to put her there.

"We've been training like crazy." Jiro said. "Mitsuru and I have been helping each other out and we've learned a few tricks."

"Have either of you talked to Naruto? I told him I would help him train for the chunin exams and I did a little bit before I left to go to the land of Waves, but he must have done some training on his own?"

Shozouki stepped away from the wall he was leaning on. "Actually, one of the legendary sannin of the village has been training him. I'm not sure what he's been teaching Naruto, but they've spent a lot of time together."

"Wait a minute, why were you helping Naruto?" Mitsuru asked.

"He's my friend. I wanted to make sure he would make it to the final round of matches so we could battle each other." I said. I didn't mention that technically Naruto was my first friend. They don't need to know that. "What about Rock Lee, he's the one with the weird haircut. I told him I would teach him some of my taijutsu."

"I think he's still in the hospital." Jiro said. "We can go visit him if you want?"

"That's okay, I can go on my own." I said.

I turned to make my way out of the apartment when Jiro spoke again. "I'm going with you. I'm not letting you walk around by yourself. What if you decide to leave without telling us again?"

I sighed, it looks like that is going to be something that will bother them for awhile. "Fine, you can come with."

"I was coming with anyway, but thank you for being understanding." Jiro said. He followed me out of the apartment.

Together we walked to the hospital, on the way there we crossed paths with Sakura who was holding two daffodil's. With her was the annoying blonde girl that she faced during her preliminary match, I think her name was Ino.

"Ketto, it's nice to see you! Where are you heading?" Sakura asked.

"We were going to see Lee in the hospital. I promised to teach him some taijutsu. Maybe when he's healed I could show him a thing or two." I replied.

"Ino and I were on our way to the hospital too. We even brought flowers." Sakura lifted the daffodil's for me to see.

"What exactly are the flowers for?" I wondered. Is it apart of some Leaf village custom?

"They're for Lee and Sasuke, they're get well flowers." Sakura said. "Haven't you ever given anyone flowers to make them feel better?"

"No," I said, "how do flowers make someone feel better?" I looked to Jiro, "Have you ever heard of doing this?"

"I think you only give flowers to someone you care about, but in this kind of situation I think it's just the thought that someone cares enough to get them flowers and visit that give it meaning." he said.

"I guess you can think of it that way." Sakura said looking thoughtful.

"Have the two of you really never given anyone flowers before?" Ino asked. I nodded my head to confirm her question. "Kirigakure seems like a place for cold hearted people." She seemed to realize what she said before abruptly saying, "I'm not saying that you're not pleasant to be around or anything, just that you could do with some emotion."

Jiro nudged my arm, "Well are you going to get him some flowers?" he whispered.

"I only just met him for the preliminaries, we are hardly friends. You get him some flowers." I whispered back.

"I'm not buying another dude flowers!" he whisper shouted.

"Then we won't get any. We'll just visit, it's not like it's expected of us to bring flowers. Something tells me it's just a girl thing." I whispered back.

We walked side by side with Sakura and Ino the rest of the way to the hospital. When we entered the building and went to the nurses station to find out the room numbers Sakura spoke. "Do you want to come with us to see Sasuke?"

At first I was going to say no, but I was curious about his performance in the preliminaries. I wanted to know what was going on with his shoulder. "I guess we could go with you. I was wondering about that mark on his shoulder, is he doing better?"

"Uh, what mark on his shoulder?" she asked sheepishly.

"The three tomoe's." I stated. "I was wondering what it was."

"Just a second," she said. She turned away from us and asked the nurse where Sasuke's room was. The nurse gave us the room number and pointed us down the right hallway. When we were out of earshot of the nurse Sakura said more. "It's called a curse mark. Orochimaru put it there, I don't know why either or what it does."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Ino questioned. She looked confused, as if this is the first time she's hearing any of this just like me and Jiro.

"He's one of the legendary sannin." Sakura explained. "Only he hates the village because they cast him out when they found out he was doing experiments on people."

Of all the people that I've encountered I don't think any of them experimented on people. What was really the point of that? "So this Orochimaru targeted Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we don't know why." Sakura said sadly. "That mark is making it hard for Sasuke to use his chakra."

"I'm sure he can figure it out. He's an Uchiha, even Jiro and I have heard of their kekkei genkai in Kirigakure." I said.

"Yeah, I heard that their sharingan is one of the more advanced bloodlines. In Kirigakure there was the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan and the ice release of the Yuki clan, but they don't exist anymore." Jiro added.

"What do you mean they don't exist anymore?" Ino asked. She looked to us confused.

"In Kirigakure those with special bloodline traits were hunted, because the elders didn't want there to be a time when they would rise up and try to overtake the village." I explained. I suppose I understand the elders thinking, but still, why kill them all? There could have been other things in place to prevent an uprising or a rebellion. Instead, the Mizukage sent me to deal with issues like this. I remember the night I single handedly killed all of the Kaguya clan, well almost all of the Kaguya clan. There was one that I couldn't bring myself to kill.

"That's terrible!" Ino exclaimed.

"You mean no one has ever tried to test the power of the Hokage before?" Jiro asked.

"They've only ever been verbal disputes." Sakura answered. She stopped outside of a room. "This is Sasuke's room."

"Where is he?" Ino asked. There wasn't anything left in the room to suggest someone was currently staying here. The sheets were ruffled but other than that there wasn't any clothes laying around and there was no sign of Sasuke himself.

"It looks like you just missed him." I said. I didn't see a point of waiting around here. If Sasuke was released from the hospital I doubt he would come back willingly. "Let just go to Lee's room instead."

"Okay, I think it's just a couple rooms this way." Sakura said. She led the way again with the rest of us following behind her. "Lee's gone too?"

"Wait." Ino said. She walked over to the window and looked out to the grassy landscape. "He's outside."

I walked over to the window to stand by Ino. "He's doing pushups." I said. I could faintly hear him counting each push up,he was in the high one-hundreds.

"Ketto we didn't tell you before, but the doctors say that while Lee will recover with time he won't be able to be a ninja." Ino said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Look at him, that doesn't look like someone who won't ever be a ninja again."

"That's just how Lee is." Sakura said. "He never gives up. I actually don't think anyone told him the news yet."

"That's messed up." Jiro scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Someone needs to tell him. That's something that should have already been done. He doesn't know that anything is wrong."

"No one wants to crush his dreams." Sakura said. "I wouldn't want to tell him."

"If no one tells him then I will." I said. "He deserves to know." I had every intention of going out there and telling Lee right away, but then I saw him collapse and lose consciousness on his one-hundred-ninety-ninth push up. "I'll tell him tomorrow when he's conscious."

"Someone should bring him in." Jiro commented. He looked to me, "Will you help me?"

"Yeah, let's go." I left the room with Jiro following behind me. We wandered down the hall before we managed to find a door to go outside.

"You know, I can't imagine ever being told I couldn't be a ninja." Jiro muttered. "Do you know anyone that's ever been hurt that badly before?"

"No, they've always been able to heal and continue missions as a ninja after. I wonder what kind of damage Gaara's sand attack did to Lee's bones." I replied. Up until today I've never even heard mention of a doctor telling someone they couldn't be a ninja anymore.

We slowly approached Lee's unconscious form. I rolled him onto his back and placed my arms under his armpits. Jiro went around to the front of Lee and grabbed his legs. Together we hoisted Lee up and carried him back to his room. We were met with Lee's sensei.

"H-hi, we were just bringing Lee in. He collapsed outside and we thought we should bring him in." Jiro stuttered. I noticed that Sakura and Ino were gone, it was just Lee's sensei.

"I know, I was watching the two of you." he said. Then his face broke out into a smile. "I'm Guy Might, Lee's sensei! Thank you for bringing him in."

"Jiro move, we should get Lee back in bed." I said. Lee wasn't heavy, but it was uncomfortable holding him like this.

"Oh right!" Jiro moved over to the bed and I moved with him. Gently we put Lee back in bed.

Without the weight of Lee, I could move my arms around freely. I looked to Guy, "Sakura said you haven't told Lee about the extent of his injures, why not?"

His smile slipped from his face. "I don't have the heart to tell my student that he can no longer live his dream." he said.

"Lee is sure to ask why he isn't healing as fast as he should." I said. "You should tell him soon. It's better if he knows, otherwise he'll just get really confused and frustrated."

"Right, I understand." he said.

"Come on Jiro, let's go." I started to walk out of the hospital room. I could hear Jiro following me.

We walked a few streets before Jiro said anything. "Wanna find Naruto now?" he asked.

"No, it's getting later." I said. "I still need to go to see uncle Yagura, he has my swords in his room."

"Swords, I thought you only had that big black one?" he sounded confused.

"The black one is Kukoshibyo, up until recently it was my only sword." I replied. "But when I went to the land of Waves I recovered my brothers executioner's blade."

"You mean one of the seven ninja swords, that executioner's blade!?" he stumbled in his stride. He recovered and quickened his pace to catch up with me. "I guess it would make sense that you could wield one of the seven ninja swords. That is so cool! I know one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist! Well swordswoman." he finished sheepishly.

"It's not that big of a deal." I muttered.

"Of course it is!" Jiro exclaimed. "All of the ninja swordsmen defected from the village and took their swords with them. This is the first sword of the seven to return to Kirigakure!"

"Fine, I guess it's a big deal." I agreed. If I didn't agree who knows how long Jiro could rant on about it. I didn't even bother to correct him and say that Chojuro has his Hiramekarei and that he's still in the village.

We appeared in front of the Hokage tower. I entered the building first, Jiro kept looking all over as he followed me. "You know where we are going right?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, it's this way." I said while walking down the hall the same way I came from earlier today. "We'll just go to his room."

"We can't go straight to the Mizukages room!" Jiro whisper shouted. "That's totally inappropriate!"

"I definitely can, you can always wait here if you want?" I offered.

"No, I'll come with. I just don't feel right about it." he said. I turned down the correct hallway to go to uncle Yagura's room when I saw Emon walking towards us from that direction. "A kiri anbu?"

"Emon is the anbu that protects my uncle and runs out on errands for him." I said.

Emon stopped in front of us, his white and purple mask was illuminated by the lights in the hallway. "Lady Ketto, your uncle would like for you to dine with him tonight."

"It has been awhile." I said. The last time we ate together was before I came to the land of Fire for the chunin exams. I'm still curious about my being here. I turned to Jiro, "You can go back to the apartment. I'll be there later."

"But I told you-" he started.

"I won't leave again, it's just a family dinner." I butt in.

He looked uncertain, but sighed. "Fine, I'll see you back at the apartment." He turned to retrace his steps out of the building.

I looked to Emon, "Was there anything my uncle wanted to talk with me about?" I asked.

"He just wanted to eat with you, though he seemed to be distracted with the executioner's blade in his room." the anbu said. He directed me to a small dining area. There was a small table with four chairs and only two places set. There was a bowl full of rice, one with various sauteed vegetables and another with beef cubes in a savory looking sauce. There was also a blue teapot with matching cups. The tea was probably for me, I prefer tea to water and uncle Yagura doesn't really care about what he drinks. Uncle Yagura was sitting at one of the places set for us to eat. He was wearing his Mizukage robe and veil. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Lord Mizukage, I've brought Lady Ketto."

"Very well, you may go now." uncle said. Emon bowed before using the transportation jutsu to disappear. "Come join me Ketto." He took off his veil and placed it on an empty seat at the table.

I sat down in the other seat that had tableware set out. "Emon said the executioner's blade was bothering you." I said.

"It's more the meaning behind it." he said. "Zabuza is dead, I wasn't able to protect both of my sisters children. You're still well, but sometimes I wonder if I raised you like how a parent should have. I was nineteen when you were born. My sister didn't live and your father was already deceased, so I decided to take you and your brother in. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had turned away from the two of you."

"If it's any consolation, I believe you did an amazing job." I said. He looked over to me, his pink purple eyes meeting my grey ones. "Compared to other parents in Kirigakure I say you did better than amazing. You made sure I could protect myself and you always push me to my limits to make me a better ninja. Most parents at home are not as involved with their children as you are and you're busy with your Mizukage duties all the time. Don't forget that you're not even my parent, you're my uncle which makes you that much more involved than any other kid who are lucky just to have their parents care about them."

"Actually Ketto, I've been thinking about that." he said. He reached across the table for the rice and gave himself a spoonful before passing it to me.

"About what?" I wondered. I took the bowl from him and gave myself a spoonful too. I placed the bowl back on the table and then received the vegetables from my uncle.

"I've raised you since the day you were born and the thought of adopting you never crossed my mind." he said. "Though now that it's been more than a decade later and I have no heirs of my own, I find myself thinking about it."

"Adopting me?" I was confused, why would he want to adopt me? Does he feel as if it's expected of him to have and heir and adopt me being that he's raised me? "You don't have to feel as if you need to adopt me, it's okay."

"No, I feel as if I should." he said. "You are technically my daughter anyway, maybe it's time we made it legal. Would you like me to adopt you?" He looked to me trying to gauge my reaction.

"But then the Momochi name will disappear." I said. My heart felt heavy when he mentioned adopting me. It would mean so much to me if he did adopt me, but I would feel as if I'm betraying my father's family.

"Either way both the Momochi family and the Karatachi family will disappear. Being that you're a girl you'll take on your husbands name once you get married." he said. "I don't care about passing on my name, I just want you to officially be my child. Wouldn't that sound nice to you, to be Ketto Karatachi?"

"Ketto Karatachi…" I'll admit it sounded nice and I shouldn't have to feel bad about wanting to change it. I never knew my parents while Zabuza was always more distant towards me. I know he would have understood my want to be adopted by uncle Yagura. I remembered Zabuza's hatred of uncle Yagura in the last couple of years. Maybe he wouldn't have fully understood, but he would have a sense of understanding. "I think I would like to be adopted." After being rejected nearly my whole life I wanted to belong somewhere and fully be accepted. Uncle Yagura was always there for me, but it's hard to predict his emotions and if he actually cares about me as Ketto or me as Kirigakure's Demon of the Mist. Now that he wants to officially adopt me I know he cares about me as Ketto and not as a weapon he can use.

"Then I'll take care of it as soon as I return to Kirigakure." he said. He poured us some tea and then grabbed his fork. "Your fifteenth birthday is coming up, this can be an early birthday present for you."

I don't remember ever getting anything for my birthday other than extra training. Honestly, I try not to think about that day as being my birthday, to me it's just another day. It's also the anniversary of the day Zabuza and I became orphans, so I really try not to think about it unless if I want to be reminded of what my life could have been like if at least my mother lived.

We ate in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. Until I remembered a question for my uncle. "I was wondering," I started. "What is the reason for having Kirigakure participate in the chunin exams this year?" The topic has been on my mind for some time. When Konohamaru asked us for the academy newspaper it got me thinking about it again.

"There is a bit of an unrest between the nations." he said. "The Hokage has reason to believe that the land of Fire's relations with the land of Wind are strained enough for there to be a possible conflict during the chunin exams. As an ally of the land of Fire, I agreed that we would help prevent any such thing from happening and that if it did we would assist the shinobi of Konohagakure."

I was a bit surprised, that wasn't anything that I was thinking of. I thought he wanted to better our relations with the other nations or to start ranking our ninja, but truthfully the allied nations are not as connected as I thought. I should have put that into consideration, just because we are now allied doesn't mean that our bonds are strong or even fully established. Also, it's been years since that treaty was put into place, we could have drifted from one another since then.

"Why just one team? And why didn't you tell me that this was a mission instead of telling me you wanted me to participate in the exams?" I asked.

"I wanted to send just you, but the chunin exams require a team of three and a sensei." he said. "As for not telling you, I didn't want you to accidentally give away that you were here participating in the exams for any other reason than that."

"I understand." I said. Just as he said, I would have probably given myself away. I would have been watching everyone closer and probably made false assumptions before I did some reconnaissance. "A couple of Suna ninja squads came after my team in the Forest of Death and I was pitted against another Suna ninja for the preliminaries. I just thought it was a coincidence at the time, but maybe they were targeting us."

"They might not have anticipated that we would be here so they're trying to get rid of the uncontrolled variable." he said. "It seems as if that backfired on them, all of your team is continuing to the final round. Being that nothing has happened yet, the Hokage and I think that if Suna was to attack they would do it during the final round when there is a bigger audience."

"Should I tell my teammates about this?" I asked.

"No, they believe they really are taking the chunin exam. They were the only two genin I could find that were willing to work in a team for you to participate."

"I see, does Shozouki at least know?" I asked. I understand why he would want Jiro and Mitsuru to remain in the dark about it, but I think I'm going to tell them to stay alert. That way if something does happen they won't be as shocked.

"He does, it was too much trouble trying to convince him that he was the sensei of your team for the chunin exams when he's never met you or trained you. He would have had too many questions for me to care to counter." he said. "It was better that he knew."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him. "You're right. He didn't seem to put up much of a fuss about it." Together we finished eating and I enjoyed the rest of my tea. I felt as if it was later than I expected from the time I spent with uncle Yagura, but I didn't see a clock anywhere or a window so that I could gauge the sunset. "I should be getting back to my teammates, I really just came here to pick up my swords but if you want to hold onto the executioner's blade for a while yet then that's fine. I'll just pick them up tomorrow sometime."

"Yes, do that." he said. "I haven't had the time to overlook the executioner's blade since you brought it back from the land of Waves. It seems to be in the same condition it was in before Zabuza defected."

"I'll come for them tomorrow then." I stood from my place at the table and pushed in my chair. "Good night."

"Good night Ketto." he said off handedly. He must have been lost in his thoughts again.

I left him to himself and followed the hallways to leave the building. Just as I was leaving the Hokage tower I realized I forgot to ask uncle Yagura if my clothes were clean. I chose to worry about it tomorrow, I can wear these clothes another day.

The sun must have set some time ago because it was dark outside. There were only a few street lights throughout the village for people making their way home. I made it halfway to the apartment when I felt like I was being watched. I didn't want to give away that I knew I was being watched so I didn't actively search for who it was. I just had a feeling that they were somewhere to the left of me, but it was too dark to actually see who it was.

I took a few more paces and I could feel their chakra. It felt heavy with malicious intent and it was familiar, not that I could ever forget this chakra. Gaara was watching me from the shadows. As long as he doesn't try anything there won't be a problem.

Just as I thought that I could hear a slight sound of something and feel something moving up my shins. I looked down and saw sand, it looks as if I spoke to soon. The sand tightened on my legs and then pulled me upwards into the air. My hair wasn't tied back so I couldn't clearly see what was happening, but it felt like I was being taken up high.

The sand let go of me and I was dropped on a hard surface, I was able to get my arms in front of me to brace for the impact. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled. I pushed myself up and got back on my feet. I looked around to see I was now on the roof of a building, that's why it felt like I was going up high. I looked to Gaara to see him with his sand still out of his gourd.

"My orders are to kill you." he said.

"Oh?" My posture straightened, I should have figured as much when he didn't put his sand away. "I don't think you will."

"I've killed before." he said. He got into a defensive position before continuing, "It will be as easy as breathing."

"I didn't mean that you won't have the heart to kill me. I meant that I don't think you physically can." my voice sounded cold, but I didn't mean it as a taunt. I really don't think he can kill me. "But you can try." I smirked.

I quickly grabbed a kunai and lunged at him only to have his sand block me. I palmed another kunai to have one in each hand and went at him again. I used the kunai to slash my way through his sand, it took longer than I would like but I was making slow progress. I really wanted to just get close enough to him so that I could use some taijutsu on him and smack him around a bit. It bothers me that people think they can just easily kill me for their own means without having me put up a fight against them. Though Gaara did say he was ordered to kill me. I wonder by who, his sensei, the Kazekage even? Does this mean Gaara wouldn't have picked a fight with me if he wasn't ordered to?

Finally, I was close enough to Gaara so I pulled back my arm and elbowed him in the face. He flew across the rooftop and landed on a pile of sand on his back just before the edge. I ran towards him again, zigzagging my way to him as I tried to avoid the smaller piles of sand that were grabbing for me. When I dodged away from the last small pile of sand I felt some sand on my legs. I just dodged, how could I have missed? No, I didn't miss. I looked behind me to see that all of the smaller piles of sand were gone and they all conjoined together to pursue me. The few seconds I lost trying to dodge the last pile of sand was just enough time for the larger mass of sand to get me.

The sand held me in place and crawled up to my waist. I tried cutting it away from me but more sand would take the place of what I managed to cut away. Suddenly, Gaara said, "Sand coffin." The sand surrounding my waist and legs compressed itself. I'm sure if I was a normal person all of my bones would have shattered. For a second I remembered that this is what happened to Lee's arm and leg. Now it makes sense that Sakura and Ino said Lee couldn't be a ninja anymore. He probably has bone fragments everywhere.

Gaara's sand released its hold on me, falling to the rooftop. "What, how could you survive that? No one has ever been left unmarked before."

I looked down to my legs seeing that there were various cuts here and there, but uncle Yagura's pants were thicker than my leggings would have been so all of my seals were still covered. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy killing me." I used Isobu's speed to run around him and his sand and got a hold of him from behind. My right arm was wrapped around his arms and chest while my left held a kunai to his neck. Remembering his sand armor, I dug the blade of the kunai into his neck until the sand crumbled away and I drew blood. "You know, I like you. I find you intriguing. Why would you be so distant from your brother and sister, you were even willing to kill them." I said, I remembered that Gaara once threatened to kill Kankuro for the way he was acting. "In fact, it seems to me that you just kill whoever you want. I want to know why that is."

"The mark on my forehead for love reminds me that you can only love yourself. My father, the kazekage sealed the Shukaku spirit inside of me before I was born to use me as a weapon for the village. Upon my birth I killed my mother and as I grew I became more of a burden than a weapon. That was when my father started sending anbu to kill me. Even my uncle who took care of me tried to kill me, so I can only love myself." he explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of his sand moving towards me so I pressed a little harder on the kunai on his neck.

"Your sand, I don't want it to touch me. I can see it coming." I said. The sand slowly fell to the rooftop and I no longer had to worry about it. "Just because you haven't had the best life so far doesn't mean someone won't care about you. Give Temari and Kankuro a chance."

"They won't care about a jinchuriki, I'm a demon." he said.

"Who cares if you're a jinchuriki? My uncle is one too. People of our village fear him, but they respect him because he's the Mizukage." I said. At least everyone believes uncle Yagura is still the three tails jinchuriki. "And I'm known as the Demon of the Mist, but somehow my teammates seem to care about me. Actually, I still can't believe that." I added offhandedly. "Even Naruto who was a complete stranger to me wanted to be my friend, so I believe there's still hope for you too." I pulled my kunai away from his neck and let go of him. "You should at least try to be closer to Temari and Kankuro. Siblings are always there for you. Even my brother who was known to be demonic tried to be a good brother to me." Now that I think about it, being demonic may be a family trait.

"Why do you care?" he asked. He turned to face me and asked once again. "Why do you care about me?!"

I could feel my face soften a bit from the look of indifference that usually adorns my face. "Because, no one should have to feel as if they are alone in this world. If I hadn't been willing to give Naruto a chance of creating a friendship, I would have still been alone." I contemplated what I was going to say next. I'm not one to even suggest such a thing because it's not like me to care, but lately I've had a change of heart. Isobu also said to make many allies. "Gaara, would you like to be friends?"

His eyes widened a bit before they narrowed at me. "I only need myself." he growled. He raised his arm and suddenly his sand was coming at me from all angles.

I quickly did the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and disappeared in a flurry of black coral dust. I reappeared in front of the apartment complex I was staying in with my team. My feet carried me into the building and up a few flights of stairs, I did think about using the transportation jutsu to appear in the apartment because I knew Jiro would have been startled out of his mind.

As I was walking I thought of Gaara, his feeling of being alone is the same one I've felt for years. We were both outcasts in our own villages. Both of us jinchuriki who have experienced not being wanted. Honestly, if I was him I would have brushed off a friendship too. It's just when Naruto asked me to be his friend I was so shocked that I couldn't think of a reason not to be.

When I reached our door, I didn't bother knocking, I just let myself in. Mitsuru looked to be lounging about on the couch in the living room area. Jiro was polishing his sword on the floor. While Shozouki, who was reading some book, noticed me first. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked on my way back from the Hokage building." I said.

"You didn't kill them did you? The Mizukage specifically said we weren't allowed to let you kill anyone during the chunin exams." Shozouki narrowed his lavender eyes at me.

"No, I didn't kill him." I said. Shozouki looked back to his book having lost interest in me.

"Lady Ketto, you can't provoke people into a fight!" Jiro scolded. He set his katana to the side and got up from his cross legged position on the floor. He walked over to me and crossed his arms as he stopped a short distance away. "Sometimes you just have to leave it be."

"I didn't provoke him." I said. "I just said that I was the one who was attacked."

Jiro sighed, "Whatever, just go change. Your pants are all ripped up."

"I don't have any extra pants, they're all at the Hokage building and they're dirty. Would it be possible to borrow a pair from one of you?" I asked. I figured it was a long shot, but I might as well ask.

Mitsuru sat up on the couch and pushed himself up. "You can have a pair of mine." He walked over to his shared room with Jiro and Shozouki only to emerge with a new pair of black ninja pants. They looked smaller than the ones I was already wearing, so hopefully they would fit better too. Mitsuru handed them to me, "Here, now go change."

"Thanks." I said. I left the three of them to go change in my room. I was a bit surprised that Mitsuru was the one to offer me a change of pants when he was the one that's been trying to distance himself from all of us.

I shut the door to my room behind me and went straight to the bathroom. I grabbed the scissors I knew were in there and started to cut away the rest of the bandages on my shins. Most of them fell off without any problems so it didn't take long to get them off. Then I took off my kunai pouch and the ripped pants so I could throw them away along with the old bandages before pulling on the pair of pants Mitsuru gave me. I was right, they did fit better than the ones uncle Yagura gave me. I put on some new bandages too and decided to turn in for the night.

My shoes were kicked onto the floor at the end of the bed as I crawled under the blankets. I had every intention of going to sleep, but something kept bothering me. Or rather someone, Gaara. I know that I'll have to do something about him. I don't think I can accept that he just wants to be alone, that he can only rely on himself. For years, I was always alone, I didn't want to be even though I was. I just wanted people to accept me. The seven ninja swordsmen did accept me, but sometimes I feel as if they only cared because we were similar. The swords accepted our chakra because there was something exceptional about it and the holders of the swords had a certain respect for anyone that was compatible with the swords. Did they care about me because I was like them? Or did they care about me because the Mizukage was my uncle? Girls would never receive the special training I did. Maybe that's why they tolerated me.

As for everyone else, it's hard to move past other people's fear of you and accept that they care. I'll admit that I'm still struggling with it. Jiro saw what I did to his brother and despite that he still wants to be my friend and help me excel in life. Even Mitsuru has heard about the things I did for the Mizukage as the Demon of the Mist and he said that he wanted to get to know me better as a teammate.

Thinking about people accepting me I think Utakata accepted me, but then again he was stuck with me by the order of uncle Yagura. Still, he didn't treat me like I was an inconvenience like I've seen him do with other people. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he liked me. I still didn't really have anyone to care about me other than uncle Yagura. It made me fully make up my mind. I thought that it might be an inconvenience to try and continue befriending Gaara, but for someone to want to be alone forever just seemed so depressing. Even I want someone to care for me.

There is no going around it, I will befriend Gaara. I will make him feel as if he can trust me, because he can. I don't care if there is a whole nation in between us, I will be his friend even if I have to fight him on the matter. I will travel from Kirigakure to Sunagakure, I don't care. I already like his sister, I feel as if Temari and I could be good friends. As for Gaara, no one should want to be alone and I'm not going to let him. How would I even go about that though? The only real friend I have is Naruto and that is still a relatively new friendship. Naruto just makes it so easy to be his friend. How can I be friends with Gaara if he is so against having them?


	8. To Care

The next morning I woke up late in the morning. I got out of bed and bound my kunai pouch to my left thigh before going into the shared area of the apartment. Mitsuru was in the small kitchen area making eggs on the stove top while a shirtless Jiro sat at the table already eating. Shozouki was nowhere to be seen, but I wasn't too worried about him. He was probably meeting with uncle Yagura or spying on the Suna ninja's.

"Good morning lady Ketto!" Jiro called. He gestured for me to take the seat next to him, so I moved to that spot. "Mitsuru is making us breakfast."

"Mitsuru, I didn't know you could cook." I said.

"I can't make much, but I try." he said. He grabbed a plate that was nearby and then slid the eggs from the pan to the plate. He took one of two slices of toast from the toaster to put butter on it and added it to the plate. I watched as he turned around and placed the plate in front of me. I didn't say anything, but my face must have given away my shock. "You need to eat. Yesterday, the only time you ate was with the Mizukage and before that you slept for two days. You need eat more to gain more energy for tomorrow's round of the exams."

"You're right, I haven't eaten much lately. It hasn't really crossed my mind." I said.

Mitsuru grabbed a fork from a drawer and handed it to me. "Being that I'm assigned to your team, I feel as if I should keep an eye out for you as the Mizukage's niece. I would be letting him down if I didn't contribute to your health."

"Can't you just say you care if something happens to her?" Jiro said exasperated. "No need to drag the Mizukage into it."

"I just don't want her to topple over tomorrow in front of hundreds of people because she hasn't been eating. It will make Kirigakure look bad." Mitsuru said. He turned back to the stove and cracked some more eggs into the pan.

"You do care! Remember what you said when she was gone to the land of Waves?" Jiro asked.

"Shut up." Mitsuru said it calmly, as if he couldn't be bothered by the nonsense Jiro was talking about.

"But it's true!" Jiro insisted. "You were so ticked that she just disappeared on her own. You were worried about the trouble she would get into and that we wouldn't be there to help her."

"I told you to shut up." Mitsuru repeated. He didn't turn to us, he just kept making his eggs.

"It's okay." I said. I played a bit with my eggs before taking a bit. "Mitsuru just doesn't want to seem vulnerable by keeping the fact that he cares about me a secret. The two of you haven't had the same life experiences as me so your emotions show a bit more than mine would. That doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. I'll admit that while I don't necessarily care about either of you, I feel a need to protect you and have your back as your teammate because I know that's how teammates should feel."

"No offence, but how are we supposed to believe that you care about us as teammates?" Mitsuru asked.

"I haven't told anyone that you are part of the Yuki clan." I said. I saw his shoulders stiffen. "So, I was right in that assumption."

"What do you mean that he's part of the Yuki clan." Jiro asked.

"Jiro you saw it, during the preliminary round when Mitsuru was fighting Tenten his water dragon turned to ice." I explained.

"Yeah, so. I just thought it was a jutsu." Jiro said.

"The ability to freeze something is the kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan." I added.

Jiro slowly came to the realization, "Mitsuru is that true?!"

I should have expected this from him. Of course he wouldn't have known, sometimes he's a bit oblivious even though he has evidence. When Mitsuru turned his water dragon into ice, Jiro probably didn't think anything of it. Just like he said, he thought it was another jutsu.

"It's true." Mitsuru said. He grabbed another plate, this one for himself, to put his eggs on. He also buttered his own toast and turned off the burner before joining us at the table. "Why haven't you said anything to anyone?" he asked me.

"Just as I said, as your teammate I feel the need to protect you." I said. "Also, the Mizukage doesn't have me hunting for those with kekkei genkai anymore so it's not like I need to tell him." For a moment, I wondered if the second part of what I said was relevant. I just made it seem as if I cared about him and then implied that if it was a different time, like let's say two years ago, I would have told uncle Yagura over hiding Mitsuru's identity. I said the truth though and I guess it doesn't matter what Mitsuru thinks about it.

"Thanks for not telling him, I guess." Mitsuru mumbled.

"So how exactly are you a Yuki?" I asked. I've been wondering about it since I found out he was part of the Yuki clan.

"My dad's family are Yuki's, he just changed our last name to Onishi and relocated us to a different village in the land of Water for a couple of years." Mitsuru said. "There's not many of us. My dads two brothers managed to make new lives for themselves too. Otherwise it's just us that I know of. Mom, dad, me, and my little sister Hikaru."

I guess it never crossed my mind that they could change their names and take on new lives. I always thought they would be too proud to even consider doing something like that. Though many did not and that's why they were found and killed. I never questioned why we were killing those with kekkei genkai, but now that I think about it the elders were wrong. I even realized that if uncle Yagura wasn't the Mizukage they would have killed him for his coral palm technique in which he can make coral appear on any surface. I also inherited the ability to create and use coral, so if I wasn't someone precious to the Mizukage then I probably would have been killed too.

With Mitsuru sharing that piece of information about himself I decided to share something too. "Last night, my uncle said that he wanted to adopt me."

"Now? After all this time?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Yeah, he said that he doesn't have an heir of his own and I was like his daughter anyway so he wants to make it official." I said. "It's like he wants me to be his legacy."

"You have to admit that it has a nice ring to it." Jiro said. "Being the legacy of the fourth Mizukage. It's actually pretty badass. Not that you're not already badass as the Demon of the Mist."

"Eh, it's whatever." I said. "Did you know that my bounty has doubled since Zabuza died? Apparently, I'm a rarity."

"That you are." Jiro chuckled. "You know, I'll admit that while I don't have plans of surpassing Ketto, I do plan on being someone whose skills you respect."

"Is that what you mean to do instead of surpassing Shiro?" I asked. I remembered when Jiro was in the hospital after the preliminary round and he told me about his older brother whom he always planned on surpassing. "You said that you wanted to aid me."

"I did say that, yes." Jiro nodded. "I'll never be stronger than you but I can still get strong to fight by your side and protect you. It was the next best thing I could think of other than beating you."

"That's very noble of you." Mitsuru said. He started to eat his toast while I just let mine sit, thinking about how Mitsuru wanted me to eat I decided to eat my slice too. "I want to take a part of the future of the land of Water in a diplomatic way."

"You like making decisions for people?" Jiro asked.

"It's like a game of chess, you have to move all of the right pieces to ensure a better future. Lady Ketto is the queen." Mitsuru explained. I'm like the queen? I guess that makes sense. Uncle Yagura is the Mizukage and would be the king, I protect and fight for him so that would make me the queen. "And queens have a power all their own."

"If you think about it like that then it looks like we both made a good decision." Jiro said.

"I don't fault you for it." I said. I finished the last little bit of my toast. "Would either of you like to go with me to the hospital to visit Lee? If his sensei hasn't told him that he can't be a ninja anymore then I'll do it."

"Why can't he be a ninja anymore?" Mitsuru asked.

"When his bones in his arm and leg were broken they left bone fragments everywhere. I don't think the doctors here can fix it, so he's stuck with the bone fragments." I said. "He still thinks he's going to heal and go back to the way his life was before."

"And no one has told him?" Mitsuru wondered.

"No, no one had the heart to tell him because Lee only had his taijutsu abilities. Apparently, he can't perform genjutsu or ninjutsu." I answered. Honestly, I was surprised that Lee had the perseverance to be a ninja even though he had no remarkable qualities. Now, the one ability that he does have to make him a ninja was taken away from him. I wonder how he can recover from this mentally.

"I'll go with you." Jiro said. "Remember yesterday? I said I was going with you to make sure you didn't disappear again."

"That's right." I sighed. I really don't think I'll be able to go anywhere on my own anymore. At least until they forget about the fact that I didn't tell them I was going to the land of Waves on my own. Its not like it's entirely my fault, I didn't want to risk the slight chance that they would want to come with. I didn't even know what my own reaction to seeing my brothers grave would be and I didn't want them seeing me like that.

"I don't know this Lee person, but I might as well go with too." Mitsuru said. He got up from his seat and started grabbing our empty plates. "I'll take care of these first."

"I need a shirt." Jiro said. He also got up from his place at the table and went to his shared room to retrieve said article of clothing. I stayed in my seat, not having anything else to do at the moment but wait for them to be ready. I listened to Mitsuru wash the dishes while I traced figures into the grain of the wood on the table. I stopped when the faucet turned off, because I didn't want Mitsuru to see me doing something so meaningless. I heard Jiro re-enter the room behind me."Ready to go?" he asked. He looked from me to Mitsuru, who was currently drying his hands on a towel.

I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. "I'm ready. Mitsuru?"

"Yeah, I'm ready too." he replied. He tossed the towel on the counter behind him and we started to leave the apartment.

"You know lady Ketto, you're hair looks really nice when it's down." Jiro said. He was looking intently at my vibrant blue hair. "I didn't realize it was that long."

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered. My hair was voluminous and straight. It flowed down to my knees when it wasn't in a ponytail.

Together the three of us exited the building and walked on the street. Mitsuru and Jiro still walked on either side of me, but they were closer to me than they were before I went to the land of Waves. The villagers of the Leaf village didn't pay much attention to us, none of them really looked in our direction. It was as if we were a part of the village. I briefly thought of what it would be like when I went back home to Kirigakure. Would Mitsuru and Jiro still want to be seen with me in public? I mean it's a fair question, I know they both have it set in their own minds that they are going to stick by me but would they really not care about what the other villagers think? What if I get used to having them around me while we're here in the land of Fire and then they will renounce their so called friendship once we are back in the land of Water?

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head when I heard someone call my name. "Ketto?" the voice sounded familiar to me and it took a moment for me to fully place who it belonged to. Though as soon as the name of the person registered I could feel a crease on my forehead at my confusion. I composed myself before turning to them.

"Temari." I said. Jiro and Mitsuru were halted next to me, waiting. I looked to Temari, who was walking with Kankuro. She looked much better than the last time I saw her. She didn't have any bruises on her skin that I could see and she didn't seem to be moving with any lingering pain or difficulty. It has been about a month since I last saw her, so she definitely had time to recover. Still, I think the medical staff here in the Leaf village had taken a bigger part in helping her heal than the time she had for her body to heal on its own. She was supposed to have another three weeks to recover. The more that I look at her the more I realize she is still recovering. She was holding on to Kankuro's arm for support as she walked and she approached with smaller steps, probably to counter the bruising from the broken ribs.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared and now you're here again." Temari looked a bit confused. I could see something in her dark teal eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"I went to the land of Waves for awhile." I said.

"The land of Waves? Don't you mean the land of Water?" she asked.

"No, the land of Waves, I had something to take care of there."

"Don't say it like that!" Jiro exclaimed. "You make it seem as if you were there on an assassination mission."

"Jiro, shut up." Mitsuru scolded. "She can say it however she wants."

"Right, right, whatever." Jiro grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the opposite direction of Mitsuru.

"Have you actually killed someone before?" Temari looked shocked, but not frightened.

"You mean you didn't hear that Kabuto guy during the first stage when he told all of those rookie genin from the Leaf about her?" Jiro uncrossed his arms and looked to Temari.

"No, we were a bit occupied with something else." Kankuro said. His eyes narrowed. "Why, what did he say?"

"Um, you see, it's not really important so…" Jiro rambled. At first, I didn't know why, most of what I've done in my life is common knowledge so telling them shouldn't be a problem. Then, I realized Jiro was trying to protect the image of me these new people would have.

"I am known as the Demon of the Mist because I killed all of my graduating class." I said. I saved Jiro the trouble of having to explain, now he was guffawing like a fish out of water. "That was the last year of that graduation exam. The elders of the village decided that if the casualties were so high then there wasn't a point in continuing the practice. I was the second child to kill all of the other participants, my brother being the first."

"What exactly was the graduation exam?" Kankuro asked quietly with gritted teeth.

"To become the perfect ninja it was thought that if our emotions were discarded then the success rate while on missions would increase." I stated. "The third Mizukage decided that a good way to get rid of emotion was if we took a life at the start of our ninja careers. The point of the genin graduation exam is to be pitted against your classmates. The goal is only to kill one other participant, but if you managed to kill an additional ninja it would only help your probability of tossing aside emotion. It was the only way someone could get passed that kind of trauma."

"Why did you kill all of them?" Temari asked softly.

"I didn't have a choice, I needed to kill them all." I said.

The way I said it seemed kind of heartless, though I didn't realize until Kankuro shouted. "Of course you had a choice! You didn't have to kill them all."

I didn't say anything, I didn't feel the need to explain myself. I was about to turn away from them all and leave them when Jiro spoke up. "She really didn't have a choice. At first, I didn't understand why she did it, but when I got older it started to make sense. Especially if Shiro was her opponent."

"Who is that?" Kankuro asked. "Is that name supposed to mean anything to us?"

"No, you wouldn't know him." Jiro said. "Shiro was my brother and I know that he would have targeted Ketto. He was arrogant and had too much faith in his half developed jutsu. I know that he thought he could kill Ketto without a problem, because of her limitations."

"What do you mean?" Temari voiced. "What limitations? It doesn't seem as if she would have any problems holding out on her own."

Jiro took a deep breath and continued after he released it. "First, Ketto is a girl. At that time the majority of academy students were boys. Ketto never even went to the academy, she received alternate training. The one thing everyone took advantage of was her age, she was only seven when the Mizukage had her participate in the graduation exam. Everyone targeted her because they thought she was an easy kill. I understand why she killed my brother."

"It was a good strategy though." Mitsuru said. "Go after the one perceived to be the weakest."

"See, she really didn't have a choice." Jiro said. He threw his arm over my shoulder, shocking me. "Though last night I'm still not convinced someone picked a fight with her on purpose. I think she maybe accidentally provoked them in some way."

"I told you, I was the one that was attacked not the other way around." I scoffed.

"You were attacked last night." Temari asked worriedly. "Who would do that?" She didn't seem to know, so I don't think Temari or even Kankuro had any idea that the other genin from their village have been targeting my team since the beginning of the chunin exams.

"Actually, it was Gaara." I said.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened. "Sorry." Temari said. "We're supposed to be keeping an eye on him. It's not like we can stop him even if we are with him. We were actually looking for him now."

"He wanted to kill me last night." I said. Jiro gasped and slowly pulled his arm away from my shoulders. "He couldn't harm me though and that angered him. I asked him if he would like to be friends instead of enemies, which only seemed to upset him more. He didn't understand why I would want to be friends with him. I saw his loneliness reflected in his eyes and I thought he shouldn't have to be alone."

Kankuro was shocked silent, but Temari seemed to get her bearings. "He tried to kill you and you asked to be friends? How could you forget the fact that he just tried to kill you?"

Jiro and Mitsuru shared a look before Mitsuru said, "We won't leave you alone anymore Lady Ketto. Jiro and I will take turns escorting you."

"That won't be necessary." I said, though deep down I knew there wasn't much I could do to dissuade them. I turned back to Temari. "Honestly, my only friends up until recently have been members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist. They've tried to kill me on numerous occasions in training, yet they are still friends. I'm used to people attempting to take my life."

"Wait." Kankuro spoke up after a look of realization crossed his face. "You said Gaara couldn't harm you at all? Not even a little?"

"No, not even a scratch." Jiro jumped in. "Her clothes were trashed, but she wasn't hurt."

"Oh, I see." he gulped and looked away.

"Uh, do you guys need help finding him?" Jiro asked. "If you want, I guess we could help you look for him. We have some time."

"No, that's okay." Temari smiled to us. "He's our brother, we can find him."

"That's another thing." I started. Temari looked to me and I continued. "I told him to give you a chance at being both his brother and sister. I understand the disconnect between the three of you or more accurately the two of you and him, he told me that he was a jinchuriki and because of that he is unloved. I think the two of you should try harder to bond with him. He can't keep being alone."

"What would you know about it?" Kankuro growled. "You wouldn't know what it's like to be expected to care about a jinchuriki!"

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled at him. "She's just being nice! We really should be trying harder to be there for Gaara! He's our baby brother!"

"Still that's none of her business! She doesn't know how we feel!" Kankuro argued with her.

"No, I guess I wouldn't know what it's like for people to expect me to care about a jinchuriki. I love my uncle, always have and he's the jinchuriki of the three tailed beast." I said. I looked down at my feet when Kankuro started yelling that I wouldn't understand, but now I glared at him. "You act like it's such a chore. Familial love runs deep, it's always there. You're just letting your fear of him get in the way of that love. I find that despicable."

"What did you just say?!" Kankuro shouted.

Jiro and Mitsuru stepped in front of me to block me from Kankuro's line of fire. "If you even think of hurting Lady Ketto, we will have to take action." Mitsuru raised his hands in a defensive position while Jiro reached for his katana only to realize that he left it back at the apartment and grabbed a kunai out of his pouch instead.

"He's fine!" Temari butt in. "Aren't you Kankuro?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." he grumbled.

"Thank you for saying that Ketto." Temari said. Her eyes softened and she seem to think carefully about what she was going to say. "I'll admit that Kankuro and I haven't been the best siblings to Gaara, he's been through some traumatic events all on his own and we weren't there for him. He pulled away from everyone emotionally because he didn't want to get hurt again. We should have tried harder to be there for him. What you said really touched me."

"You're welcome." I said. "Usually, all it takes is for someone to be reminded of what they have for them to appreciate it."

"We'll leave the two of you to yourselves now." Mitsuru said. He relaxed himself and so did Jiro. "We need to get to the hospital to see someone. We'll see you tomorrow for the final round."

Jiro, Mitsuru, and I turned and started walking away when we heard Temari shout, "Wait, Ketto! Please, keep trying to be his friend! He needs someone to rely on if it can't be us!"

I turned back to look at them. "Don't worry, I'll keep trying." I know that Gaara was only shocked because he couldn't understand why someone would care if he was lonely or not. It will take some time, but I know there is a possibility that he may change his mind. Even if the chances of that are low odds, I'm willing to still try.

We continued on to the hospital to visit Lee in a comfortable silence. I didn't want to ruin the moment by thanking either of them for sticking up for me when it looked like Kankuro wanted to fight me. I would have been fine if I did get into a fight with him, still, it is touching that they would both want to fight for me. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of us being a team.

At the hospital, I lead the way to Lee's room with Jiro and Mitsuru following behind me. The door to his room was open, before we fully reached the door, I knew Lee would already have visitors. In the doorway, I saw that Naruto was the one that was visiting. There was another boy here, the lazy one from earlier stages of the chunin exams. I couldn't remember his name, but I think he was able to move on to the final round like me and my team while the rest of his team were defeated in the previous round. Well, Ino tied with Sakura, which could just as well be the same as being defeated.

Naruto and the other boy were playing a board game. They looked up from their game when they felt someone was watching them.

"Ketto!" Naruto exclaimed. He had a large smile on his face as he continued, "How has your trip been? How was the land of Waves?"

"It was nice enough." I replied.

"Wait, how does he know where you were, but we didn't?" Jiro asked. He sounded hurt at that fact.

"He wanted me to train with him, I had to explain why I couldn't. How could I train with him if I was needed somewhere else?" I said.

"Still, he knew." Mitsuru muttered.

"You two must be Ketto's teammates, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He got up from his spot at the small table and came over to us. "I'm Ketto's friend. That guy over there is Shikamaru, he's another one of my friends." Naruto pointed to the lazy boy who gave us a little wave.

"Yeah, we're her teammates. My name is Jiro Matsuo. Nice to meet you." Jiro shook hands with Naruto and nodded towards Mitsuru. "The quiet one over there is Mitsuru Onishi. Don't let him intimidate you."

Mitsuru glared at Jiro, but didn't say anything.

"He kind of reminds me of Sasuke. He doesn't talk much either and he usually looks angry all the time." Naruto withdrew his hand from Jiro and he observed Mitsuru, who seemed more annoyed with the situation than anything.

"Has Lee been up?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Naruto looked away from Mitsuru to look to me. "No, but some of the medics think he'll be waking up soon."

"Can we keep you company until that happens?"

"Sure, Shikamaru and I were just playing a game of shogi."

I moved to pull a chair up on one side of the table Naruto and Shikamaru were using while Jiro and Mitsuru took up the other side of the table. We decided to watch Naruto and Shikamaru play their game. "What is this game exactly?" Jiro asked.

"You've never heard of shogi before?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"No, we don't really have time to play games in the land of Water. They're seen as a waste of time." Mitsuru replied. He lifted his gaze from the board and looked to Shikamaru. "Could you explain how to play?"

"Sure," Shikamaru reached forward and started to explain the pieces. I had a faint understanding of the game, Zabuza considered it the game of generals. He was the one that taught it to me, he wasn't only just physically strong, he was mentally strong too. Though I'll admit that we didn't play it much.

Naruto moved so that Mitsuru could take his place explaining that he was losing anyway. Then he pulled a chair to my side. Shikamaru continued to explain the movements of each of the pieces. "Did you get to do any training while you were gone?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit, I spent more time visiting with Tazuna's family." I said. "What about you? Was Jiraiya able to teach you anything?"

"That perv? He taught me the summoning jutsu, only I've been having some trouble with it." he confessed. "Instead of summoning the chief toad like I've been trying to do, I keep summoning smaller ones. I've gotten better though."

"That's good, I've never had the need to summon Kofuku so I don't know if he'll come or not. Do you know why you couldn't summon the chief toad?" I asked. Until now I've never thought if I would be able to summon Kofuku, I always seemed to expel that thought because worrying about it wasn't going to do me any good.

"I didn't use enough chakra, that's why I've only been getting smaller toads." he said. "Jiraiya says that if I tap into a deeper store of chakra I'll be able to summon the chief toad with no problems, but it's been hard for me to do that." A deeper store of chakra? So if I use a combined chakra consisting of both mine and Isobu's then I'll be able to summon Kofuku without any problems. Or at least, I should be able to. "What is your summoning?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, what could I describe Kofuku as? "A giant lizard…"

"Cool! Can you summon him?" Naruto looked at me expectantly.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." I said, Naruto's face fell. "He won't fit in here."

"Oh, that's all? Some other time then." he said.

"Yeah, maybe some other time." I agreed. Secretly, I hope I wouldn't have to summon Kofuku. Not only do I worry that I'll actually be able to summon him, but if I ever found myself in the situation to need him it would need to be dire. Slowly, I've been having more faith in my ability to merge my chakra with Isobu's, yet still, I can't help but wonder if I'm where I need to be to summon Kofuku successfully.

I relaxed in my chair while being soothed by the talk of the other guys. My muscles tensed up slightly when I felt Gaara's chakra. I straightened myself when he appeared in the doorway of Lee's room. Why would he be here? I wondered.

He met my gaze for a moment before he looked away to Lee who was still sleeping in his bed. He stepped forward in Lee's direction and that was when I knew. I suddenly got up from my seated position and darted around Mitsuru who was still playing against Shikamaru. Gaara raised his arm out towards Lee and sand started to rise up around Lee's unconscious form. I managed to get close enough and grasped his wrist. "Is this what you do? Dispose of those who are a threat to you?" Gaara was shaking in an attempt to remain in control of his bloodlust. When I looked into his teal eyes, I saw that he was battling with himself in his own mind.

"Lady Ketto!" Jiro shouted. He got up from his chair so fast that it fell backwards. Now Mitsuru, Naruto, and Shikamaru were also standing.

Shikamaru did some hand signs and Gaara's trembling stopped.

"What do think you're doing in here you rat?!" Naruto yelled. He ran up and punched Gaara in the face just as I moved out of the way, I dropped Gaara's wrist as I moved.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Shikamaru called. "I've got him in my shadow possession jutsu, so whatever you do to him is done to me! You got it?"

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I watched Gaara and saw that Naruto punched him hard enough to break his sand armor. "Out with it. What were you trying to pull?" Gaara stayed quiet, not acknowledging that Naruto spoke.

"Well, are you going to tell us what you were going to do?" Jiro ground out, even he isn't stupid enough to not know what's happening right now.

"I was going to kill him." Gaara said. Looks of shock crossed on Shikamaru and Naruto's faces while Mitsuru remained calm and Jiro looked ticked off.

"What did you just say?" Jiro questioned.

"You already beat him once in the competition." Shikamaru said. "What's your problem? Wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him or something?"

"I have nothing against him." Gaara said. "It's nothing that complicated, I simply want to kill him that's all."

"You know what?! You're sick in the head! You're crazy!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Gaara.

"Yeah, you think we're just gonna stand by and let you do whatever you want?" Shikamaru said. "You sick selfish psycho."

"If you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you too." Gaara said.

Jiro started chuckling darkly. At first he was quiet and then he got louder. Naruto and Shikamaru turned to him, but Mitsuru just sighed as if he knew what Jiro found amusing. Jiro's chuckling turned into a belly aching laugh and tears started to appear in the corner of his eyes. We didn't say anything, just watched him laugh. When he was more in control of his laughter he said, "Sorry, I just remembered that Gaara was the one to attempt to take Ketto's life last night. The whole time I thought she provoked someone into fighting her just so she could kick their ass."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Mitsuru smacked Jiro upside the head. "Idiot."

"Ow, you didn't have to hit so hard." Jiro whined. He rubbed his head where Mitsuru hit him. "You know it's funny. She's the Demon of the Mist listed in the bingo book above Kisame Hoshigaki known as the tailed beast without a tail. Her own brother tried to kill the Mizukage and failed. She trained with both of them for most of her life and you don't think it's funny that some genin from another country wants to kill her for no reason?" He kept rubbing his head. "Come on Mitsuru, it's funny, you know it is."

"I guess it's a little funny…" Mitsuru mumbled. Jiro smiled satisfied that they came to an agreement. "Not funny enough to laugh psychotically."

Jiro pouted, "Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"Why do you always have to act stupid?" Mitsuru countered.

"Lady Ketto, Mitsuru is being mean to me?!" Jiro whined.

"Stop, when did you start whining to me about this kind of thing?" I asked. "Please stop, it's embarrassing."

"Okay." he muttered dejectedly. "Anyway, back to Gaara, if you think Lady Ketto is going to let you kill someone on her watch then you better think again!"

"Yeah, we know you're tough, but we have some tricks we haven't shown yet either, right Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Right, there's so many things we haven't shown yet." Naruto agreed.

"I'll say it once more, if you get in my way I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"That's it, Lady Ketto, I'm never leaving your side." Jiro input. "If he tries to take your life again I want to see it. I want to see you put him in his place."

I sighed, I've already planned on ditching both Mitsuru and Jiro at any chance I can get. I didn't want them following me to protect me or anything, and now they'll have the threat of Gaara on their minds. It will be a bit more difficult for me to lose them now.

"And I'll say it again, you can go ahead and try it!" Naruto shouted, he was getting all fired up. It looked as if he was going to pick a fight with Gaara on the spot.

"Back off!" Shikamaru yelled. "We don't want to go there. This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something."

"He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what, I've got the real thing inside of me!" Naruto yelled. I perked up at that bit of information.

Shikamaru elbowed him in the stomach. "Idiot, leave this to me. What's the point of getting him mad."

"A demon huh." Gaara said. He looked down and continued, "My demon is as real as yours is. From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider normal or a happy one. To ensure that I would become the strongest of shinobi, my father cast his ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with the sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me, I was born a monster. It's name is Shukaku, the incarnation of an old monk of the sand village who had been sealed up in a jar of tea."

"Yeah, some kind of demonic jutsu, but to use it on a baby before it's even born. Man that's creepy." Shikamaru said. Everyone else looked bothered by what Gaara told us, I wasn't affected, it's so very similar to what my uncle did you me. "Gee, what a swell guy your dad must have been. He really must have loved you alot."

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards." Gaara said. "Love, family, the only emotional ties I have to my family are the ones that I would like to wrap around their necks. They are only ties of hate."

"Your mother's dead." I spoke suddenly. "Your siblings are terrified of you and they keep their distance." my hands curled into fists as I continued, "It's your father, the one who made you a jinchuriki. He's the one that decided you have no use for him anymore. All because you can't control your bloodlust." While my uncle worked to develop my skills to use me as a weapon for Kirigakure, Gaara's father had been trying to get rid of him for not being what he wanted him to be.

"In the six years of me turning six, my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count."

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled. "That's messed up!"

"The jutsu that had given me birth had unbalanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my village finally realized I had emotional problems. My father the Kazekage had created me as his ultimate weapon, but I eventually became a threat to the village I was supposed to save. By the time I was six, I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them, I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear. I failed at my one purpose in life, so why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer to that, but in order to live you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead. The reason to live is in the killing of others."

Everyone was frozen in place, all except for Jiro. He charged forward with the intent to punch Gaara in the face, but Shikamaru still had his hold on Gaara's shadow so Shikamaru would also be affected. I moved to intercept Jiro and hold him back from Gaara. "Lady Ketto let go! This sorry excuse of a human wants us to feel sorry for him when there are others out there who have had it worse!" Jiro struggled against my hold on him, but I kept my feet planted firmly on the floor. "He doesn't know that our whole village thought of you as the Demon of the Mist long before the graduation exam all because the Mizukage raised you since birth. They thought you would turn out just like him, and he is a jinchuriki! He had you participate in the graduation exam when you were seven where you had to kill more experienced ninja just to survive! He's had you training with the seven ninja swordsmen since you could wield a blade! You even said it yourself, that your own brother comes at you with the intent of killing you! So why won't you let me knock some sense into this guy?!"

Jiro still tried to get passed me without success. "That is my life." I said. "I never knew that the way I was being raised was wrong, it just was the way things were and still are. I don't care how you feel about it, but my time spent with the seven ninja swordsmen before they defected was enjoyable. They didn't treat me like some weapon of the village, they saw me as their legacy. While we weren't training and trying to kill each other we became our own family."

I heard someone groan behind me and glanced over to see that Shikamaru's hold on Gaara faded and Mitsuru was the one to punch Gaara in the face. Gaara stumbled into the wall as Mitsuru advanced on him again.

"Yeah! Sock him again!" Jiro cheered him on. Gaara managed to gain his footing and sand rose up around him.

"That's enough." We all looked to the doorway to see Lee's sensei there. "Save it for tomorrow, that's when the final competition begins.

Gaara's sand was put back in his gourd as he clutched his head and then he walked out of the room. Before he passed through the door, he stopped and said, "All the same, I will kill you. Just you wait, I'll kill you all." He left then leaving us all standing here wondering if he will actually try and kill all of us.

Gai was quiet for a moment. "The rest of you should go too. You shouldn't be worrying about Lee when you should be preparing for the final rounds. Go on now, all of you should go prepare for tomorrow."

Slowly, we all left Lee's room and left the hospital. On the street Shikamaru was the first to say anything. "Well, I'm gonna head on home. If I get home too late I won't hear the end of it from my mom." he turned away from us and started to walk off. "See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Shikamaru, see you tomorrow." Naruto waved absentmindedly. Shikamaru left us, now it was just me, Naruto, Jiro and Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, I can't believe you were the one to punch Gaara in the face." I broke the silence.

Jiro went to high five Mitsuru, "Good one!" only he ended up awkwardly holding his hand up in the air. He dropped his arm when he realized Mitsuru wasn't going to give him a high five.

"He deserved it." Mitsuru said. "He was using all of what happened to him in his life as an excuse for the way he acts. There's nothing I can't stand more than someone not owning up to who and what they are."

"That's kind of poetic." I said. "I'm still surprised you did something like that, but I understand why you did."

"What now?" Jiro questioned. He looked around the street trying to take in our surroundings. "Actually, this will probably be our last night here. I would like to try some kind of barbeque before we go back to Kirigakure." Then to Naruto he added, "Our cuisine is very different from yours, we usually eat rice with fish and vegetables, or at least variations of that. Can you show us a good place to eat? I'm starving." Jiro was right about our lack of meat variety. Last night, uncle Yagura and I had beef, but we rarely do. It's something that's more expensive because it has to be imported from the land of Fire. We don't really have the land to raise cattle, the land of Water does mostly crop farming rather than cattle raising.

"Huh, oh sure!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's this barbeque place that Shikamaru always goes to with his team. It's actually pretty good. Come on, I'll show you."

Naruto directed the three of us through the village and in no time the four of us were seated in a booth with a grill in the tabletop. I tossed my hair up in a messy bun so that I wouldn't be sitting on it, a few wisps of blue hair didn't quite make it into the ponytail but I didn't care. Then, I picked up a menu and tried to figure out what sounded good to me. Barbequed ribs, cut beef and pork, chicken, and there were even vegetable options to grill up too. I didn't know what I wanted.

"We should get the ribs." Mitsuru commented from behind his menu. "If we want barbeque anything then we have to get the ribs."

"I agree." Jiro said.

I shrugged, I didn't really care what we got, I would be willing to try whatever they wanted to. I didn't really care about what I ate as long as it tasted good. I put my menu back on the table. When the an employee came to take our order Naruto ordered several racks of ribs for our table.

"Do any of you have a plan for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, not really." Jiro said. "My opponent is Mitsuru and we have been training with each other all month. We've been training together before we even knew we would have to go up against one another. If I want to win against him, I'll have to whip up something new, otherwise neither of us will win."

"I hate to admit it, but we are pretty evenly matched." Mitsuru sighed. "I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"What about you Ketto?" Naruto turned to me. "Any plans for your match with Kankuro?"

"I haven't thought of it either. I'm not all that worried about beating him, it's just a matter of how I'll beat him." I said. I thought of my upcoming fight with Kankuro. His chakra levels are not something to be desired, they're pretty average for a genin and he doesn't seem to have any remarkable jutsu's. I'll admit that I've never gone up against a puppet master before, but even I know that Kankuro's skill with his puppets is also average. I briefly wonder about his chakra strings, could he use them to control humans? I vaguely remember Kankuro using a chakra string to trip Naruto during our first meeting, but the string was just in the way, it didn't actually move any part of Naruto. I guess Kankuro's chakra strings are something I'll just have to look out for.

"But you saw him in his preliminary match, he won against his opponent without a problem." Naruto said. "Are you sure you're not worried?" he wondered.

"This is Ketto we're talking about." Jiro said. "She'll beat Kankuro without a problem. I'm not worried about her moving on to the final match."

"Kankuro is going to have to know more than the trick he used in the preliminaries." I said. "All he did was change places with his puppet and have it do all the work. There really wasn't anything remarkable about his performance."

"I wonder how far he's come?" Mitsuru wondered. "I doubt he'll be able to beat you, but for his sake I hope he's improved. If he hasn't then that would just be embarrassing for him."

"Hey, we should do some training together!" Naruto suggested excitedly. "I haven't done much training, I learned the summoning jutsu and Ketto taught me how to walk on water before she left to the land of Waves, but I didn't get to train with anyone."

"If you want we could find a training area when we're done eating." I didn't plan on doing any training tonight, but Naruto seemed to want to do some training. For a second, I wondered if Naruto had anyone to train with. Kakashi was doing separate training with Sasuke. Sakura didn't seem to have an interest in training at all now that she was no longer participating in the chunin exams. Something tells me that she spent more of her time visiting Lee in the hospital than she does working on her ninja skills. So, Naruto wouldn't have many options for people he could ask to train with him. "Actually, could you show us some memorable places here in the Leaf village? I would like to see the Hokage monument up close. We don't have anything like that in Kirigakure to remember our kage."

"Do you guys also have a memorial stone?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, we do." Naruto said. "Did you want to see that too?"

"Yes, it would be nice to see how other lands remember their dead." Jiro said.

A server came by with a plate of ribs for each of us and small cups of barbeque sauce so we could add however much we wanted. Naruto turned on the grill and we all began adding our ribs to the surface. Right away, I added barbeque sauce to one side of my ribs with a basting brush and then waited for it to cook.

"Doesn;t every village use a memorial stone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Jiro said. "We have a memorial stone, but it's located in memorial park. No one really goes there unless if they are visiting the stone of the lost."

"What's that?" Naruto wondered. His eyes were squinted in confusion. "I've never heard of it."

"It's something particular to the land of Water. The lost are those who have lost their lives during the last graduation exam. It was the biggest loss the hidden Mist has suffered since the last shinobi war." Mitsuru said. "There were one-hundred something lives lost. The biggest graduation class since the second Mizukages reign."

"My mom visits once a year on the day of the anniversary." Jiro added. "I wish she would stop going, people have been commenting on it in recent years. They think she's unfit to be a member of the cypher division. It's only a matter of time before she really does something to warrant that."

"She's just remembering Shiro, it doesn't mean that she's crazy." I said. The way Jiro said it made me believe that he also thinks his mother is losing her mind. He's probably just embarrassed by her behavior. "She must be good at her job, hmm?" If she wasn't any good the head of the cypher division would have let her go the moment she started showing emotion that could jeopardize their work.

"Oh, she's amazing. She's one of the best at gathering information. She's valued that's for sure." Jiro said.

I flipped my ribs and applied barbeque sauce to the other side. "You must be proud of her. I hear that being part of the cypher division is really demanding. It's almost impossible to maintain a good standing in that division."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm proud of her." Jiro turned his ribs over on the grill too and slathered on some sauce.

"My dad was part of the cypher division." I said. "Or at least that's what uncle tells me. Dad was good at what he did, but one day his squad was captured and he commited suicide to protect the villages secrets."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Jiro looked away.

"I didn't know my parents either." Naruto said. "I've only ever had the Third Hokage to look after me." he was quiet for a moment before he added, "Iruka sensei has been looking out for me too. I don't know why he would do that, I always did a bunch of stuff to get attention and instead of ignoring my actions he would treat me like any other kid."

"Why would anyone treat you any differently anyway?" Mitsuru asked.

Naruto softly smiled, "I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. The day I was born it rampaged the village and there were lots of casualties. Everyone treats me differently because they think the nine tailed fox will take over and attempt to destroy the village again. They're afraid of what could happen."

"A jinchuriki is still a person." Mitsuru said. He was reaching over to take his ribs off of the grill so he didn't see the wide smile on Naruto's face. "Our Mizukage is a jinchuriki of the three tailed beast, we used to have another one to, the six tails. Only, I think he defected awhile ago."

"You mean Utakata?" I asked. My brows furrowed, I haven't thought of him in years.

"Is that his name? I never knew, just that he defected." Mitsuru said.

"Wait, you knew him?" Jiro wondered. "How did you know him?"

"He was an anbu, I was paired with him for some missions for awhile when I was first assigned. He was older than me, so his purpose was to make sure I completed my missions in the way the Mizukage wanted." I said. A part of me knew I was related to Utakata in a way, only members of the Kage family became jinchuriki, but I didn't know where exactly our relations met. Not that it matters, I was just pleased to be acquainted with someone in the same situation as me even though I couldn't tell him. "I don't want to say he was a friend, we tolerated each other that's all." I picked my ribs off of the grill and took a bite. "This is good."

"Told you it was the best!" Naruto exclaimed. "So Ketto, you know two other tailed beasts? Is that why you weren't affected when I told you?"

"I suppose, but like Mitsuru said, they're still people." I said. That and I wouldn't want to be treated differently because I was a jinchuriki. I get enough of that now and no one knows I am one. I doubt the way people treat me would change much even if they did know. "You've also been nothing but kind to me since I've gotten here."

"Yeah Naruto, you're pretty cool!" Jiro gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Naruto looked pleased with himself and couldn't stop smiling. "You guys are pretty cool too!"

I lightly smiled, Naruto has got to be the first person to think of me as being cool. How does one even get classified as being cool? I shook my head not wanting to think about something that wasn't all that important.

Together the four of us finished eating and then we paid for our food equally. Naruto was walking us through the village to where the memorial stone was located. I'm not sure why something like that interested Jiro, but I didn't question it. I always assumed other nations worshiped the dead in the same way. I never had a need to find out for myself, so I didn't bother checking it out.

Naruto brought us to a clearing that had a large black stone shaped like a kunai on top of a pedestal. It was just like the one in Kirigakure. Names were engraved on it and appeared darker than the already black stone, the names were very small probably to fit as many on as possible.

"Hey Jiro, you said something about the stone of the lost." Naruto said. "What does it look like?"

"It actually looks like Ketto's Kukushibyo sword, that's what was thought to be the, um, killing weapon. But there was an unknown toxin too, some people speculated that she had access to poison." Jiro said. "It's the only memorial that people visit."

"There's nothing else here." Mitsuru said. "I thought there would be more for some reason."

"Well, we have a cemetary." Naruto said. "Only people who were killed in service to our village are remembered here. Those that are normal civilians are buried in the cemetery."

"Can you take us to the Hokage monument now?" I asked. The idea that the people of the land of Fire remember their Hokage after generations struck me. When the Mizukage passes and a new one is chosen we all seem to forget about them. We remember specific things they did, like the third Mizukage, Shojuro, was known for making the Mist the Bloody Mist. None of the Mizukage's have ever done anything all that remarkable for the villagers to want to praise them after death.

"Sure, let's go!" Naruto cheered. He brought us to the monument and we all looked up at it.

"Who are all of the Hokage's?" Mitsuru asked. He looked up at each one, but I could tell he didn't know who any of them were, why would he.

"The first is Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama is the second. The third is old man Hiruzen Sarutobi. The fourth is Minato Namikaze." Naruto explained.

"Wait, what happened to the fourth?" I wondered. The Hokage that I've seen and known about was Hiruzen Sarutobi, I didn't even know that there was a fourth until I saw the monument.

"The fourth died on the night of the nine tails attack. It was a tragedy that also took his wife and son." Naruto said. "I can't help feeling that it's partially my fault."

"It's not though." I said. I looked to him. "It was the nine tailed fox, not Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thanks Ketto." Naruto said. "The sun is going down, do you guys wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Jiro said.

Naruto showed us a path that zigzagged up the side of the monument. At the top he walked over to the edge of the structure and sat down. I followed him with Mitsuru and Jiro trailing after me. We also took a seat and looked over at the village with our legs dangling off of the edge of the monument. "Doesn't it look amazing?" Naruto asked.

I looked across at the village that was illuminated by the sunset. Everything looked ethereal, it was nothing I've ever seen before. In Kirigakure everything is gray and covered in mist. The buildings there are cylindrical and uncolored, different than what is seen here. There is color everywhere, reds and blues, greens, and the sun is making everything look more golden.

"It is pretty amazing." Jiro said. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"What's it like in Kirigakure?" Naruto asked.

"Completely different from here." I said. "I hope you can see it one day. Hopefully it will be different there by the time you visit."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto wondered. I could sense that he turned to look at me, but I was still admiring the view.

"The people there are not all that friendly. I was hoping that by the time you went to Kirigakure the people would have changed. Especially if they find out you are a jinchuriki, they won't like that at all." I said. I looked away from the view to look at Naruto. "It will take some time, but eventually Kirigakure will be different. It's all a matter of where to start with the change. I'll figure that out at some point. We'll see which direction things go from here."

"Lady Ketto, how do you plan to make that kind of change?" Mitsuru wondered.

"I have no idea, all I know is that it has to happen and it has to happen soon. The specifics can come at a later date, but that is the conclusion I have come to for now." I said.

We were all quiet, just watching the sunset. I was stuck in my own thoughts. I don't know where the idea came to change the way Kirigakure is, but I know it's something that needs to happen. It's just the thought of seeing Naruto in Kirigakure, I wouldn't want him to see how it is now.

After the sunset Jiro, Mitsuru and I separated from Naruto to go back to our apartment. We wished him well for tomorrow and left him to himself. All night, I had Kirigakure on my mind, but what could I do to change anything? I'm only one person, this is something that will require the cooperation of many people. Now to figure out how to go about it...


	9. Chunin Exams: Phase Three

The next morning, I woke up knowing it was the day of the final rounds of the chunin exams. I wasn't particularly excited about today, just curious to see what would happen. Right after I got out of bed, I took a shower making sure to tie up my long blue hair after. My bandages were new and my clothes still consisted of uncle Yagura's shirt and Jiro's pants. I didn't bother wrapping bandages on my shins, I planned on seeing uncle Yagura this morning who I hoped had my clothes cleaned.

I left the apartment without alerting Jiro, Mitsuru or even Shozouki that I was. The walk through the village was peaceful, there wasn't many people up yet. I was able to enjoy a nice walk through the village without interruption.

At the Hokage tower I didn't have a problem finding my uncle's room. I gave the door a knock and waited for him to open the door, which didn't take long. He opened the door in his Mizukage's robes. His wheat colored hair was a shade darker showing that he recently got out of the shower.

"There you are." he stated. He moved to the side to let me in the room. "I was hoping you would stop by this morning. You need your swords for the final round don't you?"

"That's why I came, yes." I said. I walked passed him and saw my swords leaning against the small table in the the room. "I was also wondering if you got my clothes cleaned?"

"I did, I had Emon get them cleaned." he said. He walked over to the dresser in the room and opened the top drawer. He reached in and pulled out a bundle of my clothes. Then he turned and walked over to me to hand them over. "You should change, you can't keep wearing my clothes."

"I'm using your bathroom." I said. I took the clothes from him and disappeared to change. I wasted no time in getting my clothes changed. I missed my high waisted dark olive leggings. My short sleeved black shirt with a 'v' neckline flattered me more than uncle Yagura's shirt did. What am I thinking? My whole outfit is more flattering than the one he gave me. Not that I care about how I look, I feel more like myself in my own clothes. I also feel like people take me more seriously when I'm not wearing clothes that are too big for me.

When I exited the bathroom uncle Yagura was seated at the table. "Have a seat Ketto, we need to talk about the final rounds."

"What would we need to talk about?" I wondered. I walked across the room and took a seat by uncle Yagura.

"I don't want you using any jutsu that is particular to Isobu." he said. "I've had a curious shinobi ask about your hallucinogenic mist. I would really rather not have to keep telling people the same lie. The more I say it the more people will question it."

"Fine, I won't use the hallucinogenic mist. I don't want it to cause trouble for you." I said.

"You also can not use shockwaves. Or any other ability that you've learned from him." he said. "But you can use your coral. It is particular to Isobu, but the coral palm technique is unique to the Karatachi family. If you use coral as your weapon then we can use that as a variation of the coral palm. It was the first thing you learned to do without Isobu's help, so I can only assume you did inherit it from the Karatachi's anyway."

"You think so?" I questioned. I never thought about how or when I learned to use coral, just that I've always known how.

"Oh yes, I'm very certain." he said. "I was ecstatic to learn that you knew how to create such a thing. At that point, I thought I was the only one alive that knew how to use the technique."

I didn't know about that, but it makes me happy to know that's how he feels about it. I've done something to please him without even trying and I didn't even realise. It makes me feel as if I've lived up to his expectations.

"I promise I won't use any jutsu that will call attention to where they came from." I said. "If you want I can use the coral palm?"

"It would be nice to see someone else use it." he said. "You don't have to, but I would appreciate it."

"I understand." I said.

"We should go, I have to meet with the Hokage and the Kazekage this morning. Why don't you come with?" uncle Yagura got up from his chair and grabbed his Mizukage veil to place on his head. "Let's show the Kazekage what he is up against if he tries anything today, hmm?"

"Do you really think anything will happen?" I asked. I also stood up and grabbed my belt that was draped over the swords. I put the belt in place and then attached the swords, first my Kukushibyo and then the Executioner's blade. Out of the seven ninja swords this will be the first one to be brought back, but the second to be in our possession considering we always had possession of the Hiramekarei sword.

"I don't have any proof, I can feel it in the air." he said. "I can feel that something sinister is at work here, and for once it has nothing to do with the Mist. Can you feel it Ketto?" he looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know how I feel about today." I began, "Just that I'm itching for a fight."

Uncle Yagura smiled at me. I could see that the smile reached his pink purple eyes, which I hardly ever got to see. He never really smiles much, but when he smiles at me they seem genuine. "I'm sure you'll get one. Let's go, we don't want to keep the Hokage and the Kazekage waiting."

"I suppose not, no." I replied.

Uncle Yagura moved to the door and opened it. I followed him as he walked us through the Hokage tower and to a room I haven't been to before. Though, there is a similar room in the Mizukage's tower, it's used to receive civilians and other ninja. They all voice their concerns to the Mizukage and the Mizukage does their best to resolve issues. Sometimes this room is also used to assign missions to ninja.

The Hokage and the Kazekage were already present, they were also adorning their kage robes. The Hokage had a red veil while the Kazekage had a dark green and uncle Yagura's was blue. There was also an anbu from their villages accompanying them. I looked around trying to spot Emon, but I couldn't seem to find him.

"Rasa, Hiruzen, this is my niece Ketto. She'll be escorting me to the arena." uncle Yagura gestured to me. Maybe that's why Emon isn't here, uncle must have him off doing something for him. That's probably why he brought me with him, as some kind of protection. "Ketto, they've both wanted to meet you."

"Hello Miss Momochi, I've been wanting to meet you since the second stage of the exams." the Hokage had a friendly personality and seemed kind. He was an older man with age spots on his face, which may have frightened off some people but I didn't care what he looked like.

"I've been interested in you as well." voiced the Kazekage. There was something sinister about the way his chakra felt, but he is Gaara's dad, maybe he has an insatiable bloodlust too. "You seem to be a very special young lady. The reports I've read on you are fascinating. You appear to have abilities that surpass that of a genin." He observed me with a keen eye, I felt as if he suspected I was more than just a genin.

"Thank you for saying that. I train very hard whenever I can." I bowed my head in faux appreciation. When I lifted my gaze the Kazekage was looking at me through narrowed eyes.

Uncle Yagura added his input too, "She trains with the best. For a time she took turns training with the seven ninja swordsmen. She trained mostly with her brother, but for the last couple of years I've taken a more prominent role in her training."

"It's quite noticeable too." the Hokage said. "You must be proud of her Yagura."

"I am, and I know she'll excel beyond what I can teach her." uncle said. "She's grown into an honorable shinobi." His words touched me. Did he really think I would advance to a higher level as a ninja than himself? Am I really honorable? Uncle Yagura seems to think I am, but am I really?

I didn't really know what to say to uncle Yagura's words, so I didn't say anything.

"We should be on our way to the arena." the Kazekage suggested. "I would rather we not be late."

"I don't think we'll be that late, but I suppose we can start on our way there." the Hokage said. He turned to the anbu waiting on him with an owl mask. "Let's go. I could always meet the lord of the land of Fire before the matches begin." The anbu nodded at him and the two of them left the room.

Uncle Yagura and I were left alone with the Kazekage and his anbu. "I was wondering about Ketto's chakra."

"What about her chakra?" uncle Yagura's voice took on a hard edge and his eyes narrowed at the Kazekage.

"Oh nothing, that's just it isn't it?" the Kazekage said. "I find it strange that she seems to be an exceptional ninja, but she doesn't have any chakra."

"What are you implying?" uncle asked.

"It's just odd, I don't know exactly what's going on but I will figure it out."

"You can try." uncle replied. He directed his attention to me, "Ketto, let's go."

I nodded in agreement. My fingers moved to form the signs for the transportation jutsu and then I grabbed hold of uncle Yagura's shoulder. We vanished from the Hokage tower and reappeared on the street in front of the building. I didn't know where the arena was, so I thought it would be best if I didn't try and transport us there. Who knows where we could have ended up.

"Has the Kazekage always been like that?" I asked. "He seems unpleasant."

"He used to be more nonchalant and was tolerable enough to talk to. Now I can't stand that man." he replied. He started walking off in one direction and I followed him because I was unsure about where we needed to go. "That's all the more reason for you to stay alert today. I don't want you to be caught off guard, so I want you to expect anything to happen."

"Understood. If anything happens, I'll be one of the first to respond." I said.

"Good." he said. "For now, I'll need you to stand as my bodyguard. I have Emon checking on something for me, so I'll need you to stay by me until he gets back, which should be before the final round starts and you are needed in a separate location from me."

"What is it that he's doing?" I wondered. I still followed him as he walked with a purpose.

"It's not something that I want to disclose in detail while in public." he said.

"Oh, nevermind then. I don't need to know." I realized that it must be something to do with the potential attack on the Leaf village or something particular involving the Sand ninjas at least. I understand that he doesn't want to talk about it, it's not exactly something you want revealed to everyone. There may be a panic and we don't need that, so I let the topic go.

As I walked with uncle Yagura, I noticed there were more and more people out on the streets the closer we got to our destination. People stopped and stared at us and moved out of our way. I didn't think of it having anything to do with me, I assumed they acted that way because uncle Yagura is the Mizukage.

We arrived at the arena and made our way to a sectioned off area on a balcony above the rest of the spectators. There were three chairs, one for each kage. Uncle Yagura walked to the furthest one and sat down. I followed him and stood beside him. Together, we watched more and more people fill up the seating in silence. At some point the Hokage appeared and took a seat next to uncle Yagura and the Kazekage sat on the other side of him.

Smoke bombs went off in the air to signal the start of the final rounds. That was when Emon appeared using a transportation jutsu. "Everything is in place." he said.

"Very well." uncle replied. He directed his next words to me. "Ketto, you may go now. The other participants will appear in the arena shortly."

I nodded and left him. Whatever happens, I believe he'll be alright. Especially with Emon here, he won't let anything happen to my uncle.

After finding my way down to the arena, I joined the other participants. Everyone was lining up so that the audience members could see them. I ended up standing between Jiro and Mitsuru. Shikamaru was near us along with another Leaf ninja that I couldn't remember. He was the one with the bugs. Neji Hyuga was here and so were Gaara and Kankuro. I looked around some more, but both Sasuke and Naruto were missing. Where could they be?

Suddenly, Naruto came flying through the entrance behind us and skid along the floor. Everyone in the audience started to chatter at his arrival. I guess he did make a spectacle of himself and we haven't even started yet. Naruto quickly got to his feet and exclaimed, "You guys aren't going to believe this, but there's a huge group of stampeding bulls coming this way!"

"What?" Shikamaru said. "You're right, I don't believe it." I looked around the two and didn't see anything.

"I'm serious! There must be a million of them coming this way." the more he talked Naruto seemed to realize where he was. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" Maybe he didn't fully realize were we are..

"Quit your fidgeting you two." the proctor said, I noticed that he was a different proctor from the preliminaries. "Stand up straight and present yourself to the spectators." It was then that Naruto noticed the cheering crowd. "You guys are the heroes of this final competition."

Heroes? How would we be considered heroes? Could he mean heroes to our nations? I mean it is a way to represent and make our nation's proud, but would we really be considered heroes?

I looked up at uncle Yagura seated above everyone else to see him with Emon. They both were acting as if this was something tedious that they had to attend. Uncle Yagura always seems to be relaxed though, he's good at that. No matter the situation he is always nonchalant about it. He caught my gaze and nodded at me. I nodded slightly in return to show that I was ready for whatever happened today.

The Kazekage said something to the Hokage that caused him to chuckle. Uncle Yagura looked over to the Kazekage with a glare. Whatever it was that the Kazekage said must not have been something to joke about.

The Hokage stood up from his seat and walked to the railing of the balcony. "Welcome all, and our deepest thanks for coming here to the village hidden in the Leaves for this years chunin selection. We have come to the final competition between the ten candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all of the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy!"

The proctor turned to us. "Incase if any of you need help remembering, here is a diagram of all the matches." He held a piece of paper up for us to see, but I already knew I was going up against Kankuro. Though, the more I looked, I noticed there was something different. "The last two matches have been switched. Now Mitsuru will fight Shino and Jiro will fight Shikamaru. We thought it would be best this way."

Naruto raised his hand, "Question, what'll happen to Sasuke? I mean if he doesn't show up."

"If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called, he forfeits the match." Naruto looked back at the entrance that he came through to try and look for Sasuke again. "Alright, listen up. The terrain is different, but the rules are the same as before. That means there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine a match is over, I can step in and stop it at any no arguments permitted, understood?" We didn't say anything so he continued, "These are the opponents for the first match, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay, the rest of you can go to the waiting area."

Everyone started to turn away to make their way to the waiting area. Before I left, I turned to Naruto and lightly punched his shoulder. "Don't worry, I believe in you."

"Thanks Ketto." Naruto smiled at me as I left him.

Jiro and Mitsuru were waiting for me not too far away. Together the three of us followed everyone else to our own balcony that served as our waiting area. "Mitsuru, Jiro, I want you to stay alert alright?"

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked curiously.

"I can't say, just do as I say okay?" I said. I can't tell them why they have to stay alert, but the least I can do is warn them.

I walked over to the balcony railing to lean against it. There will be a few matches before mine, so I might as well get comfortable. Mitsuru and Jiro settle on either side of me. We watched Naruto and Neji face each other. We were close enough that we could hear what they were saying.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked.

Naruto clenched his right hand into a fist and held his arm out in front of himself. It was the same pose he was in at the end of Neji and Hinata's fight. "Only what I told you last time." Naruto growled. I remembered that, Neji was saying how once a person's a failure they're always a failure and there wasn't anything one could do to change that. "I vow to win!"

Neji adopted a defensive stance, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the vow you made is impossible to keep."

"Are we just gonna stand here talking all day? Or are we gonna fight?" Naruto said.

The proctor stood in between them, "Alright, now let the first match begin."

Neji activated his Byakugan while Naruto just stood there. Suddenly, he threw several kunai that Neji managed to block with a kunai of his own. Naruto then rushed at Neji in a frontal attack. He tried punching Neji only for him to block the punch and direct Naruto passed him and to the ground. Naruto adjusted himself to kick Neji, which he also missed. Then he flipped and started throwing punches at Neji again, each punch was blocked and you could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh from here. Naruto kept throwing himself at Neji trying to get at least one punch in but was unsuccessful. Neji then used the palm of his hand to hit Naruto. Immediately after, Neji used his fingers to strike Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto ended up lying on the ground clutching his shoulder. He rolled to his knees and stayed on the floor.

"Do you understand now, you have no way of beating me." Neji said.

"Heh, get real. I was just checking you out, that's all." Naruto scoffed. He pushed himself off the ground and stood tall. "Okay, now that we're warmed up, we can get started. Naruto moved his hands in position for a jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones of Naruto appeared around him. They all grabbed a kunai and moved into a defensive stance.

"No matter, you can't hide for long." Neji said.

"Heh, we'll just see about that." all five Naruto's said in unison.

"If you're coming then come on." Neji said.

"Hey!" the Naruto's echoed. "Don't ever," one clone said. "Don't ever," another echoed. "And I mean never." "Count me out." Four of the Naruto's charged at Neji while one stayed back, the one I thought was the real Naruto.

Neji flipped over two of the clones while he dodged the other two. While Neji was distracted with the clones, the Naruto that I believed to be the real one ran up and kicked Neji in the face. Or at least, it looked like Naruto kicked him in the face. Neji was just out of reach of Naruto's foot when he jumped and did a backflip to get some distance from Naruto.

"Not bad, but let's see you do that again!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's shadow clones ran at Neji again, who jumped into the air and spun several times. He used his feet to kick two of Naruto's shadow clones and palmed the other two. All four of them disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving only the real Naruto left.

"You thought you could be Hokage." Neji taunted. "It's absurd, never. These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me is that people's limitations are set and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be."

"A fool huh." Naruto said. "Not this crap again, who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage?" Neji asked. "That all it takes is a little hard work? Open your eyes, out of all the shinobi in all the world think how few ever become Hokage. They were born destined to be Hokage. It's not something you become by trying to become it. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given their own path to follow and they must follow it obediently to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally, death."

"Yeah, so what? You can think that if you want, people always tell me that I just don't know when to give up. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Dozens of shadow clones appeared this time. It touched me to see Naruto fighting his hardest for something he believes in. I don't doubt that he'll find a way to beat Neji, because Naruto's will is stronger than Neji's.

Mitsuru turned to me, "Do you really think he'll make it out of this?"

"I do, He's Naruto, he won't let some stuck up guy tell him how things are going to turn out. He'll fight to win." I said.

I watched as all the Naruto's ran at Neji and in turn Neji used his Byakugan to keep up with all of them. Naruto's shadow clones kept going at Neji, who didn't seem to be tiring out any time soon while Naruto and his shadow clones were trying to catch their breath.

Neji suddenly ran through all of the clones and struck Naruto in the chest over his heart. "You're the one that's been keeping out of my range for fear of me striking your chakra points like this. The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back. You're the real one, aren't you?" Naruto slumped forward and slowly his shadow clones disappeared. "I told you it was pointless."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh yeah, and I told you it was a mistake to count me out." Then that Naruto disappeared. That's impressive, he managed to fool everyone into thinking a shadow clone was the real him. Any other ninja would have used that strategy and kept themselves out of the line of fire while their shadow clones did all the fighting, but a part of me knew Naruto wasn't one of them.

"But how!?" Neji wondered.

There were two Naruto's left and they both charged at Neji from behind. Naruto wasn't able to touch Neji, the Hyuga was able to rotate fast enough to create a barrier around himself. Naruto was propelled backwards by the invisible barrier and fell on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked.

"Did you really think you won." Neji said.

Naruto got to his feet. "We'll see about that." He made some more shadow clones and surrounded Neji. Together than all converged on Neji but they were repelled by the unseen barrier Neji summoned the first time.

"This is the end for you." Neji said. "You're in range and you can't escape my eight trigrams." Neji moved into a stance. "Gentle fist art, eight trigrams, sixty-four palms. Neji moved to strike Naruto. He fit two different places on Naruto's chest, "Two palms!" Neji jabbed a few more times. "Four palms! Eight palms!" Neji kept moving and striking at Naruto. "Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Naruto fell backwards onto the ground with blood flowing from his mouth.

It was silent, I couldn't hear any chatter from the other spectators and none of the other participants said a word either. Until Jiro spoke, "Is he?"

"Dead?" Mitsuru offered.

I know it didn't look good for Naruto. Neji nearly stopped Hinata's heart when he was battling her and he did strike Naruto in the chest many times. Neji could have easily stopped Naruto's heart, but I had a feeling Naruto would be alright. He had too, it's hard for me to come to terms that someone with Naruto's spirit would be killed that easily.

The proctor approached Naruto's motionless body. "It looks like it's over." he said. Slowly, Naruto moved. First, his fingers twitched. Then, he sat up and transitioned to his knees where he seemed to have the hardest time moving beyond that and fell to his stomach. I admired that he was able to attempt to continue his match even though he seems to be at a disadvantage.

"I have struck all sixty-four of your chakra points. You're lucky to still be breathing." Neji said. He watched Naruto tremble and fail to move beyond his position. "Well, must be frustrating, to realize how utterly hopeless it all was, this little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed on hard work alone, but that's only an illusion.

Naruto managed to push himself to his feet.

"How is that possible?" Neji asked shocked.

Naruto chuckled breathlessly, "I told you, I just don't know when to give up."

"What is he doing?" Mitsuru asked.

"What does it look like Mitsuru." I said. "He's fighting for something he believes in. Haven't you ever fought someone with the same purpose?"

"I guess, but it was never life threatening."

I heard Naruto mention Hinata and I knew that he was going to try and win this match for her. The way Neji and Hinata's match ended in the preliminaries left many people upset, even me, I couldn't imagine Zabuza actually killing me. I mean, he acted like he was going to all of the time in training, but he never would actually fully intend to kill me. The way Neji behaved was unforgivable and Naruto was going to put him in his place, or at least try to.

My attention was fully pulled back to Naruto's fight when Neji mentioned a curse mark. "The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage. It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape." Neji removed his forehead protector to reveal the mark he was talking about. It was a green 'x' in the middle of his forehead with two hooked lines on either side.

"That's the curse mark?" Naruto asked.

"I was four years old when the leaders of my clan branded this symbol on my forehead with their curse mark jutsu." Neji started, "On that same day a great celebration took place in the hidden Leaf village. After many years of war a peace agreement had been made with the land of Lightning and they had sent the head cloud ninja to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies, every genin, and jonin in the Leaf village. Only one clan was absent, the Hyuga clan, because this was the day the heir to the main household was to turn three. It was Lady Hinata's third birthday. Her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuga is sitting up there. He and my father Hizashi are twins and yet he entered the world first, so he is head of the family, the first born."

"That sounds like he has been holding a grudge his whole life and hasn't done anything about it." Mitsuru muttered.

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed to find out that's where Neji's anger came from. Sometimes you can't escape your destiny like Neji said, but you can try to change your destiny. For so long, it seems like Neji has been letting other people decide things for him instead of voicing his own opinions. He thought that if he killed Hinata in the preliminaries then the main family would have to notice him as being more than a cursed child.

"Does he really think he can achieve anything by beating Naruto?" Jiro wondered. "No one will care, everyone will just know him as the Hyuga who made it to the final round of the chunin exams. I kind of want Naruto to win and put him in his place."

I could feel a small smile stretching my face. I want Naruto to win too. Not because I want to fight him so I could test his strength, I want him to win to prove that anyone can be a good ninja if they set their minds to being one.

Suddenly, Neji charged at Naruto. Using an open palm Neji attacked Naruto and sent him flying backwards. "You're a failure." Neji said as Naruto hit the ground.

"Wait." Naruto pushed himself to his feet with one arm holding his stomach. "I don't quit and I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

"I've heard those words before." Neji said.

"All of this destiny crap. If you really believe it then why are you the one that's walking away?" Naruto asked.

"It's pointless to explain it to you." Neji said. "We are all given a destiny at birth. You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart."

My hand lightly touched my stomach where the seal that keeps Isobu inside of me is hidden by bandages and cloth. Destiny, I guess I've never thought about my own destiny. Was I always meant to be the three tails jinchuriki? I felt my face crease into a frown, who knows what my life would have been like. No one would know that, and honestly, I wouldn't change anything that has happened to me so far. Everything that I've experienced even though it wasn't normal for a kid, was still a part of my life. It is what sculpted me into the person I am today. Neji should learn to come to terms with what has happened in his past and what that mark on his forehead means.

I watched as a dark sinister aura surrounded Naruto as a current. That was when I realized that he purposely used up all of his own chakra so that he could access his nine tails chakra. I should have known from the day I taught him to walk on water that it would be harder for him to access that kind of chakra. In order for him to use the nine tails chakra he had to physically exhaust his body and make the demon think he was in danger of dying.

Both Neji and Naruto advanced on each other once again. Naruto, with the help of the nine tails was able to move faster and strike Neji harder. Naruto looked to be able to keep up with Neji and avoid all of his attacks. When the two clashed there was a massive explosion causing dust particles and other debris to rain down on us. I shielded my eyes with my left arm and the hair in my ponytail swayed in the wind created. I was able to squint and see that both Naruto and Neji landed in separate craters in the ground.

Neji is the first to move, he crawls out of his hole and walks over to the one Naruto lay at the bottom of. "Sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This match is over." The ground started to crumble by Neji's feet and Naruto came bursting up through the Earth to land a punch under Neji's jaw. It had enough of an impact to cause Neji to cough up blood and land backwards a few feet. "I can't move." Neji said.

It was that moment that the Naruto still laying in the hole disappeared to reveal another hole underneath him. It looks like Naruto tunneled his way under the clone just so he could surprise Neji and catch him off guard. There was so much dust before that I wasn't able to see the switch happen.

"For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was always this one jutsu that was always on the exam and it tripped me up every time. It was the one jutsu I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic, that's right, I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time. So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff and stop trying to tell me that you can't change who you are."

The proctor stepped out onto the battlefield. "The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone in the stands cheered for him. Jiro was leaning over the balcony cheering for him too. "Woohoo! Go Naruto!" I clapped for the knucklehead and Mitsuru clapped leisurely as if cheering for someone was against everything he believed in, and what would I know about it? That could be true.

Naruto ran around blowing kisses to everyone in the audience. He was really eating up their praise for him. As Neji was being carried off the battlefield, Naruto made his way back up to our balcony with his arms behind his head. "Did you see that? I totally beat him."

"Yes, you did." I said. "It was quite impressive."

We all anticipated the next match to be called, but I didn't see Sasuke anywhere. People in the crowd started to become agitated with the delay.

"Where is Sasuke?" Shikamaru said as he leaned against the balcony. "What in the world does he think he's doing? Forfeiting?"

"He's definitely going to be here, believe it." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the balcony too.

I couldn't help but to get a look at Gaara. He didn't seem bothered by the fact Sasuke wasn't here for their match, he actually looked really calm. He looked over in my direction and watched me for a bit before looking to Naruto, who was glaring in Gaara's direction. I saw Kankuro and Temari whispering to each other with serious looks on their faces and wondered what that could be about.

The proctor appeared in the battle arena again. "Listen everyone, one of the competitors from the next battle has not arrived yet, so we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one."

Everyone in the crowd gasped at the change. However, I was more than thrilled to participate in my match with Kankuro. I launched myself over the edge of the balcony and freefalled to the arena. As the ground grew closer I focused on what Isobu recently taught me and felt for the water in the closely approaching ground and raised my arms up. With the movement of my arms, water came rushing out of the ground to grab hold of me. I had it place me gently on the ground and then had it circle around me as a spiked defensive shield. When the water is taken out of something, it's returned to a dehydrated state, the place I stood in had a three foot diameter all around of the finest sand.

"Ketto and Kankuro." the proctor announced. "Someone's a bit eager."

"Proctor!" Kankuro called from the balcony. "I withdraw! I withdraw, so please advance to the next match."

The proctor sighed, "Due to a withdrawal, Ketto Momochi wins by default."

I glanced briefly at Kankuro and scoffed, it was typical that it would be my match that would be cancelled. I didn't even get to use my coral palm. I let all of the water I had summoned fall to the ground in a big splash before turning and making my way back up to the balcony. I made eye contact with uncle Yagura on my way back up. He was talking to the Hokage and the Kazekage.

Up on the balcony, I was greeted by Naruto. "Hey Ketto, how did you do that?!"

"It's just something I learned while I was away." I said. I brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal, hoping that Naruto would leave it at that.

"But Lady Ketto, you turned dirt into sand and used the water from the dirt as a weapon!" Jiro butt in. He had sparkles in his eyes and looked at me admiringly.

"I just felt for the water." I said. Of course, Jiro would be the one to say something. "Now be quiet. You're being loud."

"Up next is Jiro and Shikamaru." the proctor called.

"You're up." I nudged him with my elbow as I passed him.

"Oh right!" he dashed to the stairs to take him down to the arena. "Be right back!"

"Yeah, come on Shikamaru, you can do it!" Naruto cheered. He smacked Shikamaru on the back and because he was leaning over the balcony it was easier for him to fall down to the arena and land on his back. I watched as he fell to the ground, that was definitely less graceful than me and it looked like it could have hurt. "Sorry Shikamaru!"

Jiro unsheathed his katana and squared off with Shikamaru. "Are the two of you ready?" the proctor asked.

"I guess, this is going to be a pain." Shikamaru said. Jiro just nodded his head as a response.

"Alright then, you may start." the proctor left the two of them in the arena.

Suddenly, Jiro jumped further away from Shikamaru and landed in the place I was in before with the water now drenching the sand. "I remember your jutsu. You can control someone's shadow, but you have to be within a certain distance of that person for it to work."

"That's right." Shikamaru said.

Jiro smirked, "This shouldn't be too difficult." Jiro started weaving hand signs for the water clone jutsu. When he finished the water that was in the sand rose into the air and formed a humanlike shape. It continued to define itself and appeared as another Jiro holding a katana.

"Great, now there's two of you." Shikamaru moaned. "This is such a drag."

"Only one of us has to touch you to steal your chakra." both of the Jiro's said. With their katana's in hand they both surged forward with a burst of speed. One of the clones lagged back a bit and it was the one that was closest to Shikamaru that was caught in his shadow possession jutsu as soon as he was in range.

"What are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked. "All I have to do is have your shadow clone defeat you."

The Jiro that faced us smirked, but he didn't say anything. Neither did the other one and I couldn't see his face. If it was anyone else I wouldn't care, but Jiro is always talking, it's like he doesn't know how to shut up. His silence makes me think about which one of the Jiro's on the battlefield is the real one. A water clone only has about ten percent of the users chakra. I know that some people have been able to give their water clones more chakra than that, but that's more experienced users. Jiro's water clone seems to have a similar amount of chakra as him, so I'll have to find a different way to identify which is which. Wait a minute, Jiro's bloodlust. That's how I'll figure out which one is the real him.

I watched as Shikamaru ran forward while the Jiro under his possession mimicked him. Shikamaru was able to maintain a safe distance from both of his opponents as he had Jiro raise his sword. An eerie smile crossed his features and I knew that was the real Jiro.

"Hmm." maybe it was his bloodlust that got him in this position. Unless if he planned to be the one to fall into Shikamaru's jutsu.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked. He was looking at me from his place on my left while I continued to watch.

"Tell me Mitsuru, which one do you think is the water clone?" I questioned. I could feel some of the other participants start to look at me too.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru sounded confused. "If he has any sense at all he would have sent in his water clone first..." Mitsuru trailed off. He moved his head abruptly to face the arena. "That idiot."

"You really shouldn't be surprised." I said.

"What are you talking about Ketto?" Naruto asked from my right. "Are you saying that the Jiro Shikamaru is controlling is the real one?!"

"How could you tell?" Mitsuru wondered.

"His bloodlust, his water clone doesn't share the same thirst." I said. It still amazes me that Jiro becomes an entirely different person when he's holding his sword.

I focused in on the match again. Shikamaru was able to keep up with the shadow clones attacks, but he was only able to block and parry. He wasn't as experienced as Jiro was and he looked to be running out of stamina too. His breathing was shallow while the water clone was doing just fine. It was only a matter of time before Shikamaru made a mistake.

The water clone ducked under Jiro's blade and made his way behind him. He lifted his own blade and rested it on the back of Jiro's neck. The water clone spoke, "If I remember correctly, all I have to do is harm whatever you have possession of and the same injury will be reflected on your body."

"Right..." Shikamaru looked like he was contemplating what to do. "If I release my hold on your clone then both of you will be after me. On the other hand, I don't know what will happen if a clone is destroyed while I have a hold of it, and I'm running out of chakra fast."

"Well, what are you going to do?" the clone asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "I forfeit." People in the crowd gasped at hearing that. "There's no way I could win. I forfeit." Shikamaru released his hold on Jiro.

The proctor appeared in the arena. "Due to another forfeit, Jiro Matsuo is the winner of this match."

Both Jiro's raised their arms with a smile on their faces soaking in the audiences praise. He didn't blow kisses like Naruto did, but Jiro was definitely going to let this win get to his head. Suddenly the two turned to Shikamaru. "You got it wrong." the water clone said.

"What did I get wrong?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"The one you had control of was the real one." after saying that the water clone exploded into a fountain of water and saturated the ground.

"My options were to wear you out or get either me or my water clone to drain your chakra." Jiro said. His hand was raised to Shikamaru with the palm up as if to shake hands. "I think that after some more training our match would have ended differently. Would you like to try again in the future?"

Jiro was going out of his way to make a friend from the Leaf village. For the time that I've known him, he hasn't tried to make friends. He was placed in the same situation as Mitsuru, so they have something in common. They bonded over that. Jiro also is trying to be friends with me, probably because he's stuck with me for awhile too. Now, he's trying to befriend Shikamaru without having a reason to other than wanting to. He's definitely grown as a Mist ninja, going beyond what any other ninja from the land of Water would.

Shikamaru sighed, "This means that I'll have to take my training more seriously, but fine, I'll accept your offer."

Together they walked back up to the balcony. The proctor announced the next match, "Next is Mitsuru and Shino." Shino walked down first, with Mitsuru following. They walked to the center of the arena and stood across from each other. "If you are ready, you may begin."

Shino's arms were covered, but it was possible to see bugs crawl out of his hands. The bugs were crawling out from underneath his skin at an alarming rate forming a cloud of bugs around him. Mitsuru didn't move or show any worry at the situation, he was calm. Even as the swarm of bugs came flying at him he didn't seem bothered.

Mitsuru lifted his arms and did a series of hand signs that he completed just before Shino's bugs converged on him. He took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of frosted air. He breathed ice onto the bugs that came for him. They fell in clusters around his feet, useless.

"My bugs." Shino sounded distressed and hurried to some of the frozen bugs and picked a handful up. "You froze my bugs."

"Yeah, don't go whining about it. We still have a fight to finish." Mitsuru said. He ran at Shino with his fist raised for a punch. Shino was quick enough to deflect the hit and guide Mitsuru's fist to brush passed him. "This match can still be interesting."

Mitsuru fisted both hands and blew on them until a layer of ice covered his hands. Then he launched a series of attacks at Shino who tried to avoid the icy fists with difficulty. While Shino was doing a good job at deflecting most of the hits he was still hit several times. After a little while Shino started to wince with each movement of his arms and I could only assume that he was starting to bruise from the hits he couldn't avoid, but he was still keeping up with Mitsuru. Or at least, he was trying to.

Mitsuru suddenly used his leg to kick Shino aside. The other boy wasn't quick enough to register the attack and went flying backwards several feet and landed on his back. Mitsuru brought up both fists and smashed them together causing the ice to break away and reveal his normally pale hands turning a blue purple color. With stiff fingers he tried to make the hand signs for the water dragon. The more signs he was able to form the faster he could move his fingers.

Shino struggled to push himself up with his weakened arms and by the time he got to his feet Mitsuru's water dragon was just launched at him. Shino crossed his arms in front of his face to brace for the impact that carried him across the arena and slammed him into one of the walls.

When the water dragon retracted Shino was revealed to be partially stuck in the wall. He stayed motionless until his arms fell from his face and his upper body tipped forward. He fell to the ground in a heap of clothing and didn't move.

That was when the proctor appeared to check over Shino. When he was done he stood and said, "Due to a knockout, Mitsuru Onishi is the winner."

Mitsuru came back up on the balcony while medical ninja carried Shino off. It didn't take too long for the audience to get restless. The only match left of the first tier of the tournament is Sasuke and Gaara's match. Except, Sasuke is still nowhere to be found.

The proctor turned to look at the entrance to the arena before looking up to the Kage's. Another Leaf ninja appeared in the arena to whisper something to the proctor.

"He'll be here." Gaara said. He was standing off to the right of me with Kankuro. "He'll definitely be here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He's too proud to not show up."

"There's something about him that I don't like." Jiro said. Jiro looked to be thinking about it when he suddenly said, "He thinks he's better than us."

"I was getting that feeling too." Mitsuru agreed. "I don't understand why that would be, there are people with more power behind just their names alone that are competing and they don't act above anyone else because of that."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

Mitsuru turned to face Kankuro, "Take you and your siblings for example, you're the children of the Kazekage, yet you don't act any differently than any other ninja in attendance."

"How do you know that?" Kankuro wondered.

"Information gathering is quite easy." Mitsuru said looking away from Kankuro, he didn't elaborate. "You know, there is someone else competing with a weighted name. It carries as much influence, if not more than your own names."

"Oh, yeah?" Kankuro questioned, "Who is that?"

"Lady Ketto of course, her uncle is the most deadly and terrifying man in the land of Water. Maybe even in all of the nations." Jiro explained. He was looking around the arena for a sign of Sasuke, who still wasn't here.

"It's said that he was the one who turned the Mist into the Bloody Mist." Mitsuru added, "The Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi. It's said that the Mizukage sent her on assassination missions for years. Under the Mizukages orders, Ketto hunted my family and killed us because of our kekkei genkai."

"And you're still on the same team as her?!" Kankuro demanded.

"It's not like I'm actively trying to kill him." I said.

"Alright," the proctor said, "the time limit has expired. I'm officially calling this match."

A whirlwind appeared in the arena next to the proctor. The winds died down to reveal Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back.

To Kankuro, Gaara said, "I told you he would come."

People in the audience started to cheer for Sasuke. "What's so great about being an Uchiha anyway?" Jiro asked. "How is it any different than being a part of any other clan with a strong dojutsu?"

"Their clan has tried to overthrow the Leaf village on many occasions and now there's only two left. Everyone will be paying them extra attention." Mitsuru scoffed. "It's not any different than what would have happened in the Mist village."

"Oh, you mean the Kaguya clan?" Jiro tilted his head to the side. "Mom told me about them. She was gathering intel on them for years, she was the one to lead the team to collect every one of their secrets. She said that the clan was noted to be very savage and battle-hungry, they didn't have any tactics when entering battle. They just intend to show their ferocity and they think people will fear them. When my mom had information that the Kaguya clan was going to attack Kirigakure and overthrow the Mizukage she went straight to the Mizukage and he told her not to worry about it. Apparently, he's had suspicion of the Kaguya clans treachery for years, he was just waiting for a reason to kill them all and he did. The night before the morning they were going to start their siege on Kirigakure they were killed in their compound, not a single one of them lived."

"How was that possible, how did they die?" Kankuro leaned closer to Jiro. Gaara peeled his eyes away from Sasuke to look to Jiro curiously too.

"The results were inconclusive. All they really know is that it was an unknown toxin that stopped their internal organs." Jiro said. "But all of the villagers know that it was the Demon of the Mist who saved the village from their unknown fate."

"Alright, Gaara come on down." the proctor called up. Gaara stood there for a bit, his breathing was ragged and I could feel his bloodlust rolling off of him in waves.

"Look Gaara, don't let him throw off the plan." Kankuro voiced lowly. I don't think I was meant to hear, but I was close enough that I did anyway. Something is definitely planned to happen, and soon.

Slowly, Gaara turned around and walked to the stairs leading down from the balcony. We all waited for Gaara to stand across from Sasuke before the match could begin. I was looking around now knowing that something was going to happen soon I need to be more attentive. In the audience with the other spectators I was able to find about eight anbu from the Leaf village. I didn't let my worry show on my face as I thought that wouldn't be enough. I continued to look and spotted Shozouki, within five rows of his seat there was a Mist anbu above him in the bleachers and below him. Another one was spotted in each of the corners of the stands. That makes six, and it looks like Emon has disappeared again leaving uncle Yagura the only kage not protected. He must be wherever he was earlier. All together that's about eight Mist ninja too, but still, that might not be enough.

The proctor told Gaara and Sasuke that they could begin, and already the cork on Gaara's gourd was out, sand streaming out of the top. Suddenly, Gaara clutched his head. "Please, I beg of you. Don't get so mad at me, mother. Earlier, I know I made you taste such awful blood. I'm so sorry, but this time I'm sure that it'll taste so very good."

"Did he just say mother?" Mitsuru asked out loud.

Kankuro stepped up to us. "He thinks the sand is our mother. He believes that because he killed her that she is always punishing him, but that is Shukaku. He's never acted like this before a fight."

The sand that was floating around Gaara dropped to the ground. Gaara hunched over trying to catch his breath. Trying to control his bloodlust is proving to be difficult, especially being that it's really the bloodlust of the demon inside of him.

Sasuke threw some shuriken at Gaara, which Gaara caught in his sand. The sand turned into a clone of him and appeared to be holding the shuriken in it's hand. Sasuke ran at Gaara, but Gaara's sand clone sent a turrent of sand towards Sasuke. The sand clone did all of the fighting while Gaara stood there with his arms crossed.

Sasuke was able to land some hits on the sand clone and it looked like the clone dissipated. He ran through Gaara's inner ring of sand and went to punch him in the face. A pillar of sand appeared to block Gaara's face, but Sasuke rotated on his foot and disappeared only to reappear behind Gaara. Sasuke managed to punch Gaara in the face and send him flying.

When Gaara sat up, I could see deep cracks in his sand armor on his left cheek. Sasuke again ran at him with great speed. Gaara tried to put up a sand barrier in front of himself, but Sasuke only shifted direction to appear behind him again. Gaara tried to move his sand to protect him, but Sasuke kept changing direction and managed to kick Gaara in the face this time and sent him flying once again.

Sasuke ran around Gaara's fallen form creating a bit of a cyclone as Gaara stood up. All of a sudden, Sasuke stopped running around Gaara and started punching him and even kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke stops his assault and jumps away from Gaara out of breath. Gaara also seems to be out of breath. He seemed calm and regained a proper breathing cycle before Sasuke could. Gaara lifted his arms and took on a pose. His sand rose around him in a dome shape and covered himself completely.

Sasuke ran at Gaara and tried to punch him before the sand made it nearly impossible, but he was too late. As Sasuke struck the sphere of sand, it hardened and spikes protruded out towards him. Sasuke jumped back with his sharingan activated while the spikes receded into the sphere.

An eye made up of sand appeared above the dome, it was the same eye that I saw during the first stage of the exam. Sasuke tried attacking the sand sphere only to have no luck. The sand would just move to form spikes whenever Sasuke was close and the rest of the time it was still. Sasuke wasn't able to break through it.

Sasuke took off the bands that encircled his left forearm. He ran up the wall of the arena and waited there. He did several hands signs before lightning appeared beneath his hands as he knelt of the side of the wall. Sasuke ran with one of his hands fisted in lightning trailing behind him. He ran down the wall and across the arena to Gaara's sand dome. Sasuke managed to dodge all of the protrusions that emerged from the dome and landed a hit on the dome. Sasuke's fist passed through the solidified sand where he seemed to be held in place. Sasuke braced himself and used his lightning to get out of his position, but when he jumped away something came with him.

It didn't look like the rest of Gaara's sand, it was formed into an arm and had markings on it. It even looked like it had claws. The hand receded into the sand dome leaving a hole where Sasuke punched through. I suspected that it was Gaara's tailed beast, so I became more alert. Especially when the sand started to crack around the hole and the rest of the sand started to fall away to reveal Gaara. He was clutching his left shoulder, blood was seeping out between his fingers.

My attention was pulled away from Gaara and Sasuke's fight when white feathers started to fall from the sky, they didn't seem to be tangible so it must have been a genjutsu of some sort. I could hardly tell there was a genjutsu being cast. I felt that there was something wrong, but it didn't affect me like everyone else. This must be it, the start of the ambush of the Leaf village. I quickly put my hands together and said, "Release." before I could fall under it. Usually, I'm pretty good at not being affected by genjutsu's but I wanted to play it safe this time, uncle Yagura is counting on me.

I turned to my teammates to see Jiro slumped forward over the railing and Mitsuru struggling to stand upright and stay awake. Mitsuru raised his hands and released the genjutsu on himself too. That was when there was an explosion that went off up by where the kage are seated. "I'll release the genjutsu on Jiro, don't worry about us." Mitsuru said. Ninja with forehead protectors from the Sound village appeared from over the walls of the arena.

I didn't respond to him, instead I moved to attack the closest threat involved in this ambush, Kankuro. I quickly looked to Kankuro only to see him about to jump into the arena to Gaara. I didn't have time to grab either of my swords, instead black tendrils of coral trailed into my left hand. By the time I moved through the motion of throwing, I had a black kunai made of coral to throw.

Kankuro wasn't paying too much attention to me, but he must have sensed something from me to turn slightly. The blade of my kunai embedded itself into his right shoulder instead of slicing his throat like I wanted, but the damage was already done.

He clutched his shoulder with a startled gasp, gripping the kunai he pulled it out of his shoulder and threw it to the floor. Then, he jumped into the arena next to Gaara anyway. I couldn't be bothered to follow after him and Temari, who managed to jump down into the arena too. Kankuro won't last long with my poison running through his veins and Temari probably won't either, not with the lasting injuries I gave her from our fight. The two of them will eliminate themselves. Now for more pressing matters, uncle Yagura's safety.


	10. Alliances Change

My eyes shifted over to where the kages are seated, it was hard to see through the smoke, but I knew uncle Yagura was still up there, somewhere. That's where I need to go. I squinted a bit through the smoke when I noticed something on the roof of the building where the kage were seated. Uncle Yagura was up there with both the Hokage and the Kazekage.

There was other movement up there, a person in each corner of the roof. A beam of purple light went up from each of their positions and spread putting a barrier in place. Uncle Yagura was trapped in there with the other kage.

I used the transportation jutsu to appear on that rooftop just outside of the barrier. I was just about to punch a hole in the barrier to shatter it when I saw a ninja of the Leaf attempt to run through it and catch on fire. He rolled away in a burning heap.

Through the barrier I could see that the Kazekage had a hold of the Hokage and was holding a kunai to his neck. Uncle Yagura was standing across from the two of them trying to figure out his next move. I know that he was somewhat friends with the older man, but would he care that the Hokage was killed other than maintaining peace between our two nations? The bonds that they have in place are sturdy enough, and I'm sure it will only get more complicated if uncle Yagura had to place his trust in someone other than Hiruzen Sarutobi.

I looked at the barrier again, I wonder if I could punch through with my coral armor? The coral would protect me from the flames, but could this barrier do anything else than just set someone's body on fire?

Black tendrils of coral trailed up my arms and covered my fists. The coral suddenly solidified to become armor, if I continue to concentrate the coral will remain indestructible on the outside and on the inside it will move along with the contours of my muscles to make it more comfortable. This is the only way I can use it otherwise I wouldn't be able to move.

I firmly planted my feet into the tiles of the roof and concentrated chakra into my left fist as I punched the barrier. Red flames trailed up my arm, but there was nothing else for it to attach itself to other than my coral and it fizzled out when I withdrew my arm from the barrier. I punched with my right arm, putting more chakra behind the punch and heard a slight crack. I withdrew that arm only to see the slight spider webbing cracks slowly fix themselves.

My brows furrowed, if I want to actually take down this barrier I may have to use up all of my chakra. I glanced at my blackened fists before thinking it through. What if I used my Kukushibyo with added chakra around the blade? That way once it impacted the barrier it would be more likely to shatter because of the sharpness of the blade.

Just as I was about to reach for my Kukushibyo a voice called out to me, uncle Yagura. "Ketto, leave us!"

"What do you mean, I can get you out." I argued.

"Look around you Ketto." he demanded. I looked, all of the anbu from the different villages were fighting among each other. The only Mist ninja I could see were the ones I spotted in the audience before. Emon was still missing, I assumed he was somewhere else with reinforcements, but I still didn't know for certain. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro disappeared from the arena. Sasuke was also gone, so he must have went after them. It looked like everything was falling apart. "This is bigger than just keeping me safe, don't worry about me. I need you to aid the Leaf ninja's, and to do that I need you to pursue the one tails jinchuriki. He is not to be killed, do you understand that? He will be under our protection. Subdue the one tails jinchuriki and bring him back here."

"What about you?!" I demanded.

"I just told you that I'll be fine!" he snapped. He tossed his Mizukage headpiece to the side and took off his robe exposing his regular ninja attire including his green poncho. "This man isn't the Kazekage, he's been using the Sand ninja. I need you to contain this situation by controlling the one tails. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes," I grit my teeth, unhappy with how things are playing out. I don't really want to leave him here, but I guess with the barrier in place he will only have to worry about the man impersonating the Kazekage. Once the barrier disappears though… I looked to the ninja at the corners of the barrier, could uncle Yagura handle them too?

"Ketto go!" he yelled.

I willed myself to move, I'll choose to believe in uncle Yagura's abilities, even if his chakra is sure to be depleted once this battle is over. I used the transportation jutsu to appear in the stands over where I glanced Shozouki along with Mitsuru and Jiro fighting enemy ninja together.

"Lady Ketto!" Jiro exclaimed. His blade clashed with one from an enemy ninja who he managed to push back. "Where did you disappear to?!"

"I tried to free the Mizukage from the barrier he's trapped in, but he gave me orders to go after the one tails jinchuriki." I said. "I just came to tell you to keep assisting the Leaf ninja's."

"What?! No way, I'm going with you!" Jiro yelled. He pointed his katana at me. "Who knows what could happen to you if we let you go on your own!"

"Lady Ketto, I'm sorry, but I'm going with you too." Mitsuru said. He was using a kunai of his own to deflect other kunai that were being thrown at him.

"The three of you go then." Shozouki said. "I'll stay here and help the Leaf ninja, our reinforcements should be here soon. Go after the one tails like the Mizukage ordered."

"Got it!" Jiro agreed, he made to grab my arm, but it was still covered in black coral up to my shoulder. Jiro didn't seem too bothered by my dodge and recovered quickly. "Well come on, some other Leaf ninja already went off to go after them. Naruto was one of them."

I turned and ran off knowing that both Jiro and Mitsuru would follow me. As long as I didn't use any of Isobu's speed they should be able to keep up with me. Just in case, I kept glancing behind me to make sure they were there.

We followed all of the footprints of the ninja that went through the woods before us and were eventually lead to a clearing with a group of other ninja, but they weren't allies, they were from the Sound village. They already spotted us, so there was no point in trying to hide ourselves. "Jiro, Mitsuru, I know it's a bit of a deviation from our plan, but what do you say we take care of these Sound ninja?" I reached for my Kukushibyo and detached it from my belt.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Jiro said. He already had his katana in hand and I could sense his bloodlust.

"It will be less for us to deal with later." Mitsuru agreed. He started hand signs for the water dragon.

"That's a lot of talk for a bunch of brats." one of the Sound ninja growled. "We'll teach you a lesson!"

"Oh, you can try." I said. I raised my Kukushibyo and pointed it at the one who spoke. "Though, I'm sure I'll kill you first." I smirked as he seemed to get more angered.

"You'll kill me!? I would like to see you try!" he yelled.

"It'll be my pleasure." I ran at him with my Kukushibyo raised, ready to fight. I could sense Jiro and Mitsuru also attacking from either side of me, but I didn't pay them too much attention. This Sound ninja who seemed to be in charge of this squad was my target.

He managed to dodge my attacks for awhile, but then I started to use Isobu's speed. I was able to get behind him and used my Kukushibyo to pierce his back. Once I pushed his limp body off my blade I quickly turned and attacked the next Sound ninja. There were nine total, I just killed one, Mitsuru had another one knocked out on the ground, while Jiro just mortally wounded another. That's three down and six to go.

The only weapons these Sound ninja had were kunai and shuriken, they didn't stand a chance against the size of my Kukushibyo or Jiro's katana. Two of the Sound ninja tried to sneak up behind Mitsuru and attack him from behind, but I managed to intercept and dispose of them quickly.

Three Sound ninja were bombarding Jiro with attacks. It was hard for him to keep up so I threw my Kukushibyo at the nearest Sound ninja to me. The blade impaled him and lodged itself into the ground at the force of the throw. The Sound ninja's dead body slumped against the blade but otherwise fell to the ground.

I detached the executioner's blade from my belt and charge forward to assist Jiro with the other two Sound ninja. I was able to get behind one of them and behead him with my executioner's blade while Jiro gutted the other. That just leaves the one Sound ninja left. I looked over to Mitsuru, who just slammed his opponent through several trees with his water dragon and he didn't get back up.

I tried to shake the blood off of the executioner's blade, but didn't succeed in getting it all off. I decided that I could deal with it later considering it may collect more blood. I reattached the executioner's blade to my belt and walked over to the Sound ninja that was impaled by my Kukushibyo. I put one foot against the ninja's back and braced myself to pull the blade out. When I yanked the blade out, I could hear the blade cutting through more of his flesh as it slowly left his body. More blood spilled, I noticed that I was covered in it. I must not have noticed or cared a moment ago when I was fighting, but now that it's all over I could feel the drying blood sticky on my skin and soaking the bandages on my shins and clothes. When my Kukushibyo was finally released, I used the material of my leggings to try and wipe some blood off of the blade. My leggings were filthy anyway, so what's a little more blood?

"Lady Ketto." Mitsuru started.

"Hn," I looked over to him to see him trying to catch his breath as he walked over to me.

He pulled his sleeve over his hand and sighed, "You have blood on your face." He moved his hand to clean the offending blood when I stopped him by taking a step back.

"It's fine, there will probably be more blood." I said.

Mitsuru sighed again and grabbed my face to start wiping the blood off. "Just because you are the Demon of the Mist doesn't mean you have to look like one. If there's more blood I can clean that off your face too. We don't need the Leaf ninja to be afraid of you by your appearance, do you want them to treat you like Kiri nin do?"

I scoffed, "I don't care what they think about me."

"Even Naruto?" Jiro asked, "He was your first friend here right? What would you do if he became afraid of you and didn't want to be your friend anymore?"

"Jiro and I have already accepted you for who you are. The Leaf ninja don't know a lot about you. Would it really not bother you if they didn't want anything to do with you after they find out?" Mitsuru added.

I stayed silent. That would be a problem, I would definitely care if Naruto didn't want to be my friend anymore, and all because of a little blood. I'll have to remember that people from the Leaf are more caring, seeing someone drenched in blood usually makes a person want to run away from the one covered in blood. Or towards depending on the situation, but it's obvious that I was the one to cause the pain and suffering.

"Did you get it all?" I finally asked.

"Most of it." Mitsuru said. "It started to dry so there is a bit of red stained onto your cheek, but for the most part it's gone."

"Thanks, we should get moving. Naruto may need our help." I said.

I ran off with Mitsuru and Jiro following me. "Do you know where they are?" Mitsuru wondered. "How far can you sense them?"

"A few kilometers out, they are just at the edge of what I can sense." I said. "It feels like someone stayed behind to fight, as if they used themselves as a distraction. They're at the edge of what I can sense and the furthest away. I can only assume that someone stayed behind to fight Sasuke so that the other could get away with Gaara. The group in between us and them must be Naruto's group."

"Right, so what's our plan?" Mitsuru wondered.

"If it comes to it, we may have to split up." I could tell that Jiro was about to argue, so I continued, "Our primary goal is to bring the one tails jinchuriki back to the Leaf village alive. We can't allow ourselves to be deterred on our mission. The sand ninja with him are also to be brought back, they don't know that something has happened to their Kazekage and are most likely being used. Any other Sound ninja we encounter are to be killed."

"You said something to us before the last exam started. Did you know this would happen?" Mitsuru asked.

"Not exactly, but I did know something was going to happen." I revealed. "I didn't know the true reason behind why we were sent here for the exams until just recently. Ultimately, we are to serve as a defense of sorts to help protect and preserve the Leaf village during the ambush."

"It was a warning, you couldn't tell us the truth so you warned us about what could happen." Jiro said. "Heh, sorry for getting stuck in the genjutsu."

"It's fine, we know that you're kind of weak against genjutsu." I said.

"I can't help it! My kenjutsu and taijutsu come first." he defended.

"Maybe if you balance everything out a bit more you wouldn't be such an inconvenience." Mitsuru said.

"What?! Mitsuru, you can't mean that?! I'm not an inconvenience right Lady Ketto?" Jiro yelled over to me. "Lady Ketto, tell him he's wrong, I'm not an inconvenience."

"Sometimes you are." I said. Jiro faltered in his steps and almost fell off the branch he landed on. "That just means you can improve your skills to become stronger."

"How far away are they?" Mitsuru asked, changing the subject.

"They're still out quite a distance. We started after them later than Naruto's team so it will take us longer to get to them." I said. "Naruto hasn't gotten there yet either, but he's closing in. Wait, Naruto is going around two of them, they have different chakra than the ones before. It's probably two other ninja that are fighting and he doesn't want to get involved."

"Should we go around too?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, only one of us will aid the Leaf ninja that is currently in a battle." I said. "Jiro, that will be you."

"What do you mean me?! I want to stay with you Lady Ketto?!" Jiro whined.

"The Sand ninja battling has a tainted chakra. I believe that it's Kankuro, I managed to get a hit on him earlier." I said. "You would be the best option in combat considering that he is better at long ranged attacks and I don't think he would be very skilled in close combat. I don't think he will have much chakra left either."

"You managed to get a hit on him? You mean he's dying?" Mitsuru questioned.

"He is, Jiro, I don't think that the fight will last too long considering his condition. I'll need you to bring him to the hospital in the Leaf village after. His life won't be saved, but he can at least be comfortable while he waits for death." The plan was to bring the three Sand ninja back to the Leaf village, but Kankuro's fate was decided before I knew the Sand village was being manipulated. There's nothing that can be done about saving Kankuro's life, there isn't a cure to the black coral's poison. He will just have to be a casualty in this siege on the village.

We continued to run through the treetops for a while longer before I stopped suddenly. Mitsuru and Jiro didn't notice at first so they stopped on the next tree branch.

"Lady Ketto?" Jiro looked to me curiously.

"This is where we go our separate ways." I said. "Jiro, you will continue forward into the fight. Mitsuru and I will go around and rendezvous with Naruto's group. Remember, Kankuro will need to be brought to the hospital. Mitsuru and I will bring Gaara and Temari back so they can at least say their goodbyes to their brother."

"Got it!" he braced himself to jump away, but then he turned to us. "Take care of yourselves. I better see you back in the village just as you are. If either of you is hurt then-"

I cut him off, "Don't get all sentimental. We'll be fine, remember who you're talking to."

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Jiro said. With his katana in hand he added, "I'm off!"

"Alright, let's continue Mitsuru." I said. I altered our course to go around the fighting with Mitsuru following me. We continued in the direction of where Naruto would be for a while without any other disturbances. In no time, we caught up to the other chakra signatures because they stopped moving.

Mitsuru and I emerged from a bunch of trees to see Naruto facing off with a large sand creature. Naruto had a giant toad summoned while the sand creature looked like it was consuming someone. This must be the one tails, so that must mean that is Gaara's body. It doesn't look like Gaara has much control over it. The giant toad pulled out a equally large katana from a holster on its back and I knew that I wouldn't have to step in for awhile. I could still assess the situation.

"Lady Ketto, what's happening here?" Mitsuru questioned. He looked uncertain, which I guess is understandable, this isn't what I was expecting to run into either.

"It looks like there is going to be a battle between jinchuriki's." I said. I looked around and saw an unconscious Sakura pinned to a tree by some sand. Like the giant sand creature, this sand had purple vein markings on it. Upon closer inspection it looked like the sand was crushing her. "Mitsuru, can you use your water dragon to get Sakura out of this? If the sand continues to crush her then she won't make it back to the village."

"I can try, it might take some time." he said.

"That's fine, just try and get her out." I said. "Then I need you to start heading back to the village with her, she may need some help recovering." I looked around some more and saw Sasuke on his hands and knees on a tree branch. "You may have to take Sasuke with you too." I jumped away from Mitsuru to get closer to Sasuke, who was still conscious. Sasuke had markings running across his body, he same ones I saw a flash of during the second exam.

"Ketto?" Sasuke questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"The Mizukage sent me to bring the Sand ninja back to the village." I explained. "Someone was masquerading as the Kazekage and orchestrated this. The Sand ninja's were manipulated into participating. I'm supposed to bring them back so we can figure something out being that they were tricked into breaking the peace treaty."

Sasuke looked behind us to look at Sakura. "Will he be able to get her out?"

"Maybe, he's going to try." I said. "He's going to take her back to the village for some medical treatment. You should go with, your chakra seems unbalanced again."

"What do you know about that?" Sasuke growled.

"The curse mark?" I raised a brow, "I saw it during the preliminaries. It makes you incapable of maintaining a steady flow of chakra."

"I can still try to help." Sasuke argued. He tried to stand only to end up hunching over anyway.

"Stop." I held him in place when he tried to move forward. "Let Mitsuru help you back to the village, I can help Naruto."

"Don't tell me what to do, I can still try and help." Sasuke grit through his teeth. He was knocked back down to his knees by a big gust of wind. My hair flew up, blue strands swirling in my ponytail, but otherwise I was able to stay standing. I looked over to Gaara and Naruto's fight to see that the giant toad used his katana to cut off one of the sand spirits arms. The missing appendage was turning back into loose sand and falling to the forest floor.

"Do you really think you can do anything to help?" I questioned. "Especially in your condition. Even if you weren't suffering from the curse mark you wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the one tails." I watched as Sasuke's face fell. "Don't let it get to you, it just means right now you should withdraw."

"Tch," Sasuke looked away from me. "Fine, just don't let anything happen to either of them. Do you hear me Momochi? I swear if anything happens to them, then I'm coming after you."

I watched him for a moment longer. I was confused, I didn't think that Sasuke cared much for anyone, but here he is asking me to protect both Sakura and Naruto. He feels deeply for both of them and is willing to avenge them if anything happened to them. Suddenly, I turned away from him. "Don't worry, Naruto is my friend too and his friendship is precious to me. I'll make sure nothing happens to him, now go to Mitsuru, he'll get you back to the village to someone who can help you with that curse mark."

I jumped off the tree branch Sasuke was on to get closer to Naruto and the giant toad. I overheard Naruto yell to the toad, "Hey chief, hold on a second. Don't go in that direction, Sakura's still there! Try and lure him over this way if you can."

"Sakura?" the chief toad asked.

"It's his little girl friend pop. Right kid?" the smaller orange toad on Naruto's head said.

"Naruto!" I called.

They all looked at me. Naruto and the other two toads, and Gaara's sand spirit. "Ketto?!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help." I said. I jumped from my tree branch to the head of the chief toad to be next to Naruto.

I could hear sand moving and I looked over to Gaara to see his figure appear in the center of the sand spirits head.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto asked. I wasn't sure what was happening exactly so I didn't respond.

"A spiritualist medium." the chief toad said.

"To thank you for entertaining me today, I'll show you the true power of the manifestation of the sand." Gaara said.

"The circles under his eyes they're signs of insomnia. Evidence that the medium has been possessed by the Shukaku." the chief explained.

"What do you mean insomnia?" Naruto questioned.

"It's not that hard to tell that Gaara doesn't sleep much." I said. I thought about it a bit more and added, "It's not that shocking that Gaara has insomnia." As the three tails jinchuriki I've never experienced insomnia, and I doubt Naruto has had the same issue. It must be something particular to the one tails.

"Those possessed by Shukaku the sand spirit are no longer able to sleep soundly through the night, the terror is too great." the chief said. "Before one does sleep the Shukaku will eat away at your psyche until the person that you once were ceases to exist. Since he normally doesn't get much sleep, the mediums personality becomes quite unstable. As long as the spiritualist medium is awake, the Shukaku's true power is held in only danger is if the medium finally falls asleep."

So insomnia is particular to the jinchuriki of the one tails. I guess it's only natural that a demon would totally screw with your mind for their own benefit. If the hosts psyche drastically changes and they hardly have any sleep in general, then I can imagine that it would be easier for the demon to break through the seal keeping them within the host's body. But Gaara was born with the spirit inside of him, I wonder if that would still be the same? Maybe not the same as in breaking through a seal, but what if Gaara's mental instability is what pushes him over the edge?

Suddenly, Gaara said, "Clay possum jutsu." He did a hand sign and slumped forward unconscious. Wait, this means the one tails will surface.

"He's done it." the chief said.

"I don't like this at all, what's going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever happens something tells me it won't be good." I said.

"If he's set the clay possum jutsu in motion then the Shukaku will be unleashed." the chief said.

The sand spirit threw its head back and cheered, "Yeehaw! I'm finally free! Here I come baby!"

"That's the sand spirit." Naruto said.

"It looks like it." I said.

"Here we go!" the sand spirit pointed to us. "I hope you're ready to die. Let's do this!"

"I'm gonna jump." the chief toad said. I tried to brace myself by taking a knee, I thought it would reduce the chance of falling off the toad, but really I didn't know if it would actually help. I've never had to hold on to a giant toad as it jumped before.

"Air bullet!" the sand spirit yelled. It pushed it's hand against its stomach to fire an air bullet just as the chief toad jumped into the air.

"Water style: liquid bullets!" the chief yelled. His mouth opened releasing a water bullet that collided with the air bullet. The sand spirit kept firing air bullets at us and the chief continued to dodge and send back his own water bullets.

"Wait chief, there was another one!" I shouted.

"It's still coming!" Naruto yelled.

We were hit with the last air bullet and fell out of the sky. The sand spirit was cheering about killing us, but the chief quickly got up like it was nothing. "Now that kind of hurt." The chief seemed to be a bit more affected than I thought. "That was an awful lot of chakra you blasted me with. I'll have to admit, hit me with a couple more of those and even I won't last much longer."

"Chief, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for starters, you can wake up the spiritualist medium to release that jutsu." the chief said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Fire a few rounds at him." the chief said.

"Naruto, I can hold off the one tails if you want to try and wake up Gaara." I said. I thought that I could try summoning Kofuku, he will surely be able to hold his own. Kofuku may be bigger than Shukaku too.

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto looked to me curiously.

"Remember my summoning, Kofuku will be able to help us out." I said.

"But Ketto, I thought you were worried about summoning him? You said that you've never had a need to summon him, are you sure you can do it?"

"I'll be fine, I think I know what I have to do." I said. "Hey chief, can you put me down? I don't want to flatten you with my summoning."

"Alright." chief toad lifted an arm and grabbed me with his hand. He lifted me up and placed me on the forest floor. "Be careful girl."

"I will." I said. I ran as Shukaku sent another air bullet in our direction. The chief toad jumped in the air firing a water bullet at the sand spirit. Then the chief toad grabbed hold of both of Shukaku's shoulders trying to hold him in place but not having much luck. Kofuku would be able to hold Shukaku.

I stopped running suddenly, I decided that I have enough distance and enough space to summon Kofuku. I grabbed a kunai out of my pouch and brought it up to my eye knowing that it was the only vulnerable place on my body. I didn't want to waste any time trying to crack my skin, so a thin cut along the tear duct of my right eye should do it. I only need a drop of blood for this to work.

I could feel the sting of the air on the cut I gave myself. I couldn't feel any blood, but when I swiped my finger across the area it came back red, perfect. Now, I can try and summon Kofuku. I would have to believe I can do it. My chakra is already constantly being mixed with Isobu's chakra, so I should have the chakra needed.

My fingers moved to form the correct hand signs before I shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!" and slammed my palm on the forest floor. A cloud of smoke erupted all around me. The sound of snapping wood reached my ears along with the rush of water. I could feel the ground below me change into something with ridges and I quickly rose up into the air over the treetops.

When the smoke cleared I was left with my palm on Kofuku's head. I was a bit stunned that I could actually do it. Despite talking myself into believing I could do it, I didn't actually believe I could summon him.

Water continued to fall off of the dark ridges of Kofuku's body, he must have been underwater when I summoned him.

"What is this, where am I?" the deep voice of Kofuku asked. He turned his head from one side to the other as I tried to keep my balance on his scaled head. "Hatchling?"

"I summoned you because I needed your help." I said. I pointed over to Gaara and the Shukaku. "We need to stop the one tails before he does any damage to the nearby village or any of the people here in the forest with us." I saw Naruto on top of the chiefs head transform the two of them into the nine tailed fox and jump towards Shukaku.

"The nine tailed fox is also here." Kofuku said.

"It's just the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. That's not actually him." I said. I kneeled down to brace myself. "Hurry Kofuku, we need to help them. We have to hold Shukaku in place so they can attack."

"Understood." Kofuku said. He crouched down on all fours and charged towards Shukaku. Despite his large stature, he managed to dash in front of the transformation of the nine tails. Without the resistance of water Kofuku is able to move much faster than he would in the water. Kofuku stood up on his hind legs and grabbed Shukaku by his shoulders. "Listen here brat, you're causing trouble for my hatchling. You're going to stay put." Lava spouted from Kofuku's mouth spreading across Shukaku's body. The sand spirit had its only good arm engulfed in lava along with the rest of its body. Slowly, the lava that was a bright red orange color turned black and stiffened keeping Shukaku in place.

The chief as the nine tails bit into Shukaku's exposed neck and savagely tried to rip a piece away. Kofuku stepped away to let the chief have more room. Kofuku and I watched as the chief tore into Shukaku with his teeth. With Shukaku stationary from the solidified lava he couldn't retaliate or move away. Shukaku wobbled a bit from the force of the chief leaning against him. The chief pulled away from the shrieking Shukaku only to attack his neck again. With his teeth, the chief managed to tear a piece of Shukaku's neck. Shukaku tried twisting his neck in a feeble attempt of trying to get away, but it only caused the chief to tear more of his neck. With this struggle the two of them toppled over with the chief toad as the nine tails on top. The chief managed to separate Shukaku's head from the rest of his body and tossed it aside before he transformed back into himself.

Shukaku's head turned in the air with sand falling everywhere, but if I looked close enough I could tell that the sand that I thought was falling from the disembodied head was actually going to the head. It was trying to reconstruct the rest of its body.

"Kofuku, grab the head." I said. "This fight isn't over yet. He's trying to give himself a body."

Kofuku stepped towards where Shukaku's head was falling and grabbed it before it could reach the ground. Sand was still being gathered and quickly covered Kofuku's clawed hands.

"Should I crush it?" Kofuku asked. He held the head in front of himself with both palms flat on either side. I'm sure it wouldn't take much to turn the head into a bunch of loose sand, but then Shukaku could still reform his body.

"No, don't crush it." I said. I looked down at the head to see and unconscious Gaara attached to Shukaku's forehead. "The body will just reform anyway." The chief toad said we had to wake the spiritualist medium."

"Sand coffin!" Shukaku yelled with a giggle.

The sand covering Kofuku's clawed hands compressed, but Kofuku was not physically affected. He was more annoyed. "I'll admit, you've got some spunk demon. But you should know when you've lost a fight."

"I haven't lost yet." Shukaku said.

"Admit defeat brat." Kofuku growled.

Shukaku giggled and then some sand flew up to Kofuku's eyes. I watched Kofuku squeeze his eyes shut before the sand could reach them. "Aw, that's no fun!" Shukaku whined.

"Ketto, be quick and wake up the spiritualist medium. I've grown tired of this creatures antics." Kofuku said.

"Right." I discarded the black coral on my fists and arms and moved it to cover my chest, it would look as if it was a part of my shirt. The plan wasn't to kill Gaara, only to knock some sense into him. With a running start, I jumped off of Kofuku's head and free fell to Shukaku's. I had my fist pulled back as if to punch Gaara in the face, but as I got closer to Shukaku there was a sudden tendril of sand that caught me by the arm halting my fall. Another tendril of sand came up and grabbed my other arm.

I struggled to move my arms, it was hard to break free when the sand moved with me whenever I tried to yank my arms free. Suddenly, I saw Naruto land a punch on Gaara's face. I briefly wondered how Naruto got up here and realized that he must have been thrown. His punch jerked Gaara's head to the side.

"That one punch should have done it, not much time has passed since the medium went under. That should have woken him up." the chief toad said.

"Come on! Give me a break, I just got here!" Shukaku yelled.

"The jutsu may have been released, but he still has some fight left." chief said.

Two more sand tendrils appeared and grabbed ahold of each of my legs to further constrict my movements. I needed to get out of this sand. I can't use my strength, the sand will just move with me again if I tried to get out. But sands weakness is water and I can create water.

I focused on the surrounding area around me. There wasn't much to draw water from. I wouldn't be able to get any water from Shukaku. The plant life of the forest was too far away for me to take water from and I wasn't going to steal water from other beings. I glanced around, it was cloudy today.

I felt for the water molecules in the air and called them to me. I didn't need too much, just enough to wet the sand right around me so I could get out of this position. The water from the clouds didn't feel like it would be enough, I wouldn't be able to do anything with it, but I had another idea.

With an exhale I started to extract water from my skin and used it as a barrier around my body. The sand surrounding me started to crumble away once it was wet because Shukaku couldn't control anything that wasn't purely sand. Without the support of the sand I fell to the forest floor.

"Ketto!" Naruto yelled.

""I'll be fine!" I yelled back. "Make sure Gaara is wake!" I continued to fall backwards. The ground was rushing towards me, but I wasn't afraid. Nothing can penetrate my skin anyway. Just to make sure, I moved the black coral from my chest to cover my head like a helmet. The rest of me will be fine.

My back slammed into the ground causing the earth around me to crack. I didn't feel any pain, but it still felt like I was falling. I laid still for a few minutes trying to wait for my insides to stabilize from the fall. Up above, I watched Naruto run up Shukaku's nose towards Gaara only to have the sand grab hold of his feet to hold him in place.

Gaara was going to use sand coffin on Naruto, before the sand could fully surround him Kofuku moved Shukaku's head up and covered Naruto with his mouth. The sand covered Kofuku's snout and tightened with his sand coffin. Kofuku seemed unaffected by the sand.

"Do you think I'm a fool!" Gaara yelled.

Kofuku withdrew his snout revealing Naruto who was covering his face. He was sinking in the sand. The sand was up to his knees and he couldn't move. It looked like he didn't have much chakra left. I have to try and help. First, I lifted my arm with a bit of difficulty. Then my other arm. I lifted myself up into a sitting position to see that my body was imprinted into the ground.

I quickly pushed myself onto my feet and used Isobu's speed to climb up Kofuku's leg, up his torso and then used some chakra to propel myself off of Kofuku's chest. Naruto managed to find some strength and was emitting orange chakra, which was different from his blue chakra earlier. Gaara caught me with his sand again, but I managed to get closer to him than last time. Naruto also jumped towards Gaara and was caught. He somehow managed to headbut Gaara while I surrounded my body in chakra and broke free from his hold. I continued towards the two and succeeded in freeing them both from the sand. As soon as Gaara's body left what remained of Shukaku's head, the head burst between Kofuku's hands and sand fell everywhere.

The three of us were falling. I had one arm wrapped around Naruto's left and Gaara's right, I held onto them as we fell. The ground was approaching fast and Kofuku wasn't fast enough to try and catch us. I whipped Naruto to the other side of me to turn us around and then drew them both close to me. I held on to them tightly as Naruto screamed my name. My eyes squeezed shut to protect them from the sand, so I didn't know when we would hit the ground.

My back connected with the forest floor first. Followed by the rest of me. This time the fall was more jarring than the last, I was prepared for the last fall. This time, I was caught a bit off guard when Shukaku's head exploded. I thought that being it was sand, Gaara would use that to his advantage and catch himself.

I laid still with my eyes closed, Naruto and Gaara on top of me. My arms fell from around them. Gaara was laying face down on my chest while Naruto was laying on top of Gaara the same way. "K-Ketto!" Naruto cried. There was a rustling of fabric and a thump next to me. I didn't feel as if I was holding as much weight, so Naruto must have rolled off.

"Why would she save us?" Gaara asked. He didn't move, he seemed frozen in place.

"Because," I started, "Naruto's friendship is precious to me."

"Ketto! You're okay!?" Naruto exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see him lying on his back next to me.

"Of course I'm okay." I said. "My skin is nearly impenetrable, I just feel a bit rattled." This time I had the breath knocked out of me from the force of the impact and my brain feels shaken. I tried to catch my breath before I said anything else. "Gaara, the Mizukage sent me after you and your siblings to bring you back to the village. I thought you should know that someone has been impersonating the Kazekage and that the real Kazekage is likely dead. You and all of the Sand were used to take part in this ambush."

I managed to get some of my strength back and roll Gaara off of me. It didn't look like him and Naruto had any energy to move anymore. I sat up and pulled myself out of the small crater we landed in. I kneeled and saw Naruto try to move himself closer to Gaara, but he was so exhausted that he had to use his chin to move.

Slowly, I got to my feet. I stood above them as Naruto inched closer to Gaara.

"No, stay away from me!" Gaara yelled. He wasn't able to move, so he stayed in place.

"It's almost unbearable isn't it?" Naruto asked. "The feeling of being all alone." Naruto looked up at Gaara with tears in his eyes. "I know that feeling. I've been there in that dark and lonely place. Ketto has too, I can see it in her eyes. Even when I first met her she was different, void of emotion and caring. Now we are friends and she's not as lonely anymore. There are other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you even if I have to kill you."

"Why, why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Because they saved me from myself." Naruto said. I lowered my gaze and looked away from them. I've never really had anyone to save me from being lonely. I have Mitsuru and Jiro now, they care about me, but they haven't fully saved me from being alone. "They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

"Naruto, that's enough." Sasuke jumped down to us and took a knee by Naruto. "Look, Sakura is going to be alright. Mitsuru couldn't free her from the sand, but once the sand spirit disappeared the sand holding her fell away too. This guys chakra is all used up."

"That's a relief." Naruto sighed.

All of a sudden, Temari appeared in front of Gaara as if she was going to shield him from us. She didn't say or do anything before Gaara spoke, "That's enough. It's over."

"But Gaara." Temari said. She stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Where's Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know." Temari said worriedly. "I went back to look for him, I thought that he might have used up all of his chakra, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"He's already been taken back to the Leaf village." I said. I moved the helmet made of black coral from my head to my feet so that it wouldn't get in the way. "I dispatched Jiro to that battle to aid whichever Leaf ninja confronted you. All three of them are either back at the Leaf village or on their way."

"He's what?!" Temari exclaimed.

"On his way back to the village." Sasuke repeated.

"But we can't leave without him!" Temari's face fell when she realized the predicament she was in.

"You won't be." I said. "The Mizukage has tasked me with your retrieval. I am to bring the three of you back to the Leaf village. Being that you are from a kage family you will be placed under my protection."

"Your protection?! Why would you want to protect us?" Temari demanded. She was helping Gaara sit up, he still couldn't move by himself.

"The Mizukage thinks the three of you have been manipulated into helping an international criminal. He killed the Kazekage and has been impersonating him for some time as these kinds of plans take a while to plan out." I explained. "The Mizukage wants you protected because he wants to resolve any tensions between the Sand and the other nations." I tried not to think about the state Kankuro is in for too long. I suppose this could be considered a partially failed mission, but having two of the Kazekage's children alive and well is better than none.

"Why would the Mizukage have a squad of genin protect us!" Temari snapped. She seemed to be losing her temper a bit.

"In the land of Water we do not rank our ninja." I said. I looked to Temari and stared into her dark teal eyes. "Because my genin graduation exam was so…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is traumatic." Mitsuru butt in. He landed next to us with Sakura draped over his arms and a small dog next to him.

"Fine, it was traumatic for the villagers." I agreed. "My uncle, the Mizukage was urged by the elders of our village to separate me from everyone else and to weaponize me. Shortly after I was paired with an anbu who was ten years older than me who was also considered a threat to the village, the jinchuriki of the six tails named Utakata. We were paired together so that he could assess my ability in completing missions as the Mizukage would want them to be done. My training with the seven ninja swordsmen continued along with my missions with Utakata. So you see, even if we ranked our ninja I wouldn't be considered a genin."

"Usually if you toss out the name Demon of the Mist it says enough." Mitsuru added.

"Kabuto told us about how you got that name and how you ended up in the bingo book." Sasuke said. "Why would the Mizukage make you do that at seven?"

"He thought I was ready." I replied. "It seems as if my whole life I've been training. My graduation was more than a regular test." Naruto suddenly fell limp from lack of energy. "We should get you all back to the Leaf village."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Temari demanded.

At that moment Kofuku pushed aside some trees from above. "There you are hatchling, That was quite the fall."

"What is that?!" Temari screamed. I looked up at Kofuku taking in his dark gray scales and black claws. There were no spikes on the top of his head, but there were some trailing down the rest of his spine and his tail.

"That's Kofuku, he's my summoning." I looked up to Kofuku, "Can you take us back to the Leaf village."

"My head isn't big enough for you all to fit, so I will have to carry some of you." Kofuku said.

"That's just fine Kofuku." I said. "Most of us are in no shape to travel back by ourselves so we will be grateful if you could help us." Kofuku reached down and made to grab Mitsuru who was still holding Sakura. Mitsuru was a bit startled and moved back a step. "Mitsuru, it's fine. He won't hurt you."

Mitsuru stayed still as Kofuku reached for him again. With Mitsuru and Sakura in hand, Kofuku placed them on top of his head were I was earlier. Then he placed his hands on the forest floor palms up. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him to one of Kofuku's hands with the small dog following while I climbed into his other hand with Temari following me as she supported Gaara who managed to reform his gourd out of sand. Once we were all settled, Kofuku picked us up and started walking in the direction of the Leaf village.

"Temari, I'm sorry." Gaara said. He still didn't have enough energy to hold up his own body, so he was using Temari as support. Her knees were folded underneath her and Gaara was resting on top of them.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"Everything." he replied.

"It's- it's fine Gaara, don't worry about it." she said. With hesitation, she ran her fingers through Gaara's hair. I turned away from them, letting them have their moment. "Ketto?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head a bit to show that I heard her.

"What exactly will happen to us? What will the Mizukage do?" she asked. "I- I've recently heard that he's the reason the Mist is known as the Bloody Mist."

"The third Mizukage is responsible for the Bloody Mist, though the fourth didn't put a stop to any of the practices." I said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this." she said.

I turned to the two of them. "It's like I said earlier, you are under my protection and the protection of the Mizukage. That is until we can arrange for you to be taken back to your village safely."

"How do we know the Mizukage won't just kill us?" she asked.

"He won't." I said.

"But how can you be sure?" she demanded.

"I know the Mizukage and I know that this is something he wants." I said. "As the children of the Kazekage it would be in our best interest to protect you and try to form new alliances with the Sand."

She was quiet for a moment before she said, "Thank you Ketto."

"Don't thank me." I said. I looked away from them.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"Just, don't thank me." I didn't want to tell her about what happened with Kankuro. That's a whole new issue to deal with once we get back to the village. Any and all respect Temari may have for me will vanish as soon as she sees Kankuro.

I wonder if the Leaf ninja were able to control the situation. They had some help from the Mist village, but I haven't seen Emon recently with any of his forces. It had to have gone well, the number of ninja's on each side should have been close to being equal.

What are the actions they take here in this kind of situation? I know what would happen in the Mist village, but that doesn't mean other villages do the same. In the Mist we would have fought with everything we had. We would have killed as many enemies as possible and if we couldn't win we would have fought until we lost our own lives.

Thinking of all of the blood that must have been spilled, I remembered that I was covered in it. My bandages were all soaked and it was the same with my clothes. There was some blood on my chest that was drying. It started to itch so I rubbed it a bit. Red flakes came off in my hand. I remembered that I cut myself by my eye and a small trail of blood trickled down my cheek. My other hand lifted to try and rub it off, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get it all.

"Ketto, are you okay?" Temari asked worriedly. "You're covered in blood."

"None of it's mine." I said. "I had a bit of a run in with some Sound ninja in my pursuit of you. I didn't have any orders to spare them so I killed them." A look of shock crossed Temari's face. "Don't look so shocked. I was raised in the Bloody Mist. Did you really think that I wouldn't have taken a life? I've told you and Kakuro about my graduation."

"I don't know. I'm just still shocked I guess." she said.

Kofuku walked with us at a leisurely pace, it may take some time before we got back to the village but we weren't in a hurry. Hopefully, by the time we get there everything will be resolved. Then, I won't have to worry about keeping Temari, Kankuro and Gaara away from additional danger. We should be able to go straight to the hospital once we get back to the village. I wonder how much time Kankuro has left? If he didn't move around too much he should be fine for another couple of hours before the toxin spreads throughout his body. Otherwise he might already be dead. A part of me wants him to still be alive, so at least Gaara and Temari can say their goodbyes, something I wasn't able to do with Zabuza.

Trees fell as Kofuku's body pushed them aside. Kofuku held us steady, but we were still moved around a bit. I was still able to still see the village coming into view.

"Ketto, would it be okay if we became friends?" Temari asked shyly. "There isn't anything between us, we're not enemies anymore."

"No, we can't become friends." I said.

"Why not? Didn't you ask Gaara to be friends the other day? Things are different now but we don't hate each other." Temari seemed hurt by my words.

"When we get back to the village you'll hate me." I said. "So it would just be best if you forgot you ever asked that question."

"Why do you say that?" Gaara asked. He tried to push himself up a bit more only to fall back on Temari as he was.

"You'll see when we get there." I said.

"Why can't you just tell us now. Why would we hate you?" despite his tired state, Gaara still sounded demanding. "You saved me from that fall, if I was alone there is no way I would have been able to use my sand as a shield."

"Yeah Ketto, how could we hate you?" Temari wondered. "You're even protecting us from the other ninja's."

I still didn't want to tell them about Kankuro just yet, so I said, "I received my orders too late. When the sleeping genjutsu was first activated in the stands I grabbed a kunai and moved to kill Kankuro, but he moved just in time to evade a killing blow."

"That's it?" Temari questioned. "You think that because you hit Kankuro in the shoulder with a kunai that we wouldn't want anything to do with you? It wasn't fatal, it was a near miss."

"It wasn't an ordinary kunai." I said.

"Was it another standard kunai of your village? Because that would explain all of the blood." Temari said.

"It was fashioned in that way, yes." I said. "You should see him before I explain anything else."

They were quiet for awhile. None of us knew what to say to each other.

Kofuku carried us the rest of the way to the Leaf village. Once the village was in sight I couldn't see too much of the village because of the wall surrounding it, but I could see that there was mist everywhere. It wasn't too thick yet visibility was greatly reduced. There were smoke clouds rising from different parts of the village, I could only assume they were from a fire.

Kofuku brought us closer to the wall. "I shouldn't enter the village, I would only add to the chaos. I'll leave you here." He was going to put me, Temari, and Gaara down on the other side of the wall when we were surrounded by ninja wielding weapons.

I looked to their forehead protectors to see that they were from Kirigakure. One of the ninja's, an anbu with a familiar mask stepped forward. "Lady Ketto?"

"Emon, how was the operation?" I wondered.

"We retook the village. All Sound ninja have fled the same could be said for most of the Sand ninja." he replied. He looked to Kofuku curiously and then his attention shifted to Gaara and Temari. "These are the Kazekage's children?"

"Yes," Temari said, "Do you know where our brother is?"

"The puppeteer is in the hospital. Most of his chakra was drained and he was poisoned." Emon reported. "There's a Mist medical nin looking over him, but the poison hasn't yet been identified."

"He's been poisoned..." Gaara trailed off. "How?"

"It isn't known where the poison came from but the affected area has a point of origin in a wound in his shoulder." Emon said.

"Did you just say a wound in his shoulder?" Temari asked. She thought about it and a sudden look of realization passed her face.

"Yes, though that's all I know." Emon said. " You should talk to the medical nin in charge of his care."

"Emon, could you spare a ninja or two to help us get to the hospital?" I asked.

Kofuku placed the three of us gently on the ground before putting down Sasuke, Naruto and the small dog then finally Mitsuru, and Sakura. "I'll be heading back now." I nodded to him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I walked over to Sasuke and Naruto to take Naruto from Sasuke, he still had those markings from his curse mark running across his body and could barely keep himself upright.

One of the anbu with Emon caught Sasuke as he fell forward. Another approached Temari to take Gaara from her, he must have seen her putting all of her weight on one side of her body. I nearly forgot that she didn't quite heal all the way from our fight in the preliminaries.

The two anbu directed us through the village to the hospital where they left us in the care of the medical ninja. I tried not to notice the state of the village, but I told myself that it could have been worse if the Mist didn't help. There will definitely have to be some rebuilding, a lot of rebuilding. I'm sure that the Leaf villagers will be able to come together to rebuild. It shouldn't take too long for everything to get back to a more normal state.

At the hospital, I handed Naruto over to one of the medical ninja. Other medics came for Sasuke and Sakura to examine them. Mitsuru stayed with me and together we were brought to Kankuro's room with Temari and Gaara. The anbu holding Gaara took off his gourd and placed it against a wall and then sat him in a chair next to Kankuro's bed before he left us. Jiro was here too, he walked over to me and Mitsuru.

Temari walked to Kankuro's bedside with a noticeable limp and stood next to his unconscious form. She was quiet as she slowly brought up her hand to trace the black veins creeping up Kankuro's neck and chin. She just rested her hand on Kankuro's neck and took a calming breath before turning to the Mist medical ninja in the room, "What is this?"


	11. Aftermath: Resowing Bonds

"What is this?" Temari traced a finger along the black veins on Kankuro's neck.

The medical ninja that was checking Kankuro's pulse responded, "It's a toxin in the blood stream. I haven't been able to identify it, but I have seen it before." the medic looked to me to reveal their Kirigakure forehead protector before turning their attention back to Temari and Gaara. "I'm sorry to say, but even if I did know what the toxin was I wouldn't have enough time to study it and create an antidote" the medic touched the black veins on Kankuro's exposed chest, "Once the toxin reaches his heart it will be the end of his life."

"That's it then? There's nothing you can do?" Temari asked. Her shoulders fell in defeat.

"No, like I said, if I did know what it was I wouldn't have the time to create an antidote." the Mist ninja said. "However, it may be possible that the creator may know a cure?" he looked to me again with a brow raised.

Temari also turned to look at me expectantly. "Ketto, were you the one that poisoned him? Do you have the antidote?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not necessarily something that I made with herbs and other ingredients. I don't think there is an antidote." I said. I wouldn't even know what to try for an antidote.

I watched Temari's face fall. Jiro stepped up to her, "You and Gaara will have the chance to say goodbye. When this happened to my brother we were only allowed to see his body after he was already dead. You should be grateful that you have this chance."

"Please Ketto, is there really nothing you can do?" tears fell down Temari's face as she talks. I really wanted to help her, but I've never had to save someone from my Kukushibyo before, I have no clue about what to do.

Gaara, after being quiet up until now speaks."Can you really not spare my brothers life for the sake of my sister?"

I thought his question was quite admirable considering he was the one who claimed to only care about himself. The fact that he actually cared even a little bit about his sisters happiness touched me a bit. "I truly don't know how to save him." I said. "Like the medic said, Kankuro will die once the toxin gets to his vital organs, it doesn't look like it will be too much longer. You should be with him."

"I'll leave you to say your goodbye's." the medic said. He left the room so that it was the six of us.

I was about to turn to leave the siblings alone when there was a vice grip on my left arm. "Ketto! There must be something you can do?!" Temari pleads. "Even if it won't work, you must have some idea of how to save him!"

"Temari, let go of Lady Ketto." Mitsuru said softly. "She already said that there wasn't anything she could do." He gently pried her hand off of my arm as she began to sob. "We'll leave you to say goodbye."

I didn't look back at her, I didn't want to see her cry, I could already hear her. Instead I focused on uncle Yagura who just appeared in the doorway. He hasn't said anything yet, he was just watching us. His Mizukage robes were gone along with his veil, he must have discarded them during his fight. He wasn't left completely unmarked from his fight with the imposter of the Kazekage and the Hokage. Cuts littered his body, but I couldn't see anything too serious. Not that he would get himself treated anyway.

"Who are you?" I heard Jiro ask confused. Then I heard a smack. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you recognize him? That's the Mizukage. Remember, we had an audience with him before we were placed on a team with lady Ketto." Mitsuru ground out. "He was just kidding lord Mizukage."

"Y-yeah, sorry, hehe." Jiro awkwardly chuckled to try and diffuse some of the tension.

"Jiro Matsuo and Mitsuru Onishi correct?" uncle asked. I was surprised that uncle Yagura remembered them, but he seems to remember everyone.

"That's us." Mitsuru responded.

"The Hokage didn't survive our battle. I need the two of you to go and report to a Leaf ninja and offer your assistance." uncle said.

"Understood lord Mizukage." I looked and saw Mitsuru pulling on Jiro's arm and then they walked out of the hospital room together.

"As for the two of you." uncle was now talking to Temari and Gaara. "I'm sorry about having to put you through this, Ketto was only acting under my orders and neither of us knew all of the Sand ninja were being used by Orochimaru. I'm going to borrow Ketto for a moment, I'll bring her back before it's too late." he motioned me out of the room without waiting for a response from either of them. I walked out of the room and waited for him to shut the door and join me.

"What is this about?" I ask curiously. Uncle Yagura stood across from me in the hallway.

"It's about Kankuro. Ketto, if you allow him to die then there is no hope of creating new ties with the land of Wind. We will forever be enemies unless you can save that boys life. You must save him." he said. I stayed quiet. I really didn't know how to save Kankuro or if there even was a way to save him. It's not like black coral is a common material and there is already an existing antidote. Black coral is rare, I really doubt if anyone has ever attempted to create a cure. So what could I do about it? "Should I order you to save him? This would be the first time I asked you to save someone instead of kill them."

I looked away from him, "Then this will be the first time that I fail you. I really don't know how to stop the progression of the poison."

"Ask him." he said simply. "He knows more about you than you know about yourself."

I looked to both ends of the hallway noting the medical ninja's that came through and went about their own business. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now." he said. "It doesn't look like that boy has too much time left." Uncle Yagura gestured for me to follow him down the hallway a bit. The first few doors we came to he opened and glanced in. Once we reached an empty room we stopped. "This should do. Go on, I'll keep watch out here in the hallway while you talk to him."

I nodded and entered the room. It was just a small supply closet. I'm sure all of the hospital rooms are taken by injured ninja's and civilians of the Leaf village. I couldn't see much of what was in this closet before uncle Yagura closed the door behind me, but there were shelves of cleaning products and a few mops and brooms along one of the walls.

I crossed my legs as I sat on the floor. Taking a deep breath the smell of bleach invaded my nose. I couldn't block out the smell, instead of focusing on ridding myself of the smell I tried to relax. It was difficult, this is the first time I've ever been ordered to save a life. The first time I've ever felt like I failed my uncle. I tried to push those thoughts from my head and instead thought about saving Kankuro. If I save his life it would be different than when I spared Kimimaro. Kankuro is already dying and by my own hand. I chose not to kill Kimimaro because of the way his own family treated him.

 _You will save a life Ketto. You will save Kankuro's life from impending death. Uncle believes there's a way, so there must be something you can do to reverse the effects of the poison._ My muscles relaxed with each positive thought and my consciousness slowly drifted to my place with Isobu.

"I can smell blood on you, a lot of it." Isobu's deep voice said.

I looked up at him from my meditative position and replied, "There was a battle. The lands of Water and Fire were betrayed at the chunin finals. The people from the land of Wind were tricked into participating, it was the Sound ninja that were behind it all."

Isobu's good eye observed me for a moment. "Some of your own blood is on your face."

My hand raised to rub my cheek. I thought I had got it all off earlier. "I summoned Kofuku to help me break up a fight between two other jinchuriki's."

"You broke up a fight?" he questioned. "That doesn't sound like something you would normally do. Usually you end the fight by killing one of those involved."

"I suppose so." I said. "This time I was ordered to protect. Except I received those orders too late and I poisoned someone with my Kukushibyo."

"The blade made of black coral. Their life is coming to an end I'm sure." he said.

"It is, but I can't let him die." I got up from my seated position to get closer to Isobu's cage. "Uncle Yagura says that if I allow Kankuro to die then there is no hope of creating new ties with the land of Wind. I understand his view on this, Kankuro is one of the sons of the Kazekage, if he were to die by the hand of the Mizukage's niece then it would be a declaration of war. Neither country would be able to fix the ties that once existed if I don't save him."

"I'm proud of you for realizing that on your own." Isobu said.

"I was wondering if you knew of a way I could counter the poison of the black coral?" I asked. Isobu was quiet so I continued, "I don't know much about the properties of the black coral. All I really know is that it's toxic to everyone except me."

"Why do you think it has no effect on you?" he questioned.

This wasn't really what I wanted to talk about, I just wanted to know the cure for Kankuro so I could save him before it was too late. Instead of getting impatient I decided to answer Isobu. "Because my skin is your shell. It's impenetrable."

"It's not completely impenetrable." he said. "But that's not the reason the poison of the black coral has no effect on you."

"Then what is the reason?" I asked confused.

"You are it's creator." he said. "It's your chakra that's saturated into making the substance. It's a part of you."

"What does that mean in terms of a cure?" I wondered.

"As it's creator you have immunity of its properties." he said. "Your blood should counter the effects of the toxin."

I looked at Isobu curiously, "Are you saying that I just have to inject Kankuro with some of my blood and he'll heal? My blood will counter the toxin and he'll fully recover?"

"Right now it's his only chance." he said. "Even if a skilled researcher or chemist can break down the chemical properties of the black coral they wouldn't have the time to make a cure or administer it. Injecting him with your blood is the only thing keeping him from death."

It didn't seem like there was any other way to save Kankuro, I would have to give him some of my blood and the only way to do that was to take blood from my eyes. I suppose I could always take a syringe and take the blood from a vein in my eye socket, but that didn't seem too appealing. Yet, it was the only solution right now. My eyes are the only place on my body that isn't fully protected by Isobu's shell. That's why when I summoned Kofuku I had to cut myself near my tear ducts, it's the only place I could actually get blood.

I voiced another concern to Isobu, "What if I lose my sight in that eye?"

"From when you first appeared that seems to be the least of your worries." he said. "If it will calm you, I don't think taking a some blood out of your eye will take away your sight. That's not nearly as big of a concern when the other option is a potential enemy in an impending war. However, if you are worried about losing your sight then I understand."

"No, I won't chicken out." I stated. "I came here looking for a cure for Kankuro because if I don't fix the mistake I made then the land of Wind will surely be an enemy of both the lands of Fire and Water." I was quiet a moment before continuing, "And it's highly unlikely as of right now, but I would like to be friends with them. If I can save Kankuro then maybe they can someday forgive me for what I've done, if I can't then that will never be a possibility."

"I'm proud of you for deciding to save someone. You've only ever killed and you've respected that I didn't want to hear about it. I'm touched that you would come to me for help on saving someone." Isobu said. "You should go before time runs out."

"I should, thank you for your help Isobu." I smiled up towards his good eye so that he would know I was grateful of him.

"Any time child, now go save that boy."

I nodded and then I exited our space. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the supply closet with uncle Yagura's chakra on the other side of the door. I pushed myself off the floor to open the door. Uncle Yagura was waiting patiently, when I opened the door he looked to me expectantly.

"I think I know what I have to do." I said. I left the supply closet completely and shut the door.

"Good, now we should hurry back." uncle said. "I think Kankuro is reaching the end, the poison should have worked its way to his inner organs or at least should have started working its way through his inner organs." He put a hand on my shoulder to walk me back to Kankuro's room.

We passed by hurried medical ninja's on our way back. It just seemed that as time passed more and more people were ending up in the hospital. There must have been more people who were unable to bring themselves to the hospital earlier that are here now.

I hesitated outside of Kankuro's room when I saw his body seizing on the bed.

"Kankuro hold on!" Temari shouted. She tried calming him as his body shook.

Gaara watched with wide eyes from his place at Kankuro's bedside.

Kankuro's body had black veins trailing across his exposed skin. From the glimpses I could get of his face I could see black blood trailing from his eyes, nose and mouth. I could feel uncle Yagura gently push me forward into the room and that's all the encouragement I needed. I don't know how much time I spent talking to Isobu or if the toxin from the black coral spread faster, but I knew I could possibly save Kankuro's life and that's what got me moving.

I was half way into the room when Gaara spotted me. "Ketto, what's happening?" I barely had time to register the look of worry on his face as I continued to move.

"It's the end." I said. I frantically searched through the medical instruments before finding a syringe with a decent sized needle. "Once the poison fully consumes his heart everything will stop and he will be dead. I would give it a couple more seconds." I flicked the needle to make sure it was secure before bringing it up to my eye. I tilted my head back and used both hands to steady the needles entry right below my eye ball and above the tear line. I pulled on the plunger to collect the blood.

"What are you doing?!" Gaara yelled.

I couldn't see Temari look to me, but I could sense that she did. "Ketto, stop! Why are you doing that?!" I didn't know how much blood would be enough, so I took some more before being satisfied. "Stop, I don't understand why you're doing this!" I felt Temari's hand slightly shaking me.

That's when I withdrew the syringe, without acknowledging Temari or Gaara who was trying to stand I went straight to Kankuro who was still convulsing on the bed. I held his torso down as I plunged the syringe into his heart and released my blood. I had managed to collect more blood than I thought I could in the short amount of time given to me. When all of my blood was injected into his body I removed the syringe and waited for Kankuro's convulsing to stop.

I didn't know what would happen, all I knew was that my blood was supposed to cure him. Maybe I was already too late? I kept my head down and held Kankuro down even as Temari tried to push me away from him. Slowly, Kankuro stopped moving, but I didn't know if it was because my blood was working or if I was already too late. Temari tried even harder to move me when she saw Kankuro stop moving.

"What did you do!?" she yelled. Tears were streaming down her face at the sight of Kankuro's motionless body. She stopped trying to move me and stepped away. "He's dead."

"Wait." I could still feel a heartbeat, it was really faint and each beat was slow, but I felt it. I also noticed the black veins surrounding his heart were changing. They were no longer black, which I knew had to mean something. Whenever I kill someone with my black coral their veins stay black even in death. At least I know the poison in his body is being countered, but I still don't know if I was in time or not. He still hasn't moved, not even to breathe.

"What do you mean wait?!" Temari yelled. She brought her hands up to cup her face as she continued to cry. "He's dead, there's nothing we can do now."

The black veins on Kankuro's body continued to change. His chest was clear along with his arms and neck. The veins on his face turned back to normal and he no longer looked like a corpse. Yet other than his slightly more stable heartbeat, he still wasn't moving.

"Ketto, what exactly are we waiting for?" Gaara asked softly.

I didn't look to him as I replied, "His heartbeat has gotten stronger."

"What did you just say?" Temari questioned. She wiped the tears away and pulled her hands away from her face. "Repeat that?" she said with more force.

"His heartbeat has gotten stronger." I repeated. I looked back to Kankuro. The blood on his face was now red instead of black, suddenly Kankuro's body jerked as he gasped for breath.

He still appeared to be unconscious as he regained his breath. He looked to be fine, so I stepped away from him. Temari rushed forward towards him and cried some more, but I could tell these were a different kind of tears, these were tears of happiness.

I looked to the doorway to see uncle Yagura still watching. "Good job Ketto. It seems you have yet to fail me." he smiled slightly before it vanished. "I'll go and get the medic. You should stay here and watch over them." I nodded and he turned to leave.

"Will Kankuro be okay now?" Temari asked.

"He should be just fine." I said. I took my swords off of my belt and leaned them against one of the far walls. Then I grabbed an empty chair and pulled it up for Temari to sit in, after that I grabbed a chair for myself to put at the end of Kankuro's bed.

Once I settled myself in my chair Gaara looked to me expectantly. "How could you have made a poison and not have a cure? Wouldn't you be worried about poisoning the wrong person?"

"I've never had that problem, until now." I admitted. "The poison is the blade of my Kukushibyo, it's made of black coral. It's not toxic unless if you cut yourself, then the poison is released."

"How was it that your blood was able to heal Kankuro?"

"Because, I made the black coral by condensing and forming my chakra." I said. "It's a form of the Karatachi families rare coral palm jutsu. My uncle can touch a person and have coral appear and spread in that place on their body to hinder them in a battle. I have been working more with creating objects like my Kukushibyo, the kunai that hit Kankuro and this." I pointed down to my feet to show the black coral that I first used as gauntlets, then a helmet and now shin guards. "To wear it in an arable form like this takes up more chakra than creating a solid object would."

"Mizukage-sama you're right." I looked to the Mist medic ninja who was standing in the doorway with uncle Yagura. "How is this possible?" He walked into the room with a shocked look on his face and slowly made his way to Kankuro. He took out a stethoscope and listened to Kankuro's heartbeat.

"Ketto thought of using her own blood to cure the boy being that she was the one that physically created it." uncle said. Uncle walked to stand beside my chair and put a hand on the backrest. "It looks as if it worked, but I'm sure there are some tests you would like to do."

"Of course." the medic said. "There was just a great change in his body with the intrusion of the poison and Lady Ketto's blood could have just caused another change. I won't know for sure until I've done some tests."

"Do as many tests as you can. This is the first time anyone has ever survived Ketto's blade before. I'm sure you have many questions." uncle said.  
The medic removed his stethoscope from Kankuro's chest. "His heartbeat is more regular." he mumbled to himself. He took a small flashlight from one of his pockets and lifted one of Kankuro's eyelids to test his pupils with the light, then he checked the other eye. He clicked the light off and put it away. "So far everything seems to be back to normal. I'll still run some blood tests just to see if he will have any long term effects." the medic turned to me, "I'm sorry Lady Ketto, but would it be possible to get a blood sample from you? I want to see if any of the properties from your blood will affect Kankuro's recovery."

I took a moment to think about it, what could a little bit of blood do? I shouldn't have to worry about someone using that small amount of blood to break the seals on my body, much more Karatachi blood is needed for that. I really can't think of a reason not to give him some blood. "You could have some." I said.

The medic took a clean syringe and came towards me, uncle stepped in front of me and held out his hand. "I'll get a sample of her blood for you. I suggest that you collect another blood sample from Kankuro to compare."

"You're right, Mizukage-sama." the medic nodded his head and handed over the syringe. He turned away from us to go back over to Kankuro.

Uncle Yagura stood in front of me blocking my view of what was happening beyond him. He faced me putting a hand under my chin and tilting my head up. "Look up." he said quietly.

I did as he said and looked upward while he gently held open the opposite eye that I took blood out of earlier. He inserted the needle, I couldn't see him pull on the plunger but I could feel the blood being pulled out. I didn't feel it the first time I took out some blood to save Kankuro because of the seriousness of the situation. I was more focused on saving him than anything, now that I actually have the time to feel the rush of blood I realize that I don't like it. This uncomfortable feeling is something that I don't want to experience again.

Uncle Yagura pulled the needle out of my eye but stayed close. He brushed his fingers over my cheek as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little light headed and I have a bit of a dull ache from earlier when I fell and hit my head." I touched the back of my head where it connected to the ground when I fell. "My armor protected me from harm on the outside but on the inside I feel a bit rattled."

"You're a bit light headed from withdrawing blood, as soon as your circulation is back to normal you should feel better." he said. His hand trailed up to my hair and rested on the top of my head. He smiled at me, the kind of smile that reached his pink purple eyes. "You did well Ketto. I knew you could save Kankuro, you just didn't know it was possible until you were pressured into having to come to a solution." I blinked, he believed in me the whole time. He didn't once doubt me. He continued to smile, "Now, I have to go help the ninja of the Leaf village maintain order or at least try to establish some kind of order. You are to stay here and guard these three. Don't let anything happen to them. We still need to come to some kind of peace agreement with Sunagakure."

"I understand." I said.

Uncle Yagura pulled away from me as he ruffled my blue hair. "Good, someone from your team will switch with you later so you can get cleaned up."

I looked down at myself and remembered all the blood that covered my body. The blood on my skin already dried while the blood on my clothes and bandages only started to harden. I felt as if I should change, but it wasn't that important at the moment, I could wait a while. "Alright, I'll stay. I'm not in a hurry."

"I'll see what I can do to help the village. When it settles down I'll have someone come here." he turned away from me and talked to the medical ninja. "When the results come in I would like to see them." Uncle Yagura handed the vial of my blood to the medic.

"I should have results by tomorrow."

"That's reasonable." uncle said. "I'll be going now." he walked out of the room leaving me with the siblings and the medic.

The medic labeled the vials, one was mine and two of them were from Kankuro. "For now Kankuro is recovering normally. If there are any changes let another medic know so they can inform me." he gathered the vials of blood and continued, "I'm going to start the blood tests and will be back as soon as I can."

Then it was just me, Temari, Gaara and an unconscious Kankuro. Temari finally sat down and relaxed a bit. "What now?" she sighed.

"You'll be brought back to Sunagakure after Kankuro wakes up." I said. "Whichever squad brings you back will attempt to make a new peace agreement, or at least I assume that's what would happen." It was quiet for a while before I spoke again. "This is why I rejected your offer of friendship earlier, I didn't think Kankuro would live."

"I guess I understand that, but instead of killing Kankuro you saved him so what do you say, want to be friends?" Temari asked. She looked to me from her side of Kankuro's bed. I didn't quite understand, it shouldn't matter that I saved Kankuro, I still had the intent to kill him earlier. She shouldn't want to be my friend at all. Is this what all Suna ninja are like? Maybe I shouldn't talk.

I could feel my brow furrowing as I frowned. This moment kind of reminded me of the past with the seven ninja swordsmen. On a daily basis we tried to kill each other, but it was only so that we could get stronger in our abilities. We never really considered each other friends, we just acknowledged that to some extent we liked each other and we didn't care that we tried to take each others lives all the time. Something tells me that this is a different situation from back then, yet it's still similar.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I was just remembering something." I said. "Before Naruto befriended me the closest thing I had to friends were the seven ninja swordsmen before they defected from the village. We were constantly trying to kill each other, it was a part of our training. I was always told that I should fight with the intent to kill because it was the best way to prepare for a real battle. That way when you are in the kind of situation where you would need to kill someone you wouldn't hesitate to do it." I looked to Temari. "The fact that you still want to befriend me after I nearly killed your brother reminds me of them."

Temari blushed, "Well, would you like to be friends?"

"Yeah, I guess we could be friends." I said. I really would have liked to have been her friend sooner, but with all of the secrets and the Sand siding with the Sound it wouldn't have worked out earlier. Now that everything is mostly resolved there shouldn't be any problems between the nations of Water, Fire and Wind. Maybe I shouldn't be so optimistic and wait until after the new peace treaty is made with the land of Wind. Then I can be satisfied that we've actually gained an ally.

"Ketto?" Gaara questioned. I turned to look at him curiously. "Is your offer of friendship still open to me as well? I know that I tried to kill you more than once, but that doesn't seem to bother you." He was looking at the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks almost as if he's afraid of what I would say.

"Sure." I said it without hesitation causing Gaara to quickly look up. His teal eyes connected with my grey. "Your eyes tell me that you haven't had someone to care about you in a long time. No one should feel that lonely, everyone should have someone."

"Before I gave myself this mark I had my uncle Yashamaru." he touched the symbol for love above his left eye. "But then he also tried to kill me."

"In Kirigakure we are taught at a young age to not trust anyone. Parents are emotionally distant from their children. Siblings are wary of each other. Everyone mostly keeps to themselves." I said. "Those are remnants of the Bloody Mist and I think it will last several more generations."

"What exactly is the Bloody Mist?" Temari asked.

"You mean you've never heard of it?" I wondered.

"Only a few times and that whenever it is mentioned everyone is wary." she said.

"The Bloody Mist is thought to be the best era for the perfect ninja." I started. "The academy graduation ceremony is the first test to weed out all of the candidates that are less likely to succeed as ninja. Someone without emotion was seem to be less likely to make a mistake while on a mission. Because of that test everyone's thoughts and emotions were blocked off even to their families."

"Is that why your uncle allowed the Mizukage to have you graduate at such a young age?" she asked. Temari must have gotten confused or maybe forgot that my uncle was a jinchuriki. Then again, I never explicitly said that they were the same person.

"The fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi is my uncle." as I said this Temari looked shocked. "I think it's because I'm from the Karatachi family that he has put me through the tests that he did. At seven I graduated from the academy. When I was eight I was paired with the six tails in an anbu squad of two. At nine, I was going on missions solo."

"But the Mizukage seems to care about you a lot, how could he truly be fine with putting you through that?" she asked.

"It's his pride as the Mizukage. His goal is to produce strong ninja in the land of Water. What better place to start than his own family?" I questioned.

"What about your parents? Your mom and dad were okay with this?" she demanded.

"If they were alive, I'm sure they would encourage it." I said. "Uncle tells me that my father was part of the cypher division, it was his job to gather intel on other villages. His squad was captured and they commited suicide to protect the villages secrets. He died months before I was born. As for my mother, she died moments after I was born from some complications. I was told that she was one of the best hunter nins Kirigakure had. She was uncle Yagura's older sister so he thought he would take care of me and my brother as sort of a favor to her."

"I didn't realize you were an orphan." Temari said. "At least you have your brother."

"Actually, Zabuza defected from the village a few years ago. He disagreed with uncle Yagura on some things so he left. Uncle says that Zabuza wanted to take me with him, but I wasn't where I was supposed to be so I was left behind." I stood up from my chair and walked over to my swords. I grabbed the executioner's blade and went back to my spot. "I recently went to the land of Waves to reclaim this."

"That's the second sword you have." Temari said. "You suddenly had it when you came back."

"This is Kubikiribōchō, otherwise known as the executioner's blade and one of the seven swords of the Mist." I said. I casually tried to rub some of the dried blood off of it with my already soaked bandages. "It was my brothers blade. He died a couple of months ago and I went to make arrangements to bring his body back to the land of Water. Being that he has no need for the sword anymore, it would pass to me."

"One of the seven swords of the Mist? I've heard of them." Gaara said. "It's an organization made up of the best blade wielders in the land of Water. Together, the seven swordsmen are capable of bringing down an entire nation, and are regarded as being the strongest shinobi in the village behind the Mizukage."

"That's right." I replied. "Ever since I was little I have been compatible with all seven of the swords and that's why I trained with each of their wielders. The swords have all disappeared in the last five years except for Hiramekarei, Chojuro still has that one in his possession and now I'm bringing the executioner's blade back."

The more I talked the more I could feel the dryness of my lips. They were very chapped and starting to flake. They didn't hurt, but they made talking awkward. Temari must have seen me making faces while I was playing with my lips.

"Are you okay Ketto?"she asked worriedly. She squinted a bit to get a better look. "How did your lips get so dry? They weren't like that when you passed me when you entered the clearing earlier." she focused more on me as she talked. "Now that I'm looking, you seem more pale almost as if you powdered your skin and your hair is dull. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said. I tried to brush her off but she wasn't having any of that.

"Really though, you look sick. Should I call a medic? Should I get the Mizukage? I don't know what to do, but you are not fine." she said.

"I'm only suffering from dehydration." I said.

"How is that possible? You were fine in the forest." she demanded.

"When Gaara held me with his sand I got out by pulling as much water as I could out of the cells in my body and using that as a shield to break away from his hold." I explained. "I'll be fine when I wash off the blood later. I can try to reabsorb water into my body."

A few hours passed, every once in a while a nurse would come in to check on Kankuro but he still hasn't woken up yet. They say he might wake up later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Gaara was quiet for the most part while Temari would chat with me occasionally about little things.

No one tried coming into our hospital room and Gaara and Temari didn't try to leave. I don't think they would try with Kankuro still being unconscious. I honestly don't think they are going to try anything when he wakes up either.

I was relaxing in my chair trying to ignore the feeling of dried blood on my clothes and bandages the best I could when there was a soft knock on the door. I looked over to see it gently pushed open revealing Shozouki's head of light brown hair and his lavender eyes. He looked to be fine without many cuts on his body while his clothes were sporting some cuts in critical places. He must have used his hydrification technique to survive those attacks. With him was a man from the Sand. The turban he wore covered most of his head and the left side of his face leaving the right side exposed. He had two red marks on his cheek that appeared thicker on the side of his face and went into a point near his eyes.

"Shozouki, who is this?" I asked. I was now sitting up straighter and my body was tensed just enough to fight if needed.

"This is Baki, he's their sensei." Shozouki said. He gestured over to Baki. "He stayed behind because he had orders from the Kazekage to protect his children. He is now aware of Orochimaru taking the place of the Kazekage. As part of Suna's council he understands their position and he has agreed to help us come to some kind of peace agreement."

"I see." I watched Baki as he watched me. He didn't seem to be intimidated by me, which I like. He probably doesn't know about me. Unless if he had heard of the Demon of the Mist and he doesn't care.

"I'll stay here with them, you should go wash off that blood." Shozouki suggested. I looked down at myself and knew I would have to get new leggings, they were a dark olive color but the blood was going to stain them for sure. Unless if someone knew how to get blood stains out.

"Right, it has been starting to feel uncomfortable." I said. I stood from my chair and went to the back wall to collect my swords. I attached them to my belt and started to walk to the doorway.

"Lady Ketto, one more thing." Shozouki said. I stopped by him and waited for him to continue. "The Hokage's grandson has ran off, the Mizukage would like you to find him. He said the boy was more likely to talk to you instead of some other ninja he didn't know. Mitsuru also said that the boy respects you."

"I'll find him." I said. Then I started walking again.

Shozouki called after me, "You better wash that blood off first! The last thing we need is for the boy to think you're out to kill him!" I just threw a leisurely wave over my shoulder and continued walking. "I mean it Lady Ketto, go wash up!"

I casually left the hospital avoiding running into any of the medics or being stopped by anyone. Outside the sun was just starting to set. It made it look like the sky was on fire, I've never seen a sunset this full of color before. In Kirigakure the sunsets consist of pinks and purples, never oranges and yellows this intense.

On my walk to the apartment I took in all of the destruction. Some areas had it worse than others and had to completely be rebuilt. There wasn't much left of the buildings foundations so it would probably be best to tear down the rest of the building and make a new one. There was smoke wafting up into the sky, but it wasn't dark so whatever fire it was from must have been put out already. I briefly wondered if our apartment building was hit. Then where would I go to get cleaned up?

I continued to walk through the village, the villagers didn't seem to pay much attention to me. Though some smiled and waved, I would wave back to them out of courtesy and continue on.

Outside of the apartment building it looked to be untouched, which I was grateful for. Now I can get cleaned up and head out to find Konohamaru sooner. I entered the building and went straight to our apartment. The door was left unlocked but no one else was here. I wasn't all that worried about it, I was never given a key anyway.

I went straight to my room and took my swords off of my belt leaving them beside the bed. Then I grabbed some clean clothes and bandages before I went to the shower. Normally I wouldn't care about the temperature of the water but tonight I decided to turn the water up to the highest temperature, I thought that would be best to wash the blood away. As I waited for the water to heat up I took off my sandals and started to cut away the bandages starting with the ones on my arms and moving to the ones on my shins before lifting up my shirt to cut the bandages covering my stomach.

Steam was coming from the shower, so I thought it would be hot enough to get in already. With my clothes still on I stepped into the shower. I thought that this would be a better way to try and get the blood out of my clothes than leaving it for a few days. I grabbed a bar of soap and tried scrubbing the blood out of my clothes the best I could. At some point I decided I tried my best and took them off. I left them on the floor of the shower as I took my long blue hair out of its ponytail and started to wash it. Before I rinsed my hair out and scrubbed my body again, I covered the drain to the shower so that my clothes could soak after I got out. Once my hair and body were clean I tried to absorb some of the water back into my body. It was a bit harder to do then taking it out and it took me awhile before my lips felt smooth enough for me to get out of the shower. Turning off the water, I wrung some of the water out of my hair and then grabbed a nearby towel.

I dried myself off the best I could before getting dressed and reapplying my bandages. I also took the time to brush my hair before leaving the bathroom. I passed through my room to grab my kunai pouch. I don't think I'll need it, I would just like to have something on the off chance there are some enemy Sound ninja still in the area. I left my hair down as I left my room and made to leave the apartment.

The door opened while I was halfway across the room to show Jiro and Mitsuru just getting back. Jiro noticed me first, "Oh Lady Ketto, you're back."

"Just to get cleaned up." I said. "The Hokage's grandson ran away and uncle Yagura wants me to find him."

"Do you want us to help you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll probably have better luck without you there." I thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I have an idea on where he could be."

"Where is that?" Mitsuru asked.

"I won't say. I'll see you later." I passed the two of them and left the apartment.

Outside on the street I thought about where Konohamaru might be. When I thought of Konohamaru I thought of the third Hokage and if I wanted to remember the third Hokage right now I would go to the Hokage monument.

I started on my way there to search for Konohamaru. I wasn't sure where to look first. Maybe on the top? He could look out at the whole village to remind himself of his grandfather's legacy. I thought it was a good place to start, so I found the path that Naruto showed us last night and followed it up.

At the top there was no sign of the academy student. I was patient, I know that I'll find him. I grabbed all of my hair and put it up into a messy bun so I could sit down at the edge of the monument. The view reminded me of last night when I thought it would be my last night here.

I relaxed and enjoyed the view while the sun continued to set. I also proceeded to look around for Konohamaru. I was so certain that he would be here yet he's not.

Suddenly, I didn't want to sit here anymore. My arms pushed me off the ground and to my feet. If uncle Yagura was the one to die and he had something for people to remember him by like the Hokage monument then I would want to see it. I would hardly care about anything that he did for the village, I would only care about what he did for me. I would want to see his face. I followed the path back down to ground level and looked around down there for him.

The area was open and seemed to be some kind of training ground. There wasn't anyone around but I kept looking. In front of the Hokage monument yet some distance away there was a small gathering of trees and underneath one of those trees was a child, Konohamaru.

I walked slowly over to him and sat down to his right. He was leaning against the tree as he sat there. At first he didn't acknowledge that I was here, so I didn't say or do anything. I didn't want to startle him or want him to think I was sent here to coax him into going home when I didn't intend to do that.

It was just as the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon that Konohamaru showed that he knew I was with him. Up until now the sunset was what was illuminating the monument and it looked beautiful.

"Ketto, what are you doing here?" he asked. He had tears slowly falling from his eyes. He covered a fist with his sleeve and then rubbed his eye.

"There are people that are worried about you." I said. I leaned back against the tree and had my arms crossed under my head.

"Who sent you?" he tilted his head toward me.

"The Mizukage, I've recently lost someone close to me too." I said. "Or at least that's why I think he asked me to find you. I would be the best one to understand what you're going through."

"You've lost someone? Who was it?" he questioned.

"My older brother, we weren't really that close but I still miss him." I said. Konohamaru doesn't need to know the specifics of the complicated relationship between me and Zabuza. "I think about him sometimes and what it would be like if he was still here."

"I've been thinking that too, what it would be like if the old man was still here." he said. "He was an amazing Hokage. I wanted to become Hokage because of him. I used to always challenge him with a series of surprise attacks, but then I stopped and got serious about my ninja training. If I wanted to become Hokage then I had to stop acting like a child."

"I suppose you're right." I agreed. "We have similar dreams, I want to become Mizukage someday. All because I want to prove to the people of the land of Water that I'm not what they expected. Someday, we will both have reached our goal."

"Do you think so?" he turned to me so I looked to him.

"Of course, if you truly want to be Hokage I believe you can make it happen." I said.

"Thanks Ketto." we both looked back at the monument before the last of the sun's rays disappeared. "I believe you can be Mizukage too. You're strong, if the chunin exams would have continued you would have given everyone a run for their money no doubt about it."

"Konohamaru won't your parents be worried if you don't go home?" I asked him.

"No, my parents have been dead for a long time. That's why I was so close with the old man. He took care of me, and now he's gone." he said. He was quiet for a bit. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I don't think I could live by myself."

"You have no other relatives?" I wondered. "I've never known my parents. They've been dead since I was born and I don't think I have any living grandparents. That's why my uncle took me in."

"There's my uncle Asuma, but I don't want to be a bother to him." he said.

That seemed to be Konohamaru's only option at this point. Though I didn't want him to worry about that right now. "Don't worry about it. We can figure it out in the morning, I assume we'll be here all night?"

"You mean you're not going to make me go back to the village?" he asked confused. "I thought you were sent to bring me back?"

"My uncles orders were to find you, he didn't say anything about bringing you back." I said. I moved my arms from behind my head and wrapped one around Konohamaru's shoulders to pull him closer to me. "Tell me about Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Konohamaru relaxed against me and then started to talk. "Once he told me that rainbows were the sign of an evil presence. I didn't fully believe him until today. When I saw the rainbow in the sky I didn't feel right. I can't really describe the feeling, I just knew something really bad was going to happen. I was uneasy all day and when I saw that piece of the old man's carving crack and break away I knew something had happened to him. I believed he died at that moment."

"I've heard that a rainbow is considered a bad luck omen because they are reminiscent of snakes and that snakes are considered evil." I said.

"That's what the old man said." Konohamaru nestled into my side.

"That isn't the only thing I've heard about rainbows." I continued. "I've also heard that a rainbow is actually a full circle and that at any given time you can only see half of it. The rainbow is believed to be a gateway between the heavens and the world of the living. Maybe, the rainbow appeared alongside the manifestation of death so that the parted souls could continue into heaven."

"Do you think that's true?" he asked. "Do you think the old man is in heaven?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if such a place exists. I've never really thought of life after death before." I said. I really haven't thought of life after death even after Zabuza died. I just accepted that he was dead, I never thought of what would happen to his spirit after. "But your grandpa was a good man, I'm sure if such a place does exist he would be there."

"He believed in protecting those that were precious to him." he said. "One day while he was visiting the academy he said that everyone in the village was precious to him and that I was also precious to him, that's why he named me after the village. Do you have someone that's precious to you?"

"I do, uncle Yagura is precious to me." I said. "I do whatever he asks of me in the name of the village. He's the only family I have left and I'm all he has. I've done many missions for him, I'm sure I'll do many more. I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect my uncle and in turn the land of Water. I take it that the person most precious to you was your grandpa?"

"Yeah, it's just been the two of us for a long time." he sniffled and I realized that he was crying again.

Konohamaru continued to cry against me, I've never had to comfort someone before so I didn't know if I was doing this right. The only thing I can think of doing is holding him while he cries. What would someone with more experience in this kind of thing do? Let him cry it out? If I told him to stop crying I doubt he would anyway. When I cried about Zabuza in the land of Waves I couldn't stop. At first I didn't even know I was crying, it was nearly impossible to stop. Maybe I should just let Konohamaru exhaust himself with his crying. Then he might be easier to convince into meeting uncle Yagura or at least present himself to the ninja of the Leaf so that they know he is alright.

Konohamaru's crying got louder and my plans of just letting him cry it out vanished. I didn't like hearing his cries, they made me uncomfortable. I racked my brain for what I could do, and could only seem to think of one thing. I think I might know a lullaby that I could sing to him. It's been so long since Kisame sang it for me, so I might not remember all of the words to it.

I remember the first time I ever killed someone. I was so affected that I didn't go straight back to the Mizukage's tower. Zabuza was out looking for me and he had the other six swordsmen help him. Kisame was the one to find me, he wasn't Zabuza and for that I was grateful. Zabuza would probably tried to tell me that death was a part of being a ninja. You were either the one to die or the one to do the killing. While that may be true, I know it was something my younger self didn't need to hear at the time.

When Kisame found me he didn't try to get me to talk about what happened. Honestly, he probably had an idea of what actually happened and why I was so emotional. He did what I did for Konohamaru, he just let me know he was there. He didn't try to distract me with something irrelevant. Instead he asked me about what I believed the life of a ninja was about. Even though I had seen and heard from my uncle and brother the kind of things that happen to a ninja I disregarded all of the negative things. Kisame was the one to remind me of the duties of a Kiri ninja.

He told me about one of the missions he was on where he was assigned to protect a squad of ninja's from the cypher division. He told me about how they were cornered by ninja from Konohagakure and that the members of the cypher division refused to commit suicide to protect the villages secrets, so Kisame killed them instead. He said that he didn't believe he could get any of them out alive but he was certain he could get himself back to the village. He knew he would be severely injured and close to death, yet he was willing to take those chances. He revealed that he was conflicted about his choices but he made his decision in a way that seemed the most logical, the way he was trained to.

I remember his words that night, " _To kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? The answer to these questions is that I am a Kiri ninja. That makes me a protector of the village. I am both friend and foe. My purpose is to protect the village and it's secrets even if another Kiri ninja gets in the way because in the end the village will always be there yet the ninja will not. They will live and die on their own time, but the village will remain strong and that's only if we as Kiri ninja maintain that strength. Do you understand Ketto?"_

It was those words that convinced me I was going to be okay even though I've taken a life. I still cried off an on that night because it was still hard to grasp that I was suddenly a killer and that's when Kisame silently sang to me. But what were the words again? I hummed a bit trying to find the words that sounded right. When I was sure I've gotten close to getting it right I slowly began to sing for Konohamaru, I didn't even care if I could actually sing or not. All I know is that Konohamaru needs something soothing right now. "Natsuhiboshi naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo miita, naite hanashita, akai me yo." the more I sang the more right the words seemed. Konohamaru was quieted by my singing so I continued, "Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru, dakara kanashii yume wo miru."

When I finished the song I noticed that Konohamaru's breathing was now even and his breaths deep, he had fallen asleep. I moved slowly to bring my hands together and make the hand signs for the water clone jutsu. Once the clone appeared I put my arms back to how they were in a more relaxing position. "Go report to uncle Yagura about this. Let him know that Konohamaru is safe and that I'll be with him for the night."

"Understood, anything else to report?" the clone of me asked. She stood tall and looked exactly as I was currently. Blue hair up, forehead protector missing. She looked down at me with my grey eyes that didn't seem to hold any emotion.

"Tell him to have the Leaf ninja stop looking for Konohamaru. I don't want anyone to be bothering us. They'll only want to drag him back to the Hokage tower and I don't think he's ready for that yet." I said.

She nodded and then disappeared with the transportation jutsu in a flurry of black coral dust. I didn't have any plans on moving for the night so I adjusted myself and Konohamaru in a way that wouldn't be bothersome for the rest of the night. I didn't plan on sleeping, I would be content with watching over Konohamaru and making sure he's safe.

I really wonder what would happen to Konohamaru tomorrow once everything is settled. He's a good kid, I hope everything works out for him and if it doesn't I know he'll be able to make the most of the new life given to him. He seems like a strong willed child, I know he'll be fine.

I managed to get a kunai out of my pouch just incase if I would need it. Though I hope I wouldn't, still I have to be prepared for anything. There could still be enemy ninja lurking about. Like I said, I hope that's not the case. I settled myself for the night ready for anything.

Thoughts of Kisame manifested again, I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again. I'm certain that he's still alive, I would have heard otherwise if that wasn't true. Would we ever cross paths again?


	12. New Missions

I stayed up watching over Konohamaru all night without anyone disturbing us. I didn't attempt to wake him up once the sun started to rise, so I watched the sun peak over the top of the monument by myself.

A foreign chakra signature appeared within range. I tensed with my kunai raised. They weren't rushed and the chakra didn't seem sinister. They were approaching at a leisurely pace, I relaxed myself knowing that Konohamaru wasn't in danger.

When the chakra was close enough a man with spiked brown hair wearing a Konoha jounin vest appeared. He had a cigarette between his lips and didn't seem threatening. I still watched his movements just incase if he did turn out to be an enemy.

"You're Ketto Momochi right?" he asked.

"I am, and you are?"

"Asuma Sarutobi." he said. The name seemed familiar, I think Konohamaru mentioned him last night.

"You're Konohamaru's uncle right?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's me." he said. He glanced down to Konohamaru. "Do you mind leaving him with me? We have some things to talk about when he wakes up."

I didn't think about it too much. If Konohamaru's only living relative wanted to talk with him who was I to stop it from happening. "I understand." I slowly moved Konohamaru from his place. I lifted his head from the side of my chest and slid away from him. It may not have been comfortable with his head leaning against the bark of the tree, but he needed to wake up soon anyway. Once I was out from Konohamaru's grasp I put my kunai away and stretched my body. "I'll be heading to the Hokage tower to report to the Mizukage, he is still residing there correct?"

"He is." Asuma said. I turned to walk away when he added, "Thank you for staying with him, Ketto."

"No problem, I'll see you later Asuma." I kept walking and raised my hand in a half assed wave as I left.

When I walked through the village more and more people seemed to be getting up and moving about the closer I got to the center where the Hokages tower was. There were several Kiri ninja's around town too, probably some kind of protection detail until the Leaf village can regain a sense of order. They took note of me, some choosing to ignore me all together and others shooting me glares of mistrust.

At the Hokage tower there were many people rushing about for it being so early in the morning. I followed the flow of other ninja in hope of being able to find uncle Yagura sooner. I found him talking among some ninja of the Leaf without wearing his Mizukage robes.

"The feudal lord should be notified immediately about the finding of a new Hokage. That should be a main priority." uncle Yagura said to the ninja.

"While I agree with that, what about rebuilding the village?" a ninja asked. He looked familiar to me, almost like Shikamaru. Could they be related? "It will take several days to get all of the debris cleared out just so we can start construction."

"I don't think it will take nearly as long for clean up." uncle said. "I've sent a few squads of Mist ninja to locations around the Leaf village to assist in clean up." he seemed to have realized I was here as he turned in my direction. "Ketto, what do you have to report about the boy? Where is he currently?"

"Konohamaru is emotionally unstable with the loss of his grandfather, who was the closest to him. It will take him some time to find peace within himself. Currently, he is with his uncle Asuma Sarutobi." I informed.

"That's good." he nodded his head to agree. "I have another task for you. I need you to rendezvous with your team and assist in cleaning the wreckage in the village. It will help speed up the time it will take to rebuild."

"What about my teams other task?" I asked. He wanted us to stand guard over the four Sand ninja; Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Maybe he will be passing that task over to a different squad.

"I am confident that your team will be able to perform both tasks." he said. Uncle Yagura didn't seem the least bit concerned over whether or not we could control the situation with the Sand ninja's if Gaara planned on using his Shukaku again.

I thought for a moment, I guess I was confident in our ability to keep an eye on them while also helping the Leaf clean up the mess left from the ambush. With the Sand ninja's helping us it would also go faster. I nodded, "Alright, I believe it should be doable too. I'll send a water clone back to the apartment for Jiro and Mitsuru and I'll head to the hospital for Shozouki myself."

"I would actually like to accompany you to the hospital, I need to check in with the medics there to see how everyone's treatment plans are going and to talk with that medic about the results of those blood tests." uncle Yagura turned back to the group of ninja's surrounding him and looked directly at the man he was talking with before I got here. "Shikaku, I trust you will be able to arrange a meeting with the elders of the village, the feudal lord and a few high ranking ninja such as yourself to determine the next Hokage? I think it would be best if I didn't have any part in it. I wouldn't want others to think I manipulated the situation and put someone of my choosing in a position of power when I have no rights here in the land of Fire. Though you can leave it to me to create a sense of order within the village while you find the next Hokage."

"Uh yeah, it won't be a problem at all lord Mizukage." the man now known as Shikaku looked a bit shocked. I wonder if it's because he knows the kind of person my uncle is and he isn't acting like himself right now. Whenever I'm close by, uncle Yagura seems to change into a completely different person. I've never known him to be cruel or unjust, I've only heard those kind of things from other people. I've never experienced that kind of behavior from him before, so maybe that is what is confusing Shikaku? "I would like to thank you and the rest of the land of Water for helping us through this time. It means a lot to us."

"Think nothing of it." uncle said. "I'll be back later to check in."

He left Shikaku and the other ninja looking slightly dumbfounded. He joined me and directed me outside of the Hokage's tower. Once out in the street I performed the hand signs for the water clone jutsu creating a perfect copy of myself. "Go collect Jiro and Mitsuru at the apartment and have them meet me at the hospital." she nodded before disappearing.

"You know Ketto, there's something that I've been thinking of all night." uncle started. He walked beside me on our way to the hospital.

"What is that?" I wondered.

"Your blood sample. What if the medic can identify that there are two different chakras in it." he said.

"I guess I didn't think about it, I've been working to blend both mine and Isobu's chakra and didn't realize that it might not have fully worked." I said.

"If your attempts have failed then you may be exposed for being the three tails." he said. "Though I'm not all that worried about it. The day you came back from the land of Waves your chakra felt the same as it did when your seals were significantly weaker than your chakra. I could sense Isobu within your chakra, but I could also tell that it was you. Until we get the results we have to remember that it's possible the two are not merged together."

"Right, but if they're not one in the same what do we tell everyone?" I asked. "Do we tell them that I'm a jinchuriki?"

"No, remember it's imperative that remains a secret." he rushed out. We didn't look to each other as we walked because we didn't want anyone to think we were talking about anything worth knowing. "I would rather not tell you the specifics yet, but the three tails needs to be kept a secret for as long as possible. Until I know more about that you are still to tell no one."

"Still, if the blood sample shows two chakra signatures?" I questioned. The medic may not know why there would be two, but that would be enough to get him to dig deeper into it.

"I'll tell the medic and anyone present that since you were a baby I've transferred some of my chakra to you to make you stronger." he said. "It has some truth to it. Though nothing all that accurate. Everyone will still think I'm the three tails and that's all that really matters."

I've never really thought about why I couldn't tell anyone I was the three tails jinchuriki, but I trust in uncle Yagura so I won't pry. I know I'll get some answers from him sometime, just not today. Or any time soon. It may take months, maybe even years before he decides to tell me and I'll wait because uncle Yagura knows what he's doing.

When we got to the hospital we didn't bother checking ourselves in. We just went straight to Kankuro's room. Shozouki was standing guard by the door. Gaara was looking out the window. Baki was sitting silently by Kankuro's bedside. While Temari was resting her elbows on the edge of Kankuro's bed and watching him sleep. Strange, I thought all of the poison from the black coral would have been removed with my blood. He should be up now, right? Maybe something went wrong and now he's stuck in a coma.

Shozouki straightened his stance and looked to us. "Lord Mizukage, Lady Ketto."

Temari looked from Kankuro to us. "I think somethings wrong. Kankuro hasn't woken up yet and the medic seemed worried. He said that once the poison fully left Kankuro's body he should have woken up. He took some more blood earlier to test, but we don't know what's going on."

"She's been up most of the night worrying about Kankuro." Baki said. "Would either of you happen to know what's happening?"

"No, I didn't even know it would be possible to save him until yesterday." I said.

I didn't show my shock when uncle Yagura spoke, "I may have an idea of what is happening. I seemed to have forgotten all about it actually, though I'll have to speak with the medic before I state my claim. If you'll excuse me." he turned around and walked out in search of the medic.

"Ketto, what is he talking about?" Temari asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's wait until he comes back with the medic." I claimed an empty chair for myself. "Is there any change that you've noticed in Kankuro?"

"A change that I've noticed?" she questioned. "I don't think so."

Gaara spoke up from his place by the window. "His chakra, I can't feel it. Something is devouring it."

"W-what?" Temari stammered. She looked to Kankuro and said, "You're right, he doesn't have any chakra but there's something else. Something dark and blood thirsty. I think I felt this presence before, a few days ago before the final round started and once again in the forest of death."

So something is happening to Kankuro, but still what could it be? Would Isobu's chakra really consume a foreign chakra like that? I always thought that if someone wasn't compatible with a tailed beast the tailed beasts chakra would try to exit the body and in doing so displace the soul. Yet, what is happening to Kankuro doesn't make any sense.

"Would you happen to know what's happening to Kankuro?" Baki asked.

I looked to him. "I don't think so. What I know doesn't match up to what is happening."

Shozouki sighed, "Let's just wait for lord Mizukage to come back with the medic. They'll explain."

"Do you know something Shozouki?" I asked.

"I might, but I'm not sure if it has anything to do with what's happening." Shozouki said. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall by the door. "Either way, it's forbidden to talk about by the order of lord Mizukage."

Since when has uncle Yagura forbidden anything? How would I not know about it? Is it about me? Am I the reason why Kankuro won't wake up? What the hell is happening.

We all waited in silence for uncle Yagura to come back with the medic. I kept thinking about what uncle Yagura could have kept a secret from me. I always thought that he trusted me and told me everything. I was basically his right hand. I killed for him, went on infiltration missions for him, gathered intelligence. I thought I knew everything that he did.

The medic walked into the room first with uncle Yagura following behind him. The medic was carrying several sheets of paper that he kept shuffling through. "Alright, after thoroughly analysing each blood sample I've come to understand what is happening to Kankuro. As you know I took a blood sample from Kankuro before the poison spread throughout his body, one was taken when the poison was nearly completely spread throughout and one after he received blood from Lady Ketto which saved his life. Though it was the blood sample that I took a few hours ago and Lady Ketto's blood sample that have given me all of our answers."

"What did you find out?" Temari asked. She looked to the medic expectantly.

"To start, the poison has completely been erased from Kankuro's body." the medic looked down at his notes one more time before holding them by his side and continuing, "However, Lady Ketto's blood is very enriched with chakra. It's eating away at Kankuro's chakra and because I've never seen anything like this before I would assume that Lady Ketto's chakra would continue to devour Kankuro's until there is nothing left. But by looking at the latest sample of Kankuro's blood it shows that his body is slowly starting to adapt to Lady Ketto's chakra. The two seem to be merging together to rewrite Kankuro's chakra."

"Can you determine if there will be any complications once this process is complete?" Baki asked. He watched the medic as he explained.

"Like I said, this kind of thing has never happened before. Not that I know of anyway." the medic had a thoughtful look pass his features before continuing, "Though if I had to guess, I would say that once Kankuro's chakra signature is completely rewritten he will wake up. It may take him several days to get back to full strength. There is also the probability that he may have to relearn how to use his own chakra. That will take quite some time and it may be difficult for him to master the new chakra when he's so used to his own. Yet it is still possible for him to fully adjust to his new chakra."

"It'll be a long strenuous process for Kankuro, but he will become stronger with his chakra infused with Ketto's." uncle Yagura said. "Besides, there is nothing that can be done to undo this."

"But Kankuro will be okay? When will he wake up?" Temari asked the medic.

"He should wake up sometime tomorrow if his condition progresses the way it has been." the medic said. "Do you have any other questions?"

"How is it that the chakra in Ketto's blood is capable of eating anothers chakra?" Gaara was facing away from the window now and he was looking around the room at all of us. "If her chakra was greater than Kankuro's wouldn't one chakra reject the other?"

I also looked to the medic, because Gaara had a point. Neither chakra should have been able to stick to the other and meld themselves together. It should have been just as Gaara said, if Kankuro's chakra was so different from my own then it should have been rejected by his body.

The medic looked between Gaara and uncle Yagura, he even briefly glanced to me before he said, "Normally, Kankuro's chakra would have rejected Lady Ketto's because they are incompatible, but it seems as if your brother has the ability to adapt in this kind of situation so his body is allowing it to happen. It's probably for the best, I'm not sure what would have happened if Kankuro's chakra fully rejected Lady Ketto's when that was what saved his life."

"That still didn't answer the question of how her chakra is able to consume another." Gaara said. He narrowed his eyes at the medic. Normally, I believe people would have been afraid of Gaara glaring at them but this medic seemed unfazed like a true ninja of Kirigakure.

The medic was saved from having to respond by Jiro bursting through the doorway out of breath. His dark brown hair was mused and his brown eyes widened when they settled on me. "Lady Ketto! How did you get in here so fast?! I just- You're out- Right?" he looked over his shoulder only to have Mitsuru bump into him from behind.

"Why did you stop suddenly!" Mitsuru yelled. He righted himself and stepped around Jiro. He tried to flatten his black hair to look presentable, but there were darker rings under his icy eyes that showed he didn't get enough sleep. "Oh, Lady Ketto you're here."

"Don't act so casual, she was just running with us!" Jiro shouted clearly frustrated.

Mitsuru looked to Jiro, "Her water clone dispersed outside of the apartment. Honestly, if it was really Lady Ketto she would have beaten us without trying."

Jiro opened and closed his mouth several times, "It was a water clone!?"

"Idiot." Mitsuru mumbled.

"It's great for the two of you to join us." uncle Yagura said. "I have a task for you."

"What about our current one?" Mitsuru asked.

"You will do both." uncle Yagura said. "I believe that will be doable for your team."

"Right, what was this new task?" Mitsuru looked wary, but seemed to accept that he would have to do both.

"The Leaf villagers and many of their ninja are in mourning over the loss of their Hokage." uncle Yagura started, "They are in need of cleaning up all of the debris around the village, otherwise it will take much longer to rebuild. I've already sent a few other squads to different locations around the village. I'll need your team to cover the northeast and central areas of the village." then he turned to Gaara, Temari, and Baki, "You Sand ninja will accompany them while one of them stays here with Kankuro."

"Would it really be a good idea to have us out in public like this so soon after we tried to overtake the village?" Baki asked. He now stood from his seat and watched uncle Yagura.

"The Leaf ninja are aware of Orochimaru's involvement and in turn of how Suna was used to further advance on the Leaf." uncle said. He moved towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "The villagers are being told about it, but if you have any trouble just let Ketto take care of it. Now, I'm off to check the care of the other patients." he left us to ourselves.

The medic followed uncle Yagura without a word to us.

"Temari, you look as if you haven't slept all night. Would you like to stay here with someone and get some sleep?" I asked. Temari looked exhausted, I'm sure she was worrying about Kankuro all night.

"I think I'll be fine." she stood up and stretched her body. "I need to get out of this room." she walked over to me and smiled.

I didn't smile back, because I didn't feel the need to. Instead I glanced to Mitsuru who spoke up. "I'll stay here with Kankuro. The rest of you can go help clean up."

"Alright, let's go." Shozouki pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and turned to leave the room. Jiro immediately followed him while Baki and Temari hesitated in leaving and Gaara didn't look like he was going to move at all.

Baki was the first to follow Jiro and Shozouki, which surprised me. "Come on you two, start moving."

Temari followed after him, but didn't make it very far when she realized Gaara still hasn't moved from his place by the window. "Gaara?"

Just in case Gaara was going to try anything with his sand I prepared myself to counter him. I could dodge his sand and then dart towards him to land a hit on his face. Or, I could stand against whatever attack he'll throw at me. I'm sure seeing it's ineffectiveness will put Gaara in an even more angered state like last time. I could also- My thoughts were cut off when Gaara moved from his seat and followed Temari. He didn't walk too far passed me before he stopped and looked back at me expectantly. I glance over to Mitsuru to see him seating himself in one of the chairs by Kankuro's bed before I followed after Gaara.

We all followed Shozouki as he lead us out of the hospital and through the village towards the northeastern area. Not many people were out today, it was mostly Mist ninja's and some ninja from the village. There were hardly any civilians out, they were all probably mourning the loss of the Hokage. Maybe some of them even lost a loved one? Uncle Yagura only confirmed the death of the Hokage after their battle, but I bet there were many lives lost during the ambush of both ninja's and civilians.

Surprisingly enough, the Leaf ninja's hardly looked our way. If they did it was more to see who was coming through. However, all of the Mist ninja's looked our way. I could feel their gazes sticking to me even after I would pass them. Yet it didn't bother me. I was used to this, at least these ninja were being civil. Just as I thought that a particular Mist ninja to the right of me sent a nasty glare. I'm sure if I was a ninja from another land I would have feared him. I didn't know who he was, his face wasn't really all that memorable, but if I thought about it he looked to be old enough to be someone's father. He probably lost someone during the graduation exam.

Temari who was now walking by me noticed this. As we were walking she was taking notice of all of the stare's sent our way, but this ninja seemed to unsettle her. "Ketto, did you do something to that man?" she quickly looked away from him with an uneasy look on her face. This declaration grabbed Gaara's attention. He slowed his pace and looked around for the ninja until he found him.

I didn't bother to look back at the man as I said, "I probably killed his son. Don't let him bother you, let's go."

Jiro who was on the other side of me said, "Lady Ketto has received worse looks of hate before. One of which came from my own mother. She even physically assaulted Lady Ketto." he directed what he said next to me. "I can't believe you stood your ground and took that hit. I was waiting for you to try and cut her with your blade, but you let her hit you."

"Why did Jiro's mother assault you?" Temari asked.

"Remember, I killed his brother." I said.

"I nearly forgot about that…" Temari trailed off. She continued to walk beside me quietly, but then suddenly as if realizing something she said, "Does that kind of thing happen a lot in Kirigakure? People trying to attack you."

"Not normally, everyone just glares at me from a safe distance as I walk by." I said. "It's rare, but if anyone tries to confront me it's to kill me."

We reached the wall surrounding the northeastern part of the village to see a gaping hole in it. I wondered what made this large of a hole, but then realized it didn't matter. Shozouki and Baki moved to start moving the debris while I did some hand signs for the water clone. Three appeared around me and we rushed to help clear away the broken pieces of the wall. To get to higher places, one of my water clones would give me a boost by cupping their hands and allowing me to use that to push off of the ground. Jiro and Temari sorted through the bigger pieces to see if there was anything that could be reused like wood for lumber. Though most of it was smaller pieces that couldn't be reused so we ended up throwing most of it away.

It was just our group out here cleaning. I wonder, could the Leaf village have been that affected by what happened? I mean I still don't know how many lives were lost, but you would think that even with the loss of their Hokage the ninja's of the Leaf would want to start rebuilding right away. I wonder what their going to do about their missions. Will they even receive missions anymore because of their weakened forces?

We worked our way through the village. Occasionally people would come outside to watch us. Some watched from inside their homes through the windows. None of them interfered with our task so I guess I didn't mind them watching us. We were kept busy all day trying to get everything cleared up so that building could start up as soon as possible. We didn't get as much done as I would have liked for the day, but we still got a lot done.

Our progress brought us close to the Hokage tower as the sun was setting. I stood up with a bundle of demolished wood on my shoulder and noticed that we were joined by Emon. He stood off to the side making sure to stay out of our way. Briefly, I wondered if he had been watching us for a while. Then, I realized that his chakra was only sensed recently so he must have just got here. He was wearing a standard black ninja outfit and his mask was in place. Against the white of the porcelain the violet slashes stood out more with the setting sun.

I set down the wood I was carrying and walked over towards him. I didn't say anything to him, I just looked to him expectantly. He looked down on me, watching me for a moment before saying, "The boy from the Sand, Kankuro has woken up, and Lord Mizukage has requested that you all join him for a meal. Mitsuru, and Kankuro are already enroute to the Hokage tower. I am to escort you there."

"I see, I take it that my uncle hasn't told you any more than that?" I wondered.

"No, lady Ketto, he has not." he replied. He looked a bit relaxed, but I knew he was far from letting his guard down.

"That's fine." I turned away from Emon to address the group with me. "We're being summoned by the Mizukage. We'll be done for today."

Jiro tossed down a pile he had been carrying. "Finally, I was beginning to think that we would be out here all night." there was a large smile on his face. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Everyone else stopped what they were doing. Temari stretched out her arms before walking closer to me. "Hey Ketto, why did that anbu check in with you and not your sensei?"

"I'm not Lady Ketto's sensei." Shozouki spoke up. "I was ordered by the Mizukage to pose as her sensei and the reason he checked in with Lady Ketto is because she is ranked much higher than me in terms of authority."

"Higher in terms of authority?" questioned Baki. "How high?"

"As his niece and adopted child the Mizukage holds great respect for lady Ketto." Emon said. "He entrusts her with his assassinations and any other sensitive mission." he turned away from us, "Come on, Lord Mizukage is waiting."

"Let's go, I'm sure the rest of you are hungry too." I said. Temari walked beside me on the way to the Hokage tower. Gaara was behind us with Jiro, who was trying to chat with him only to fail. Baki and Shozouki's chakra signatures were following behind our group.

"Your uncle really asks you to do that kind of thing for him? Killing people?" Temari asked. The thought seemed to unsettle her mind, like she couldn't quite grasp the idea of it.

"Things are different in Kirigakure." I started. "If it wasn't my uncle to train me into being a killer it would have been my father if he was alive. Or even my mother." I added as an afterthought. "Kiri nin don't have a strong concept of emotion, so we don't express it or show our concern for it. The whole point of the genin graduation exam was to extinguish any emotion to be more combat ready, in the years following the banishment of that exam we haven't really been successful in becoming more intune to our emotions. It's still seen as a weakness."

"Caring is not a weakness!" Temari yelled.

"I didn't say that caring was a weakness, just that expressing emotion is." I said nonchalantly. "It could be used against you in a battle."

We all followed Emon into the Hokage tower and to a bigger dining area than when I ate with uncle Yagura here before, which is probably a good thing. Now we'll be able to fit everyone at the table. Uncle Yagura was already here, he was wearing his normal ninja attire with his green sash. I don't think I'll see him wear his Mizukage robes again until we go back to Kirigakure, or at least the funeral of the Hokage. I wonder if we'll stay for that? Or maybe he won't even stay for the funeral? It has been a bit longer of a visit for us with the passing of the Hokage, but I feel as if uncle Yagura would stay for the burial of the Hokage. If anything, he would stay to show his respect.

Uncle Yagura stood at the head of the table as other people set food dishes down along its length. He watched us file in. "You all may take a seat, I've been waiting for you." I walked and claimed the seat to his right for myself with Gaara following close behind. I didn't seem to mind.

"We're not late are we?" I looked over to see Mitsuru supporting Kankuro in the doorway.

"We all just got here." Shozouki said. "You're right on time. The two of you can find yourselves a seat."

The two of them moved towards the table, Kankuro was leaning more heavily on Mitsuru as they walked and I suspected that he only woke up recently. I could feel that his chakra changed, but is that really what my chakra feels like? It feels more… demoninc than Gaara's. I wonder how long it will take him to adjust to my chakra, or if he ever fully will. Maybe, I should offer to help him conceal the chakra like mine is. My brow furrowed slightly when I realized that the only one who could help Kankuro adjust to his new chakra is me. Do I? Or should I just let him figure it out on his own?

My attention was pulled back to the table when Baki spoke, "I mean no disrespect Lord Mizukage, but is there a reason you called us here?"

"Straight to business I see." uncle muttered. "First, help yourselves to the food." he gestured to the food on the table before continuing. "I've called you all here to discuss your future plans. As a show of goodwill, I believe it is imperative that your team remains in the Leaf village for the Hokage's funeral. You have said that you're a member of Suna's council, and the children are descendants of the fourth Kazekage. For the four of you to show the Leaf village support after recent events it would lead to a better transition when it comes to complete forgiveness."

"I agree, that does seem like a good idea." Baki voiced. "When will the Hokage's funeral be held?"

Uncle settled more in his chair knowing that this will be a civil conversation. "The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow all of you can continue to repair damages to the village. Whereas, tonight, the four of you will be staying with the Kiri team present. There should be enough room for all of you. Right, Shozouki?"

Shozouki thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, there should be enough room. There's a room with two beds, another that's a single, and there's a pullout couch in the living room."

"That will do just nicely, two to a bed and there won't be a need to worry about Gaara's insomnia either." uncle said. "That is something that hosts of the Shukaku spirit suffer from correct?" uncle looked to Gaara for confirmation.

"That's right, if I fall asleep the Shukaku will take over my body and ravage the village." Gaara said, he didn't look up from his plate which barely held any food.

I watched him glare at the plate, if Isobu didn't allow me to sleep what would happen to me? Would I have become like Gaara? Afraid to sleep because I didn't want my village to suffer the consequences if I did. I wonder if it's the Shukaku spirit that maintains Gaara's health as opposed to Gaara's body recovering from sleeping?

"Don't worry about it." uncle said. "Ketto can monitor your chakra if you wish to attempt to sleep, you suffered a great deficiency in chakra yesterday and I doubt you have been able to fully restore it."

"It's alright, I don't wish to be a burden." Gaara said. "I'm used to not sleeping, I'm not sure if I'm capable of relaxing enough to actually sleep."

"You wouldn't be a burden at all." uncle insisted. "Ketto doesn't sleep while on missions, she doesn't trust anyone to watch over her as she sleeps so she stays awake."

"Is that why you didn't sleep while we were in the Forest of Death?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Wait, is that why I nearly had to shove those berries down your throat? You didn't trust us?" Jiro accused.

Uncle chuckled, "I wouldn't let it bother you, Ketto doesn't trust anyone. Not that I'm aware of anyway." I shook my head. I may trust Emon, but that's only a trust to protect my uncle. I don't know if I would trust him to protect me because I'm not sure how he feels about me. I know that he respects uncle Yagura and that he'll do anything for him, and that is why I have given him that trust. I'm slowly beginning to trust my team, but I don't know if that trust will last over time. As far as I know we were only paired up for the chunin exams, there won't be a reason for me to need to trust them if we are going our separate ways once we go back to Kirigakure.

Mitsuru sighed, it wasn't audible, if I wasn't looking at him already I wouldn't have known. Jiro was more open to his dislike of me not trusting him, he was glaring in my direction. It's not like it's something that can just happen overnight. It will take some time for me to trust anyone after not being able to for so long.

"Now, I've only seen Gaara in battle, what type of jutsu do you have Temari, Kankuro?" uncle asked.

They were quiet along with everyone else. Temari was the one to speak up. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable saying given recent events."

"There's nothing to be worried about, you're not enemies to either the land of Fire or Water." uncle said. "I was just trying to get to know you. I am aware that ninja from the land of Wind are more likely to have that as their chakra nature, but that doesn't necessarily mean that applies to everyone."

"If we really aren't enemies and you truly do want to know more about us then why are we being monitored so closely as if we are prisoners." Temari demanded.

"That's more for your own safety, while you may not be enemies Leaf ninja may lash out at you because they believe your actions are what led to the Hokage's death." uncle said. His face turned from indifference to something more harsh. It reminded me of the Yagura I was told about, the one I hardly ever got to see, the Yagura that was more heartless and who ordered countless deaths. "You are staying with this team in particular because they were the only ones I could trust not to kill you for your involvement with the Sound. They were the most likely to understand your position in the whole ordeal. In Kirigakure this would have been unforgivable. The only one I'm even remotely worried about is Shozouki."

"Why are you worried about him?" Baki asked. He looked over to Shozouki who I just noticed was tense, though it could have just been because all of the attention was now on him.

"A few years ago, his cousin Mangetsu was battling a shinobi from the Sand when he was transported to the desert. He wasn't able to stay hydrated and couldn't use his hydrification technique. He died by the hands of a Sand shinobi." uncle said. "There's also Mangetsu's younger brother Suigetsu, he was recently abducted by Orochimaru. Despite being raised in the era of the Bloody Mist the three were raised together like brothers, so Shozouki may be a liability."

I resisted the urge to scoff at Suigestu's abduction. I couldn't imagine him being taken like that. He is the same age as me, but he acts much more immature. He thinks he can have all seven of the Mist's swords for himself, which I think is a stupid idea on his part. Did he plan of killing the remaining holders of the swords just so he could have them? Knowing him that's probably his exact thought on the matter. Like hell would I let him have the executioner's blade. It was my brothers blade and now it's mine. Suigetsu would have had one hell of a time trying to kill me for it, but who knows what Orochimaru is doing to him. He may not live for long, he'll end up dying young like Mangetsu did.

"I'm not a liability." Shozouki said. "Mangetsu may have been killed by a Sand ninja, but that information is not important. He died fighting, it's something that's bound to happen to any shinobi. As for Orochimaru, it would be different if the Sand knowingly followed his orders, but they didn't know it was him calling the shots, so that's not an issue either."

"That's good to hear." uncle said. He turned to Temari and said, "See, we're willing to share information about ourselves. Would you like me to tell you more about the other members of this team?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Temari still seemed uncertain. She didn't look towards uncle Yagura, and didn't even glance in Shozouki's direction, instead she focused on Gaara who was sitting across from her.

"Very well," uncle started, "Mitsuru excels in ninjutsu and partly in genjutsu. He's not very strong in taijutsu because he's a ranged fighter. He also failed his kenjutsu exam resulting in him being isolated from the rest of his classmates and water is his chakra nature. Jiro's abilities balance out with Mitsuru's, he is weak when it comes to genjutsu and has been developing his ninjutsu but he is strongest in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He has a unique chakra nature where he can utilize yang release and absorb another's chakra for his own use or to give to another. I also believe that he wants to wield the Kiba sword, one of the seven swords of the Mist, and from what I understand he's been training with two swords?" with that uncle turned to Jiro.

"Yeah, I want to be a dual wielder so that I could become the holder of Kiba." Jiro admits. "I'm not sure if my chakra would be accepted by the sword though, so this is just a dream."

Instead of saying anymore on Jiro's dream of being one of the seven ninja swordsmen he moved on, "As for Ketto, due to her excessive training as a child and continuing until now she is above average in all four areas though she considers genjutsu cowardly so she doesn't use it. She prefers taijutsu and kenjutsu over ninjutsu, but she has mastered the silent killing technique and she has more than one chakra nature, water and wind. As a side note, I think her wind chakra is what made it possible for Kankuro's chakra to bond with hers." Uncle looked to Temari expectantly, waiting for her to share something about herself.

"I am weak at genjutsu, but I excel at ninjutsu and taijutsu. Ketto's taijutsu is better than mine, she defeated me in the preliminaries and I still haven't fully recovered. Otherwise, I use a giant fan with wind jutsu's." Temari shared.

"See that wasn't so bad." uncle said. "I just didn't want this to be an awkward silent dinner. Kankuro, you next."

"I suck at taijutsu and genjutsu, but I'm really skilled in ninjutsu. I prefer to use puppets in combat." Kankuro looked and sounded drained.

"Have you tried using your chakra since you've woken up?" uncle wondered.

"No, I don't have enough energy." Kankuro said. "I really just want to sleep some more."

"As soon as we finish eating you all may go rest." uncle said. "I almost forgot, this team will be escorting you back to Suna after the funeral."

"That won't be necessary, we'll be able to travel back to Suna ourselves."Baki insisted.

"It's quite alright, as of now we're not sure if there are any Sound ninja that are still in the land of Fire. As far as we know they could be regrouping to attempt to take the village again." uncle said. "Besides, Ketto will be traveling there with or without you as she has a mission in the northernmost region of the land of Wind near the border."

What was he talking about, I didn't have any business there. "I think you're mistaken, I wasn't going to the land of Wind."

"Oh you are, I just haven't told you yet." uncle reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper to hand over to me.

I opened it and read a report of how Jinpachi and Kushimaru were recently spotted where uncle Yagura described by a group of Kirigakure hunter nin. I see this as a chance to bring back two more swords that belong to the Mist, but what about Jinpachi and Kushimaru? Do I bring them back too? I doubt uncle Yagura cares about questioning them on their defection. "It's clear that I'm going to be bringing back Nuibari and Shibuki, but what about their wielders?"

"I really don't care what you do to them. Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare defected from the village years ago, as far as I'm concerned they are traitors and traitors are to be killed." uncle said. "Whatever you decide, I want their bodies to be brought back to Kirigakure. Orochimaru has access to a forbidden jutsu that reanimates the dead and I would rather not have the _Heartless Pair_ as an enemy in their afterlife."

"We can go with you if you want." Jiro said. "We are teammates after all."

"Not on this mission, it's S ranked and the two of you are not of that ranking yet." uncle said. "Shozouki will make sure you don't try to pursue Ketto while she leaves for this mission, otherwise, you'll probably get yourselves killed."

Jiro sulked in his chair at being told we were going to be separated after our mission in Suna was completed. "Um, Lord Mizukage, I was wondering." Mitsuru started. "Will you keep us in this team after our trip to Suna or will the team dissolve after having served its purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Temari questioned. ""Why would their team have to dissolve?"

"Their team was only formed for the sole purpose of participating in the chunin exams. We knew in advance that something was going to happen." uncle said. "Why did you think that Kirigakure would participate in the chunin exams after being absent for over a decade?"

"So you were all thrown in a team randomly?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm sure there was some criteria." I said. "The biggest factor was probably their thoughts on me and whether or not they could work with me."

"Among other things." uncle said. "It's not easy trying to find people who don't want to kill the _Demon of the Mist_ , so I'll admit that was a major factor."

We finished eating in silence. I tried not to think about Jinpachi and Kushimaru. I wouldn't have to worry about them until after I settled things in Suna anyway. Still though, I spent a lot of time with the two of them. They taught me how to wield their blades, I doubt I would be as good as them because of the time they had to perfect their kenjutsu skills with the different blades, but they taught me what they could with the time we had together.

Before Kushimaru let me wield Nuibari he had me do special training with him. We would dance of all things. When I was younger I didn't understand the purpose of it yet I didn't question it much either. Several hours a day for months were spent dancing with Kushimaru until he thought I got all of the movements down. That was when he finally decided I could hold Nuibari. The blade was so thin and long, to move effectively with it you would have to change your movements all the time as if you were dancing with someone. All of the dancing made sense then.

Nuibari was more commonly called 'sewing needle'. Not only did it look like a sewing needle, but its purpose was also to stich. On the end of the hilt there was a hole that had wire wrapped through it. The wire gave off the illusion of thread on a needle. Kushimaru would have me practice stabbing through multiple objects and try and pierce them together. I admired how he was able to throw Nuibari one handed and then catch it on the other side of his target. At that point of my strength training I wasn't able to do that, but it was something that I wanted to do. Being able to throw my sword seemed to be appealing to me. Instead of being a close ranged fighter I could add some distance by having the strength to do some damage to my opponent before the fight even started. Now, I think I'm strong enough to throw Kukushibyo though I've never tried.

Then there's Jinpachi, he went with a more straightforward approach. I swear, with all of the explosive tags sealed away within the scroll of Shibuki I managed to blow myself up too many times to count. Eventually, I got the hang of it and was able to use the Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death. To me it seemed to take forever to actually get ahold of the technique. I was so happy when I was able to hit my target with it effectively.

In terms of training, Jinpachi didn't hold me back like his partner Kushimaru did. I remember the first day of training when Jinpachi set up a bit of an exercise for me. He blindfolded me in the middle of the forest and then set up a bunch of explosive tags on ninja wire and some other traps all throughout the forest. I was supposed to get out without setting any off. It didn't work really well, some of the explosive tags were set to go off at a specific time. It took me weeks to figure out that Jinpachi had no intention of me actually succeeding. I was supposed to set off the explosive tags to experience what it would be like to be on the other end of one of Shibuki's attacks, which is what Jinpachi moved on to next. He wanted me to know Shibuki inside and out because he believed that if I had a full understanding of what Shibuki was capable of then the blade would be more likely to favor me over another wielder like Mangetsu who was only able to wield it because of his strong chakra.

Despite the two of them being known as the _Heartless_ _Pair_ because if it came down to it they were willing to kill each other for a mission, I couldn't help but like them. I don't even care that Jinpachi tried blowing me up many times or that Kushimaru stuck me with Nuibari a few times too many, they helped me get stronger. It seemed like they cared to some extent about my training otherwise they wouldn't have agreed to it. Maybe they liked the idea of having a student, or maybe they saw it as an opportunity to beat up the Mizukages niece without someone retaliating. I don't know, but I'm glad they did it. I know that I should stop thinking about them, but could I really kill people I respect like that?

"I think we've discussed everything we needed too." uncle said. He dabbed at his face with a napkin, "You're all free to go."

"Thank you for the meal Lord Mizukage." Mitsuru bowed his head to uncle Yagura and got up from his chair. Everyone else followed suit, with Kankuro struggling to find his center of gravity. "Here, I can help you to the apartment." He grabbed one of Kankuro's arms and helped him steady himself.

While everyone was leaving I stood and faced uncle Yagura. I handed him back the report he gave me, not having a need for it anymore. "Are you sure you won't be needing it?"

"No, I have everything memorized and any additional information can be gathered in Suna." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I may be busy, the feudal lords of the land of Fire are coming to discuss who to choose for a new Hokage." he said. "I was planning on being there for that meeting, but as of right now I think it might be best if I wasn't present."

"We'll see what tomorrow brings then. Good night uncle Yagura."

He place his hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair a bit, "Good night Ketto."

I turned away from him to see that Gaara only took a few steps before he waited for me. Everyone else had already left the room. I started walking out of the room with Gaara following me.

In front of the Hokage tower everyone was waiting for us. The sun had set and no one was really outside. At seeing us Shozouki turned and started to lead the way to the apartment with all of us following.

Temari fell into step with me. "What was that about back there?" she asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." I said.

"But it involves our nation." she insisted. "You really can't tell us anything?"

"I suppose I could," I thought about it for a moment before continuing, "I am to kill two rogue ninja's that were once part of the seven ninja swordsmen and bring their blades back to the Mist."

"The seven ninja swordsmen?" she asked. "I feel like I've heard of them before. Who are they?"

"The seven deadliest men in the land of Water aside from the Mizukage." I replied. "The truth is that I'll either kill them and bring their swords back to the land of Water or I'll die."

"You're not worried?" she wondered.

"Not really, I'm not afraid to die." I said. "Besides, if uncle Yagura didn't think I could complete the mission he wouldn't have given it to me."

"Still, you're not afraid to die? Everyone's afraid to die." she said.

"I'm not. Once you find someone precious to you that you want to protect then death doesn't scare you." I said. "I believe that uncle Yagura has many flaws, but still he cares for me and I care for him. When I go out and do missions for him I feel like I'm doing something bigger than myself, I'm doing it in the name of the Mizukage and the land of Water."

"Someone precious to you huh?" she glanced behind us to Gaara and then in front of us to Kankuro. "I've never thought of that."

"You'll have to get stronger if you want to protect them." I said. Then as if realizing how that sounded I continued, "That may have sounded harsh, but it's true. I easily defeated you in the preliminaries. Besides, if you have someone precious to protect then you are never strong enough. You always have to improve your abilities so that you will always be able to protect them."

"I understand, it's true." she said. "I thought the training I went through as a child was tough being that I was one of the Kazekage's children, but that doesn't seem to be anything compared to your training."

"No one has had training quite like mine." I said.

We appeared outside of the apartment building and then walked in single file.

Jiro was the first to say anything, "Wait, this means we have to share a bed." he looked to Mitsuru uncertainty. "Don't tell anyone."

"Like I would want to." Mitsuru grumbled. "Idiot."

Jiro shoved Mitsuru, "I heard that."

"Whatever."

"Really? The two of you better knock it off." Shozouki warned. "Now show Kankuro which bed he can sleep in, it looks like he's going to topple over."

"Right this way." Jiro helped Kankuro into their room.

"Um, where will I sleep?" Temari asked. She looks around at the space. "Will I share a room with Ketto?"

"Actually, if Ketto is going to be monitoring Gaara's chakra all night it would be best if he slept in her room." Shozouki said. He then gestured after Jiro and Kankuro. "Would you mind sharing a bed with Kankuro?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." she said. "Well, good night." she then followed the two to the room.

I tugged on Gaara's hand a bit, "Come on, this way."

His eyes widened as I pulled him after me. "It's okay, I don't have to sleep. I don't need to."

"Uncle was right you know, you used a lot of chakra yesterday and you haven't fully recovered yet." I said. "It won't hurt for you to try and get some sleep tonight. Don't worry about Shukaku, it will all be fine." I flicked on the light in the room and closed the door behind us. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers that haven't been touched in more than a day. I could sense that Gaara didn't move yet. I patted the spot in the middle of the bed as I looked at him, "Let's go, you should get as much sleep as you can."

"I-I can't. What if he takes advantage of me just as I'm about to fall asleep?" he asked. "Either way I'm not in Suna, but being that we are no longer enemies of the Leaf I don't want anything to happen to the villagers here."

"How about you take small steps first?" I suggested. "Like taking off your sandals and your scarf that you have wrapped around you."

He sighed but slowly took off his sandals and set them on the floor at the end of the bed. I also took off my sandals and tossed them aside. I doubt I'll be needing them if I'm going to be in this room all night anyway. Gaara also took off his scarf leaving himself in his black ninja attire. He stood there looking uneasy.

I walked over to him and gently pulled him to the bed. I gave him a little push and he complied by getting in the bed. He didn't lay down like I wanted him to, but he sat in the center of the bed, which was a good start. I pulled the blankets up and over his lap before turning to switch off the light.

"I don't remember the last time I was able to sleep. It was so long ago." he said. "Shukaku kept giving me nightmares so it wasn't a peaceful sleep anyway."

"Lay down." I suggested. "Then close your eyes." I sat against the wall facing the bed. It took a moment for Gaara to respond, but he eventually laid down. "Are your eyes closed?"

"No."

"You have to try." I said.

"I'm afraid."

I thought for a bit, how could I get him calm enough so that he could enter a more relaxed state? Maybe if I use some of Isobu's chakra it would work? From what I understand his chakra is more peaceful than mine. All Isobu wants is peace. Maybe if I just ask him to help me calm Gaara he would do it? The best way to transfer that calming chakra would be through touch.

"Sit up for a second." I said. I got off the floor and walked over to the bed. As I walked I took my hair out of the messy bun it was in all day and ruffled it up. I didn't want it to get in the way.

Gaara slowly sat up. I leaned over the bed and started to crawl in place behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I think I heard somewhere that if a person is comforted they are more likely to relax." I replied. I sat behind him with a leg on either side of him and pulled him back against me to lay him down. "Now try to relax." my arms wrapped around his torso in a hug. His body was still tense, but I kind of figured he would be for awhile. I made sure my breathing was even, so that Gaara could match my breathing pattern. Then I thought of Isobu, I wanted to close my eyes because that was the only way I had ever connected to him before, but I didn't want someone to walk in the room and think I was asleep when I was supposed to be watching over Gaara. I should be able to talk to Isobu this way.

I concentrated on Isobu's chakra and the thought of seeing him. After a few moments, I could feel a change in my eyes before they refocused and I was in front of Isobu. I was in the same position as I was before I appeared here, laying down with my arms wrapped around something. I was grateful that Gaara didn't come with me.

"Isobu, I need help soothing the one tails inside Gaara so that he can sleep and replenish his chakra. Can you help me?" I asked him.

"You can do that all on your own, being that our chakra is is nearly one in the same you should be able to use your chakra to reach out to his demon." Isobu said. "Or if you are having doubts, you can focus on my chakra and use that to calm the demon."

My arms tightened around Gaara's invisible figure while I focused on Isobu's chakra and then tried to share that chakra. Slowly, I felt Gaara's body relax. He might not have been sleeping already, but at least he's closer to it.

"Thank you Isobu. I wasn't sure that this would work." I said.

"There isn't much you can't do if you set your mind to it." he said. "Remember that."

"I will." I said.

I spent some more time with Isobu before I left him. All night long I held Gaara close making sure to keep him calm enough so that Shukaku wouldn't stir. He didn't even try to put up a fight.


	13. Discovery

I stayed awake all night holding Gaara in my arms. Shukaku didn't stir at all so I must have used Isobu's chakra correctly. I've never thought about it before, but it is calming. Maybe that's why I stay relatively calm all the time?

The door to my room creaked open a bit and Temari peeked in. A look of confusion crossed her face, "He's actually asleep. I don't remember the last time he's ever done that."

"Is everyone else waking up?" I asked. "I can wake him up?"

"He looks so peaceful, I almost don't want to wake him." she said. A caring look crossed her face as she looked to Gaara. "He's never been this relaxed before."

Gaara moved a bit in my arms and his breathing slightly changed, he was waking up. Temari stayed quiet as if she was afraid of alerting Gaara to her presence and destroying the peaceful atmosphere. Gaara slowly became more awake so I slowly let go of him. Temari smirked as she looked at Gaara, which I didn't understand until I remembered the position we were in.

He sat up and yawned softly. "Did you sleep well?" I questioned.

"I did, I even had peaceful dreams." he said.

I moved from behind him and got off of the bed. I was stuck in that position all night and I really needed to stretch out. My fingers touched my toes then I lifted my arms to stretch them over my head. When I was done I said, "I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to." I moved towards Temari by the door and passed her.

Before I could walk too far away I heard her say, "Gaara, are you blushing?"

I walked to the kitchen to see Mitsuru making food like the other morning. Baki and Jiro were sitting by the table. Shozouki only just walked in behind me. While Kankuro wasn't present at all, he must have still been asleep.

"Lady Ketto, are you hungry?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I said.

Mitsuru turned from the counter and handed me a piece of buttered toast. "Here, have that."

"I just said I wasn't hungry." I was about to place the toast on Jiro's plate when Mitsuru spoke again, this time he didn't turn to face me.

"Eat it, last night you barely touched your food and the day before you hardly ate anything either. Have the toast and a little bit of juice and I won't pester you."

I sighed, I guess the least I could do is eat the toast. I really didn't feel like eating though, hopefully this won't weigh me down all day, it's just toast. Jiro silently handed me his cup full of juice causing me to hold back another sigh. It's orange juice, this will most definitely feel acidic in my stomach.

I started to eat the toast as I continued to stand by Jiro, there weren't many available chairs left so I decided to leave them for Temari and Gaara. Shozouki also remained standing, but he moved himself over towards Mitsuru by the counter and helped himself to some bread for toast. I ate my toast quickly, hoping that I could get it all down before my stomach could realize I ate something when I wasn't hungry and start to ache. The juice Jiro handed to me was downed just as quickly when the toast was gone. When I set the cup on the table near Jiro, he spoke, "We already know that you don't sleep when you're on missions, but Mitsuru and I were talking about it and we think that you don't eat either. When we were in the forest of death and you wouldn't eat the food I found we thought you just didn't trust us but it's more than that. You just don't eat while on missions either do you?"

He's right, they all probably think of that as a weakness. "It's customary for a Mist ninja to take their own life if they are captured by an enemy, but with my skin being so hard by the time I would be able to administer a killing blow to myself I would already be detained by the enemy. So, for a long time I've been adapting my body to harsh conditions that I would most likely endure while being held captive. I can't expect the enemy to feed me and I would stay awake to monitor their movements. That way by the time I've regained enough chakra I could fight my way out."

My teammates were quiet, surprisingly the one to say anything was Baki. "It's quite impressive that you thought of that on your own. How long can you last?"

"Up to ten days, the eleventh day was when my whole body felt heavy, but I was also a bit dehydrated. I think that if I had some water I would have lasted an extra day or two." I said. "Even then I couldn't feel the hunger. I just have to figure out a way to keep my body fully functioning after several days without sleep."

Jiro looked thoughtful. "That actually doesn't sound too crazy."

"I suppose if you have a strong enough will you can make anything happen." Mitsuru said. He was still cooking and didn't bother to turn around. "It would have been nice to know that sooner."

"I guess it just never came up." I said.

Mitsuru put some of the eggs and bacon he was making on a plate with an added piece of toast before setting it in front of Baki without a word. Baki looked confused, he probably wasn't expecting food, but he didn't say anything about it either.

"Is Kankuro still sleeping?" I asked, I suspected that he was but I would still like to know. Is he usually a late riser? Or is he still having trouble adjusting to my chakra?

"Yeah, he hasn't even moved in his sleep last night." Jiro said. "He's still pretty wiped out."

"I see, I can stay with him today. Maybe I can help him adjust." I suggested.

"Lady Ketto, I'm not sure if you would be able to help in anyway." Shozouki said. "It's not like you can teach him how to use your chakra, he still has his own too."

"I know, but I think being that his current condition is my fault I should be the one to help him through the transition." I said. Normally, I don't think I would care, but Isobu really thinks that allies and friends are important so no matter how much I disliked Kankuro in the past I'm going to have to accept that for now we are allies. I could start showing that support by helping him get accustomed to his new chakra. It will probably take some time, but as long as he has someone to help get him through this it might be a bit easier on him.

"Alright, I understand how you feel." he said. "The rest of us will help rebuild the village once we're done eating. We'll be back late again I'm sure."

Gaara and Temari joined us. Temari had a big smile on her face. "There's breakfast, I'm starving." she sat down by Jiro while Gaara sat next to Baki.

Mitsuru made another plate and set it in front of Temari. "I hope you like eggs and bacon."

"Yeah, that's fine." Temari picked up a piece of bacon and took a nibble before shrugging her shoulders and taking a bigger bite. "So are we doing the same thing today as yesterday?"

"Well, hopefully more rebuilding than cleaning." Jiro said. "It's kind of boring to do nothing but clean. I would rather help rebuild those buildings, in a way I would be helping in the development of a village."

"I guess I never thought of it like that." she said.

"I don't think it's something many people care to think about." Jiro said. He played around with his food on his plate a bit. "But I want to make a difference to my village, Mitsuru does too. It's part of the reason why we agreed to become a part of this team. We were asked specifically by the Mizukage to be a part of Ketto's team. We may or may not be a team after we return from Suna, but this is still an opportunity for us. Mitsuru and I will be remembered for being on the same team as the _Demon of the Mist_ if our team dissolves, however we could be remembered as something more than that if we continue to work together."

"You seem to have thought alot about this." Temari said. "I've never given something that much thought before. At least not that far into the future." she glanced to Gaara and then turned back to her food. "How do you know that's what you want to do?"

"Have you ever had a dream? I'm trying to make my dream a reality." Jiro said. "I will be remembered and I will be known as one of the strongest ninja Kirigakure has. People will respect me instead of thinking I'm some weak idiot."

"You are an idiot." Mitsuru muttered. He turned with another plate of food and placed it in front of Gaara.

Jiro glared at Mitsuru. "Stop saying that." he ground out. "Are you still mad about the first exam? I told you, I'm not good with genjutsu, it was an accident. Besides, lady Ketto really hit me hard for that, it should be enough of a punishment."

"Whatever," Mitsuru said. He looked back to Gaara who didn't move to eat. "What's wrong, go on, eat."

Temari now looked to Gaara, "Come on Gaara, you need to eat something. We'll need our strength today." It took a moment, but Gaara picked up a fork and started to eat. Temari smiled softly at him but didn't say anything else.

Everyone finished eating their food before they went to get ready for today. Being that Mitsuru made the food, I washed the dishes and Jiro dried them and put them away.

"Lady Ketto, can I ask you a question?" Jiro said suddenly.

It was just the two of us so I thought it couldn't hurt to answer. " _Hmm?_ "

"I was wondering, do you think we will still be a team after we all come back from Suna?" he asked. He didn't turn to me, he just kept drying the plates I would hand to him. "The three of us, alone with Shozouki, haven't been together long enough to really be considered a team, but I like that we're together. I like getting up and seeing all of us together everyday, it's like we now belong in a team together."

"I'm not sure if uncle Yagura would have a need for us to be in a team anymore. Remember, we only needed a team to participate in the chunin exams." I said.

"I know that, but do you still want to be a part of the team?" he wondered.

I stopped scrubbing the cup I had in hand. Would I want to still be a part of a team? The answer is obvious, I could hardly care if I'm a part of a team. I would prefer not being in a team, but even I understand the advantages of being in one. I started to scrub the cup again and rinsed it before giving it to Jiro. "I don't think I would mind too much if I was."

"Really?!" he exclaimed. "Why don't we do it then? You and Shozouki can teach me and Mitsuru more about our chakra natures. We could all get stronger together!"

"Please stop yelling." I said. Jiro quieted down, but he still had a large smile stretched across this face. "Aren't you a little bit worried about being on a team with me? What will the other Mist ninja think?"

"Who cares about what they think." he scoffed. "None of them have ever done me any favors."

"Your mom?" I pressed. Surely she would have an issue with it.

"No, I don't really care what she thinks." he said. "My whole life I've known that she has never loved me as much as Shiro, and when he died it was painfully obvious that she only cared about him. It's because I've never had someone to care about me that I care so much about others and show empathy. Whatever my mom may think doesn't matter to me."

"I see." Jiro doesn't care about what anyone thinks. He wants to be on a team with me whether or not it would be inconvenient for him.

"Misturo is the same way." Jiro said. "He thinks that by having a connection to you he would be more likely to be placed in a position of power later on in his ninja career."

"How does he figure that?" I wondered.

"The Mizukage respects you, if Mitsuru was on a team with you and you showed enough trust and respect towards him to be on a team with him then the Mizukage may also recognize him." Jiro continued drying the glasses and putting them in the cupboard. "Or something like that, honestly, I don't remember exactly what he said."

Jiro and I finished the dishes by the time everyone was ready to leave. They all met in the entryway of the apartment while I went to my room. Before I disappeared into my room I heard Temari ask about me, "Where's Ketto?"

"It was decided that she would stay here with Kankuro." Shozouki replied. "Let's go, we have a lot to do today."

I heard the door open and if the diminishing chakra signatures were anything to go by, I would say that they all left. Kankuro probably won't wake up for awhile yet, so I should find something to do. I went to the adjoining bathroom when I remembered that I still had bloody clothes in the shower. I could try to see if the blood would be more likely to come out after having soaked for a few days. I turned the water in the bathtub on and waited for it to heat up. While waiting for the water to heat I decided to take a look at the executioner's blade when I remembered that I forgot to clean the blood off of it that night.

In my room, I was surprised to see the blade was already cleaned. My fingertips ran across the blade as I remembered that it was a unique ability the sword had. If anything happens to it like say the blade shatters or cracks, it just needs some blood from its enemies and it will be able to repair itself. That's also how it collects chakra. Maybe that's why I didn't care as much about cleaning the blade, deep down I must have remembered.

Back in the bathroom, I knelt on my knees over the side of the bathtub. Grabbing a bar of soap I started to scrub my clothes. First, I worked on my leggings being that they were a lighter color than my shirt and underwear even though they were still a dark olive color. I made sure to get soap everywhere and to use my nails to scrub. Once I was finished with them, I threw them under the running water and moved on to the rest. My shirt and underwear were black, so I didn't spend as much time scrubbing them, no one would be able to tell if I missed a spot. When I finished with those I swapped them out for my leggings again. Despite my best efforts there was still some blood stained into them. I've had enough experiences with blood to know that it won't come out no matter how hard I scrub. I wrung the water out of them and tossed them into the trash, if I need to I'm sure Jiro will let me borrow some pants again. I turned the water off and wrung out the rest of my clothes before draping them over the rail for the shower curtain to dry.

With my hands dried on a towel I walked back out to the main lounge area of the apartment. I thought I could settle down and relax for a bit on the couch. Though I did feel a bit anxious, I felt as if I was supposed to be doing something but I can't really do anything until Kankuro wakes up. I leaned over my lap and rested my elbows on my knees and my chin resting on top of my hands.

Other than just being there and giving Kankuro my support what could I do to help him with his transition? Chakra control exercises? Or would that be too soon? I'm not sure if he's fully restored his chakra. He should have already, but it took him so long to wake up after the poison was purged from his blood.

I sighed, I should probably start with a formal apology. That would be a good start, I guess, otherwise he might not want me anywhere near him. Would he be afraid of me now? The thought never occurred to me until now, maybe we shouldn't be alone together. I'm not good with predicting what someone else would feel. With Konohamaru the other night it was much easier, I knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. I may not have expressed the appropriate emotions to that loss, but I did have a basic understanding of how to comfort someone else. Now with Kankuro, I'm the source of his grief. The only solution I can think of is to leave him to himself, maybe I shouldn't have stayed behind with him. Then again, he seemed more or less fine at the Hokage tower last night. Maybe he's not actually all that concerned about what I did to him? Who am I kidding? Of course he cares, who wouldn't?

"Where is everybody?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kankuro had emerged from his room wearing his ninja outfit with the hood left down. He looked better than last night, but he must not have been feeling one hundred percent because he didn't bother with his face paint. I wonder why he wears it? He looks better without, I feel like I can take him more seriously this way.

"They all left to help out in the village, I volunteered to stay back with you." I said. I lifted my head out of my hands and stood up from the couch. "Are you hungry? Mitsuru left a plate of food for you."

"I'm starving." he said.

I walked him to the kitchen and got the plate of food I mentioned. Kankuro sat himself at the table while I set the plate down and got him a cup of juice. Then I took a seat in the chair across from him. We didn't talk to each other, Kankuro was too busy eating and I was trying to figure out how to start conversation. Do I apologize for almost killing him first or should I wait for him to bring that bit of information up? I suck at social interactions. I've never actually had to spend time with someone and build a bond through conversation before. I guess I did have sort of a master and student bond with all of the members of the seven ninja swordsmen, and there's Utakata, but that seems different. Utakata was never much for talking, he also had a traumatic experience with his own master when he was a child and has said that he would never have a student because he didn't want to let them down like his master did. He would never admit it but we had a relationship similar to that when we were assigned to be partners in the anbu, he had seniority over me and was the leader of our duo. Also, because of my isolation from other people I didn't realize I acted in an uncivilized way, he sometimes corrected my behavior. The seven ninja swordsmen didn't care about creating strong bonds with anyone, not even their partners, so I hardly think that kind of relationship would help me right now with Kankuro. The point is to apologize and sort of become friends. Actually, I don't care much about being his friend, he can be an acquaintance for all I care. Just as long as we are able to work together with a basic level of understanding of each other and don't try to kill each other again then that should do. But, I think I'm expected to start with an apology.

As I opened my mouth to start, I was stopped when Kankuro put down his fork and suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. I was supposed to be the one to apologize, right? So why did he?

"When we first met, I called you a weak little brat." he said. "I was so certain that you didn't have any chakra and that you just wanted to start trouble by interfering, but it wasn't like that was it. You actually had the ability to do something. How are you able to suppress your chakra? It feels so," Kakuro placed a hand on his chest and continued, "untamable. It makes me feel untouchable, like I'm unstoppable, but it also doesn't feel complete."

"You probably don't feel complete because your body hasn't fully transitioned yet." I said. It almost sounded like bloodlust, but that isn't something that can be transferred to another, at least I don't think so. "As for concealing it, I'll admit that I'm not able to fully conceal it myself. My uncle thought it would be best if he placed the Karatachi family seal on me to fully conceal it. I wouldn't have been much use to him if I couldn't stay hidden while on missions."

"Would I have to have my chakra sealed too?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have to, but we'll see when you've fully recovered." I said. He nodded and picked up his fork to resume eating. "I'm sorry too." he looked to me questioningly, "For poisoning and almost killing you."

"You don't have to apologize." he said. "In that moment we were enemies, you were just doing what you could to help your allies. Either way it all worked out, well mostly, so we're good." he shoved his last forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Are we going to meet up with everyone else?"

"No, I thought we could do some chakra control training." I said. "Have you tried to use your chakra since you woke up?"

"Nah, I didn't feel like I had enough chakra to use any. Even right now I still feel a bit drained, but I'm way better than yesterday." he finished the juice I poured for him and set the cup down. "It should be another day and I'll be good as new."

"Good, we're leaving tomorrow after the funeral." I took his plate and glass from him and quickly washed them and then dried them to put them away.

"You know, I was wondering, did Gaara actually sleep last night?" Kankuro asked.

"He did." I replied.

"The whole night, how?" he wondered. "He hasn't slept since, well I don't remember him ever actually sleeping."

"I used my chakra to calm his chakra network. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep." I said. I wasn't going to reveal any more than that. I would rather Kankuro didn't know that I held Gaara while he slept. I understand to some extent that it isn't proper for a girl to share a bed with a boy who isn't her brother, and for that very reason I won't tell Kankuro because he'll make it a big deal. Honestly, I'm surprised that Temari didn't say anything about it this morning. She seemed more relieved that Gaara slept. "We should get going, we can go to one of the training grounds so that you can practice with your chakra."

"Are you sure that we shouldn't go and help everyone else?" Kankuro asked.

"I think they'll be fine without us. They were probably willing to give you the day off to restore more of your chakra." I said. "Get whatever you need to, we'll go do some training."

"Yeah, alright." he said. "Give me a minute." he went and disappeared into his shared room. I went to my room to get the executioner's blade just incase if he wanted to spar. I put my belt on first and then attached the executioner's blade to it.

As I was walking out of my room, I put my hair up in its high ponytail. Though I paused when I saw that Kankuro had on his face paint. I resumed putting my hair up as I asked, "Why do you paint your face?"

He looked at me a bit confused as if I should know. "Puppeteers' usually dress like this and paint their faces so that they can blend in with their surroundings and their puppets get more attention. You didn't know?"

"No, you are the first puppeteer I've ever met." I said. "So, do they all wear purple face paint?"

"Nah, only the ones from nobility." he said.

"Oh, because you're the Kazekage's son." I realized. He must take his appearance seriously if he put his face paint on and he's still recovering. Other than his face paint, I noticed that he now had his hood pulled up and his puppet on his back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." he said. I led the two of us out of the apartment and down to the street. "You know a place to train here?"

"I saw it the other night." I found a more hidden training ground area when I was looking for Konohamaru. "No one should be there so you can practice with your chakra and we won't be bothered."

" _Hn."_ he seemed to be okay with it. I'm sure he would have said something otherwise.

There were more people out today than there were the last couple of days. They would give me and Kankuro looks of confusion, but they didn't move to engage us. Some people even ignored us all together, they didn't seem to mind us much. We were able to pass through the village at a leisurely pace and without any detours.

The training ground I found was in the forest surrounded by trees. It didn't look like it was used much, so I'm hoping no one would bother us out here, especially if Kankuro has difficulty using his chakra. I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, if the first time we met says anything about his character, I would say that he's prideful of his abilities.

"No one should bother us here." I said. I walked over to one of the stumps sticking out of the ground and sat on top of it. "You can start with whatever you want."

Kankuro removed the puppet from his back and set it down. I watched as he tried to make chakra strings, but everytime they would get close to connecting with his puppet they would just stop. It was as if he didn't have enough energy to make his chakra stretch farther than that. I didn't say anything after he failed a few times, because I didn't think it would help. Kankuro didn't say anything either, but I could see that his body was tense and his teeth were clenched at his frustration.

He tried a few more times without success before I got up and moved his puppet closer to him. He grunted, and that's all he said about it.

"Try again." I said. Kankuro tried again and this time his chakra strings attached to the puppet. "See, it looks like you will have to build up your strength again. It's not the same as it used to be."

"That's what it looks like." he ground out. He tried moving the puppet, but it looked like he could only move it a little bit. "I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought everything would be normal and that I would just have to recover my chakra. It looks like it isn't fully recovered though." he dropped his hold on the puppet causing it to fall to the ground.

"In the hospital did anyone tell you about the changes in your chakra?" I asked. Kankuro was talking as if he didn't know that his chakra is different. If he thought he could do the same things as before then maybe he also didn't know how the change would affect him.

"Just that it wouldn't be the same. They didn't have much time to explain before they took me to the Hokage tower." he said. "How am I alive right now? I thought I was going to die."

"As it turns out, my blood is the cure to the poison I used." I started, "But the chakra in my blood started to consume your chakra. Yours is adapting to mine, but I have no idea why that happened in the first place."

"I've never heard of that happening either." Kankuro said. "Then again, I don't spend much time talking with the medics. Still, I think I would have heard of it. So my chakra is sorta mine but sorta yours?"

"Essentially, yeah." I agreed. "If you think about it, it's still yours. You just have to work on adapting it to you."

He groaned, "That'll take forever. I can hardly control it now." Kankuro slid to the ground on his knees "I really am sorry for calling you weak. I didn't realize at the time that your chakra was this different."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't know. Not many people, if any at all, seal away the presence of their chakra." I said. "You should get up. Keep trying to use your chakra. I bet you'll improve the more you use it."

"Or I'll just exhaust myself faster." he said. He pushed himself off of the ground and stood across from his puppet again.

I moved back to my place on top of the stump and watched. For hours I watched Kankuro struggle to use his chakra strings. He was doing better at moving his puppet, but from the angry grunts he would make I could tell that he still wasn't able to move the puppet exactly as he wanted too. At first, I just quietly watched him. Then after some time I offered him some words of encouragement, he seemed to try just a little bit harder at that. So, I continued to randomly say encouraging things every once in awhile. I thought it was the least I could do considering Kankuro's predicament is all my fault. I even made sure to project the sincerity in my voice, so he wouldn't think I was being nonchalant about his struggle.

"Hey, what are the two of you doing out here?" Naruto came walking out from the tree line. I guess this training area did get used, I was so certain that it was abandoned too.

"We're training." I said. I was hoping Naruto would leave us alone, I didn't want to explain why Kankuro was having difficulty or why we were separated from our teams. It would just be easier that way.

"Like when you taught me how to walk on water?" Naruto wondered.

"Uh, yeah." it's not really like that, but Kankuro is training and I am just observing him, so I suppose it's close enough.

"Can I join you too?!" a smile broke out on Naruto's face. I would love to say yes, but I don't think Kankuro would be up for that.

I was just about to apologize and tell Naruto that he couldn't train with us when Kankuro replied instead, "Sure, I should try some training with someone now. Before, I was just going through the motions."

"Alright, if you're sure." Naruto made some hand signs and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three clones of Naruto appeared and together all four of them charged towards Kankuro who used his chakra strings to pick up his puppet and sent it to attack the nearest Naruto. I almost didn't want to watch, earlier Kankuro was struggling, I can't believe he thought he was ready to fight someone. I was almost certain that he would wait until he fully recovered his chakra, or at least until he could fully utilize it. He still hasn't been able to move his puppet the way he wanted to.

The puppet had a blade appear from under each of its four wrists as it attacked the closest Naruto. That Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke as the blade pierced its flesh. Kankuro also used chakra strings to trip another Naruto that face planted and also disappeared in a cloud of smoke. This left two Narutos, one coming at Kankuro from the left and the other from the right. Kankuro wasn't fast enough to move his puppet to protect himself and the two Narutos punched him at the same time, which sent him flying backwards.

" _Ugh._ " Kankuro groaned as he laid on the ground. "Maybe I wasn't ready for this. I'm still kind of wiped out."

"Don't worry about it." the Naruto that I suspected of being the real one stepped forward and offered Kankuro a hand up. Kankuro looked at Naruto's hand wondering if he should take it before he finally reached out and accepted Naruto's help. They clasped hands and Naruto pulled Kankuro up, he started to wince the longer he held onto Kankuro's hand. Naruto's face fell into a frown as Kankuro managed to get the energy to pull himself up the rest of the way without the help of Naruto. "What was that?" Naruto questioned. "Are you able to take someone's chakra like Jiro can? No, that's not it, I would have been able to see your chakra take mine."

"I don't know what happened, I just touched you." Kankuro said. What's happening? There wasn't a physical exchange of chakra, but that's what Naruto described it as. Can it be something else? What the hell is happening? Kankuro should be fine now, a little drained from losing all of his chakra and nearly dying from poison but he should be mostly fine. "Ketto, do you know what's happening?"

Kankuro inspected the hand that touched Naruto. "Sorry, but I have no idea what just happened." I said. I may not have known what was happening, but I did know who had answers. Shozouki and that medic seemed to know something, yet it was something forbidden to talk about by the order of the Mizukage. If either of us want any answers then Kankuro and I will have to go straight to uncle Yagura for them. He did mention that he may be in a meeting with the feudal lords from the land of Fire to talk about the new Hokage and I didn't really want to interrupt, but I think it will be okay. If uncle Yagura is the one that banned talk about this or whatever Shozouki knows then it would be best to go straight to him about it. "I know someone who would know though, my uncle might know something. Just out of curiosity though, do you feel any different?"

"Huh?" Kankuro's attention was pulled away from his hand. "Well, now that you say that, yeah. I feel the best I have all day."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto grumbled. "Well, I feel completely drained like that one day I was finally able to summon the chief toad for the first time."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Kankuro defended himself.

I got off my stump and walked over to Naruto and Kankuro. "Sorry Naruto, but Kankuro and I are going to go now. We'll see you later."

"Alright, I hope you figure this out." he said. Naruto waved to us and walked away.

"Before we go, give me your hand." I said to Kankuro.

"Uh, why?" he asked. "What if the same thing happens again?"

"Don't worry about it." I grabbed his hand not worrying about what would happen. Kankuro tried pulling his hand away, but I held on to it. "Just wait." I didn't feel anything yet. When Naruto touched him it wasn't instantaneous either, so I held on to his hand a little longer before I felt anything.

What I felt was similar to losing chakra, but it was different too. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I kind of felt a depletion of chakra, yet there was also something else. It was like my energy itself was being taken away. I didn't seem to be affected as much as Naruto was, but I could feel the change.

"Well, do you feel anything?" Kankuro asked.

"I do." I let go of his hand. "I can't explain what it feels like though. My uncle should know what this is about. Come on."

I turned away and started leading our way to the Hokage tower. Uncle Yagura said there would be a meeting with the feudal lords of the land of Fire today, and a part of me thinks he's going to try to sit in on that meeting. I hope he'll be able to step away for a bit to help me and Kankuro out with this. Then again, he might not be able to step away. I've never witnessed a meeting to determine the next kage, but I feel like it would take forever. Picking a new kage is a big deal, that person will be known as the strongest in their village and they will be given a great responsibility to protect the people of that village.

"Do you think this has anything to do with your chakra molding with mine?" Kankuro asked.

"Probably, but I don't know anything other than that though." I said. My fists clenched at my sides, does this really have something to do with me again? Why is all of this happening? Now I know this definitely has something to do with whatever secret uncle Yagura banned everyone from talking about. What the hell could it be anyway? He tells me everything, or at least I thought he did.

"You really don't know anything?" he questioned.

"I really don't." I thought about it for a moment. This wouldn't have anything to do with Isobu would it? No, it wouldn't. No one other than uncle Yagura knows that I'm the host to the three tails, so it can't have anything to do with Isobu. Could there be something wrong with me? I would think that I would know everything there is to know about me, so how can I not know if there's something different?

At the Hokage tower we were unable to find my uncle or Emon who has been with uncle Yagura since we've come to the Leaf village. I wasn't able to find any Mist ninja either, though I knew I wouldn't be able to find any. We did run into Shikaku who I met yesterday.

"Shikaku, isn't there a meeting to determine the next Hokage going on right now?" I asked.

" _Hn,"_ Shikaku looked to me and Kankuro. "Oh, it's you." he said. "The meeting is ongoing, we decided to take a break to collect our thoughts and we'll resume in an hour."

"Have you seen the Mizukage anywhere?" I asked. "I needed to see him about something."

"The Mizukage hasn't been here since this morning." Shikaku said. "He chose not to sit in on the meeting, because he didn't want anyone to think he influenced our decision. Last I heard he was going to oversee the repairs made to the wall surrounding the village."

"I think I know the place, we were cleaning the debris in that area yesterday." I said. "Thanks for the help Shikaku, we'll go there now."

"No problem, you're Ketto right?" he asked. He looked to Kankuro next, "And you're one of those Sand ninja."

"Yeah, I'm Ketto." I said.

"Shikamaru mentioned you the other day." he said. "You were visiting the hospital with him and Naruto."

"I was, I went to check in on Lee but he was still sleeping." I said. "Shikamaru and Mitsuru were playing shogi and Jiro watched them. While Naruto and I told each other about our month of training."

"I see, it's nice to see that you don't live up to the stereotypes of other Mist ninja." Shikaku said. "I better get going, take care."

Shikaku left me and Kankuro to ourselves. "Come on, I know where my uncle will be. That's where we started our clean up yesterday."

"Hey, I was wondering about the other Mist ninja, are they really that cold hearted?" Kankuro wondered.

I directed us out of the Hokage tower and then replied, "It's true, at a young age we are taught not to feel emotion and after the graduation ceremony it's ensured that emotion is nearly completely wiped out. That's partly why we are or still are considered the Bloody Mist."

"I don't think you're that bad." Kankuro said. "I can tell that your emotion is cut off, but in a way, you do care. That's what makes you different than the others."

I didn't respond to Kankuro's claims of me being different than other Kiri ninja. I may not have been obvious in my indifference for pretty much anything, but I know I don't make an effort to show that I care. Most of the time I only care about particular things for reasons different than what should be obvious. I won't show that I care about a person because I care about them, I'll show an interest because it probably affects me. If a teammate is affected I'll care because the mission would most certainly be better to carry out with more than one person, even though I insist that I can do missions on my own, I still acknowledge that I might need some help. Still, I don't like having to rely on other people. When I was in the anbu paired with Utakata I enjoyed having him on missions with me. At the beginning it was because I was new to going on missions for my uncle. Up until that point it was just training, I was never assigned anything until I was partnered up. After I was used to going on missions I was able to go on my own. I missed the feeling of knowing someone was there to watch my back, but I've learned that it's a major risk to trust someone like that not by my own experiences but by seeing what other people have gone through.

I was taking on my own missions for long enough to understand the way things had to be. For a Kiri ninja it depends on how far we've come to becoming the perfect ninja and fully exterminating our link with our own emotions. For example, what is seem as the perfect ninja, someone without emotion to interfere with the mission, wouldn't know they were putting their partner in danger. They might know how to act when in a squad, but when it comes to acting how one should while in that squad it's different. In a way we are more militaristic than any other ninja from the other great nations.

 _I wonder if uncle Yagura would consider me a perfect ninja?_

Kankuro followed me to the wall without saying anything else. When we got to the wall it took me a while to find uncle Yagura, but I managed to find him by his green shawl helping to construct the new section of the wall. I thought he would just oversee the construction and not help himself. I was also a bit shocked to see that all of the ninja helping him were Leaf ninja, there weren't any Mist ninja anywhere.

Instead of calling out to him, I appeared next to him while Kankuro stayed right where I was before. "Uncle, something has happened with Kankuro."

Uncle Yagura put down the hammer he was using to look over to Kankuro. "I could feel his chakra before you arrived, is that what you're talking about?"

"No." I didn't pay much attention to it earlier, but uncle Yagura is right. Kankuro's chakra is greater than this morning. "When he touched Naruto it was like Kankuro was stealing Naruto's chakra only it didn't look like Kankuro was aware of it happening."

"I see," uncle Yagura turned to a Leaf ninja near us. "I'll be leaving for a moment, keep working."

"Understood Lord Mizukage." the ninja turned back to his work.

Uncle Yagura jumped down to Kankuro while I followed him. "It would be best if we talked about this in a more secluded area."

"You mean you know what's happening?" Kankuro asked.

"I do, I was hoping this issue wouldn't present itself, but I knew there was a possibility being that your blood was able to adapt to Ketto's. Still, I need to make sure." Uncle said. He held his hand out to Kankuro to hold his hand. After a moment or two uncle Yagura spoke again, "It's not as strong but it's there."

"What is?" I wondered. "Is it something with my blood?"

"We shouldn't talk about it here." uncle Yagura said. "Let's go to the Hokage tower."

I was curious though, "Is it that thing Shozouki mentioned was banned to talk about?"

"What exactly did Shozouki say?" all of uncles attention was on me, I almost thought I said something that I shouldn't have.

"Just that when Kankuro's body was adjusting to my chakra he had an idea of what as happening, but said it was forbidden to talk about." I said. Carefully, I added, "What was he talking about?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to tell you. It was something that I wanted to keep from you because I would then have to reveal the past to you." uncle looked around, "Follow me to the Hokage tower and I'll tell you. I have to tell Kankuro now that he's been affected."

Uncle Yagura started to walk in the direction of the tower. I fell into step with him while Kankuro took a place at his other side. "Can't you tell us on the way? I want to know."

"Ketto, you're too eager." uncle said.

"You normally don't keep secrets from me." I fired back. Today, I was a bit more outspoken towards him. Usually, I do whatever he says without any argument, but it still bothers me that he kept something from me. Something from my past that I didn't know about. Did he somehow suppress my memory of what happened? Did I suppress my own memory? Why can't I remember anything that he would want me to forget?

Uncle Yagura let out a small sigh, "I thought it was best." He was quiet for awhile before he spoke again, "Ketto, the day you were born I was summoned from the Mizukage's tower to the hospital. I was told that there was unforeseeable complications with your birth and your mother, my sister, died during childbirth."

"During childbirth, I thought you said it was several hours later when she died?" I questioned. I was never told the specifics, just that there was a complication.

"I didn't want you to know the truth, so I lied to you." he said. "The moment she got to hold you something strange happened, it was like you were taking her life force. Every nurse and doctor that held you lost their life because their chakra wasn't great enough to sustain yours. You wouldn't stop crying, but when I held you it all stopped. I remember that you looked up to me and smiled. That was when I decided to raise you."

"How is it that I don't remember I can do that?" I asked.

"Until you were five, you were kept isolated from everyone, even your brother." uncle Yagura said. "I only allowed shinobi with remarkable chakra near you. That whole time I was feeding you my chakra and I tried to teach you to control it, but after your fifth birthday with no progress I decided to seal it away. The seals on your forearms are different than the ones on your biceps to suppress your chakra." I looked down at my bandaged forearm, I've never noticed that it was different than the others. I wonder if Zabuza knew this whole time, not that it would explain his actions, but still he must have known and kept it a secret all of these years. " _It's the true reason why people refer to you as the Demon of the Mist."_

"Now, I've been passed the ability." Kankuro said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to seal it away like I did with Ketto. Your chakra has also grown, it's easy to sense. I might have to seal the presence of that away too." uncle said. "Especially if it continues to grow."

"Do you think that will happen?" Kankuro asked.

"The fact that you've developed any of her abilities shows that you have the potential to develop more. I think your chakra will only continue to grow." uncle said. "But it would be your choice to have the presence of your chakra sealed away. I only sealed away Ketto's so that she wouldn't be targeted. Or at least give everyone one less reason to target her. Everyone seems to want her dead for one thing or another."

Uncle Yagura lead us into the Hokage tower and started to walk to his room. It's probably the only place that we won't be disturbed with the meeting going on. Still, I checked the hallway for anyone while someone flicked on the light.

"Can I undo the sealing when I've gotten more used to my chakra?" Kankuro asked.

"This is a sealing technique that is unique to the Karatachi family. To perform the jutsu we use our own blood, and the blood of a Karatachi is the only thing that can undo the sealing along with the appropriate hand signs." uncle Yagura gestured to the floor where I sat last when he added the last seals to my body. "You will have to take off the top of your jumpsuit so that I can fully access your arms."

Kankuro followed instructions. He detached his puppet from his back and sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Then he pushed back his hood before unzipping his jumpsuit and pulling his arms out of it. The top of the jumpsuit fell to the floor. "So, I won't be able to undo it?"

"I think you should be able to." uncle Yagura said. He knelt in front of Kankuro before he grabbed a kunai and cut the palm of his hand. He put the kunai down and held out his hand for Kankuro's arm. "Ketto, you should perform the sealing."

I detached the executioner's blade from my belt and knelt next to him. I took hold of Kankuro's arm. "I didn't notice the difference between the two seals, can you walk me through it?"

"Of course, first we'll seal away the ability to take another's energy." uncle said. He traced a tribal marking on the floor. "Don't forget the curve here and the added tail, it's what separates the two seals. The one we'll use to suppress his chakra is the incomplete form so that he still has access to his chakra stores."

"Right, I think I've got it." I said. Uncle Yagura held out his bleeding palm to me. I dabbed my fingers into the cut and then started creating the tribal markings on Kankuro's forearms making sure to remember the particulars of the mark.

"Good, now the hand signs are Saru, Uma, Ushi, Ne." uncle said. I did the hand signs he said and I watched as the bright red blood turned black. "The seal seems to be strong. Now the next one."

I moved to Kankuro's upper arms and proceeded to mark them, remembering the more simplistic marking. This time I was able to create the symbols faster now that I was used to them. Then I performed the hand signs to active the seal. The red of the blood darkened to black once again. Kankuro was left with black tribal markings all over his arms.

"Woah," Kankuro looked at the markings in awe. "That looks pretty cool."

Uncle Yagura got off the floor and crossed the room to grab a roll of bandages from a drawer. "Next is the hard part."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked. "That seemed pretty easy."

"You can't tell anyone about the seals or what they do. You'll have to keep them concealed at all times. Too many questions will be asked about them, why you have them, where you got that ability, there will even be questions about your chakra. It would be best if this doesn't come back to Ketto, so I'm going to have to ask you to keep this from your siblings too." uncle said. He handed Kankuro the roll of bandages and just held them for a moment.

"It doesn't feel right, but you're right, questions will be asked." Kankuro said. He slowly started to wrap up his left forearm. "Having to explain everything would just make it complicated. I still can't figure out how all of this happened, but I understand why it would be better to keep this a secret."

"Thank you Kankuro." I said. Kankuro doesn't know all of my secrets, but it's nice to share this burden with someone. I didn't know about my ability to steal other peoples chakra, though I do now. Kankuro is going through the same thing I am right now, having to hide a dark ability and suppress our overbearing chakra signatures. I saw Kankuro struggle to wrap his other arm so I offered my help. Once I was finished he put his jumpsuit back on and lifted his hood again.

"I should get back to the wall to help with construction. I want to get as much done before we leave tomorrow." uncle said. "The two of you should go back to training, which is what I assume you were doing when you found out about that ability."

"We were." I said. I grabbed the executioner's blade and reattached it to my belt. "We'll be going now, thank you for your help. Let's go Kankuro." He swung his puppet over his shoulder and followed me.

Together, Kankuro and I walked out of the Hokage tower.

"Ketto, would you know of a way I could learn to control my chakra faster?" Kankuro asked.

I thought about it, how did I learn to control my chakra? "In my village, before you can enter the kenjutsu academy you have to have mastered walking on water. It requires you to focus your chakra into your feet and maintain a constant flow of output adjusted to the waters currents."

"That sounds complicated." he mumbled.

"In Kirigakure children have it mastered by ten." I said. "It's not that hard, you just have to concentrate on your chakra flow. Eventually, you won't even have to think about it."

He sighed, "Will you teach me how to walk on water?"

"Sure, let's go to the hot spring. Try to keep up." I started jogging to the hot springs with Kankuro hot on my tail.

"Slow down!" he yelled. "You're going too fast!"

"It'll be good exercise." I wasn't even using Isobu's speed, I was trying to run at a normal pace but it seems like I was still too fast. Then again, Kankuro hasn't completely recovered from the toxin from the black coral. I slowed my pace for him to catch up and stopped completely on the same bridge Naruto brought me to when I taught him how to walk on water. "I've already explained it to you, now I'll show you how to do it." While Kankuro was catching his breath I removed the executioner's blade and stuck it in the ground. Then I walked over to the water, focusing my chakra on my feet I prepared to walk on the water. I walked to the middle of the little stream and turned to Kankuro. "Make sure you take off your puppet, you might not get it the first try."

He pulled off his puppet and left it laying by the executioner's blade. "This is going to suck."

"Give it a try, I think this will progress your chakra control faster than it would if you struggled with trying to get your puppet to move how you want it to." I said.

Kankuro sighed, he walked to the edge of the stream to see that there wasn't a bank and that the stream was deeper than one would expect. I was kind of shocked when I first saw it too, but what did I really expect from a manmade hotspring? Kankuro braced himself for his first step and moved. His foot managed to maintain chakra control effectively enough, until he brought his other foot up to take a step. Then he lost his hold and fell face first into the water. I didn't laugh at him, I already knew he wasn't going to get it on the first try, no one ever does.

I waited for him to pull himself out of the water before I said anything. "You lost concentration when you went to take a step. You need to keep focused on what you want to happen."

Kankuro turned to me to show his skin reddened from the water, surprisingly his face paint didn't wash off. "Fine, I'll try again."

We stayed out here for hours and Kankuro never complained. I was almost certain that he would at some point, he didn't really get the hang of walking on water until we were a few hours into it. Everytime he fell, I gave him advice on how to get it right the next time. He didn't even ask for breaks. I don't think I've ever seen someone this determined to get something right before. Within a few hours Kankuro was able to stand on the water for forty-seven seconds. Usually it would take several days for someone to get that far because the lack of progress would deter them from continuing.

Slowly, the sun began to set. That was when I first suggested to Kankuro that we go back to the apartment, but he wanted to wait. While he was trying to master walking on water I stood in place. At some point I got bored and started doing sprints on the water. I even practiced some sword movements without my sword, the basic fundamentals were most important. Kankuro didn't say anything about me showing off. I think watching me effortlessly on the water is part of what pushed him into continuing.

Occasionally, I would run passed him really close on purpose to see if he would lose concentration. I thought it would be best if he got as much training in tonight as he could, I doubt there would be a big enough water source in Suna for him to continue this training. Maybe that's why he's pushing himself so hard? He wants to progress as much as he can because he knows he won't have the chance to continue.

Suddenly, I ran at Kankuro with my fist raised and aimed to punch him in the chest. He blocked with his arms crossed over his chest and was pushed back two steps, but he stayed on top of the water. "You've come far today, how about we call it a day?"

"I can do better." he said.

"No, we should go." I insisted. "The sun set an hour ago, I'm sure everyone else beat us back to the apartment and are wondering where we are."

"I won't have another chance like this again, I have to work on it some more." he argued.

I grabbed his arm and started to pull him off of the water. I made it three steps before he fell. I continued to drag him out of the water. "You have to admit that you progressed so much today. You didn't know how to walk on water, but now you can at least stand for a few minutes. Think of how that will translate to your chakra strings with your puppet?"

"I guess I didn't think about it." he looked over to his puppet that was still by the executioner's blade. That was when I recognized the look on his face.

"We are not staying so that you can try it out." I said. I let go of his arm and grabbed the executioner's blade to attach to my belt. "Come on. I bet Temari is wondering where you are, she seems to worry about all of you."

"Alright, fine, we'll go back." he grumbled. He picked himself off of the ground and grabbed his puppet. Then we left to go back to the apartment.

Before I opened the apartment door, I braced myself for my teams reaction to not being here when they got back. They all seem to be keeping an eye on me still because they think I'm going to just up and leave again, which I kind of understand. It's still annoying.

I opened the door to the apartment and saw Jiro practically fly off the couch towards us. "Lady Ketto, where have you been?!" the look on his face reflected one I would associate with worry. However, the look on his face changed to one of anger when he was standing in front of me and Kankuro. "Why does it look like you tried to kill Kankuro again?"

"What are you-" I looked to Kankuro and really looked at him. His jumpsuit was drenched, the hood pulled back to expose his face more. The purple paint that was on his face was trailing down his face, some parts were completely rubbed off. His face looked tired and his body was slouched forward in exhaustion. "I didn't do that."

"Oh yeah?" Jiro ground out. "Who did it then?" Jiro crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for a response.

"He did it to himself." even I knew that sounded ridiculous. "He really did."

Jiro lowered his voice, "Damn it Ketto, we're supposed to be friendly with them. Not beat the shit out of them."

"Wait a minute." Kankuro butt in, "I really did do this to myself. Ketto was teaching me chakra control by teaching me how to walk on water."

"What?!" Jiro exclaimed. "Lady Ketto was training with you?! I didn't even get to train with her yet!"

"Stop pouting Jiro." Mitsuru appeared from the dining area. "She doesn't have an obligation to train you so leave her alone."

"Still, it's not fair." Jiro pouted. Mitsuru hit Jiro upside the head pretty hard. "Ow! What was that for?!" Jiro clutched his head in pain.

"I heard you accuse lady Ketto of terrorizing Kankuro." Mitsuru said. "You still need to learn to trust her. I've accepted that she left us behind to go to the land of Waves. You need to remember that she didn't have any reason to inform us that she would be leaving, but we're a real team now. It won't happen again."

"Stop making me look like the bad guy. You were equally as upset." Jiro said.

"I just told you that I got over it." Mitsuru shot back. Mitsuru turned away from Jiro as if he couldn't be bothered by anything else he has to say. "Kankuro, you should go change before you get sick from the cold. That's the last thing you need right now. When you're done, Temari made food for everyone."

"Good, I'm starving." Kankuro walked off to his shared room.

"Lady Ketto, I know you haven't been eating lately because you've been trying to condition yourself to not need to eat as much, but you need to eat today." Mitsuru said. "Temari made food for everyone and she was excited for everyone to try it. You need to eat something."

"But I'm not hungry, have you ever eaten something when you were already full?" I asked.

"I guess, you feel like your going to burst." Mitsuru said. He seemed to think about it before he said, "At least drink something, tea, water, juice, I don't care. Just try not to seem disrespectful. Temari really was looking forward to sharing the food with all of us."

I let out a small sigh, maybe if I ate a little I won't upset my stomach. This morning I ate my toast fast and I was okay. The orange juice didn't even bother me and I was sure that it was going to make me feel like puking all day. I should be able to eat something for Temari. "I'll try. That's all I can promise."

Mitsuru let out a puff of air, "I guess that's better than nothing."

Shozouki walked out of the dining area. "I thought I heard you out here."

"You probably heard Jiro, he's always too loud." Mitsuru said.

"Am not!" Jiro yelled while getting in Mitsuru's face.

"I rest my case." Mitsuru mumbled.

"The two of you should stop fighting." Shozouki said. "It's getting late, you should turn in for the night. We'll be traveling to Suna tomorrow and I want you all well rested, Ketto that goes for you too." I didn't argue with him, I just nodded to agree. "Now everyone get moving."

"Yes, sir." Jiro mumbled. He walked off with Mitsuru following him into their room.

I went to my room first to put away my executioner's blade. Then, I walked towards the dining area and passed Baki on the way. He barely spared me a glance as he walked by. In the small dining area that was connected to the kitchen Temari and Gaara were both sitting at the table finishing their meal.

"Oh, hey Ketto." Temari greeted. "I take it Kankuro is back too?"

"He's changing, he'll be right out." I replied.

Temari got up from her spot. "Have a seat, I'll make you a plate of food."

"Uh, thanks." I took a chair and sat down.

"Get me some too, I'm starving." Kankuro joined us, taking the seat next to me with a smile on his face. "I've had one heck of a day."

Temari put a plate heaping with food in front of each of us. She made curry, with meat and vegetables over a serving of white rice. The sauce of the curry was very red, it was bound to be hot from all of the spices. Would spices upset my stomach?

Kankuro quickly dug into his food as if he hadn't seen anything like it in years. Temari sat in her chair again. "If it's too spicy for you then I made some extra rice. Jiro couldn't handle the curry either." Temari said.

"It's not that." I said. I picked up a spoon and picked up a bunch of the curry with a little bit of rice. I took a bite and savored the taste. It wasn't as hot as I thought it would be.

"You hardly ate anything last night. When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Temari asked.

"A few days, honestly I'm not sure my body can handle this. I apologize in advance if I can't keep it down. It really is delicious." I said. I kept shoveling spoonfuls of curry into my mouth. It really was very good, and my stomach was doing well. I think I'll be able to finish this without a problem.

"Ketto are you-" Temari looked at me shocked, "Are you starving yourself?"

"Not quite." I thought about it for a moment, "Actually, I guess I am starving myself. Though it's nothing for you to worry about." I said nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kankuro demanded. "Starving yourself isn't something we can just let go."

"Wait a minute." Temari said, " We should just leave her alone. Sometimes girls fast to lose weight." she looked away as she continued, "I'll admit that I've done it once too."

"That's not it." I brushed off her confession.

"Then what is it like?!" she demanded. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"It's to condition my body to be able to function under the most extreme circumstances." I continued to eat as I explained. "I'm sure you remember from the first stage of the chunin exams that if a Kiri nin is captured by the enemy it's our responsibility to take our own life in order to preserve the villages secrets."

"I remember." Gaara said. "It intrigues me how someone could die for the sake of their village without question. I could never see myself doing something like that, my village has never done anything for me but ostracise me."

"My village hasn't done me any favors either." I said. I stopped eating for a minute. "For as long as I can remember all of the citizens of the land of Water have called me the _Demon of the Mist_. Still, I protect the ideals and integrity of Kirigakure not for its people but for my uncle even if he isn't the best person. I still owe him my life, and I respect him."

"What does this have to do with you not eating?" Kankuro asked.

"If I was ever in the situation where I was captured by enemy ninja there would be no way for me to take my life in the spur of the moment. My skin is too hard to make an effective killing blow." I said. "I would most likely be taken in for questioning or I might be tortured, whichever comes first. I would need to assess the situation over the course of several days, so I've been conditioning myself to go for days without any kind of re-cooperative actions."

"So it's more than just not eating." Temari stated shocked.

I nodded and continued to eat. "On the eleventh day without eating or sleeping I nearly collapsed. I'm certain I'll be able to last longer this time, Mitsuru made me eat something this morning and he guilted me into eating now. He said it would be rude of me not to." I finished the rest of my rice and curry before I pushed myself out of my seat and took my dishes to the sink. I quickly washed them and set them out to dry.

Gaara stood up from his place at the table. "Ketto, would it be okay if you did the same thing as last night?" He had a blush on his face as he asked.

" _Hn,_ sure." I said. Gaara grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to our room. I could hear Kankuro choking on his food behind us.

Gaara let go of my wrist once we were in the room. I took my hair out of its ponytail and kicked off my sandals before I walked over to the bed. I seated myself in the middle just like last night, Gaara placed himself in front of me again and leaned back against me. He pulled up the blankets around us before he got comfortable.

My arms wrapped around him and I started to use my chakra to lull him into a more peaceful state. We were quiet, I would have thought Gaara fell asleep already but I knew better. He was relaxed, not to a degree that he would have fallen asleep not yet anyway.

"Last night I dreamt of my mother." Gaara said. "She held me in her arms and said that she loved me. I don't know much about her, just that she loved my father and my siblings. My uncle Yashamaru always used to say that my sand protects me on its own, that it's really the love of my mother that's protecting me."

"At least you had the chance to meet her, even if it was in a dream." I said. "I've never met my mother either. Uncle Yagura says that she was his older sister and that her name was Moka. She was a hunter ninja, they are in charge of hunting down and disposing missing ninja. I don't even know if she wanted me. There are twelve years between me and my brother, I know that they weren't expecting me."

"I guess neither of us will ever know." he said. His breathing evened out and I knew he fell asleep.

I made sure to maintain a constant flow of chakra between us as I turned to my own thoughts. At a young age, I decided that I didn't care if either of my parents wanted me. I always pushed the thoughts out of my head because I didn't see the point in worrying over something that I would never truly know the answer to. It also puts a weight on your mind, one that I didn't need. Still, I found myself thinking about it. Would they have wanted me? Would they be proud of me?

I stayed awake for most of the night before I remembered what Shozouki said. The last thing I remember was slowly dozing off and wondering if I could still maintain chakra flow so that the Shukaku wouldn't awaken in the middle of the night.


	14. Hello's and Goodbye's

"Don't you dare wake them up." a voice whispered. Slowly, I started to wake up. I didn't open my eyes yet, I was still too far in my subconscious for that. I was just starting to feel everything again, the blankets surrounding me, and the added weight pressed against my body.

"But we need to get ready." another voice whispered, this one I recognized as Mitsuru.

"Hey what's taking so long?" Kankuro asked. He was louder than the other two, it sounds like he just got here. "W-wait, what's going on here?"

"Shh! Let them sleep." Temari said. I opened my eyes to see Temari trying to shush Kankuro. Mitsuru was watching me and Gaara.

"Oh, you're awake." Mitsuru stated. Temari and Kankuro's heads snapped in my direction. Kankuro was blushing a bit while Temari looked disappointed. "That anbu, Emon, dropped off some clothes for us to wear to the Hokage's funeral. You should get changed so we can leave soon." Mitsuru was holding a pile of black clothes, I'm sure they matched the ones him and Temari were already wearing.

I nodded and looked down at Gaara. He must have rolled around while we were sleeping and now his head was on my stomach with an arm wrapped around my waist. How do I get out of his hold without waking him up?

I carefully moved my arms to try not to wake him. Before I could make another move Jiro burst into the room. "Lady Ketto are you ready?!" his loud voice caused Gaara to stir. Jiro's eyes got really wide. "What are you doing in bed yet, it's not like you to sleep in."

Kankuro stared at Jiro and Mitsuru baffled. "How can the two of you not be blushing at this? It's not right for a girl and a guy to share a bed and not be related."

"It's not like they did anything worth fussing over." Mitsuru said. "Besides, it's hard for Mist ninja to express feelings, so I highly doubt that what you're implying actually happened."

"It's not hard for me to express feelings." Jiro grinned.

"You're an abnormality." Mitsuru said.

"You're an abnormality." Jiro shot back.

"Real original." Mitsuru muttered.

Gaara pushed himself up and away from me taking all of the blankets with him. He turned to everyone else in the room. "What are you all doing in here?"

"I've come to wake lady Ketto." Mitsuru said. Mitsuru placed the pile of clothes he was holding on the edge of the bed. Then he turned to me and gave me all of his attention. "Lord Mizukage would like to see you before the funeral."

"And the rest of you?" Gaara wondered.

"Oh, um, we were just leaving." Kankuro started to push Temari and Jiro out of the room with him .

"I can't believe you woke them up. Didn't you see how cute they were?" Temari glared at Jiro.

"What are you talking about?" Jiro asked. "Lady Ketto can kill me with a single touch, how is that cute?"

"Not what I meant you idiot! Did you really not see how cute they looked together?" Temari and Jiro were pushed all of the way out of the room by a heavily blushing Kankuro.

With them gone, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up to stretch. With my arms over my head I could feel the material of my shirt rise up to expose some of my bandaged stomach, but I didn't care enough to pull it down. "Did Emon say where my uncle would be?" I asked. I moved to stand at the end of the bed and examine the outfit Emon brought. I picked it up and held it in front of me, a piece of clothing fell on the floor. The piece I was holding was a black kimono styled outfit that looked like it would go down to my knees. My brows furrowed, why did it have to be a dress? I've never worn one before and the thought of being that exposed bothered me. I picked up the piece that fell on the floor and saw that it was a pair of black shorts, at least I won't be too exposed.

"Lord Mizukage will be at the Hokage monument before the funeral begins." Mitsuru said.

"Thank you for the message." I said. I gathered my clothes and started to walk towards the adjoined bathroom, "I'll see you and Jiro at the funeral."

In the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it before starting to change. I didn't have to replace the bandages on my arms or my stomach because they weren't dirty, but I did have to change the bandages on my shins. It was the only way for me to get my leggings off and reusing bandages is sometimes difficult, so I'll just put new ones on. First, I quickly took off my top and replaced it with the black kimono styled outfit. Then, I went to work on the bandages on my shins. I didn't want to ruin my leggings and the only way to not do that would be to sit down and unravel the bandages myself instead of cutting then off with a kunai or a scissors like I normally would. I remembered that uncle Yagura was waiting for me so I unwrapped my bandages faster. As soon as the last of the bandages was off, I pulled down my dark olive leggings and replaced them with the short tight black shorts. I grabbed a fresh roll of bandages from by the sink and started to rewrap my shins from my ankles to just below my knees. While I was wrapping my legs I took notice of the black seals stained into my pale skin, now I was able to see the difference between these and the ones on my forearms.

Once I finished wrapping my shins, I stood up and examined myself in the mirror. I was wrong, the kimono didn't quite go to my knees, there was still three inches of my thigh exposed. It was kind of strange, all my life my uncle dressed me like a boy. I never had the chance to wear girly things, not that I ever showed an interest in those kinds of things anyway. I was always focused on my training and getting stronger. The thought of looking or even acting like a girl never crossed my mind. Now looking into the mirror I saw myself as attractive. The outfit itself wasn't that flattering, it's just that seeing myself in a dress made me look at myself in a different light. I have an athletic build, my skin is pale but I don't look sickly. My eyes are steel grey and seem to hold a sparkle of knowing, my time doing missions with Utakata in the anbu gave me so much experience. I believe that's what gave me the aura of authority that I seemed to possess. Then there's my hair, the royal blue tresses were mused from sleeping though it seemed to look nice enough. My hair fell to the backs of my knees, a few tresses resting in front of my shoulder to fall down my chest. The smaller pieces that I could never get to fit into my ponytail framed my face like they always did, but this time there was more hair framing my face. I've never paid much attention to my face before, it looked pleasant enough. I wonder what it looks like if I smiled? Why am I thinking about smiling to myself in a mirror?

I turned away from the mirror, I decided to keep my hair down out of respect for the Hokage, and left the bathroom. In the bedroom Gaara just finished putting on his funeral outfit and was sitting on the bed to put his sandals on. My sandals were on the other side of the room, I grabbed them and sat on the other side of the bed to put them on. When I was finished I stood, "I'll be seeing you at the funeral." I did the hand sign for the transportation jutsu and disappeared leaving black coral dust in my wake.

I reappeared in front of the Hokage monument where I found Konohamaru the other day. I didn't see uncle Yagura around, but I was able to feel his chakra so I knew he was here somewhere. He felt close and far away at the same time, which confused me a bit until I noticed a figure clad in black on top of the monument overlooking the village. The light hair helped identify them as uncle Yagura, I used the transportation jutsu one more time to appear next to him.

"It's nice to see you Ketto." he said. He was still overlooking the village and didn't turn to me. It looked like he decided to forgo his Mizukage's robes in favor of black funeral attire today. I never really thought about the respect uncle Yagura must have had for the older man until recently after he died. Instead of going back to Kirigakure after Hiruzen Sarutobi's death uncle Yagura decided to stay here in Konoha to help the people here get back on their feet. He could have left them to figure everything out on their own but he didn't. Also, choosing not to wear his Mizukage's robes to a funeral of another kage? He had no reason not too, uncle Yagura must have seen Hiruzen as a friend or mentor of some sort.

"You wanted to see me before the funeral?" I asked. With my arms at my sides the ends of my sleeves brushed against my bandaged wrists. It felt odd to have something else covering my arms other than bandages.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I had the chance to tell you some information before you left to Suna." he said. He looked away from the view of the village to me. "Before that though let me say how beautiful you look. You've truly grown Ketto, I'm not sure when, but you're not that little girl that would constantly demand a mission from me anymore. You're not the lonely child you've always been. Now, you have friends and I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" I didn't think uncle Yagura cared about that kind of thing. I just thought he wanted me to be strong so that I could keep doing missions for him.

"Everyone needs at least one friend Ketto." he said. A small smile appeared on his face. "Hiruzen Sarutobi was my friend. He was much older than me, but we got along and helped each other when the other needed the help. I think it's important for you to have at least one friend so that you can experience that too."

"I didn't think you cared if I had any friends." I said. "It didn't seem to be something that was all that important."

"As a Mist ninja it's not, but I want you to become better than any other Mist ninja." he said. "To do that, you need to be more comfortable doing what other Mist ninja wouldn't do while still remembering who you are."

"I think I understand." I said. I would still know the way of a Mist ninja, but I'll be able to connect with other people to bring us all together. It reminds me of uncle Yagura, he has done the same thing. I didn't know until recently that Hiruzen was actually his friend, but it's touching to know that uncle Yagura isn't who I thought he was.

"You need to hold on to these friendships for as long as you can." he placed a hand on my head. "Treasure them, like how you treasure your time with me."

I looked to him curiously, he knows how much I value my time with him? Was I that transparent? I must have looked too eager everytime he had time to do some training with me. Either way he's asking me to keep a tight hold on these new bonds.

"I will." I could promise to maintain those friendships, but I know that a promise is one thing. Putting in the effort to actually keep these ties might be more difficult. "What was that other information you had to tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't forget about that easily." uncle Yagura sighed slightly. He withdrew his hand from my head as he continued, "I've decided to tell you the truth about the Akatsuki."

"I thought you said they weren't something I should worry about?" I asked. That's what he said when I first got back from the land of Waves and he found out that Hidan and Kakuzu wanted to kill me and take me for my bounty.

"I didn't want it to distract you from the chunin exams." he said. "Actually, for right now the only thing you have to worry about is for them wanting to take your life for a high bounty. Though, I have received information from several sources that the Akatsuki are planning on collecting all of the tailed beasts from their jinchuuriki. I'm not sure for what purpose, but it isn't something that can be avoided. We can buy time, maybe another few years, at that time someone will have discovered the truth."

"How would anyone find out?" I wondered. "We've kept this secret for almost fifteen years. I won't say anything and I know you won't say anything. No one else knows."

"Actually, more people know than you may think." uncle Yagura said. I could feel my eyes slightly widen, I didn't think anyone other than the two of us knew the truth about me being a jinchuuriki. "Ao knows, or at least I suspect him of knowing. Your seals may conceal your chakra signature, but Ao's byakugan can see the chakra in your seals. He knows that something is not right."

I remembered Ao, he was just a hunter nin. Only he has more skill than any regular hunter ninja. When he was younger, he fought on the battlefields of the third shinobi war and one of his rewards was an eye of someone from the Hyuga clan. In the years following the war, Ao was able to master the use of the Byakugan. I really shouldn't be surprised that Ao has the ability to see the chakra within the seals on my body. It's even more shocking that he hasn't said anything about it to anyone over the years. Then again, maybe he would rather keep that information to himself. I'll admit that the system of power is corrupt in Kirigakure, Ao probably kept that information to himself because of what would have happened if the wrong person found out.

"Is it possible for anyone else to know?" I asked.

"No, a few people may suspect something is strange about you, but they associate that as having something to do with the circumstances surrounding your birth." he said. "So, there really isn't anything for you to worry about. I believe Ao will keep this secret, I trust him more than I trust anyone right now."

"Is this all that you wanted to tell me? You wanted me to know I will be a target of the Akatsuki at some point in the future." I said.

"There's more." he said. He looked out to the village below us again. "It hasn't been confirmed officially yet, but a part of me knows it to be true."

"What is it?" I watched him, but he still wouldn't look to me.

"Kisame Hoshigaki is a part of the Akatsuki." he said. "You will have to come to understand that he may not have caused you any harm in the past, but you must know that he will kill you. I understand that he cared for you and that he still might to some extent. However, that doesn't mean you can let your guard down."

No one has mentioned Kisame since he left Kirigakure. I knew he was a comrade killer, everyone knew, yet that still didn't bother me. He gave me attention when nobody else bothered too. Zabuza didn't care enough to treat me like a sister, he was too focused on my training. That was also when uncle Yagura was too busy with his Mizukage duties to pay either of us any attention. Kisame was always there for me even though it was against the code of a Kiri ninja to care about anyone, especially if that person wasn't blood related. I admired Kisame because he was the big brother figure that I wished Zabuza was.

"Don't worry, I won't let Kisame catch me off guard." I said. "I know that when he was guarding a squad of the cypher division they were ambushed by Leaf ninja and Kisame decided to kill his comrades in order to protect our secrets. I also know that he killed his own master, Fuguki, when it was discovered that he was leaking intel to other villages. I promise I won't let Kisame surprise me."

"I wasn't worried about you." uncle Yagura said. He finally turned to me. "It was just a warning Ketto, no need to get all riled up. I believe in you." he smiled slightly and turned around away from his view of the village. He held out a hand to me. "Shall we get going? We don't want to be late." I almost nearly forgot about the funeral we were supposed to attend. I didn't feel as if we were late, I came here with extra time to spare, but I feel as if it's almost time to pay our respects. Instead of taking his hand, I started to walk ahead of him. I could hear him sigh, "You know Ketto, to comfort someone all it takes is a touch."

I stopped to wait for him to catch up with me. "I'll be sure to remember that next time."

Together the two of us walked to the cemetery for the funeral. We weren't late, which is good but it took us a little while to find Shozouki and the others. It wasn't too difficult to find them, in the end I just looked for Gaara's vibrant red hair. They were near the front off to the right. The sight of them was strange. Mitsuru's face held a look of indifference, but the closer I got to him, I was able to see that in his crystalline eyes there was a hint of sorrow. Jiro looked visually upset, his is the most expressive out of the three of us. It isn't a surprise that the death of people from another nation affects him in this way. It was strange watching the varying degrees of different emotions running across their faces. Especially Temari and Kankuro. I didn't think Kankuro would care much about the loss of the Hokage or of some of the Leaf villages shinobi, but he looked troubled. As for Temari, I thought she would try to put on a brave face being that she is the oldest out of their group, so it was shocking that it looked like she was about to cry.

I tried to think about this situation from their perspective and I tried to understand their strange reactions. What if their reactions weren't strange? Their village partnered up with another to try and overtake this one. They probably feel as if these deaths are all their fault even though they were just used as pawns and kept in the dark about what was really happening. I suddenly realized why Temari would shed tears for a bunch of strangers, she knows that once she gets back to Suna this same scene is waiting for her. I nearly forgot that the Kazekage was their father. It must have been hard for her to comprehend how her father, the strongest shinobi in their village was killed and someone else impersonated him. How would I feel if I found out my father was killed and I was taking orders from someone else without knowing? Maybe that's not an appropriate question, I never had any emotional ties to my father or my mother. What if someone pretended to be uncle Yagura and used me as a weapon? Would I even be able to tell the difference?

Then there's Gaara, he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't seem to be bothered with being here, he also didn't seem affected. I wonder if he has thought about his father since he discovered his death? If he did, I can imagine that he would recall all of the devious things his father did to him like turning his own son into a weapon of war and then essentially tossing him aside.

Konohamaru was also over here. I decided to stand next to him with uncle Yagura settling on my other side. The poor kid was struggling to hold in his tears. They ran down his face, which he tried to fiercely wipe away and put on a brave face. He also tried to wipe away the snot that ran down from his nose. I may not fully understand the feeling of the emotion that Konohamaru is experiencing, but I understand through observation of other people an idea of how he is feeling. Through my own experience from when I was uncontrollably crying at Zabuza's grave, I understood that the more you tried to hold back your emotion the more powerful the emotion became.

I remembered what uncle Yagura said about a single touch being enough to comfort someone and placed a hand gently on Konohamaru's shoulder. "You will bring yourself more pain if you try to hold in your emotion."

He sniffed, the tears freely falling now. Konohamaru launched himself at me wrapping his arms around my waist. I tensed up for a moment, not expecting that kind of reaction. I looked to uncle Yagura to see him with a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him now knowing that he probably wanted to see me in an uncomfortable situation. I slowly relaxed when I realized Konohamaru wasn't going to let go. The child looked up to me, "Is this how you felt when your brother died?"

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth, before I could say anything I decided not to. Konohamaru doesn't need to hear that Zabuza and I didn't really have familial bonds of feeling towards each other. I don't want to upset Konohamaru more by having to explain our upbringing without love or any other kind of affection. Maybe, I would tell him the truth one day, but not today, not when he's mourning the loss of someone who is precious to him. "I'm not certain that I've experienced the same feeling as you are now because everyone mourns differently, but I bet it's a similar feeling." I still don't know how to explain the way I felt when I cried for Zabuza. Alone? Abandoned? Forgotten?

I looked at the faces of everyone else, they were all sorrowful too. I saw a picture of the third Hokage set out with other pictures of people who were killed. It made me wonder if that is what I would feel like if uncle Yagura died. It's hard to picture uncle Yagura dying, he's one of the strongest shinobi I know. If he were to die I think it would be on his own terms and not because someone overpowered him, but I also have to remember that he isn't invincible.

The funeral commenced and rain started to fall reminding me of Kirigakure. One of this villages elders, the man, began to speak. "We are gathered here to not only honor the third Hokage, but all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village would survive."

Slowly, one by one we all placed a white flower as an offering in front of the pictures. I'm not sure where my flower came from, someone must have gotten one for me. Throughout the funeral Konohamaru stayed close to me. Most of the time he stayed attached to my hip and I let him. He needed someone to comfort him even if it was me and I hardly knew what I was doing.

At the end of the funeral the rain stopped and the clouds cleared to show the sun. "Konohamaru, are you okay to be by yourself? I have to leave the village now." I said.

He sniffed and pulled away from me. He rubbed his eye with his hand to dry up his tears. "I should be fine now."

"Have you found new living arrangements?" I wondered. I remembered that Konohamaru lived with the third Hokage and he was worried about what he would do now that he's gone.

"My uncle Asuma is having me live with him." he said. "It'll take some getting used to, but I won't be alone anymore."

"That's good." I said. I placed my hand on top of his head like uncle Yagura does to me and said, "Until next time Konohamaru."

"Goodbye Ketto." he mustered up a smile for me and I gave him a small one back. I left him there as I saw Asuma approach and I joined my group who already started to leave the area.

"Ketto, wait." I didn't realize that uncle Yagura didn't say anything until he spoke. I walked back over to him waiting for him to say what he needed to say. He continued to stare at the altar of flowers. "We'll say our goodbye's here."

My brows furrowed a bit in confusion, we never say goodbye to each other. He usually gives me a mission and I leave, we never say goodbye because we know we'll see each other again. "Uncle Yagura what do you mean?" I asked.

"It might be some time before we see each other again. Your trip to Suna may last days, weeks, or even months. I want you to know that our ties to the Sand need to be reestablished for what is to come." he turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know you can do that. It's not something you would be used to doing, but you've never failed me before."

"I can try my best." I said.

"Good." uncle Yagura leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss. "Goodbye Ketto."

My heart felt heavy, the foreboding feeling I had when he first said we'll say our goodbyes got worse. I don't understand, he never says goodbye what if- My eyes darted to his, our gazes stayed locked. His pink-purple eyes revealing more than I could handle. I could see loss and guilt, something told me that it wasn't for Hiruzen Sarutobi, but I couldn't place what it was for.

"Lady Ketto are you coming?!" I heard Jiro shout.

I blinked and bowed my head, "Until next time."

I left uncle Yagura wondering what this feeling could be about. I don't think I've ever felt something like this before. I feel like I shouldn't ignore it, but I have more important things to worry about right now like getting the Sand siblings and their sensei back to their village and talking to their council to broker some kind of peace agreement between the Sand and Mist. I pushed the feeling aside knowing that I would place what it was later when I had more time to think about it.

Jiro was the one to notice that I wasn't following them. Everyone else stopped and waited a few feet behind him when they noticed he stopped moving. When I joined them Mitsuru said, "What was that about?"

"Just some additional information on my mission, nothing to worry about." I didn't want to tell them about my feeling because I thought they would see me as weak, so I kept it to myself. "We should get going."

"Right." Shozouki said. "We should go. It takes three days to get to Sunagakure from here. We've already stayed here long enough, but that couldn't be helped. We'll head back to the apartment to change out of our mourning clothes and gather our things before we go."

"Sounds good." Kankuro said.

We all started back for the apartment. I managed to end up by Temari. "Hey Temari, are you okay?" I asked. "You cried a bit back there."

"I was just reminded that when we get back to Suna, we'll have to bury my father too once we find his body." she said. Her voice sounded weak. "It's just hard to believe that he's really gone."

"Were you close with him?" I asked.

"Not really, he was always busy with his Kazekage duties and didn't have time to be with us often." she said. "He may have been distant to me and Kankuro, and he's tried to have Gaara killed many times, but he cares more about the village than anything. It was really hard growing up without a mother and a father who is always busy. What about you? Were you close with your parents?"

"I've never met them before. I don't have any attachments to them." I said.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I'm an orphan, my father died before I was born and my mother died moments after giving birth to me." I said. "Uncle Yagura raised me. When I was younger he didn't have much time for me and passed me off to other people, usually high ranking ninja of our village. They would train me and send me out on missions with Utakata."

"That seems so lonely." she said.

"I never knew anything other than that kind of upbringing." I said. "I wasn't all that lonely. I was used to it." I also had Isobu to keep me company and Zabuza when he had time for me. Otherwise, I was always kept busy after my graduation exam. There was always something from civil wars across the land of Water to the Lightning-Mist war. I've seen a lot of bloodshed and death, I was the cause of it a lot of the time. The Bloody Mist is all I've ever known.

We walked in silence back to the apartment where we went to our separate rooms to get ready. I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. I couldn't be bothered to redo my bandages so I left them as they were. I tied my long blue hair up into a ponytail and put on my forehead protector, crookedly like me and Zabuza always had it. Then I grabbed anything of mine that was still in the bathroom. A single roll of bandages mostly, which I managed to fit in my kunai pouch. The bloodstained clothes that were soaking in the shower were a lost cause, so I threw those away.

I left the bathroom to see Gaara in his normal ninja attire sitting on the bed like he was this morning. "I don't understand." he said.

"What is it that you don't understand?" I asked.

"You have suffered through the same loneliness that I have, but you don't have any hatred for the one who did it." he looked up from his hands that were folded in his lap to me. "Why?"

"Because there is hardly anyone to blame." I said, I went on to explain, " My father committed suicide while on a mission to protect our villages secrets. My mother couldn't survive my birth. Uncle Yagura has an obligation to all of the land of Water as the Mizukage, it would have been selfish of me to demand more of him than he could give to me. And Zabuza never knew how to act around me, the idea of having a sister never fully settled with him, he treated me like I was his sparring partner." I paused for a moment, "Besides, this was during the time of the _Bloody Mist_ , no one had any emotional attachments to anyone. People only had children to create a new generation of shinobi and that was it. There are no bonds established between parents and their children or between siblings. We are only just trying to break away from that time, though it's not like anything has changed significantly yet."

"Is that why your eyes are different, instead of being filled with hatred and death, they reflect wisdom and a longing for strength." he said.

"I do long to become stronger. I don't think I'll ever be strong enough." I admitted.

"How is it that you don't seem to have any hate?" he wondered.

"I have plenty of hate, but my hate is more for the state this world is in." I said. "Why can't all of the great shinobi nations see past our differences and come together as allied nations? I've seen a lot of war already in my lifetime and to think that is what awaits us is less than appealing. The tensions between nations are becoming stronger, it's best to choose our allies now to build up a front."

The Mist is currently allied with the Leaf and we also have a peace agreement with the Cloud, but that doesn't mean we are friendly with them. If we can ally ourselves with the Sand then that is at least two other nations on the Mist's side.

"You just want peace?" he questioned.

"Yes, I've grown tired of killing." I said. "There isn't a good enough purpose for it." I reached for my sword belt to pull it on and then attached each of my swords with the executioner's blade on top. "We should get going, we don't want to make them wait for too long."

Gaara stood up from the bed and grabbed his gourd. I was a bit curious about how much it weighed, but not curious enough to actually find out. I bet it's similar to the density of my Kukushibyo. Gaara followed me out into the gathering area of the apartment to meet up with everyone else. The only ones we were waiting for were Temari and Jiro. I wasn't surprised that we had to wait for Jiro, he seems to always be behind in something.

"Hey Temari, hurry up!" Kankuro yelled. "We have a long way home and I want to get as far as we can before sundown."

"Just a second, I'm almost done!" Temari called back. "Okay, ready."

She stepped out of the room without Jiro to join us. "Give me a minute." Mitsuru sighed. He walked into the room and after a few minutes a smack was heard. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you."

"Ow! Mitsuru that hurt!" Jiro yelled.

"Then let's go." Mitsuru said.

The two of them joined us again. "Sorry about the wait." Jiro smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." Shozouki said. "Let's get going. We can make some purchases before we leave if we need to for snacks or weapons."

We left the apartment together and on the street in front of the building Baki said, "Let's split up to get what we need for our trip and meet up at the villages gates in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you soon." Mitsuru said.

Everyone went their separate ways to prepare for our journey, Gaara stayed with me. I didn't need anything, I don't eat or sleep while on missions. I'll be fine until Mitsuru or Jiro nags me to eat something or sleep. I continued to the villages gates with Gaara to wait for everyone already.

"Hey Ketto, Gaara, wait up!" I glanced over to see Naruto running after us. Gaara and I stopped walking so that Naruto could catch up. "Are the two of you leaving now?"

"Yeah, my team is going to escort Gaara's team back to the Sand to make sure no one tries to ambush them from their involvement in the attack on the Leaf." I said. "Then I'll be heading back to the Mist too."

"So this is goodbye then." Naruto said. "I wish I could visit the two of you in your villages, but it looks like we'll be pretty busy here for awhile. Do you promise that we'll see each other again?"

"I'm sure we will in the future. Until then, take care of yourself Naruto." I said.

"Gaara?" Naruto turned to Gaara who was quiet. "Do you promise that we'll see each other again?"

"I'm not sure I can make that kind of promise." he said.

"That's okay, but I'm sure we'll still meet again someday." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He turned around and started to walk away. "See ya!"

With Naruto out of sight Gaara said, "He truly wishes to meet us again someday? Even after the Sand tried to destroy his village?"

"He understands that you weren't aware of the impersonation of the Kazekage." I said. "Naruto wants to be your friend, because he sees that you don't have any and no one should be without a friend." I can hear myself starting to sound like them; Naruto, uncle Yagura, and Isobu. It's definitely a change from before when I thought I needed no one.

"You're my friend too right?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want to be." I said. I remembered several nights ago when I asked him if he wanted to be my friend while he was attacking me. The question both shocked and confused him because he couldn't understand why someone would care to be his friend. Now he seems to be accepting of the idea.

"I think I might like that." he said.

We reached the villages gates and waited for the rest of our group to arrive. It didn't take long for everyone else to appear and soon enough we were leaving the Leaf village.

We ran through the treetops and headed west. We didn't talk to each other to conserve energy, Shozouki thought we could make our trip to Suna in two days instead of three. Everything was going smoothly until we were a few hours into our journey. I noticed a familiar chakra, they were trying to suppress it, but I was very familiar with this chakra and was able to pick up the faintest trace of it. They were moving in our direction, I wasn't sure if they would engage or not, the person following us wouldn't have known the chakra of anyone in this group besides mine and mine is sealed away there's no way he could have sensed me. Maybe he knew Shozouki at some point? The two are relatively the same age so that is likely.

I made sure not to give away that I knew something was going to happen. He might not even confront us. The chakra moved faster and was about to breach our perimeter, I guess there would be a confrontation. The chakra moved towards me at a fast pace, right before I would have been hit I grabbed the executioner's blade and twisted to block Samehada from stealing any of my chakra. The force from Kisame's attack pushed me away from the others so that it was just me and Kisame.

The two of us landed on the forest floor. I was still in position to block with the handle of the executioner's blade in one hand and the blade resting against the other hand while it blocked Samehada's path.

"You're still fast." Kisame said. His smile showed his shark like teeth. His familiar features reminding me of a time before he defected. He wore a black cloak with red clouds like Hidan and Kakuzu, so he really must be a part of the Akatsuki like uncle Yagura said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I jumped back and used my momentum to dart towards Kisame again to swing my sword at his side. He jumped to the side to dodge, but I followed the blade in a rotation as I stepped forward a few more steps. Samehada stopped my movements.

"I was just in the area when I saw you." Kisame said. "It's been so long since I've last seen you, about six years I think. You were just a little shark pup then, now you've grown. It looks like you've inherited the executioner's blade. I heard that Zabuza was killed."

I looked around trying to see if anyone tried coming after us, but I couldn't find anyone.

"My partner is keeping your friends busy, so we can fight like we used to." Kisame said.

"If that's the case." I jumped away from him and used my free hand to detach my Kukushibyo to discard. Even though Kisame defected from the village, I don't think I would want to kill him, I respect him too much to actually want him dead. I stuck my Kukushibyo into the ground before taking a defensive stance again. "Let's continue."

I charged at him head on with my sword raised and a smile on my face. It's been too long since we last fought. Kisame blocked my executioner's blade again. "You're still quick to strike first." I pulled back and swung again, this time I didn't hold back my strength. This is Kisame, I won't win against him if I don't go all out. This time when my blade collided with his, he was pushed back an inch. It wasn't much, but it looks like I've improved. "You've definitely gotten stronger, I'm sure that's thanks to Jinin's training with you and Kabutowari."

"The foundations of my strength come from his training, but I carried on my strength training after he died." I said. "I'm still not strong enough, I could be stronger."

Kisame pushed me back only to launch a series of attacks on me. I quickly deflected by either blocking or moving the blade of my sword against the edge of his to change the direction of his attacks. We danced around each other for awhile, neither of us gaining an upper hand. I tried to get behind Kisame so that I could use the executioner's blade on his neck. I wasn't planning on cutting all the way through, I just wanted to get him in a position to get some answers from him.

I managed to sidestep and spin around him. While his blade was down, I brought up the executioner's blade to his neck. The blade pressed into the pale blue skin of his neck while I held it in place one hand on the handle of the blade and the other on the blade itself. Because Kisame was taller than me, I placed one of my knees on his back and then the other to get a better grip on the executioner's blade.

"Really Kisame, what do you want?" I asked.

He let go of Samehada for a moment to bring his hands up to the executioner's blade. I pressed a bit harder against his neck while he leaned forward and flung me over his shoulders to land on my back in front of him. He lifted Samehada to attack me, but I rolled to the side and jumped to my feet holding the executioner's blade in front of me.

"Kisame, that's enough." another man stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were strange, they were red and possessed the same sharingan as Sasuke. "They've just discovered that it was my shadow clone they were battling. We must go now."

"Sorry Ketto, we'll have to resume this some other time. I should warn you that next time it will be more than just a spar. Right now we seem to be evenly matched in swordsmanship. Next time we'll have to test your ninjutsu." Kisame attached Samehada to his belt and started to walk towards his friend.

"You know you won't survive my ninjutsu, no one can." I said.

"Then it's guaranteed that the next time we meet will be our last." he looked over his shoulder at me. "Until next time, take care of yourself, little sister." Kisame disappeared with his friend, his chakra already far away from here.

Instead of pursuing him, I decided to find my group again. My current mission is more important and I can't abandon it. I walked over and picked up my Kukushibyo to reattach to my belt before attaching the executioner's blade. I felt for the chakra of those in my group and found them. They seemed to be looking for someone, probably me. Shozouki was probing for me without any luck, I wonder how desperate he was to find me if he was probing for someone whose chakra signature was sealed away?

While probing for them I found six extra chakra signatures all coming up behind Shozouki and Temari who were at the back of the group. The foreign chakra signatures were moving at a fast pace. Making me believe they were trying to move in for a killing strike. I detached the executioner's blade and used Isobu's speed to catch up to them. I abruptly cut them off forcing them to stop. From their forehead protectors they were Sound ninja.

"We've been spotted." one of the ninja said.

"You Sound ninja are not welcome here, I'll have to dispose of you before you can proceed further." I said. I readjusted my grip on the executioner's blade and shifted into a more defensive stance.

"You think you can stop us on your own? Think again brat!" another shouted.

"It looks like you might have to learn not to underestimate your opponents." I smirked at the last Sound ninja that talked, "I'll save you for last."

Then, I darted forward towards the nearest Sound ninja. I lifted my blade to strike him, he tried to jump out of the way by jumping to the right. After I completed my swing I reversed my swing as I moved towards him. My movements were so fast that he wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough. The executioner's blade sliced cleanly through his stomach. The ninja stood there frozen in his shock. Slowly, he brought his hands up to hold his stomach as blood spilled from his wound. His intestines were exposed, he tried to hold them in but he hardly had enough strength to hold himself up and he fell to the ground on his side. The intestines spilled out with more blood as he stopped moving.

"What the hell!? She just killed Masuro!" another yelled shocked. He moved his gaze to me. "I'll end you." He charged at me while making hand signs and screamed. The sound echoed at a high frequency in waves coming in my direction. I used speed to quickly get out of the blast zone, which left me behind him. His reaction time was average at best and wasn't able to stop me from getting the executioner's blade on his neck. I used my knees to brace myself against his back. Like Kisame, this man moved to try and grab the blade to throw me off of him, but he wasn't as strong as Kisame and wasn't able to stop me from decapitating him. His head fell to the forest floor, his blood gushing out of the place on his neck. The rest of his body followed his head on its trip to the ground. As he fell, I used his falling body as leverage to jump away from the other Sound ninja coming in fast.

Before I could land, someone had a hold of my ankle and yanked me down to the ground. I didn't care about the landing and instead I swiped my executioner's blade and cut off the hand of the one that had a hold of my ankle. He screamed as he stepped further away from me clutching that wrist. My body hit the ground, I tried to roll the best I could with my Kukushibyo still on my back. I got up as fast as I could and swung my sword in his direction, this time cutting off his leg just below the knee. He continued to wail as he bled out.

Another Sound ninja ran towards his friend to try and help. He knelt down by his friends side in shock not knowing what to do with his eyes wide and frantically searching for someone to help. By sensing with my chakra I was able to find one of his comrades trying to escape through the forest dodging through trees. I made a note of where he was as he seemed to be less predictable in his actions. The last Sound ninja, the one who called me a brat suddenly tried to make a break for it behind me.

The Sound ninja that was desperately trying to stop his friend from bleeding out didn't notice when I walked up to him and stabbed him in the back. I twisted the executioner's blade before pulling it out. Then, I spun around a few times to build up momentum before letting the executioner's blade soar through the air in the direction of the unpredictable ninja who managed to get the farthest away.

I broke off into a run after the one that doubted me. When I jumped onto his back I used my hands on his shoulders to push myself up to wrap my legs around his neck. My hands found themselves on either side of his face and I twisted until his neck snapped and his body fell. I slipped off of his shoulders and landed on my feet.

"Ketto?" my heart beat picked up slightly, did they just see that? I slowly turned to see Kankuro standing at the edge of the massacre looking at the scene more wide eyed than terrified. Everyone else was with him.

Shozouki didn't seem to care much about what he saw. He curiously looked around at the scene. Temari looked terrified, I would be surprised if she moved on from witnessing this quickly. Baki looked shocked. Gaara confused me, he was a bit wide eyed and looked like he could have been intimidated by me.

"Lady Ketto, you tossed aside your sword. Why would you do that?" Jiro asked. He wouldn't meet my gaze so I was certain that I must have frightened him too.

"I'll show you." I said. I turned around and started to walk off in the direction one of the Sound ninja's ran off in.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Shozouki said. He followed along with everyone else who was silent. We passed a few trees that had a deep cut go straight through them. That was were I knew the executioner's blade cut through them. "Kankuro, take Temari and start walking west again. We'll catch up."

"Why, we'll just grab Lady Ketto's sword really quick and we'll all be on our way." Jiro said.

"You're not a good sensor type ninja, you don't know what those of us who can know." Shozouki said.

"Temari let's go, they'll catch up." Kankuro tried directing Temari away from us, but she got out of his reach.

"How could it be any worse than what we just saw?" she asked.

"I think they're trying to protect you." Baki said. "You didn't seem to take it well back there."

"I'm fine." Temari ground out. "Let's just get Ketto's sword and get back home."

We came up on the one Sound ninja. His back was facing towards us because he was trying to run away. The executioner's blade impaled him through his back and his body slumped forward on it. Blood ran down the blade soaking into the ground.

"Oh, that's why she threw it." Jiro said.

"Why did you think she threw it?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know. I thought that it would have been easier for her to run after that last guy without it." Jiro said.

"You know what, this time I won't even say anything." Mitsuru sighed.

I grabbed hold of the handle of the executioner's blade and placed a foot on the back of the Sound ninja to help pull it out. There was a squelching noise as it pulled free, more blood fell as the Sound ninja's body crumpled to the ground.

"We should get going, there might be more Sound ninja in the area." I said. I suddenly swiped the executioner's blade to the side to shake some blood off. Whatever didn't fly off was either absorbed into the sword or wiped on my leggings.

Mitsuru appeared at my side and whispered lowly, "You have blood everywhere, remember what I said before? People might not want to be your friend if they see you bathing in the blood of your enemies."

"I didn't plan for it to happen." I whispered back. "How was I supposed to know we would run into Sound ninja? I sensed Kisame's chakra earlier, but I didn't sense the Sound ninja until after."

"Kisame as in Hoshigaki from the Mist?" he asked. "We were confronted by Itachi Uchiha, a former ninja of the Leaf."

"He must also be a member of the Akatsuki." I said.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Mitsuru asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about." at least it isn't anything to worry about right now.

"Are you going to wipe that blood off of your face?" he questioned.

"What blood?" I wondered. I didn't feel any splatter onto my face at all.

Mitsuru reached over to wipe at my face, I almost pulled away from him, but I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. While we walked behind everyone Mitsuru held my head in place and used his sleeve to wipe the blood away. "It's starting to dry already."

"It's fine, just leave it." I said. I pulled away from him until I was out of his reach. He had rubbed my cheek long enough to leave a hot spot on my cheek. I could already tell that it was bright red.

We started traveling through the treetops again. This time we weren't interrupted by other ninja. The sun started to set earlier, but we kept moving to try and get as close as we could to the border of the land of Fire. At some point though, we stopped to make a camp so that we could rest for the night.

With the last rays of light we set up our small camp. We were still close enough to the land of Wind that it was warm enough to not have to make a fire.

"We should all take turns keeping watch tonight." Shozouki suggested. "We can have shifts of two that switch every two hours."

"I'll go first." I offered.

"Lady Ketto, you better get some sleep later. If this is some kind of excuse not to sleep then-" I cut off Jiro. "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep later."

Jiro narrowed his eyes at me. "Really?"

"Jiro, don't cause trouble with Lady Ketto." Mitsuru grabbed Jiro by the shoulders and turned him away from me. "If she wants to stay up then we should let her."

"I'll take first watch too." Kankuro said.

"Then I'll take the second watch." Temari said. She tossed her fan down by the rest of her things and laid down.

"I will too." Shozouki said. "Then Baki and Mitsuru can go next and last can be Gaara and Jiro. Now that that's settled, everyone should get some sleep." Shozouki laid himself down with his pack under his head.

I removed my swords from my belt and set them against a tree. I sat myself down at the base of the tree, it felt relaxing to lean back against the tree. Gaara walked over to me and stopped a few feet away. "Is it okay if you help me sleep tonight?"

Instead of replying, I scooted over to make room for him. Gaara sat down next to me, but didn't seem to know what to do after that. I placed one hand on the side of Gaara's face and directed his head to my shoulder. With my first touch I started using my chakra to settle his. By the time his head rested on my shoulder he was drifting off to sleep.

Everyone else found a spot to settle for some sleep. We were all situated into a circular shape. Kankuro was seated on the other side of our encampment, but he moved to sit in front of me after everyone fell asleep and it got darker. I continued to use my chakra on Gaara and sense for other chakra signatures.

"I was just wondering," Kankuro started, "when that kid said that your brother just died, was that true?"

"Yes, that's why I went to the land of Waves during our break from the chunin exams. That's where he was buried, I went there to arrange for him to be brought back to Kirigakure." I said.

"You know, I've never thought of dying before." he said. "But since the attempt on the Leaf village, I've been thinking about it. I know Temari would have been heartbroken. From what I remember from the times I would gain consciousness, she was always there watching over me. And Gaara, I don't think my death would have affected him in the same way, but it might have stuck with him for some time even if he doesn't think that now. What I'm trying to get at is that I know I have a lot of growing to do to get stronger, I was wondering if you could help me get stronger like you so I can protect the two of them instead of the other way around."

"You want me to help you get stronger? In what way do you want to become stronger?" I asked. This is strange to me, a little while ago we were enemies. Now, we're friends and he wants me to help him get stronger so that he can protect his siblings.

"In every way." he said. "Can you give me some of that poison you used on me? I want to build up an immunity to it, I've never seen a poison more effective than that one. The antidote would a good idea too." he added as an afterthought.

I thought about it for a moment, should I tell him the true source of the poison? I've already told Gaara and Temari after Kankuro was saved, but could I really tell another person. Would that be wise? I guess Kankuro and I already share a secret that we're going to have to keep and he seems like someone I could trust. "It's a rare ability of the Karatachi family to create coral out of their chakra. Depending on how strong your chakra is and how much you put into making the coral determines the color and density of the coral." I started to explain, "I'm not able to control how much chakra I put into making my coral, so I use more chakra and it always turns out black, which is a rare color for coral. It's almost impossible to find in nature anymore. The entirety of my Kukushibyo blade is black coral. It's not poisonous unless if it cuts you, that's when the toxin is released. There hasn't been a cure up until recently, being that it was my chakra that created it, my chakra infused blood is what cures it and being that I gave you a small transfusion of my blood you should have built up a bit of an immunity to it."

"You think so?" he asked.

"You've already gotten one of my abilities from the transfusion. I'm sure you've gotten others. It will just take some time to find out what the others are." I said. "I'm not sure about what I could actually teach you in the Sand, most of my jutsu is water based. I could help you with some strength training and taijutsu, but I think that will be about it."

"Is there any other way for you to teach me chakra control?" he asked.

I guess I could show him how to pinpoint chakra to certain areas of the body to enhance them. Like sometimes when I punch, my fist will be coated in chakra for a stronger punch. "I could teach you how to pinpoint the chakra in your body for stronger physical attacks."

"Really? We can do that?" he asked.

"Everyone can do it. They just need to practice at it." I said.

Kankuro and I continued to chat about the different things I could teach him to help him become stronger. I found it admirable that he wanted to get stronger to protect his brother and sister from harm. I believe that Temari and Gaara will also continue to grow as shinobi, they'll be one strong team in the future.

When our shift of watching out for threats was over, Kankuro woke up Temari and Shozouki for their shifts. That was when I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, I really didn't want Jiro or Mitsuru to nag me later.

At the end of Baki and Jiro's shift, I sensed Baki's chakra coming towards us. He lightly shook Gaara to wake him up, which took a little while. I slowly stopped using my own chakra to help him, I didn't want to shock him awake with nightmares Shukaku would give him. When Gaara was up Baki left us alone so that he could get some sleep. I continued to lean against the tree with my eyes closed, but I had a feeling that Gaara knew I was faking it. Still, I refused to look at him and give myself away.


	15. Sands of Suna:What Was Once Out of Reach

For the rest of our journey to the land of Wind we were not interrupted by other sources. At some point the dirt ground of the forest broke away to the loose sands of the land of Wind. It was the morning of the third day of traveling that Sunagakure appeared in our sights. We made good time in getting here considering Baki suggested that we conserve our energy and walk on the sand. He said that once the sun was fully in the sky we would tire out faster from the excessive heat and that the sand itself would have more of a resistance if we tried running on it. We all complied, I had no idea what being in the desert was like. I'm sure Jiro and Mitsuru didn't either. I don't know if Shozouki would or not, but he didn't say anything about it.

The wall around Suna was a natural stone wall. From here I could see sentries at key points on the wall for look outs. They were mostly focused around a crack in the wall that I'm sure lead to the village.

It was easy to tell when we were spotted. The ninja that were guarding the wall started to move around frantically. "Now it starts." I said.

"What do you mean Lady Ketto?" Jiro asked. He looked to me confused.

"The only people from the Sand that know about Orochimaru impersonating the Kazekage are the four with us." I said. "They are probably going to send out a squad of jonin to confront us. I'm sure they think that we're holding Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara against their will. Just don't do anything stupid."

"That will be hard for him." Mitsuru muttered.

"What was that?!" Jiro fired back.

"Not right now you two." I snapped. "Don't resist them or give them a reason to think that you're here to cause harm."

"You shouldn't be talking." Mitsuru scoffed. I was still covered in blood from when I killed those Sound ninja. I tried washing the blood off of my skin the best I could and Jiro gave me an extra pair of his black pants to put on over the top of my bloodstained leggings, but you could still smell the blood on me.

"I don't smell that bad right?" I wondered. I guess I'm so used to the smell of blood that I wouldn't have noticed if it was a strong scent or not. I inhaled deeply to smell the blood. Being that it's hot out there was a bit of a coppery tang.

"It's like you just came from your graduation." Mitsuru muttered.

Shozouki sighed, "This is not that bad. That was worse."

"There shouldn't be anything for any of you to worry about." Baki said. "Before we left Konoha, I sent a message to Suna explaining everything."

We kept walking and soon enough a group of three ninja met with us. All three of them wore turbans that covered their heads, only their faces were exposed to the sun. They stopped abruptly in front of us.

"Baki, Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro, and Lord Gaara, you've returned." the one in the middle said.

"Have you gotten my letter?" Baki asked.

"We did." the Sand ninja on the right side said. "We've been searching for the Kazekage and his bodyguards since yesterday. We still haven't had any luck."

"The only thing we can do is continue to search, they have to be somewhere." Baki said. He gestured to us. "These are the Mist ninja that have been tasked with escorting us back safely and to establish new ties with the Sand. This is Jiro Matsuo." Jiro pushed back his dark bangs as he waved, his hair stayed parted from the sweat. "Mitsuru Onishi." Mitsuru lifted his hand and twitched his fingers in a small wave. "Shozouki Hozuki, and last is Lady Ketto Momochi, she will be in charge of negotiations."

The third Sand ninja, the one to the left suddenly looked wary. "That name, but it can't be."

"Hn." I perked up at that.

That ninja turned around quickly digging in his pocket before pulling out a small paperback book. He flipped through a few pages quickly before he stopped and his whole body tensed up.

"What is it?" the ninja in the middle said.

The one that was causing a scene turned back around to show that he was holding a bingo book. He turned the book around to show the page. "She's Ketto Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. An S-class ninja skilled in silent killing and infiltration. She killed every ninja in her graduating class without emotion. She's in every bingo book in all the five great nations."

I squinted a bit to see the worth of my bounty. Jiro was the one to say anything about it, "That's a lot of zeros!"

"Baki, are you sure it's a good idea to let her into the village?" the middle ninja asked.

"She saved our lives more than once. I don't think she'll try to kill anyone while she's here, right Ketto?" Baki asked me.

"I have strict orders from the Mizukage to create new bonds with the Sand, so I'm afraid I can't leave until I've talked with your council. Besides, I wasn't ordered to kill any notable figures of the Sand." I said.

Jiro leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "That's not very reassuring, tell them that you just want peace. Maybe mention how you only kill who the Mizukage tells you to."

I slightly sighed, how do I make myself seem less threatening? "I'm the Mizukage's right hand, I only kill who he wants me too. In recent years, the Mist has been trying to break away from our Bloody Mist image and create peace between the nations."

"Better." Jiro whispered with a wink. "Good effort."

"Please don't wink at me." I grumbled.

"See," Baki said to the Sand ninja. "She's just here to establish bonds between nations, she won't kill anyone." Baki turned back to me. "It might take some time to summon everyone from the council to meet with you. You must understand that our main priority right now is to find the Kazekage. Temari can take you to the Kazekage building to get you more presentable for the council."

"I understand." I really can't meet with the council members covered in old dried blood from days ago. One of them is bound to know. Besides, I have sand sticking to my skin and hidden in the folds of my clothes. To appear looking dirty in front of the council would be dishonoring Kirigakure.

"You might also want to leave behind your weapons, they are not allowed in the council room." Baki added.

"That is also understandable." I said.

Temari waved for me to follow her. "Come on Ketto, let's get going."

I walked towards Temari, as I passed the Sand ninja I said, "You can put my team to work. They can be paired up with Sand ninja and can help in the efforts of finding the Kazekage. Shozouki is a sensor type ninja and could be of some use. He can attempt to locate the Kazekages remaining chakra signature."

"I feel as if this is because I winked at her." Jiro mumbled. The sweat was visible on his face.

"Probably, why did you do that anyway?" Mitsuru asked.

"I was trying to be encouraging." Jiro whined.

"Next time don't be a pervert about it." Mitsuru responded.

Temari directed me towards the crack in the wall while Gaara and Kankuro followed us. It was a deep crack, but I was right in assuming it goes to the village. "Temari, I don't have any clothes to change into. I had to throw my other pair of clothes away before we left the Leaf village because those were also blood stained."

"That's okay, I have some old clothes that might fit you." she said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Can I do your hair? I've never had a sister or a girlfriend to hang out with and this is all I can manage with my hair because it's kind of short, but yours is long."

I don't really want Temari to do my hair, only I don't want to come off as rude either. This is something girls do together all the time, right? "Yeah, you can do my hair."

We walked into the village, I felt as if the path we were on sloped down the closer we got, which could have been right. It looked like all of Suna was in a canyon. It also looked like the village was divided off into sectors.

"What do you think?" Temari wondered. "Does it remind you of home?"

I could hardly call Kirigakure my home, I'm not really there anymore, I'll always be away on missions. I haven't stayed there for a longer period of time since Zabuza defected. "In a way it does. It's just the opposite in Kiri. Everything is elevated, because it's mountainous. It's cold all the time and the mist never lets up."

"That sounds as if it would make you miserable." Kankuro mumbled.

"Not really, it's always been like that. Besides, after some time you get used to it, I'm sure it's the same here. I can imagine that it would take some time to get used to all of the heat and sand." I said.

"Most of us are used to it, but we still don't like it." Temari said. "Your hair and skin is dried out all the time and some days it seems to be hotter out than others. Not to mention sand gets everywhere."

"We hardly ever get to see the sun, I guess that explains why I'm so pale. Then again, the three of you are pale too, so you must stay inside." I said.

"Not all the time." Temari said. "I think our bodies have just adapted to the heat."

As we walked we were noticed by some of the villagers. They seemed happy to see Temari, and Kankuro, however they were a bit wary of Gaara. The people of this village must not trust him because of his tailed beast. If his actions in the Leaf village are anything to go by then I think he must have acted that way here too. He's probably killed many people in his lifetime, he did mention his father sending people to assassinate him all the time.

When the villagers saw me I could see a look of fear in their eyes. I wonder, is it just me that they're afraid of or is it the fact that I'm a Mist ninja? I kept walking as if I didn't notice them looking at me. It's just the same as in Kirigakure except something tells me that their fear of me is mainly because I'm from another village. One of the villages recently betrayed during the chunin exams, even though we were only there to provide aid for the Leaf.

"Ketto, I'm really sorry." Temari said sheepishly. It wasn't until this point that I realized she was uncomfortable. She played with her fingers. "They just don't know the situation or why you're here. They're afraid because they don't know what's happening. I promise they really are friendly."

I didn't think anything of their behavior, but Temari felt the need to apologize for them. I've never had someone apologize to me for something someone else did before. "Don't worry about it, I've been treated worse in my own village."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"How do you think I would have been treated if my own village is the one that gave me the name Demon of the Mist?" I questioned. Temari didn't say anything right away and I didn't let her. "It's not that hard to imagine, one who is feared by their entire village is bound to become isolated and be treated with more hostility. A lot of the time, there are ninja from my village who can't accept some of my past actions so they try to take my life. Actually, that is usually the case. I suppose you can say that Mist ninja are tempermental. I would rather have people fear me and stay away than have them attempt to take my life, then I would have to put in the effort to kill them before they can kill me."

"Has it always been like that?" Kankuro asked.

"For most of my life, yes." I said. "When I was younger, my uncle wouldn't allow me to leave the Mizukage's tower. The first instance I remember was when I was seven, a ninja whose son I killed in our graduation exam attacked me because he couldn't comprehend how I was able to defeat all of my opponents without any harm to myself. He tried to cut me down that day, and I took his life. I still remember his words, 'how is it that a weak little girl was able to kill an entire class of academy students? You are nothing girl, I want you to remember that while I kill you.'"

"I thought you said that was the graduation exam?" Kankuro asked confused. "The goal was to kill one of your classmates, why was it such a big deal that you were strong enough to kill them all?"

"Only one other person was able to manage to kill his whole graduating class, and that was my brother Zabuza." I said. "It wasn't that big of a deal when he killed his classmates, but it was when I did because I was a girl. There aren't many kunoichi in the land of Water and for one to do something as extreme as that was a bit unbelievable."

"So what, they're all sexist?" Temari huffed. "That's dumb."

"We're a nation that focuses more on our military might and producing perfect shinobi, it's not the same now, but back then women were hardly ever ninja." I said. I thought about it for a second and added, "I still don't think there are many kunoichi, not that I would really know being that I don't spend much time in the village anymore."

"If that's the kind of culture in the Mist then why would you want to be a ninja?" Kankuro asked. "It seems more trouble than it's worth."

"I've never really thought about it, I was born into a ninja family and not just any ninja family. The Karatachi family has produced Mizukage's and other notable ninja for generations." I started, "Uncle Yagura has always had people training me to become a ninja, I didn't really have a choice. In a way, I also think it was expected of me. Was it not the same for you as the Kazekage's children?"

"We did go through a lot of specialized training growing up." Temari said. She glanced over to Gaara. "Some was a bit different than others, but there was a lot expected of us."

"I understand." Growing up I never thought of what was expected if me. I just did whatever uncle Yagura wanted of me because I craved recognition from him. I hardly ever got it, but when I did my heart would flutter and I would feel giddy. I never questioned any of his orders just so I could experience that feeling.

"We're here." Temari said. We stopped in front of a spherical building that said Kazekage in red. "The Kazekage building, welcome to our home Ketto. I'll bring you to my room and help you get cleaned up."

Temari directed me into the building and down several hallways before flinging open a door and pushing me in first. Everything was either red, purple or black. The room looked severely different than my own, this one looked lived in. There were trinkets on all surfaces, small collages of pictures all around the room, and there was even a small wind chime by the window. "Give me a second to find you something to wear, I have something in mind." she crossed the room and opened a wardrobe. She pushed aside some clothes and examined others before passing over them. She looked over some piles of clothes for awhile until she seemed to find whatever she was looking for. "Aha, here, hopefully these will fit you." she walked back over to me and set a folded pile of clothes in my arms that were lavender. I've never worn a color this light and cheerful before, so I wonder what it would look like. Would I still be able to recognize myself?

While looking at the pile of clothes in my arms I saw the blood stained bandages on my arms. "Temari, would you happen to have a spare roll of bandages? I don't think I have enough."

"I should have some around here somewhere." she turned and searched through some drawers of an end table by her bed. "Here you go." she tossed a roll of bandages towards me and I caught it midair. "The bathroom is right that way, you should try and get all of the blood off before you meet with the council. I also don't think your clothes can be salvaged so you should just throw them away. You can keep my clothes." she smiled at me and I couldn't help but to give her a small smile back. She gasped softly causing me to stop smiling. "I'm sorry! You just look so cute when you smile. Please smile more often." she smiled again this time waving her arms as if to calm me. I hardly ever smile because my teeth are pointed like all of the seven ninja swordsmen and I think it makes me look weird.

"I look cute?" I questioned. This is the second time Temari has referred to me as being cute, what does that even mean? How can I look cute? People take one look at me and are terrified, how can any of that be interpreted as cute?

"Of course you are!" as if suddenly realizing she asked, "Has no one ever said that to you before?"

"No, you're the only one." I said. I twitched my fingers under the bundle of clothes. "I've never had a friend who was a girl to say those kinds of things. I haven't really had many friends until recently."

"You've never had a guy tell you that you were cute?" she pressed, "Not even your uncle or your brother?"

"No, my relationship with both my brother and my uncle is complicated." I said. "Zabuza and I were more rivals than anything. There was a significant age gap between us, but that didn't stop him from molding me into the perfect sparring partner. As for uncle Yagura, as much as I respect him, even I acknowledge that I'm mostly just a weapon to him."

"Well, it's a good thing you have me!" she smiled wide and held both of my hands in hers. "Us ladies need to give each other compliments every once in awhile. Most of the time guys are too chicken to say anything or they're completely oblivious. Trust me, my brothers are experts in both."

Gaara and Kankuro didn't seem like the type to be interested in girls right now. If anything Kankuro would be too invested in his training to care and Gaara probably thinks that because his village hates him no one would return his feelings. That would be kind of sad, personally if someone was afraid of me and I kind of liked them I would get over it. The idea of someone from my village liking me romantically actually confused me more than anything. There are so many reason as to why they should fear me, how could they find it in their hearts to care for me? I should stop thinking about it, but who from my village would care about me? Mitsuru and Jiro? Is that even possible for them? He may not want to admit it because he's trying so hard not to, but I'm pretty sure that Jiro is still afraid of me to some extent. As for Mitsuru, who knows what he's thinking. He's not very good at showing emotion, which I guess is perfect for a Mist ninja, so I can never tell if he even likes me or if he's only a part of our team because he thinks he could get political favor within Kiri. Then again they both agreed to remain a team after going back to the Mist, maybe they care more than I give them credit for which isn't necessarily about caring for me. We just have to remain together and form strong bonds with each other to further advance as ninja. Mitsuru for status, Jiro to gain strength, and me to work on communication with allies.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" I wondered.

"That's a good question." she said. She let go of my hands to place one on her chin. "It's kind of hard to tell all of the time. Sometimes there's the tough love type of people, they hardly ever acknowledge any type of connection between themselves and someone else. There's the shy type, they usually just skirt around the subject itself or they blush a lot. The people who are really forward and open about their thoughts just tell you how it is. Those are the three basic types of people, I can't think of anymore. People are complicated and you'll never know what they're thinking. You seem like you would be more open, so why don't you just ask what someone feels about you."

"Just ask them? Would they give an honest answer?" I asked.

"Either that or they'll dodge the question entirely." she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Like I said, people are complicated. We can continue this chat later, you should go get cleaned up."

"You're right, thank you for letting me use your bathroom." I thanked.

I turned from Temari and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me just to make sure I wouldn't be interrupted and then I turned on the water to a medium temperature. I looked through the drawers by the sink to find a scissors to cut off the bandages with dried blood staining them only to come up without a pair. Instead, I used a kunai from my pouch to cut them away.

Slowly, I started to pile everything in the small garbage bin. My blood stained bandages were the first to enter the bin. Followed by my shirt and then my leggings. Everything was hard with the dried blood. Temari was right, there was no way I could have salvaged them.

I took my long hair out of its ponytail before I stepped into the shower. I scrubbed everywhere with some of the desert lily body wash that was in here. There was dried blood everywhere. After I killed all of those Sound ninja I tried to rub off most of the visible blood on my skin, which I seemed to get all of. The blood that dried into my clothes seemed to have dried in little rivers going down my body, probably when it was wet enough to trail off. My legs were a mess, the same with my arms. Who am I kidding though, all of me was bloodstained. There was dried blood on my chest and stomach. I couldn't see some of my back, but most of it was stained too.

I scrubbed my body until the water turned from red to pink to clear. Then I finally did my hair. I didn't take as long on it this time because I didn't get it nearly as bloody as last time. Only a few strands on the tips of my hair needed extra attention. I rinsed and then used a little bit of conditioner before rinsing most of that out too.

While turning off the water, I realized that I didn't grab a towel. I sighed before ringing out my hair and then stepping out of the shower to look through the cupboards by the sink. The first one had all kinds of hair products, perfumes, some lotions, and some make up products. There was so much stuff, but I didn't want to be bothered trying to figure out what a foundation was or even a primer so I moved on to the next cupboard. Thankfully, there were towels. I quickly grabbed one to wrap around myself and then decided to check out the outfit Temari gave me.

I picked up the piece of lavender colored fabric to see that it was actually a dress. I really should have known being that Temari always seems to wear a dress. The sleeves and the bust were lavender while the rest of it fell into a black skirt. It looked like it might be a bit short, but maybe I'm just imagining it. I noticed a smaller bundle of clothing that fell from the dress. I reached down to pick it up to see that it was some underwear. I didn't even see Temari put it in here.

I made sure to dry off my body well before putting on the underwear. Then, I bandaged my wrists to my upper biceps. Even though my arms are going to be covered by long sleeves I wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a chance for someone to accidentally see my seals. I added bandages to my stomach because I was so used to putting them on. it doesn't matter if it's already completely covered, it just doesn't feel right if I don't do it.

After applying my bandages, I pulled on the dress. I still had to bandage my shins, but this dress really does seem short. It barely covers my butt, is this how girls in the Sand dress? I was thinking about leaving it, but then realized that meeting with the council looking like this is probably not the best idea. I grabbed the roll of bandages again and started to wrap my shins all the way up to my upper thighs. It won't cover everything, but it will look like it does and that's good enough for me.

There was a red ribbon laying on the floor, I think it was with the bundle of clothes Temari gave me and I must have overlooked it. I picked it up thinking about what I was supposed to do with it. I got a sudden idea and started to tie it around my abdomen where the lavender changed to black.

I finished in the bathroom and walked back into Temari's room. She was sitting on her bed and staring off into space while holding a hair brush. Her thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. Suddenly she snapped out of her day dream and noticed me.

"Oh Ketto, you're done." she moved a bit so that she wasn't slouching. "You look amazing, better than I did when I wore it."

"Is it supposed to be this short?" I asked. With my arms at my sides the skirt didn't even touch my wrists, it was definitely much shorter that anything I've ever worn before.

"Yeah, it's hot here all the time so all of my clothes show as much skin as possible." she said. She looked to me thoughtfully. "Though it seems as if you are a bit smaller than I was when I wore that. The top won't even rest on your shoulders, it looks like you have an off the shoulder look going on." I thought that was how the top was supposed to be, off the shoulder with billowing sleeves. It exposed more of my chest than I would have liked, but it's not like I had any cleavage showing so I was fine with leaving it. I tried to pull up one edge of the top to cover my shoulder and then the other to fix it only I didn't have much luck, either one or both sides would fall back down. "Leave it, it's a good look for you. Come here so that I can do your hair."

I walked to her only so that she could move back further on her bed and pat the space in front of her. I sat on the edge of the bed with my feet hanging over the side because I didn't know how to sit with a skirt this short. I made sure I didn't sit on any of my hair so that Temari could brush it all. It was kind of sudden when the brush first went through my hair, my body tensed up. "Just relax." Temari said. She continued to brush my hair, slowly I relaxed just as she said too. I've never had someone else brush or even touch my hair like this before, it felt kind of nice.

At some point, I could feel myself leaning into her touch. I briefly wondered how I could have trusted her enough to feel this comfortable around her. Is this what friendship is like? Have Temari and I somehow created a deep bond with each other already? Or is it just that humans crave affection even when we are unwilling to admit it? I'll admit that I crave uncle Yagura's attention, could this be similar? It's like the essence of myself knew that I wanted a friend before the rest of me knew.

"Temari?" I questioned. She responded with a 'hmm?' Is this something I could bring up like this? Or would it be too soon? She seems like a blunt person, so maybe she would appreciate it if I didn't skirt around the subject. "You've already accepted that your father's dead. You were so certain of that the other day. I don't want to come off as harsh and tell you to forget about being optimistic in this case. You do realize that the odds of the search team finding your father alive are very slim right?" Temari paused in brushing my hair before she started again. She was quiet for awhile, before she could say anything I added, "You already know that though don't you. At the Hokage's funeral you cried, but I didn't get the impression that it was for any of the fallen Leaf shinobi. You were thinking of your father then weren't you? As a kage, I doubt he went down without a fight, you at least know that he fought to the end. Otherwise, he would have returned already."

"I'm aware." she said. "It's okay Ketto, if I'm being honest our father hasn't shown much care for any of us. Before Gaara was born he acted like a father would with care, but Kankuro and I felt as if we had disappointed him. After Gaara became the jinchuuriki of Shukaku and our mother died our father withdrew from us even more. We hardly ever got to see him. I've suspected that he distanced himself from us because we remind him of the life he had with our mother and that he couldn't bare those kinds of memories. I also think it's because from the moment we were born, Kankuro and  
I weren't compatible with the one tails. I'm sure that from the beginning he thought we were failures. That's why he pushed us so hard in our training."

"Still, you care for him. His death will weigh down on your mind for some time." I said. Temari managed to get all of the tangles out of my hair without me realizing at first. She was so careful with how she pulled the brush through my hair, I was amazed that it seemed like there weren't any tangles, but I knew there were many. The desert wind was good for that. "At the Hokage's funeral you cried for everything that you could have had. Your family could have come back together and lived as the family you dreamed of, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that's how I felt?" she intertwined her fingers into my hair. She had my hair separated, blue locks were pushed over my shoulders while I could still feel some on my back. She would add pieces of hair every once in a while. Her fingers moved a little unsteadily whether it was from our conversation or her lack of experience with braiding hair, I wouldn't know.

"My brother died a little over a month ago, the very one who used me as a means to further his own training, we barely had a familial bond with each other. Yet, after his death Naruto tells me that his last words were about his love for me. It forced me to rethink what his death meant to me and I couldn't help but to cry in the presence of his buried self. If we weren't ninja or raised in the Bloody Mist we could have been the loving sibling the other needed. Instead, we went through our whole lives believing we were unloved when we had each other the whole time, we just didn't know how to show that we cared for each other. It's that feeling of loss that I believe you have also experienced."

"I think the feeling will only worsen once his body is found and the thought of him being dead becomes a reality." Temari continued to work on my hair, sometimes she would unbraid a section and retry. I didn't mind that it was taking so long for her to finish, I kind of liked the feeling of her hands in my hair. I never thought I would be this comfortable with someone this close to me. I felt comfortable around Temari, I knew she only had good intentions and that she wouldn't hurt me. At first, I thought she only liked me because I saved Kankuro from dying from the black coral, but when she apologized for how the villagers of the Sand gave me distrusting looks I knew that she actually liked me as Ketto and not as her brothers savior, even though I was the one to put him in that situation.

"I suggest that you don't fight back the tears, it will only end up causing you more pain and sorrow." I said. I remembered that I tried to hold back my tears that day, but a lump formed in my throat and it was more difficult for me to breathe. "You know, just because you're father is dead doesn't mean that you still can't be the family that you wanted. I think Kankuro and Gaara are used to not having someone they can look up to and as their big sister that's your roll to fill."

"I know that I haven't really been there for either of them like an older sister should be, but it's been hard." she said. "I haven't really had anyone to look up to or confide in either."

"That's okay, you can be each other's support system." I suggested. "Even I have someone to look up to like uncle Yagura. I also looked up to Utakata, the six tails jinchuuriki. He was my partner in the anbu and despite being from the Bloody Mist we both grew up under the same conditions, we were both orphaned, had an immense store of chakra and carried names given to us by the villagers of our nation. I was the Demon of the Mist while he was called the name of his tailed beast, Saiken."

"How is it that you are able to create strong bonds with jinchuuriki? You said your uncle is the three tails and Utakata is the six tails, how is it that their chakra doesn't overwhelm you?" she wondered. She reached halfway down my back and moved herself to continue braiding.

"I grew up around them." I had to think for a second, I needed to explain this without giving away that I was actually a jinchuuriki. If I'm being completely honest with myself, sometimes I forget that I'm a jinchuuriki, but then I'll remember what lies below my bandages or I'll hear Isobu's voice. "We may not have had close relationships with each other, but they didn't harm me, they tried to protect me and help me grow as a ninja at one point or another. Also, when I first met them I didn't know they were jinchuuriki."

The last statement was mostly true. I didn't know I was a jinchuuriki until uncle Yagura explained the voice I was able to hear but no one else could. He tried to keep that a secret from me as long as he could, I didn't even know he was the previous jinchuuriki of my demon until just before my tenth birthday. Throughout my childhood, uncle Yagura wanted me to focus more on things that other people could teach me like proper chakra control and the different uses of chakra. That's why there was a strong pressure for me to spend every available moment training with one or more of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. They had the task of training me in the ways of the ninja of the Mist, while uncle said Isobu could teach me about being a jinchuuriki later. My training with Isobu started shortly after I discovered what he was, which was sooner than my uncle liked but he deemed that I was strong enough to continue with both forms of training.

"It might be hard for all of us to adjust. I know it will be strange for me and Kankuro to speak out to Gaara. The idea of relying on each other is a good thought, but I would still like to look up to someone." Temari said.

"Then find someone that you admire and use that person." I suggested.

"Ketto, how old are you? I feel like you're wiser than a girl your age should be." Temari finished braiding my hair, I could feel her using a hair tie to bind my hair together at the bottom.

"I will be fifteen very soon." I tilted my head side to side to get a feel for how my hair was now. It felt loose, I didn't want to think about it too much because I really don't care about what it looks like, but then suddenly Temari moved and there was a medium sized ornate mirror that she pushed into my hands. I was right, the braid was loose. It looked better this way than having my hair completely pulled back like it usually is. Looking straight at my hair, it almost looked like it was done elegantly but how is that possible with a braid? I turned my head slightly to try and see what it looked like in the back only I was having difficulty.

"Here, come to the vanity." Temari got off of the bed and grabbed one of my hands to pull me up. She directed me to the chair in front of the vanity and sat me down before she took the smaller mirror from my hands and angled it so that I could see the back of my head in the mirror in front of me. My hair didn't look like it was in any braid I've ever seen, it looked nice and casual. Half of the braid looked really loose like it wasn't even pulled into a braid while the other side was half of a perfect braid. "It's called a lace braid. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I've never had my hair done like this, but it's nice." I said. I turned my head side to side to get a view of as much of it as I could.

"You know, maybe I'll just look up to you." Temari said.

"Why would you want to do that?" I wondered. I've never had anyone look up to me before. I've never done anything remarkable enough to warrant that.

"The advice you've given me so far and the things that you are capable of amaze me. You are obviously wise beyond your years, a prime example of that is the fact that Kankuro would never have thought to say some of the things you have said." Temari said. "You seem like someone to look up to."

For a brief moment I thought of all of the conversations I've ever had with Temari up until now and everytime I would in some way try to get her to see things from a different perspective. I suppose that would be role model behavior only I've never thought about that kind of thing in detail before. I would look up to someone strong, with abundant chakra, and unbreakable morals. Both uncle Yagura and Kisame come to mind, I wish I could say the same of Zabuza but he never really felt strongly about anything. He was more focused on turning both himself and me into weapons. He only thought of Kirigakure's military might, he never thought about what it was we were doing as Mist ninja. That is until he left, something must have happened between himself and uncle Yagura because I never thought he would ever defect from the village. In a way, I guess you could say that I still looked up to him. He was my brother, while he may not have shown much care for me, he did show care for the village. He made sure we were as strong as we could be so that we could protect our village, I couldn't help but admire him for that but that was it.

Someone knocking on Temari's bedroom door snapped me out of my thoughts of Zabuza, which was a good thing, I didn't need to think more about the complexity that is Zabuza. If I thought about him more then maybe I would understand why he was distant with me. I already had my suspicions about it, but I didn't really need to know. The fact that he said he loves me is what confuses me greatly and that is mainly why I don't want to think about it.

I looked to the door as Temari opened it to see Baki. He was wearing a white robe over his clothes and also had on a scarf. "The council has gathered, I've come to escort Ketto."

"That was fast, I would have understood if it took a day or two for them to agree to meet me." I said. I pushed myself off of the chair in front of the vanity and walked over to the doorway.

"I'm not promising that it would be an effective meeting." he said. "It might not even turn out the way you think it will, they can all be quite stubborn."

"And what of yourself?" I wondered. In the time I have spent with Baki he seemed to be reasonable. In the Leaf village he could have left Temari and her siblings there and went back to his village himself only he didn't. He stayed by their side until they could all return together. At least I know Baki is loyal and willing to be swayed to the voice of reason. As long as I can make a solid case then I know he will at least side with me.

"You already know me, what do you think?" he questioned.

"I think that you may act differently in the presence of your peers." I said. "Other than that, I've only really known you for a week, I think I would have to have known you for longer in order to make a more accurate deduction of your actions."

"That's a wise response." Baki held up another set of robes that I noticed he was carrying before. "These are for you. While in council meetings we all dress the same so that no one person has more power than the other. I'm sorry if it's different than what you are used to in Kirigakure."

I took the robe from Baki and slipped it over the outfit I just put on. I pulled my hair out of the robe, otherwise it would annoy me with it's touch on my neck. "It's understandable, in Kirigakure we don't have a council. All of the power of the land of Water is shared through the correspondences of several people, mainly the Mizukage, feudal lords, and elders. They meet on equal grounds in Kirigakure, the nation's capital, from there they discuss the best course of action to take. They only ever meet up in times of war or when there is the need to select the next Mizukage."

"We should go, they may not take kindly to being kept waiting." Baki turned and started to walk away.

I followed after him. "I'll be back later Temari." I gave her a small wave as I tried to catch up to Baki. "How do you think this meeting will go? I don't want you to beat around the bush either. What am I walking into?"

"They only wish to meet with you to gawk at The Demon of the Mist and tell you that you have no business in the Sand." he said.

"It's like that then." I kept pace with him and made sure to not show my frustration with these old men who like to play leader. I need to keep my temper and remember that anything they say negatively about me is irrelevant to why I'm here. Now, if they say anything about my nation I might be a little less forgiving. Still, I can't lose my temper, if I do then there won't be a negotiation and that's what uncle Yagura sent me here to do in his place. "I want you to know that I won't be able to return to Kirigakure unless if I succeed in settling things with the Sand. I would have to be forcefully removed from this village and the only way to resolve anything would be through an agreement with the council."

"I have no qualms with how long you stay here." Baki said. "That may be different for everyone else, but you protected the Kazekage's children when I couldn't, so I respect you and your decisions."

I started to form more respect for Baki. He was always quiet, but when he did talk he always tried to remain peaceful. Maybe that's all he wanted? I wonder if he only followed through with the attack on the Leaf because of his loyalty to the Kazekage? I wouldn't have been surprised, since the attack on the Leaf he hasn't been far from the siblings.

"That actually means alot coming from a Sand ninja." I said. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but I kind of like the feeling I get when I know others respect me. "No one from my own nation has a care for anything I do, they tolerate me but they don't like me for obvious reasons."

"You are loyal, there is nothing wrong with that." Baki said. "I understand that the Mizukage sent you on missions, you fulfilled your duty to him as his subordinate. As for your graduation, did anyone tell you to kill them all?"

I was silent for a moment, I almost said no, but this could be my chance for at least one person to know the full truth. "My brother Zabuza also graduated with the same results. He was the one to tell me to kill them all. He said that if I could do that then he would be proud of me and that I would also gain our uncles favor. I just wanted to be acknowledged as being as strong as Zabuza and to strengthen the Karatachi name. I'll admit that I was being childish."

"But you were a child, it's okay for a child to act childish." he said. He stopped outside of a door. "This is it, the only remaining seat is for the Kazekage, but we discussed that for now we would make an acception." He pushed the door open and stepped in first. "I've brought the Mist ninja."

The room was spacious and held a large circular table, every seat was filled other than the two waiting for me and Baki. No one stood up at our arrival, not that I cared if they did. Baki moved to sit down in one of the chairs while I went to the other. Just as I touched the chair someone said, "Before you seat yourself state your name and rank."

I tried not to show any confusion, Baki said that they knew who I was, so why are they requesting that I introduce myself? Is it just for appearances? "I am Ketto Momochi, an anbu who serves Lord Mizukage directly."

"An anbu you say?" an elderly woman spoke. She was the only woman here and honestly she was probably the only one whose name and face I would recognize after today. All of these men either had their faces partially covered like Baki or just their hair. The older man sitting besides the woman though, he didn't wear any kind of head piece. I might also remember him. "At your age, tell me does Kirigakure have more kunoichi now a days? It's always refreshing to see a young woman hold a position of power."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but we don't have many kunoichi. Any kunoichi that we do have join either the medical corp or they become hunter nin. They hardly ever partake in combat, that is left to their partners." I answered the woman. She seemed to be genuinely curious about whether or not females have transgressed something as juvenile as their gender so I was willing to humor her.

"Of course, it's still so very hard to be a kunoichi when everyone else is a man." she said. "I am Chiyo and this is my brother Ebizo." she gestured to the man sitting beside her.

"Enough of this." someone snapped. "Let's move on from the idle chit chat and move on to the true reason of this meeting."

"Yes, Chiyo, I'm sure you can ask the girl more questions at a different time." someone else added.

"Moving on," another person said. They all turned to give me attention. "What is your true motive for being here Mist ninja?"

I felt as if the atmosphere was tense and that there was some hostility directed towards me so I didn't move to sit. I would rather not put myself in a slightly more intimate position by sitting down, I don't like their attitude and I want them to know it. Also, it didn't feel right to take the Kazekages seat.

"I was ordered by the Mizukage to escort the team of Sand ninja back to their land as protection from forces who wish to cause them harm for their betrayal of both the lands of Fire and Water. By now, I'm sure you know of the impersonation of the Kazekage and the need for that team to be protected." I said.

"Yes, and we are appreciative of that, but that team consists of the Kazekage's own children. One of which is the jinchuuriki of the one tails, they were more than capable of making it safely back to the land of Wind, so there was no need of an escort." the man who interrupted Chiyo said. "I'll ask again, why are you truly here?"

"There are many reasons actually, the first being the reason that I already told you." I started. I fully took my hand away from the chair to let my arms drop to either side of me. "I was also being sent here anyway. In the northernmost region of the land of Wind near the border there have been attacks by two rogue ninja both wielding unique blades. One is a man with long, brown hair and a long beard both are adorned with green beads. He has an eyepatch over his left eye and carries a large sword. The sword itself has two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. He uses the explosives sealed within the scroll. The other man is taller and thinner than the first. He has long, shaggy, blond hair and his face would be concealed by a white, porcelain Anbu mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half. He carries a blade reminiscent of a needle." As I talked the faces of everyone around me wavered between shock and anger.

"How do you know about those attacks? Were they planned attacks by Kirigakure!?" someone demanded.

"I assure you they are not planned." I said making sure to stay calm. "Those two men are Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare, two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who have defected and no longer associate with any country. As to how I know, our hunter ninja division have been tracking the two down, but up until recently it has been hard for them to effectively follow the two being that they are not predictable. I've been sent here to kill them and return their bodies to my nation after I have done negotiations with the Sand."

A chatter started and knew that it would be best if I didn't interrupt, so I stood quietly. "We'll ask that in a minute, this needs to be said first." the chattering stopped and the same man spoke to me. "You think your team can stop those two rogues?"

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I was the only one sent to confront Jinpachi and Kushimaru. My team will be returning to Kirigakure without me." I said.

"You mean to say that the Mizukage thinks you can handle those two on your own!?" someone exclaimed. "They have killed many of our anbu in attempts to detain them and you are going to be the one to succeed!?"

"What means do you have of dealing with this situation?" someone else asked. It was the man Chiyo introduced as her brother Ebizo, he didn't seem angered or distrusting of the new information, he seemed genuinely curious.

"Currently, I wield my Kukushibyo blade, which I will reveal to you is made of my condensed chakra and black coral. A single scratch is highly poisonous. I also possess the Kubikiribōchō blade, more commonly known as the Executioner's' blade, another of the seven blades of the Mist. Like Jinpachi and Kushimaru, I have also mastered the technique of silent killing." I shared. To give myself more credibility, I added, "When I was a small child the two of them trained me in the way of their respective blades. I know how they fight, every move they would make, they may not act predictably but when it comes to their swords I know everything."

"I thought it was common knowledge that specific circumstances are required to wield one of those ninja tools. You've already declared your use of the Executioner's blade, but why would they train you in the way of their swords?" another man asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I questioned. "I'm one of two people who are compatible with all seven blades. The Mizukage ordered them to train me to master their weapons. I'm more than qualified to confront my previous sensei's in battle considering I'm more well rounded than they are. Let's not discuss the topic of Jinpachi and Kushimaru any further than this, should we not talk about other more pressing matters?"

"This negotiation you speak of, what basis do you have to assume we want to negotiate?" one of the men said.

"The Sand has been deceived into believing your Kazekage wanted to break a treaty by siding with the Sound ninja when it was really Orochimaru who was disguised as your Kazekage." I explained. "The Mizukage is not normally a forgiving man, but he does not wish for another shinobi world war, so he is willing to grant the Sand forgiveness for this misfortune." for a moment I was quiet, uncle Yagura didn't say this, but after my talk with Temari earlier I thought I should at least offer. "Kirigakure would like to support Sunagakure during the selection of their next Kazekage in anyway we can. My team is currently out helping to locate the Fourths remains so that a funeral may be held."

"You assume the Kazekage is dead!" one of the men shouted. "Such insolence you brat!"

"You all must have at least suspected that he was dead. Why else would he have not returned to the village?" I pressed.

"Ketto has a point." Baki said. He directed his attention to Ebizo and Chiyo, who seemed to be the most reasonable people in this room. "Lord Rasa would have returned immediately after he was attacked and the fact that Orochimaru has managed to impersonate him for long enough for this plan to unfold shows that he truly may not come back."

"We should accept that the Kazekage is dead." Ebizo said. "If it's shown that he's alive then we will welcome him back with open arms, but until then we need to start selections for a new Kazekage."

"You too Ebizo?" one of the other men said. "We need to see a body before we jump to conclusions. As for this Mist ninja," he turned back to me, "I'm afraid there will be no negotiations until it is revealed that the Kazekage truly is dead. If it's shown that he is then we will continue with negotiations, but if he is alive then you may speak with him yourself. Until either is known you may stay in the village."

I thought they were going to turn me away. Their obvious dislike of me was a bit off putting earlier and I thought they would cast me out before I could complete negotiations. "What about my team?" I wondered.

"What about them?" someone else asked. "You said that they were only to escort the Sand siblings and Baki back to the Sand with you. They've served their purpose so there is no need for them to stay."

"I have dispatched them to help in locating the Kazekage." I said. "Would it be possible for them to also stay in the village until they have completed that task?"

"Very well." Chiyo said. "That is acceptable."

"Lady Chiyo, why allow them to stay within the village?" another man demanded, "One Mist ninja is enough."

"Saro, do you not see that this young woman means no harm?" Chiyo started. "She, along with her team, have brought the Kazekage's children back to the Sand. She wants to aid us in locating our missing Kazekage and she wants to barter a new peace treaty. Who cares if she's a Mist ninja and of what she may have done in the past, look at what she is trying to do now." Chiyo snapped her attention to the man and back to me. "You said your name was Ketto Momochi right? I am not familiar with that family name."

"It's not well known, I am the last of my family." I said. "You may have heard of my mother's family, Karatachi."

"You my child are a descendant of a long line of Mizukages. I remember the second Mizukage, but I believe he was a Hozuki."

"He was a Karatachi in the same way I am, through his mother." I informed her, "The only one who carries the name Karatachi is my uncle, the fourth Mizukage. We still exist it's just harder to find us because our bloodlines have crossed with others like Hozuki, Terumi, and a few other noble clans of the land of Water."

"I think you'll continue to be a memorable shinobi." Chiyo said.

"Thank you Lady Chiyo of the Sand." I nodded my head to her.

"I only said what is true." she said. "Now, you may go and enjoy your stay in Suna. It seems that we will continue this meeting at a later date."

"Right, thank you for having me. Until next time." I slightly bowed to them before dismissing myself from the room. Those stubborn men really think the Kazekage is still alive. Even Temari knows the truth, how can they not see it?

I retraced my steps down the hallway back to Temari's room. As I walked, I discarded the robe I had to wear for the council meeting, it didn't feel right to wear so many layers. I wanted to continue to get used to the dress Temari gave me, which was coming along slowly but that also might have been because the robe covered me before.

I quickly found my way to Temari's room to find her polishing her fan on the floor. She looked up to me when I entered the room. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It looks like I'll be staying in Suna until further notice." I said.

"Why is that?" she wondered. "It isn't really all that complicated, either we're allies still or we're not."

"Most of them still believe your father is alive and they don't want to settle negotiations without him." I draped the white robe over the back of the chair in front of the vanity

"Of course they would." she mumbled. "You can share my room with me if you like, it's better than having to pay for a place day by day."

"What about the other members of my team, they'll still have to find somewhere." I reminded her.

"They can stay in the Kazekage tower too." she said. "We have lots of spare rooms and we hardly ever have any visitors."

"Thanks for the offer, I think we'll take you up on that." I said. I looked down at Temari who was sitting with her legs crossed and her fan was opened in front of her. She continued to polish each of the fan blades carefully. It made me want to polish the Executioner's blade, when was the last time it was ever cleaned? It absorbs the blood and chakra of its victims, but it's still a blade. Has Zabuza ever given it that kind of care while he was gone?

I grabbed the Executioner's blade and sat across from Temari. I was about to use the bandages on my hands to try and polish it, but Temari tossed a cloth over to me. "You can use this one. I'm done with it."

It was a different sized cloth than the one she was currently using. This one was smaller and probably used to get in between all of the ridges of the fan. I used it to to wipe down the handle making sure to get in every groove before moving to the blade. I took special care of the first cut out of a semicircle. I used this part of the blade the most. Once when I decapitated Hidan and the last time was the other day when Kisame and I were fighting. This cut out makes it easier to decapitate someone, compared to a full blade it's easier to get a grip on. When I decapitate people I usually do it from behind so it would be easier for me to use my strength to follow through with the cut. I would have a hold on the handle of the sword while also using the full cut out on the other end of the blade as a grip. With that hold I'm able to use my strength to pull without difficulty especially since there is no resistance right away. I tried to be careful while polishing the semicircle cut out, but with the sharp angles edges of the inner circle I managed to cut the cloth several times. I accidentally reduced the cloth to a pitiful looking rag, I wanted to give up on completely caring for the blade but I continued.

The more time I spent with the sword I realized exactly what I inherited from my brother. This blade, one of the seven swords of the Mist, like the others is exceptionally unique. Like several of the other swords it also requires an exceptionally strong wielder in both physical strength and chakra. Zabuza used to be able to throw the Executioner's blade effortlessly at his opponents. Sometimes it would strike his opponents down, other times he was able to stand on the blade for added leverage if it got stuck in anything. I threw the blade the other day to get that Sound ninja in the same way that I've seen Zabuza throw it. I bet if I spent time working on it, I could throw the blade in different ways for new attacks.

I'm not sure how long it took me to finish, all I know is that Temari was done long before me. She even disappeared at some point and came back with two bowls of a soup that I've never had before. I almost refused the soup, but I was curious about this foreign food and decided to eat without complaint.

"Do you like the soup?" Temari asked. "It's my favorite, kenchin soup."

"It's delicious." I said. "All of the dishes that you've made for me so far are very rich in spice while the dishes of my nation are full of herbs. It's a nice flavor change."

"Your team came back." she said. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the sun go down. "They've been given food and rooms to stay in. They wanted to see you, but I told them that you were busy. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You could have, it would have been fine." I said.

"You had a faraway look in your eyes. Were you thinking about your brother?" Temari's voice became soft. It was as if she was also remembering her father in that moment.

I looked to the Executioner's blade and said, "That was his sword. I was thinking about whether or not I would be able to wield it as effortlessly as he did." Zabuza had more time with it, he managed to figure out every little drawback of it and still was able to utilize it effectively. Then again, I don't think any of those would affect me. I guess I'm just worried that I won't be able to reach my true potential with it. What if the memory of Zabuza gets in the way? "Sorry, I'm not usually that sentimental."

"That's okay." she gave me a soft smile. "It's late, we should sleep." Temari moved to the wardrobe and started looking through it. "I know I have something in here for you to sleep in." she mumbled.

"That's fine, I'll just sleep in this. It won't be a problem." I moved to her bed and pulled back the blankets. I sat on the right side of the bed while Temari looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she wondered. "Won't it be uncomfortable sleeping in that?"

"I don't spend much time at home. I'm always away on missions, so I don't change to sleep often." I pulled my legs up on the bed and tucked them under the blankets. I didn't have any plans on sleeping, but I've caught on to the fact that if I say I'm not tired someone always tries to make me sleep. If I act as if I'm going to sleep no one will say anything about it.

"Okay." she shrugged her shoulders. She first untied her forehead protector that was tied around her neck. Then, she untied the faded red cloth that was tied around her waist. It was discarded to the floor before she started unhooking parts of her lavender dress so that it was no longer held together. I looked away to give her some privacy by laying down and facing the opposite direction. I pulled up the blankets to my shoulders and laid still.

It didn't take long for Temari to finish changing. I heard her walking across the room and the flip of a light switch before she moved back across the room. The bed dipped to her side when she sat down. I could feel her pushing her feet under the blankets and trying to adjust her body. When she settled down she said, "Good night Ketto."

I couldn't remember the last time someone said good night to me. It felt kind of nice. I stayed still, I was waiting for Temari to fall asleep, which I didn't have to wait too long for. Soon enough she was breathing evenly with her body completely relaxed. I took this as my moment to sneak out. There was no way I would be able to lay awake for a full night, not again, not when that's what I did the previous night.

Carefully, I lifted the blankets on my side of the bed and left the bed. I placed the blankets back on the bed so that Temari wouldn't be able to tell there was anything amiss. It was easy to walk across the room and to the window soundlessly. I was a bit worried about opening the window without any noises, but I was determined not to get caught.

There wasn't a balcony, there was hardly a window sill. Still, I managed to push myself up and out of the window. I had to concentrate my chakra into my feet to walk up the side of the Kazekage building. For some reason, I thought I would be alone up here, but I was pleasantly surprised when I felt another chakra signature. I must have really been focused on sneaking out of Temari's room, because Gaara's chakra seemed as untamed as it did right before Shukaku took over his body. Seeming to realize where we were, I thought of the villagers. Gaara can't lose control here, not right now. Sensing his chakra further up I followed to see his shock of red hair through the darkness of night. He was sitting on the edge of the roof and physically he seemed restless, like it was difficult for him to stay still. I moved towards him, watching his silhouette move against the full moon wondering where this newfound bloodlust came from.


	16. Sands of Suna: Is Now Found

Silently, I moved across the rooftop without him noticing me. When I was close enough I casually sat next to him. My sudden movement must have startled him and his hand quickly rose with sand following his movements. My hand grabbed his wrist and the sand settled. "It's just me. Sorry for startling you."

His face showed confusion. "What are you doing up here?"

"It was the only place I could think of where I wouldn't accidentally wake someone up." I let go of his wrist and he retracted his arm. "Are you okay? Your chakra isn't stable right now."

"During a full moon Shukaku is harder to control." he looked up to the moon and continued, "His need to kill on sight is stronger than it would normally be. It's difficult to resist him."

"I'll keep you company to get your mind off of his desires." I suggested. My ankles crossed as they hung over the side of the building and I leaned back on my palms. It was then that I noticed the skirt of my dress was shorter than it was when I was standing up and it barely covered anything. I tried to pull it down some more, but didn't have any luck and left it alone to take up my position again. "Is it true that Shukaku could take over your body if you slept?"

"Shukaku once told me that if I ever fell asleep he would use that as an opening to break through his imprisonment within my body. I don't know if it's true, but I would rather not find out if there is any truth to it." he said. Gaara was quiet for a moment before he said anything else. "He's managed to free himself while I was awake a few times because I wasn't strong enough. My father was the one to stop him each time."

"He must have been strong to be able to ward off the one tails." I tried to think of other people who showed the same strength. I think I read something about the first Hokage Hashirama Senju being able to control tailed beasts without himself having to be one. Members of the Karatachi family have been known to possess great power, great enough to monitor the jinchuuriki in their family.

"He used gold dust instead of sand." Gaara said.

"Gold dust?" I wondered. "So the material he used was greater than the sand of Shukaku and that was how he was able to tame it?"

"I've never thought about it, but that could be true." he said. "It looks like he wasn't really all that strong after all."

"Just because he died at the hands of Orochimaru doesn't mean that he wasn't strong." I said. "It just means he was outsmarted and taken advantage of through his naivety to think he could trust an international criminal."

"I'm not sure what he was thinking about at the time. He might have had his own reasons."

"I guess I shouldn't talk." I said. "My brother became an international criminal when he tried to kill our uncle and honestly, I still trusted him." I thought of some of the things Zabuza did in the past, but when it comes down to it Zabuza never gave me a reason to not trust him.

"Trusted?" Gaara asked. "So he's truly dead."

"He is, about two months ago I was told that he was killed in the land of Waves." I said. "He took on a job from a man named Gatō to stop a bridge from being made. He wasn't able to finish that mission though. Apparently, he ended up killing Gatō because the boy who was traveling with him lost his life and Zabuza blamed Gatō for it. As it turns out Haku was precious to him."

I could feel my brows furrow slightly, I wish Zabuza would have shown that he cared about me in someway before he died. Now, I'll just remember him as being nonchalant towards me while still trying to read more into his actions. I mean there was that one time Zabuza had the other six swordsmen of the Mist help find me after I disappeared the night I made my first kill, but I can't think of anything else.

"Wouldn't you also be precious to him?"

"Not necessarily." I said. "I mean I could have been, but I wouldn't know. Are Temari and Kankuro precious to you?"

"No, I may have blood ties to them, but I don't care about them." he said.

"Well, now they are the only family you have left." I said. "Loneliness is depressing and it crushes your soul. I'll admit that in this world you have two options. Either bond with the family you have or create your own family, because no one deserves to be alone forever."

"What about you? Which one applies to you?" he wondered. I could feel him gazing at me but I didn't look to him.

"I wish I could say that I have strong bonds with my family, but Zabuza's dead and with uncle Yagura being Mizukage it's hard to be able to connect with him." I stopped talking for a moment to think. "I guess you could say that I created my own family. On our journey here while we were still in the land of Fire we were attacked by two men and I was separated from the rest of you, remember that?"

"We faced Itachi Uchiha, a missing ninja from the Leaf." he said.

"The man I faced was Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing ninja from my village." I said. "He was more of a brother to me than Zabuza was. I look up to him, even now as a defected ninja I still see him as my brother."

"But he attacked you and you still feel that way?" Gaara seemed a bit confused.

"I once told you that I was used to people attempting to take my life and I meant it." I said. "When Kisame attacked me the other day it wasn't necessarily to kill me. I don't know how to explain it really, he was checking in on me and testing my capabilities to protect myself. That's the difference between a friend or foe attempting to take my life. When it's a foe they allow their emotions to interfere with their performance and they truly intend on taking my life. When a friend attempts to take my life it really is to test my abilities."

"How can you tell the difference? If someone tries to kill you they should automatically be considered an enemy."

"It's all about the emotion that's put into it." I said. "The other day Kisame didn't have malicious intent towards me. He was playful. The time you tried to kill me was similar, your heart wasn't in it. You didn't have a reason to kill me. It was like you didn't care to kill me, but something possessed you to do it anyway. That's why I forgave you for that."

"I see." he said. "I only kill to feel, to give myself a purpose in life."

"Instead you could protect those that are precious to you." I suggested. "Friends, family members, as long as you have strong emotions for someone then they can be your special someone to protect."

"Someone precious to you?" Gaara questioned. "Uncle Yashamaru said something like that once. He was talking about wounds to the heart and that the only way they can be healed is by another persons love." he clutched the fabric of his shirt with a fist. "That is why he said it was important to have someone precious to you. Do you have anyone that is precious to you?"

I could feel him looking at me again. I turned and met his light blue-green eyes and answered, "Uncle Yagura, but something tells me I won't be able to see him for quite some time. Even if I had a wound to the heart he wouldn't be able to heal me. As a Mist ninja we get rid of all emotion. Though, there are some who still feel strongly, they are considered weak as ninja." I remembered our goodbye and the feel of his lips on my forehead as he kissed me goodbye. I still wonder what he could have been guilty about or even the loss that I also saw in his eyes, what was that about? Could it have been about something that he planned on doing? Something that he thought I wouldn't like? He shouldn't worry so much, I'll do anything for him. "It seems that in the Leaf village they consider their friends to be precious to them, so Gaara, you are precious to me. The same with Temari, Kankuro and Naruto. I've slowly been feeling bonds of attachment with each of you."

"How were you able to create those bonds in such a short amount of time?" he wondered.

"With Naruto it was easy." I started, I looked out to the moon and the view of the village before continuing, "He was an orphan from the day he was born. The people of his village treated him like an outcast. He was always alone, never good enough, always a burden. It was the same for me. I was an orphan the day I was born and was placed under the guardianship of someone who didn't have the time to raise me. I was always treated differently even as a young child, whispers of _Demon of the Mist_ circulated when I was young. I wasn't always alone, I always had someone to train me, but they never cared about me so I might as well have been alone. I always felt as if I needed at get stronger to protect uncle Yagura and the village that hated me. I still feel that way. Naruto and I are alike, that's why it was easiest to bond with him. I also admire that despite all he has gone through he still has a smile on his face."

"So if I find something in common with someone else it would be easier to create a bond with them?" he seemed to be thinking about it more.

"Yeah, people form bonds through what they share in common all the time." I said. "What do you feel about me? We should share a lot in common too. You may have a demon residing within your body, but I'm just as demonic. My chakra is sealed away because of the demonic feel it has and I'm feared by most people in Kirigakure."

"Your eyes reflect the same loneliness that I'm sure are reflected in my own." he said. "I admit that I feel connected to you knowing that you've gone through some of the same experiences as me, but the feeling of caring for another is still foreign to me."

"You don't have to care for me." I said. "A friendship is just a state of mutual trust and support between allied nations or people. Or at least that's my understanding of it." That's what I've always thought of friends. The _Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_ supported me in getting stronger and by default we shared a certain level of trust between us, but it never went beyond that. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." he said. "I don't care for them much, but you saved Kankuro from death and you comforted Temari when Kankuro and I didn't know how to. You escorted us safely back home and you continue to support our village while we search for my father."

We were silent for the rest of the night, we enjoyed each others presence and didn't feel the need to say anymore. Gaara seemed to be more at peace then when I first joined him out here. As we talked, I noticed that Shukaku's presence diminished, not completely but I didn't worry as much about him coming out. I was a bit surprised that I didn't have to use my chakra to settle the one tails, I thought I would have to step in at some point.

I tried not to think about uncle Yagura's strange behavior and instead I thought about Kushimaru and Jinpachi. Whether I wanted to or not, I would be seeing them soon enough. Would I be able to kill them? I don't have any emotional attachments to them, but I still trust them. To some extent anyway, and despite blowing me up all the time I trust Jinpachi more than I trusted Kushimaru even if he did kill his own brother. At least Jinpachi was forward about his need to blow things up, I always knew I would accidentally set off a paper bomb because his training was that straightforward. I never knew if Kushimaru would pierce me with his blade or if he would go for something else beyond me. It was significantly harder to trust him, but still, I had respect for the two of them. What if there was a reason the two of them defected from the village that I don't know about? Would there ever actually be a good enough reason to defect from your village? Why did I even think that, of course it's never okay to defect from your village. It marks you as a traitor, someone who should never again be trusted.

How would I even be able to kill them? I could always use my Kukushibyo and they'll slowly die from the poison, but I respect them too much and I think they deserve to die in a more honorable way. If I used the Executioner's blade I think I would be able to hold my own against them. I would be more confident in my abilities if I was only going up against them one at a time even if they would only look out for their own well being. I once saw Kushimaru impale Jinpachi through the stomach to get to one of his opponents, but still, facing the two of them together would be a challenge. If I tried to separate them to battle one on one they would be able to figure it out. I can already imagine their taunting.

I could use their own techniques against them. It might be difficult still, they were the ones to teach me their techniques. As informal as it was the two of them were considered my sensei's. I wonder if my abilities exceeded theirs? I doubt it, how could I gauge that if they've been gone for years? I would just have to be smart about each of my moves. I need to strategize and stick to whatever I decide. I know I can rely on both Jinpachi and Kushimaru being driven by their bloodlust, they wouldn't think too much about our battle. Their blades probably aide in their craving for blood to be shed. I know that's what it's like for Kisame, or that's what he told me once. I haven't experienced the same thing with the Executioner's blade, or maybe I have and I couldn't feel it through my own need to shed blood.

I'll have to remember the techniques particular to their swords. Both swords are able to be utilized from long distances while the Executioner's blade is more for close combat. Shibuki's _Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death_ might be troublesome. I saw Jinpachi use it once, a long length of his scroll unwinds and it sends many explosive tags towards your opponent in a circular motion. It's hard to escape the blast zone on short notice because it covers such a large range. I'm sure I could survive that kind of trap, but it would be annoying. I would lose time waiting for the dust to settle during which time Kushimaru could fling Nuibari at me and string me up in a tree with his _Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion_ . My shell like skin has developed more since I trained with them, would Nuibari still be able to pierce my skin? Either way he'll be able to disable me and bind me. I believe I'll be fast enough or evade both attacks, but if Kushimaru uses _Earth Spider Sewing_ I don't know if I'll be able to get out of it. The only way to not fall into that trap is to manage to stand on top of the wire used to make the web, but it's hard to locate sometimes.

Maybe I can use the _Heartless Pair_ against each other. It would be an underhanded way of killing one of them, but I'm sure they'll show me the same courtesy. Like I said, Kushimaru has pierced Jinpachi before, if I keep Jinpachi in between me and Kushimaru then he's more likely to be Kushimaru's target than I would be. I can imagine that it would weigh heavy on my conscious though I'm sure I'll get over it. I know they wouldn't think anything of it. If I manage to fail and they both still live, I know that they'll continue on like they did before. They wouldn't give it a thought that their partner betrayed them. Hopefully, I manage to pull this off.

I pulled my thoughts away from the two swordsmen and gazed at the village below us. Everything was the color of sand and in some places it was difficult to distinguish between the different buildings. I was still curious about the landscape, but I didn't care enough to ask. It's most likely a manmade canyon to protect the village from sand storms and outside attacks.

When the sun started to rise I noticed that it was brighter than the one I've seen in the Leaf village. In Kirigakure there are some days when you question if the sun even rose for the day. I need to enjoy more little things like this when I can.

I moved away from the edge of the roof and stood up. I stretched my arms over my head on each side before reaching down to my toes. Then, I turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Now that the sun is rising I should get back before Temari wakes up." I said. "If she accidentally tells Mitsuru or Jiro that I stayed up again tonight I'll never hear the end of it. I'll see you later." I gave him a slight wave and started to walk down the side of the building by concentrating the chakra in my feet the same way as I did when I came up.

I scaled down the side of the Kazekage building easily, I was careful when climbing back in the window so that I didn't accidentally alert Temari. It was still relatively dark in the room, I moved back to the bed and climbed under the blankets. I was sure not to jostle the bed and laid in the same position Temari last saw me in. The bed was comfortable and I was able to relax enough to think about going into a light doze but I decided against it.

I'm not sure how long I ended up waiting before Temari started to wake up. She sat up in bed and yawned. That was when I rolled over to show that I was awake too. "Good morning Ketto." Temari said through another yawn. Her hand covered her mouth as she yawned and then moved to her hair to ruffle it up a bit. I didn't notice her take her hair out of her pigtails last night. Her hair was a little bit passed her shoulders and looked kind of ragged. It didn't look too bad, it was just about as messy as Kushimaru's hair.

"Good morning." I pushed myself up too. "Do you think you can bring me to my team? I should check their progress with the search."

"They insisted on being put in rooms close to us so that they could be near you." she said. She flopped back on the bed with no energy to get out of the bed. Her arm rose and she pointed in a direction. "Three doors down that way."

" _Hn_ , I'll be back then." I moved the blankets aside and got out of the bed. When I left the room I made sure to go left and knock on the first door mentioned. I didn't have to wait long before Shozouki opened the door.

"Good morning Lady Ketto." he greeted. He was already dressed for the day and looked refreshed, he might have been up for awhile.

"I was wondering how the search for the Kazekage went yesterday, any luck?" I wondered.

"No, no luck at all." he said. "This is the desert, do you know how long it will take to find him? With all the sand storms that pass through this area I doubt his body is out in the open. He's probably buried already. How did the meeting with the council go yesterday?"

"Most of them believe the Kazekage is still alive and they refuse to start negotiations until they know for certain." I said. "They are allowing us to stay in the village to help locate him, but after his body is found you, Mitsuru, and Jiro will have to return to Kirigakure."

"That could take some time." Shozouki frowned, the corners of his lavender eyes crinkled as he narrowed his eyes. "They're really believing the Kazekage is alive?"

"Yes, it's a foolish thought I know." I sighed slightly, "But for the Kazekage to disappear for weeks without a trace? I might believe he was still alive if Orochimaru was holding him captive somewhere, but then how would Orochimaru get him out of the desert?"

"They have hope, we shouldn't judge them for it." Shozouki said. "Will you be joining us in the search today?"

"I don't know yet." I said. "If I help in the search we might be able to cover more ground, but I feel like I should spend another day training with Kankuro to help him with his chakra before we leave."

"Train with Kankuro." Shozouki suggested. "We'll be able to handle the search on our own, either way it will take days, but your time with Kankuro is limited before we have to leave."

"You're right, who knows when or if I'll be sent back here." I decided that Kankuro and I would do some training today, but what would we focus on? Water style jutsu wouldn't translate well to the desert, so it will be hard to tell if Kankuro gained any of my other abilities. "We should wake the other two up so you can head out soon."

"I'll get Mitsuru." Shozouki said. He moved to the room next to his. "Jiro is in the next room over." he let himself into Mitsuru's room without knocking. I walked to Jiro's room and did the same.

When I opened the door, I heard loud snoring. I entered the room to find a human shaped lump in the center of the bed partially covered with blankets. Jiro wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso was left untouched by the blankets. His chest rose and fell with each breath. I crept closer to him and tried shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Jiro, it's time to get up." I shook him again when he wouldn't move, but he didn't budge. I grabbed the rest of his blankets thinking that the displaced blankets would wake him up, only that didn't seem to work either. I looked around the room and couldn't find anything to wake him up with, so I snatched the pillow from under his head, which only fell to the mattress with a plop. He didn't seem the least bit bothered and I wondered if it was always this difficult to wake him up or if he was just that exhausted.

I guess it couldn't be helped. I moved to stand at the end of Jiro's bed facing his body. I did some hand signs and water jetted out of my mouth to soak Jiro. He jolted up sputtering once the stream of water stopped. "What the hell?!" he coughed a bit and rubbed water out of his eyes while sitting up. He pushed his dark brown bangs up on his forehead out of his eyes. "C-cold, why did you do that for?!"

"I was having difficulties waking you up." I said.

"Oh! Lady Ketto, I'm sorry, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Wait, what are you wearing? That's too short." he blushed a deep red, "Way too short."

"It's what Temari gave me to wear." I said. I looked down at the dress taking note of the shortness of it that Jiro pointed out and he isn't wrong, it's hardly appropriate to wear. "It's all I have right now so I'll just have to deal with it until we get back to Kirigakure. Now get dressed, we need to use our time efficiently."

"Can we eat first, I'm hungry." Jiro put one leg after the other over the side of the bed and got off of the wet mattress.

"I'll leave to let you change, then we can see about eating." I said. I left him in his room and waited in the hallway with Shozouki and Mitsuru who was also awake and dressed for the day.

"What did you do?" Mitsuru asked curiously. He had a brow raised and waited for me to reply.

"I used a water jutsu to wake him up." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Without a water source?" he seemed surprised.

"It's very similar to pulling water out of something, only this time I used my chakra." I answered. I was actually able to do this before I could take water from something else, it's like I was doing everything the hard way on purpose. It's pretty much the same as when I make my black coral, only I'm using water release and chakra instead of just chakra.

Before Jiro could make it into the hallway Temari joined us. "Waiting for Jiro again?" she asked. She was now dressed for the day and her hair was pulled back into its pigtails.

"Yes, but this time it's my fault. I used a water jutsu to wake him up." I said.

"That's kind of funny." she chuckled a bit. "I can get you some breakfast before you head out today."

"That would be nice. Jiro was already complaining about how he was hungry." I said.

"He's always complaining about something." Mitsuru looked to Jiro's room. "Which water jutsu did you use?"

"The basic _Raging Waves_."

"In close quarters that would have hurt." Mitsuru said.

"I didn't use much chakra, I just wanted to get him wet." I didn't want Jiro's body to be strained after so I only used what was necessary to make the jutsu.

"Still, that's a lot of water." Shozouki mentioned.

Jiro exited his room in his standard ninja attire. His brown hair was still wet, but now he had his forehead protector on to help keep his hair out of his eyes. He also had his katana holstered I'm not sure he'll need it but it's better that he has it.

Temari started to walk down the hallway. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat before you head out."

We followed her to an open space that contained a kitchen attached to a dining area. A living room seemed to be through another archway. Kankuro was already seated at the table with a bowl of cereal. He looked up to us when we entered showing his face clean of any paint before giving his breakfast his full attention. He was wearing a black tank top with black ninja pants, probably what he wears as pajamas.

There weren't enough chairs to sit down, so I chose to stand against the wall but Jiro grabbed my arm and directed me into the chair next to Kankuro before he followed after Temari. I was a bit confused, what would Jiro have to do in the kitchen? I thought he couldn't cook.

I curiously watched Jiro talk with Temari before my attention was pulled back to the people closest to me when Kankuro spoke, "What do you plan on doing today? Are you going home?"

"No, the council refuses to negotiate until your father is found, so we might be stuck here for awhile." I said.

"Of course they said that." he muttered. He shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Those geezers always have to make things difficult, but at least you get to stay longer. Could you show me another jutsu like you did with the walking on water?"

"I can try, there are a few things I want to check out first though."

His brow furrowed, "Like what?"

"I wanted to see if you were able to do anything else that I can do with your new chakra." I said. I was curious to see if he could also create coral from his chakra, it's unlikely, but if he was able to use an ability of mine that I didn't know about then it's possible that he could do this too. I was also curious to see if my black coral was still poisonous to him or if he could wield the Executioner's blade though wielding that blade isn't a particular trait of mine, and he might not fulfill the particular set of requirements needed to wield that blade. Who knows what they could really be.

"You think I will?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it's possible."

A bowl was set down in front of me filled with oatmeal with some slices of banana. Before I could say anything, Jiro grabbed my hand and adjusted my grip to hold a spoon. "This should be light on your stomach. Whatever you don't finish I will for you, but you need to try and eat."

I sighed, but didn't try and complain. I used the spoon to put a little bit of the oatmeal. "I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

"I asked Temari to help me." Jiro said. "She agreed to show me how to cook so that I can make sure you eat. I believe you don't feel hunger because your body is used to starving and not realizing it. If you keep going on like this it will reflect in your physique, your muscles will fade away and you won't be able to use as much chakra. We'll start you off with foods that are light on the stomach and work up from there." Jiro went back to Temari. This time I saw Temari giving him instructions on how to do things a certain way.

Kankuro snorted and started to cough uncontrollably.

"Knock it off, I'm not starving." I lifted my arms into the air in a flexed position. "Does it look like I'm malnourished to you?" Even with the bandages on my arms you could see some of the definition to my biceps. I wouldn't be able to carry either of my swords if I was truly malnourished.

"It's just something that concerns him." Mitsuru said from across the table. "We both want to share the responsibility of looking after you. When we were in the Leaf village I made sure you ate, and now Jiro wants to try. Neither of us are good at cooking so this will take some time for us to adapt to."

"You should just save yourselves the trouble." I mumbled. I ate the small bit of oatmeal on my spoon and right away I knew it wasn't going to agree with me. As soon as I tasted the oatmeal on my tongue I felt like spitting it out, but I promised to eat so I swallowed it. I could feel the lump travel down my throat and weigh heavily in my stomach. That soup Temari made last night must have filled me up more than I thought it did.

I could feel myself grimace at the feeling of overeating. I'll never hear the end of it if I stop eating now, so I got myself another small spoonful and tried again. This time the feeling was worse. I felt like I had to puke to make room for more, or at least puke to make this feeling go away.

When I went for my third spoon of oatmeal Mitsuru stopped me. "Please stop, just eat your banana slices and leave the rest." his voice was soft as he spoke.

I was grateful that I wasn't expected to eat anymore of the oatmeal. Now, I just have to eat the banana slices. I plucked the five slices off of the top of the oatmeal and shoved them all in my mouth at the same time to get it over with. Then, I pushed the bowl away. I struggled to chew because all I wanted to do was spit it out, but eventually I managed to swallow. The banana didn't feel as heavy in my stomach as the oatmeal did, still, I know that this will be a lingering feeling for the rest of the day.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I'll probably forget all about his feeling of fullness when we start our training, hopefully. Either that or the feeling will dull. "I can normally handle one meal a day and I usually have that later in the day. I won't be able to eat now but I will later." Maybe, this might have just messed with that.

Jiro came back to the table with two plates of eggs and bacon, he placed one in front of Mitsuru and the other in front of Shozouki. He glanced to my bowl and didn't say anything as he picked it up and started eating it.

"I'm going to get dressed." Kankuro said. He got up from his spot and carried his bowl to the sink before turning back. "Do you need to grab anything before we go?"

"Yes, I'll come with you." I got up from my spot and addressed my team. "I'll be helping Kankuro adjust to his chakra some more. I'll see you tonight."

"See you." Shozouki gave me a little wave before I followed Kankuro.

"I'll never get used to that." I said.

"What?" Kankuro looked to me as we walked.

"People caring about me." I said. "I've mostly been alone alone. Emon, one of the anbu that serves my uncle would make sure I was taken care of when I was younger, but that's it. "

"I can see how it would be awkward for you to have them act like that." he said. We walked down the hallway towards Temari's room. Kankuro stopped in front of a door a few feet down from Temari's room. "I'll be quick."

"Alright, I just need to get something from Temari's room, I'll see you in a bit." I went to Temari's room and put on my sword belt before attaching my swords. Then I waited in the hall for Kankuro to be ready to head out. I didn't have to wait for too long before we were exiting the Kazekage building. "Where would we train? I didn't see a big enough space within the village."

"We don't train in the village. We go to the sand seas right outside of the village, but I have a special spot." he said. "Come on, I'll show you."

He started to run and I ran after him. We ran through the streets of Suna and out of the gates. No one stopped us or gave us a second glance as we went. I continued to follow Kankuro. We traveled a distance out into the sand sea he was talking about. I was surprised when big jagged rocks were protruding from the sand. It made me believe that at some point long ago this desert might have been a sea. The rocks didn't seem like they belonged, but what would I know about the desert? I've lived on an island my whole life, I wouldn't know anything about the geography of a desert.

Kankuro stopped running suddenly and turned to me. My feet slid in the sand as I tried to stop running. I bet my feet will be filthy after today with all of this sand.

"This is it." he said gesturing around. "Most people don't come this far out, but at least I know I'm alone."

"I go out of my way for a training spot too." I said. I would always disappear to the South Sea so that I wouldn't have to worry about other people interfering with my training.

"What was it that you wanted to test out?" he wondered.

"There were a few things actually." I detached the Executioner's blade and stuck it upright in the sand before reaching for my Kukoshibyo. "Being that my chakra makes up some of your chakra composition now I was wondering if you would now be immune to my black coral."

"Uh, should we really test that out here? What if I'm not immune to it?" he wondered.

"I have a feeling that it won't affect you anymore." I shifted the sword in front of me and held it with one hand as I pointed it at him. "My chakra was used in creating this blade, while you may have been poisoned before the chakra in my blood saved you and now your chakra is a mixture of the two. With all that your body has been through I think it's safe to say that it's very enriched with my chakra. If you want I could fight you, all it takes is a scratch."

"W-what, no, I don't want to go through that again!" he took his puppet off of his back and it unwrapped to show his Crow. Blades ejected from all four of its wrists and Kankuro used his chakra strings to place Crow in a defensive position. "It's not something that we need the answer to."

"It would be good to know for future training sessions." I said. "I need to know how far I can push you before your body won't be able to take the abuse anymore."

"Why would you say that?! It makes you seem like a slave driver!" he shouted.

"You'll learn better through experience." I could feel a wicked grin pass over my face. That was the philosophy I followed when I was younger. I was thrown into situations a child my age shouldn't have been, like fighting on the front lines during the war between Water and Lightning. Or participating in the kekkei genkai massacre, but I'll admit that it shaped me into the fighter I am today. "You're more likely to retain information this way."

I leaped towards him with my sword raised. My blade was much bigger than the blades protruding from Crows wrists so the puppet held all four of its wrists together so that I wouldn't shatter the blades from the force of my blow. Kankuro tried to use Crow to push me back, but quickly noticed he couldn't get me to budge. Despite fighting in the sand I managed to get a feel for the loose terrain quickly. I was able to push Crow back a foot or two before Kankuro tried to distance both himself and Crow from me.

"You're strong." he said. He pulled on the chakra strings again and this time had Crow charge at me. "But are you fast?" Crow moved better than the other day when Kankuro was trying to get a feel for everything again. Each blade moved to strike fast. I blocked the first strike before moving effortlessly into my next block. Crow was able to move from one attack to the next faster than I could with my Kukoshibyo, probably due to the blades versatility and the fact that there were more of them. I'll admit that my Kukushibyo was much bigger and heavier, it was harder to deliver as many blows as Crow could or if I was using Nuibari or Kiba. But, I still have an advantage. I may not be as fast when it comes to swinging Kukoshibyo as Crow is, which doesn't matter when I can move my body faster.

The next attack Crow sent my way I timed perfectly. I managed to grab one of the blades between my fingers and hold it in place. When Crows other arms swung at me I moved slightly to dodge the hit and brought up my other arm with Kukushibyo to cut through Crows arms in one arc of my blade. The arms fell into the sand leaving an annoyed Kankuro. "You couldn't have cut them off at the joints? It's going to take me forever to remake those arms."

"It'll give you something to do." I said. I relaxed my stance a little bit. "It looks like you can't use Crow anymore. Sorry about that." I gave him a sheepish smile while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Crow isn't down yet." Kankuro said. I looked to see Crows mouth open wide enough for its head to tip back all of the way. Another blade came out.

"You should stop while you're ahead. You're going to have to create a whole new puppet after we're finished." I said.

"I told you that I didn't want to risk my life on some thought you had. This is poison we're talking about, we have to be sure." he ground out.

"Just a small scratch. That's all it takes to know." I tried moving closer to him only for Crow to copy my actions. "How are you so sure that you didn't inhale some of my coral dust?"

"Y-you didn't!" he yelled. "Did you?"

"Maybe." I was casual about it. Messing with him is fun. "But, I didn't." I lifted my blade and sliced off the head of Crow when he was distracted. "Are you finished now? If you're now immune to my black coral you'll be fine, and if you're not then I have the antidote here with me." I moved to show him that there might be something up my sleeve, but didn't actually show him. I didn't actually have anything there. While his fears are normal, I still strongly think he'll be fine.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the antidote on you this whole time?!" he argued. "It could have saved me time later and I wouldn't have to repair Crow."

"You mean if I told you that I had the antidote from the beginning you would have let me cut you without the fuss?" I wondered. I'll have to remember that in the future. In order to test something dangerous first convince them that you have a safety measure that is sure to guarantee their safety, even if it is false.

"Well yeah, if I knew that you had the antidote then if something went wrong I would have still been fine." he said. He sighed and walked towards me holding his arm out. "Just a cut right? Make it quick."

I lifted my sword and used the tip to cut the skin on the palm of Kankuro's hand. Blood welled up, but I didn't see a color change happen. When someone is poisoned by my black coral the blood in their veins turns black and it spreads to the rest of their body. There wasn't a change in Kankuro's blood or anywhere else in the cut.

"That's a relief." I muttered.

"What do you mean? You said you had the antidote." Kankuro snapped back.

"That was a lie." I said. Kankuro paled, but I had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the cut and everything to do with the fact that I lied to him. "I already knew that you would be fine, I just needed to confirm it."

"Don't ever do something like that again." he ground out.

"Fine, I won't." I stuck Kukoshibyo into the sand. "This next thing I wanted to test out will not put you in danger at all."

"What is it?" he looked to me skeptically, not that I really blame him.

"I was wondering if you had the ability to create coral too." I started. "It's an ability unique to my family, but with recent events I think there might be a chance that you can do it too."

"I doubt it, I'm not the greatest at using ninjutsu." he said. "My whole life I've wanted to be a part of the _Puppet Brigade_ so I've focused solely on my puppets."

"Just give it a try." I pressed. "It make not work on the first try so you might have to try several times."

"Alright, what do I need to do?" he wiped the blood from his hand onto the side of his black jumpsuit.

I held my hand out palm up. "You need to focus your condensed chakra into on spot and then mold it into any shape you want." as I was talking black coral dust appeared and swirled in the palm of my hand before forming and solidifying into a Kirigakure standard kunai.

"You make it look easy." he mumbled. I thought he was going to give up before he even gave it a try, so I was a bit surprised when he lifted his hand and gave it a try. He closed his eyes and focused. At first, I didn't see anything, but then I saw it. It wasn't black like mine was, that's why I missed it at first. It was purple. Kankuro wasn't able to create anything and when he opened his eyes to look he lost his focus so he didn't see anything. "Nothing."

"Try again." I urged. He sighed, but tried again with his eyes closed. "Keep your eyes open and focus on the palm of your hand."

This time it didn't take him as long to make the purple coral dust. As soon as he saw it he lost concentration and dropped his hands. "I can do that? How?"

"It shouldn't be that big of a shock to you." I said. "Now, I'm not sure what your purple coral can do. My black coral is highly poisonous and uncle Yagura has white coral, which is harmless. Either way you should be careful with it." I noticed Kankuro was staring wide eyed at his hands still. "Are you okay?"

He stopped staring and shook himself to focus his attention again. "I'm still a bit shocked at all of this I guess."

"Are you going to tell people you can produce coral from your fingertips?" I wondered. "This isn't something you have to keep a secret so you can tell whoever."

"I don't think I'll tell anyone." he said. "At least not until I have a better feel for it and can actually make something. Until then, I'm just going to keep this to myself."

"I see, it's probably better that way. Then people will be more likely to believe you." I said.

"What else is there to test?" Kankuro asked.

"This next one is easy, you just have to pick up the Executioner's blade." I said while gesturing over to the sword.

Kankuro's eyes nearly bugged out of his eye sockets. "That thing? What makes you think I can hold it. Isn't it a special sword or something?"

"I guess you could say it's special." I said. "Only select few can wield it. Everyone else's chakra is rejected by the blade. It's not known what requirements the blade has for a wielder, but it is known that the blade chooses its wielder."

"Are you saying that this sword is somehow alive?" he looked at the Executioner's blade with a ridiculous look on his face.

"In a way, yes. All of the seven ninja swords of the Mist have their own chakra. If the Executioner's blade is ever damaged it uses its own chakra and the blood of its enemies to repair itself."

"That is both cool and creepy." he said. As Kankuro reached a hand out to the handle of the sword he stopped. "If it rejects me will it hurt?"

I didn't answer right away and I'll admit that it wasn't really convincing when I said, "No." I wouldn't have believed it either.

"That's not very reassuring!" he shouted.

I sighed, "The truth is, I'm not really sure what would happen. Is that a better answer?"

"Not really." he mumbled. He sighed deeply before fully gripping the handle of the sword and lifting it out of the sand with a bit of difficulty. "This is heavier than I thought it would be. You swing this thing around easily, so I assumed it would be lighter."

"I've already told you that I had vigorous strength training."

"Yeah, but it's still a bit shocking that a girl like you could lift this much and not break a sweat." I could see the strain on his face as he tried to wave the Executioner's blade around only to have it fall into the sand right away. "I don't think I'm compatible." he ground out.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered. He seemed fine when he first grabbed hold of the Executioner's blade.

"I can feel it eating away at my chakra. It's not enough to completely wipe me out, but it could be troublesome really fast." he said.

" _Hn._ " I gripped my chin in between my fingers to think about this. Kankuro hasn't fully been rejected by the Executioner's blade, so there might be a possibility that if he got stronger he could also wield it. It's strange to think that someone from another nation could be able to wield one of the Mist's seven ninja swords. "You can put it down now."

Kankuro let go of the sword and it tipped over in the sand. "How can you handle that thing taking your chakra like that?"

"Honestly, I don't feel it taking my chakra." I said. It's never occured to me that I might have felt the sword taking some of my chakra. I always thought that if the sword accepted you as its wielder then you were given its power, I didn't think I would have to give it anything in return, but I suppose that makes sense. It's why only select few can wield the blades, they have to have an exceptionally strong chakra. "I think in the future you might be able to wield it as effortlessly as I can."

"You think so?" he asked. His breathing was slightly uneven and he looked like he may need to rest for a bit, but this is our chance. When I was growing up one thing that I learned was that you can only excel in your training once your have pushed your body beyond its limits. Or at least that's how you can develop larger stores of chakra, I'm not sure if you could actually improve your fighting abilities that way, but it must be true. It's essentially the same as fighting in a war.

"I do, it may take years, but it's possible for you to be able to use the Executioner's blade effectively." I said. My hand fell from my face and I walked over to the felled blade. I picked it up and lodged it in the sand like it was earlier. "You should be proud, not many people are compatible with any of the blades. People from my own nation are usually unlikely to achieve such a fate. I've been told that the graduation exam was a way to ensure there was at least one generation of swordsmen at all times even though there have only been two generations, now three if you count me and Chojuro."

"There's only two of you?" he asked.

"Yes, the other blades have been taken away from the village by their wielders who have defected. Once the blades are returned to the village the process of searching for compatible wielders will commence. As a swordsmen of the Mist, Chojuro and I are expected to now train students at the kenjutsu academy. Whoever we deem worthy may be tested with a blade, but like I said, compatibility is nearly impossible within my nation. Even more so now that the graduation exam has been outlawed." How am I supposed to be able to pass the Executioner's blade on? Would I ever be able to find someone who isn't Kankuro and is from my own nation? I don't plan on giving up my blade anytime soon, but I will still need to pass it on at some point.

"That kind of reminds me of myself." he said. I looked to him wondering what he meant. "All my life, I've wanted to be a member of our nations _Puppet Brigade_. Only, that division doesn't exist anymore. I planned on trying to resurrect it, but the former leader of the division refuses to train me. Then again, Granny Chiyo is known to be stubborn." he finished in a mutter.

"I don't know much about puppeteers, but I can try and help you." I suggested.

"How would you do that?" he questioned.

"You could train with me as your puppet." I offered. It was the only thing I could think of to help him with his training. "If you could control something like a human being with your chakra strings then I don't know what you wouldn't be able to control."

"That's a high level skill in puppeteering." he said. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to do it."

"Don't sell yourself short, I'm sure you can." I stepped closer to him and spread my arms out to each side. "Go ahead, you'll never know you can do it if you don't try and you'll never get stronger if you don't train. Being that I can't show you ways that I know how to control chakra or any other water jutsu out here we will have to do training your way, as a puppeteer."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "To be treated like a puppet is very insulting for anyone. Would you really be fine with it?"

"You need to learn and expand your limits now that your chakra has been rewritten. Despite what you or anyone else may think, it's still my fault that happened to you. I would like to help you become the best ninja you can be because I still take responsibility. The fact that you are a ninja from another nation doesn't matter. If I have to offer my body as a puppet for training, then so be it." I said.

"Alright, if you're sure." he still didn't seem sure.

"Whenever you're ready."

I waited for him to compose himself, still with my arms raised. When he was ready he created chakra strings that attached to various parts of my body. I allowed my arms to drop so that it wouldn't seem like I was resisting. Kankuro took time moving each of the chakra strings and getting used to the movements that followed. It was slow going at first, but I was patient while he got used to controlling a human. I'm sure that I was heavier than any puppet he's used before and that's why most of my movements seemed sluggish.

Kankuro progressed to basic yet more mobile movements than before. He had me walking around in the sand, and doing small jumps before he had me move on to more complicated moves like dive rolls and flips. I could tell that he was really pushing himself by the way his breathing seemed shallow and the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

"You're tiring out, keep pushing yourself. Right now is when your body will progress beyond what it can handle and make you stronger." I said.

"I wasn't planning on giving up yet." he said. "I won't stop until my chakra stores are completely drained."

"Maybe you shouldn't go that far. You don't want to over do it." I suggested. I really shouldn't be one to talk, he probably trains just as I do which is until I pass out. I'm being hypocritical. "Nevermind, do as you like."

He moved me to stand next to the Executioner's blade and had me reach my hand out. I wrapped my fingers around the handle while Kankuro moved me into a position with the blade raised in front of me. He had me swing it around, blocking and parrying with an invisible foe the best he could with his knowledge of swordsmanship. He may have been skilled with a blade if it wasn't as big as the Executioner's blade and he knew the movements of his enemy. I doubt I was moving the way he wanted me too. I felt as if his hold on me wasn't that strong yet and that there may be a delay in the movements he has me do.

With my sword, Kankuro had me ascend one of the jagged rocks rising out of the sand sea. He ran with me as he had me jump from one jagged rock to another. The first few jumps were sloppy and I thought I was going to fall, but with an extra tug on the chakra strings I made it each time. We continued to run, I was getting used to the movements and didn't realize that the chakra strings disappeared after I made a jump. The next rock was significantly farther away from all of the previous rocks and it looked like it was a deeper dip in between the sand dunes that were intermingled with the rocks.

I held the Executioner's blade close to my chest and attempted to roll onto my back midair. I used a little to much force when trying to turn so I kept spinning and I couldn't control my landing. Instead of struggling to find a good enough position to land, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

When I hit the sand my upper body jolted upwards before falling back down to the sand. I laid there for a moment with my eyes closed. How could I have been so stupid! I should have known earlier that Kankuro's chakra strings failed. Was it before or after I jumped? Whatever, there was no harm to my body so we can pretend that it never happened.

"Ketto!?" Kankuro yelled to me. He sounded shocked when he should have sounded worried. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was sliding down the side of the sand dune towards me, but the look on his face didn't sit right with me. I've never seen him look so troubled before. "Look at where you are!"

That confused me, yet I did as he said. I looked to my right only to be met with a familiar item though the symbol on it was different. It was the white and emerald veil of the Kazekage. I pushed the Executioner's blade to the other side to sit myself up and heard a thud against clothing. I looked in that direction confused until I saw another body. I looked around some more and noticed one more body on the other side of the Kazekage. Kankuro and I just accidentally found the bodies of the fourth Kazekage Rasa and his bodyguards.

"Kankuro, you need to go back to the village to notify someone." I said. I continued to sit there looking over the bodies. They were partially covered in sand, I wanted to pull away the Kazekage's veil but decided against it because Kankuro was here. The smell finally hit me, it was the smell of decaying flesh amplified by the heat. "Go, I'll stay here."

"R-right." I watched Kankuro slowly run back up the sand dune and disappear over the top. When I felt that he was far enough away I moved closer to Rasa's body. First, I moved the veil to the side and then I rolled his body over so that I could see his face. He definitely looked like the Rasa that I was introduced to. His dark auburn hair lost its luster, his skin was paler and felt as if it was rubbery. His eyes were open in surprise, yet his dark grey eyes were dull.

I sighed, it was such a pity that this happened but if it happened then Rasa simply wasn't strong enough. Slowly, I moved my fingers over his eyes to close them. Then, I placed his hands over to top of each other on his chest. I got up and moved to do the same with the bodies of the bodyguards before standing at the foot of the Kazekage. I took a knee and placed a hand over my heart as I bowed my head. "Rasa and others, I hope you rest in peace. I vow to re-establish ties with the sand and I promise that as long as we are allies something like this will never happen again. As for your children, don't worry about them. They are strong and I know that they will only continue to get stronger without you here. I'll ensure it happens. The Mist will help protect the Sand until a new Kazekage is selected."

I stayed in that position with my head bowed not out of mourning but respect, I was taught that much. Someone with a high position such as the Kazekage deserves respect whether or not he planned on betraying us anyway. I understand that what he did was all for his nation, or at least he believed it was for his nation. I had learned that many years ago, before I was born the feudal lord here had defunded Sunagakure. It reminds me of the _courage of water_ , those who possess the strength in the face of extreme pain or grief to continue to do what must be done in the name of our nation. I don't know what they call that here in the Sand, but in the Leaf village I believe they believe in the _will of fire_ , which isn't the same as the _courage of water_ , but the two are similar.

This is how Kankuro and the anbu he gathered found me. I didn't say a word as I rose and grabbed my Executioner's blade. I walked passed them on my way back to Suna intending to go by myself. I made sure to return for my Kukushibyo before I got to far. Otherwise, I ran through the sand back to the village to find my team.


	17. Sands of Suna: The Feeling of Loss

I found my team on my way back to Suna in the area surrounding the village. Jiro had his forehead protector tied strangely around his head like a bandana to keep his brown hair out of his eyes. He was the one who saw me first. "Lady Ketto, is it true? You found the body of the Kazekage?"

"I did." I said. The image of Rasa's deceased body flashed in my head. "That's why I need to talk to the three of you. Now that the Kazekage's body has been recovered, there is no need for you to stay in Suna with me."

"I thought we had more time." Mitsuru uttered.

"Why can't we stay?" Jiro whined.

"Think about it Jiro, we don't know how long negotiations are going to take now that the Kazekage's body has been recovered." Shozouki said. "I'm sure it will take several days for the council to even agree to see Ketto again, they'll insist that they have time to grieve before continuing negotiations and while that goes on we are better off in our own nation. We should return home and report to the Mizukage for further missions."

"Besides Jiro, did you forget that after Lady Ketto is done here she won't be returning to Kirigakure with us anyway?" Mitsuru said. He turned to Jiro to make sure he was listening. "Though, I bet you were counting on going with her weren't you?"

Jiro's cheeks got redder than they currently were from the heat. "You can't prove that!" he snapped.

"Why are you blushing then?" Mitsuru prodded. "You thought she would change her mind and take us with her? Admit that going after two of the seven ninja swordsmen is too much for us even with Lady Ketto and Shozouki with us. We'll only slow them down if we did go with. We should just leave it to Lady Ketto, don't you believe in her abilities?"

"I'm not questioning Lady Ketto's abilities!" Jiro snapped. "It's just we're a team, we should do it as a team. Can't you understand that?"

"I just said that it's out of our league." Mitsuru glared at Jiro and Jiro glared back at him.

Shozouki stepped in between the two of them. "That's enough, Mitsuru is right, you're not ready. When we get back to Kirigakure, I can train with you until Lady Ketto gets back. Or we can do other missions until she comes back so we can build up your strength. Besides, the Mizukage said that this is something Lady Ketto has to do on her own."

"Thanks Shozouki." I thanked. "Do you think you can set out today? I don't want uncle to think we were slacking considering you were just supposed to escort Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara home with me. I'm sure he'll understand if you told him that I told you to help locate the Kazekage's body then he'll understand."

"We can be ready in a few hours." Shozouki said. He relaxed his stance between Jiro and Mitsuru being that they stopped glaring at each other. "We should head back to prepare now." Shozouki turned and started heading in the direction of Suna, I followed after him. I saw Jiro and Mitsuru look at each other before they each took up positions on either side of me.

"Lady Ketto, you know that Temari and Kankuro may be affected by this don't you?" Mitsuru questioned.

"I know, I realized that when Kankuro ran to me after I fell next to the body." I said. "From what Temari told me their father seemed pretty absent in their lives. It's similar to how I was raised, uncle Yagura was hardly there, I saw more of his subordinates than him. Zabuza was distant emotionally, but still, I understand that both Temari and Kankuro loved their father despite his lack of being there. I think they loved the idea of having a father and that is what was most liked."

"Just remember to be patient." Jiro said. "Remember that everyone grieves differently. You care for them right, as their friend?" I nodded. "Then make sure they don't fall to despair."

I didn't think of the grief of Temari and Kankuro, I promised Rasa that they would be strong but that was in reference to their physical strength not their emotional strength. It never occured to me until now that I may have to comfort them like how I comforted Konohamaru. Would it be awkward to be that open with them?

"Actually, have you ever had to comfort someone?" Mitsuru asked.

"Once, when I found Konohamaru after the Hokage died." I said. "I held him while he cried. We talked about Hiruzen and happy memories that Konohamaru had with him and when Konohamaru started crying uncontrollably again, I sang to him."

"That's pretty good for someone's first time comforting someone." Jiro said. I could feel him staring a hole into the side of my face. "It means that you are human."

"Did you think that I wasn't before?" my head snapped in his direction making him uncomfortable. His mouth tried to form words, but he was unable to speak..

"That's not what he means." Mitsuru butt in. I turned to look at him instead. "It's just surprising that you know how to comfort someone considering your detachment from your emotions. We were expecting you to be cold-hearted in a situation where you should have comforted someone."

"That may have once been true, but I'm working on it." I said while looking straight ahead at Shozouki's back. "I know how to act in those kinds of situations, I'm slowly understanding how those people may feel in that moment even though I can't connect that feeling to myself. Sometimes it's confusing and I know I definitely don't understand, yet I still try to do what I can."

"That's good." Mitsuru said. "That's how I feel a lot of times too. Jiro is better at this kind of thing."

"I would like to thank the two of you." I started. "For helping me come off as… less threatening? More human? I realize that when we first got here and it was revealed that I was the Demon of the Mist, I didn't do or say anything to ease their worries until Jiro said something about it."

"Don't worry about it. What are teammates for?" Jiro said. If I looked over to him I'm sure he would have his big goofy grin on his face which would just look even more weird with his forehead protector on the way it was. "I think you'll be just fine here on your own."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

"The same reason we just talked about. You're immensely strong, I'm not worried about that, but when it comes to your relations to other people it gets complicated." Jiro chuckled awkwardly as if he just said something he shouldn't have.

"It's okay, I understand." I said.

Together the four of us arrived at the crack in the wall to reenter Suna. We walked through the village towards the Kazekage building. While we walked, I noticed the expressions on the faces of the people, could word of the Kazekage's body have spread that fast?

Once inside the building, I walked with Shozouki, Mitsuru and Jiro to their rooms while on my way to Temari's room. I wondered if she would be there or if I would have to look for her somewhere else. Before I could knock the door opened and I was pulled into Temari's room. She pulled me over to her bed and hesitated when she realized I was still wearing my sword belt. I reached up to unbuckle it, and was pushed into the comforter on the bed the moment the buckle was undone and the swords clattered to the ground.

"Is it true? You and Kankuro found my father's body by accident?" she asked. She settled herself on the bed next to me. "How did it happen?"

"I was helping Kankuro train, he was using his chakra strings on me and he had me jumping from one rock to another in the sand sea." I started. I got more comfortable on the bed and crossed my legs to sit. "We were farther out when the rocks started to be farther apart when Kankuro ran out of chakra and I fell right in between two bodies on the other side of a sand dune."

"How was his body placed?" she asked. I could see the tears in her eyes threaten to spill over.

"We don't have to talk about it." I didn't want to accidentally say something that may have been insensitive, so I thought it would be best if we didn't say anymore.

"Please tell me." she requested. "I want to know."

I sighed, it's okay to talk about if she insists right? I mean she really wants to know, will I deny her that? What if she needs to know in order to fully accept it and move on? "He was laying on his stomach with his arms to his sides. It was like he was thrown forward after he was killed."

"He was just tossed aside." Temari's tears started to fall. "He was the Kazekage and he was left as if he was no better than the sand he was buried in!"

"I'm sorry Temari." I placed a hand on her shoulder, I remembered that uncle Yagura said sometimes a touch was all that was needed to comfort someone. Temari fell forward, wrapping her arms around me and we both fell backwards on the mattress. I wasn't expecting this. It's all very sudden, I tried to not seem too uncomfortable when I wrapped my arms around her too, I hope she didn't notice my hesitation that might just make this more awkward.

I should have been prepared for something like this. For some reason, I thought Temari wouldn't have showed as much emotion. She's showing more emotion than Kankuro did and I already know that Gaara won't shed a tear.

I don't know how long we laid here, me in silence and Temari as she sobbed, but it felt like centuries to me. It was probably only a few hours. There was a knock at the door. I wasn't able to detach myself from Temari and she didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon so I was going to leave it until they knocked again. "Lady Ketto are you in there? We are ready to depart." Shozouki's voice came through the door.

"I need to go." I said, I tried to pry Temari's hands off of me before attempting to sit up.

"Please don't go." she said.

"I just have to see them off. I'll be right back, promise." I said. Very reluctantly, she let go of me. I was then able to get out of the bed and cross the room to the door and slip out before Temari could change her mind. I let out a heavy breath.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to be anyone's comfort pillow." I grumbled. "I really just have to wait until she cries herself to sleep, then I can sneak out of her hold. Anyway, you're all ready?"

"Yeah, we restocked our supplies and are ready to head out." Shozouki said.

"Good, take your time getting back to Kirigakure there's no rush. Make sure you tell my uncle that I ordered you to help search for the Kazekage's body." I said.

"I will, we should get going then." Shozouki and Mitsuru started walking off, but Jiro was still standing across from me. The other two didn't stop to wait up for him, so I assumed this was their way of giving Jiro a moment alone with me.

"I'm still not okay with you taking on The Heartless Pair on your own, now I've gotten more used to it because I know I won't be able to change anyone's mind." his face was the most serious I've ever seen it. Even the mischievous sparkle in his dark brown eyes disappeared. "I don't care if they were your sensei's in the past, you need to show them what The Demon of the Mist can do. Fight seriously from the very beginning, don't give them any openings, just fight them the same way I heard you fought in the Kiri-Kumo war all those years ago. I better see you in one piece back in Kiri in no time." then he grinned widely, the sparkle back. "I believe in you Lady Ketto." he ran off after Shozouki and Mitsuru without waiting for my reply, not that I had anything to say to that. I had Kushimaru and Jinpachi pushed out of my mind until now, though I should start thinking of them again. I don't have much time left until I have to face them.

I turned around and reentered Temari's room to see her sitting up on the bed watching the door expectantly. Tears were still streaming down her face, but her crying stopped. "They're leaving without you?"

"Yeah, remember I have a separate mission after I'm finished in Suna." I said. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Are you okay now?"

"Not exactly, but I will be." she wiped the tears off of her face with the edge of her blanket. "I'm sorry for grabbing you. I just needed someone to be here."

"It's fine, it's just something I'm not used to." I was quiet for a moment before saying, "Do you want to be left alone?"

"No, don't go." she quickly responded. "I don't like being alone. How can you stand it?"

"Hn, I've always been alone. I'm used to it." I leaned back on the bed using my elbows as support. "Sometimes, I think about what my life would be like if I wasn't alone all the time and I'm not sure what to think of it. I feel as if I would be uncomfortable, but lately I've been getting better at not feeling that way."

Temari laid down close to me and said, "Tell me about your relationship with your brother, do you miss him?"

"My relationship with Zabuza is complicated, it won't make you feel better."

"I don't care. I want to know you better. You already know about my relationship with my brothers and I won't ever get to meet Zabuza to see the two of you together. Tell me about him." she urged. "I think you feel the same way I do right now being that your brother has passed."

"Zabuza was twelve years older than me so it was hard for us to find something to bond over, but we did share the same dream of becoming strong shinobi of Kirigakure. Neither of us ever thought of becoming the Mizukage, we actually both wanted to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. We both showed a compatibility with one of the blades only we weren't deemed ready. So we trained together nonstop. I was five and Zabuza was seventeen when he decided we were going to train with each other. First, I would have to get to his level and then we started more advanced training." as I spoke about him I remembered specific moments when we would train. The first thing Zabuza did was help me develop my chakra so that I could perform the water dragon jutsu. I was already using my coral for years, but Zabuza thought that the poison of the coral was cowardly and that's why he taught me to fight like him. After I had that perfected we started training with katana's and slowly moved our way up to bigger blades because at that time he already had his heart set on the executioner's blade and he wanted to pass that on to me after he retired. "The only care Zabuza ever showed me was his want for me to be strong like him. He never showed me affection or talked to me about personal things, we would only ever talk about our training and the missions we would go on. We never kept secrets from each other though he never expressed his want to leave the village, so I guess he did keep something from me." I finished with a mumble.

"Still, you loved him right?" Temari asked.

"I guess so, they weren't strong feelings of love but I did care about him to some extent, I definitely didn't want him to die. I was proud that he was my brother, I didn't have anyone to show him off too or anything. Still, he was precious to me. Yet all my life I've been surrounded by death, so when Zabuza died I wasn't affected as I should have been."

"You didn't cry? Not even when you went to the land of Waves?" she asked.

"I cried when I was in the land of Waves, but for different reasons." my elbows were tired so I sat up cross legged on top of the bed facing Temari. "I didn't cry because I missed him, I cried because I thought of what our lives would have been like if he was still alive and he loved me. I remember imagining a smile on his face as he would tell me that he was proud of me. Or imagine him defending me while on a mission because he didn't want anyone to hurt his baby sister, but that wouldn't have been right. That wouldn't have been in Zabuza's character so I got over those thoughts. Still, it's nice to think of."

"You grew up knowing that your brother didn't love you." she looked so sad as she said it, almost as if she was defeated but this didn't have anything to do with her so I wasn't sure why she would care.

"That's right, but Naruto was there when Zabuza died and said Zabuza's last words were a request to Naruto to tell me that he loved me. So the whole time I thought Zabuza could care less about me he actually loved me. I should have noticed it sooner, why else would he put so much time and effort into training me to become a deadly ninja when I was just his bratty kid sister?"

Temari sat up mirroring my position, "You know Ketto, I always wanted a little sister."

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?" I wondered.

She took my hands into hers and looked deep into my grey eyes with her darker teal ones. "You haven't had a normal family experience, things are obviously different in Kirigakure. I haven't had a normal family experience either, but now I can try and make things right with Kankuro and Gaara so that we can be the loving family that we should have been. Would it be okay if I called you my sister." a gentle smile crossed her face as she finished.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because, you need to have someone openly care about you and I want to be the one to do that." she said.

"You're serious about this." I said. "You know, you take 'making your own family' quite literal."

"I know, I just want to surround myself with people I feel comfortable around so that we can all get closer to one another." her smile widened. "So, what do you say?"

"It's fine if you call me sister." I gave in. I think it would be nice to have Temari close like this. It's still a bit awkward when she says things with deep meaning about me, like when she explained that I was beautiful and that she was going to tell me that all the time until I was used to hearing it. It's all a bit awkward, but it also feels strangely nice knowing that someone cares enough about me to tell me how they feel. "You don't seem as sad anymore."

"Neither of us can do anything about our past, but we can change our future." she said. "I doubt I'm done crying about my father's death, however in this case it's best if I move on."

"It's good that you've come to that conclusion." I praised her.

"You know it's getting later in the day, I should make something for us to eat." she said. "Are you hungry?"

I wasn't, not really anway, but I replied, "I could eat."

Her smile appeared again. "Good, I'll start to get things ready if you would like to find Kankuro and Gaara?"

"Sure, I can find them." I pushed myself off the bed and decided to find Kankuro first, I had a feeling that I already knew where Gaara was. I wasn't sure where I could find Kankuro. Would he be making preparations to bury his father? Is it possible to even bury someone in the desert? Or would they have a special burial?

I decided to go to the entrance to the village in hopes of one of the ninja there knowing where Kankuro would be. I received curious looks from the villagers, there was even a little girl that approached me. She was wearing a beige colored dress with a burgundy colored shawl wrapped around her waist. Her dark blonde hair was in a side ponytail and her brown eyes were filled with kindness. She held her hands behind her back and slowly brought them in front of her to show a large yellow flower, a marigold.

"This flower is for you." she held it out to me. "It's pretty just like you are." she smiled widely to show that one of her front teeth were missing.

"That's okay, you don't have to give me a flower." I tried stepping around her to continue to look for Kankuro but she moved to get in my way again.

"Please take the flower, it'll look so pretty in your hair." she insisted.

"Fine, I'll take the flower." I held out my hand for it only for her to pull away from me.

"No, I want to put it in your hair." she looked away from me as she said it. She took her free hand and waved her hand as if she wanted me to bow down. I took a knee and she rushed closer to me. She pushed my forehead protector down so that it rested around my neck. Then she put the flower in my braid in between the part that was braided and the part that was not. "There, it looks just as pretty as I thought." she stepped back from me. "I'm Miri, who are you? Are you from somewhere else?" she patted my forehead protector around my neck.

"My name is Ketto, I'm from Kirigakure in the land of Water." I said.

Miri gasped, "Do you get to swim in the ocean?" she had sparkles in her brown eyes. She leaned closer to me with her hands clasped. "Have you seen a rainbow?!"

This little girl really is talkative, but I guess I can humor her. "I swim in the ocean all the time and the rainbows are really big." When the sun does peak through the overcast sky there is a rainbow that is always present with all the mist.

"Ah! I want to see a rainbow!" Miri pouted.

"Miri, are you bothering this woman?" both Miri and I turned to see a ninja with a turban covering his hair and cloth hanging down on both sides, I felt as if I've seen him before but I couldn't be sure.

"I just wanted to talk to the pretty lady." Miri said.

He turned to me. "Sorry about that, Miri is pretty outgoing. I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be, can I help you find your way being that you're not from the village?"

"I don't really have a specific location in mind. I'm looking for Kankuro and I'm not sure where to start, but I'm sure I'll be able to find him." I said. I got off of my knee and stood up while brushing some dust off of my bandaged legs.

"Lord Kankuro is at the funeral parlor with Elder Ebizo." he said. "If you want, I can take you to them?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, that would be nice." I said.

"Daddy, can I go with?!" Miri asked. She batted her eyelashes, "Please?"

"No, go to your mom. I'll be right back." he said.

"You're no fun." she pouted, but she did turn to leave.

The Sand ninja made sure Miri was going back home before he turned to me, "This way." I followed him down several streets. If I had to find this place by myself, I know I would have gotten lost. We didn't come across any of the main roads that lead to the center of the village or anything. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the way in which all of the streets were constructed so I didn't bother having to memorize where we were going, I would worry about that later.

I followed the ninja into a shop that had a sign saying Solace Funeral Arrangements in red. The first thing I noticed was Kankuro yelling, "Why would it matter how he died?! He's dead, end of story!"

"I'm sorry Lord Kankuro, but it's required of me to ask if you would like a full autopsy of the body before funeral arrangements are made." an older man said. I assumed he was the mortician and the owner of this shop.

"I don't need to know." Kankuro ground out. "I just want him buried as soon as possible. Who knows how long he's been out there."

"Hey, Kankuro are you alright?" I asked.

His head snapped in my direction the discomfort of the situation showing on his face, but now he seemed more angry than when he was shocked before. "Ketto, what are you doing here?"

"Temari sent me to find you. You should go to her." I didn't say that it was only to eat, otherwise I think I would have a harder time trying to get him to leave.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." he frowned and looked back at the older man. "Can't we just cremate him and get it over with?"

"Lord Kankuro, I don't suggest that. Being that Lord Rasa was the Kazekage everyone will be expecting a burial." the man said. He was calm, I'm sure he's had to deal with many family members of the deceased before.

"Kankuro, it's alright." I placed my hand on his shoulder only for him to tense up. "I'll take care of things here with Ebizo and you can go to Temari. There will be nothing for you to worry about."

Kankuro slowly relaxed into my touch. "Ketto, I'm sorry to have you do this, but it's just too hard for me. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it won't be a problem." I turned Kankuro around and pushed him towards the shop door. "Don't worry about a thing. We've got this." He didn't resist and was soon out of the shop. I turned back to the other three in the shop and said, "Of course there will be an autopsy. Do you need to have a medical ninja for that?"

"I can perform one myself, it would just take more time." the old man said.

I turned back to the ninja that escorted me here. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"I'm Moto." he said.

"I know that you were on your way home, but could you stop by the hospital to request that someone assist this man with the autopsy?" I asked.

"It won't be a problem. I'll be on my way." he also left, which left me with Ebizo and the mortician.

"Ebizo this will be my first sand burial, so could you help me?" I asked.

He chuckled a little bit before saying anything. "We haven't done sand burials in decades."

"What do you mean? How do you bury your dead then?" I could feel a crease forming between my eyebrows. If they don't bury their dead in the sand then how do they do it? The ground isn't firm enough to bury anything.

"The wall serves as protection against enemies and the natural elements, but it's also where we bury our dead. Within the walls there are grave sites, shelves lining every inch of the inside. That is where we bury our dead. Or at least that's where the more notable shinobi of the village are buried. There is a cemetery where the ground is stable enough where the bodies won't rise up for the others." Ebizo said.

"The notable ninja are buried within the wall? Is that so the bodies are protected from graverobbers?" I wondered.

"Precisely, though we don't have too much of a problem with grave robbers anymore." he said thoughtfully. "Audun, do you think you would be able to have the Kazekage's body ready in three days time?"

"That will be plenty of time." the old man now known as Audun said.

"Good, that should be enough time for any concerning parties to get here for the funeral." Ebizo said.

"Who would you invite other than the people of Suna and the feudal lord?" I wondered.

"The land of Fire has selected a new Hokage, Tsunade Senju. I think that it would be the perfect time to do negotiation between the lands of Wind, Fire and Water, don't you think?" Ebizo asked. He looked at me expectantly awaiting an answer.

"Yes, that's agreeable." I said. "Is there anything else that needs to be done here?"

Audun spoke up, "I would need a fresh pair of clothes and a robe to bury the Kazekage in. Otherwise, I can take care of everything else."

"I can have someone stop by tomorrow with that." I said.

"Alright, then that's everything that needs to be done here." Audun said. "The two of you are free to go."

"Thank you for your help." I bowed my head to him a bit before leaving with Ebizo.

"Allow me to escort you back to the Kazekage building." Ebizo suggested.

"The company would be nice." I replied. Maybe if I was walking with someone then no one will stop me like earlier?

"It's refreshing that you didn't know that we no longer do sand burials." he said.

"About that, don't tell Kankuro. He'll probably regret letting me stay behind." I said.

"I won't." he chuckled a bit more. "It's really remarkable of you to help out during this time. My sister likes you because of your willingness to help us. You remind us of ourselves when we were younger, we just wanted peace, but we were forced to fight for the sake of our village."

"I think that either way that's what ends up happening." I said. "The people in power don't have the means to make that happen so their people are the ones forced to fight for a little bit of peace. The thing is that when they are fighting many people are losing their lives, so their want for peace seems hypocritical."

"I agree, but if we don't fight our loyalties will be questioned." Ebizo sighed. "We can never win."

"There's not much we can do." I said.

"You're right." he said. "Chiyo and I have already decided to help you connect the land of Wind with the land of Water. Baki also agrees with the idea of it. We just need to convince the other council members that it's a good idea for us to have these bonds."

"I'm not trying to dissuade you, but why do you think it's a good idea?" I wondered.

"We may not want to admit it, yet it's painfully obvious that the land of Wind does not have any strength." he started, "Our military strength is significantly lacking compared to that of your nation. For more than a decade now the feudal lord has been sending requests to the land of Fire and other nations instead of to its own ninja. We lack the experience to back our scant military strength. If another war was to break out, we would be blindsided and I'm sure many lives would be lost."

"It's more of a strategic decision for you, I understand." I'm not sure why uncle Yagura insisted on having ties to the land of Wind, but I didn't mind being here and setting that up for him. I can't help but wonder why we would need to be allied with them… What could possibly happen where we would need their help? I think uncle Yagura knows more than he lets on and he won't tell me.

We came up to the Kazekage building without me realizing. We took all of the back streets here and I didn't really know where I was until I realized we were already here. "I'll leave you here. I'll be seeing you Lady Ketto." Ebizo gave a small wave and walked off leaving me by myself in front of the Kazekage building.

I entered the building and found my way to the dining area that we ate breakfast this morning. Only Temari and Kankuro were present. Kankuro was sitting at the table waiting for food while it looked like Temari was just finishing whatever she made.

"Gaara's not here?" I asked. I felt for his chakra only to feel it faintly above me, he must have been on the roof again.

"I tried to get him to come eat, but he said he wasn't hungry." Kankuro said. He had his elbows on the table in front of him and had his face resting in his palms. "I didn't want to force him to come in because I thought he would hurt me."

Temari sighed, "I wish he would be more open with us."

"I can get him." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kankuro looked to me. "It's okay, it might be less awkward if he wasn't here."

"He's going through the same thing as you right now. He may want to be alone, but don't let him. You'll never fix your relationship with him if you leave him alone." I said. I turned my body to leave the room. "I'll get him, I'll try and be quick."

I still didn't know the way to the roof, so I got there the same way I did last night. I climbed out of the first window I found and used concentrated chakra in my feet to walk up the side of the building. Gaara was sitting on the edge of the building looking off towards the setting sun. My sandal scuffed the surface of the roof and Gaara said, "I don't need anyone to check up on me."

"That's good to hear, I didn't come to check in on you." I said. I walked across the rooftop towards him. "Temari made food, it's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry." he didn't even look at me as he said it.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, I'm not really hungry either, but I'm going to eat because it will make Temari happy." I stopped behind him.

"They won't care if I'm not there, so I'll just stay here." he said.

"I don't think you understand, I didn't come out here just to tell you it was time to eat. I'm going to take you to them." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up.

"I just want to be alone." he insisted. "Just leave me here."

I tossed him over my shoulder and started walking down the way I came up. As I walked across the rooftop I noticed Gaara's sand rising around us, but it didn't move to grab me. It rose towards us yet didn't touch either of us. "You need to bond with them. They're going through the same thing as you right now, they may not feel the same as you or maybe they do. This is your chance to connect with them."

"I don't care about connecting with them." he said. He tried pushing himself off my shoulder, but I had a tight grip. "Let go of me."

"I will, as soon as we are with Temari and Kankuro." I responded.

"They're afraid of me, I don't want to cause them pain. I can see it every time they look at me." Gaara stopped trying to push away from me, which made my journey down the side of the Kazekage building easier.

"Maybe you should stop threatening to kill Kankuro." I suggested. "That's probably part of the reason he's afraid of you. He knew that you seriously wanted to kill him. Zabuza and I tried killing each other on a daily basis, but that's different than this."

I knew I wouldn't be able to enter the building through a window if I was carrying Gaara and if I let him go I had a feeling that he would try to get away so that he wouldn't have to face his brother and sister. So, I just walked all the way down the side of the building and entered through the front doors. Anyone that we passed on our way to the residential area stared at us in awe. They were probably amazed that Gaara didn't kill me for touching him yet. I'm actually surprised that he didn't put up a bigger fight.

When I entered the dining room Kankuro was the first one to see me carrying Gaara over my shoulder. He started to choke on the water he was drinking and then started laughing uncontrollably as he pointed at us. Temari looked up from setting the table and had to cover her mouth to try and hide her laughter. I set Gaara down on his feet and he sat down at the table with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I can't believe you just carried him in here like a sack of potatoes!" Kankuro was laughing, he was laughing so hard that tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up." Gaara mumbled. He tried turning his head to look away from Kankuro only to face me and look away with a darker blush on his face. I was confused by the action, but I didn't care to ask about it so I sat down at the table to eat.

Temari seemed to get ahold of herself and went to the kitchen to get the food she made. First, she had a dish filled with rice. She gave each of us a portion before setting the bowl on the table and going back to the kitchen. This time the bowl was filled with meat in a brown sauce. When she gave me some I leaned forward and smelled the spices in the sauce, another curry.

"Is something wrong Ketto?" Temari asked.

"No, it's just that you make lots of curry." I said. I picked up a spoon and gave myself a spoonful. The sauce while being spicy was also savory, I liked it, this is different from anything I've eaten in Kiri.

"The green houses here are mostly for medicinal herbs, but we also grow spices. We don't have any vegetables. We purchase rice from the land of Fire and we have our own livestock, so whatever we can make with that is what we eat." Temari said. She sat herself down after making her own plate. "What about you? What are the kinds of things you eat in the land of Water? Lots of fish?"

"We don't eat fish as often as you think." I said. "We have lots of agricultural land on several islands within the land of Water. In Kirigakure every building has gardens planted on the rooftops to make up for the lack of physical land. In more rural areas there is cattle farming and rice fields, we have a little bit of everything when it comes to food."

"A little bit of everything?" Kankuro questioned. "That sounds delicious, can you imagine all the food I could eat Temari?"

I felt a small smile stretch the corner of my lips. "Something tells me that you are willing to eat pretty much anything."

"Almost anything, I don't like spinach." he said.

I shrugged my shoulders, everyone had something they didn't like to eat. "That's fair, I don't think I could eat a turtle. Some people think it's a delicacy or something." The only reason why I wouldn't want to eat a turtle is because Isobu is a turtle. I respect him too much to even want to attempt to eat one.

We ate in silence, I didn't think it was awkward but Kankuro and Temari kept glancing at Gaara as if he was going to up and leave or something. Temari sighed, "I think we should talk about us. I don't want us to be like Ketto and her brother, they went through their whole lives knowing that they were unloved when they had each other, they just didn't know how to show that they cared about each other and now he's dead. I want the two of you to know that no matter what happens that I love you both equally."

"Is that true?" Kankuro asked. He looked to me to wait for my reply.

"Yeah, Zabuza was more focused on turning me into a weapon for our village than being a big brother." I said. "I didn't mind, I wanted to be stronger than I was."

"Still, it isn't right." Temari said. She shook her head and continued, "Gaara, I'm sorry that Kankuro and I haven't really been there for you while you were growing up, but I love you and there is nothing you can say or do to get me to change my mind."

"What would you know about love?" Gaara asked glaring at Temari.

Kankuro and I glanced at each other from our spots knowing that this could possibly get messy.

"What does anyone know about love?" Temari said. She grabbed the fabric covering her chest. "All I know is that knowing that you are all alone with no one to talk to thinking that everyone hates you makes my heart hurt. I-I'm afraid of you, but you're still my baby brother. I still love you." Gaara stood up and left the room, Temari ran after him. "This isn't something you can walk away from!"

"That got awkward." Kankuro looked after Temari. "I should go before she comes back, ever since we came back to Suna she's been expressing how much she loves me and it's starting to make me uncomfortable. She's not acting like herself."

Kankuro left, I decided to start clearing off the table so Temari wouldn't have to do it. I had the leftovers put away and started doing the dishes. The sink was filled with bubbly water and I just applied more soap to a sponge. First, I scrubbed all the plates before rinsing them and moving on to the silverware.

As I scrubbed I thought of the scene between Gaara and Temari, I probably would have acted the same way as Gaara if Zabuza told me that he loved me. Either that or I would have called Zabuza a liar. Actually, I don't think Zabuza would have ever told me that he loved me even if he had a chance. He was too prideful to do that.

I finished washing the dishes and set them out to dry before draining the water from the sink. I lifted my hands and focused on absorbing the water into my skin only to not have any luck. A gentle sigh pass my lips as I shook the water off my hands, droplets of water were extracted from the bandages on my palms and dropped into the sink. If it's this hard to absorb water into my body then I shouldn't pull the water from my body for jutsu's. My body still hasn't fully recovered from when I pulled the water out of my skin and hair for a barrier against Gaara's sand during the attack of the Leaf. I was sent to Suna soon after and the dry air didn't help, I'm just happy that the skin of my lips isn't flaking anymore and my pale skin doesn't look dull.

"Ketto, thank you for cleaning up." I turned towards Temari as she spoke.

"It's not a problem, you seemed a bit occupied." I said.

She sighed and looked a bit defeated. "Gaara locked himself in his room and won't talk to me."

"That might have been too much for him." I said. "You need to think about it from his perspective, he went for so long knowing that no one cared about him and then you come out and say that you love him? He probably didn't know what to think about it."

Even when I found out that both Jiro and Mitsuru cared about me I was pretty nonchalant about it. Actually, I still don't really acknowledge their feelings. I just let them believe what they want too, I could care less what anyone feels about me. There are only two people that I want to acknowledge me and one of them is dead while the other has probably seen more capable shinobi. I have a long way to go if I want to be stronger than him.

"Could you talk to him for me?" she asked. "He seems to like you. I don't think he'll push you away."

"I guess I could talk to him." I sounded a bit unsure, I didn't know if I could talk to Gaara about someone else feelings. It seemed weird, but it also seemed like it was something that needed to be done. "You said he was in his room?"

"Yes, I'll show you." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me after her. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, no problem." I let her pull me towards her room. Only we stopped at the end of the hall, this must be Gaara's room.

"I'll leave you here. Good luck!" she smiled and waved as she disappeared in her room leaving me in the hallway alone. I knocked on the door to Gaara's room and waited for a response. After a few minutes with no response I spoke up, "Gaara, I know you're in there. I can feel your chakra."

Faintly, I could hear the sound of sand moving before the door opened. I stepped inside his room and saw a small sand cloud fall to the ground by the door. "What do you want this time?"

"I've just come to see if you were okay." I said. I looked towards him to see him sitting on the ledge of the window sill. The rest of his room was lightly furnished, there was just a bed and a dresser. It didn't really look like anyone lived here, but then again if Gaara can't sleep then he wouldn't necessarily have a use for a bedroom.

"I'm fine, you can go now." he said. The whole time he didn't even turn to look at me. I closed my eyes for a second knowing that I would want him to leave if our roles were reversed, but for some reason I feel as if I should stay. I opened my eyes again and walked across the room. I settled myself in the middle of his bed with my legs crossed. Gaara still didn't turn to me. "I believe the door was in the other direction."

I let out a puff of air as I held in a chuckle, a smile now on my face. "It was, yes, but I needed to tell you something."

"And what was that?" he questioned.

"If Zabuza would have told me he loved me I probably would have reacted more negatively. I can almost guarantee that I would have tried punching him in the face for even attempting to lie to me." I revealed. At this time Gaara finally turned to look at me. "Then again, Zabuza would never have told me in person. Actually, he never did tell me in person. He told Naruto to tell me that he loved me. What I'm trying to say is, just because you don't believe that Temari and Kankuro care about you it doesn't mean that they truly don't. You should let them care."

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable knowing that someone claims to love you but they haven't shown it?" he asked.

"It wasn't until after Zabuza died that I realized everything he's done for me to show that he cared. He only pushed me so hard in my training because he wanted me to be able to take care of myself, he wanted me to be strong." my thoughts flashed to all the times Zabuza knocked me down and kept pushing me to get back up everytime. When I was younger I used to think that if I was matched with an opponent that was too strong for me it would be best to give into the fight, that way I would still have my life. But Zabuza never let me give up. He said that if I believed giving up was the best option in situations like that then I would never inherit the courage of water. He said that I needed to push myself even when it looks as if the odds are stacked against me. I remember Zabuza saying, 'It's been a few generations since the courage of water was seen as being something prideful. Many shinobi in this time could care less about courage. They do as the Mizukage tells them like a bunch of zombies, are you going to be one of them? A weak ninja who gives up at the first thought of defeat?" "And I believe that anytime Zabuza wanted to express that he cared about me, he would send someone else in his place so that he could still keep his appearance of being strong enough to not show emotion." Along with our uncle, Zabuza used Emon to keep an eye out for me. It wasn't really a secret that was kept from me, I don't remember when I figured it out, but I think I realized that around the same time I found out uncle Yagura was keeping tabs on me.

"Why do people have to be so complicated." Gaara turned to look out his window again. "It shouldn't be that difficult to show that you care for someone."

"If you cared for someone how would you show it?" I wondered. We sat in silence for awhile before I said, "See, it's actually pretty hard to do. Especially if you've never really had to express your feelings before. You can start small by not voicing your discomfort every time your siblings try to express their feelings. Eventually, you'll get over the discomfort."

"I don't think that I ever will." he said.

There was a knock at the door, no one said anything at first, but from the chakra I could feel that it was Temari yet I felt as if there was another person so I assumed Kankuro was with her. The doorknob turned and the door opened revealing Temari smiling sheepishly. "I thought we could have a sleepover tonight so that none of us had to be alone." she stepped into the room and then stopped suddenly before she grabbed Kankuro who was trying to hide out in the hallway. Temari pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them. Kankuro looked uncomfortable as he held a pillow in his arms while he stood in a pair of sleep pants and tank top.

I moved to get off of the bed to leave. "I'll leave the three of you then."

"No, you have to stay." Temari rushed out. "Do you think you can do that thing that you do to Gaara to get him to sleep to me? I don't want to sleep, but I know that I shouldn't be up all night."

Kankuro came over to the bed and laid down on the bottom half of the bed with his pillow right next to me. "If I'm stuck here, you better be stuck here." he grumbled.

I settled in my spot again. "I can stay."

"Come on Gaara, it's late, we should try and get some sleep." Temari gently pulled Gaara away from the window and pushed him towards the bed.

"Uh Temari, do you think we'll all fit in the bed?" Kankuro used his elbows to hold himself above the bed. "I can sleep on the floor or something."

"We'll fit, we'll just have to sleep close." Temari said. Gaara climbed into bed at the top and sat down. "Come on, lay down." I moved near the top to lay down and curled my legs close to myself so that Kankuro would have room below me. I laid on my side facing the wall the same as I did the night before in Temari's room. "Gaara, I said lay down." I could feel Gaara lay down behind me and then Temari also crawled into the bed. "Ketto, how does this work?"

I turned slightly and reached over Gaara so that my fingers came into contact with Temari's cheek. I slowly expelled some of my chakra to her. I watched as her dark teal eyes glazed over and her features softened before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"About time she quieted down." Kankuro mumbled. I turned back around to reclaim my position and laid still. Kankuro tried to adjust his position for awhile. Then he would stop and it would be as if he had fallen asleep, but then he would move again. "Ketto, do you think you can do that to me too? I keep thinking about earlier."

I didn't reply, instead I reached down to him and touched his forehead. His own chakra network instantly calmed and he was asleep. I laid back down again. "Would you like to sleep too? It might be best if your mind was clear for you to accept what's been happening lately."

"Do you really think sleeping will help?" he wondered.

"How did you feel the last time you slept?"

"It was like nothing else mattered. It was peaceful and I felt refreshed after." he said. "I think it would be nice to sleep."

My hand reached for his in the dark and I used my chakra to regulate his chakra too. Soon enough I was the only one awake, but I still didn't feel like sleeping. Instead, I thought I could use this time to visit with Isobu. I briefly wondered if I could do some training with him. He's only ever told me what to do on my own before, I've never actually done training with him.

I felt the familiar shift in my eyes before I appeared in front of Isobu. For some reason there was a bit more light here than there normally was, but I wasn't going to question him about it. Instead, I picked myself off of the floor from the position I was in when I was laying in bed with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Good evening Isobu, I was wondering if we could do some training together." I didn't have dirt on me but I felt like brushing some dust off anyway for something to do. I almost thought Isobu was going to reject me and send me away because I haven't been paying much attention to him lately. I've always been in a position where I worried someone might see me when I appeared to be in a trance when I was with him. I almost didn't want to look in his good eye, but I made myself do it anyway. I didn't want him to think I was ashamed of my actions when he knows why I haven't spent much time with him. Sometimes he gets lonely and his feelings get hurt when I don't visit often enough. He's strange, he prefers being alone because it's peaceful, but he also doesn't like to be alone because then he's lonely. It's like I can't win with him, I'm not sure what kind of mood he would be in today.

"Yes, we could do some training." he said. His gravelly voice surprised me and I realized that I missed it. "This is a new look for you."

"Oh, I ran out of clothes so Temari gave me this." I looked down at the dress and pulled on the end of it a bit. "It would almost be better if I wore my funeral clothes, but I thought that would make me stand out more than I already do in Suna."

"Every once in awhile I would see the things you are doing." Isobu said. "I know that you put yourself in charge of the Kazekage's funeral arrangements so that your new friends wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak. I also know that you are going to go after the Heartless Pair once you are done in Sunagakure and that slowly you are becoming closer to the Sand siblings."

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked. I looked into his good eye confused. "I never told you about any of that."

"No you didn't." he said. "Something that I learned while I was sealed away in Yagura's body is that the closer the bond between a jinchuuriki and their tailed beast the easier it is for the two to communicate. After I was sealed inside of your body I discovered that I still have a connection to people that my chakra was previously associated with."

"Do you mean to tell me that you can still communicate with uncle Yagura as if he was still your jinchuuriki?" I wondered.

"The bond isn't as strong as when I was sealed within his body, but yes." Isobu said. "Actually, my bond with you is stronger. My bond with Yagura was one of a dominant and a submissive, but you treat me as an equal and I've noticed that our bond to each other is stronger than the one I shared with Yagura. I'm able to see things as you see them, and hear what you hear. If you wanted you could see things through my eyes. That is what I will teach you."

"How would I be able to do that? Wouldn't it be difficult to learn?" I asked.

"You're already part way there." Isobu looked down into the reflection of the water we stood on. I wondered what he could be looking at so I looked down too. What I saw shocked me, I don't know how I didn't realize sooner. I could see my reflection, only Isobu's eyes replaced my own. The gray sclera with thin rings of black circling the glowing red iris with a ring of yellow gold around the pupil looked strange on my face. "There would be no use for you to see fully through my eyes, so create a water clone and try seeing through my eyes that way." I nodded and made the hand signs for the water clone and a mirror image of my current self appeared across from me. "Good, now feel for a connection between yourself and your water clone. It might take awhile, but you should be able to feel my chakra in your clone."

At first it was difficult to find Isobu's chakra in my water clone because his chakra was all around. It was easier to find once I closed my eyes and focused on the copy of my chakra. Then from there I was able to find Isobu's chakra.

"Next, you need to latch on to that chakra and you have to become a part of it."

I did as he said, or at least I thought I did it right, and I opened my eyes. Nothing felt different, I'm not sure why I thought that anything would feel different. "I don't think it worked." I said. The clone standing across from me repeated exactly what I said as I said it. Her eyes were different than mine though and that confused me.

"It worked, you are seeing through your clones eyes." Isobu said. "You just haven't fully become a part of the copied chakra and that's why your true self spoke too. I didn't think it was possible to communicate that way, I thought you would only be able to see through the eyes of your clone."

"Does this mean that I have the potential to do more than seeing and talking? Do you think I would be able to control a water clone from somewhere else as if it's my own body?" I wondered. The echo of my voice kind of creeped me out so I let go of the connection I had with my clone and felt a rush of chakra as my vision shifted and I felt unsteady.

"You need to revert to your body more gently otherwise it will cause you an even greater discomfort in the future." Isobu said. "It does look like you have the potential to do those things."

"Why were my eyes different?" I wondered. They weren't my normal stormy gray, instead they were Isobu's eyes that were a dark gray with even darker rings where my scellera should be and there was an iris of fiery red and luminous gold closer to the pupil.

"You mean you haven't noticed the change before?" Isobu asked. "Your eyes change to mirror mine whenever you are with me or you are using our intricately woven chakra. It has only been happening when you visit me, so there is nothing you should be worrying about in the real world. Unless if someone tries to take you out of your trancelike state. You saw the change when you glanced down earlier, the change also happened in your water clone because you were channeling my chakra through it."

"I see." It's something that I'll have to be more careful about, but it shouldn't pose as a problem, yet.

I continued to train with Isobu all night. At some point I felt a weight around my waist, but my determination to perfect this new ability caused me to push the feeling from my mind. I wasn't sure how Isobu was able to gauge what time it was outside of our space being that I was with him, though he knew to send me back once it was morning.


	18. Sands of Suna: Figuring it Out

The feeling of the weight around my waist was more prominent just before I appeared back in reality as I left Isobu. It was the feeling of an embrace. There was also a weight on my legs. I tried to see where everyone else was to see that Gaara was hugging me close from behind, Temari was curled up tight on Gaara's otherside, and Kankuro who fell asleep at the foot of the bed moved up and now his head rested on my curled up legs with his pillow discarded.

I was a bit surprised that I wasn't able to feel any of these movements, but I was a bit occupied with my training so it's not really that much of a shock. I stopped regulating the flow of everyone's chakra and right away I could feel the change in their chakra flow. Unsurprisingly, Gaara's chakra network was the first to react to the change in the flow of his chakra, still he didn't stir. I wasn't able to tell if he was waking up or not so I decided to lay still and let him hold me.

I waited for what felt like hours before anyone showed signs of waking up. None of them must be morning people. In a way that kind of shocked me, they live in the desert and it's sunny all the time. You would think they would be up before mid day.

The first to start to wake up was actually Kankuro. Honestly, I didn't know who I thought would wake up first, but I really didn't think it would be him. His head moved slightly and he reached up to rub his eyes. I heard him yawn as he moved his fist to his other eye, suddenly his body jolted off of the bed as he sat up straight and pushed himself away from me. This sudden movement caused Gaara to start to stir. Kankuro then slowly turned around until his eyes settled on me.

"Good morning." I greeted. I pushed myself up to get a better view and couldn't help but smirk at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Was I-" Kankuro cut himself off. His cheeks burned red, which I didn't understand, why would he be blushing? "I must have lost my pillow." Gaara still had a grip on my waist, now he had himself pushed up and he was glaring down at Kankuro. "S-sorry, Gaara. I didn't mean to wake you." Kankuro's cheeks stayed red as he scrambled off the bed and started to leave the room. "I'm going to go to my room now."

I patted Gaara's arm to indicate that he should move it. "I should get up too." I said. He slowly moved his arms so that I could swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up. I reached down to my toes and then stretched my arms over my head before walking out of the room after Kankuro. "I'll see you later."

Kankuro disappeared by the time I reached the hallway, I just assumed that he went straight to his own room. I didn't really care where he was, I'm sure I'll see him later at some time. I thought it would be best if I was by myself this morning. I was going to find Rasa's room and get a change of clothes for his body to be buried in and I thought that it might be too much for Temari or Kankuro to come with and for some reason I didn't think Gaara left the Kazekage building often.

I thought of the layout of the Mizukage's building to determine where to go. Uncle Yagura's office is at the very top of the tower with the rest of the top floor being made of a large room for meetings with different sectors within Kirigakure. His bedroom is also on the top floor, though it's on the other side of the building as his office. Actually the top floor in the Mizukage's tower is mostly residential too. I feel as if the Kazekage building was designed in a way that was kind of similar to the Mizukage's tower. Now, I just have to find Rasa's bedroom.

Before I could explore much of the top floor I was stopped by Baki who looked like he was going to go into a council meeting. "Ketto, can I help you?"

"I was looking for the Kazekage's room." I said. "I told the mortician that I would have someone drop off a fresh pair of clothes for the Kazekage to be buried in, but I decided I would do it myself being that I have time for it."

"I see, the Kazekage's room is further down this hallway." Baki said. He pointed down the hallway he just came from. "I can take you there if you want."

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll find it. I don't want you to be late for your meeting, what's it about if I may ask?" I wondered.

"Being that the Kazekage is truly dead we've been trying to determine who the next Kazekage should be." he said. He then sighed, "I doubt we'll come to an agreement anytime soon. The feudal lord isn't even here. The other members of the council just want us all to agree on a candidate before the feudal lord gets involved."

"I wish you luck in your meeting, it sounds like you'll need it." I continued on down the hallway without waiting for a response from him. I was correct in assuming the inner design of the building was the same as the Mizukage's tower. Now I think I know where I need to go. I briefly thought about who would be nominated to be the next Kazekage, but I didn't know much about this land and its people so I decided to shake those kinds of thoughts from my head.

I passed the open door of the Kazekage's office and ended up in front of a closed door. For some reason I felt the need to knock, but I think that's more out of respect being that it used to be someone's personal room. After my hesitation, I opened the door and entered the room making sure to close the door behind me.

It was the room I was looking for, there wasn't much in here to show that it was lived in. There was a bed and a dresser, what surprised me was what was sitting on top of the dresser. Lined along the edge were picture frames of various sizes. The first was one of Rasa with a blonde woman, they were both smiling happily towards the camera and Rasa had his arms wrapped around her. That must have been his wife, the very one who died giving birth to Gaara. Rasa and his wife were also in the next picture, but so were two small children who looked to be Temari and Kankuro. Temari only had two pigtails and she was missing a front tooth, while Kankuro, who didn't have any paint on his face was looking at something away from the camera. Temari looked like she was three and Kankuro was maybe one or two years old. The third picture surprised me, it was of a newborn Gaara with his mother. She had tears in her eyes, but she looked happy.

Seeing these pictures made me realize that Rasa cared deeply for his family. Temari said that he used to act as a caring father and in the second picture where he is posed with his wife, Temari and Kankuro, he really does look the part. When Temari said that both her and Kankuro felt that they disappointed their father I didn't know what to think. I know that Temari and Kankuro were not compatible with the one tails, and maybe that's why Rasa was disappointed in them.

I remember overhearing somewhere, that the Sand's own feudal lord started hiring ninja from other villages rather than from its own. I'm not sure what the reason for that could have been, maybe it was because the Sand didn't have as strong of a military force. Still, to defund the capital of your own nation? That's a bit extreme. In a way, I understand why Rasa thought it was important to create a jinchuuriki. It was so that the Sand would still have a strong weapon and that they would seem stronger than they were. What I don't understand is why Rasa didn't just make himself the jinchuuriki. If time was an issue then that's what would have made the most sense. Unless if for some reason he was incompatible with the one tails. Yet if that's the case then how could he think one of his children would be? Or was that just his hope?

It seems as if Rasa cares for his village more than his family. While I understand Rasa's actions I don't necessarily like them. In his position he should have tried to fill the void his deceased wife left. As a ninja from Kirigakure, I acknowledge that the only way Rasa could have coped with his wife's death was to shut off his emotions and give his best efforts to building up his village.

Thinking about it, I really don't think the Sand can afford to lose its allies. Their military strength alone is almost nonexistent. The land of Fire and especially the land of Water are significantly more adept in their militaries. Economically the two nations seem to be doing significantly better than the Sand too. I know that the land of Fire excels in healing and the land of water is more than capable of battle both on the land and in the water. The Sand has its sealing corps, but is that something that's really coveted?

It might be possible that they may have access to desert plants that may be used in medicines, but that's not really something that matters to the land of Water, we have several islands that are home to various medicinal herbs. We get requests from the land of Fire all the time to see if they could pick some of the plants.

From what I can remember, the Sand doesn't have anything that could really benefit the land of Water, but uncle Yagura said we needed to be allies for something that would happen in the future. I wonder what he could have foreseen? Maybe he knew the Sand had a hidden resource that he knew we would have a need for? When I get back to Kirigakure I should research the other nations more before I leave for another mission. Maybe then I would be able to understand everything more.

Also, this Akatsuki, I want to know more about them. I want to know what their goal is, why would they start collecting tailed beasts? What could they possibly need them for? I could understand if they wanted the jinchuuriki to be on their side, that would be one unstoppable army. But, uncle Yagura specifically said that the Akatsuki planned to extract the tailed beasts from their jinchuuriki. I wonder how long it'll take for someone to figure out that I'm the jinchuuriki of the three tailed beast. I doubt they'll know how to extract Isobu from me, they can try all they want, as long as my seals are intact I have nothing to worry about. The only one who can break the seals on my body are myself, uncle Yagura, and possibly Kankuro. All of which are difficult to get to; uncle in the Mizukage's tower, Kankuro in a different nation on the other side of the continent, and my own skin is impenetrable. So, I really have nothing to worry about.

I dug around in the drawers of the dresser to get clothes for Rasa's body before I tried looking for an extra set of his Kazekage's robes. Then, I managed to leave the Kazekage building without being stopped. In no time at all, I found myself in front of Solace Funeral Arrangements.

While balancing the clothes on one hand, I opened the door with the other. A small chime went off to indicate a customer. While I waited for someone to notice that I was here I tried not to think of the strong smell of the embalming oils, but the scent was so overpowering that I knew I couldn't overlook it.

The store owner, Audun came in through a doorway covered with a cloth. He was pulling plastic gloves off of his hands as he approached me. "You're that girl that was here with Lord Kankuro yesterday."

"Yes, I've come with clothes for the Kazekage's body to be buried in." I raised my arms to show the clothes. "I was also wondering about your progress?"

"We're nearly done with the autopsy, we'll need to wait for the results of the samples we took earlier this morning to see if there was any chemical interference." Audun said. "There was leftover residue on his body that leads us to believe that a poison may have been involved."

"I see." If that's the case then there might not have been a way for him to get back to the village in time to receive an antidote. It looks like Rasa may have died because he chose to stand his ground and fight, the poison would have spread throughout his body faster. His body must have started to shut down mid battle depending on how good his resistance to poison was, but not many people choose to build up a resistance to poison, so his body probably started to shut down right away. "Are the other two bodies here too? What about them?"

"The bodies of the bodyguards?" Audun asked, "They are also here. We haven't started an autopsy on their bodies yet. The families have been notified, only one gave their consent to have the body examined."

"Really?" I thought it was strange, wouldn't you want to know how your loved one died? But then again maybe they're in denial. "Would you happen to have their addresses? I wish to pay my respects."

"Very well." Audun moved over to the counter and pulled out a big book. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write on it. "Here are their addresses, if I were you I would visit the Osei family first. They were the easiest of the two families to work with."

I placed the bundle of clothes on the counter before taking the piece of paper from him. "Thank you for this." I glanced at the paper to read the first address and left the shop.

The first address took me to the other side of the village to a home made out of clay like the rest in the village. At first, I overlooked it because I wasn't paying attention to the house numbers. I walked up to the door and knocked. While I waited I heard small footsteps running towards the door.

I could hear as the supposed child tried to open the door, but their grip slipped.

"Here, let me get that." said an older woman. She opened the door to reveal herself, an older woman with a few wrinkles on her face and black hair starting to turn gray and the younger child who was a boy about five years old that was shirtless yet wore a cloth wrapped around his head. "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for the Osei family." I said. "This is the address I was given, are you the Osei's?"

"We are, what is this about?" the old woman asked.

"This is about Datura." I watched the little boy shrink away at that.

"We've already been informed of his death." the old woman said. "If that's all, my daughter-in-law has had enough heartbreak and she shouldn't be reminded of her loss." she tried shutting the door on me but I held the door open with one hand. I thought Audun said that these people would be the easiest to talk to?

"I've come to give my condolences." I started. "As you can see, I'm not from here. I was left in charge of the Kazekage's funeral arrangements by his children and I was wondering if you had plans for Datura's service? If not, I was wondering if you would like it if he was included in the Kazekage's ceremony?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Your son was loyal to the Kazekage until the end of his life, don't you think it would be fitting if he shared the same service? It's the greatest honor he could receive." I said.

She stopped trying to close the door and instead opened it. "Would you care to come in?" she moved aside to let me into her home. "Carrai, we have a visitor!"

A much younger woman with brown hair entered the room carrying an infant in her arms. "Oh, who is it?"

"Sorry dear, I never got your name. I'm Orae." the older woman said.

"That's alright, my name is Ketto Momochi." I said. "I've come to discuss your husband's burial."

"What about Datura's burial?" Carrai wondered. The sadness was visible in her light brown eyes.

"As I told your mother-in-law, I was wondering if you would like for his to be included in the same service as the Kazekage?" Carrai was shocked silent so I continued, "Datura was a loyal shinobi of the Sand and protected the Kazekage until his death, I thought you would like it if he remained by the Kazekage's side during the ceremony. I'm not sure what you were planning for burial arrangements, but his body could be blessed at the same time as the Kazekage's."

The tears that formed in Carrai's eyes spilled over. "Could you really do that? Have my husband included in Lord Kazekage's final rites?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be a problem." I said. I haven't exactly talked to anyone from the council about this yet, but I didn't think it would matter. Something similar was done in the Leaf village with the Hokage's funeral. I'm sure no one would object.

"I would like that very much." she said through her tears.

"Good, I should go and speak with the Harumori family next." I said as I turned around to leave the home.

"You may not have much luck with them." Orae said. "I'll go with you."

"Uh, okay." I wasn't expecting her to want to come with, but I wasn't going to tell her no.

She pulled me out of the house and down a few streets to the Harumori residence. She knocked on the door several times until someone answered, a teen several years older than me. He had darker brown hair than Carrai had. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, Joden are your parents home?" Orae asked.

"Just dad, moms working at the hospital." he said.

"Well, don't go standing in the way. We need to talk to that man." Orae scolded Joden to move out of the way and barged into their house. I slowly followed after not sure if I should or not.

"Go on, she's an old friend of my parents and she invites herself over all the time." Joden said.

"If that's the case." I entered the home without hesitation.

I wondered where Orae went until I heard her. "There you are Vaon! What the hell are you doing lazing around for?" I followed Orae's voice to a living room area to see her harassing a man with light brown hair that looked like it was losing its color making it look faded. "This is Ketto, she's come to talk to you and I want you to shut up until she's done talking. It's about Bast."

"What about that good for nothing?" Vaon asked.

What did I just get into? "I've been put in charge of funeral arrangements for the Kazekage's burial and I thought it would be appropriate that your son shared the same service being that he was by the Kazekage's side when he died."

"My son deserves no such honor." Vaon said. "You can leave now." he dismissed me and turned his face away. I wasn't quite ready to leave yet, not until he knows what kind of person his son truly was.

"Why do you say things like that?" Orae demanded. "My Datura died the same way your son has. He was honorable until the very end, why can you not see that?"

"My son failed, his duty was to protect the Kazekage and he failed! He's dishonored our family with his failure." Vaon raised his voice as Orae shook her head not believing a word that is coming out of her friends mouth.

"You idiot, do you really believe that?" Orae asked.

"He should have been able to ensure the Kazekage's safety." Vaon insisted.

"Dad, sometimes there are things that we can't prevent." Joden said. "I'm sure Bast did the best he could, it just wasn't enough."

"That just goes to show how weak that boy really was." Vaon said.

"Our sons were some of the best anbu! How dare you say that!" Orae was now the one to raise her voice.

I cut in, "Mr. Harumori, I believe you decided against having an autopsy performed on your sons body right?" I was growing impatient with this man, but I wasn't going to let him know that so I kept my voice at an even tone as I talked to him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Vaon snapped. "It's my right not to have it done and I didn't care to know."

"I'm not saying anything against that." I said. "It's just, I requested an autopsy be done on the Kazekage because I thought his children may want to know in the future and that by knowing how he died they would be able to move on. During the autopsy there was a leftover residue that is believed to have been poison. If that's true, then your son wouldn't have had a chance to survive anyway."

"And why do you say that? He still could have made sure the Kazekage got back safely so that they both could receive treatment." Vaon said.

"Not necessarily, the more physical strain you put on your body the faster a poison will spread throughout your bloodstream." I said. "My guess is that the effects were instantaneous, so he wouldn't have had the energy to carry himself back to the village let alone the Kazekage. It doesn't matter how strong a person is, your son would have suffered the effects of the poison anyway."

"See dad, I told you Bast did his best." Joden said.

Vaon was quiet, so I decided to speak again. "Would you like your son to receive the same final rites as the Kazekage and Datura Osei, the men he died alongside of?"

Joden stared at Vaon waiting for a response. "Come on dad, Bast didn't dishonor us. There was no escaping his fate, he did what he could."

"You know Vaon, you're too hard on you kids." Orae said. "It's obvious that we grieve in different ways, but I don't understand why you have to disrespect your son in this way. He did the best he could do, he was strong enough to make it into the anbu, Lord Kazekage himself couldn't do anything to save any of them."

"He can be a part of the ceremony." Vaon said.

"Whatever honor you think you lost will be restored with this." Orae said. A small smile fell on her lips. "Right Joden?"

"Yeah, Bast will be remembered dad." Joden agreed with Orae.

"I'm sure you've heard, but the funeral will be held the day after tomorrow." I said. "Everyone in Suna including the feudal lord will be there. I've also been told that the new Hokage will also pay her respects to the Kazekage." I moved to leave. "I'm sorry about your loss, but now that we have discussed this I should go to make the appropriate arrangements, good bye." I didn't wait for Orae, I left to the Kazekage's building to see how Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were doing. I don't quite know how to act when it comes to meeting new people and situations like this so I always try to get away the first moment I can.

My walk to the Kazekage building was peaceful. I managed to not have anyone stop me on my way back, so I didn't waste any time. I took myself to the residential area of the building only to see Kankuro lounging on the couch with his arms folded under his head and his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" I wondered.

"What does it look like? I'm relaxing." he said. He opened an eye to look at me. "What else should I be doing?"

"Spending time with Temari and Gaara." I said.

"Is that why you disappeared this morning?" he asked. He sat up and put his legs over the side of the couch. "I guess I didn't think about it."

I sat next to him on the couch. "You should have, what will it take for the three of you to try and get closer to each other?"

"It might be better if you were there to defuse the tension." Kankuro said. "Temari and I are more likely to be awkward and silent, then it'll get all weird."

"Hn." I agreed, the two are sort of awkward.

"You shouldn't agree with me. We're not that awkward." Kankuro whined.

"You were blushing like crazy this morning because you found out that you used me as a pillow for most of the night." I said.

"That's part of the reason I was blushing." he mumbled. His cheeks heated up again and he looked away.

"Then what's the other reason?"

"You really don't know?" he asked shocked. "Gaara was holding you close this morning like one would hold a lover."

Kankuro's reaction made sense now. "I didn't realize." I said, I looked off to the side in thought. Maybe Kankuro was just being over dramatic, Gaara couldn't have meant it like that. I was just the closest one to him that he could get a hold on, so I assumed it was innocent. I don't think it could have been as Kankuro implied. "Do you think Gaara knew?"

"Uh, I think so." he said. "Remember, he glared at me."

"I thought that was just because you woke him up." I said. If I cared a little bit more about sleeping, I could imagine myself doing more than glaring at someone if I was woken up. Actually, I can't. Like I said, if I cared more about sleeping I would probably be more annoyed than anything.

"Nah, he was probably up before that. Did you notice anything different about his chakra?" Kankuro asked. He looked at me as I thought about it.

"When I stopped using my chakra to settle everyone's chakra network his was the first to return to normal. I thought that he was just tired because he doesn't sleep often and that's why he remained sleeping." I said. I looked to Kankuro as he watched me. "You're sure he was awake?"

"I'm sure, I'm pretty sure he's only asleep when you use your chakra on him." Kankuro said. "I doubt Gaara even knows his feelings."

"Feelings? I just thought he wasn't aware of his actions." I said. I sighed, "I've never thought of something like this happening."

"What do you mean? Someone possibly liking you romantically? Why have you never thought of that happening?" Kankuro asked.

"My whole life, I've been training to be a weapon of mass destruction." I placed a hand on my chest as I continued, "People usually fear me, they don't want to get close to me at all. So this is kind of shocking. I've barely accepted that Jiro and Mitsuru care for me, but that's a different kind of care. They just want to protect me, or at least I'm pretty sure that's the kind of care they give me. Now I realize that I'm kind of oblivious to these kinds of things."

"I'm pretty oblivious too." Kankuro said. "I think it's different when you witness something happening between someone who isn't yourself."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Maybe I should get Temari, she's better with this kind of thing." Kankuro was about to push himself up from the couch when I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. "What was that for?"

"I don't think I can talk to Temari about this." I started. "You saw her in the Leaf village, she fawned over the two of us that morning. I'll admit that I didn't know what she was talking about in the moment, I had other things on my mind like reporting to my uncle. It doesn't have to be awkward to talk about. We're the same age, help me out, I already know that Temari will be biased."

"Fine, first things first, what do you feel for my brother?" he asked.

"I don't think I feel anything. Like I said, all of this just came out of nowhere." I said. "I know I don't hate him."

"That's a good start, I guess." Kankuro muttered. "You know, I think you should just let it play itself out. If you don't know how you feel about him now then maybe you'll know some other time. Just don't think about it too hard or you'll stress yourself out. Remember, Gaara probably doesn't know how he feels either."

"So what you're saying is that I should forget you said anything earlier." I said.

"Oh ha ha." Kankuro stopped being sarcastic. "But yes, forget about it." I already started pushing those thoughts from my head because they seemed like they could be too much for me to handle. I don't even know where to start.

"Being that we're on the topic, do you have feelings for anyone?" I wondered. I watched as Kankuro's cheeks get red again.

"There were a few girls, but they were all afraid of me because they knew Gaara's my brother." he said.

"Sorry about that." I said. "Don't let it get you down though, maybe your luck will change?"

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled tossing his head back against the couch.

"Pessimist." I replied.

"No, I'm being realistic." he countered.

"You're being realistic about what?" Kankuro's head snapped to the side and we saw Temari.

"It's nothing." I said.

Temari pouted at us. "You're keeping secrets."

"You and I have secrets, Kankuro and I can have secrets too." I replied.

"I guess you're right." she said. "Are the two of you hungry?"

Not really, no, but I won't tell her that.

"Depends, is this a ruse to get me to help you make something?" Kankuro questioned with narrowed eyes. "She's done it before."

"Not this time, everything's already finished." Temari put her hands on her hips, "Would it really have been that bad if you had to help me?"

"Uh." Kankuro at least realized that he had to be careful with how he continued. "Yes." Nevermind, he's stupid.

Temari smacked him upside the head. "It doesn't hurt to help." She loosened her fingers out of her fist and said, "Alright let's go eat, I made hamburger steaks. It's your favorite Kankuro."

"Yes!" Kankuro bolted off of the couch and disappeared from the room. He must really think with his stomach… I followed after Kankuro while Temari was behind me, that is until she wasn't so I could only assume she went to get Gaara herself this time instead of me having to get him.

Kankuro sat down at the table and started serving himself. "Shouldn't we wait for Temari and Gaara?" I asked.

"Come on Ketto, I'm hungry!" Kankuro whined but pulled his hand away from the pan with the hamburger steaks in it. He sat down and leaned his chair back from the table. "You know, you're pretty polite. I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you saying that you thought I was rude or something?" I asked.

"Not exactly, it's just sometimes you act in a certain way that shows you've been alone a lot." he said. He leaned his chair forward again so that all four legs were resting on the floor again.

"Yeah, I've noticed too." I said. "It's just I've always had an image of what a family should or shouldn't do and I think that a family should wait to eat together. I never had that. Zabuza and I were always away on missions and more often than not uncle Yagura would eat in his office."

"I bet that you ate alone a lot too," he said. He looked to me, "Hey, I was wondering about something. You eat irregularly and I bet you skip a lot of meals. Do you have anyone that makes sure you get the nutrients you need?"

"Emon does most of the time." I replied. "He's an anbu that works for my uncle. I'm not sure if that's one of the tasks my uncle gave him or if he decided to do it himself. When I'm hungry, I make my own food too."

"You can cook?" he seemed surprised.

"I taught myself to make certain dishes. Over the years I started trying to advance my skills in the kitchen, but I'm better suited for battle." I said. "I gave it a try, it just wasn't a good fit."

"You waited?" Temari appeared with Gaara. "I was expecting half of it to be gone by the time I got back. I'm surprised that Kankuro didn't eat it all." she chuckled which caused Kankuro to scoff.

Kankuro wasted no time in serving himself a hamburger steak making sure to take plenty of the gravy with onions. He even gave himself a helping of mashed potatoes. When he was finished I took my serving, which did not equal Kankuro's but no one said anything. When Gaara didn't move to get his own food Temari served it to him before taking anything for herself.

I cut a piece of the hamburger steak making sure to get enough gravy and some onion together for my first bite. I've never had a hamburger steak before, I've had regular steaks and beef other ways, but never like this. Placing my forkful in my mouth, I didn't quite know how to describe it. The taste was good enough, my favorite part was the onions. "This is good Temari. This isn't the first time you've made me a meal, thank you."

"It's not a problem." she beamed a large smile at me as she ate. "I like cooking, and someone has to take care of these two."

"Hey, you make it seem as if I can't take care of myself." Kankuro was upset.

"Would you or would you not just go out to eat if I didn't make anything?" Temari asked with a brow raised.

"I- so what if I go out to eat!?" Kankuro snapped.

"She was just proving a point." I said. I continued to eat as I talked. "Those who can't take care of themselves rely on others to do it for them even if it's something as simple as going out to eat." Kisame used to take me out to eat. He claims that there's only one place that makes a decent mangalore- style crab sukka, so we used to be regulars there because it was his favorite. I'll admit that I sucked at truly taking care of myself mainly because I didn't have a care for my well being. Out of everyone Kisame took the time out of his day to make sure I was eating well enough and just to check in on me.

We were quiet as we ate for awhile until Kankuro suddenly put down his fork after giving himself his second helping of hamburger steak. "I think we should do something together tomorrow. We can do some training together or something."

"No, I don't want to spend time with you." Gaara said. His response was sudden and sharp, it was something that I was kind of expecting but they all need to get over this awkwardness they have around each other.

Temari seemed uncertain, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? I think it's a good idea. Gaara, you should come with us tomorrow, we can go out to the sand sea for training like we used to do with Baki sensei."

"If I don't have to spend time with the two of you then I won't." Gaara said.

Kankuro kept glancing to me, earlier he mentioned that there wasn't any way the three of them would agree to be together for an extended period of time unless if I was there. "Temari, Kankuro, could I join you?" I asked. I know it's kind of what Kankuro wanted me to say, but I also feel as if I went long enough without some serious training. When I was out training with Kankuro yesterday that was more for him. I don't think there's much I could do in the desert. Maybe work on taijutsu, or try and do some water jutsus without a pre-existing water source. That might take up a lot of chakra though, still, I want to see how far I can push myself. I feel that with my recent training with Isobu the things I can do on this plane might be greater than what I can remember doing.

"Of course Ketto, can you teach me some of your taijutsu?" Temari asked sheepishly. "You kind of wiped the floor with me in the preliminaries."

"Sure, I can teach you." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Gaara?" Temari asked him. "You could work on your taijutsu too."

Gaara put down his silverware and pushed his plate away. "I'll think about it." he stood from his spot and left us.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Kankuro said. He started eating again. All of the tension in his body disappeared once Gaara did.

I can't imagine myself ever being intimidated by my brother. Even when I was really young and he first started training with me, he didn't show me his true power right away. He knew that I wouldn't be able to adapt to his level of skill that fast, so he took it relatively easy on me and he helped me to become stronger. I've spent a lot of time training throughout my life, it didn't take long for my abilities to progress. Even then when Zabuza started using more power and strength in our training sessions I wasn't afraid. Both Kankuro and Temari have a lot of work to do to overcome the fear they have for Gaara. I wonder if they'll be able to do it?

I finished eating with Temari and Kankuro in peace. The hamburger steaks were really good, I didn't like them enough to want to make them at home, but I liked them well enough. It felt a bit later in the day, but I couldn't get a good enough feel for how late. Either way it's too early to go to sleep, there was actually something that I was curious about. "I'm going to go back out into the village." I said.

"At this time? Do you want me to go with you?" Temari asked.

"No, that's fine." I pushed back my seat and stood up. "There's something I wanted to see, I'll be back soon."

"Well if you're sure." Temari waved me off and I left.

When I got outside I realized that it really was later. The sun didn't set yet, but it was hanging lower in the sky. I started to walk towards the giant crack in the wall that I first passed through when I entered this village. I wonder if the wall is really effective in keeping out intruders. In the Leaf village parts of the wall were destroyed during the invasion of the Sound. The wall didn't seem to be all that effective then, but out here an enemy would be spotted before they could get near the village. The wall here also seems to be a more reinforced one than the one in the Leaf village. The idea of being able to keep out enemy forces seems ridiculous. There isn't a such thing as a wall in Kirigakure. The geography and the weather work together to deter anyone from successfully breaching the village. First they would have to survive the ocean and make it passed the Oceaners who sail their ships on the boundary lines of the land of Water. Then, they would have to plan out how they could take the land with limited visibility from the constant mist and fog. No one has ever attempted it before and that's probably a good thing, uncle Yagura would never let me leave the village again if that happened.

At the wall, I approached one of the shinobi guards. He watched me curiously as I stopped in front of him. "Could you take me to the top of the wall? I've never seen anything like it in the land of Water."

"I think it would be best if you didn't." he said. He turned away from me to continue his watch.

"Why not? I promise I won't get in anyone's way." I said. "I really just want to see the view."

"I shouldn't let you because you could be plotting your own invasion." he didn't turn to look at me.

"I wouldn't, I'm here for the sole reason to create a new peace agreement between our lands." this guy didn't seem to care about what I had to say, so I decided to use logic. "Besides, why would the land of Water invade the land of Wind? If we did our troops would have to pass through the land of Fire or travel by ship through several islands and around a peninsula just to get to your coastline. Realistically do you think we would do such a thing?"

"Ketto, what are you doing out here?" I glanced over to see that it was Baki that addressed me.

"I wanted to see the wall from the top and this man thinks that I'm trying to plot out weaknesses in your defences for a counter attack." I glared at the man, why would he assume such a thing? I've done everything in my power to help out here and this is the kind of reaction I get from one of the defenders of the village? Obviously he doesn't know how Kirigakure would have countered if we wanted to avenge Konohagakure.

Baki glared at the man too. "I'm sorry Ketto, I can take you up to the top."

"Thank you." I turned back to the other shinobi. "By the way, if Kirigakure wanted to counter attack my uncle would have ordered me to kill you in the middle of the night when I first arrived here. War is one of our specialties and guerilla warfare is something we don't shy away from."

We left that shinobi were I found him. Baki directed me up a manmade ramp carved into the wall to get to the first tier. Then we had to take ladders to get to the other tiers. I didn't realize how many there were. If they were to have a confrontation I could picture ninja lined up along each tier for a long range attack.

"Here you go." Baki said. "On my way down I'll make sure to tell everyone to leave you be. You can stay up here as long as you want."

"That's nice of you." I moved over to the ledge and sat down with my legs hanging. "I was wondering, does everyone really think that I'm here for the sole purpose of creating a counter attack?"

"No, there are some people who are very untrusting since they found out we were all used for Orochimaru's plans." he said. "At some point they'll get over it, or maybe they won't."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I was just curious." I said. I gazed over the desert, as far as I could see there was only sand. Nothing much to look at, but with the sun setting behind us everything looked golden. Definitely not like anything I've seen back at home. This is my second sunset that was different than what I've already seen. In Kirigakure, if we were lucky enough to see a sunset it would range from yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples. The simplicity of this view is what makes it beautiful, I wouldn't trade this one for the one at home, but I do appreciate it.

Baki left me without saying anything, he probably didn't want to disturb me. I lifted my legs from the ledge and crawled across the short distance from this side of the wall to the otherside. I wanted to see the village, I was a bit curious about it earlier. The whole set up of it was strange. Like it's divided off into sectors sort of like a clock face. The Kazekage building is in the center which is the only part of the design of the village that makes sense. Could it be for evacuation purposes? But then if it was the main streets would be targeted.

I leaned back to sit on my heels, does the layout of the village really matter? Do I really need to have these questions answered? I turned back around and sat with my legs over the edge of the wall overlooking the desert again. I let out a puff of air and decided not to go back to the Kazekage building yet, instead I thought I should do some training. My fingers flexed into the last hand sign for a water clone causing one to appear at my left side. I held my hand out to her. "Are you ready to start?"

My voice echoed back to me as she spoke, "Ready, we'll get it fully this time."

I nodded and turned to gaze out at the desert again. I probed for Isobu's chakra in my water clone, which was easier to do outside of Isobu's place within my body. It was easier to focus with less of the chakra surrounding us. I made sure to keep my eyes closed the whole time. Just like last night, I didn't feel any different, but I felt as if something was different. It was my left hand that was holding my clones and now it's my right. So, I must have switched places with her. I tried focusing my chakra to a point in my left hand to see if I could do anything with my chakra. If I could perform jutsu with a water clone while controlling it from a different location then I essentially I could be in more than one place at a time.

It was hard to get anything to happen. I was patient and was willing to wait all night practicing until something happened, but why was nothing happening? Was my connection to my water clone incomplete? That's why my true self talked last night while I was talking through my water clone.

I focused more on the piece of Isobu in this body. Feeling his familiar chakra and instead of just sensing it, I embraced it. I wasn't submitting to it, I was accepting it as part of me as if I would if I were in my own body. Then, I tried focusing on a center point in my left palm. It felt like it was working, so I peeked open one of my eyes slightly just to see it and saw a small sphere of black coral forming. I used more chakra to create a bigger sphere, but I was startled.

"What are you doing?"

The small sphere of black coral that I had burst into dust and I could feel my consciousness snapping back to my body. I felt disoriented and had to let go of my water clones hand so that I could get a good grip on the ledge until I was able to gain a sense of stability again. My whole body was fuzzy and I could feel myself shaking slightly. Along with the faint ache in my head, my eyes also ached with the sudden shift, especially with the additional strain when I looked up towards the one who snapped me out of my meditative state, Gaara.

"I was just training." I let go of my water clone and she turned into water that spilled over the side of the ledge. "What are you doing out here?"

"You weren't at the Kazekage building, so I followed you." he said. Gaara sat down on my other side where it wasn't wet.

"I came out here to see the view and then I decided to do a bit of training." I wasn't going to elaborate on what type of training I was doing. I thought that with my explanation I would give too much away. "Hey, are you going to do some training with me, Temari, and Kankuro tomorrow?"

"I still haven't made up my mind yet." he said. "But, I think I might."

"Good, you need to spend time with them." I said. The setting sun behind us started to disappear. The rays no longer could reach over the wall so the desert wasn't as golden as it was earlier.

"I was wondering about your coral. It doesn't seem like a typical jutsu." Gaara said. "What chakra natures are needed for it?"

"Of the five basic chakra natures it requires water and outside of the basic natures it requires yang." I explained.

"Yang?" he became interested at that and looked to me.

"Yang is is based on the physical energy that governs vitality and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favor of the physical. It gives you the ability to breathe life into form." I said. As I was explaining it to him I gathered some of my chakra in the palm of my hand and started forming the coral. Normally, I would be able to use water particles along with my chakra but out in the desert I have to use more of my chakra. Actually, the water that I usually use is nearly nonexistent. I think it's more about having a water affinity than anything. "How does your sand work? Is it similar to my coral?"

"I use wind release to help expand the jutsu, otherwise I think it's mostly an ability of Shukaku." he said. "Sometimes when I'm in danger, I lose control of the sand and it protects me on its own."

"That's strange." I mumbled. Isobu has never tried to interfere with my safety and I've been in plenty of dangerous situations. I just seemed to realize what I said and added, "I wonder if that's something all jinchuuriki experience?"

"I wouldn't know. The only other jinchuuriki I've met was that Naruto Uzumaki and the Mizukage, but I didn't exactly get the chance to talk to either of them about anything significant." Gaara said.

"Uncle Yagura talks about his tailed beast all the time." He doesn't talk about specific things concerning Isobu anymore, but he does push for me to talk to him whenever he can. He didn't want the two of us to become out of touch with one another because then I couldn't be considered to be a perfect jinchuuriki just as he was.

"Is it true that he has tamed his tailed beast?" Gaara wondered.

"It's true." I responded.

"Do you know how he did it?"

I could still feel his gaze on me, so I turned myself so that only one leg was hanging off the edge and the other was curled close to me. "He's explained it like this, if he wants to talk to the three tails then he has to go to the demon where he's sealed in his inner self. Once there he used his staff to impair one of the three tails eyes and assert his dominance over the demon."

"What do you mean by this inner self?" he asked curiously.

"My uncle said that it's kind of easy to get there. You have to be in an in between state of conscious and unconsciousness while also focusing on the chakra of your tailed beast. Then, he said that he appeared before the sealed cage of his demon." I stopped talking for a bit and realized that reminds me of something that I've seen recently. "It reminds me of when you did your playing possum technique and you were able to temporarily release Shukaku. I imagine that it's similar to that only you're both in the same state." I haven't given it much thought but being that Gaara became a jinchuuriki in a different way than most jinchuuriki are made would he be able to also communicate with his tailed beast? "Have you ever been able to talk to Shukaku?"

"Not very often," he said. "He's usually threatening to come out if I ever fall asleep, but other than that he doesn't talk to me. Sometimes, I feel as if my actions are made because of his influence over me. It's hard to control all the time."

It sounds like Shukaku has more power over Gaara than Gaara has over it. I've never had that problem with Isobu, but then again uncle says that compared to other tailed beasts Isobu is relatively peaceful. Also, Naruto doesn't seem to have any difficulties with his nine tails. Maybe it's the lack of a traditional seal that is what causes complications with Shukaku?

"Do you ever wish you weren't a jinchuuriki?" I wondered.

"I can't picture myself not being a jinchuuriki. Besides, if I wasn't made into a jinchuuriki I'm sure that my parents would have had another child who would be. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone." he said.

I thought about myself. I'm very certain I was made a jinchuuriki because I was born with the ability to take the life of a person with a single touch to sustain my own demonic chakra. I don't know what my life would have been like if I wasn't the three tails jinchuuriki. I know smaller details, like my mother would have lived, I wouldn't have been isolated from my own brother until the age of five, and uncle Yagura wouldn't have shown as much of an interest in me. I wonder if I still would have met the Seven Ninja Swordsmen? Would I still have been compatible with the executioner's blade? I suddenly realize that I would have been sent to the academy like every other kid, I doubt that my gender would have mattered to my parents. Maybe, just maybe, I could have had friends at the academy.

"Ketto, are you okay? What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him my attention. "I was just thinking about what it would be like if uncle Yagura wasn't a jinchuuriki, or Utakata. Would uncle still be Mizukage? Would Utakata still have been made anbu at such a young age? Probably not for the later, I remember that he relied mostly on his tailed beasts jutsu."

"What was he like?" Gaara wondered.

"Who, Utakata?" I asked. Gaara nodded his head and I continued, "I met him when I was seven and he was seventeen, we were assigned to be partners in the anbu. At first he was cold towards me, always trying to lose me while on missions, he wouldn't talk to me or acknowledge that I had a similar status as him as the Demon of the Mist. Though, I would always be able to find him without difficulty and I didn't mind that he didn't talk to me at all. I preferred that it was quiet between us, that way I didn't have to hear how he truly felt about me. Actually, in a way he reminded me of Zabuza. At some point Utakata started to care about me and he started to protect my blind spots. It was kind of nice to not have to worry about that. Having him protect me was strange, but it felt sort of nice too."

"Is he someone precious to you?" Gaara watched me curiously as he waited for my response.

"Utakata..." I stopped and looked away from him. Would I consider Utakata precious to me? I lifted up a knee and rested my chin on it as I thought. "I've never thought about it, but I guess you could say that he is precious to me. I kind of miss him, it's been so long since he left the village, but I know that he has no reason to return so if I ever see him again it will probably be by accident and that's okay. He left because he didn't want to be associated with the Bloody Mist. I just hope he's happy now. It was very rare for me to see any of his smiles, and even then they just barely graced his face. I don't think there was anything that made him happy."

"It's hard to be happy if everyone treats you as if you are the demon sealed away within you, I understand how he feels." Gaara said. I looked back to him to see the sadness and understanding reflected there. "I imagine that you've gone through something similar as the Demon of the Mist haven't you? Why are you even called that?"

"At least once every generation a Karatachi child is born with an immense chakra that seems to carry its own bloodlust." I started, "So far there hasn't been anyone able to control it fully, or that's what everyone says. Zabuza was able to control his bloodlust for the most part and I only lose my control over it when I battle with my blade, but then all Kiri nin have a difficult time controlling their bloodlust when holding a blade. I think the people of Kirigakure mostly fear me because of Kuroba, the son of the first Mizukage. He also had this demonic chakra and because of that he was made the first jinchuuriki of the three tailed demon turtle. The elders thought that the two chakras would cancel each other out in a way, but Kuroba only grew more powerful and started losing his sanity with the new power he had. I'm only feared because they think that at some point I'll lose all control I have over the demonic chakra I was born with and instead of being Kirigakure's weapon I'll be its greatest enemy. I don't necessarily blame them for being afraid either. My uncle has had me do many missions for him that would make the citizens think I might not have any control over it."

"You've already accepted their hatred of you?" Gaara seemed surprised at that. Maybe it's something that he's struggling with.

"I have, there's no point in changing their minds." I said. "They can think what they want about me, I don't really care. As long as none of them get in my way of performing my tasks my uncle assigned me then it's not a problem. My goal is to show them that I'm not who they thought I was. That I can protect the village as I've been trained to do." I doubted any of them knew or cared that I was on the front lines with Utakata during the Kiri-Kumo war and even if they did, it would only fuel their fear of me. "I wish to one day become Mizukage so that I can show the villagers that I am more than someone to be feared. I want them to respect me for taking on challenges that none of them would and to acknowledge that just because I have a strong chakra it doesn't mean I'm going to use it for anything sinister."

"You want to become Mizukage?" Gaara wondered. "Why would you want to do that?"

I felt my lips lift up at the corners into a small smile. "I've just told you, besides, Kirigakure needs to go through some serious changes if I ever want my friends to visit. The people there are still stuck living as if it's the Bloody Mist and that era has ended. Not completely, but it's on its way there. If you and Temari and Kankuro ever visited, I wouldn't want you to think that you always had to stay alert because of some hostile ninja."

"Do you think I could be Kazekage?"

I tried to hide my surprise, "Why would you want to be Kazekage?"

"They didn't do much for me, but this village meant everything to my father. He cared more for the village than he did for his own children. I want to protect this village just as he would have wanted me too and I want to make up for all of the bad things that I've done by protecting everyone here." he looked off to the side as he spoke. "I really just want to show everyone that I'm not a demon."

I was quiet for a moment while I thought and then I spoke, "It won't be easy, but if that's what you really want then I bet you could become Kazekage."

"Then I'll become Kazekage and you'll become Mizukage." he no longer looked off to the side as he spoke. "We'll change what our villages currently are for the better."

"We can try anyway." I agreed. The two of us fell into a comfortable silence after that.


	19. Sands of Suna: Bonding

Gaara and I kept each other company all night. After a while we didn't talk because we didn't know what to talk about and it was a comfortable silence. I focused on thinking about what other abilities I have as the three tails jinchuuriki. I can transfer my consciousness to my water clones through the part of Isobu that splits away from my original self, I have the ability to take water molecules out of any living thing to use. I can also breathe underwater. I can't think of any other particular thing that I can do because of Isobu other than that blood release technique, but he refuses to teach me that. If I asked him I wonder if he'll share other techniques with me? I know that he probably would, but if there is anything else on the same level as the blood release he won't teach me that either. If there are other techniques for him to show me I wonder what they would be like? I even wonder if I could somehow learn how to use more than one release at the same time like with my coral.

Either way, that seems like something I would have to wait until I get back to Kirigakure to ask about. Today, I'll be training with Temari and Kankuro. I was thinking about teaching them some taijutsu. Both of them have more ranged attacks and that's a weakness most ranged fighters have. They don't ever let their opponent get close enough to them so that they would need to defend themselves, but a lot of times it's hard to keep your enemies at a distance. So, I'll teach them the taijutsu the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen_ taught me rather than the taijutsu everyone else in Kirigakure knows that utilizes water release with its attacks. Both Kankuro and Temari are relatively strong and it shouldn't be too difficult for me to teach them at least some D-class moves. I may have to start with some more beginner class moves, we can skip _Resu Tame Taibu_ because that's just a fake out technique. I can move to the other beginner class move that's classified as a special move, the _Rosutoai_ which requires the use of concentrated chakra into the knuckles of one of the fists during a punch.

The sun started to rise and its rays illuminated the desert dunes. Everything was golden again just as it was last night when the sun set, but this view was better because the light coming from this direction gave off a more hopeful appearance. Another day filled with a world of possibilities.

I watched the sun rise with Gaara still seated beside me. I suddenly thought of my exposed chest and shoulders reminded me of the full power of the desert sun. I'm surprised that I didn't burn the other day when I was training out in the open with Kankuro, but maybe my hardened skin somehow prevents me from burning too? I can't feel the real temperature of the water when I'm taking a shower so it would make sense that I wouldn't burn in the sun. I wonder if anyone will notice?

Knowing that both Temari and Kankuro were probably still sleeping, I waited before I even thought about waking them up to start training. Instead, I enjoyed the view of the rising sun and watched as the shinobi on the lower levels of the wall changed shifts. After a while I knew it was time to move, so I placed my palms flat and pushed myself up into a standing position.

"Gaara, have you made up your mind? Will you be training with us today?" I asked. If he chose to train with us it would be a bit difficult to teach him how to do any of the moves because it requires immense strength and reflexes. Temari waves around her giant fan and that builds up strength, without her fan I'm sure her reflexes would be faster and she would be stronger. Kankuro possesses a different kind of strength that he's developed through the use of his chakra threads. He was able to lift me with his chakra threads the other day so I know he has strength and his reflexes even when he was using me as a puppet he was able to adjust well enough. I'm not sure if Gaara could adjust. From what I remember he relies more on his sand than he does his physical abilities, I don't know if it would really matter if I taught him some of my taijutsu.

"I'm not sure it would be best if I was training with all of you today." he said. He continued to sit on the ledge, not moving to get up. "Temari and Kankuro would be uncomfortable if I was there."

"They might be, but they are also willing to spend time with you because they don't want to be uncomfortable around you. They want to be closer to you." I said. I walked the short distance to the ladder that lead down to the level below us and climbed down a few rungs on it. "You have a chance to be the family you could have been if things were different. Are you willing to give them a chance? It's just something to think about. Whatever your decision, I'll see you later." I continued down the ladder and managed to find my way down the wall without any help from other shinobi.

It was still early enough that not many people were out in the village yet. For the most part I was ignored, but I also received a few looks of acknowledgement, nothing of a hostile nature, so at least the villagers were getting used to seeing me around.

At the Kazekage building I went to Temari's room first. I wasn't surprised to see her in bed sleeping still, I bet if we let her she would sleep through the whole day. Crossing the room, I gently shook her shoulder to rouse her from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she squinted around the room. "Ketto? What are you doing?" she still sounded tired and I almost felt bad about waking her up, but she shouldn't waste her time sleeping all day.

"We should head out to start some training today." I said.

"Right now?" she groaned.

"Not right now, but you should get up." I withdrew my hand that was still on her shoulder and took a step back. "I'm sure you would like to eat and prepare for today rather than jumping right into it. So we'll head out in about an hour or so."

"Okay." Temari pushed her blanket aside and sat up as she put her legs over the edge of her bed. She yawned again and stretched her arms over her head before standing up and walking over to her wardrobe.

"I'm going to wake Kankuro up. I'll see you in the dining area." I said. Temari just waved me off lazily and continued to find clothes to change into. I left her in order to find Kankuro and wake him up. There was only one room in the hallway that I didn't know about so I assumed it was Kankuro's. First, I listened for any sounds on the other side of the door. I didn't hear anything so I assumed he was still asleep. Slowly, I turned the doorknob in hopes of scaring Kankuro, but once I got in the room I noticed that it was empty. The bed wasn't made, so he must be coming back. I wonder where he is, I honestly thought he would still be sleeping.

I left Kankuro's room in search of him when I realized that he's probably already eating something. I don't understand how he can eat as much as he does and still be hungry, that can't be natural. His love of food must factor in somewhere, what if he eats when he's not hungry and whenever he has a craving for something? The thought of it upsets my stomach.

In the dining room I saw Kankuro eating a bowl of cereal without a shirt on, he still had bandages covering most of his arms to conceal his seals. "I'm surprised you're up." I said.

Mid bite he looked over to me before turning back to his cereal. "I normally try to wake up at a decent time."

"You slept in yesterday." I pointed out.

A bit of a blush formed on his cheeks. "That's different, I was too comfortable to even think about waking up."

"Oh, so you only slept in because you wanted to sleep on me." I said now understanding.

"Subconsciously, I can't control what my body wants." the blush stayed on his face. "Don't say things like that, even if they are true." he mumbled.

I smiled, but didn't say anything else about it. "Temari should be up soon and then we can start training. I can show the two of you some taijutsu." I took a seat next to him.

"I suck at taijutsu." he said.

"It's probably a good thing that we're working on it today then. It's better if you can do some taijutsu that way if something ever happens to your puppets you can still defend yourself." I said.I placed my arms on the table and stretched them out in front of me.

"Do you want some cereal?" Kankuro asked.

"That's okay, I've never had that kind of cereal before." I said. It looked strange, the cereal was small spheres of different colors like purple, pink, blue, and green.

"Here, try some." he picked up his spoon filled with milk and cereal to hold out to me still with a faint blush on his cheeks.

I tilted my head towards him and thought about trying it. I was a bit curious about it, but the colors didn't seem natural. I moved to take the bite and pulled away as I chewed it. I couldn't quite figure out what the flavor was, though I knew it was some kind of berry. It wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be either. I was expecting it to be very sugary and it wasn't. "That's actually not that bad."

"Do you want some more? I can get you a bowl too." he was about to get up from his spot when I waved him off.

"You don't need to do that. I'm not all that hungry anyway." I said. "I would rather save what little bit of an appetite I have for later when Temari is going to make me eat."

" _Ah_." he went back to eating his cereal. "Do you know if Gaara is going to train with us?"

"I don't think so. He said he was going to think about it, but then he made it seem as if he wasn't going to at all." I leaned forward on the table again waiting for Kankuro to finish eating and Temari to join us.

"I'm a bit relieved." he admitted. "We all still need to spend more time with each other though. I may not like it but I don't want to end up not caring about what happens to him. That just seems wrong."

"It'll work itself out, you just have to be willing to try." I sat up straight when I sensed Temari approaching us. "Act like you do around me. You're pretty fun to be around. You're not too serious, you like to joke around and talk. Which is a good way to diffuse tension."

Temari walked in yawning. "Good morning Kankuro." She walked straight to the kitchen area to grab a piece of bread and put it in the toaster before taking a seat at the table with me and Kankuro. "I have a feeling that after today I'll be sore and exhausted."

"That's a good thing though, if your muscles are sore then that means you've exercised them in a way that they never have been before and they can develop beyond the state they're already in." I said. "Think of the toned muscles Temari."

"It would be nice to be more toned. I just wish I didn't have to go through all of the tiresome hours of training for that to happen." she sighed.

"You have to work for what you want. It'll be worth it, you just have to be patient. Right Kankuro?" I turned to him to see him slurping down the milk in his bowl. I remember the other day when we were training he was very patient and he also pushed himself beyond his limits. He never complained about how tired he was either, otherwise I'm sure he would have wanted to quit long before we did. He's probably going to push himself just as much today too.

" _Uh huh_." he set the bowl down. "A few days ago when I was training with Ketto, I exhausted all of my chakra stores but because I was able to push myself passed what I knew I could do I think I can use slightly more chakra now."

"It stretches and expands the more you use your chakra." I said. "It's how you become stronger. You're not able to grow if you only do the bare minimum."

"I know that." Temari said. "Still, it's such a strain on your body and I feel like nothing has really changed." The toaster went off and Temari got up to get her toast.

"Maybe you need more challenging training methods in order to progress?" I suggested. I remember that if you're doing the same old thing day after day it becomes more of a warmup than an actual practice or training session. You need to change your routine so that you can workout other muscles that you've never used before or put a lot of strain on your chakra reserves.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try I guess." Temari said.

Kankuro got up and put his bowl in the sink. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be back."

"What are we training in today?" Temari asked curiously.

"I'm going to show you some of my taijutsu. I remember that you said you were kind of good at it, but I was faster than you and you didn't get a chance to use it during the preliminaries."

"If I'm honest, I'm not actually that good at it." Temari admitted. "I focus more on my ninjutsu and my fan." she finished her toast and continued to wait for Kankuro.

"Everyone has something that they excel at." I said. A few people came to mind, like Ameyuri Ringo the previous wielder of the _Kiba_ blades. She was one of the strongest shinobi Kirigakure ever had. I didn't get to train with her much because a year after our training started she fell sick and there wasn't a cure. I remember that most of her attacks involved her blades and her lightning chakra. She never had a need to use taijutsu, not that I witnessed, and she didn't know any genjutsu. Then again, not many Mist ninja know genjutsu because it's seen as a cheap trick. I wonder, I've only ever seen Jinpachi with his sword too. He's strong, but what kind of attack can he perform without his sword? I've never seen him use any particular ninjutsu, so maybe he can't? I'll have to remember that for later when I face him and Kushimaru.

"What's something that you're not good at?" she wondered.

"I don't like the idea of genjutsu, it's too cowardly for me, so I didn't bother to properly learn it." I said. "Apparently genjutsu doesn't work on me anyway."

Kankuro came back fully dressed and with his face painted. I stood from my place at the table, a little anxious to actually do something, staying still for too long bothers me. Besides, I've kind of been lagging in my training lately. I don't feel as if I've been productive, yet I know I've gotten so much done lately.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kankuro said.

"Good lets go." I started to walk out of the room, "Should we go to the sand sea?"

Temari and Kankuro joined me.

"Yeah, I'll lead the way." Kankuro said. Temari and I followed him as he directed us to the same spot we trained in the other day. While we walked through the village we received friendly waves and smiles from the villagers. Someone even wished us good morning, I still find it strange that the villagers call Kankuro, Lord Kankuro. Lady Temari is less strange.

"So, what kind of techniques will you be showing us?" Temari asked. She looked interested in the idea of learning new taijutsu moves. "I'm kind of excited to learn taijutsu from Kirigakure."

"This isn't technically Kirigakure taijutsu. I learned it from the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen_ and as far as I know, they are the only ones who know it." I said.

"Even better." she smirked.

"I think I'll show you something on the beginners level first." I said. I didn't want to demonstrate on one of them so I walked over to one of the larger protruding rocks in the sand. "It's considered a special technique for those with little to no experience in this taijutsu style, so I think the two of you should be able to get a grasp of it." I got into a fighting stance with my fists raised in front of me. Then, I gave a quick jab as a fake out and quickly followed with a punch with my left fist that was level with my shoulder. I had chakra coating my knuckles and I leaned into the punch. When my fist connected to the rock the chakra on my knuckles served as a barrier of sorts so I was able to punch deep into the rock, which cracked in several places and crumbled to the ground.

"How is that a beginner move?!" Temari exclaimed while pointing at the demolished rock.

Kankuro was calmly observing my fist, "Temari, she doesn't have a scratch on her."

"Okay, explain to me what you just did." Temari looked confused. "That isn't what you used on me in the preliminaries either."

"It is the same style, all I did was surround my knuckles of my left fist with chakra. During the preliminaries I only used my strength against you, I didn't use any extra chakra." I said. "Without using chakra is the very first stage of this move, but I thought the two of you could skip that and go straight to using chakra. The best part about this move is that even if you don't hit your opponent just release your chakra and they'll still be affected. Your chakra would work as a wind jutsu in that case. Who wants to go first?" I raised my fists again and I was a bit surprised to see Kankuro was the one to square up against me. "I won't use any chakra, but you should try."

Kankuro threw the first punch, which I blocked by brushing it off to the side with my arm. Even if he released the chakra on his knuckles it wouldn't have touched me. His other fist came up as I lost contact with his other arm and he tried to punch me again. With that hit I used my elbow to jab his wrist from underneath and his fist went up into the air. I punched him in the chest with my free arm while there was an opening causing him to stumble back and lose his balance. He quickly gained his footing and came back at me with his fists still raised. He threw a few more hits at me before Temari called out. "Come on Kankuro, can't you land a hit!"

"Shut up Temari, I'm trying." he growled. He threw a series of quick jabs at me, which I either ducked under or batted off to the side again. "She's fast and obviously has more experience. I'd like to see how you do."

"It doesn't matter how experienced I am, you'll get your own experience by fighting me." I said. "You can use your feet, in the more advanced moves there's a lot of kicking involved."

Kankuro seemed to hesitate for a moment before he threw a punch with his left fist that I dodged and then his right before throwing out his left again and pulling up his right leg to kick me. I stepped out of the way of all of the punches at the last minute and was able to grab his leg around his shin during his kick. His eyes widened when I started to push his leg away from me and he started to fall backwards. He landed in the sand sprawled on his back.

"You could have done better than that Kankuro." Temari stood over Kankuro who didn't move to get up yet.

"How would you have gotten out of that hold?" Kankuro snapped. He sat up and pushed himself back to his feet.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place." she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, really?" Kankuro glared at her. "Would you like to give it a try then?"

"Fine." she snapped. Temari got into a defensive position across from me. "Chakra on the knuckles you said right?" Kankuro moved out of the way when I raised my fists and took on my stance.

"Yes, remember if you can't land a direct hit release your chakra anyway, you could still cut me that way." I reminded her. Temari seemed determined, I'm surprised that neither of them call attention to their main disadvantage which is the sand. It's probably better that they are training with that disadvantage anyway, that way when they are on solid ground they can perform better.

Temari stretched her arms across her chest before she also took on a defensive stance. She quickly aimed a punch at my stomach with her left fist while her right followed after to punch me in the chest. I let her fist connect with my stomach, which seemed to surprise her while I grabbed her wrist of the fist she had aimed for my chest so that I could guide it over my shoulder. I used the force of her punch and some of my own strength to lift her into the air and slam her back down into the sand. "What was that?" she asked.

I smiled slightly down at her, "Always expect the unexpected. Don't give your opponent an advantage like that." Kankuro was chuckling in the background. I held my hand out to her to help pull her up.

"You did worse than I did." Kankuro continued to laugh at Temari.

She glared in his direction, "Shut up."

"It wasn't that bad." I said. "If you would have had the knuckles of your left fist coated in chakra you would have got me. Instead, you only had chakra coating your right where you thought you were going to hit me."

Temari was back on her feet with her hands on her hips. She sighed, "Alright, lets go again." She then lifted her fists again to continue to fight.

I threw a few punches at her one after the other to see how she would block them. She mostly slid across the sand just before my fists would have hit her, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge out of the way of all of my hits. I managed to land two hits on her arms because she didn't have the stamina to keep up her pace and she was attempting to brush off my hits with her arms like I was doing with Kankuro but she was sloppy about it. I let up on my barrage of punches to see how she would counter only to see that she didn't have any strength behind her punches. So it seems that for Temari to get anywhere with taijutsu in general she'll need to build up her strength and stamina.

Temari continued to slow down until her punches started to seem pathetic. After I batted her fist to the side one more time I said, "We should stop for now." Temari was breathing more heavily than before and seemed relieved that I said we could stop. I should have realised sooner that Temari didn't reach any of the requirements for this taijutsu or any taijutsu. "Kankuro, it's your turn again." I briefly thought of having them practice against each other, but it looks like Temari needs time to catch her breath and I don't need the two hurting each other if they do land a punch.

Kankuro stood across from me in a defensive stance once again. This time I wasn't going to go easy on him like I did earlier. I was the one to throw the first punch, Kankuro managed to use his hand to direct my fist passed him while his other arm jabbed out to punch me in the stomach. I was able to grab his wrist and pull so that I could move around him to put him in a hold. As I moved behind him I kicked the back of one of his knees and he fell down to the sand. With my grip still on his wrist I used my knee to press into his back and pin him down.

"What the hell?!" he grunted. He moved his head to the side so that his face wasn't pressed into the sand.

"I upped your level of difficulty because you both fought me and observed me fighting someone else. You should have been able to adjust your fighting style to mine." I let go of his wrist and took my knee off of his back. "Would you like to try again?" I fell into a defensive position again while I waited for his response.

"What kind of question is that? It's just the same as when you taught me the walking on water technique, I won't give up that easily." Kankuro rushed at me again, this time he was more determined than the last times he came at me. I was able to exchange a few blows with him before I had him in another hold.

Temari didn't say anything as she watched us, I'm not sure if she admired Kankuro's will to get stronger or if she just didn't want to fight me. Either way, it was just me and Kankuro who were sparring. We trained for hours without interruption, Kankuro was actually improving. It's amazing how fast he catches on to things. I imagine that it would take weeks or even months for any other ninja to progress even a little bit, but Kankuro keeps trying to get better. I wonder if he's always been like this or if it's a new development since everything that's been happening.

Gradually, I've noticed Kankuro's movements become slower and his breathing became more rapid. "Kankuro that's enough." Temari said. She walked closer to the two of us and added, "Why don't you let me fight her again while you catch your breath?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." sweat was dripping down his face and I wondered how he must feel under the layers of his black jumpsuit. He should at least pull his hood down.

Temari replaced Kankuro and soon we were sparring again. She wasn't as skilled as Kankuro, because he had more time to improve his skills than she did today. Yet, she still tried even though she tired out faster than Kankuro did.

She was hunched over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "What is that?" Temari looked off to the side and I followed her gaze. In the distance I could make out a large white figure flying in the distance across the desert sky. The sight seemed vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't quite remember where I've seen it before.

"I feel like I should know what that is." I said. I squinted to see if I could focus on anything better. It wasn't working. The sun already made everything look brighter and with that white figure I couldn't make anything out other than it being in the shape of a bird. Only it was much larger than any bird I've ever seen.

"It's heading towards the village." Kankuro pointed out. "Should we go back and see what it's about? What if it's an enemy?"

"I don't think that it is, but we can go back anyway." I said. "The two of you put in some good effort today, good job."

"Thanks." Temari said. She was the first one to move and start walking back to the village. Kankuro and I quickly caught up to Temari and the three of us walked back together. "Ketto, you haven't even broken a sweat and your moves, how were you able to become so experienced?"

"I've just had a lot of training and field experience." I replied. "Lately, I've been slacking, but normally I'm always training in something. I've been focusing more on ninjutsu lately and a bit of kenjutsu, so it's been awhile since I've had any taijutsu training. This is just what I needed even if the two of you aren't experienced."

"I feel like I learned a lot today." Kankuro sounded satisfied. "We should train together more."

"I'll be going back to Kirigakure soon, but you can visit if you'd like." I suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Kankuro seemed like he would be interested in coming to Kiri but would he really travel that far just for some training? He would be crazy to do something like that, yet something tells me that he doesn't care about how ridiculous it seems. He just wants to be as strong as he can be.

As we walked, we saw the birdlike object slowly descend and land in front of the wall of the village. Temari picked up her pace to get closer to the village. I noticed people getting off of the back of the bird and suddenly what was a large white bird disappeared in a poof of smoke, a summoning? I started to sense for chakra only to brush up against one that was very familiar. Though I don't know what kind of business he would have in Suna. Five other people were with him, I didn't recognize any of their chakra signatures only that they were at least of a jounin level. What would this many Mist ninjas be doing out in the middle of the desert?

Some Sand ninjas approached the Mist ninjas to confront them. We were still too far out to hear any of their conversation, but it looked like they came to some kind of understanding. We were eventually close enough so that I could make out his messy pale blue hair and _Hiramekarei_ on his back. I didn't think Chojuro would take a mission way out here in the Sand. I thought he would stay close to the Mist or maybe go as far as the land of Fire, but not way out here. "Chojuro?"

He turned around to reveal his black eyes hidden behind his glasses. His eyes lit up as he saw me and a smile crossed his face. "Ketto, it's nice to see you. This way we don't have to find you."

"You're here for me?" I asked. Chojuro was older than me by a year and so you would think that he's experienced more in life than I did, but he smiles too often and is in such a good mood all the time there's no way he has been through what I've been through. I act like I'm the older one out of the two of us because of that.

"Well yeah." he said. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it over to me. "This is for you."

"You came all this way just to deliver a message?" Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's all explained in that scroll." Chojuro said. He nodded at the scroll. I looked down at it and was curious enough about the scroll to open it right away. The seal on it wasn't uncle Yagura's seal, it was of the Shimizu family. The only Shimizu that I know of is elder Shun Shimizu, what business would he have with me? I unrolled the scroll to read it.

 _Ketto Karatachi, your mission to confront the two members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen; Kushimaru Kuriarare, and Jinpachi Munashi has been reassigned to Chojuro and his team of anbu black ops ninja. You are to remain in Sunagakure until the funeral of the Kazekage and complete negotiations with the Suna council as instructed by the Fourth Mizukage Yagura and then you are to return to Kirigakure as something requires your immediate attention that will not be revealed in this scroll due to the nature of the situation. We look forward to your return. -Shun Shimizu_

"Why is elder Shun interfering with my mission?" I questioned. "I only take orders from uncle Yagura." The feeling of unease when I said goodbye to uncle Yagura returned.

"Well, you see there's a lot happening back in the village." Chojuro said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head with a close eyed smile. "Elder Shun was just the one available to write."

"Should I be going back to the village now if something's happened?" I watched as Chojuro started to panic.

"No no, it's nothing serious. Everyone's just busy." he tried to brush it off as being nothing of importance, but I grew up with him, I know him really well. I can tell that something isn't quite right. Chojuro isn't very good with lying, he tries, yet he's too invested in making someone believe there isn't something amiss that he doesn't realize that it only makes them wonder about it more.

Chojuro's pointed teeth showed as he smiled, I continued to watch him. I must have given him a look of doubt for one of the anbu with Chojuro to speak up, "Lady Ketto, it's really nothing to concern yourself with until after you are finished here."

"So all of you know." I stated. I looked over the six of them, wondering what it could be that they're keeping from me.

"I'm sorry Ketto, all of us have orders not to tell you anymore than what's already been said in the scroll." Chojuro apologized. He looked away defeated. "I promise that if I could tell you right now, I would, but I can't. We can talk about it together once we're both back in the village."

I was quiet for a moment, "Alright, if you can't tell me then I won't make you." I turned to Temari and Kankuro, "The two of you can go back to the Kazekage building without me. I'll need to debrief Chojuro, who I'm assuming is the captain of this mission."

"How did you know?" Chojuro asked.

"You handed me the scroll." I said.

"Right." he smiled as if he knew that the whole time.

"Yeah, we'll meet you later." Kankuro said. He pulled on Temari's elbow for her to follow him and the two left.

Chojuro turned to the anbu that were with him. "You can all go explore the village while we're here. I'll brief you later on any new information involving the mission. We'll meet back in this spot in an hour." The anbu all nodded their heads and disappeared leaving me alone with Chojuro. "It's kind of been a long trip, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, though I haven't really traveled through the village much so I don't know where we could eat." I said.

"That's fine, we can just walk around until we find something." Chojuro smiled. The shinobi at the wall let us pass into the village without difficulty, so Chojuro and his team must have settled that before I was close enough to hear anything. We walked through the crack in the wall and down the slight incline to enter the village. "This is different from Kirigakure."

"Is this your first time here?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I don't really leave the village much. This would be my first time out of the nation." he said. I really would have thought he left the land of Water before recently for a mission.

"The design of this village is different than anything I've seen before." I said.

"Me too." Chojuro looked interested in something, so I tried to figure out what he was looking at. "Ketto, have you ever tried grilled lizard before?"

"Grilled lizard?" I've never thought of anyone wanting to try such a thing. I've definitely never thought of it. "No, why?"

"Let's try that, it seems interesting. I'll admit that I've never thought of eating a lizard before." Chojuro lead the way to the shop he saw and we quickly took seats at a table by a window. Chojuro took _Hiramekarei_ off of his holster and set it against his chair. He picked up a menu and said, "They even have grilled scorpion."

"These food choices are strange." eating a lizard is one thing, but a scorpion too?

"I'm sure it's considered a delicacy here. It's the same as eating mussels or shark fins back home." Chojuro made a good point. I guess I could give it a try, I've been willing to eat anything Temari has made for me so this shouldn't be too different. Chojuro went up to the counter and ordered for the two of us before settling in his seat across from me again. "So, I heard that you have another one of the swords?"

"I collected the Kubikiribōchō from the land of Waves." I said. "That's where Zabuza died and was buried."

"This means you're officially a member of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen_ like me. We've been waiting for this since we were small." he said. I know this is something Chojuro was looking forward to, but I had other things in mind. I just wanted to make both Zabuza and uncle Yagura proud of me. I knew that one day I would get Zabuza's sword, it just happened a bit sooner than expected. Honestly, when I was younger I never thought about what my overall goal in life would be, but being one of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen_ seems like a good achievement.

"The Kubikiribōchō is lighter than I thought it would be. I was able to do the long range attack and throw the blade to hit my opponent." I said.

"It sounds like all of your training is being put to good use." he said. He looked a bit nervous again. "Are you okay with me taking over this mission?"

"I was looking forward to doing it, but it's okay that you are." I started explaining, "When it comes down to it, the only ones who stand much of a chance against the two of them are me and you and it's because of our compatibility with one of the blades. They have massive stores of chakra, the only way we can beat them is by taking that away from them with one of our blades."

"I figured that was the case being that no one else has been successful in bringing the two back to the village." Chojuro leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table in front of us with his chin in his hands. "It doesn't matter what kind of ninjutsu you use, the two always manage to find a way around it."

"Being that you're going with a bigger group, you should try and separate the two of them." I suggested. "In a way they work well together, but they also don't have a care for each other. I once saw Kushimaru throw _Nuibari_ through Jinpachi just to hit his target and it's the same with Jinpachi and his explosives. Remember that when you face them, I don't want you to be surprised by anything."

"I guess they're not called the _Heartless Pair_ for nothing." Chojuro said. "What can you tell me about their fighting styles?"

"Kushimaru is fast and light on his feet. He uses mostly jabs and thrusts when he's not throwing _Nuibari_. You also need to be careful of the wire attached to the end of the hilt." I stopped talking for a moment for a young female server to place our food down in front of us. She then walked away leaving the two of us alone again.

"As long as we avoid the blade that shouldn't be an issue." Chojuro said. He picked up one of the grilled lizards with his fingers and turned it around a few times before taking a bite.

"You should always be aware of it. Kushimaru sets traps with the wire and uses that to his advantage because it's hard to detect. Once you're trapped by the wire he can easily pierce you." I watched Chojuro chew the lizard. He seemed to enjoy it, but the idea of eating a lizard seemed weird to me.

"Then we would be better off setting a trap before they can right?" Chojuro asked.

"You could try that." I finally picked up a lizard and took a small bite. I was a bit shocked that it tasted like a crispy piece of chicken with added garlic flavor, it was actually pretty good. "Jinpachi isn't afraid to set off his explosives if it harms himself, so don't think you were able to corner him. I think you really need to be open to every possibility." I ate some more of the lizard but was still eyeing up the scorpion, I wasn't sure of that one yet. Suddenly, I gave Chojuro all of my attention. I can't believe I didn't think of this until now, though there's no way he could have. Could he? "Chojuro, have you ever killed someone before?"

He stopped eating, "Well, no, but the mission is only to stop Kushimaru and Jinpachi from causing anymore harm. Their swords are to be brought back to the village. I planned on imprisoning them in Hozuki Castle."

"You do realize that won't ever happen right?" I asked. "When I was first tasked with this uncle Yagura said, ' _I really don't care what you do to them. Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare defected from the village years ago, as far as I'm concerned they are traitors and traitors are to be killed._ ' I've already thought this through and I know that there isn't a way to take them back to Kiri alive. They would fight to their death rather than be imprisoned."

"Do you really think they would do that? Wouldn't being imprisoned be better than being dead?" Chojuro questioned.

"At a certain point you are surrounded by so much death that you don't fear it, you embrace it." I said. "If I was given the choice I would choose death. I've done so much in my lifetime that if I was sent to Hozuki Castle I would never be released. I would rather die free than imprisoned. Wouldn't you?"

"I guess so." he said. His black eyes were downcast and I could sense a depressing aura coming from him.

"Would you be able to kill them?" I pressed.

"I don't know." he confessed.

"Let me tell you something Kisame told me after I made my first kill. _To kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? The answer to these questions is that I am a Kiri ninja. That makes me a protector of the village. I am both friend and foe. My purpose is to protect the village and it's secrets even if another Kiri ninja gets in the way because in the end the village will always be there yet the ninja will not. They will live and die on their own time, but the village will remain strong and that's only if we as Kiri ninja maintain that strength._ " I watched Chojuro closely, "Do you understand Chojuro? We need to protect the village, if you don't kill the two of them now then they will eventually set their sights back on Kirigakure once they decide that they are done being hunted."

"While I can't deny that it would be protecting the village, I still don't know if I'll be able to do it." he admitted.

"You have a team of anbu with you, I'm sure one of them would be willing to do it for you." I picked up another lizard to eat. "If I were you, I would want to do it. They are from the most powerful generation of swordsmen, I would love to be able to say that I was able to surpass them."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" Chojuro reached for the scorpion and tore it in half before passing some to me. "You know, I bet this won't taste too bad."

"It's a scorpion, you're not even a little skeptical about it?" I looked at him curiously.

"It reminds me of crawfish." he shrugged his shoulders. "I bet it tastes similar to."

"Well, when you think of it like that..." I brought my piece of the scorpion up to my lips and tried not to think about what was going into my mouth as I took a bite. It was strange, it had a crunchier texture than the lizard did. It actually seemed crunchier than a crawfish too. Surprisingly the scorpion had more flavor than a crawfish too, I couldn't describe it but I preferred it over the crawfish.

Chojuro was chewing on his piece, "I pictured that tasting differently."

"What did you think it would taste like?" I wondered.

"I don't know, I just didn't think I would end up liking it that much." he finished eating what he had left. "It's really good."

"It kind of is, I'm surprised." I was a bit shocked that I enjoyed eating lizards and scorpions, I honestly didn't think that would be the case.

"How long has it been? I think I should be heading back to the wall." Chojuro looked around for a clock and found one on the wall behind the counter. "Yeah, I should be going."

"I don't really have anything planned for the rest of today, but I should get going too." I pushed my empty plate into the center of the table before standing from my spot. Chojuro also stood up, I waited for him to reattach _Hiramekarei_ to the holder on his back before I started to walk towards the counter to pay for our food. Chojuro also took money out, so he paid for half while I paid for the other half.

We walked out into the street where we stopped and faced each other. "You're going back to the Kazekage building now right?" Chojuro asked. I nodded my head as a yes. "We can say our goodbyes here. I want to wish you good luck with negotiations, I know you'll come to a good conclusion."

"I only want to get it over with so that I can go back to Kiri." I found the environment of the desert annoying considering I'm used to the mist and colder temperatures of Kirigakure. "I feel as if I'm not doing much here and that I could be of better use if I was closer to uncle Yagura."

"You'll be back soon enough." Chojuro gave me a weak smile.

"Chojuro, promise me that you'll make it back to Kiri alive. Kushimaru and Jinpachi will be tough opponents, but I think that you and your team can handle them." with Suigetsu missing it's only me and Chojuro left as wielders of the coveted ninja swords. Chojuro is actually the only one left from my past. All of the other swordsmen have either defected or died and Utakata who was my partner in the anbu also defected. "I don't know what secret you're keeping from me, but you'll need to explain that too."

"I will, goodbye Ketto." he waved to me with that weak smile still on his face as he walked away.

I watched him walk back to the wall for a little bit before I turned and started on my way back to the Kazekage building. I wonder what it could be that he isn't telling me? Apparently it isn't something that's too concerning, yet I still feel as if there's more to it than that. I tried to clear my thoughts of what it could be, I didn't want it to get in the way of my current mission. They probably didn't tell me for that very reason, if I knew about the secret I would focus more on that then what I'm already supposed to be doing here.

In the Kazekage building I surprisingly found Kankuro and Temari playing a card game in the living room area while Gaara watched from the couch. The three of them are not interacting with each other, but it's a start. At least they can be alone in the same room together.

"Oh you're back." Kankuro saw me first, which caused the other two to look over to me too. "Are you going to tell us who that guy is that we left you with?"

"Yeah, and what was he doing all the way in Suna?" Temari added.

I sat on the floor in the middle of the small coffee table while Temari and Kankuro each claimed a different side. "Chojuro and I used to train together with the _Seven Swordsmen_ when we were younger. His blade is _Hiramekarei,_ it is capable of storing chakra and with that chakra it can transform into several different weapons like a hammer or a long-sword. The more chakra that is stored in Hiramekarei, the larger the size of the manifested weapon."

"So he's an old friend." Temari said.

I was going to tell her that wasn't the case when I suddenly thought Chojuro could be my friend. Maybe you don't have to confirm a friendship to be in one? Chojuro definitely acts like how I would imagine a friend acting. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Why was he here?" Kankuro questioned again. "Don't tell me it really was to deliver a message, because that's what falcons are for."

"It wasn't just to deliver the message. I think he wanted to see me, I haven't seen him in at least a year because I'm always away on missions." I thought that sounded right, Chojuro was always able to express his emotions more freely than anyone I've ever known until I met Jiro. "He's also in the area because he will be confronting Kushimaru and Jinpachi with a team of anbu instead of me. That's what the scroll said, after the Kazekage's funeral and negotiations are settled I am to return to Kirigakure immediately."

Temari glanced away from her cards to look at me. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so, Chojuro and the anbu were given orders not to tell me more than what was in the scroll, so I'm not sure what's happening in Kirigakure. If uncle Yagura needs me to go back sooner then I will." I picked up a few cards from the table and was surprised to see people painted on them. "What kind of card game are you playing?"

"Temari insisted on old maid." Kankuro said. "She never wins, so I don't know why she would want to play it."

Kankuro only had one card left while Temari had two, she obviously had the old maid. "Hey, this is the time I'll beat you." Temari held out her arms towards Kankuro for him to pick a card. "Go on, it's your turn."

"Fine." Kankuro sighed. He held out a hand and hovered over one of Temari's cards for a moment. The second he saw any change in her facial features he moved over and chose the other card. Temari's face fell and I knew she had lost.

"Can we play again?" she asked. She then turned to me. "Ketto, you can play with us this time."

I looked to Kankuro who looked bored out of his mind. "It's more interesting with more than two people."

"I guess I could play a few games." It's not like I had anything better to do, at least it passes the time.

"Yes!" Temari grabbed all of the cards from around the table and started shuffling them. "Gaara, are you sure you don't want to play? It'll be more fun with more people."

"I'm not interested in a children's game." Gaara said.

Temari pouted, "Fine, it will just be me, Kankuro and Ketto."

She started dealing the cards to me and Kankuro before she gave herself some. When I picked up my deck I noticed that I had the old maid card and not a single pair, but that's okay, I could still make this turn out in my favor. I think I have a pretty good poker face, I guess now will be the time I'll see if it's as effective as I think it is.

"Who is picking from who?" I wondered.

"We can go clockwise." Temari said. "I can pick from Kankuro, he picks from you and you pick from me."

I didn't care how we did it, so I didn't say anything. Temari reached for Kankuro's deck and took a random card. She sighed when she realized it wasn't a pair. If Temari is this bad at old maid then I bet she's also bad at poker.

Kankuro turned to me to pick a card. I made sure Temari couldn't see any of my cards, the last thing I need is for her to unintentionally help Kankuro win against me. I kept my face blank even as Kankuro settled his hand on the old maid card. I made eye contact with him as I maintained my nonchalant air. He slowly took that card and the only indication that he gave to show that he ended up with that specific card was a brief look of disbelief. Then I turned to Temari and picked a random card, not caring about which one it was. It ended up being a card that I needed for a pair.

We played for hours all with Temari losing, I really don't understand why she would want to continue playing if she was that bad. I felt as if it was getting late, but I don't care about sleep anyway so I didn't say anything. At some point Kankuro had enough of the game. "Temari, we should stop. We need sleep for tomorrow."

Temari became more solemn, "I don't want to sleep, I don't even know if I'll be able to tonight knowing what is going to happen tomorrow."

"I think you'll be fine." I said. I still don't fully understand the loss of a parent, but I do understand loss to some extent. Whatever pain she's feeling will become more dull with time. "Don't keep yourself up over it. You still need some sleep."

"Like you can talk." Temari mumbled.

"I'm used to not sleeping while on longer missions." I said. "If it will get you to sleep tonight then I will too." I pushed myself off the floor by the table and walked around a bit to try and wake up my legs, they felt a bit cramped from sitting in the same position. "Well? Time for bed?"

"I get Ketto tonight." Temari said.

Gaara glared at her from his spot on the couch. "She was going to sleep with me tonight."

Kankuro sighed, "I better leave before we all end up sleeping together again."

"That's a good idea." Temari said. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me after her. "We can all sleep in my room tonight."

"What have I done." Kankuro groaned.

"Go on, go get changed and come to my room." Temari pulled me down the hallway and to her room. She changed into her pajamas and waited for Gaara and Kankuro.

I took off my sandals and went straight to the bed to lay down. I didn't bother going under the covers quite yet, I thought I should wait for everyone else. Temari seemed restless. After she changed she sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair. She didn't come to the bed, not right away and when she did she kept moving around anxiously.

"Are you okay?" I watched her fluff her pillow for the third time and thought to ask her if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine, where are those two?" she got off the bed and was going to leave her room to go find Gaara and Kankuro when Gaara appeared after she opened the door. Gaara changed into a shirt that looked like a softer cotton and a pair of sweatpants. "At least I don't have to go and find you. I'll be right back." Temari left the two of us alone.

Gaara moved to the bed and settled in the same spot as the other night in the middle of the bed. "Will you really sleep tonight or did you just say that to get her to quiet down?" he asked.

"I'll really sleep." I answered. "After the funeral tomorrow who knows how long it will take for negotiations to be underway or even settled, but I won't be getting any sleep on my way back to Kiri and I will have to leave soon. It won't hurt to get a little bit of sleep to ensure I get back to Kiri safely."

"You were more fine with this the other night." Temari ground out. I looked to see her physically pushing Kankuro into the room.

"That was before, things have changed now." Kankuro said. Is he talking about what he mentioned with Gaara? I can hardly believe it, maybe he just imagined that happened? I mean Gaara glares at them all the time anyway or that's what it seems like.

"Tough, get in the bed Kankuro." Temari continued to push Kankuro over to the bed and managed to push him face first into the mattress. Then she turned off the light.

We all moved to get in the same positions as the other night. I finally went under the covers and settled down with my legs curled close to myself. Kankuro had a pillow up against my legs just as he did before. "If we wake up in an awkward position again it's not my fault." Kankuro grumbled.

"I don't blame you, it's fine, no harm no foul." I said.

"You're not who I'm worried about." Kankuro mumbled. He then turned onto his side and attempted to fall asleep.

"I thought you all should know that the two bodyguards who were found with the Kazekage are also receiving the same service as a way to honor them." I remembered the visits I had with both the Harumori and Osei families. They were prime examples of people showing their grief in different ways, but I think everything is more open for both families. "If they died together then they should be sent off into the after life together."

"I'm sorry for pushing that kind of thing on you Ketto." Temari said. "There's just no way I would have been able to arrange our fathers funeral."

"Me either." Kankuro said. "I thought I could, but I couldn't."

"That's fine. Maybe it was best that it was me." I said. "I wasn't as emotionally attached as any of you were so it made sense that it was me. Now let's all try to get some sleep."

I sat up and reached down to lightly touch Kankuro's right cheek to regulate his chakra. Then, I cupped the side of Temari's face and did the same to her. She was more restless tonight so it took a little bit longer to work on her. As soon as she was sleeping I moved onto Gaara. He was already looking at me when I reached for his face. I cupped his face the same way I did with Temari.

"You really should sleep Ketto." he said as he nodded off.

I laid down and for a second thought of staying awake, but I realized that it really might be awhile until I can get a decent night's sleep so I might as well sleep now while I feel safe enough to do that.


	20. Sands of Suna: Burying Our Differences

I was awakened by someone gently shaking my shoulder, it took a minute for me to fully be conscious. The first thing I noticed was that I was now laying on my back with one leg hanging off the side of the bed while my other leg was folded underneath me. I was a bit confused on how I could possibly find this position comfortable, but then I realized that I must have been more tired than I thought which would make sense being that I haven't slept for several days.

Baki was the one to shake me awake and he now stood back a couple of paces from me. "I tried waking them up, but didn't have any luck so I assume you must have used your chakra."

"I did, Temari wasn't playing on sleeping at all, Gaara can't sleep on his own, and I didn't want Kankuro to wake up in the middle of the night." I said. As I was talking, I let go of the control I had over Kankuro and Temari's chakra networks. I thought it would be best if Gaara woke up last. That way he won't glare at Kankuro for using my abdomen as a pillow. I wonder, can Kankuro not sleep without moving? Maybe he just likes to be near someone while he sleeps?

"You should all start getting ready for today. People have already been entering the village for the last hour." Baki said. "The new Hokage Tsunade Senju is here too."

"Tsunade Senju? I think I would like to meet her." I said. Both Temari and Kankuro were still sleeping even though I wasn't influencing them. I moved my one leg to push against Kankuro's back a bit and try to wake him up because I knew that he would probably try to sleep for awhile longer. Temari would definitely sleep for a few more hours if I let her. Kankuro groaned and moved to his side. "Kankuro, it's time to get up."

" _Hn_?" he moved his arm up to his face and started to rub his eyes, but then froze suddenly. He slowly sat up and moved away from me. "Again, why does this always happen?"

"Can you give Temari a shake to wake her up?" I asked. I was a bit stuck, Gaara's head rested on my shoulder as his arm wrapped around my chest. I looked back to Baki and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they get ready. I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing?"

"Right, I'll see you all at the ceremony." Baki left the room leaving just me and the siblings.

Kankuro crawled out of bed and went to Temari's side to shake her awake. "What do you want Kankuro?"

"You need to get up or you're going to sleep through dads funeral." Kankuro said.

"It's that late already!?" she jolted up suddenly and leapt from the bed. She made it across the room to her wardrobe before Kankuro said anything.

"We still have time." he said. "Ketto just told me to wake you up."

Temari looked at him with a glare. "By telling me that I was going to miss our fathers funeral? Who wakes a person up like that?"

"You're up aren't you?" Kankuro yawned and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to my room to get ready, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Temari mumbled. She continued to dig through her wardrobe before pulling out black mourning she turned back to me and Gaara who were still in bed. Her eyes grew wider and a goofy smile spread across her lips. "Sleep well Ketto?"

"I did, I didn't notice anything off until I woke up in Gaara's embrace and Kankuro using my abdomen as a pillow. It's like I sleep as if I'm dead." Slowly, I let go of any hold I had over Gaara's chakra so that he could wake up.

"Wait, did you just say that Kankuro was sleeping on you again?" her smile turned more into a smirk as she talked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." she seemed satisfied enough with whatever thought came to her. "I'm going to take a shower." With her things in hand she left the room.

When Gaara's chakra network changed, I took my free hand and gently shook his arm that was wrapped around me. "Gaara, it's time to wake up." His head moved up on my shoulder to look at me with his teal eyes. He looked as if he couldn't be bothered to move. "Baki came in a little while ago to tell us that people have been arriving from outside the village for the last hour and that we should start getting ready." he moved his head back down where it was before and laid still for another minute or two.

I was going to shake his arm to get his attention again, but before I could move he already withdrew his arm from me and he rolled onto his back. "I would rather not go." he said. "I'm expected to because I'm his son, but that has never meant anything to me or even to him for that matter."

Without having any restrictions, I pushed myself up and sat cross legged next to Gaara. "You will go for Kankuro and Temari then. Something tells me that neither of them want to go either, but their obligation as his last of kin dictates their actions."

Gaara looked up at me, "What about you? If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"That's a bit difficult to answer." I said. "Most of my family has already passed. I've never had an emotional attachment to either parent, I honestly don't even think of them much. When Zabuza died I was too far away to be of any use to him and I've already come to realize that he was never going to return to Kirigakure alive anyway. The only one I have left is uncle Yagura, if he died I would have no one, so consider yourself lucky that you have both Temari and Kankuro."

"You still didn't answer the question," he said.

I sighed and thought about it. If my father lived to see me grow up and my mother still died the day I was born what would I have done if he suddenly died? Would I have attended his funeral with Zabuza, would uncle Yagura have cared enough to go? What about myself, just myself. Would I have wanted to go to his funeral?

When I was younger it was still the era of the _Bloody Mist_ , so I doubt I would have had any emotional attachments to him anyway. There would have been no reason for me to go to his funeral if he died other than obligation just as Gaara and his siblings are faced with. "In Kirigakure our main goal is to produce as many perfect shinobi as possible to strengthen our military. My father was part of Kirigakure's cypher division, a secret intelligence squad. He was one of the best or that's what uncle says. If I was to attend his funeral it would be in respect of his skill and not because it was required of me."

"You didn't attend your fathers funeral?" he asked.

"No, he died months before I was born while he was on a mission. Reports from anbu who investigated say that the whole mission was compromised. Uncle Yagure says that my father was an exceptional shinobi and that he was able to fight his way out of nearly every situation. Even at the end he fought with all his might, he was severely outnumbered and only gave up when he ran out of chakra. It was listed as a suicide while protecting the villages secrets as part of the cypher corps, but uncle told me that my father really just killed himself because he fought that hard. According to him, my father was the kind of person to always pick himself up. He never gave up and that's probably when the loss of chakra and blood got to him." I explained. I know I get my bloodlust from him, at least I don't let it control me. Gaara was staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. "You should go get changed into your mourning clothes and attend the funeral, you might regret it later if you don't go."

"I really don't think I will." he said.

"You may say that now, but you might think differently in the future." I said. I nudged him a bit. "Go on, I'll meet you outside."

Gaara sat up and got off the bed, "I'll see you in a little while then."

He left me alone in Temari's room. I left the bed to search through the pack I had brought with me here. The only set of clothes that I had when I came here was a black mourning dress. I made quick work of changing from Temari's dress into that one. I didn't want Temari to come back while I was uncovered. Then she would see that most of my body is bandaged and she may ask questions. I didn't bother changing any of my bandages, it would take too long. Once I'm done here, I'll be traveling through the desert alone to get back to Kirigakure. There really is no point in changing out the bandages if there just going to get filled with sand again.

I did spend more time on my hair. First, I pushed my forehead protector from my head so that it rested around my neck, then I unbraided it and pulled my brush out of my pack to try and get any tangles out. It was easiest to start from the top and then work my way down so that I didn't miss any. By the time Temari came back fully dressed in her mourning clothes with wet hair I was nearly finished brushing. I just needed to get to the ends and to do that I held a chunk of my blue hair in front of me while my other arm brushed it away from me.

"Do you need help?" Temari asked. She reached out to me as she approached.

"No, that's fine. I'm almost finished." I said. "Are you ready?" I put my brush away and looked to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said. "We should go, I'm sure it'll be starting soon."

"Where exactly are we going for this?" I wondered. I've never thought of where the funeral would be held. I think Ebizo mentioned there being a cemetery here where the ground as more firm, but I still don't know where that is.

"Being that my father was Kazekage, the funeral will be held in front of the Kazekage building and after his body will be carried off to the wall for burial." Temari said. She walked partially out of the room before she said, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, this is just all different than it would be in Kirigakure." I said. I joined her and together we walked through the Kazekage building.

"How so?" she wondered.

"Our funerals are usually held in the cemetery or at sea." I said.

"In Kirigakure there are actually burials at sea?" she faltered in her step before continuing. "I didn't think that type of burial existed."

"It's a more traditional burial, not many people prefer that way over a land burial." I've never seen a burial at sea myself, I've experienced plenty of death but I've only ever attended the Hokage's funeral. This would be my second one. "I think I might like to have a sea burial when I die."

"You're too young to be thinking of your own death." Temari said.

I didn't bother telling her that it was probably wise to have some kind of plan in place for our own deaths. She might not like hearing that, but it's true. Living the life of a ninja it's more likely that we'll live shorter lives. Take our parents for example, Rasa couldn't have been any older than his late thirties while my father died in his early thirties, which is still quite young. I wonder if Temari has ever been in a situation where she has thought of her own death? Another question that I probably won't ask.

We exited the Kazekage building to see the beginnings of a large crowd forming. The area in front of the Kazekage building was the most open for a gathering like this being that all roads in Suna lead to this very spot. I didn't think everyone was going to fit and those that were stuck further back on the streets probably knew that too, but that didn't stop them from attending today.

There was a small throne like chair placed off to the left that seated who I could only assume was the feudal lord of this land. He seemed to act as if he was above everyone and that the rest of us were only here to serve him. He was wearing an emerald colored robe and his wind daimyo headpiece that covered his hair. This lord was fat and bulbous with a black pointed mustache and small beard that sprouted from his chin. I've never met a feudal lord who so obviously lived better than his subjects and had no care for them. From the things that I heard from this man, like the defunding of his own village, I've grown a strong dislike for him. He made me grateful to have been a part of the _Bloody Mist_ as opposed to living here under his rule. I'm actually surprised he decided to come here today.

Kankuro was already near the feudal lord talking with some of his advisors. I nudged Temari, "You should go over there too."

"What about you? Won't you come with?" she asked.

"No, I have to look for the Harumori's and the Osei's. They should have a spot in front too being that this ceremony is for them as well." I started to walk off in the direction the two families lived in hopes of running into either of them on my way there. "I'll see you all when it starts."

It didn't take long for me to get lost in the crowd, as more time went by the more people gathered for the event. I was halfway to the Osei's when I saw Joden Harumori first, him and his family were with the Osei's. Joden held Carrai's five year old as she carried the infant. Orae was talking with a woman next to Vaon, who I assumed was his wife who was working at the hospital when I visited. It was kind of touching to see that the two families really were close like Joden said.

Orae while using her hands to explain something to the woman glanced up and noticed me. "Oh, it's Ketto! Hello dear, how have you been lately?"

I approached the two families and stopped in front of them. "I've been well. There's always something to do, so I've been keeping myself busy. I'll be able to go back to my own nation soon."

"You must miss it." Carrai said. Her infant was playing with her hair as she spoke.

"I guess you could say that." The truth is that I don't have much waiting for me back in Kirigakure. Uncle Yagura will give me another mission and send me on my way like it's always been. "I actually miss the weather most, I never thought I would say that." While it is nice to see some sun, I could do without all the sand and dry winds. I would rather be chilled in the overcast village of Kirigakure than dehydrated. People die from dehydration, like Mangetsu. "Are you all on your way to the funeral parlor?"

"Yes, we wanted to see them one last time before the service started." Joden said.

"Then I'll walk with you." I stood next to Carrai and walked with them. The child she was holding seemed entranced by my hair and kept reaching out for it. Carrai kept grabbing the child's hand to try and distract from my hair and I tried to pretend that I didn't notice.

At _Solace Funeral Arrangements_ we were met with Adun the mortician, Chiyo, Ebizo, and a priest in red robes. The Harumori's went to pay their respects to Bast, though first Joden handed the young boy off to Orae who then went to Datura. I approached Chiyo and Ebizo to distance myself from the grieving families.

"It's nice to see you again Ketto." Chiyo said.

"Likewise Chiyo." I looked over to Ebizo and said, "The Harumori's and the Osei's are the families of the Kazekage's bodyguards, I told them that their deceased could receive the same service as the Kazekage."

"I suspected as much, so I already talked to the priest." he said. "Now we're just waiting for the Kazekage's children. Then, we can start the ceremony."

"Kankuro and Temari were last seen talking to the feudal lord. I don't know how long it will take for them to arrive." I didn't say that I haven't seen Gaara since this morning, because I wasn't even sure if he was going to be a part of this. I felt as if he would rather have this time to himself.

"Have you met the slug princess yet?" Chiyo asked.

"Who is that?" I questioned. I've never heard of any princesses of slugs especially any in this nation.

"Tsunade Senju of course." she said. Chiyo waved a hand at me. "Maybe you're too young to know that."

"That's the new Hokage, no I haven't met her yet." I was curious so I asked, "Why is she called a slug princess?"

"She's one of the legendary sannins of the Leaf village. Her summoning is a remarkably large slug and she's considered a princess of the Senju clan." Chiyo explained.

"I'm sure I'll have a chance to meet her after this funeral. We still have negotiations to take care of." I said. I wondered what Tsunade thought about negotiating with the Sand. Would she think an alliance with them would be a lost cause or would she be willing to renew the alliance? I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

I wasn't paying attention to anyone's chakra because there were so many people in the village, but when I felt Gaara's chakra approaching I did. Temari seemed to be with him and I wondered if Kankuro was with the two of them too. I'll have to get used to not being able to sense someone else's chakra, I'm sure this is how my opponents feel when they're trying to track me down.

The door to the funeral parlor opened and Temari walked in with Kankuro. Gaara was behind the two and seemed more hesitant on entering the shop. Temari must have sensed something because she turned around and grabbed his hand to drag him inside. Gaara didn't try to resist her, he just let her pull him.

Kankuro walked over to Rasa's body first. Rasa was donned in his Kazekages robes that I brought for him and his veil rested on his stomach with his arms folded neatly to hold it in place. Kankuro was quiet as Temari and Gaara joined him.

"We can start the procession soon." Ebizo said. "Chiyo, Ketto, we should leave now." Ebizo and Chiyo started to move towards the door and I followed them.

"Wait a minute, Ketto, I thought you were going to be walking up with us?" Temari had a hold on my wrist.

I looked back at her and said, "Why did you think that? I don't have any ties to Rasa the Kazekage, it wouldn't be right if I walked up with your family and the other families of those who lost their lives."

"What if I need you?" she asked.

I made eye contact with Temari whose eyes started to glisten over with unshed tears, then Kankuro and Gaara. "The three of you will have to find comfort in each other. I can't be the one to console you throughout this. You wanted to be closer to each other as family, this is your chance." I slowly pried Temari's hand from my wrist, she has more strength than I thought she would considering her emotional state. "I'm actually a bit surprised, none of you were close to your father so why are you so emotional?"

"You said that you cried for Zabuza. How is this any different?" she demanded.

"I told you that I didn't cry because I missed him, I cried because I thought of what our lives would have been like if he was still alive and he loved me. There is no changing the past, so I got over those feelings." I joined Chiyo and Ebizo by the door. "However the three of you may feel, don't end up like me and Zabuza. Don't be afraid to love each other freely. Now, I'll see you after the funeral."

I exited the building as Ebizo held the door open for me and Chiyo. I didn't look back at Temari, Kankuro or Gaara as I left. I need to distance myself from the three of them a bit otherwise they'll turn to me for things that they should be going to each other. Besides, there hasn't been much progress between the three of them, maybe this is just the push they need?

The three of us made our way through the crowd trying to get back to the Kazekage building. Chiyo and Ebizo had more luck getting through the large crowd than I did and I think it's mainly because they were well known here. No one knew me, which I didn't mind, yet if a foreigner came into my village during a time like this I would be on high alert thinking that they were plotting something.

When we made it back to the Kazekage building Chiyo and Ebizo went over to another council member who I remembered as Saro, the rude outspoken one. I didn't follow the two of them because Saro irritates me and I would rather not spend more time than needed with him. I'm sure I'll see enough of him later. Instead, I settled near some shinobi who wore Leaf forehead protectors around their biceps.

I wasn't planning on engaging any of them in conversation until later, but one of them, a woman with short black hair kept staring at me. The strangest thing about her was that she was holding a little pink pig in her arms. It was when she tried and failed to get the attention of the blonde woman standing next to her that I said anything. "Could I help you with something?"

"U-uh, no it's not that, it's just you're Ketto Karatachi." she stuttered. She didn't seem afraid of me, so her stuttering must not be from that. Could she have stuttered because I embarrassed her by calling attention to her when she was trying to be inconspicuous?

"How did you know my last name was Karatachi?" I asked. It was only just confirmed to me in the letter elder Shun sent me that uncle Yagura legally adopted me, how does this woman know about it?

"We received a letter from Kirigakure saying that Ketto Karatachi was the representative from the Mist." she said. "You were the only Mist ninja that I've seen here so far."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Shizune." she said with a smile. She stuck her hand out to shake mine which jostled the pig. I looked at the pig curiously still wondering why she was carrying one. "Oh, this is Tonton." it was said as if the pig was another human, almost as if I shouldn't be concerned that it was a pet of some sort.

Slowly, I raised my hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you Shizune, have you traveled here with the new Hokage?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade seems to be busy right now but you can be introduced later." she said.

A hush fell over the crowd and people started to move aside to make room for the priest who was leading the procession followed by Rasa's body with Bast and Datura's bodies on either side of him that were carried by ninja. Judging by their chakra, I would say that they were at least at a jonin level. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara followed behind with the Osei's and Harumori's who all followed behind their fallen loved one.

When they stopped in front of the Kazekage building and turned to face the crowd I'll admit that I didn't pay attention to a thing that the priest said. Instead, I was observing Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Temari seemed to be doing better, at least she wasn't crying uncontrollably like she was the other day. Kankuro was more calm and seemed less angry than he did in the funeral parlor when Rasa's body was first brought there. Gaara's expression surprised me. It wasn't obvious, but it did seem as if he did care to some extent. His eyes weren't glaring at his father's corpse, he actually looked a bit thoughtful. I wonder if he felt anything in this moment? Did he feel connected to his father, did Temari or Kankuro?

I abruptly stopped thinking of thoughts like that. Soon enough I'm going to try and imagine myself in their situation and I know I won't be able to fully put myself in their place. I won't ever know what it's like to have a mother or a father. It's said that their love is supposed to be unconditional towards their child, but I know things would have been different with my parents anyway. Just look at what Rasa put his children through. I know that uncle Yagura's care would pale in comparison to the kind of love that I know exists between some children and their parents, but I'm satisfied with just uncle Yagura so none of that matters.

How long has it been? Maybe eight days since I've last seen uncle Yagura. If he left the Leaf village the same day I did he would have been back in Kirigakure for at least four days. I wonder what could have happened in four days for the elders to take matters in their own hands. Shun Shimizu and Shohei Imamura stay out of Kirigakures affairs. Shun is actually the one who is wary of uncle Yagura, yet he seems to have some kind of respect for me.

I felt antsy, ever since I received that letter from elder Shun I've been wanting to go back to Kirigakure and not because I have an attachment to the village but to make sure uncle Yagura is okay. I don't understand what he could have been busy with. He's never had someone else give me an order like elder Shun did. During the Kiri-Kumo war I served under Ao, he was our regimental leader but even then he hardly gave me direct orders. Could I be reading into it too much? Probably, but still, something doesn't seem right.

Maybe I'm being summoned back to Kirigakure for a greater mission? I can't think of anything that would be of that much importance. Is Kumo trying to break their peace with us too? It couldn't be that, could it? The Raikage, A may be stubborn but I don't think he would actively break our fragile alliance after years of war. I should have pressed Chojuro for more answers while I had the chance. I know he would have cracked under pressure soon enough, still, I respect him enough to let him keep his secrets. He said he was ordered to not reveal more than I already knew. I wonder who gave him that order? Was it uncle Yagura? Or was it also Shun?

The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Kirigakure is get some answers. I feel as if I deserve them. I'm usually going from one mission to the next, yet this is the first time I've been ordered to not complete a mission and it's leaving me confused. Even more confused than when uncle Yagura demanded that I save Kankuro's life. I understood the purpose of that, but I'm having trouble understanding this now.

I'll just have to put all of my effort into making sure our alliances are back in place here with the Sand even if I hold no respect for most of Suna's council. Hopefully, Tsunade will be helpful. I know Chiyo and Ebizo along with Baki will try to be. Things might not end the way I want them too, but I'll have to keep compromise in mind. I have to be able to bend a bit too.

The sun rose higher than before and people started to disperse from the crowd. I didn't miss the feudal lord being carried off on a lounger down the street. The people in the crowd made room for his party as they continued out of the village. Rumors of the feudal lord living in a different village must be true then.

"I pity the souls of those who have to carry that man." the blonde woman that was standing next to Shizune said. I already assumed that this was Tsunade when Shizune frantically tried to get her attention earlier. "Wouldn't you agree?" she turned towards me.

"I suppose I would pity them. I definitely wouldn't want to be stuck having to carry that man." I said. I watched as the lounger slowly moved out of sight.

"You're Ketto Karatachi, the adopted daughter of the Mizukage Yagura." Tsunade said. She was now turned to me. I was surprised that she didn't try to cover her large chest a little more. Her hair seemed a bit childish in low pigtails, but she didn't seem to care. This is a curious person to name Hokage.

"I am, and you're Tsunade Senju. You were named the new Hokage after Hiruzen passed." I said.

"I was, this will be the biggest gamble I've ever taken part in." she gave me a small smile. "Hopefully this one ends better than all of my other gambles."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. Is she not particularly good at gambling? That's another thing to worry about, but the Land of Fire isn't my nation and I shouldn't be too worried about it. Yet, the Land of Water will have to work with the Land of Fire so it's something I should be concerned with.

The bodies were being moved again, which got my attention. I didn't realize that Bast and Datura were going to be moved to the wall along with Rasa's body. They must have truly been remarkable shinobi if they are receiving that honor. I went to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara with Tsunade and Shizune following me. "Temari, I was wondering if you would allow me to do something."

"What would that be?" she wondered.

"In the Land of Water there is an act done to prevent the bodies of the deceased from being used after death. If they are to be resurrected they can't use any chakra and can cause no harm to anyone." I said.

"I was wondering if that practice was truly used." Tsunade said. "It's mostly for those who are buried at sea because their bodies disappear into the water am I right?"

"We do it to all of our deceased." I turned to her. "Our number of defected shinobi has always been quite high, we don't have a way of predicting what any of their actions may be. Once a man tried taking the corpse of the first Mizukages son Kuroba because he thought he could collect the lingering demonic chakra from him."

"That's understandable." Tsunade had a hand cupping her chin while she thought.

"You think that someone would try to come for our father's body?" Temari asked. She looked worriedly after Rasa's body that was still being carried away.

"She's not saying that it's going to happen," said Shizune. "Just that because of your father being the Kazekage it's more likely that he may continue to be a target."

"Wait a minute, stop!" Temari called out to the shinobi carrying her father's body. She turned to me again. "What would you be doing?"

"It's quite simple actually, I'll use my chakra to destroy all of his chakra receptors." I explained. "If anyone even attempted to collect what remains of his chakra they won't find anything. My chakra will burn itself away and even that won't be detected."

Temari looked to Kankuro and then to Gaara before they looked back to me. Kankuro was the one to answer, "You should do it."

With all of them watching me, I moved closer to Rasa's body. Tsunade moved to follow me, Shizune followed along too, she was still carrying Tonton. Slowly, Kankuro and Temari also made their move with Gaara following. I didn't look at any of them as I stopped at Rasa's side. My hands raised in front of me and I placed them on Rasa's chest. Suddenly, I directed as much chakra as I could to my hands and transferred it to Rasa's body. His body jerked a bit from the amount of chakra I was using, I didn't let up quite yet, I wanted to make sure all chakra receptors were damaged before stopping. Then, I backed away from the body.

My chakra burned within Rasa's body. It didn't start to dissipate right away, but started after a couple of moments. I could still feel the demonic presence, the one that makes me _The Demon of the Mist_. It was stronger than I anticipated it being and I almost wondered if it was a good idea for me to do this. Though I decided that it was the least I could do for Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, so I tried not to think about what everyone would think of my chakra.

"You can continue now." I nodded to the shinobi that were carrying the body. They remained quiet as they started to walk.

"Your chakra." Tsunade started, "What they say about you being _The Demon of the Mist_ is true. I never expected it to feel like that." she had a dumbfounded look on her face and her eyebrow twitched.

"Lady Tsunade, be nice." Shizune scolded. She tried to be quiet, but I managed to hear her anyway.

"Shizune, did you not feel that?" Tsunade questioned. "It was so great that I could see her chakra in a physical form. The flames demonic aura exceeded that of what I know of the demon of a past carnation."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we are allies are we not?" I looked to her to see her reaction. Her teeth were clenched and she seemed on edge.

Shizune was more composed than Tsunade. She nervously laughed as she apologized, "Of course it's not a problem! Right Lady Tsunade?!"

Temari looked back and forth between me and Tsunade confused. "What's going on here?"

"Really Temari, you didn't feel that?" Kankuro asked. "Even I felt it. Ketto's chakra is unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune lowered her voice menacingly and glared at the blonde haired woman.

"Right, we're allies." Tsunade said. "We should move towards the council room and wait for the other council members. I don't want to have to wait around for those geezers to make up their mind about meeting with us, so let's have them come to us." Tsunade smirked at the thought. "Let's go Ketto, Shizune, I leave our accommodations to you."

"But, Lady Tsunade that's hardly proper!" Shizune argued. "You should wait until you're summoned. You shouldn't be doing things this way, it's disrespectful."

"I'll see you later Shizune." Tsunade walked up to me and grabbed my arm to direct me into the Kazekage building.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called, only Tsunade didn't bother to turn around as we walked into the building.

"Tsunade, don't you think we should change our clothes?" I asked. Both of us were still in black mourning clothes. I wondered if that would cause some trouble with the Suna council, but then again we are already being disrespectful by essentially summoning the council to us so there is really no point in me worrying about any of that.

"We have other things to worry about than what we're wearing." she said.

"They also wear white robes to meetings." I said. "I'm sure I could find some for us." I remembered that the one I used last time was still in Temari's room, I would just have to ask around for another one for Tsunade.

"We won't be needing those. We shouldn't have to conform to their traditions if they are the ones who broke our alliance." she said.

What she said made sense, but I still felt that as the Suna council being the only organization of power we should respect them. "Still, don't you think that if we wore robes it would show we're more willing to make negotiations? It also shows respect, we don't know if the Suna council had anything to do with breaking our alliance with the Sand or if that was something that was decided by the Kazekage."

"You know Ketto, for being a young brat you are very mature." Tsunade looked to me thoughtfully. "You're right, we don't know if the council had anything to do with what happened in the Leaf village or even who was responsible for that happening. Did the Kazekage already agree to work with Orochimaru before he was killed? Or did he refuse and that's when Orochimaru killed him? We won't ever know the truth and I shouldn't be so harsh to the council because of my lack of knowing, but the fact still stands that the Sand betrayed the Leaf and the result left my sensei dead and my village torn apart." Tsunade was scowling at the end of her speech, "Can you bring us to the council room? I have no idea where I'm going."

I gently tugged her into the correct direction for us to go to the council room. "Try not to let your anger show too much when we speak to the council. I'm not sure why, maybe he knew more than he told me, but uncle Yagura thinks that we need the Sand to be on our side."

"Why would he think that?" she watched me curiously as if she thought I had more to say.

"I feel as if it has something to do with the Akatsuki." I said. I stopped in front of the door to the council room and gestured for Tsunade to open it. "They're an organization that my uncle has been keeping an eye on for awhile."

"One of my old teammates, Jiraiya has been doing some reconnaissance for the third Hokage on them. It's been hard for him to get intel on them seeing as how no one knows where their base of operations is, how many members there are, or who those members are." Tsunade pushed open the door to the council room and moved to sit in the farthest chair so that it would be better to observe everyone else once they arrive. She gestured to the seat next to her and on her right, the one that I remembered belonged to the Kazekage. "Come on, might as well sit down. We may be waiting for awhile until anyone else comes." I hesitated for a moment longer before I walked over to the chair. I gathered my long hair and piled it on top of my head in a messy bun so that it wouldn't be in the way. There were a few shorter pieces that framed my face that I couldn't get but I didn't think I was going to get them to cooperate anway. As I sat down I wondered when the council will start making selections for the next Kazekage. I feel as if that should have already started once it was confirmed that Rasa was dead, but they seem to do things differently here. "What can you tell me about the Akatsuki? What do you know?" Tsunade lounged back in her chair as she asked me her question.

"I can't really tell you too much about them." I started. "I can confirm that Hidan and Kakuzu are members, I don't know which lands they originally come from and I only know a little bit about their abilities. It seems that the pair of them are in charge of finding the means to fund their organization which lies heavily on collecting the bounties of those who are listed in the bingo book. That's how I encountered them, they said that after my brother died my bounty doubled and that's why they were after me."

"Their organization has long term goals that require funding to complete?" she questioned. "This organization is a bigger threat than I first anticipated."

"I don't know what their ultimate goal may be, but my uncle seems to think the Akatsuki is planning on collecting all of the tailed beasts. The purpose of them having all nine tailed beasts is unknown, but can you imagine the power they would have?" I asked. "They can do anything. They will become the most powerful organization if they achieve that goal and for that reason they are a threat." I looked down at the table in front of me as I continued, "I believe one of their strike teams consists of Kisame Hoshigaki who hails from my village and Itachi Uchiha from yours. I've heard of Itachi, and I'm sure you've heard that Kisame is considered a tailed beast without a tail, if this is only one of their teams for the collection of tailed beasts then I wonder what the other teams would look like."

"This would mean that all of the jinchuuriki are in danger." Tsunade said. She tapped her nails against the table. "How many jinchuuriki reside within the Mist village?"

"Uncle Yagura is the three tails and Utakata is the six tails." I answered. The three tails is still in Kirigakure, or at least I'm still affiliated with them. "Though Utakata defected several years ago, we've had hunter ninja keep an eye on his movements but recently they've lost sight of him."

"Then the Mist currently has one jinchuuriki, possibly two, while the Leaf has one." she said. "We should probably inform the other nations about this so that they can take the appropriate measures to protect their jinchuuriki. I'll have to have Jiraiya continue to gather information on the Akatsuki."

"Could you share any new information that you come across with the Land of Water?" I asked. Just because we're allies doesn't necessarily mean that she'll report any new information back to us, so I thought to ask anyway.

"As soon as I know anything new, I'll send it to the Mist in a sealed scroll for the Mizukage." she said. Tsunade didn't seem to be entirely focused on our conversation anymore. "Ketto, what do you plan on doing once you get back to the Mist?"

"I'll do what I always do, I'll continue to do missions that my uncle sends me on." I said. I was a bit curious about her question, but I decided not to ask.

Tsunade slowly shook her head as she said, "Let's just say that there isn't a new mission waiting for you, what would you do then?"

"I'll be training in the South Sea with my summoning." I said. "Any and all free time is spent training."

"Training? You're young, don't you have any friends that you would like to spend time with?" she wondered.

"I didn't have any friends in my village until recently. Even now I don't know if I would want to spend time with them being that the notion of having friends is still a bit foreign to me." I said. "Instead I spend my time training, so I can protect the village and that's not because it's my home but the village is precious to uncle Yagura. I want to help him turn Kirigakure into the Kirigakure he wants."

"What kind of Kirigakure is that?" she wondered. She now had her hands folded underneath her chin as she observed me.

"He wants to get rid of any notion of there being a _Bloody Mist_. It wasn't one of our greatest moments in history. It's pushed us away from other nations and if another war were to break out it would be best to have allies. Besides, over the years I've become more aware of how emotionless we are. We only have children to raise ninja in our image, we don't have any emotional ties to anyone. Yet, I still found myself caring about people. I want others to know what that feels like too." I said.

Tsunade smiled at me. "Something tells me that Kirigakure is going to go through some changes soon."

"Why would you say that?" I could feel my forehead crease as I frowned. "There hasn't been much progress lately, so why do you think there suddenly will be now?"

"It's just a feeling I have." she said.

I felt a single chakra signature approaching us. I was able to identify it as belonging to Baki before he entered the council room through the open doorway. He was changed out of his mourning clothes and now donned his jounin uniform again. "I've informed the other members of the council that you would be here waiting once I overheard you outside. Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebizo will be here shortly."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They intend to make the two of you wait by the suggestion of Saro." Baki moved to take the open seat next to me. "I hope you don't mind waiting longer."

"We have all night." Tsunade said.

"Neither of us has anything else we should be doing in the Sand right now." I agreed. "Baki, I was curious. Will the feudal lord take part in the selection for a new Kazekage?"

"The invitation to help select a new Kazekage will be offered to him, but the last time he didn't want anything to do with it, so I'm not sure." Baki said. "We will still offer him the same chance to be involved. I don't think that he'll take it though."

The three of us chatted with each other for sometime before anyone else came. I found out that Tsunade likes to gamble, as in really likes to gamble. She almost never wins unless if something much more dire is being bet like say a life. I couldn't help but think that she was perfect for her position. To be a kage you would have to gamble a lot, but then again a lot goes into each thought when sending ninja out on missions. Let's say you were sending a group of ninja to apprehend a rogue ninja, you would have to assess the rogue ninja's skill, the skill of those in the unit you're sending, the geography the rogue ninja is located, and any other deciding factors before you can even send a unit out.

I understand strategy and how things like this are handled, I've just never been in a position where I would have to do this. I'm able to assess any situation I find myself in, but I've never had to for other people because the only other people I've ever had to work with on missions were Utakata and Zabuza and even then they made the decisions.

Ebizo arrived with most of the rest of the council all donning their white robes, but Chiyo and Saro were still missing. "Sorry for the wait, we've had to come to an agreement before we met with the two of you." he gestured towards me and Tsunade as he took a seat. The other council members followed his actions.

"Is this everyone?" Tsunade asked.

"No, my sister Chiyo and councilman Saro are still coming." Ebizo said. "They shouldn't be much longer."

"Get moving you old bat!" I recognized the voice as being Chiyo's.

"There they are." Ebizo said.

First Saro appeared in the doorway, Chiyo was behind him trying to push him into the room. "It's the middle of the night Chiyo, surely this can wait until morning."

"You've made them wait all day you old geezer. We could have had this all dealt with but you chose to wait." Chiyo snapped. Chiyo pushed him into the room a little further before she left him to take the only available seat next to Ebizo.

"What is the meaning of this? Where will I sit?" Saro demanded. I was about to move to stand, but Tsunade stopped me.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get another chair." she said.

"This is ridiculous." Saro grumbled. He left the council room only to return with a chair that he placed at the other end of the table. "Alright then, proceed."

"You know what this is about." I said. "This is about reforming an alliance between our nations." Before I continue, I tried to remember everything I know about the Sand and how the Mist could benefit by being in an alliance with them. "The Sand would receive military support from the Mist in times of need while the Sand will provide the Mist with any of their medical research. We've been trying to expand and build our medical corp and have been gathering information from as many sources as we can. We would also like to utilize your sealing corp."

"You're asking a lot of us if the Mist is only to give military support in times of need." Saro sighed.

"If you would like, we can send a few squads of elite ninja to train some of your ninja here?" I suggested. "That way the Sand will have an immediate benefit."

"That would be more than enough, thank you Ketto." Ebizo said.

"What are you doing?" Saro questioned. "We shouldn't be agreeing so easily."

"Maybe you've already forgotten our position." Ebizo reminded him. "It was our nation that betrayed the Land of Fire and by extension the Land of Water. We should be trying our best to mend that broken alliance and it should start with appealing to Tsunade Senju as their new Hokage as her nation was the most affected."

"Tsunade, is there anything you wish to demand of us?" Chiyo asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you could offer the Land of Fire." she said. "There's a smaller population here, the military is weak and the economy is nothing to be desired. As far as I'm concerned we can break all ties between our nations and the Land of Fire will be fine."

"Those things you mentioned are the reason we can not allow this alliance to be passed over." Chiyo said. "We do have a weak military." she stopped whatever Saro was going to blurt out before he could speak. "You know that we do, don't deny it. With help from the Mist we can grow stronger. You also know that our economy is weak and our population is small. There really is no reason for there to be an alliance between us. I'm sure the Mist can gather whatever research data they need from other lands and sealing isn't something they would need to be strong at anyway. This is our chance to help Suna grow. Tsunade can deny us if she wants to." Chiyo turned back to Tsunade. "I'm sorry there's nothing we can offer you, we just want peace between our nations."

"Actually, I'm starting to see why Ketto wants this alliance." Tsunade said. "What Ketto is asking of the Sand is less significant than what she offered. The Mist would receive medical research information that could be gathered from my own nation and she would use the opportunity to train some of her own ninja in the art of sealing when her family knows one of the strongest seals in fuuinjutsu history. Can any of you guess why Ketto would want this alliance?"

I stayed quiet. Would she really tell them about the Akatsuki already? I was under the impression that she had no trust in them. Several of the council members turned to look at me. "Is it possible that she knows more than she lets on?" one of the council members said.

"She is the right hand of Yagura Karatachi, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew more than she shared." Ebizo said. He gave me his full attention. "It's like playing Shogi, you want to be three steps ahead of your opponent without them knowing you're ahead. Tell us, what is the Mist preparing for?"

I looked to Tsunade wondering if I should tell them or not when she said, "If you truly want this alliance to work then you'll have to tell them. I've decided that the Leaf will fully support the Mist, even if you find a need to still be allied with the Sand. I understand why you see a need for this though it will take time to get the Sand in the condition you want them in."

I slightly nodded my head in thanks to her before I spoke, "Recently an organization has surfaced calling themselves the Akatsuki. We don't know a lot about them just that one of their goals is to harvest all nine tailed beasts. From the information that I know, there is a duo of men who are tasked with collecting the bounties of ninja listed in the bingo book, so we know that they have a more long term goal. I also crossed paths with another partnership who I believe are tasked with the collection of the tailed beasts. I'm not sure how many more teams or members they have. The Mist would like to aid the Sand in becoming stronger because if a war was to start over our tailed beasts then we would like to have more combat ready ninja."

"The only tailed beast we have is Gaara with the one tails." a council member said. "Wouldn't it be easiest to give him to the Akatsuki so that our village be spared? He's nothing but a hindrance anyway."

"You would willingly give the Akatsuki a tailed beast not knowing what they are going to use that power for?" Tsunade growled. "Besides, it's nearly impossible to survive a tailed beast extraction. You would be willing to kill one of Suna's own citizens?!"

"If it meant protecting the village then yes." the same man responded.

"You're not certain what the tailed beasts are going to be used for?" Baki asked.

"No, but if they acquire all nine tailed beasts they would have immense power." I said. "We don't know what they would use it for, so we can only assume it's for malevolent purposes. With that power, the Akatsuki can do as they please and create a new world order as they see fit."

"Very well, I now see the need for this alliance." Saro said. "Tsunade, is there anything you would like to add? Is there anything you need from us?"

"No, it'll take awhile for the Leaf village to get back up on its feet." Tsunade said. "Even with the limited help the Mist has given us for rebuilding it will take some time before everything stabilizes. I'll leave the training of the Sands military forces to Ketto and the Mist."

"We should write up an agreement for the three nations being that we have at least one representative from each one." Ebizo said. "Did anyone bring paper?"

Baki pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from one of the pockets of his jounin vest. "What should I write?"

Tsunade spoke up, "On this day July twenty-seventh the nations of Wind, Fire and Water come together in unified peace if not for harmony of three of the five great nations then to unite against a common enemy seen in the organization known as the Akatsuki. All three nations will share any pertinent confidential information with each other in regards to said organization so that we may build a stronger front against them. There will be no secrets between nations, if one nation is in need of help then they are to rely on their sister nations. Ketto Karatachi will be placed in charge of the development of Sunagakure's military forces and intelligence organization to help get them to a battle ready state for when the day may come where the three nations will have to face the Akatsuki."

"Why are you placing me in charge, I thought we only discussed military training. I thought you would want to do intelligence?" I asked Tsunade.

"Even I have to admit that the Mist's Cypher Division is more advanced than that of the intelligence division of the Leaf village." Tsunade said. "As for placing you in charge, I don't see a problem with it. You're of a high standing within your own village and you were the one to suggest training the Sands military forces."

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be added?" Tsunade asked.

"If we've forgotten anything it can be revised at a later date." Saro said, "I'm tired and I wish to go back to sleep."

"Then all that's left to do is sign." Baki said. He signed his name on the paper before handing both the paper and the pen over to me. I almost signed Ketto Momochi when I suddenly remembered elder Shun's letter. I passed the paper over to Tsunade right after I wrote Ketto Karatachi in fresh ink. The paper made it around the table for everyone to sign stopping in front of Baki once again. "I'll take care of this in the morning."

"We should all get some sleep now. It's early morning, I'll probably sleep through half of the day." Ebizo said with a yawn.

"Don't go falling asleep on me, I'm not carrying you home." Chiyo scolded.

"Meeting adjourned." Saro said. He was the first to get out of his chair and head for the door. You would almost think he had something better to do than creating peace between nations.

"Well, I better go find Shizune." Tsunade said. She also got out of her chair and I copied her by also standing up. "You're heading back to the Mist later today right?"

We both left the council room and entered the hallway. "Yes, I've been away from the village for long enough. Apparently something's happened, but Chojuro wouldn't tell me what it was because he didn't want to compromise this." I gestured around us and the council room we just exited.

"I see." she mumbled. "Ketto, I want you to know that whatever has happened you can come to me for help if you need it okay? Usually, I can't stand young brats like you, but you're mature and easy to talk to."

"Thanks." I wondered why she would offer her help to me, unless if we've somehow connected on that kind of level already. Why are people from the Leaf so caring?

"Make sure you get some sleep if you're going to leave right away." she said. "Oh, and if you don't mind, I have a jonin I would like to send with you. I need him to deliver a message to the Mizukage for me."

"It's fine, if he's going to my village anyway it would only make sense for us to travel together." I said.

"You're right, good night Ketto and if I don't see you tomorrow then goodbye." she said. She left me with a wave and a smile.

I went to Temari's room with the intent of getting some sleep like Tsunade suggested. It would take seven days to get back to Kirigakure on foot, I should get as much sleep as I can. I was silent as I let myself in Temari's room. She was already in bed asleep and I didn't want to disturb her. I closed the door behind me as I entered the room and immediately took off my sandals. There wasn't really anything I could change into to sleep in so I just crawled into bed with what I had on and attempted to sleep.


	21. Back To Kiri

I tried to sleep last night, I really did, but as soon as the sun's rays were shown through the spaces in the curtains I got out of bed. Quietly, I left Temari's room so that I wouldn't wake her up and ended in the dining area where Kankuro was already eating cereal as he normally does every morning. He was wearing black pants and a tank top with his face free of paint.

"What kind of cereal is that?" I asked.

"Some chocolate one, it tastes pretty good." he said.

I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and a spoon then I joined Kankuro at the table. The bowl clinked against the table as I set it down. "Pass it over."

Kankuro handed me the box and pushed the milk towards me. "I didn't see you after the funeral yesterday."

"Tsunade brought me to the council room right away and we've been there all night." I said. I poured some of the cereal in the bowl and added milk. "Everything is settled though so there's that."

"Does that mean you're going home today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to get back to Kirigakure." I said. With my spoon I took a big bite of the cereal, it was actually really good so I continued to eat knowing that it would be awhile until I got back to Kiri and was able to eat a meal.

"It'll be awhile before we get to see each other again." he said. He finished off his cereal and drank the milk out of the bowl before he said anything else. "I'll have a lot to work on while your gone. Chakra control is something I'll have to spend a lot of time with and I still can't believe I can do that coral thing, but I'll work on that too."

"You should be stronger the next time I see you." I smiled. "I think you could benefit from some strength training too. If you want to be able to use people as puppets you'll have to be able to hold their weight."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said. He pushed his bowl away, "So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm done eating and I find the jonin that Tsunade is sending with me to Kiri." I said. I had another spoonful and said, "He has to deliver a message to my uncle so he's coming with me."

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Why would I be worried?" I asked.

"I was there when that Chojuro guy arrived. I know something happened in your village, you wanted to go back right away." Kankuro crossed his arms and leaned forward onto the table. "What do you think happened?"

I stopped eating, "The truth is, I don't know. In my village no one really wanted anything to do with me, so the fact that elder Shun was the one to interact with me and send me a message is strange. I've never taken an order from someone who wasn't uncle Yagua, he's usually busy but he's never that busy."

"So you think something has happened." he said. "You don't have any ideas on what could have happened?"

"The only thing I can think of is that Kumo has declared war." I started to eat the rest of my cereal and finish it off before I drank all the milk and pushed the bowl to the side.

"Why would Kumo declare war on Kirigakure?" he wondered.

"We were once at war with them. After the third great ninja war ended they tried to claim some of Kiri's land and we fought back to keep what was ours. We've since come to an agreement." I explained. "But I won't really know what's going on until I get back and that's why I'm eager to leave."

"Make sure you say goodbye to Temari and Gaara. I know Temari will be sad if you just leave." he said. "And Gaara would miss you too."

I stood up from the table. "I promise I'll make sure to say goodbye. I'm going to go get my things, I'll see you again before I leave." I left Kankuro sitting at the table as I went back to Temari's room to grab my swords. That's all I really need, I don't have any clothes left to bring back they were all stained with blood and thrown away.

When I got back to Temari's room she was awake and just getting out of bed. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"I did, but I got back late and didn't want to wake you." I said. The last thing she needed to worry about was if I actually got any sleep or not, so I lied.

I walked across the room and grabbed my sword belt to put on, before I could put it over my head Temari spoke again. "Shouldn't you change out of your mourning clothes?"

"It's the only outfit I have left. I didn't want to take yours back to Kiri with me because I might not get the chance to give it back." I said.

"That's fine, you can just keep it." she walked over to me. "It looks better on you than it did on me anyway and if you wear all black like that you won't make it out of the desert. Black attracts sunlight. Go change."

I put my sword belt down and went to change like she told me too. The outfit that she let me wear during my stay here was still in the bathroom where I took it off yesterday. I left my long blue hair up in the messy bun I threw it in last night as I walked to the bathroom. It was fast to change clothes being that they were both dresses. As soon as I tugged the shorter dress over my head and pulled it down, I grabbed the additional ribbon and tied it around my waist. All of my bandages were still in place so I exited the bathroom to be met with Temari who was changed and ready for the day.

"Thanks for letting me keep the clothes, I kind of like them."

"No problem, they really do look good on you." she handed me my sword belt.

I offered her a smile as a thanks. I took the belt and put it on making sure to secure it before grabbing and attaching my Kukushibyo and then the Executioner's blade. I didn't have anything else that I needed to take back with me so I was ready to leave the village.

"I need to find Tsunade before I go, she should be with Shizune. Do you know where to find either of them?" I asked.

"When visiting kage are in the village they stay here in the Kazekage building." she said. "I can show you her room."

Temari brought me to the other side of the building to the room she said was Tsunade's. I didn't get the chance to knock on the door before Shizune was running down the hallway yelling at me with Tonton in her arms. "Don't knock!" I stopped my raised fist an inch away from the door and waited for Shizune to get to me. "Lady Tsunade isn't a morning person and she was up late last night."

"She said something about sending a jonin with me to Kirigakure with a message." I said.

"That's right, Genma is out in the village." she said. "I can go find him and send him to the entrance of the village to meet you."

"That would work, I'll meet him there." Shizune left me and Temari in the hallway.

I moved to walk down the hallway when Temari said, "You're leaving right now? Were you going to say goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro?"

"I've already seen Kankuro." I said. I didn't move to face her, because I didn't have any intentions of saying goodbye to them. I've already seen Kankuro this morning, which was okay enough, but I don't know if it would really matter if I said goodbye to Gaara. Would he even care that I'm leaving?

"And Gaara? You're the closest thing he has to a friend, make sure you say goodbye." she said.

"I'll go now." I left her to go to Gaara's room not knowing what I should say. I don't really do goodbyes it was easier saying goodbye to Naruto because I didn't spend as much time with him as I did with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Now I actually care about them and I don't really want to say goodbye, but I belong in Kiri and I need to go back. I wouldn't necessarily want to stay in Suna, the weather is not what I'm used to. I never thought I would miss feeling dewy from the mist or that I would prefer the chilly air in Kiri, but it's true.

Outside Gaara's room I knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. I waited for awhile and then entered the room, I stayed near the door. I could sense that his chakra was here, he was here, he just wasn't responding. I didn't really think he was going to say anything anyway, Gaara is the type of person who seems to prefer being alone. At least for now anyway, I'm sure it will be different in a few years, but it might not be.

Gaara was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. His red hair was mused as if he had just woken up, but I knew he was probably just laying awake in bed all night. "I've come to say goodbye." I said. "I'm not sure when we'll see each other, but I know we'll meet again."

"You're leaving already?" he asked.

"It's been a week since I first got here. I need to go back to Kirigakure." I crossed my arms over my chest and slightly leaned against the doorframe. "You should spend this time getting closer to Kankuro and Temari. They should be people you can go to for any problems. If you need to, you can write to me, but reach out to your siblings first."

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever been assigned to a mission in Suna. It's so far away from Kiri I doubt I'll get another mission here, so we'll probably meet again in passing in some other nation." The odds of me ending up in Suna again are very slim, unless if I come back with a few jonin and cypher division squads. Then I would be able to see them sooner, but I'll first have to figure out what's going on back in Kiri before I can leave. "I might be back. The council, the Hokage Tsunade, and I have come to an agreement, so it's possible that I might return."

"For what?" he wondered.

"I don't know if I can share that information yet." I pushed myself away from the doorframe and gave a small wave. "I'll see you around sometime Gaara. Take care of Temari and Kankuro would you? I bet Kankuro would be the one to get in the most trouble." I didn't really want to admit it to myself, but Kankuro reminds me of myself when I do some serious training. I'm surprised that I haven't been killed yet, maybe the fact that I always got up when I was beaten down and pushed myself to my limits to expand them is the reason that I was able to get stronger and adjust to situations better.

I left the Kazekage building not knowing when I would be back in this village. I have a feeling that uncle Yagura is going to have me work with the cypher division when I get back, or maybe he wouldn't because I'm a tailed beast and doesn't want someone to accidentally use a mind jutsu on me? The most I can do right now is let uncle Yagura know what happened in Suna and then he can assess what to do next.

My walk through the village was peaceful, no one stopped me, gave me glares or looked at me with mistrust. I'll have to remember that it'll be different in Kiri, hopefully I didn't get too used to the kindness of the people here. Otherwise, it will be a shock when I get back to Kiri.

Temari and Kankuro were waiting at the entrance of the village for me, most likely to give me a send off. Baki was also here and so was a Leaf village shinobi. He looked familiar, I could have sworn that he was the proctor of the final stage of the chunin exams. His name escaped my mind, but I recognized his face and the two pieces of brown hair that he had sticking out from under the navy cloth that was wrapped on top of his head. He had a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth, overall he seemed pretty mellow.

"You must be the shinobi Tsunade is sending with me." I said to him.

"I am, my name is Genma Shiranui. We met at the chunin exams." he said. "I never got to see you fight because the other kid forfeited."

"Yeah, that was Kankuro." I said. "I would have liked a fight, but it looks like he was just trying to save his strength for the ambush." I turned to Baki wondering why he was here. "Are you here to see me off?"

"No, the council tasked me with returning to Kirigakure with you to pledge loyalty to the Mizukage. Being that we currently don't have a Kazekage, I would have to be sufficient in delivering the message." Baki said.

"Okay, are we ready to go then?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Genma said. He had a small pack slung over his shoulders.

"Yes, we should get moving." Baki said. "The later it gets in the day, the more likely the chances for sandstorms."

"Then we should leave." I didn't even get to take a step or turn to say goodbye to Temari and Kankuro when Temari had me in an embrace. "Temari?"

"I just needed a proper goodbye." she said. Her head was tucked into the crook of my neck while her arms were wrapped around me. She was being mindful of my Kukushibyo so that she wouldn't cut herself as she held me tight. She loosened one arm around me to gesture to Kankuro. "Come here and give Ketto a hug."

"Temari, don't make this awkward." Kankuro whined.

"Kankuro." she called to him.

Kankuro grumbled something before he moved to join the hug. He moved closer to us and was going to raise his arms to hug us when I stopped him. "It's fine, I know we'll see each other again. Besides, I'm not used to hugs either."

"What?" Temari pulled away from me a bit. "Do you not get hugged at home?"

"No, sometimes uncle Yagura or Zabuza would rest their hand on top of my head and tell me that they appreciate me but that's about it."

Temari hugged me again, "Then that's even more of a reason for us to hug you." Temari grabbed Kankuro and pulled him into us.

"Damn it." Kankuro swore. He slowly wrapped his arms around the two of us and pulled us close. "We'll see you soon. Take care okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said. I didn't move my arms to embrace them in a hug. I couldn't bring myself to. The idea of hugging someone seemed foreign to me. I didn't even know if I would be able to hug them back even if I wanted to. I'm not used to being touched in an affectionate way, I don't think I ever will be.

The two of them let go of me and stepped back. I was smiling, not because I was happy, but because Kankuro seemed as uncomfortable as I was. At least I was able to somewhat brush off the affection, Kankuro was awkward about it the whole time.

"I should be going now." I stepped away from Temari and Kankuro to be closer to Baki and Genma. "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Ketto." Temari said with a smile as she waved to me.

I waved back and left the village with Baki and Genma. We walked through the desert to conserve energy, but once we reached solid ground we started to run. I didn't have to worry about holding back and could run a bit faster than if I was with Mitsuru and Jiro. We stopped to make camp every night and took turns keeping watch though I didn't sleep and the two didn't seem to care too much that I wasn't sleeping. One night Genma suggested that I try and sleep but he didn't push it. The two brought food, which I didn't eat but once we started to pass through other villages we would sometimes stop to eat somewhere.

On the sixth day we reached the east coast of the Land of Fire. At one of the ports we found a boat that would take us across the sea to Kirigakure but it would still take another day until we were able to see the mainland. The ships of the Land of Fire weren't very innovative unlike the ones of the Land of Water. We've created steam ships that are more efficient than a ship you would have to change the sail for. All ships are used for transporting goods or for the oceaners.

The morning of the seventh day Baki noticed the first oceaner fleet seven miles off the coast of the mainland. "What is the purpose of those ships?"

I looked over at the large metal ships and grew a bit concerned at the number of them. "That's our oceaner fleet, they're a defensive mechanism we have to protect the mainland from outside foes. Normally, there are three ships to a fleet and they follow the shoreline seven miles out. You wouldn't see one fleet with the other." The ships we saw weren't grouped off, instead one ship was following the other with barely a ship length in between each ship. I couldn't see a break anywhere, the ships just kept coming. My eyes narrowed when I realized, "This means that Kirigakure is compromised."

"What do you mean by compromised?" Genma asked.

"It wouldn't be just anything." I said. "If I had to guess, I would say we were either attacked by rogue ninjas or it's wartime."

"Which do you think it is?" Genma played with the senbon that he had in his mouth. He glanced over to me to see my reaction.

"I have a feeling that it's neither." Every possibility kept flashing through my head, but one thing kept coming back to me and it was uncle Yagura's goodbye when I was leaving the Leaf village. I don't know what uncle Yagura planned on doing, but I have a feeling that something has happened to him. That's another thing that could explain the increased amount of oceaners. If something happened to the Mizukage and they were not able to protect the village then security would be raised in every area. More oceaners, the police force would be working with the ninja, the anbu would be doing damage control, and I'm sure that it would be nearly impossible to get into the Mizukage's tower. "We'll have to stop sailing. They won't let us passed unless if we're authorized."

"I'll go tell the captain." Genma said, he then walked off towards the captains cabin and the wheel.

Baki stood beside me as I leaned against the railing near the front of the ship. "What do you think is happening?" the way Baki asked it I felt as if he knew more about what's happening than I did, but I wasn't going to make him tell me what he knows.

"When we left the Leaf village my uncle said that we would say our goodbyes at the cemetery." I started. I watched as we got closer to the oceaner ships as I talked. "I was confused because we never say goodbye to each other. He usually gives me a mission and I leave, we never say goodbye because we know we'll see each other again. Something already didn't feel right and when he kissed me goodbye on my forehead I knew that the next time I would see him, he would either be dying or he would already be dead." Baki was quiet and I could tell that he didn't know what to say. "You don't have to confirm or deny anything, I think I already know what really happened."

"And what is that?" he wondered.

"Something's happened, I don't know what, but something has and my uncle has died. You and Genma are traveling back to Kiri with me to acknowledge the next Mizukage as my uncle's successor." I didn't feel like crying, instead I was mad. What the hell did uncle Yagura do? What was his goal? Why couldn't he have told me before we parted ways in the Leaf village?

The light mist that we've been experiencing for the last several miles at sea turned into light rainfall. The sky was overcast like it is everyday here, there was no natural light, everything was grey and dark. I was surprised, when we got close enough to the line of oceaners where we should have slowed down one of the ships came to a stop and dropped their anchor. The other ships noticing the lack of movement also stopped. There were ninja on deck buzzing around, next I'm sure someone will fire off a red flare because they'll think we're the enemy. Suddenly, a blue flare was shot from the crows nest of the first stalled ship and it illuminated the sky. A blue flare, what does that even mean? One by one all of the other oceaners fired off blue flares too.

I was confused by the blue flares, but something told me that it wasn't a bad thing. If they thought we were enemies wouldn't it have been red instead of blue? "Genma!" I turned and yelled in the direction Genma disappeared in a little bit ago. "Tell the captain to keep sailing! Don't stop!"

There was no response, but someone must have relayed that because we kept sailing towards Kirigakure. The captain maneuvered us inbetween two of the ships and we weren't stopped. As we sailed another round of blue flares lit up the sky. I still couldn't figure out what the blue was supposed to mean. Red is a distress flare and are to be used only in the case of an emergency when immediate assistance is required. There's orange, which carry the same meaning as red flares but are designed to be used in daylight as they are easier to see than red flares due to the billowing clouds of orange smoke that are produced. White is the only other color that I know of and that's used to warn other ships of your position in order to avoid collisions. They are also useful for illuminating the water at night in a man-overboard situation. What would blue be used for? What else is there to warn each other about?

As we sailed towards the docks in Port Royaru, the main port in Kirigakure, I noticed movement first on the shoreline and then on the docks as we approached. The captain brought us up to the docks with expertise that I'm sure was earned by years at sea. The first face that I saw and recognized was Ao. His fading blue hair was still darker than mine and was gelled up and mused to the right. Nothing in his appearance changed since I saw him in the Leaf village during the ambush. He looked fine and from what I can remember Ao traveled back to Kirigakure with uncle Yagura, whatever must have happened probably happened after they made it back to the village.

I placed both hands on the railing and pushed up to swing my legs over the side. My body fell a few feet before my feet connected to the aluminum of the docks, I had my hand held out against the dock to steady myself. I pushed myself up to my feet from my crouched position and looked up at Ao.

"Lady Ketto, it's good to see you back in Kirigakure." he said.

I could sense that Baki and Genma joined us on the docks. "Ao, tell me what's happened. Something's happened to my uncle, what is it?"

I couldn't tell anything from the emotion displayed on Ao's face, he just looked tired. "Mizukage Yagura never made it back to Kiri after we left the Leaf village. I had the chance to stop him, but he told me there was something that he needed to do and that he wouldn't be coming back. I let him go because I recognized that he was himself as he was talking to me that night and not someone who controlling him through a genjutsu."

"What do you mean, my uncle was being controlled with a genjutsu? How would you know that if it was true?" I asked.

"I know a great deal of things that I shouldn't know." Ao said. "By keeping these secrets I've kept myself from being a target. Like how I can see your chakra."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Uncle Yagura's thoughts on Ao knowing that I was the three tails jinchuuriki was partially confirmed. Ao definitely knows about the seals placed on my body, but he might not know what they are sealing away. As for uncle Yagura being under a genjutsu, it would explain how he acts when I'm not around him. The 'other' Yagura that I suspected was a real person. I was a bit shocked, but then I realized that I didn't know when he fell under that genjutsu. He could have been under it since he first became Mizukage all those years ago when he was younger and less experienced in releasing a genjutsu.

"Have the feudal lords gathered to discuss what to do in this situation?" I questioned.

"They have and they've also come to agree on Yagura's last order that he sent from the Leaf village." Ao said. "All of the paperwork has been filed making you his adopted child who he has named the fifth Mizukage."

I closed my eyes, you have got to be kidding me. Why the hell would he make me Mizukage? This has to be a joke. "Can you confirm that he's dead?"

"No, but it is very likely that he is." Ao said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "He entrusted me with this." I took the paper and tucked it into the ribbon around my waist, I'll have time to read it later.

"Baki, Genma, how long will you be staying in the village?" I asked.

"The council decided that I'll stay for at least a week and then I'll go back to Suna." Baki said.

Genma spoke next, "My orders are to stay until Ketto has been accepted by the people of Kirigakure as the Mizukage. Lady Tsunade suspected that because of Ketto's status of being _the Demon of the Mist_ not as many people would follow her."

"You might be here for awhile then." I fought back a smile knowing that Genma won't be able to leave for quite awhile. I'll know him very well by the time he'll have to leave. "Nearly everyone hates me and those who don't are terrified of me."

"I'm sure I'll learn to like it here." Genma looked around as he said that. I wondered if this was his first time here in Kirigakure. The weather itself is different than what he's used to hopefully that won't be too much of an issue.

"The two of you are welcome to stay in the Mizukage's tower with me." I offered. "It's the least I can do if you are to be guests while you're here."

"The elders are at the Mizukage tower, they've been informed of your arrival." Ao said.

"How did you know it was me?" I understand that the ninja in the crows nest of the ships were able to identify me, but how did they know that it was me on the mainland?

"The blue flare is for the Mizukage." he said. I was a bit impressed that they made a blue flare for that. At least everyone is able to locate the Mizukage in times of need.

I turned to Baki and Genma, "It's time to go to the Mizukage tower. Whatever behaviors you see from the villagers let it be."

Baki looked a bit concerned but didn't say anything. Both Genma and Baki followed me as I left the docks and walked through Port Royaru bringing us closer to Kirigakure which is further into the mainland. Unlike in the Sand or in the Leaf village, you couldn't see the Mizukages tower from just anywhere in the village. There were large formations of rocks jutting out of the ground that rose high into the sky. The land here isn't necessarily mountainous, but it gave off a feeling that it was.

The Mizukage's tower was still the tallest and largest building on the mainland, it's concealment is imperative if we were to go to war. The building was cylindrical like all of the buildings here and it was wider. There was a wall with arches surrounding the building. Parts of the wall stretched to other areas in the village, it was highest at the tower but otherwise it's elevation dropped to look like a ramp leading to the tower.

All of the buildings were made of stone. Any and all rock formations were covered in moss. I couldn't feel the chill that I've been craving on my skin, but I was able to feel it with each inhaled breath. It was still lightly raining and the sky was still overcast, this is the kind of weather that I've missed while I was away.

I was doing a good job of avoiding the hostile villagers actions. I know many glares were sent my way and there were some people who spoke out against a demon being made Mizukage. We almost made it to the Mizukage tower when the first kunai was thrown. "You should stay back." I said. Baki stopped walking while Genma continued to stay close. Neither of them could sense the kunai until it was too late and it bounced off the skin of my right cheek.

Genma pulled out a kunai for each hand and placed himself in a defensive position. "Are you alright?" Baki had also palmed two kunai.

"I'm fine, there's something that I need to do. The two of you will have to stay back, don't try to help." I said. The two hesitated, but put away their kunai and stepped away. I stepped forward and turned to face the people out in the streets. "I know most of you might be against me becoming Mizukage and that's okay, you don't have to like it, it's what's already been decided. I'll give you this chance to attack me, if you think I don't deserve this then show me!"

A few ninja ran towards me, one was doing the hand signs for the water dragon jutsu while another pulled out a tanto and the last palmed several shuriken. I stood my ground letting the shuriken hit me first tearing at the fabric of my chest. The ninja with the tanto would have cut a large gash in the fabric of my dress that would have revealed what was underneath my bandages, so I blocked his hit with my arm in a way that it brushed against the wrappings on my forearms and didn't damage them. He jumped away from me when he realized he wasn't gaining any ground. The moment he moved away a water dragon was launched at me. I brought my arms up to block my face and grounded myself as the water collided with my body. I managed to stay on my feet, but I was pushed back several yards.

The dragon dissipated, lightning senbon followed and I hardly had time to move but I managed to dance around most of them. The ones that I couldn't avoid burned through my bandages of my arms and legs a little bit, they were hardly cut and managed to stay in place.

Next came a round of close ranged fighters. There was a woman with a spiked ball and chain, I didn't know who she was, but she looked familiar with her dark brown hair and eyes. Her chakra also felt slightly familiar. The other three ninja with her had various different types of swords. There was a katana, a broad sword, and a sword with a wider blade. More ninja joined, I noticed that one even had a scythe.

The woman with the spiked ball and chain was attacked from behind and her attention was taken away from me. The other ninja with weapons were blocked by the chakra from _Hiramekarei_ , and knocked back by a water dragon. Chojuro took up a defensive position in front of me along with Mitsuru. Ninja kept approaching us ready to fight.

"Stop!" Chojuro yelled. "Ketto is your Mizukage, you should show her some respect!"

"All that demon has ever done is kill people!" someone yelled back.

"She only did what Lord Fourth asked of her!" Chojuro kept _Hiramekarei_ in front of himself in a defensive position while he talked. "All she has done was what she was ordered to do! Look at her now, even as you are all attacking her she hasn't fought back! She didn't even try to defend herself!"

Baki and Genma now stood with Chojuro and Mitsuru, I would have wondered where Jiro was but I had a good feeling that I already knew. Mitsuru spoke next, "We stand with the fifth Mizukage Ketto Karatachi, if you plan on causing her harm then you'll have to go through us!" he reformed his water dragon and held it elevated behind himself.

The ninja we were facing didn't seem to want to drop their weapons and looked like they were going to continue to fight. "Everyone put down your weapons!" a new voice shouted from behind me. I turned to look and saw two older men who seemed to be in their early fifties. Despite being older than Ao, they aged well enough. If I didn't already know who they were I would think that they were the same age as Ao, if not younger. The one who spoke had deep violet hair that was just starting to lighten from old age. He had a scar on his neck, no additional scars were visible. He wore ninja attire instead of robes that an elder would normally wear. This was elder Shun Shimizu, the one who sent me the scroll while I was in Suna.

The man standing next to him with emerald green hair and multiple scars on his face was elder Shohei Imamura. He also refused to wear elder robes, they claimed that it was more difficult to battle in and they would be right. "It has already been decided among the feudal lords and ourselves that Lady Ketto be named Mizukage. She is the most qualified shinobi Kiri has to offer and we will support her reign."

Shun glared at the ninja facing us. "Ketto go inside, there's nothing to be done here." he glanced at me and added, "You better change into some dry clothes and Shohei and I will meet you in the Mizukages office."

I didn't argue with him, I just nodded and entered the Mizukages tower. I carried myself up to the top floor, there was so much space up here that all of our rooms were on this floor. Uncle Yagura's room was closest to his office and the war room. Mine and Zabuza's rooms were on the opposite side of the building. In the middle of the tower was a rest area available to anyone who needed to relax. There were a couple of couches here and a television that we never used. On the south side of the tower was the kitchen and dining areas, I never used those much either.

No one stopped me on my way to my room, so I was able to get there relatively quickly. I pushed the door open and entered making sure to close it behind me. The first thing I did was grab some clothes from my dresser and a fresh roll of bandages from a drawer of my desk.

My room didn't seem as lived in as Temari's with her vanity and collages of pictures. Instead the walls of my room were painted olive and were covered with masks and weapons. There were five masks on the wall, all of them were my anbu masks. They were white with blue karatachi symbols painted over the right eye. The replacement of each mask had an addition of more blue markings with the most recent mask being upgraded from a regular anbu mask to a celestial mask with four eye slits. Each mask was damaged in some way, my first mask was cut in half from the chin to the forehead, the second was missing the top left half which exposed my eye and part of my forehead, the third had a cut through the right eye slit that revealed that fraction of my face and the fourth one had a hole in the left cheek where someone used a lightning jutsu to punch me in the face, there were still singed marks along the cracks. The fifth one was my latest mask with the celestial eyes, all of the blue paint was on the right side of the mask. I just realized that I wouldn't be wearing that mask ever again like all of the others hanging on the wall.

I unwound all of my bandages before putting new ones on. My arms were first and then my legs, I did my stomach last. After my bandages were taken care of I put on my dry clothes. I had a cropped black tank top with a raindrop cut out of the left side of my chest. The olive leggings that I grabbed were high waisted and covered all of my stomach up to the bottom of my tank. The leggings had black mesh across my thighs at an angle in two different places. I tucked the paper Ao gave me into the waistband of my leggings, knowing that I might have time to read it soon. It was going to be a long day, I could feel it, so I put my blue hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. I don't have a mirror in my room so I didn't bother checking to see how I looked. I just left my room and walked to the Mizukages office, or well I guess it's my office now.

Elders Shun and Shohei were waiting for me just like they said they would. Neither of them were in the Mizukages seat, they each sat on the other side of the desk, so I took my seat in the Mizukages spot where uncle Yagura would always sit. As I sat down I noticed that in the corner of the room near the desk my uncles club was leaning against the wall. It was a club with uneven sized hooks, with a green flower on the larger end. He must have left it here when he left for the Leaf village.

"I'm sure we have much to discuss." I said. I clasped my hands in front of me and leaned forward on the desk.

"We can start with the current roster of anbu." Shohei said. "You are going to have to decide if you would like to keep everyone in their current positions. They all served under the fourth Mizukage, you have the choice of keeping them in service or releasing them from their current duties and reassigning them."

"In order to make an accurate decision regarding that I'll need all ninja registration forms and any and all mission reports pertaining to said ninja. Then I'll decide if they are better suited in their current positions or elsewhere." I watched the two of them, they both seemed calm as if what I asked was normal. Though we all know that no sane person would request a complete overhaul of all shinobi serving the village.

"Lady Ketto, you do know that kind of project will take months, even years." Shun said. He wasn't telling me that it couldn't be done or that he refused to help, just that it would take more time to do than I would like.

"It will actually be quite easy to do." I started. "If I choose who I trust to lead each division, they can then decide who will be in their division. Our anbu consist of several divisions, unlike other nations. We have our hunter nins, cypher division and Mūn as a sub-division to regulate the gangs on the mainland. From information gathered from Ao revealing that my uncle was being manipulated by another person, I would like to create a protection unit specifically for the Mizukage. I'll probably come to regret this decision in the future, but even I have to admit that it would be beneficial."

"It would be, do you have anyone in mind to head any of these divisions?" Shun asked.

"For most of the positions, yes." I said. "But when it comes to Mūn, I just want Saizo Terumi out of that position. There are many areas within our village that have been corrupted and that is one such position."

"I'll have someone get the ninja registration papers and those mission reports you talked about." Shohei said. He got up from his seat and left the office, leaving me alone with Shun.

"How long have you known about the villages corruption?" he asked.

"I've known for several years already, but you can't exactly counter that once it's gotten as bad as it has." I said. "That's why I decided to pick the new heads of each division and they can decide who they should keep. That way I know it wouldn't be nearly as corrupt."

"It's about time there was some change around here." he said. "Shohei and I are used to fighting in a war, but we've never felt safe here where it should be considered home."

"I would actually like the two of you to help me decide the new positions." I dropped my hands on the desk and sat up a bit straighter. "There aren't many people I can trust, but I do trust the two of you." Years ago, the two of them were still actively serving my uncle as anbu. They were among the few who spent a lot of time with me as a child and they've never given me a reason not to trust them.

"This would be the first time we actually had a say in any of the goings on within the village." Shun looked thoughtful and then said, "You're right though, Saizo Terumi needs to be replaced. What about his sister Mei?"

I haven't thought of giving Mei a position, especially not Saizo's. He can hate me all he wants for replacing him, but he will most definitely hold a grudge against his older sister if she was the one to replace him. Still, I was certain that uncle Yagura would have chosen Mei as the fifth Mizukage, I should at least acknowledge her abilities. "I'll bring it up to her and let her decide. From what I know about her, she is more disciplined than her brother."

Shohei reentered the office carrying a stack of three boxes, three other ninja followed him with more. "The ninja registration forms will be over here, keep the mission reports over there." the ninja moved to follow Shohei's orders and left the room.

"Wait a moment, I'll need the three of you to summon some people for me." I said. I got up from my seat to walk over to the boxes of registration papers. I pulled a bunch out and returned to the desk to sit down.

"Yes, Lady Mizukage." one replied.

"Their names are Shozouki Hozuki, Mitsuru Onishi, and Jiro Matsuo." I didn't pay them much attention, instead I opened the first set of registration files and started to look through them.

"Understood." the same ninja answered. The three of them left the office, leaving me alone with Shun and Shohei again.

"Those three?" Shohei wondered. I glanced up from my files to see him with his own pile of registration forms now seated across from me.

"My uncle put them on a temporary team with me for a reason and I believe I understand why now. They are more susceptible to change and they are willing to set aside their differences for the sake of the village. Actually, in some way I believe they possess the courage of water." They all stood up to me at some point and that in itself is courageous considering how I'm viewed by the people of Kirigakure.

"And you can trust them?" Shun asked.

"Yes, after what happened in the Leaf village I believe I can trust them to protect me." I was looking at a registration form for someone who had a jutsu that utilized acid. Acid based jutsu are rare in Kirigakure but it is possible for a user to have a jutsu like this. They are usually from Jokiden where the temperature is warmer and their jutsu is more fire based. I didn't know why this ninja would be in the cypher division and not the hunter corps where his jutsu would be useful in disposing of bodies. Or would I want him in my protection unit? I'll just have to set his forms aside for now and have Shozouki make the decision.

As I continued to look through the files I briefly thought about how I should have seen something like this coming. The last thing uncle Yagura and I talked about regarding the future was the Akatsuki and their search for the tailed beasts. Could uncle Yagura have been controlled by someone in the Akatsuki into giving up his tailed beast? Or did he choose to do this on his own to protect me from the Akatsuki targeting me. I wonder what would happen once they realize uncle Yagura doesn't have the three tails? Would they continue to search for it or would they already suspect me?

I found two more registration forms for people that I thought would be good for the protection unit. I set another couple away that could do well with the hunter nins. The forms of any ninja that worked with Saizo were set aside for further evaluation. I needed to find out which of them were following orders to follow orders and which ones were following orders because they truly partnered with Saizo and his beliefs. They all shouldn't be punished for what Saizo ordered them to do. The ones who were innocent can be reassigned while the ones who were guilty can become jonin leaders for students at the academy.

It's time that Kirigakure utilized teamwork in their ninja careers to bring about success, at the very least they can use each other to become stronger. We may have a strong military presence as it is, but I want us to be even stronger and I think that by helping each other develop our skills that would be more possible, especially with the younger generation, hopefully it will be easier with them. Either way it may be difficult to bring about any kind of change, I'm ready for the challenge.

"Lady Mizukage?" I stopped looking at the files in front of me and looked at Jiro.

"Please don't call me that, it's weird." I said.

A smile spread across Jiro's face. "It's your title, you should get used to it, Lady Mizukage."

I gave a slight sigh, he's right, I will have to get used to it. For awhile it will remind me of the circumstances of how I got this position. "You're right, that will come with time, I'm sure." I pushed the files that I was currently looking at away from myself to give the three in front of me my full attention. "I have decided to create a protection unit within the anbu specifically for the Mizukage after learning about past incidents. Shozouki, I would like you to be the head captain of this division while Mitsuru and Jiro are assisting head captains."

Jiro stood and stared, his mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something but he didn't, not right away. "You're going to make us anbu and our main task is to protect you?"

His behavior confused me a bit, I thought him and Mitsuru already took turns keeping an eye on me. Maybe they only said that when we were away from the village because they were stuck with me. "You don't have to take the position, I can give you a different one. Chojuro and I can take turns training you so that once we get Kiba back you would be more likely to wield it. If you would like, you could be a mentor to students at the ninja academy or maybe you would prefer the kenjutsu academy being that you rely heavily on your blade. Or you could-"

Before I could say anymore Mitsuru was the one to cut me off. "I think you misunderstood the nature of his question. He didn't think this would be the outcome of working together with you. He didn't even think that you actually liked him, which is understandable, you still act a bit distant with us so I'm a bit shocked too." Mitsuru crossed his arms as he stood across from me. His short black hair was wet from the rain, but he didn't seem to care that he was soaked to the bone.

"I accept this position." Shozouki said. A small smile graced his face, this would be the first time I've seen him smile. "Mangetsu cared for you as a sister while Suigetsu respected you. I'm not sure if he saw you as a rival or a friend, but I'm willing to protect you because of that."

That's right, Suigetsu is gone too. I almost forgot that he was even related to Shozouki or that they were raised together along with Mangetsu. The three have the same lavender eyes, but Suigetsu has white hair with an undertone of a light blue just like Mangetsu did while Shozouki has light brown hair. I'll have to remember that I have almost no one left. In my family, there's Mei and Saizo. Though I'm still not completely sure how we're related and I also trust Saizo about as far as I can throw him, actually I trust him less than even that. There's also Utakata, but as far as I know nobody knows where he is right now. It's really just me and Chojuro who I can trust from my past.

"What about the two of you?" I asked Mitsuru and Jiro.

"I accept too." Mitsuru said.

"Yeah, me too." Jiro agreed.

"Good, Shozouki you will be picking the other ninja to be in this division. Obviously you'll be choosing people you trust and think are qualified. I already set aside some registration forms of some shinobi that seem significant and who I think you might want in the division, but the final decision is yours." I gestured to the small pile of registration forms that I already set to the side. "The three of you can start going through the ones we set aside to choose who will be in the division. Shun and Shohei are here to make selections for the others."

I decided to not appoint the new head of the other divisions until after Shozouki, Mitsuru and Jiro already picked the ninja for theirs. That way there wouldn't be as many people in my office at one time. We all continued to go through the ninja registration forms. When Shozouki thought they had enough to go off of him, Jiro and Mitsuru left to go and recruit those ninja. I focused more on potential ninja for the hunter nins while Shun and Shohei were looking for the cypher division and Mūn respectively. I really think I might have to make Mei the new head of Mūn and I don't even care if it causes trouble with her brother. I need to stop his corruption before it becomes a major issue. For the other two divisions I had both Ao and Emon in mind, but first I'll have to make Emon remove his mask, I don't know if I could fully trust someone whose face I've never seen before, even if I've known him my whole life.

Eventually Shun and Shohei left me too. I didn't know what time it was, you can never tell by looking outside at the overcast sky, but still, I felt that it was at least late afternoon. I wasn't tired like I thought I would be instead I was exhausted. My body felt heavy and I didn't want to do anything. Normally, I would chalk it up as being physically exhausted from my trip back from Suna with little to eat and hardly any rest, which still could have been a big factor, but a part of me knew I was depressed. I would never admit that to anyone if they questioned me on it because then other ninja of the older generation would see me as weak and have one more reason to think that I'm unqualified to be Mizukage. I still don't understand why uncle Yagura did that. Did he make me the Mizukage as a way to keep the three tails in Kirigakure? Or was it because he really thought I was the best qualified?

I decided to relax for the rest of the day and pushed whatever files I still had away from me. I didn't want to stay here where I know I would be doing more work, so I got up from my seated position and stretched with my arms in the air before reaching my feet and then leaving the room. The first place I thought of going was uncle Yagura's room, I couldn't think of being alone in my own room. I can't even remember the last time I was in uncle Yagura's room, I don't actually think I've ever been in there.

No one was near me in the tower, Shun and Shohei were in the lounge area along with Baki and Genma but that was it, everyone else was out, so I didn't have to worry about anyone watching me go to uncle Yagura's room. I didn't hesitate when I reached his door, I just slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. I didn't turn the light on because with the remaining light from outside, I was still able to see. His room was just as I pictured it would look, it reminded me of Gaara's room and how it looked like no one lived here. There were a few picture frames on the top of the dresser that surprised me. One would have made sense, but uncle Yagura had more than that, four lined the top of the dresser. I moved closer to observe them because there were unfamiliar people in some of them.

The first frame held a photo of three people, a young woman with Karatachi features, a boy who was unmistakable as uncle Yagura, and an even younger boy who shared the same hair color and face shape as uncle Yagura and the woman but had the brightest green eyes I've ever seen instead of the pink-purple color of a Karatachi. The woman must have been my mother, uncle Yagura has never shown me pictures of her before so I don't know what she looks like, but somehow I know this is her. I wonder who the younger boy is? Could they have had a younger brother? I wonder if he's dead too. Uncle Yagura never talked about him either and that would make sense if he was also dead.

My eyes focused on the woman who was my mother, uncle Yagura once said her name was Moka. I didn't look anything like her. She had long wheat colored hair that was lighter than uncle Yagura's, it was nearly a full blonde color. She also had more color to her complexion than I did, but not by much and her eyes, I didn't think it was possible for another person to have pink-purple eyes. She was beautiful, I wish I would have taken after her more in looks at least that way I would have inherited more than the shape of her face.

In the next picture, my mother looked a little bit older and was standing next to a man that looked so much like Zabuza, but his face was slightly different. That must have been my father Zanma, I knew as much about him as I did my mother which wasn't much. I didn't even know that him and Zabuza looked nearly identical. Speaking of, a really young Zabuza was placed in between the two of them in the picture. He hardly looked like himself, I've never really imagined him being younger before, he had to have been no older than seven. They looked like a typical family from Kirigakure, a family of hard faced ninja.

The third picture I didn't even think uncle Yagura had anymore. It was a picture of him, me, and Zabuza from years ago. This picture was taken when I was seven before my graduation. Zabuza stood next to me, he was about eighteen. We were both dressed in ninja attire and had our respective blades. Uncle Yagura stood behind us in his Mizukage's robes with a hand on each of our shoulders.

The last picture was of only me and uncle Yagura taken last year. He was still in his Mizukage's robes and he still stood behind me, this time with both hands placed on my shoulders. We both didn't smile, we never had a reason to. In the picture I held my Kukushibyo in front of me with both hands on the handle and the tip was in the ground.

I didn't think uncle Yagura cared this much about family to keep several pictures of us in his room like this. I stepped back a few paces and fell backwards on his bed. If I make it back to my room tonight I would be surprised. I turned onto my side and buried my face into the blankets to find that they still smelled like uncle Yagura, he'll always be in the back of my mind. My hands reached for the letter in the waistband of my leggings, I might as well read it and get it over with. I rolled onto my back again to read the letter as I held it in front of me.

 _My beloved Ketto,_

 _I must confess that I haven't been myself for years. The man who has been controlling my mind and making decisions for the village is Madara Uchiha. I didn't want you to know about this, whenever I'm around you I'm myself. Madara can't control me or at least his control over me is more limited when I'm with you. I think it's because my love for you is stronger than whatever hold he has over me. He was the one that has been trying to get me to give myself and Isobu up to the Akatsuki for the last two years. I decided that it would be best to go to them now, I knew I couldn't hold off whatever hold he had on me for too long._

 _I'm sorry that you had to come back to the village to be faced with knowing what happened to me. I leave Kirigakure in your capable hands as you are one of the only people that I trust and I know you have the strength to lead. The truth is that you have surpassed me in skill years ago, use that power to protect our homeland and make the land of Water a great nation once again._

 _Goodbye Ketto, we will see each other again but for your sake I hope we don't meet for decades. Live your life for you and for the people of our nation. Enjoy your fifteenth birthday and many more to come. I love you even though I never really had a chance to show it._ _-Yagura Karatachi_

My hands fell to my sides with my left still clutching the letter. In a way, uncle Yagura sacrificed himself to the Akatsuki so that they wouldn't target me. Yet, they've already targeted me but for my bounty. Maybe the Akatsuki wouldn't be interested in pursuing me because there are many other bounties they could collect. I would really have to worry once they realize I have Isobu sealed inside of me. Who knows how long that could take, one maybe two years, less than that even? Either way I have a little bit of time. I have to stop doing things that give me away as Isobu's jinchuuriki. It was foolish of me to not block any of those attacks earlier today, but I felt as if I should let everyone get out their anger and whatever hatred they have of me so that we could all move on. I wonder if anyone really took note of my shell-like skin? I hope not, otherwise I just ruined a fifteen year secret.

Wait, is today really August 3rd? I remember Shohei said that it was earlier so it must be. This is one hell of a birthday. First, I find out that the last of my immediate family is dead. Then, I'm named the fifth Mizukage.

I can't believe that uncle Yagura has faith in me and believes that I'm stronger than him. I never once believed I surpassed him at any time. I was always striving to grow my abilities and be even stronger because I thought I was nowhere near his level. I'm still going to continue to grow and expand my abilities because now, whether I like it or not, I have more than just myself to protect.

I could sense a group of two people closing in on the tower fast, their bloodlust was strong and I already knew this was going to be another attempt on my life. I didn't want to get up just yet, but I was ready for them. Before I could sit up on the bed they were intercepted by Shun and their chakra signatures immediately started to disappear. Maybe I will be able to sleep peacefully tonight?


	22. Lady Mizukage

It took a few days to get things in order after I was named Mizukage. We still don't have everything figured out yet, it will probably take months for everything to be in place and running smoothly like elders Shun and Shohei warned me about when I said I wanted to go through every ninja and their recent mission logs to place them where they would best fit. So far Shozouki has successfully put together enough shinobi in his protection division for him to start scheduling them already. I was shocked that he was able to find that many people who he trusted and were willing to protect me. I don't think I'll never not be shocked about it.

Otherwise, I officially talked to Ao about being the head captain of the hunter ninja and he has accepted. I also talked to Mei about being the head captain of Mun. She hasn't accepted the position yet, which I kind of already knew would happen being that her brother currently holds that position. Mei did say she would think about it though, so that's good. Chojuro even agreed to be my right hand. At first he was shocked and didn't know what to say, but once I explained that he was currently the only person I could fully trust he started blushing and stuttering some nonsense about how flattered he was or something.

Today, Chojuro entered my office and pushed the files I was looking at further away from me so that I couldn't see them. Lately he's been less shy than he normally is around me and honestly, I kind of like it that one less person tiptoes around me. Still, I seriously need to get the last of the divisions reassigned and I have to get these mission assignments out to them as soon as possible. The mission assignment that's been bothering me lately is Kisame's. I don't even know if I should send a squad of hunter nin after him or if I should just think of it as a lost cause.

"Chojuro, I need to finish this." I reached for the files only for him to pick them up and set them on a chair on the other side of the desk.

"You've only just become Mizukage and now you work harder than you did when you were constantly away on missions for the Fourth." Chojuro frowned as he looked down at me. "You need to leave the tower Ketto at least for a little bit."

"And what would I do exactly?" I can't really disappear to the South sea to train with Kofuku anymore. What if I accidentally revealed a jutsu to my protection unit that I shouldn't?

"You can come with me to the academy today." he smiled wide as if he just had the greatest idea. "As a member of the seven ninja swordsmen I teach at the kenjutsu academy. Wouldn't you like to see what the next generation of shinobi will turn out to be? You'll have to pick someone else to wield the Kubikiribocho in your place now that you're Mizukage."

"That's right, another thing that I'll have to do." I thought about the time I would have to dedicate to training this new person so that they could effectively wield the Executioner's blade. The time it would take for me to find someone who would be compatible would take forever too.

"I only suggested it so that you could leave the tower. Don't give yourself more work to do." Chojuro sighed as I stood up from my seat. "The class I teach isn't until later, but we could go to the academy now and the kenjutsu academy after."

"That works out perfectly, let's go." I left my office with Chojuro following. "You know, this will be my first time at either academy so you'll have to show me around."

"I can do that." he made sure to stay a few paces behind me as he walked.

I made my way down to the main floor of the tower without running into anybody. Since I've become Mizukage there hasn't been a need for as many people to be in the tower. I gave them all time off until I decided if I wanted them to stay, which includes all cleaning and administration staff. While at the academies I can ask about each schools representative, I want to be more involved in the development of the village and the growth of each shinobi is a part of that.

When we first exited onto the street I was amazed that no one stopped to stare at us. We were just given brief glances and then they went back to what they were doing. Even as we continued to walk, no one paid us too much attention. I thought it was strange. I've never experienced this in the village, or at least from what I can remember.

I didn't want to call attention to the odd behavior, but I was too curious to let it go. "Chojuro, has something happened to the villagers?"

He turned to look at me with a frown on his face. "Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that by now I'm used to the looks of mistrust and hatred and now all I see are looks of indifference." I said, I looked from one side of the street to another and only found one person who was discreetly following me with his gaze.

"They've all accepted you as the Mizukage, for the most part." Chojuro said. I thought that was strange, I definitely thought more people would have been against me being Mizukage because I killed all of those kids during my graduation. "They may not like the things you've done in the past, like your graduation, or the things Lord Fourth had you do to those with kekkei genkai but they do believe you are a strong person to fill the role." Now I understand, the villagers only accept me in the way that I'm strong and that's why they have gotten used to the idea of me being Mizukage. I guess I couldn't fault them for that.

Chojuro brought me to the academy, I've only ever heard of it so I was surprised to see that it was a tower that was nearly as tall as the Mizukages building, it just wasn't as wide and there were more windows on the lower floors. We walked in and I didn't know where to go, "Where should we go?" I asked Chojuro.

"I know one of the teachers who would let us sit in on one of their classes," he said. "Come on, this way." Chojuro motioned for me to follow him and I did. "He was my teacher here at the academy. When I was younger I did some training with the seven ninja swordsmen and attended the academies."

"You did all of that? You must not have had much free time." I hardly had any free time with my training with the swordsmen, additional training with Zabuza and anbu missions with Utakata. "I was always training and away on missions even then."

"Lord Fourth made sure to keep me busy too. I barely had any free time." Chojuro said.

"Uncle Yagura had a hand in your training?" I was confused, I didn't really think he was that involved in the village.

"Orphans of the village fall under the Mizukage's guardianship." he said. "My parents died when I was young so Lord Fourth was in charge of finding a place for me to stay and help set me up for the future."

I've never thought about the orphans of the village. There are plenty of them but I always thought someone else took care of them like a distant family member or something. This will have to be another thing I'll have to look into.

Chojuro knocked on a closed door and we waited for someone to open it. We didn't have to wait too long for a man with short chocolate brown hair and blue eyes to open it. He looked like he could be close to the same age as uncle Yagura. He looked nice enough, for a Mist ninja anyway, there was still a hard look to his face. "Chojuro? And Lady Mizukage? What brings you here?"

"Rinzu sensei, Ketto wanted to observe the teachings at the academies and I thought you would be kind enough to let us sit in on your class?" Chojuro started strong in his request but then he seemed to lose confidence and become more sheepish like he always used to be.

Rinzu looked from Chojuro to me. "You wanted to sit in on a class?" he asked.

"Yes, I've never been to either of the academies and I wanted to be involved. These students are the next generation and I want to have a hand in some of their training." I answered.

"And this isn't the sole reason why she's here, but she has to find someone else to wield the Kubikiribocho. It would be best if she could observe as many students as possible." Chojuro said.

"I'll consider any recommendations you may have." I added.

"Very well." Rinzu said. "You may sit in on my class, today we are focusing on sensory abilities. There are some students who are more promising than others when it comes to sensing." Rinzu opened the door wider to allow us in. He walked to the front of the classroom as I stepped into the room. Chojuro was behind me, he closed the door again after we all entered. "Class we have some visitors, Lady Mizukage and a past student of mine, Chojuro. They'll be observing our class today."

The students looked young, if I had to guess I would say they were eight, which isn't surprising considering some kids start at the academy even younger than that and then depending on their chakra control and their ability to walk on water they'll also attend the kenjutsu academy. I wouldn't be surprised if several of these children were attending both already. Honing one's ninja abilities is a high priority in Kiri.

Most of the children were boys, there was only a single girl in the class. I wasn't too surprised, everyone is still stuck in the mindset that a ninja's job is one for a man because they are most likely to fulfill it. The little girl seemed familiar to me yet I couldn't place why. She had hair as black as ink that was in a clothed bun with some longer pieces of hair framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were silvery blue and there was just something about her face that seemed extremely familiar to me.

The children were whispering among themselves as they kept looking at me and Chojuro. "Alright everyone settle down, we'll begin our lesson." Rinzu said. He turned to me and Chojuro, "One of my students is absent today. One of you can sit in his place and the other can take my chair."

The only open spot that I was able to find was on the far right side of the classroom near the window. The little girl sat at a table by herself, separated from all of the other kids. Chojuro grabbed Rinzu's chair before I could move so I walked over to the girl and sat down in the space next to her while Chojuro followed with the chair. He put his chair at the end of the desk and sat down.

Rinzu called the attention of his students. "Today will be a sensory day. Everyone will pair up with their desk partner and try to get a reading on their chakra. Remember, the more skilled you are at sensing the more you'll be able to get a more accurate and detailed reading."

"That'll be a bit difficult." Chojuro muttered. He suddenly had an idea and turned to the girl. "If you want, I can be your partner?" he suggested.

I also turned to look at the girl to find her already looking at me confused. "Why do you not have chakra?"

"It's an advanced technique for sensory types. Depending on the level of skill, we can conceal our own chakra to other sensory types. We can also sense if another ninja is currently trying to sense for us and determine their range of sensing." I said. Most of what I said was true, to some extent I can conceal my own chakra but the combined chakra of both Isobu and the demon of the Mist are hard to keep hidden away all the time. That's why I use the seals on my body. "For instance you have a large range for sensory. It's more impressive than that of your classmates who can only go up to a couple of feet."

"You could tell all that? I can only sense on a basic level." Chojuro said. He slumped into his chair looking a bit defeated.

"You could ask Ao to train you." I suggested. I think Utakata was the one to teach me about sensing, I'm sure Ameyuri had something to do with it too. At some point I ended up spending more time with Utakata on missions than I did training with Zabuza, who only ever focused on ninjutsu and strength. I turned back to the girl, I was even more curious about her now that I knew her abilities were more advanced than her classmates. I don't know why, but she seemed like someone who had something to prove, what girl isn't in that position though? "Do you have supplemental training outside of the academy?"

"When they have time, my father and my uncle take turns training with me and my brother and cousins." she said. "They didn't want to push me into becoming a kunoichi, but they wanted me to defend myself."

"They're smart." I said. "What made you decide to become a ninja?" If she didn't have to be here then why is she? What motivates her?

A small smile crossed her face, "You."

"Me?" I could feel my brows furrow as I frowned. "You became a ninja because of me?"

"Yeah, my brother only ever says great things that you do. Like how you are a good leader and that you care so much about everyone in Kirigakure." she said. As she talked about me I wondered who her brother could be. While she continued to talk, I noticed that a sparkle appeared in her eyes, she was praising me. I've never had someone look up to me like this before. No one has ever worshiped me in the way this girl did and I don't know how I feel about it.

"Who's your brother?" Chojuro wondered.

"Mitsuru Onishi, he went to the land of Fire with Lady Ketto." she said.

"Mitsuru talks about me at home?" that's even more strange. Mitsuru mostly keeps to himself, I honestly didn't think he liked me despite his previous actions of trying to get me to eat.

"Big brother Mitsu likes working on a team with you. He was so happy when you chose him for the protection detail." the girl said.

"What's your name?" I wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Hikari." she answered. "Do you think you can teach me some ninja skills?"

Chojuro answered with, "Ketto is very busy with her Mizukage duties and hardly has enough free time as it is. I'm sorry but she will have to decline."

At the same time I muttered, "Why would you want me to teach you?" I was still having a hard time understanding why she would idolize me and want me to train her. Does she not know that I once hunted her family during the kekkei genkai wars? I'm part of the reason she can't claim herself as a Yuki.

"Really? I was hoping Lady Ketto would help me become the greatest kunoichi in the land of Water, better than even Ameyuri Ringo." Hikari looked dejected when Chojuro rejected her request in my place. She also looked up to Ameyuri? As much as I liked Ameyuri, she wasn't a good person. She refers to her opponents as her prey and toys with them instead of killing them outright. She never leaves survivors and anyone who gives her a challenge she considers them meals. She gets great joy out of killing and lives for the thrill of it. Maybe Hikari knows about the things I've done too?

"What about your father and your uncle?" I questioned. "You said you did supplemental training with them."

"I do, but I don't think they'll mind if I did some training with the Mizukage." she said.

"I would rather talk to your father first, there's something I need to talk to him about anyway." I should really clear things up about the past when I pretty much forced their family into hiding. They should know that they don't have to hide who they are anymore. Actually, I should contact the feudal lords of all the islands in the land of Water and let them know that kekkei genkai users are now allowed back on the mainland. It could be one of the first good things I do as the Mizukage.

"Wait Ketto, you can't really be considering this?" Chojuro looked to me confused. "You really don't have the time. I had to drag you out of your office today because you've been giving yourself so much work to do."

"Chojuro, I'm personally invested in the future generation of shinobi." I said. "Before it didn't matter as much to me but now I want to be proud of our nation. We're strong now, that's true, I would say we are the strongest nation when it comes to our military, yet someone needs to guide the future generation."

"You really don't have the time." he said.

"I might not right now, once all of the divisions are restructured I would have more time. You said it yourself, I need to find someone to wield the Executioner's blade. I know it won't be Hikari, her chakra doesn't match there's something that doesn't seem to fit with the blade. Maybe it's her bloodlust, it needs to be greater." I said. Hikari's chakra was impressive, but I really don't think she would be a good fit for the Executioner's blade. I can't detect any bloodlust from her, I don't even know if she has had any previous training with a blade before. She would definitely need to do some excessive strength training to wield the blade. She also hasn't experienced a great loss. Those of us in the seven ninja swordsmen have had a great loss of some kind that in some way affected us. Hikari's family was technically banished, but she was still brought up in a loving family. It doesn't seem as if anything traumatic happened in her life, that would explain why she didn't have any bloodlust. I shouldn't judge her too much, maybe she becomes a different person with a blade in hand much like Jiro? I doubt it. "Still, if I train with her it would get me used to training a student for when I do find that person."

"Okay class" Rinzu gathered our attention. "Has anyone's range of sensing expanded from last week?" A few students raised their hands. They didn't really have a range that was overly impressive so I wondered what it was like last week before they started practicing. Sensor types are needed in many of the divisions of anbu, so hopefully these children become more skilled than they are. "Is anyone able to sense the chakra of a water clone?" The students didn't say anything so Rinzu continued, "It's the same as sensing for ninja. Maybe an example would help."

Chojuro jumped to his feet before anyone could volunteer. "I can make a water clone." He did the hand signs and a single water clone appeared next to him.

"Thank you, could one of you stay there and the other go to the other side of the room?" Rinzu asked. Chojuro followed his instructions. He stood next to his chair by me while his water clone moved to the other side of the room. "Now everyone sense for the two and tell me the differences."

Hikari was the first to say anything, she didn't even bother to raise her hand. It didn't look like anyone else was going to speak up. "There is no difference, not right now anyway. The thing with water clones or any clone in general is that the user of the jutsu can give their clone any amount of chakra they want to, it might be different than the original. Like if you wanted to make a clone for a specific reason you would only give it enough chakra to carry out that purpose. Otherwise, when making a clone half of that person's chakra is usually used."

"Good job Hikari." Rinzu said. He didn't really praise her for the detailed answer, but I have a feeling Hikari doesn't care. This was so strange, the most capable student in this classroom is the only girl and no one is going to call much attention to it. I would love it if more girls went to the academy, maybe that could be something I work on during my time as Mizukage. I'll admit that our military is strong enough with mostly men, but we could be even stronger with women actively fighting too. I remember when I was in the anbu, there was only one or two other women that I knew of. In a way it surprises me that my mother was an anbu, but at the same time it doesn't. She was the Mizukage's older sister, it would only make sense that she was an anbu.

Chojuro and I observed the rest of the class, I wasn't all that impressed with any of the students other than Hikari. I know that this lesson was planned appropriately enough, but I wondered if the other classes were too easy for the students. Is that why their chakra levels don't impress me? Or could it be that I've always been surrounded by strong chakra presence from those around me and I wouldn't know what was exceptional for academy students. I tried to tell myself that the class I observed was full of eight year olds and then I remembered myself and a lot of other ninja who have done more at a younger age.

After the class was over and Rinzu dismissed them Chojuro and I approached him. "Thank you for allowing us to sit in on your class." I said.

"Yeah, thanks sensei." Chojuro smiled.

"So, have any of the students caught your attention?" Rinzu asked.

"Only Hikari Onishi, I was so impressed with her that I didn't notice any of the other students. They paled in comparison to her." I said. It's true, I tried to focus on anyone but her and I couldn't do it. In a way she reminded me of myself when I was younger. I didn't idolize other people like her, but I always felt like I needed to do my best so that uncle Yagura and Zabuza would be proud of me. I started to care more about my abilities when I was paired with Utakata, I didn't care about him, but he was my partner and there was no way I was going to let anything happen to him while we were together. It would weigh heavily on my mind if my inability to protect him is what killed him.

"Out of all the students in my class she has the most potential." Rinzu agreed. "She only started here a couple of months ago, her father didn't want her to be a kunoichi but her passion for becoming one of the strongest ninja is what drives her. She hasn't gained any friends since she's started. All the boys have grown to dislike her because she's a more promising student and they can see that."

"It should push them to work harder." Chojuro said.

"Most of them don't acknowledge her anymore, they're being childish." Rinzu sighed. "Lady Mizukage, if you would like I can talk to the other sensei's into letting you sit in on some of their classes as well?"

"That would be nice, thank you for offering." I said. It adds more to what I need to do this week, but I didn't care. As soon as Mei accepts her new position as being the head of Mun that will be one less thing for me to worry about. I'll also need to talk to Emon about being the new head of the Cypher division. Once that is sorted out I'll have more time to get other things done. Hopefully I'll have decided whether or not to send a team after Kisame. As a rogue ninja, I would have to send a team, but with his skill I don't think it would be wise to.

"I'm sorry Rinzu sensei, but I have to teach at the kenjutsu academy and Ketto was going to come with me." Chojuro apologize. He gave me a nudge to start moving and I did. "She'll be back tomorrow."

"I look forward to seeing you again Lady Mizukage, it was nice seeing you Chojuro." Rinzu said. Chojuro smiled as he gave a small wave goodbye.

"We need to get our swords." as we exited the academy he pointed to a nearly identical building next door. "That's the kenjutsu academy, I'll meet you there as soon as you have the Kubikiribocho. I have access to the battle room today, it's on the lowest floor."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I separated from him to go back to the Mizukages tower to get the Executioner's blade. I decided to leave it there earlier because I thought it would be best that an entire building of academy students didn't think I was there to kill them all. As I walked it was easier to detect the movements of my protection detail. Mitsuru was one of them. Before I didn't focus on them as much because Chojuro was with me and I was distracted by the villagers behavior. I suddenly looked in his direction and locked eyes with him. He was shadowing me closer than his comrades. It was easy getting his attention. He moved to walk beside me instead of at a distance.

"I met your sister today." I started.

"She didn't make you uncomfortable did she?" he asked. He looked in front of us as we walked.

"Why would she make me uncomfortable?" I asked.

"You still act strange about me and Jiro being on a team with you. Being that Hikari clearly idolizes you I thought it would bother you more." he said. He looked in my direction. "Look about her request, you don't have to. It's just that ever since she learned about you and Ameyuri she's wanted to be like you."

"Does she know about-"

"She knows," Mitsuru but in. "She also knows about Ameyuri's hunting and she still looks up to you because you're the two most significant kunoichi Kirigakure has ever had."

"You mean she doesn't condemn me for anything I've done?" I was surprised, I didn't think anyone could overlook that so fast.

"She sees you as someone immensely strong who works towards being stronger and she admires that." Mitsuru said. "It's not like she has many kunoichi to look up to. Really though, you don't have to take her request seriously."

"You see, I've kind of always wondered what it would be like to have someone train under me. When I was in Suna, I taught Temari and Kankuro some of the taijutsu the seven ninja swordsmen taught me, but that won't be the same as if I was training Hikari. Any milestone that she achieves would be because I was the one who helped her get there." I said. "I'll have to talk to your father first, she said that he was the one that was doing all of her training outside of the academy. Besides, I have to talk to him about something anyway."

"And what is that?" he wondered.

"I thought you would have guessed already." I was quiet for a moment in case if he realized what I was talking about, but he didn't say anything so I continued, "Don't you think it's been long enough? You should all be able to take on the name Yuki again."

He suddenly stopped walking, so I also stopped and turned back to him. "What are you saying? You know the Fourth gave out that order many years ago, you were the one he sent to fulfill that order."

"That's true, only I didn't do much killing." at Mitsuru's confused face I explained more. "I was tasked with hunting them down and killing them, but the order said that they couldn't be on the mainland. I gave everyone sufficient time to relocate to a different island in the land of Water. Those who stayed were killed."

"But so many people were lost." he said.

"It was after a war that relied strongly on kekkei genkai users. Those who were nonusers were terrified of a power they couldn't understand, so they acted on their own. Neighbors, friends, even family members turned on each other because they were afraid."

"Did you always want to give us the name Yuki back?" he asked. He still looked confused. This was different than how I usually see him, he's always calm and collected, right now he seems far from it.

"I knew it wasn't right that your whole family had to go in hiding, but at the time I found out you really were a Yuki I had absolutely no power to even try to make that a reality." I explained. "Is it okay if we start walking again? I need to get the Executioner's blade and meet Chojuro at the kenjutsu academy."

"Yeah, let's continue." he started walking again, keeping pace with me.

"If I'm being truthful, I forgot all about making your family Yuki's again. I've been so busy since I've become Mizukage, reestablishing the anbu, going through everyone's mission reports and placing them where I think would be best, reading through all current mission assignments and laws. That was when I found it, the order to eliminate those with a kekkei genkai. It was a long list with clan names and detailed descriptions of their kekkei genkai. I revoked it, your father and uncle are welcome to come to the Mizukages tower tonight so we can discuss more." I turned to him before I entered the Mizukages tower. "Make sure you tell them about what we talked about." then I left him as I walked into the tower.

I quickly went it to my office where I left the Executioner's blade and made my way back to the kenjutsu academy now wearing my sword belt and the Executioner's blade. Mitsuru wasn't outside where I left him and I couldn't feel his chakra nearby, so I only assumed he switched out with someone so that he could go home.

At the kenjutsu academy I took myself to the lowest floor like Chojuro said to. The battle room was two floors underground. While I was walking down the last flight of stairs I was greeted with a frosted glass door, I couldn't see through it but I knew this was where I needed to be as it was the last floor and this was the only room. I didn't bother knocking on the door, instead I opened it and stepped inside.

The room was huge and it was all water. The room consisted mostly of a large rectangular pool of water that was tiled. There was enough walking space all around the pool so that a few people could walk comfortably side by side. Chojuro was here with a group of at least fifteen students who were all waiting for instruction.

"You made it!" Chojuro called. He waved me over to them and I walked over. "Does anyone know who this is?"

"That's Lady Mizukage…" one of the boys said. His appearance shocked me, I almost stopped walking to stare at him, but I didn't. This child had wheat colored hair and bright pink-purple eyes with a noticeable scar on his left cheek. There's no way he could be a Karatachi, could he? Maybe I still miss uncle Yagura and I'm wanting to piece together things that don't belong together? Is this boy's hair really wheat colored or does it just look that way with the lighting of this room? The same could be said for his eyes. "What are you doing here? Don't you have other things to be doing?" he said rudely.

"Zagura, show some respect. She's your Mizukage." Chojuro scolded. The other boys in the class stayed quiet as Chojuro snapped at the boy, Zagura. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the usual behavior Zagura usually shows. Also, the name Zagura is very similar to Yagura. If I wasn't already going to, I now have sufficient reason to look into this Zagura.

"Your name is Zagura?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" he fired back.

"I was wondering about your family name." I was surprised to find that Zagura had a strong chakra when I felt for it. It was impressive like Hikari's, yet his bloodlust is greater. I bet he gets into fights at the academy and fights the other kids. He has that personality.

"What's it matter to you?" he wondered. Zagura had his brows furrowed with a frown on his face. He doesn't seem like a happy kid. I wonder if he's ever happy or if he's always frowning?

"Zagura, I'll send you home for today if you don't knock it off!" Chojuro raised his voice.

"No, it's fine." I told Chojuro. I turned back to Zagura, "You're family name doesn't really matter to me. I was just curious. Chojuro is an orphan and never knew his family name so he doesn't have one. I was born a Momochi, but was adopted as a Karatachi. I was wondering about you." Then I looked to the other boys in the class, "I would like to know all of you as we are spending this class time together today."

"You still didn't say why you were here." Zagura said. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a reply from me.

"Zagura, I'm not going to tell you again." Chojuro warned.

"What sensei? It was just a question." Zagura said indifferently.

Chojuro looked like he was exasperated with Zagura already and the class didn't even start yet. I wanted to smile because Zagura reminded me of uncle Yagura's savagery when he was talking to misbehaving generals, yet I didn't. I maintained a passive look on my face.

"I'm here to observe your class. Your sensei reminded me that being I'm the Mizukage now I can't be a part of the seven ninja swordsmen anymore, so I am looking for someone with a strong enough chakra and with certain characteristics that I could train to take my place and wield the Kubikiribocho." I said this to all of the students and not just Zagura, who didn't seem to be to concerned. All the other children whose ages looked to range from eight to twelve seemed excited. "For the duration of this week I'll be observing classes at both academies before I make my final decision."

"Alright everyone, pair up with your partners and get to sparing." Chojuro said. "Ketto will be observing from the sidelines so do your best today."

The boys all paired up and picked a spot on the water to start sparing. I was impressed with their ability to walk on water considering most of the kids in the class at the academy earlier didn't seem as if they had the chakra control for it. Then again should I really be impressed? I thought this was the age academy students had walking on water mastered?

"Chojuro, I was wondering about Zagura." I said. I watched Zagura and his partner, they both held katana but Zagura's grip was strange for a katana. Each strike he made was powerful. The clashes between his and his partners swords echoed the loudest. It was almost as if Zagura should have been wielding a war hammer instead of a sword.

"He looks like the Fourth." he said. "I don't know too much about Zagura's home life. Just that he lives with his grandmother and he's been skipping his classes at the academy, but he never misses a class with me. I wish I could tell you more, I'm curious about it too."

"That's alright." I said. I noticed the way Zagura held his sword again, he still hasn't changed his grip. "Have you suggested to him to change his grip or maybe a different kind of sword?"

"I have, but he's so stubborn." Chojuro sighed. "He claims that he knows what he's doing. He's not really learning anything by acting that way, he still gets experience and that's why I kept him in the class. Also, his chakra is pretty well developed for a kid with his temperament. As long as he gets the experience with a blade he'll realize there's an easier way."

"Don't let him push you around, you're the sensei, stick up for yourself. You made it to jonin just fine, so you know what you're doing." I said.

"We don't rank our ninja Ketto, you know that." he said. I could feel him looking at me, so I met his gaze with my own.

"I think it's time we change that. I'm hoping it'll motivate the younger generation and they'll try harder in their classes. Things aren't as they used to be when I was younger and I think it's because the graduation exam was taken away." I said.

"You're not going to bring that back are you?" Chojuro asked shocked.

"No, but we should still make the academy experience challenges and give all shinobi a title to look forward to. What do you say Chojuro? As my right hand will you help me evaluate and rank the shinobi of this village?" I asked.

"That's a lot of shinobi. There's no way we could do all of that on our own and so many people would be furious as having to prove their skill." he said.

"It won't be just the two of us. There will be others like Emon, Ao, Shozouki, Shun, and Shohei. Also, I think it would be best not to evaluate the skills of anyone who has been in any anbu branch for the last five years. That should take a big chunk of the work away." I said.

"You really like giving yourself work to do don't you?" Chojuro sighed, "But I understand the purpose of it so I'll help. Like I would let you do this all alone anyway. Listen, starting tomorrow, I'm going to be helping you with some of your office work. It'll help lighten the load of everything else you have to do, besides, I'm free in the mornings until classes are dismissed at the academy."

I smiled knowing I won't have to worry about doing all of the Mizukage duties by myself. That is at least until everything is figured out, then I could start doing everything on my own again. "Baki could even help a bit, he leaves in a few days to go back to Suna. Genma too, he's staying for longer I think, he could also help."

"Do you think that would be wise for two shinobi from different nations to be involved in something an internal as that? What if they report our strengths and weaknesses back to their nation?"

"It's better than them reporting that everything is falling apart and in disarray here." I said. "It's only been a few days since I've come back to the village and become Mizukage, but each of those days there has been an attempt on my life. Or at least those are the ones I'm aware of." It's true, I would sense their chakra and then it would suddenly vanish like the first night I was back and Shun intercepted them. "Tsunade ordered Genma to stay here until those kinds of behaviors were resolved, but I already know he'll be here for a long time."

"I guess I didn't realize people were still trying to attempt that." Chojuro said. He got all quiet and before he could say anything else I changed the subject.

"Who is the one sparring with Zagura? He seems to possess a strong chakra and excellent skill with his katana." I said. The boy had messy white hair that was sticking up every which way. He looked older than Zagura or maybe the same age? It was hard to tell.

"Futto Ikari, age nine, amazing with a katana, strong chakra reserves, could potentially work well with others." Chojuro listed. "He's a good kid, he's the only one who'll volunteer to partner with Zagura. He claims he doesn't care who he spars with as long as it isn't a waste of his time. I would say that he's one of the more advanced students in my class. Well, they're all pretty remarkable I guess, this is the advanced class afterall."

"The way he moves with a blade, it's so graceful. He has the patience to wait for the right moment to strike. He plans each movement and has such good balance and coordination." I observed.

"Were you thinking about him to wield the Kibikiribocho?" Chojuro asked.

"No, he doesn't have the right personality for that. While his bloodlust is strong, it would have to be greater if he were to wield this blade." I said.

"Then why have you taken an interest in him?" Chojuro wondered.

"Nuibari." It was as simple as that, his movements reminded me of Kushimaru. If I trained him the same way Kushimaru trained me, I bet he wouldn't even complain about it. He would definitely question it, who wouldn't, but he would still do it. "Doesn't he remind you of Kushimaru?"

Chojuro was now observing Futto with as much interest as I was. "You're right. He does remind me of Kushimaru. However, that doesn't mean he's compatible with Nuibari."

"I know, we'll test that a different day. I would really like to test out their skills myself, they already know each others movements because they've been training together for so long." I saw Zagura out of breath, his powerful attacks were finally taking a toll on him and he was losing stamina. He lasted longer than I gave him credit for. His match was over as soon as his chakra was used up and he fell underneath the water's surface, yet he was not the first to fall. I've just been paying more attention to him and Futto. With Zagura down Futto waited for Zagura to surface before leaving the water and taking a seat off to the side.

We waited for the other students to wrap up their matches before Chojuro addressed where each one of them should improve. Zagura seemed to be off in his own little world when Chojuro told him about his grip and that he should adjust it. Eventually he'll realize that Chojuro was right.

"For the second half of class you will take turns battling Ketto on the water." Chojuro said. I didn't know if he would allow me to do this or not, but at least I get to do more than just observe today. I walked out to the center of the space on the water and waited. "Who would like to go first?"

All the students looked unsure, even Futto, except for Zagura. "I'll do it."

He grabbed his katana and walked out onto the water to meet me. He still held his blade the way he did before, completely disregarding what Chojuro just told him about his grip. "Adjust your grip." I reminded him.

"It's fine." he snapped. "Are you going to draw your blade or not?"

If he isn't going to listen to what we have to tell him then there's only one way to settle this. "Alright, prepare yourself."

I detached the Executioner's blade from my sword belt and held it in front of me.

"Ready, and start!" Chojuro yelled.

Zagura came at me fast with his sword raised to deliver one of his powerful blows. When he was close enough I swung my sword up in an arc with just as much power as his blow would have had. Being that he had an improper grip on his blade it flew out of his hand at the force of my hit and landed in the water to the left of me. Zagura suddenly stopped moving, he stood in place with his head facing down. "Damn it." he muttered.

"Get your blade." I moved to stand straight, taking myself out of my previous position.

"What?" he questioned. Zagura looked up to me with confusion in his pink-purple eyes.

"You heard me. Go on, retrieve your blade." I urged. Zagura hesitated, but then he ran off to the side a few paces before diving into the water for his katana. He quickly surfaced, pulling himself out of the water and walking back across the water to the other awaiting students. "We're not done yet, take up your position." Zagura stopped walking and then took up the same position as before all with a confused look on his face. He seemed even more surprised when I attached the Executioner's blade to my belt and walked towards him. He took a step back, not knowing what to do when I grabbed his wrist to the hand that was most incorrectly positioned on the handle of the blade. I fixed his grip and said, "This is the correct grip, now position the blade in front of you. This is swordplay, not hacking away like a lumberjack."

I distanced myself from him again and pulled out the Executioner's blade. I didn't wait for Chojuro to tell us to start before I started running at Zagura. He reacted quickly and dodged my first attack. He struggled to parry the second and he lost his sword again on the third. "Your grip was good at first and then you went back to the way you usually hold it. I don't think a katana is the weapon for you, try a different blade."

He huffed as he walked away, he collected his sword again before joining everyone else. "Who's next?" Chojuro asked. Futto immediately stepped forward and took his place across from me. "Ready, and start!"

Futto didn't make the first move, instead I had to. He watched all of my movements and adjusted his own position relative to mine. He attacked fast and with a purpose. He took any opening that I gave him and used it. He was definitely more cautious than Kushimaru but he still reminded me of him. I didn't use my full strength, I only wanted to test these students not destroy them. My match was over with Futto when he ran out of chakra and fell through the water.

The rest of the matches went much the same way as Futto's did. None of them really stood out to me, still only Futto and Zagura did. Once all of the matches were done Chojuro dismissed them for the day.

"Your students were more impressive than the academy students this morning." I said. Chojuro didn't even have to use Hiremeikari today, I did all the fighting for him.

"Yeah, some of the students are more promising than others but they're developing at a normal rate," he said. Chojuro and I left the kenjutsu academy together to return to the Mizukages tower. "You can get back to all of your paperwork now."

"I also thought of more things that I should be doing. Up until today, I didn't think my uncle was involved with the village enough to take an interest in the orphans. That's something I should give some attention to as well as meeting with all of the sensei's at the academy and going over some of their lesson plans to see how efficient they are. There's some civil things I'll have to deal with too. Mitsuru's father and uncle may be visiting the tower tonight." I said.

"That's not even everything." he said. He remembers that we talked about many other things today too. "Evaluations of shinobi for the ranking system, arranging to sit in on classes at the academies for the rest of the week, and you'll have to check in with Shozouki and Ao to see if they have fully selected ninja for their divisions, not to mention you'll have to talk to Mei to see if she accepted her position and you still have to select a head for the Cypher corps. Just thinking about all of that makes me tired."

"That's okay, not everything will be done at the same time." I said.

"What would you like me to start on for you?" Chojuro asked.

"Arranging the week at the academy, getting together a list of shinobi that needs to be evaluated, and look into the number of orphans in the village and do a bit of research on them. What are their current housing arrangements? Training schedules? Things like that." with Chojuro helping I can get started on some of the other things and get more done in a shorter span of time.

"I'll get started on that right away," he said. We entered the Mizukages tower and went to my office where I handed him a pile of shinobi registration files. "What is this?"

"These are the shinobi that have not already been selected for a division and have been out of the academy for less than five years." I said. "I already knew I wanted to do this so I sorted these yesterday."

"Alright, well I'm going to go and contact the sensei's at the academies first and then start on everything else." he said. He tucked the files I gave him under his arm and started to walk out of the room. "I'll check back in before I go home and let you know about my progress."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." I absentmindedly waved goodbye to him as I sat down at my desk and pulled some papers closer to me. The one on the top was the mission assignment for Kisame, that's right, I was undecided about that earlier.

I opened one of the drawers of my desk and pulled out a new piece of paper to rewrite the assignment. I don't think I want the hunter nins going after Kisame, no matter which squad I piece together to go after him the fact still stands that he's still considered a tailed beast without a tail. My attachment to Kisame is probably what will get me killed one day. As much as I didn't want to admit it uncle Yagura is right, I even know it's true that Kisame will kill me if he needs to. He is a comrade killer after all. For some reason I thought it would be different for us, Kisame cared for me more than Zabuza did. I could be mistaken, but I thought Kisame had genuine affection for me. He called me little sister the last time we met in the land of Fire. He broke the code of caring for me and I still wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me.

The Cypher division can gather information on Kisame and Akatsuki. I'll have to put together a team that would be perfect for this. I wrote down a detailed description of the assignment for this mission before setting it aside to put with other assignments that would be going to the Cypher division once I confirm the new head captain. I'll also have to put together a few teams to send to Suna to develop their intelligence division.

A copy of the agreement I signed in Suna arrived before I returned to the village, it was buried underneath mountains of paperwork but I found it the other day and I keep thinking about it. I should send a few squads of ninja back to Suna with Baki when he leaves at the end of the week to start training their military. I would prefer going, but as things are now there's just too much I have to settle before I can go. If I could even go, now that I'm Mizukage I'll have to restrict my movements outside of the village. This arrangement was perfect for uncle Yagura, by making me Mizukage he insured that I would still have strong ties to our village after his death. A smart move for him, to chain the villages greatest weapon to said village to guarantee the village is protected. With Utakata gone I'm all that's left for a tailed beast.

Utakata. I remember seeing some mention of him in one of these mission assignments. I looked through the piles of papers on my desk but couldn't find what I was looking for. Where else could I have put it, I know there was something about him. I stood up from my seat and moved to the front of the desk, maybe I dropped something? There wasn't anything on the floor, but I noticed a manilla folder resting on the ledge of the window sill. That's right, I left it there last night when I skimmed over it the first time. It's a file of the original mission assignment uncle Yagura made sending a squad of hunter nins after Utakata. It seems as if he's constantly been on the run since he defected from the village. The squad of hunter nins reported that on several occasions they lost him as soon as they found him. For the last couple of years he's somehow evaded them long enough to disappear again. Their assignment is to figure out his movements and then kill him whether or not he seems to be plotting to attack the village.

I don't like that, I want to change that so he can come back to the village if he wants to. Would he even want to? It's not like he has anyone waiting for him here either. He's an orphan just like I am and he killed his sensei because he tried to extract Saiken, or rather Saiken detected the threat and killed Utakata's sensei himself. There really is nothing here for him, but it would be nice to know you could return to your homeland and not worry about being prosecuted.

I'll have to do something about this, the Cypher division should be able to handle this too. With the manilla folder in hand I sat down at my desk once again and immediately started writing out a new mission assignment regarding Utakata.

Someone entered my office and set a plate of cubed beef with a savory looking sauce, chunks of cooked potato, and a colorful salad topped with dressing on my desk. Just looking at it upset my stomach, there was no way I could eat all of that and keep it down. I looked away saying, "I'm not hungry."

"Lady Mizukage, you haven't eaten since you've returned to the village. For your own health, I suggest you eat something." I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't realize who it was that brought me food. The last I heard, he was stuck in the Leaf village helping with restructuring the village and making new buildings around the time all Mist shinobi were summoned back to the mainland . He must have managed to come back more recently because I haven't been able to find him.

"How would you know that I haven't been eating if you were away?" I asked. I continued to finish writing the mission assignment for Utakata, the smell of the food seemed pleasant enough but I still wasn't hungry.

"I didn't have to be here to know. You've always been like this. You would come back from a mission and be too occupied with preparing for your next mission or training and you would forget to eat." Emon said. "Also, I ran into Genma of the Leaf village in the gathering area. He's been keeping an eye on you since he's been here. It's his mission to stay in our village until you are no longer in danger from anyone that wishes to cause you harm. He's just keeping an eye out for your health. You should eat at least a little bit of it." he pushed the plate closer to me again.

My eyes trailed from the paper to the plate of food and I sighed. There was no way he was going to let me get away with not eating, and he's right, I haven't really eaten anything since I got back to Kiri. "You might as well get yourself a plate too."

"Lady Mizukage?" Emon sounded confused, and I suppose he should be. I've never taken the time to include him in anything. He's always there, but as a shadow that no one notices.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I said. I turned back to the mission assignment for Utakata and worked on finishing it. I added that when the time comes, I'll be the one to tell him he's welcome back to the village. We need him and Saiken to be protected and the sooner the better. "Go on, I'll wait for you."

He left the room without another word. When he comes back I can use that time to talk to him about becoming the head captain of the Cypher division. As soon as I finished writing up the mission assignment for Utakata, I placed it on top of the one for Kisame to start a pile that will go to the Cypher division. I should probably create another mission assignment sending a squad out to gather information on the Akatsuki specifically. Or maybe I'll just let Emon decide that if he accepts being the head captain.

Before that there's something else that will need to be done first. I may trust Emon to some extent, uncle Yagura trusted him with confidential information and by default I trusted him, but how can I trust someone whose face I've never seen? Once I've seen his face is it really okay to give him that kind of trust? He really was the shadow that took care of me when I was younger. If Kisame wasn't there to drag me out of the tower for mangalore-style crab sukka then Emon was there to make sure I ate.

Emon came back with his own plate of food and sat in one of the chairs on the other side of my desk. He didn't seem to know what to do, which is strange, I've never seen him so uncertain before.

"You can take off your mask, we should probably be properly introduced anyway, don't you think?" I moved any papers that I had in the way and pulled the plate of food towards me. I kind of was looking forward to the beef, the flavoring wouldn't be as drastic as it was when Temari make curry, but it would still be packed with herbs for flavor. There was just enough of the herb sauce to cover some of the beef cubes any of the sauce that's leftover I'll use to give the potatoes flavor and I'll probably eat the salad last if I don't get too sick by then.

Emon took off his porcelain mask with the three violet slashes going across the left eye hole. I was a little bit surprised to see that Emon didn't have any visible scars on his face. He actually looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Or I was just overthinking his appearance like I did when I saw Zagura. I've known Emon's sandy blonde hair and green eyes for years, it's just his face was very similar to uncle Yagura's face. Then again what would I know about the characteristics of one's face? I don't normally observe people that closely, I could care less about what they look like, though I guess you could say I paid more attention to the select people who were closer to me.

"I know that your code name is Emon, but what is your real name?" I asked. I tasted a bit of the beef and was surprised by how much I missed the taste. So far my stomach didn't disagree so I continued eating at a slow pace.

"My name is Akira." he said.

Akira didn't say anything else, "No family name?" I wondered.

"No," I didn't push him, I have no business knowing what happened to his family if he chooses not to associate with them or if he was an orphan that's his business.

"Am I correct in assuming that you know many of the villages secrets?" I asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Akira stopped eating for a moment to ask, "What kind of secret would you like to know?"

"I'm not in the need of knowing any of the villages secrets. I feel as if I know too many of them." I said. "I only asked because I think you would be a good head captain to the cypher division and the fact that you are skilled enough to get information that you need without raising alarms is a skill that would come in handy."

"I'm sure other people are more qualified?" he asked.

"I don't think so, besides there are only a select number of people I can trust." I said. "Shozouki, Jiro, and Mitsuru were with me in the Leaf village during the attack and then later on in Sunagakure. Ao was once my commanding officer, he's intelligent and is willing to do what needs to be done. I hardly trust Mei, but she's family even though it's very distant. I also trust her more than Saizo, that's the one I would like her to replace. Would you accept the position?"

"I think I would prefer being in the shadows, I've grown so used to wearing my mask that it's strange not wearing it." Akira said.

"You would still be in the shadows, you would just have to get used to not wearing the mask. Obviously, you would still have to wear it when you're on missions, but it will be awhile before that happens." I said. "When I first found out I was Mizukage the first thing I did was start to restructure each of the divisions. Shozouki and Ao, are nearly finished choosing who would be in their divisions, so I'm sorry if there isn't many talented ninja for you to choose from."

"You're talking as if I've already accepted." he said.

"You haven't given me a definite answer yet, so I'm going to just act as if you already said yes." I finished my beef and moved on to the potatoes. So far my stomach was holding out just fine, but I could already tell that I'll have some issues later.

"Give me a reason of why I should say yes?" he asked.

"You seem like the kind of person that enjoys secrets and figuring them out." I started. "Recently an organization has surfaced calling themselves the Akatsuki. We don't know a lot about them just that one of their goals is to harvest all nine tailed beasts. From the information that I know, there is a duo of men who are tasked with collecting the bounties of ninja listed in the bingo book, so it's known that they have a more long term goal even though we don't know what it could be. The duo consists of Kakazu and Hidan, their villages are unknown. I also crossed paths with another partnership who I believe are tasked with the collection of the tailed beasts. Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are on one such team. I'm not sure how many more teams or members they have."

"That seems interesting…" Akira thought for a moment. "I'll do it."

"Before you or anyone can do some reconnaissance, you'll have to choose the others who will be in this division with you. Right now all ninja registrations are sorted by the divisions they are now currently in. There's a pile over there of ninja who haven't been placed yet that also include ninja registrations from those who have been released from the academies less than five years ago. They'll need to be evaluated for skill, I was thinking about having Shozouki do it with Ao and Genma and Baki could assist but if you would like to be there too it would be best for you to assess these ninja while they're being tested. Actually, if you want you can go organize that as soon as you're finished eating."

"It's getting late, I would rather do that in the morning." he said.

I noticed that it did start to get darker outside, but I have no clue what time it could be. "That's fine." I just finished my salad grateful that I didn't have more to eat. The food I ate sat heavily in my stomach and didn't feel the best, but I really did need to eat something so I didn't complain.

"I'll take that." Akira got up from his seat with his plate also empty. He placed his mask on his face and then pushed it to the side. Then he grabbed my plate before heading to the door. "Please try to get some sleep tonight Lady Mizukage. Don't stay up too late."

"I have a bit more to do tonight." I said.

"It seems as if you have some visitors." Akira said. I felt for the chakra he mentioned and found Mitsuru and two other chakra signatures that were similar to his.

"I've been expecting them," I said. "Actually, I didn't think they would come."

"I'll leave you then." Akira continued out of my office.

I waited for the trio to make it up here. While I waited for them I pulled out the order that uncle Yagura wrote out years ago along with mine that revoked it. I was thinking about presenting it to the public tomorrow, but maybe Mitsuru's family can do that for me. Mitsuru was the first to enter my office with two men following him that bore a strong resemblance to each other. I would say they were only a few years apart in age from each other. The three of them had the same inky black hair and icy blue eyes as each other.

"Good evening would you care for a seat?" I gestured over to the two available seats, one of them would have to stand.

"Is it true that you've gotten rid of the order that targets kekkei genkai users?" the older of the two men said.

"Dad, don't seem too eager." Mitsuru said. Even though he was the one to say it, he also didn't seem as relaxed as he normally is.

The other man took a seat and patted the one next to him. "Sorry about my brother, he's just shocked. Obviously it's true, you know of our family being Yuki's and living under a different name. If it wasn't true you would have had all of us killed already."

I handed the two papers I pulled out for them and handed them over the desk which Mitsuru's father took. "The original order had a list of family names and detailed descriptions of their kekkei genkai. I thought the whole order was ridiculous considering kekkei genkai users were the people who helped win the war, but I do understand the need to get rid of a threat to an already existing power. I'm not speaking in favor of it, only stating that I understand why the Fourth did it." I didn't know if I should tell them, but I felt the need to show them that they can trust me, or at least show Mitsuru's father that he can trust me. "It was revealed to me after his death that my uncle was placed under a genjutsu sometime ago and that this other person has malicious intents. That's actually the reason why I created the protection division tasked with protecting the Mizukage against any other or maybe the same outside force from manipulating my mind. I'm immune to most genjutsu, but incase if this person made an attempt on my life or whatever other reason they could have to cause me or Kiri harm it would be stopped."

"So whoever was controlling Lord Fourth was the one responsible for creating that order in the first place?" Mitsuru's father asked.

"Yes, I suspect it was to eliminate a rebellion from forming or a take over from within the village." I said. "I was going to address the rest of the village tomorrow, but I wasn't going to tell them as much as I've told you. I thought you should be the first to know."

"Why should we be the first to know?" Mitusuru's uncle asked.

"When my brother defected from the village he came across an orphaned boy." I started. "They traveled together for years, Zabuza showed that boy the same interest he had for me, I'm almost certain he saw that boy as a weapon, but at some point he started to care deeply for that boy. The two of them are dead now, during our month break from the chunin exams I went to the Land of Waves to arrange for their bodies to be brought back to Kiri, the two are buried together in the Momochi family plot in the cemetery."

"That still doesn't have anything to do with us." Mitsuru's father said.

"That boy's name was Haku Yuki, he was precious to my brother and out of respect for him I believe your family deserves to know first."

It was quiet for awhile and I was surprised when Mitsuru's father was the one to break the silence. "Thank you for your consideration." He stood from his chair, his brother following his actions confusedly. Mitsuru's father stood across from me and held his hand out. "My name is Vanu Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you in person Lady Fifth."

I hesitated a bit, but I took his outstretched hand in mine and gave it a firm shake. Mitsuru's uncle let a smile across his face as he did the same. "I'm Maru Yuki." I did the same with him.

"Hikari told us that she met you today while she was at the academy." Vanu said.

"Yes, I'll be observing more classes this week too. I've been wanting to know where to make changes in academy courses to produce stronger more skilled shinobi. I realize things were different when I was younger, but the students of this generation seem to be lacking." I said.

"So you show a genuine interest in the development of the village?" he asked.

"Of course, this next generation is the future of Kiri. I need to make sure they develop all the skills necessary for them to be successful." I said.

"Hmm, I see. I think you'll be a remarkable Mizukage." Vanu said. "Hikari talked to me about wanting you to train her. If you would like you can."

"I still don't understand why she looks up to me." I said.

"She doesn't realize it, but I recognize that you possess the courage of water and that in itself is admirable." Maru said.

I've never thought of myself as someone having the courage of water. I don't think I believed that was found in many people anymore. I would deny ever having possessed that courage, but certain things remind me of that truth. Like fighting on the front lines in a war, or letting that Kaguya boy live when I was ordered to kill him. I suppose I do have the courage of water.

"We should get back home, let's go Mitsuru." Vanu said.

The three of them left my office leaving me alone. I didn't feel like doing anything else tonight, my stomach hurt more than it did when I first finished eating. I definitely ate too much, which isn't all that difficult to do considering I haven't really been eating lately anyway. I got up from my chair and crossed the room. I turned off the lights and closed the door as I walked to uncle Yagura's room. I've been lying awake in his bed the last couple of days unable to sleep, but even I acknowledge that I should try and get some sleep like Akira said too.

Before I could get in bed I ended up in the attached bathroom puking what I had just eaten. Damn it, I thought I could hold it down. When was the last time I even ate before today? I think I last had breakfast with Kankuro before I left Suna and that was more than a week ago. Hopefully tomorrow it'll be easier to keep my food down.

I crawled into uncle Yagura's bed and covered myself with the blankets before my consciousness melded with Isobu's. Lately, I've noticed that the two of us can share thoughts instead of having to go fully into my subconscious. "Isobu, is it possible for you to use your chakra to help me sleep? Normally I'm the one helping other people sleep, but now I'm the one that needs help."

"Don't worry about it, just close your eyes and embrace my chakra." his gravelly voice responded.

I did as he said and I was able to feel his chakra get stronger the more I focused on it. Soon enough I felt light and fuzzy, the feeling you get just before you sleep and then I was sleeping.


	23. Quiet Observations

I still managed to wake up early the next day, I think it's due to the fact that when I fell asleep last night I didn't continue to focus on Isobu's chakra while I slept and I was able to pull myself out of my subconscious to wake up whenever I needed to. The first thing I did this morning was go to my office to do more paperwork. I didn't get too much done before Chojuro interrupted me.

"Okay, I've arranged for you to sit in on another class at the academy today, but I didn't get anything scheduled at the kenjutsu academy for this afternoon so you'll still have that free." he set a piece of paper down in front of me. "That's for the rest of the week. Being that there's so many classes in session during any given day I've gone through and set specific times you would observe each class and wrote down the name of the sensei and the year each class is in the academy."

"You put that together fast." I was a bit surprised that he managed to arrange for me to visit everyone at the academy. I thought that some sensei's would refuse thinking that it would interfere with their classes or that they just didn't want me in particular to visit. I looked at the schedule and then folded it up and tucked it into the waistband of my leggings.

"Rinzu sensei talked to some of the other sensei's after we visited and most of them agreed. I think they want to show off their students, which I understand." Chojuro said. He shuffled through his stack of papers and pulled out another one to hand to me. "Also, I was correct in assuming Zagura was an orphan. He currently lives with his elderly grandmother who is his guardian. His mother is Kaiku Akasa, but his father isn't listed anywhere. His grandmother's name is Razuchi Akasa and it looks like she runs a ninja tool store here in Kiri."

"I could pay her a visit today. Do you have both her home address and store address written down?" I asked. I didn't want to overwhelm the woman with questions, but I would like a few of them answered. I don't even know if she'll want to talk to me, I know there are some people who still don't like me out there and if she is then I don't really care. She can demand that I leave and I will, but I still have to try.

"It's all there, but remember you should be going to the academy soon, so you can visit later." Chojuro said.

"What else are you going to do this morning?" I asked.

"I was planning on looking more into the orphans and possibly starting to organize the evaluations of the shinobi that have left the academy within the last five years." he said.

"Have Shozouki or Ao help you with evaluations. I'll check in with Genma and Baki before I leave the tower. They've been shadowing me since we arrived in Kiri." I got up from my seat behind my desk and glanced at uncle Yagura's hooked club before leaving my office. I've been thinking about learning to fight with it, but then realized I only thought of doing that as a way to connect with him and I shouldn't be grasping on to the memory of someone who's dead that didn't pay too much attention to me when he was alive.

"Alright, I'll get to it then." Chojuro followed me out of the office and was about to leave me to look for Shozouki and Ao, but then stopped. "Hey Ketto, I saw Mitsuru this morning and he said that you planned on making a public announcement today about kekkei genkai users, is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm going to announce that the law forbidding all kekkei genkai users is abolished. I want to invite them back to the mainland." I said.

"That's a good idea, I just didn't know if Mitsuru was telling the truth." Chojuro said. "Well I'll be going now." he gave me a smile and a wave as he left me alone.

I walked to the gathering area here in the Mizukage's tower, Baki and Genma weren't here but I could wait for one of them to show up. I sat down on one of the reclining chairs facing the television and relaxed. I still have a half hour before I need to worry about getting to the academy to sit in on the first class. The piece of paper Chojuro gave me said that the sensei was Harume Hoshigaki and that his class was filled with eleven year olds who have been attending the academy for at least three years. They would be more advanced in their teachings than Rinzu's class. Hopefully I'll come across more students with significant chakra like the chakra Hikari, Zagura and Futto have.

Harume being a Hoshigaki is surprising, that clan was isolated from the rest of Kirigakure because of their appearance and their abilities. I didn't think any of them would want to be involved with the village. I never would have thought one of them would have wanted to be a sensei at the academy either, so that's a bit shocking considering I assumed any relation to Kisame would have a similar perspective on their lot in life.

I turned my head to see Baki approaching from the direction of his room. I thought Genma would have been the one to get close, but he's also been shadowing me very closely yet just out of sight since he got here. He's never interfered with anything and I've never called attention to him so I guess it only makes sense that he would continue to be my shadow.

"Good morning Baki, how have you been enjoying Kirigakure?" I asked.

"It's different from how I pictured it would be here." he said. He took a seat near me on one of the couches. I noticed that he was wearing longer sleeves than he was in Suna. "I honestly thought it would have been more tropical here, I didn't realize that it was either raining or misting all the time and that it was so cold. I guess in that regard this really is the village hidden in the mist."

"It is, the weather is so familiar to me that I find myself missing it when I'm not in the village." I said.

"The cold is a bit of a shock but it's nice here." he said. "I even managed to try some crab for the first time. It was really rich in flavor and I'm not sure if I really like it."

"That's okay, some things need a more acquired taste." I said. I sat up from my relaxed position knowing that I should leave for the academy very soon. "By the time you'll need to go back to Suna I'll have some teams ready to travel back with you from the cypher division, medical corps, a sealing team, and some more experienced fighters to help with training. I think in a couple of weeks or so, I'll also travel to Suna. I want to make sure everyone's training is going according to plan, but I want to make sure everything is taken care of here first."

"There's no need to rush. It's important for you to get Kirigakure settled how you want it before you plan on traveling outside of the village." he said.

"Right, I should be heading to the academy now. I'm observing some classes there." I stood up from my recliner to prepare to leave. "Are you and Genma going to keep shadowing me?"

"Yes, we were sent here to keep an eye out for you and while I leave in a couple of days to go back to Suna, Genma will be here for awhile." Baki also stood up from his seat on the couch.

"I know, and I'm not surprised." I said. "If that's the case, why don't you walk with me to the academy?"

Baki nodded his head and followed me out of the tower. "The number of times someone has tried to kill you is greater than the amount of times the Kazekage has sent anbu to kill Gaara. Has it always been like this?"

"For most of my life, yes. When I was very young people would be apprehensive of me because I was being raised by the Mizukage in the era of the Bloody Mist, it wasn't until after my graduation that people tried attempting to take my life." I lead the way down the street to the academy. "It's actually nice not having to worry about that anymore. Creating the protection division for the Mizukage was a good idea." Even if I created the division because of uncle Yagura falling under the control of someone else's genjutsu it worked out for me in a way I didn't think of before. I can walk wherever I want to in Kirigakure and not have to worry about being attacked, I can finally relax a bit.

Our walk to the academy was uninterrupted, there weren't many people out yet this morning. It was still dark and was raining as opposed to our usual mist and we got pretty wet on our walk. Baki didn't say anything about it so it must not have bothered him. He followed a few steps behind me the whole way to the academy. Once I entered the academy Baki turned to leave. "I'll be watching from a distance."

I watched him disappear into the rain. Even though I couldn't see him, I continued to follow his chakra until he met up with Genma. I sensed for any other chakra signatures that seemed familiar, but I haven't memorized every one in the protection detail yet. There was another chakra signature that followed to the left of Genma's by twenty kilometers, it was either someone planning an attack or another shinobi tasked with protecting me. I decided on the latter when I couldn't detect much bloodlust from them.

My body was leaving puddles of water on the floor. It would be uncomfortable to sit around in wet clothes all day, the feeling of your clothes sticking to you is distracting. First, I wrung my hair out to get as much water out of it as I could. Then, I focused on the water particles on me instead of those in my body to draw them out. Three small balls of water formed inches away from me. They continued to grow larger the more I pulled water out of my clothes, bandages, and my hair. Once I was relatively dry, I flung the spheres of water outside the open door to the academy and started to walk towards Harume's classroom.

I walked the halls searching for the room number that Chojuro wrote down for me, but it seems as if I didn't have to look for the room. Harume was waiting for me outside of the classroom. He was leaning against the wall by the door with his hands in the pockets of his black pants. He also wore a long black sleeved shirt that clung to his body and showed the definition in his muscles. His skin was a grey-blue color and his eyes were white orbs with three curved black markings under each eye. For a second I almost thought I was looking at Kisame, but while his hair was gelled up and looked straight, Harume had a wave to his hair that was also gelled up but to the left. Now that I was able to look closer, I noticed that while their faces are similar they are also different. If I had to guess I would say that they were closely related, possibly cousins.

"Harume Hoshigaki." I didn't say it like a question, it's obvious that this man is from the Hoshigaki clan.

"Lady Ketto, I heard that you wanted to observe all the classes at the academy?" he asked. His voice even sounded similar to Kisame's, yet his was a bit deeper.

"That's right, I wanted to make sure the next generation is as strong as the last one." I said.

"I see, well my students have all mastered walking on water and show potential with their developing chakra." he said. He pushed off the wall and took his hands out of his pockets. "None of them can create water out of their own chakra, they can only use existing forms, which is okay considering not many people have the skill to do that. I still push them to try. We'll be going to Port Royaru to work on water based ninjutsu. I would like to point out that while most of my students have water based ninjutsu there are a few who have wind and lightning based chakra."

"That's quite impressive." I said. I didn't think that students in the academy would be able to not only identify but also use their elemental chakra.

"Let's go in, I've already told my students that you'll be observing our class today. They're actually quite excited to show off their abilities to you." Harume gestured for me to enter the classroom first. I did as he wished and entered the room, as soon as the students saw me they stopped chattering among themselves. "Okay everyone, now that Lady Mizukage is here we can go to Port Royaru for ninjutsu training. Form two lines, one behind me and one behind Lady Mizukage."

The students rushed to form lines, the two that were closest to me in line were actually girls and I was surprised by that. In the other two classes that I was able to observe there were hardly any girls. Hikari is the only girl in her class and Chojuro doesn't have any girl students. It's nice to see that there are more girls wanting to be kunoichi, but there's still not as many as I would have liked. If I would have attended the academies when I was younger, I know I would have been the only girl.

They whispered to each other as they followed me and Harume out in the rain and through the village to Port Royaru. During our walk the rain continued to fall, not showing any signs of letting up. When we got to the docks at Port Royaru, Harume stopped everyone. "Today we will be battling each other using only ninjutsu. Lightning elemental types will have to sit this one out, wind is able to participate. Now pair up and show Lady Mizukage what you've learned."

The students paired up with each other and ran out to the water not caring that they were already drenched. All except one girl and two boys, they waited by me and watched their fellow students fight each other.

Some of the ninjutsu the students were using was pretty incredible, I wasn't all that satisfied with the students in the academy until this class. A student used a water whip to pull another student under the surface of the water. It was sudden and I didn't think they could recover from it, then I noticed that the boy who was pulled under the water had a bubble of air around his head that burst the second he breached the water's surface and used a water trumpet as his body rose into the air. The powerful stream of water forced the other boy back, he lost his concentration on the water's surface for a moment and I noticed him sink up to his ankles.

I watched as another student used a water prison and changed the density of the water to suffocate the other boy. The boy being suffocated remained calm and used an air blade in each hand to destroy the water prison. The difficulty of all the different jutsu ranged from class D to B, the more I watched the more impressed I became.

"You must be the lightning users." I said. The girl and two boys waiting near me gave me their attention.

"Yes Lady Mizukage, normally we get to participate with the others when we do ninjutsu training." the girl said. "We don't get to when it's raining out, but we can if it's misting and that's only if we're on solid ground. Harume sensei wanted to focus more on water ninjutsu today because there's more students with that element."

"How are you with lightning?" I wondered. I remember when Ameyuri trained with me, it was easy being accepted by the _Kiba_ swords. It was another thing to adjust to using lightning style ninjutsu. I was so attuned to using water and yang for my coral, it was a bit difficult to learn to use lightning after learning that I had an affinity for it. "I would like to see your lightning jutsu, but that could be another day."

"I like to think I'm pretty good." the little girl said. "My dad thinks I could improve, but mom says that I'm doing pretty good for someone my age."

"I could be stronger too." a little boy said. "It'll take me a long time to be able to control my lightning fully, I'm still working on it though."

"What about you?" I asked the last boy.

"It's hard to get the lightning to work how you want it." he said. "I only know a couple of jutsu, I'm mostly focusing on chakra control."

"That's a good place to start." I said. "When I started my training with Ameyuri she had me focus on chakra control too."

I remember Ameyuri being bored out of her mind with having to put her hunting to the side for a while. With her frustration I could see that she also thought it was important for something as basic as chakra control to not be rushed. She still complained about it, even with myself developing my chakra as fast as I was it didn't seem to be fast enough for her. When she finally had me use lightning chakra it was without Kiba, as crazy as she seemed to be she still wanted to do things right.

I can't remember how many different lightning style jutsu she had me perfect, _Zeus' Gauntlet_ and the _Axe of Judgment_ for example, along with several other A rank jutsu. I even created one myself that involves lightning and yang release, there was something else too, it felt different than yang but similar. I assumed it was yin, but I've never dealt with yin chakra before and I'm not sure that's what it really is. Only it must be, there aren't many people that have yin-yang release so it's not exactly easy to learn from them or even find them. I named the jutsu _Art of the Hundred Lightning Fists_ and it allows the user to imbue energy strikes with Lightning Release, the strikes can pass through water and mud with little resistance, which is perfect for conditions in Kirigakure. The final punch, if it lands on the intended opponent, ends with a large ball of lightning hitting them, delivering a strong finishing blow. Ameyuri was impressed with that, I haven't exactly perfected it, I still need to focus on the energy punches. It's hard trying to get a grasp with something you only understand partly, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. The one time I did it perfectly in training was pretty much just a fluke.

That was actually something Ameyuri helped me understand a little bit, she only had lightning chakra but she used that to sense the energies of her prey while hunting. When you're attuned to lightning as much as Ameyuri was you're able to sense the energies of other people whether it's their life energy, or chakra energy. It wasn't until after Ameyuri died of a rare illness and I started hunting and tracking people with Utakata that I truly understood what she was talking about. During the Kiri-Kumo war I tried perfecting the _Art of the Hundred Lightning Fists_ , I replaced the energy punches with lightning chakra at the time and I only used this technique when I would happen to be unarmed. Over the years I've been getting better with lightning chakra, but I still relied heavily on my coral more than lightning. Still, I was able to understand the struggle these young lightning users were going through.

"You got to train with _the_ Ameyuri Ringo?" the little girl asked.

"A long time ago, yes." one of the students suddenly formed a whirlpool and all the other students in the surrounding area were being pulled in. "It's important to hone chakra control, it's the basic starting point for any great ninja." I didn't mention to them that there were different chakra types, they would never be able to reach those. Well someone might be able to master senjutsu, but not as of right now.

I was silent during the next two hours before I had to go and observe another class. Today I was going to be in both classrooms and then I would have the afternoon free. Harume told me that I could come and observe his class whenever I wanted. He said that his students were exceptional and have more of their abilities to show off. It's dumb, but I might just visit his class again because he looks like Kisame. The second class I observed wasn't as interesting as the first but I'll admit that the students were exceptional for nine year olds.

Once I left the academy I went to the address of the ninja tool shop. I've never really had to visit a ninja tool shop, the only other weapons I've needed other than my coral and sword was some standard Kirigakure kunai and that was something I've always had access to in the Mizukage's tower. Uncle Yagura has an armory on one of the mid level floors. That's where I've always gotten any additional weapons that I've needed.

The storefront was all glass windows with displays of some of the newer ninja tools like shuriken with more complex designs and chain scythes. The chain scythes got my attention, I almost wanted to buy one but I don't have a need for one. I walked into Akasa Tools after admiring the chain scythes a bit more. Aside from some kunai the only silver weapon I've ever really had was the Executioner's blade. My Kokoshibyo is black along with any other coral weapons I make in the heat of battle. There was always something appealing about shiny new weapons

When I entered the store I was greeted with the sight of even more weapons. Scythes, spiked balls and chains, long swords, sabers, axes, war hammers, and these were only the weapons that immediately caught my eye. Though I did notice a section for senbon and another for ninja wire and paper bombs.

"C-Can I help you, Lady Mizukage?" a feminine voice pulled my attention away from the clubs. There was one with a hook on it that reminded me of uncle Yagura's.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Razuchi Akasa." I said.

The woman looked to be in her thirties and she had chocolate brown hair. "She hasn't been in lately, she's at home sick. I could help you, she's put me in charge of the store until she gets back."

"That's alright, I have some business with Razuchi that's just between the two of us." I said. "I'll just go to her home and meet with her there. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime Lady Mizukage."

I left the ninja tool store with one last look at the machetes, I wondered if anyone actually used that as a weapon and then realized they would. This is Kirigakure, everything is a weapon. The address for Razuchi's home took me only a few streets away from the shop. It looked like every other house with a clay foundation, the only thing to distinguish it from the other houses was all of the blade marks etched in the clay. Maybe Zagura practices throwing kunai with targets up against the house? What other reason could there be for this many marks?

A few people were returning home for the day already while some were only going to the next place they needed to be. I could feel the stare of a man down the street as I knocked on the door. I didn't get a response right away, so I waited a bit before knocking again.

"Come in, the doors open!" called out a woman's voice.

She just lets anyone enter her home without knowing who it is? Then again everyone knows everyone or at least heard of them, so maybe she really isn't worried. I opened the front door and entered the house. The front of the house already opened up to a living room to the right and a kitchen and dining room to the left. Everything was clean and polished, is this really the right home? It doesn't look like a child lives here. I couldn't see anyone in the home so I decided to call out, "Razuchi Akasa?"

"You don't sound familiar." the voice came from the back of the house where there was a staircase. "Who are you?"

"Ketto Karatachi, I've come to talk to Razuchi." I said.

An older woman slowly descended from the stairs. She had more gray hair than she did of the remains of light brunette and it was piled on top of her head in a bun. She didn't have too many wrinkles on her face, but she did have significantly more than elder Shun or Shohei did. She had the most wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes as if she got them from excessive frowning. She stopped at the base of the stairs for a bit as if she needed to catch her breath and then started walking slowly towards me. "I see, and what can I do for you Lady Mizukage?" she gestured for me to follow her to the kitchen and I did.

"I've been observing academy classes to see how far along the students are in honing their abilities." I started. I watched as she opened a cupboard and revealed that the whole first shelf was filled with various sizes of pill bottles. She took out six bottles and started taking one out from each one. "I've seen Zagura yesterday during his kenjutsu class, his sensei Chojuro says that he skips out on his regular academy classes all the time and that he only goes to his kenjutsu class. Is that because he's here with you during the day?" I didn't want to breach that topic, but after meeting her and seeing her pill stash I've gotten a little concerned. Also, her slow and careful movements suggest that she can't go any faster.

"Yes, Zagura has been here with me during the day." she put the lid on the last bottle, leaving a small pile of pills in front of her. She then reached to the second shelf for a glass cup to fill with water. I waited for her to take her pills hoping she would continue with more than what she already said. "I tell that child all the time he shouldn't be worrying about me. He needs to get stronger, he won't be able to take care of himself if he neglects his training to take care of me." she scowled as she finished talking.

"If I may ask, what happened?" I gestured to the pill bottles that were still sitting out.

She sighed before talking, "Three months ago I had a sudden heart attack, since then a whole new string of problems have come up. Zagura refuses to leave me alone despite my dislike for him, he's just a reminder of my useless daughter. I've managed to get him out of the house for his kenjutsu class but he refuses to leave me alone during the morning. This isn't why you came here, tell me why you're really here."

"I was just wondering about him and his home life." I said. I didn't want to avoid the real reason for coming here, she even knows that I'm here for something else. She seems like the kind of person to appreciate bluntness, so lets try it. "I have reason to believe that Zagura is the son of my uncle, the fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi."

I maintained eye contact with her even after she started to glare at me, I was right, that is where her wrinkles came from. "You would be correct in assuming that, Yagura Karatachi is Zagura's father."

"They look so alike, yesterday I thought I was seeing things." I said. Something else occurred to me. "Does Zagura know?"

"No, he doesn't." she said. "My daughter never told him before she died five years ago and I never told him because my daughter didn't even tell Yagura that she was pregnant. I figured there was a reason for that."

"Maybe she knew that most of the time he was being controlled by someone else through a genjutsu." I didn't know if it was right to tell her or not, but I thought she should at least know that. I'm sure many people at least suspected that there was something not right. "It's probably a good thing that she didn't tell him." Zagura could have been targeted just for being the son of a Mizukage and if uncle Yagura was being controlled by someone else they would have easy access to him. Something else was bothering me, "Razuchi, what other complications have come up in your health?"

"A part of my heart tissue died when I had the heart attack and it's irreparable. I was told that the probability of a second heart attack is high and that's only if my heart doesn't completely fail before then." she said. "I've been taking medication for so many things just to stay alive, it doesn't make me better and Zagura doesn't know that. He thinks I could still get better that's why he's been hovering, he's waiting for then."

"So you're going to die and there's no stopping it." I stated. Soon enough Zagura will be as alone as I am. His parents are already dead, not that he knew who his father was anyway and his grandmother is dying. I guess he'll have me, we are cousins after all but he doesn't know that either.

"Yes, I wonder how Zagua will take it. As much as I dislike the child, I don't want Zagura to be alone and fall into a depressed state." she muttered. "He won't be any use to anyone that way."

"Why don't you like him?" I asked, "He's your grandson."

"He's just a reminder of the Fourth, Zagura looks just like him. I'm sorry, but while he did what was best for the land of Water, he was not a good man." Razuchi said. She barely seemed sympathetic for her words but it's fine.

"I know, the Yagura that I knew was different than the Yagura I heard about." I said.

"Zagura is also my daughter's son, we never really saw eye to eye on some things. I don't think she planned on telling me who Zagura's father was until I pieced it together the older he got." Razuchi shook her head. "She's a pain in my ass who left me in charge of raising her child after she died." a sudden realization crossed her eyes. "You could take him in, after I die you'll be his only family so why doesn't he start living with you now? That way he'll be taken care of and I would know he'll be alright."

"Razuchi, I think you should use this time with him." I said. "It's not like you can make up for lost time later, you'll be gone and you won't be coming back. I suggest that he lives with you until your passing, it's too late to spare his feelings, he must already know or at least suspect that you're not getting any better." I gave her a look when it looked like she wanted to argue with me. "After your passing he'll live with me in the Mizukage's tower as Zagura Karatachi, you won't have to worry about that. I'll even train with him and turn him into a strong shinobi."

She was quiet before saying, "I understand."

"You don't have to tell him about any of this, I can if you want." I doubted that Zagura wouldn't try and push me away or question everything I told him as whether or not it was the truth, but it was something I was anticipating.

"I still don't want him to watch me waste away, is there anything you can do to get him out of the house more?" Razuchi asked. She waved at me to follow her. "I need to sit down." I followed her to the couch in the living room and sat down on a chair near her place on the couch.

"I could start his training already." I said, "But I would prefer it if he attended his academy classes before we focused on one-on-one training."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Razuchi said.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing an out of breath Zagura. I watched him from my spot next to Razuchi, I thought he would still be in class with Chojuro. "The neighbors said that Lady Mizukage was here, what was that about? What did she want?" he hunched over with a grip on his knees to catch his breath. He must have ran here from the kenjutsu academy.

"Pay attention boy! She's still here." Razuchi snapped. She started to get off the couch. "And I told you that you didn't have to go with to this appointment."

"I know you said that, but I didn't think you should go alone." Zagura said. He seemed to have caught his breath and started to walk over to us. "You're not ready to go either."

Razuchi swatted Zagura on the back of his head. "I was talking with Lady Mizukage you brat. I'll go get ready now. Be courteous to Lady Mizukage." She pulled herself up from the couch and started to slowly walk away to go upstairs.

Zagura stood next to my seat and didn't say anything until Razuchi was halfway up the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to her about you actually." I said. I decided to tell him some of the truth, I'll just leave out important details like him being a Karatachi.

"What about me?" he asked. When I looked at him an angry look crossed his features. His pink-purple glare was almost as intimidating as uncle Yagura's, but for some reason it only seemed to amuse me. "You better not have said anything to make her hate me more than she already does. I try so hard for her to like me and the last thing I need is for you to say something that would make it worse off for me."

"Oh no, nothing bad." I lazily waved at him as if to say he was ridiculous. "Take a seat." I patted the spot on the couch that Razuchi was just sitting on. He was reluctant, but he sat down all while continuing to give me a suspicious look. "You already know that I'm looking for someone else to wield the Kubikiribocho, I'll admit that you have an attitude, but I would like to train with you. That is if you would like to. You and I will have one-on-one training, and I would also like for you to be in a squad of three, I think I have the other two picked out already."

"Why?" Zagura looked confused as he spoke. "Why would you or anyone want to train me?"

"I see potential in you." Zagura's look of confusion didn't subside, so I thought I should elaborate. "You have a strong chakra presence and your bloodlust is also strong. Though I wouldn't know why that would be, I could only assume it has a lot to do with the fact that you're an orphan and your guardian doesn't seem to care much about you. Actually, with the way you were just acting I would think that you're used to no one really caring about you and maybe that's what fuels your bloodlust?" Zagura looked away from me, so I could only assume it was true. "You seem to have walking on water mastered, which shows you excel in chakra control to some extent. I feel as if you would have excellent kenjutsu abilities if only you would hold your katana correctly, but the way in which you hold a blade says a lot about you too." His pink-purple eyes connected with my grey ones curiously. "I didn't realize it at first because I was focused more on you holding your blade incorrectly and I wasn't thinking about anything other than that. You carry your blade as if you're constantly trying to get a grip, almost like the blade is bigger than it actually is and you only ever use powerful blows, you want to take your opponents out with one hit. Either that or you want to be stronger than you are currently. That's how I wield my blades."

Zagura had a look of realization across his face. "We both utilize the same kenjutsu abilities?"

"I guess, you have the movements down anyway." I said. "We'll have to work on some strength training first before we should switch your blades, otherwise you might have a hard time adjusting."

"When would we start training?" he asked. He looked genuinely interested in having me train him, and while I wanted to help him become a stronger shinobi being that he's family there is something that would still need to be done and he will definitely have his hands full.

"As soon as possible." I said. "There is something else though."

" _Hn?"_ Zagura had a curious look on his face again.

"It might be a lot for you, but along with your kenjutsu classes, your one-on-one training with me and group training I would like for you to start attending academy classes again." I watched as his face slowly started to fall. "It's doable, when I was younger I wasn't attending either of the academies yet I still would have one-on-one training with my older brother Zabuza and sometimes with my uncle Yagura, specialized training with the seven ninja swordsmen, and anbu missions with my partner where I would have to leave Kiri for unspecified lengths of time. We could work out a schedule for you so that everything would work out."

"I don't know if I can, my grandmother isn't doing so well. I should be home with her more." he said. "I'm sorry, but I might have to decline your offer of training me."

"I've actually talked to Razuchi about this." I said. "Zagura, how old are you?"

"I'm eight, why?" he wondered.

"Razuchi and I both agree that you are too young to have to witness what your grandmother is going through." I said. "You need to live for yourself and plan for your future and you can't do that if you're stuck at home taking care of her. What is your dream?"

"My dream?" Zagura looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I want to be strong, strong enough where people will stop looking down on me for being an unwanted orphan. I actually want to be strong like you Lady Mizukage, you're the first female Mizukage Kirigakure has ever had. Everyone looked down on you for being an orphan and the _Demon of the Mist_ , but you still ended up being the strongest ninja in the nation. No one expected that, and I want to shock people like that someday too."

"I see, and do you understand why you need to start focusing on yourself now?" I asked. "Razuchi would like you to start living for yourself."

Zagura still looked unsure, I feel as if it would have been an easier decision for him if Razuchi was already dead. Though I'm not completely heartless, I at least understand why he feels the way he does about this. Or I try to understand anyway. Razuchi is his only living relative, or so he thinks, it was the same for me when I would always try to impress uncle Yagura. I should have been paying more attention to Zabuza, because I spent more time with him than I did with uncle Yagura but I felt it was more important for uncle Yagura to be proud of me considering he was the Mizukage. Zabuza was always there, I always thought he would be there. I should have focused more on being with him and fixing our messed up relationship. Then maybe he wouldn't have left.

In the end Zagura and I will be stuck in the same place. All I ever wanted to do was surpass uncle Yagura, even though he claims I've already done that it still doesn't feel that I have. Now he's dead and I'll never fully know if I could beat him in a real battle as opposed to our sparring matches. Before Zagura can prove himself to Razuchi and make her proud she'll probably be dead too, I don't know how much longer the woman has but it must not be too much longer if she's been thinking about Zagura's future.

"I'll start going to my academy classes." he muttered.

"Good, We'll start training in a few days after I see that you really are attending your academy classes." I said. I stood from my seat knowing that I should probably leave soon, I'm supposed to make an announcement today and each division of the anbu is going to be represented, other than Mūn, Mei still hasn't gotten back to me. "You should talk to Chojuro about using a different blade tomorrow. Please say goodbye to Razuchi for me."

"Good bye Lady Mizukage." he scrambled to his feet and bowed to me.

"There's no need to bow Zagura, I feel as if we are going to be close soon enough." I gave him a small smile and left their home.

"Wait!" Zagura shouted. I could hear his rushed footsteps as he ran after me. "Is it okay if you tell me about the other two who will be on this squad with me?"

"I'll tell you about them after I talk to them about it." I waved and continued down the street.

I went back to the Mizukage's tower where I found the emerald haired elder waiting for me. With all of the scars on his face, I couldn't tell if Shohei was upset with having to wait for me or if he always looked like that, the correct answer is probably the second option, I can't picture him with any other look on his face than the one I see now. "Lady Ketto, you've returned. I just dropped off some scrolls that were delivered and I thought I should wait for you to update you on everyone's progress with the reevaluations."

"Would you like to tell me about their progress first?" I gestured for him to follow me to my office where I took a seat behind my desk. "I can always read the scrolls later."

"Very well." Shohei took a seat across from my desk and started, "Shozouki, Ao, and Akira have decided to evaluate the ninja through one-on-one battles amongst themselves, Shun has been helping them and up until a little while ago I was too. Most shinobi meet our standards, but what would you like us to do if someone doesn't?"

"They'll need more supplemental training before they can be cleared." I almost felt bad saying that. In Kirigakure, especially in the older generations up until those who are more than five years older than me, they grew up in the Bloody Mist. They were taught to fight, but most importantly they were taught to survive and we all take pride in that. I hope no one has to do supplemental training, that could damage someone's self value along with their pride.

"I'll be sure to let everyone know." he said. Shohei gestured to the scrolls on the desk. "There's one from the land of Lightning, I think you should open that one first considering our position with them. There's also one from the land of Wind."

I grabbed the scroll with the symbol for Kumogakure and unrolled it to read,

" _Despite the circumstances of which it happened, I wish to congratulate you on being named Mizukage. With our nation's current standing with each other I feel the need to help you during this transition, so I'll be arriving in your nation in a couple of days with a protection detail. I wish for our nation to remain close during and after your transition so that we can continue to be an allied force._ _-A_

"It looks like the Raikage will be visiting us shortly to help me transition into my role." I said. I passed the scroll over to Shohei so that he could read it too.

"I'll inform the oceaners so that they don't think they're trespassing." he read the scroll before adding anything else. "It seems that while he may want to help you transition, he also wants to know where he stands with you. He got along with your uncle, but they weren't close. I think their relationship was based mostly on the ceasefire between our nations."

"I see, then I'll have to share some information with him to show that I'm different than uncle Yagura." I'll need to tell A about the genjutsu that was placed on my uncle along with anything else he would want to know. The more open we are with each other the greater the ties will become, and I can't have the land of Lightning being an enemy of ours. We've already lost enough people on both sides with the last war.

"You'll need to prepare yourself." Shohei said. "You're young and he may hold that against you."

"Let him, I don't really care if he does. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still Mizukage. Besides, I'm used to people constantly judging me." I grabbed the scroll from Sunagakure and opened that one next. It was from Temari, she was just checking in and seeing if everything was okay considering the circumstances in which I left were a bit concerning, for me anyway. She could probably tell that I was worried. She said that Kankuro was improving his taijutsu and could now do the move I showed them and Gaara has been spending more time with them too. Temari's letter was long and ended with her saying that she wanted to visit Kirigakure, but she was checking in with me first to see if that was alright. "Shohei, can you send a message for me?"

"Sure, I can send it as soon as you're finished." he said. I didn't know how long A would be here, so I thought it would be best that they didn't visit anytime soon. While things are finally starting to fall into place here, I knew there was still a lot to be done. I wrote all of this down, but I avoided the subject of becoming Mizukage. That's something I would rather tell them in person if someone else hasn't told them already. I finished my response to Temari's letter and handed it off to Shohei. "I'll go send this, there are a few more things you should look at but they're mostly requests."

Shohei left, leaving me to read through the requests he was talking about. There really wasn't much to it, each request was filed away to be given to whichever division would handle it best. Easier missions will be for those who just graduated from the academies. Now I would just have to wait until Ao, Akira, and Shozouki finished with evaluations, then it should be a good enough time to make an announcement to the citizens of Kirigakure.

To pass the time I decided to go to the library here in the Mizukage's tower. This is where all confidential scrolls are kept along with detailed accounts of notable shinobi from each of the five great nations. I could be reading up on A and his partner B so that I would have them fresh in my mind by the time they get here, but I've already encountered both of them several times. I want to read about all of the previous Mizukage's and see if I could really see myself being as great as them.

I gathered all the books and scrolls about the Mizukage's and settled myself down at a table. The first, Byakuren Karatachi is known as the founder of Kirigakure. He had a strong water affinity and was said to rival the second Hokage Tobirama Senju in water ninjutsu. He was able to create water without a pre-existing water source by using his chakra as a substitute to mold and form the water. He also had a very strong yang release that helped in his ability to make water out of nothing. While Byakuren was a notable shinobi for these reasons, his son Kuroba was also well known as being the first _Demon of the Mist_.

Uncle Yagura never let me read too much on Kuroba and censored some of what I was able to read. Kuroba was born with the same ability that I was, he was also able to take the life of another with a single touch. It was described as being the result of having an uncontrollable yin and yang release. Byakuren's wife lost her life much like my mother did, by holding her child. Kuroba was a few years old when Hashirama Senju gifted the three tails and the six tails to the land of Water and at that time it was believed that if Kuroba was a jinchuuriki the chakra of his tailed beast might be able to sustain his rapidly growing chakra. He was called the _Demon of the Mist_ because of the fact that he was both the jinchuuriki of the three tails and had an insatiable chakra of his own, one that not even Isobu could satisfy. This seems exactly like my situation, proving that I really am the next _Demon of the Mist_ even if the villagers don't know the full truth about me.

The second, Gengetsu Hozuki the son of Zangetsu Hozuki and Mirai Karatachi is known as being the strongest Mizukage to date. Gengetsu was proficient in Water, Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release, along with Yin and Yang Release. As a member of the Hōzuki clan, his most prominent element was Water Release, which he could use to transform his body into a liquid state and then back into a solid form at will. He could also use his index fingers to fire bullets of water that were strong enough to easily pierce through a clone. I've seen Mangetsu and Suigetsu use both of these abilities, I think it could come in handy to be able to reform your body with water but my shell-like skin is hard to penetrate as it is and it wouldn't make sense to learn how to do that. It still amazes me every time either of the two Hozuki brothers would do it.

Gengetsu had an unspecified kekkei genkai, which I think has something to do with the composition of his water being reminiscent of oil. There never were any official reports or documentation of this kekkei genkai so I think it's safe to assume that's the case. Gengetsu used this to his advantage and created what he called his steaming danger tyranny clone. It was a water clone with a layer of oil coating it, the more the clone moved the more likely it was to explode. His summoning was a giant clam, by using the mist and the clam he was able to utilize his yin release to create a large scale genjutsu.

The third, Shojuro Karatachi, the Mizukage responsible for creating the _Bloody Mist_. There isn't much information on his abilities, which is a bit surprising considering he was the Mizukage. It's known that he was a bodyguard for Byakuren when he was Mizukage. He obviously had to be strong in order to be eligible to be nominated and I can only assume he also had a yin-yang release though I don't actually know. Something that I thought was significant that could also be a clue about his abilities was the fact that the sclera of his eyes was black and he didn't seem to have a pupil. What if he had an unexplainable kekkei genkai? Apparently his pearl headpiece is a Karatachi family heirloom that's passed down to the next head of the clan. I kind of wondered what happened to it considering this was around the time the Karatachi family was targeted because of our abilities.

The fourth, Yagura Karatachi is known as the youngest kage in history at the age of thirteen. He grew up in the era of the _Bloody Mist_ when it was first starting to get that name. He participated in the graduation exam where he had to kill a classmate to pass. He became the jinchuuriki of Isobu and learned to control his powers over the following years. As a jinchūriki, he became known as the third person to achieve full control over a tailed beast, some would even say that he was a perfect jinchuuriki. He had a strong water and wind release. He was able to incorporate his large, hook-ended club into his water release ninjutsu, which allowed him to create water mirrors that can reflect attacks by rotating the "mirror" 90°, causing the reflections to emerge and materialise from the mirror to collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type — they repel all attacks successfully. However, upon contact, the reflections disperse into water. He also had a summoning that was a giant gecko able to camouflage itself. He even had remarkable taijutsu abilities.

Nothing was said too negatively about him, but he did enforce the ideal of a _Bloody Mist_ while some thought it was a good idea a lot of people thought differently. It was listed that uncle Yagura also had yang release, which I already knew about as it's needed to create our coral, but I realized that throughout generations of Karatachi's we have either one or both when it comes to yin or yang release. I don't know how I'll turnout as a Mizukage, but as long as I don't lose my sanity I shouldn't end up like Kuroba locked away in Hozuki Castle. I don't know what I would do if I ended up like that.

"Lady Ketto?" I turned to see Shozouki standing across from me at the table. "Are you ready to address the citizens of Kirigakure?"

I didn't even realize that much time had gone by. I decided to leave all of my materials laying out, I might come back here later and locate Kuroba's files. All I know is what was listed in Byakuren's file. I want to know more about what happened to him and see if there's anything I can do to prevent turning out like that. I stood from my seated position and stretched before walking with Shozouki up to the top of the building. "How were your evaluations?"

"Most people were okay with the evaluations, or at least they understood the purpose of them. There were a few who threw a bit of a fit, but they were dealt with." he was quiet for a bit before saying, "You were reading up on the previous Mizukage's?"

"Yeah, I feel as if I have to fill a role bigger than what I could actually fill." I said.

"I think you'll be fine." he said. Shozouki followed behind me close. "You underestimate your abilities, I don't know if you realize, but even if the Fourth didn't recommend you the strongest ninja affiliated with the land of Water was still you. Why do you think everyone disliked you? It was because you had an immense power that they couldn't understand."

"I guess I never thought of that." I muttered.

Together Shozouki and I emerged on the rooftop of the Mizukage's tower to meet Ao, Akira, and Chojuro. I couldn't see much of the village from here, the mist was exceptionally thick today. I would be surprised if anyone even bothered to show up with this weather. Akira performed a wind ninjutsu that created a powerful blast of wind to reveal the buildings in the village and a surprising amount of villagers who were gathered.

"This is the time Ketto, are you ready?" Chojuro asked. I remember when we were younger and Chojuro was awkward and shy, now he seems different. He has confidence and supports all of my decisions. We've only started this partnership recently, but I think we make a good team. We were supposed to be on a team of seven, though now it seems like the odds of that happening are very slim. Mangetsu is already dead, Suigestu has been kidnapped and is probably being experimented on. No one was chosen to wield the other three blades, but with the way the remaining swordsmen left there will never be anyone to wield those blades at least for quite some time. It really is just me and Chojuro from that group, I'm kind of happy that it's him.

"I'm ready." I stepped forward towards the edge of the tower to address the villagers. Chojuro was standing next to me on my right with Ao standing on the other side of him. To the left of me stood Akira and Shozouki and by sensing their chakra I could feel that Jiro and Mitsuru were close by along with Genma and Baki. "Attention citizens of Kirigakure, I'm sure many of you have started noticing some of the changes since I've become Mizukage. One such change was that I restructured the different branches of the anbu and had some ninja re-evaluated to determine their skill. We will start ranking ninjas again because it gives them a title to call their own and look forward to. Genin, chunin, and jonin will all be tested for their respective ranks. Now when ninja graduate from the academies they will have earned the title genin and appropriate exams will be conducted for the latter two. I've decided that Kirigakure will host the next chunin exams being that the exams in konohagakure were interrupted, this way any academy graduates can participate if they wish. I would like more experienced shinobi to volunteer to train a group of three genin to help further their training. I've already picked my team and while they are young I believe they have the skills to test out of the academy. Another thing, in the past there was a law created that prevented the existence of kekkei genkai users on the mainland. That law is hereby revoked, we should all embrace who we are and become stronger as a nation. That is all."

Those who weren't already talking amongst themselves were now. I turned away from the edge of the building having said all that I needed to say. "Ketto, when did you decide that we would have a chunin exam?" Chojuro asked.

"This is news to me, I didn't know you had plans on utilizing the ranking system again. Is that the true purpose of why we did the evaluations?" Akira asked. He wasn't wearing his mask and it was kind of strange to see him without it. The more I saw his face the more I realized there was something familiar about it, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was, it annoyed me not knowing why his face seemed familiar.

"That wasn't the only reason for the evaluations." I said. "I mostly wanted to make sure everyone really had the strength and will to be a strong Kiri ninja. It would be a shame if we allowed a weaker shinobi to do mission assignments that they couldn't effectively complete let alone survive."

"I see." Ao said. "To me it seems as if you want everyone to be battle ready if anything."

"That's something we'll discuss at a later time, for now let's focus on present matters." I started to walk inside the building just as it started to rain. "Ao and Akira, have you decided on who will be assigned to go to Sunagakure? They'll be leaving with Baki soon."

"I haven't had the chance to do that, but I will have everything sorted out by tomorrow afternoon." Akira said.

"My men are already chosen." Ao voiced.

"Good, now we have a visit from the Raikage to prepare for." I said. I didn't really know what to expect from A's visit but I could try and be prepared for any contingencies.

"The Raikage?" Shozouki sounded confused. "Is it something we should worry about? We still have a truce."

"It seems like the Raikage wants to help us during this time following my uncle's death. I won't deny his help, depending on how much trust we give him we could get a lot done." Slowly, we are becoming a better nation. Soon enough I wouldn't mind if Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, or Temari visited and I wouldn't have to worry about how Kirigakure comes off to them. I'll make it happen, with help from anyone I can get it from, but it will have to be done one step at a time.


End file.
